Frost Family Drabbles
by wintryspice
Summary: A collection of drabbles/chapters that never made it into the Light of Day storyline. Ratings ranging from K-T. May have a couple Modern AU chapters here and there.
1. Your Chompers Are Coming In

**Okay! Here's chapter one of many of the Frost Family drabbles! Starting with six month old teething princesses. Poor kids. **

* * *

Two infant princesses gazed up at their mother and aunt, those single-toothed smiles plastered on their faces just melted Anna and Elsa's hearts. Elsa reached a hand to Ellie, her daughter's tiny fingers wrapping around her index finger.

"Hallo, snøflak."

Ellie giggled as she shook her mother's finger, cooing as Elsa bent over to pick her up, holding her close as she wrapped her in her arms. Anna reached over Annaleise's crib, the poor thing uncomfortable due to the fact that she began teething. The princess kept wiping her eyes as Anna gently bounced her up and down, stopping as Annaleise began whimpering.

"Poor kid,"Anna whispered. "Your little chompers are coming in and it hurts."

A slightly audible noise came from Annaleise's mouth as she buried her head into Anna's sleeve. Anna rested her hand upon the auburn - haired princess and gently swung her back and forth. Annaleise sighed. "Tell me about it."

Elsa rested Ellie on her hip, shuffling over to Anna. Elsa gently tickled Annaleise's slightly chubby chin, Annaleise's eyes looking to her mother and re-hid her face in Anna's arm. Annaleise usually wasn't this fussy, even when she started teething she didn't seem to complain much, and it concerned Elsa.

"Maybe she's hungry. Why not try feeding her?" Anna asked as Elsa sat Ellie down in her crib.

"It's worth a shot."

Anna turned around to play with Ellie, giving her sister some privacy to try to feed Annaleise.

"I know you're irritable, baby girl, but you've got to get food in your tummy somehow."

Elsa draped one of the princesses blankets over her shoulder, unbuttoning the front of her dress as she situated Annaleise on her chest. The princess latched on, Elsa slightly wincing from feeling a tooth.

"Anna, you can turn around now."

Anna bounced Ellie on her hip, sitting on the edge of her bed as she sat next to her sister. Anna stuck her index finger in Ellie's mouth, feeling a single tooth poking out from her gums as well as a couple about to bud.

"I would be miserable if I had my first teeth coming in, isn't that right Ellie?"

"You were miserable. You kept everyone up for a week straight, and that was just your first tooth." Elsa chortled, Anna rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"You drooled over everything, kept biting MY stuffed animals, and don't even get me started on papa's quill pens."

"Okay, yeah I get it." Anna held Ellie up to her face, rubbing her nose against the princesses tiny upturned nose. "You've got a high pain tolerance, don't you?"

Ellie giggled and placed her tiny hands on Anna's cheeks.

Elsa felt Annaleise pull away, whimpering and scrunching her nose and mouth up as if she was about to burst out in tears.

"Anna, would you get me some of those frozen apple slices from chef? I think she would rather have something cold to chew on." Elsa asked, buttoning the dress back up and cradling Annaleise in her arms.

"Let's get you and your sister some yummy apple slices."

* * *

"Apple slices have arrived."

Anna handed her sister a frozen braeburn apple slice, taking on for her and Ellie, holding it inside her mouth.

Annaleise opened her mouth wide for the apple slice, gladly sucking away at the frozen tart apple. Elsa let out a sigh of relief once Annaleise started to finally settle down. Annaleise gently rested her head on her mother's shoulder, still sucking away on the frozen apple slice. A line of drool dripped from her lower lip, Elsa wiping it with the princesses pink blanket.

"Better, elske?" Elsa sweetly sang, kissing Annaleise on the forehead.

"Aa aa." The princess replied, nodding her head. She dropped the apple on the ground, letting out an adorable sneeze, her hair flying in her face. " 'choo!"

"Bless you!" Elsa exclaimed as she wiped the princesses nose with the pink blanket.

"She sneezes just like you do, Elsa." Anna giggled, Ellie clapping and laughing.

"Your sister is a hoot to watch, isn't she?" Elsa winked.

"Your majesty, I hate to interrupt the time with your girls, but King Stefan and Queen Alexandra have arrived for a two p.m. meeting.

Frederick knocked at the Queen's chamber door, a slip of paper in his gloved hand.

Elsa heavily sighed and kissed her girls on the forehead. After placing Annaleise in her crib, Anna winked at her.  
"I'll watch them, you go on."

"Are you sure? Jack should be back any minute now."

"It's fine. I've got this."

* * *

*later that night*

The clock struck eleven, Jack and Elsa finally closing their eyes from a long day. The moment both of them happily sighed, they were awoken by a sudden cry. It wasn't a normal "feed me I'm hungry cry". It was a "help me, I don't feel good" cry coming from Ellie's crib. The queen was the first to leap to her feet, rushing to her crying daughter's crib, gently picking her up and rubbing her back.

"Baby girl, shh, I'm here..."

Ellie continued to cry and cry. She had already been fed by Elsa only thirty minutes ago, so she couldn't be hungry.

Elsa patted her back a few times and in a split second, she felt something warm drip down her back.

Oh no. Please no, don't let it be...

The tiny princess coughed, Elsa wiping her mouth and looking to see of she had spit up any milk. She felt the warm liquid on the shoulder of her nightgown, and could smell it. The poor kid had an upset tummy, everything on Elsa's back.

"J-Jack!" Elsa exclaimed loudly but quiet enough not to wake Annaleise.

"Mm, what is it?" Jack squinted, pulling himself out of bed. He came to Elsa's side and noticed the back of her night dress was wet and white. "Did she spit up?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's everything she ate tonight." Elsa wiped Ellie's mouth with her sleeve, passing her to Jack. "I should clean myself up and try feeding her again." Elsa pulled a new night dress from the dresser, opening the door to the washroom.

"Both of you need cleaned up. How about we get her bathed first then you can have the bath to yourself?"

"Or, I'll bring her with me and you get some sleep." Elsa suggested.

"It's up to you, Els." Jack yawned, going back to bed.

"Late night bath?" Elsa sweetly whispered as Ellie snuggled against her chest.

Elsa poured bubbles in the running water, draping a thin, blue towel over herself as she laid Ellie on her pale knees, taking a washcloth and wiping the bare princess free from her dinner.

"Your tummy hurts, poor kid " Elsa kissed her forehead, turning the water off at it raised up to her thighs. "A bath always makes mama feel better when I feel crummy."

She blew some bubbles onto Ellie's tummy, Ellie's hand smacking the bubbles and giggling like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Out of the bath came Elsa and Ellie. The princess was changed, dressed and wrapped in Elsa's arms, her eyes droopy after a quick feeding. Elsa softly hummed to Ellie as she rocked back and forth in her chair, becoming even more sleepy by the minute. Once Ellie's eyes were completely shut, she snuck her back to the crib, lying her on her back. Just go be safe, she peered into Annaleise's crib, the darn girls eyes wide open just staring up at her.

"You can't be hungry, I fed you an hour ago." Elsa whispered. Annaleise reached her hand up, closing and opening her tiny fists, repeating the sounds, "haa, haa"

"Ha-oh, hand." Elsa reached her hand into the crib, Annaleise grabbing her fingers and pulling them to her mouth.

"Does that taste good? Lavender hands aren't always appetizing at night."

Elsa replaced her hand with the princesses reindeer plush, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, min jente."


	2. OWW

**This chapter originally was going to be in the main storyline, but for the sake of the length of the first part, it ended up being cut and replaced with the Christmas Eve/Christmas Day chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ellie released a blade of dark ice to stun the man a few yards away. Annaleise began to stand up and ended up being in the path of the blade. It struck her right in the chest just barely missing her heart, Annaleise falling to her knees. She saw her hair slowly begin to darken to a deep black color, clutching her chest as her skin began to turn pale. That moment of being struck triggered her pendant to begin sucking in the surrounding magic within the area. But it didn't get to Elsa or Ellie. It focused on Annaleise, and her powers. A few seconds later, a black aura surrounded Annaleise and consumed her, locking her inside the ruby._

"NO!" Ellie shouted, waking herself up, shooting out a blast of snow onto the floor. She shot up, looked at her hands and began to get out of bed to wash her face off. She walked into the washroom, turning the light on, and turned the faucet. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the water, wringing it out and putting it on her face. As she looked up, she saw a figure in the mirror, a figure with pale lavender hair and bright blue eyes and red lips stared straight back at her. She shook her head and her reflection was normal again.

She turned the light off, walking back to her bed, her pillow covered in ice crystals. She shook her pillow off and laid back down, tossing and turning for another five minutes. "That's it." She sat up, grabbed her polar ear plush and quietly opened the door and went into the hallway. She tiptoed to her sisters room where Annaleise slept, probably fast asleep.

*knock knock* "Sis?"

Annaleise rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. One a.m..

"Ellie?" She tiredly asked, pushing herself out of bed, and going to the door.

She quietly opened the door and saw her sister, nightgown and bear plush in tow, stand in front of her.

"Sis, can I please sleep in here tonight?" Ellie asked, her hands shaking,

Annaleise took Ellie by the hand and led her into her room. It was warmer than Ellie preferred but it was only one night. She could take it. Annalesie sat Ellie on her bed, still holding hand, reaching behind her and grabbing her reindeer plush.

"What's wrong? You look awfully upset."

"I had a HORRID dream. I don't even know if can tell what it was, it was that bad." She clutched her polar bear close to her heart.

"You know you can tell me anything. At least a hint?"

Ellie gulped.

"I-I struck you. With my ice. I don't know who that man was in the dream, I tried to stun him, you stood in front of him and I-" Ellie couldn't say anymore. She held tightly to her sister, crying into her arms. "I don't want anything to happen. We can't...we can't let that book tell us how our life is going to end up like!"

Annaleise, rubbing her sisters back, began to have a flashback of a similar dream.

"Ellie...I had a dream while back just like that. Except, I hit you with a flame." Annaleise hoped Ellie would stop crying when she told her.

"Wha-you too?"

"Mmhmm. We have a little less than nine months until our birthday. I have a feeling there will be more dreams like this to come, unfortunately." Annaleise said, letting go of her sister and pulling back the sheets. She hopped under her plush fleece sheets, Ellie following, both holding their plushies to their hearts.

"Det er Boxing Day, er du spent (It's Boxing Day, are you excited)?" Annaleise yawned.

"Du vet det søster (You know it sister)." Ellie sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Annaleise awoke on Boxing Day feeling a tad bit tired, but felt she had enough sleep to get her through the day. As she stretched and gave a wide yawn, she got out of bed and proceeded to go to the washroom to get ready for the day.

"The door is closed...oh yeah. Ellie came in here last-" she began to say until she heard coughing coming from inside of the washroom.

"Ellie?" Annaleise asked through the closed door.

*sounds of gagging and coughing.*

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just don't feel so well. I probably need to eat something." Ellie quietly said inside the washroom.

Ellie climbed to her feet and wiper her mouth off over the sink. She felt hot. She never felt hot, and had a feeling something was wrong. She wobbled over to the door, opening it, Annaleise coming in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Annaleise supported her sister, walking her over to the bed.

"I-my stomach just hurts a little, that's all."

Annaleise put her hand to Ellie's forehead.

"Your forehead is hot. Do you want me to bring something up while you stay here?"

"N-no, we always have breakfast together on Boxing Day . It wouldn't be-" Ellie grabbed her sides and bent over.

"I'm getting mom." Annaleise stood up to go get Elsa, Ellie grabbed her hand.

"N-no. I'm fine. Please, don't. I don't want to ruin anything." Ellie had that sad puppy dog look in her eyes. Who couldn't resist that look?

"Fine, but if it happens again, it better be when everyone can actually see what's happening."

"Deal."

* * *

"Good morning girls!" Jack exclaimed, greeting them at the stairs with Elsa.

"I see you are wearing the holiday dresses from your great Aunt and Uncle. They look lovely on you two." Elsa smiled, talking Annaleise by the hand as she stepped off of the last stair.

"Thank you, mamma." Annaleise smiled, twirling in her dress.

She took Ellie's hand and felt that it was a bit hot. She looked up and saw her daughters flushed face, her hand beginning to shake.

"Ellie, are you alright?" She asked. Elsa's motherly instinct told her there was something wrong with Ellie.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit warm, that's all."

Elsa helped Ellie down, held onto her hand and led her into the dining room where the rest of the family sat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elsa whispered.

Ellie finally shook her head no and wiped her eyes. She was beginning to cry, her right side starting to hurt again. Elsa led her to the downstairs washroom and sat her on the edge of the built-in bath tub. She went to the cabinet and pulled out a thermometer, shaking it and placing her in Ellie's mouth. She dampened a washcloth and dabbed it on Ellie's forehead. She could tell Ellie was in some sort of pain from the way she winced so she tried to be extra careful. Elsa took the thermometer from her mouth and read the temperature.

Oh my.

"A hundred and four. Back up to bed." Elsa cleaned the thermometer off in the sink, placing it back in the cabinet.

"But, but it's Boxing Day it wouldn't be fair to-"

"You have a fever. The last thing you, or we need, is having an accident. Now, up to bed. I'll have Annaleise bring some juice and toast up, but in the mean time, go get some rest. I'll check up on you in a little while." Elsa helped Ellie up, taking her up the stairs, back to her room. Ellie changed back into a night dress and curled up in a ball.

"M-my polar bear..its in Annaleise's room."

Elsa quickly went to Annaleise's room and grabbed the plush, tossing it to Ellie.

"I'll be back in a little while." Elsa kissed her forehead and closed the curtains.

She closed the door and sighed, walking back downstairs to her family.

"Where's Ellie?" Anna asked, spreading jam on her toast.

"She isn't feeling too well. Oh, Annaleise, would you bring her some toast and juice when you finish?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, no problem." She said, then taking the last bite of her toast with strawberry jam, gulping her orange juice. "She likes strawberries, right?"

"Mmhm." Jack replied, a mouth full of toast.

Annaleise took two pieces of toast, spread some strawberry jam on both sides, and grabbed a cup of juice.

"Ill be back in a minute."

"Don't take too long, we have things to do today." Elsa called back.

"Lovely, I brought you food." Annaleise chimed.

She head cries from inside the room.

"Ellie, are you ok-" Ananleise barged into the room, seeing her sister curled up in a ball, crying as she held her right side.

"ELLIE!"

Ellie's face was completely drenched with sweat, her throat throbbing from crying. Annaleise set the toast and juice on the nightstand and sat next to her, trying to get her to stop moving around.

"Oh no, I'm getting mama and papa." Annaleise knew her sister needed help, and fast.

"MAMA, PAPPA!" Annaleise shouted from the doorway. "MAMA, PAPA, ITS ELLIE!"

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what's keeping Annaleise." Elsa thought, taking a bite of her plain buttered toast. She was about to take a sip of her heavily sweetened coffee as she heard a voice upstairs. She looked up and heard it again.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"MAMA, PAPA, ITS ELLIE!"

Elsa quickly pushed her seat back, grabbed Jack by the hand and ran rather quickly to Ellie's room in a panic.

"Annaleise, what's wrong?"

There she was. Ellie, curled up in a ball, grasping her side, crying out in pain.

"IT HURTS...AAAHH!"

Elsa sat next to Ellie and placed her hands where Ellie's were. She gently pressed down,Ellie cried out in agonizing pain. The part Ellie clutched was rigid and tender, and Elsa knew that the doctor would need to look at it.

"Jack, please see if you can find Dr. Gaither. She may still be in town." Elsa said,,frantically, cooling Ellie's forehead with her hand.

"Got it."

"Annaleise, can you fetch me a wet washcloth?"

"Mmhmm." Annaleise went into the washroom and grabbed one from the clean towel pile. "Please be okay."

"Thank you, Sophie. We are so sorry to bother you but Ellie...she..." Elsa explained, brushing Ellie's bangs back as Ellie, with her eyes closed, tried to nap in agonizing pain.

"It's not a problem at all. I hope you don't mind, but I have a new assistant. This is Annika, and she will be observing me, as long as you're re okay with it."

"Yes, it's fine." Elsa said.

"Annika, what are the first things I need to do?"

"Check her pulse, listen to her breathing, temperature, locate the pain." Annika replied.

"Good. Pass me my bag please, it has everything in it."

Annika sat on the opposite side of Ellie, somehow recognizing her by the description her brother had given her.

"Elisabeth..oh! Fritz's Elisabeth!"

What luck, having her beau's sister being the physicians assistant.

Sophie plopped the thermometer into Ellie's mouth.

"Has her temperature been taken already?"

"Y-yes. It was a hundred and four about a half hour ago." Elsa said, squeezing Ellie's hand.

"Has she been coughing or wheezing?"

Elsa looked to Annnaleise.

"N-no. Although, I woke up to her coughing in the bathroom, but it sounded like she was...throwing up."

Annika had seen this before.

"Sophie, you should check her right side."

Sophie did so. It was rigid, and as she pressed on it, Ellie whimpered in pain.

"Well, I know what it is now."

"What is it? Why is she in so much pain?" Elsa asked.

"The fever and vomiting would have made it hard to pinpoint what she had. Because of where the pain is, I'm afraid that she has appendicitis, and we need to remove her appendix as soon as possible."

"Appendicitis." Elsa thought, she bit her lip as she tried to process Sophie's diagnosis.

"We need to remove it before it does damage and bursts. I have my surgery tools on hand, so if you prefer to have it done here, we can."

"Please, do what you have to." Elsa sniffled.

"Annika, would you run to my office and get the anesthesia and iodine?"

"You got it." Annika said, bolting out of the to get the supplies.

"How squeamish are you with blood?" Sophie asked, getting up to wash her hands.

"I'm-I'm not too fond of it." Elsa admitted, wiping Ellie's forehead.

"I'm tolerable. I'll stay with her." Annaleise gulped. She was always queasy at the sight of blood, but this was her sister.

* * *

-a few hours later-

Ellie slightly groaned, waking up after nearly twelve hours from getting her appendix taken out. She felt someone holding her hand. It was soft and warm, kind of like Fritz's. But..Fritz wouldn't have known unless someone told him. Ellie grogglily opened her eyes, her vision finally coming into focus as Fritz's face became clearer and clearer.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"F-Fritz...what are you..doing here?" Ellie tiredly asked, squeezing his hand.

"Your sister told me you just had your appendix taken out. She figured I would be the one you wanted to see when you finally woke up."

"How..long have I..been out?"

"Almost fifteen hours."

"Ow.." Ellie groaned, a twinge of pain coming from the stitches in her side.

"Hey now. Dr. Gaither said you need to take it easy and sleep it off." Fritz pulled another blanket over Ellie, handing her the polar bear plush that fell on the ground. "You ned to get better for the new year. We've have those plans we made a few months ago and I know how important it is when we spend time together."

"Mmh.."Ellie nodded, drifting back to sleep, Fritz kissing her forehead and opening her window just enough to let some cool air in. He blew out the candle next to her bedside and left the room, smiling as he closed her door, greeted by Annaleise, Elsa and Jack.

"She's finally fallen back asleep. She's out of it, but she's doing fine." Fritz smiled.

"See? I told you she'd want to wake up to her Fritz in Shining Armor." Annaleise winked to her parents, Elsa slightly rolling her eyes while Jack softly chuckled, hugging Annaleise close.


	3. Where Do Babies Come From

**Girls: Age 3ish (part 1), 17 (second half)**

**Laurence: infant (part 1), 14 (second half)**

* * *

"Mama?"

"Hm?" Elsa felt a tugging on her skirts as she flipped through some trade documents that had been sitting on her desk for quite some time. Two blue eyes stared at Elsa from each side of her chair. "Good morning girls, you're up early."

"Papa woke us up when he went to check on Laurence." Ellie rubbed the tiredness from her eyes as she rested her head upon the arm rest of her mother's chair.

"Was he being loud again?" Elsa chuckled as she gently rubbed a sleepy Ellie's head.

"Mmhm. And so was Laurence." Annaleise added, trying to climb upon her mother's lap. Elsa softly laughed and pulled the squirmy princess onto her lap. Contently she sat, unlike her sister whom had taken her place on the floor and began napping. "Mama?"

"Yes, elksling?"

"Laurence is still a baby right?"

"Yes he is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Where do babies come from?"

As Elsa took a sip of her tea, Annaleise asked the question she feared would come too soon, and slightly choked on the hot liquid. Catching her breath, and looked to Annaleise, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Did you..did you ask where babies come from?"

Oh goodness. Here we go, Elsa.

"Mmhm. I asked Aunt Anna but she said to ask you."

_Anna.._"Uh, well...where do you think they come from?"

"My book said they come from the stork, but how can people come from birds?"

"I can assure you that they don't come from birds, elskling." Elsa then thought of an idea, simple enough for a four year-old to understand. "There is this special bond between two parents, and during certain times of the month there's this window when this bond is made."

"Like when you and papa give kisses?"

"In a way, yes. When you get a little older, you'll learn more about it, but anyways," Elsa turned Annaleise so she was face to face with her. She took her daughters hands and placed them on her stomach. "You know how my tummy was really big before your brother was born?"

Annaleise nodded her head up and down, her reply for yes.

"All girls have this special sort of pouch-"

"Like a kangaroo?"

"Sort of, but it's inside not outside." _Heh, like a kangaroo. Clever kid._ "A baby grows inside of the mother's womb-"

"Is that the pouch?"

"Mmhm. And as time goes by, the baby grows. Sometimes, there's one, and in some instances, there's two."

"Like Ellie and I."

"Exactly, like you and your sister."

"Does it hurt when a baby is born?"

"It..it does, but all births are different."

"Oh. Okay." Annaleise hugged her mother and turned back around, lying flat on Elsa's chest. "Mama, I have another question."

"Yes darling?"

"Why did papa turn red when Ellie asked him the same question?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Jack attempted to explain the process to Ellie, leaving it up to Annaleise to ask the question to Elsa.

"He isn't a girl, so he probably thought it best for me to explain it." _You owe me, Jack._

"Mm. Mama, one more question."

"Hm?" Elsa peered over the edge of her chair to check on the sleeping princess.

"Did Ellie already ask you where babies come from?"

"Yes, she did."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have to tell her myself."

-Fourteen years later-

"Hey, hey sis!" Laurence grinned, popping up from behind the family study couch as his sister was reviewing her history lesson for the upcoming exam in two days.

"WHAT." Annaleise annoying asked, poking Laurence in the forehead with the feather of her quill.

"It's that day.."

"NO."

"That day when you asked.."

"STOP IT."

"Where.."

"LAURENCE JEAN FROST I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT."

"Babies.."

Annaleise turned around and glared at her brother, Ellie snickering while Bjørn and Fritz had no clue what was going on.

"DON'T YOU DARE.."

"Come.."

"I SWEAR TO GOD LAURENCE, IF YOU COMPLETE THAT SENTENCE.."

"Come from." He giggled, bolting from the room, Annaleise chucking her notebook at the back of his head, missing completely.

"So Annaleise, where do babies come from?" Ellie giggled.

"Hush you." Annaleise huffed, crossing her arms as Bjørn and Fritz busted out in laughter.


	4. Prince Laurence of Arendelle

As a child, Laurence wasn't one to get into trouble, unlike big sister Annaleise who seemed to turn heads one way or another almost every day of the week. No, Laurence was the type that kept to himself, but when it came to playing pranks on his sisters and tutors, both him and Anders were absolute hooligans. And it was always Elsa who did the disciplining, and Anders was lucky if he could escape. But it wasn't until Laurence's sixteenth birthday that even Elsa and Jack had noticed he had began to change. No pranks on anybody. It was Princess Johanna from Denmark that had caught his eye, the only thing he could really think about during the time Annaleise had been sealed into her pendant.

Elsa first noticed Laurence acting bit different around the younger princess. He was sixteen, only three years older than Johanna. Johanna was not like other princesses. She always was the wallflower at parties, and whenever her family paid a visit to Arendelle, the only ones she cared to engage with were Annaleise and Ellie, or Laurence.

It was awkward at first. They really didn't have feelings for each other until the birthday fiasco of the princesses, the time when Laurence needed someone other than his family to console him. Johanna would have open ears and listen to the prince tell her stories of when they were younger. Stories of Olaf, the Princess Test fiasco, and mischief with Anders always made the princess smile, something that Laurence enjoyed seeing. Johanna finding his stories entertaining.

Now, both Elsa and Jack really begin to notice the body language and behavior change two weeks before the next aurora was to burst forth in the skies of Arendelle.

-two weeks before aurora-

"Jack, have you noticed that Laurence has began to act a bit..odd around princess Johanna?" Elsa asked as she finished signing a Jul card to Bjørn's grandparents.

"Now that you mention it," Jack said, floating to the window behind her desk, peering outside. He smiled as he watched Laurence teach Johanna to ice skate on a small ice rink, compliments of Ellie. "He does seem to act differently around her, that's for sure. Take it from a guys point of view." Jack cleared his throat. "Think of it as...Laurence finding the other piece of bread for his sandwich."

Elsa quickly laid her pen down and shot a look to Jack.

"A sandwich. Are we really comparing our son to a sandwich?"

"No..yeah, but see? Johanna is the perfect fit. You wouldn't want cucumbers on half of your peanut butter sandwich, would you?"

"Uh, no. But why-"

"So, Laurence is the peanut butter half, Johanna is the jelly half. They're perfect for each other, just look at them and how they act around each other."

Elsa scooched her chair back, understanding Jack's point but shaking her head at the analogy. She warmly smiled as she watched Laurence pull Johanna across the ice, Johanna's knees wobbling and at the point of giving out any moment. Laurence didn't push her to go further, instead he pulled her to a snow bank, allowing her to rest her aching legs from skating from the first time.

x x x

"You know, for a beginner you're really good." Laurence smiled, helping Johanna unlace her skates so she could rub her sore ankles.

"Thank you, Laurence." Johanna blushed. "I never knew that skating for the first time would burn so much." She laughed as she rubbed her calves.

"It takes getting used to, that's for sure. Annaleise is a pro, like our mother. Ellie, on the other hand still can't make it halfway across the rink without falling on her hands and knees." Laurence replied as he helped slip the princesses flats onto her feet. He stood up and offered his hand to the princess, Johanna gladly accepting it and, still wobbling, stood up.

"That was fun, thank you for giving me a quick skating lesson." Johanna hugged Laurence, quickly backing off when she realized she was blushing as she hugged. "I-I'm sorry. It's a habit." _You liar, no it's not._

"No! It's okay, really. I enjoy getting hugs from people other than my mother and aunt. Your hugs are warm. Oh..uh, I didn't mean for it to come out like that..Y-you see t-that" Laurence's face turned red as he began to stammer.

Johanna closed her eyes and stood on her tiptoes, taking Laurence by surprise placing a quick kiss on his lips, Elsa and Jack still watching from the window.

"Did..did you see that?" Elsa smiled, clutching Jack's arm.

"I did. The element of surprise never ceases to stun the male Frosts." Jack winked, kissing Elsa's forehead.

"Now I know where he gets it from." Elsa laughed, her eyes looking to Jacks'. "No wonder he hates it when the tables are turned on him."

"I..well, you have a point." Jack chuckled.

"Wh..Johanna?"

Johanna's face turned even redder, turning away from the prince and hiding her face.

"I'm SO sorry, I don't know what came-"

Laurence drew her close, gently placing a kiss upon her pink lips.

"It's okay," Laurence smiled, taking her hand. "The feeling is mutual."

Wrapping his arms around the princess, Laurence warmly sighed as Johanna rested her head against Laurence's chest, listening to his heart beat through the few layers of shirts and jackets. Johanna wrapped her hands around Laurence's arms, pulling them down gently. Laurence slightly backed off, but Johanna stopped him, warmly smiling as she mouthed "look". A white crocus began to bloom in the palm of her hand, her mouth agape with excitement, for she had never been able to bring forth any sort of flower in her hand before. Laurence gently took the crocus and placed it behind her left ear, looking up only to see his parents watching everything him and Johanna were doing.

"Johanna, do you wanna go into town so I can show you around?" Laurence asked, still staring up at his parents.

Johanna turned her head to look up, Laurence stopping her.

"Don't feed the fire. It'll only give them a reason to start asking questions."

"Ah, well. Sure," Johanna replied, keeping her head straight. "I'm sure your parents will have questions either way, don't you think?"

Jack waved to Laurence, Elsa pulling him away and mouthing to her son "go on", followed by a wink.

"Well, shall we, Princess?"

"We shall, Prince." Johanna giggled, Laurence leading her by the arm out of the palace gates and into town.

x x x

"There's no stopping it." Jack sighed, taking a seat at Elsa's desk.

"I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now. I don't think it would do any good if we tried arranging a marriage for him at this point." Elsa replied, swiping the stack of cards on her desk and bringing them to the soft couch, licking the envelopes shut as she wrote the names of the receivers on the front with her ice.

"Anarchy in Arendelle. That's what will happen."

"No I think teenage angst AND anarchy in Arendelle will happen." Elsa laughed.

"And that's why you married me, love." Jack smiled, floating over to Elsa who stopped licking envelopes and flung a snowball into his face.

"Excuse me, YOU married me, Frost."

"But I asked you. And you were so "oh, I guess we should get married because we love each other so.."

"That is not what happened, Jack." Elsa sighed, but Jack was only half-right.

"Oh? How did it happen then?"

"You asked me, I clearly remember saying "have Anna and Kristoff been breathing down your back to ask me to marry you?" And YOU were a bit speechless, and I replied, "of course I will." Elsa smiled, looking up as Jack hung upside down on his staff, his face in front of hers.

"And because of that, we have three lovely children..well, young adults."

"I don't know if lovely is the correct word. Ellie, yes. But the other two...choose your words wisely." Elsa smirked, stealing a slight kiss from Jack.

"I'll remember that next time." Jack smiled, returning the favor

x x x

"Do you miss her?" Johanna asked as she bit into her Julekake (Christmas Bread).

"Her?" Laurence replied, breaking a piece of his Julekake and tossing it into his mouth.

"Annaleise. It's been almost two years since she's been gone. What happened?"

Laurence stopped in place, thinking of a way to tell Johanna what exactly happened. He could remember his mothers face when Ellie, Bjørn and Jack had returned from attempting to bring Annaleise back. Tears had stained her face, her voice trembling as she tried to explain what happened. He gave a soft sigh and continued to walk with Johanna, preparing himself to tell her what he knew.

"On Ellie and Leise's birthday, mother and Leise got into a really, really bad argument. Sis didn't bother to mention to any of us that Prince Hans was Bjørn's father. Hans sent mother a letter basically stating that "hey, I'm Bjørn's father, hope to see you at the wedding.""

"I never knew that. What happened next?"

"Sis was really upset, Ellie tried asking what was wrong, Annaleise lost her temper and accidentally burnt a chunk of Ellie's hair, tuning purple after she booked it upstairs."

"Wait, purple? IS that why your sisters hair is purple?"

"Mmhm. Mama, Ellie and papa chased after her, sis was captured by Hans and..Ellie accidentally struck her in the chest as she stood up at the wrong time."

"Oh no! That's horrible!"

"And what's worse, we have our hopes up about releasing her by using an aurora. Honestly, I doubt it will even work."

"Well, you never know until you try right?"

"That's the thing. There was this story about two sisters, the fire one was trapped in the same one as sis is right now, and her sister tried using the aurora method and..it never worked."

Johanna stopped Laurence in place, her brow slightly furrowed.

"But what if it does? Maybe it won't happen right away, but it still could work!"

"And if it doesn't, well..we aren't sure what to do if it doesn't work."

"You'll just have to wait and see, silly." Johanna winked, running ahead of Laurence. "But for now, be a little optimistic and let's both pray it works!" She smiled. Laurence couldn't help but smile, chasing after Johanna as they ran back into the palace gates.

"Maybe you're right. It could work."


	5. Happy Birthday, Mama

"Papa, where mama?" A wide-eyed four year old asked Jack, who was cutting her toast into small pieces.

"Mama's got a very important meeting with boring people." Jack replied, setting the plate down in front of the princess, who happily munched on the bits of toast.

"Tanks." Ellie grinned, eating each piece one at a time.

"You're welcome, snowflake."

"Papa, if mama busy, can we go 'tside?" Annaleise cheerfully asked as she shoveled her eggs into her mouth.

"Hey! Smaller bites, silly." Jack stared Annaleise down, taking smaller bites, but slowly.

"What bout Lawence?" Ellie asked, wiping her hands on her napkin.

"Laurence is spending the day with mama. He's not quite old enough to play with just yet. In a year or two he will be." Jack wiped Annaleise's face of jam and egg, Annaleise resisting and pulling her head back. "But you two and I are going to do something special for mama. DO you know what today is?"

"Is her birfday!" Ellie and Annaleise excitedly exclaimed.

"That's right! And chef allowed us to use the kitchen for the day, so we can make your mama's favorite sweet."

"Cupcake?" Ellie asked.

"Muffin?"

"Close." Jack winked, pulling the girls close. "Three layer chocolate truffle mousse cake."

"That lot of chocolate, papa." Annaleise giggled.

"Your mother loves chocolate. And so does your aunt. I think it runs on their side of the family."

"Papa, do you like chocolate?" Ellie asked as she hopped down from her chair.

"Every once in a while. Your mother like it more than I do."

"So, can we make cake now?" Annaleise asked, tugging on Jack's shirt as she jumped up and down.

"Right after we get a few ingredients from town. THEN we can make the cake."

* * *

"Elsa, it's your birthday today, is it not?" Queen Alexandria asked, taking a sip of her piping hot tea.

"OH, why yes it is. You tend to lose track of your own birthday when you have two to remember." Elsa chuckled, munching on a piece of apple while feeding 8-month old Laurence a spoonful of mashed pears.

"It certainly isn't a complete birthday when you have to attend a meeting. I apologize for this being last minute-" Stefan apologized.

"No no, it's fine. Better to get it out of the way instead of putting it off until later." Elsa smiled, tickling Laurence under the chin, Laurence giggling.

"Laurence sure has grown, Elsa. How old is he now?" Alexandria asked as the prince smiled at her with a single tooth.

"This little guy is eight months." Elsa turned Laurence to face both Alexandra and Stefan, Laurence bashfully waving to the King and Queen.

"He'll certainly be a mischievous prince. All boys are. He'll surely take after his father." Alexandra smiled winking at the prince. "Speaking of your children, how are the girls?"

"They're...they're fine." Elsa replied, her voice slightly higher.

"That good, huh?" Alexandra softly laughed.

"No, it's not that they're..bad or anything. They're four years old. Their brains are like sponges, absorbing EVERYTHING you tell them, or don't. Ellie is more independent, loves to hide behind my skirts. She's such a shy little bird."

"And Annaleise?"

"She's a firecracker. Either she's at one end of the palace or all the way in the courtyard. That girl love to give us quite the heart attack."

"That's just like our Bjørn. Well, when he's with his mother he's here, there and everywhere. When he's with us, he's such the polite little prince. I can't wait to see what he's like when he's older." Stefan chuckled, nudging Alexandra. "He gets it from your side."

"Excuse me, Stefan. He gets it from his mother, not from us." Alexandra growled, nudging her husband in the ribs.

"How is Alexandria? I haven't' heard much from her for the past few months." Elsa wondered, taking a sip of tea.

"Her and Bjørn just left on a trip to England to spend a few weeks at my sister's." Alexandra replied. "They left yesterday morning. I miss them already."

"I'm sure they'll have a good time." Elsa smiled. "What do you think Laurence?"

Laurence nodded, gently tapping his hands on the table.

"ELSA." Jack poked his head through the door, his face with the look of "oh no, I lost one of them."

"You didn't.." Elsa sighed, her smile fading into a frown.

Jack nodded, but just as Elsa was about to stand up, Laurence in her arms, a red flash sped past Jack, clinging to Elsa's leg that her ice dress didn't flow over . A red headed, blue eyed princess clung onto her mother's bare leg, grinning with chocolate all over her face.

"Tratulerer med dagen, mamma! (Happy birthday, mama!)" The princess exclaimed, smiling as if she had a HUGE secret that Elsa couldn't know about.

"Takk, lille." Elsa smiled, kneeling on the floor with Laurence, Annaleise letting go of her leg and contently bouncing up and down. "I hear your father was giving you a chase."

"I forgotted to say hap' birfday, that's why I hadta say it now!" Annaleise smiled, Elsa giving her a squeeze with her free arm.

"Thank you for the birthday wish elskling. Now, I think your father needs you to finish what you started. Make sure he doesn't do anything-

"'APPY BIRFDAY, MAMMA!" Ellie exclaimed, running into the meeting room.

"Ellie baby." Elsa smiled, Ellie slowing herself down as she gently hugged Elsa.

"C'mon, Leise! We need to finish mama's present!" Ellie loudly whispered.

"OH! Right! Bye mama! But majesties!" Annaleise giggled, following Ellie out of the room.

"They really are something else." Stefan chuckled.

Elsa stood up with Laurence, kissing him on the forehead, softly laughing.

"They really are, aren't they?"

* * *

-2:30 pm-

"Okay, everything's ready." Anna giggled as she finished piping on the chocolate roses on the multi-layered chocolate "explosion" cake. "Cake, plates, candles, forks, a knife to cut the cake..everything's here!"

"SO, how do you expect us to get this cake out of the kitchen? It's really heavy. Like...really really heavy." Kristoff said as he and Jack attempted to lift the cake from the counter.

"I figured since you two are the strongest ones here, you would be able to handle it. But, seeing that you're having trouble-"

"We've got it Anna." Jack struggled as him and Kristoff slowly moved the cake out of the doors to the dining room.

Anders, Annaleise and Ellie looked up to Anna, who made sure their fathers wasn't looking. She pulled the big bowl of frosting from the counter and sat it between her and the girls, and Anders, reaching behind her to grab spoons.

"Your mama and I used to do this when the old "chef" wasn't looking. Mama and papa would be so upset that we spoiled out dinner, but today's a special day." Anna spooned a large scoop of frosting, the children following. "For Elsa."

"For mama (auntie Elsa)!" The children exclaimed, the spoons going right into their mouths.

"Chocolate!"

"Is really yummy, Aunt Anna." Ellie said, taking another spoonful of frosting.

Annaleise shoveled another spoonful of frosting into her mouth, frosting getting all over her face.

"Annaleise, you might want to slow down with that frosting." Anna said, wiping Annaleise's mouth with a rag. "Too much and you'll get sick."

"Its 'kay. I like chocolate, I won't get sick." Annaleise smiled, eating another spoonful of frosting.

"Sis, remember mama said to too much chocolate will give you a tummy ache?" Ellie asked, handing her spoon to Anna.

"I don't get tummy aches." Annaleise huffed.

"You did when you were a baby." Anna softly replied. "You kept your mama and papa up all night a few times."

Annaleise grabbed the spatula and licked the entire wooden utensil clean from the chocolaty frosting. "There, done."

"AH, well then. We should help get Elsa's party ready, what do you say?" Anna asked.

"YEAH!" Ellie and Anders exclaimed, running out of the kitchen. Annaleise stayed behind, folding her knees into her chest as she hugged her legs.

"Leise, what's wrong?" Anna asked as she knelt in front of her?

"I didn't get mama anything for her birthday."

"That's alright, she'll under-"

"NO! It's not okay!" The princess cried. "I was gonna make mama a pretty card and write her a song but I don't know what to write on both of them!"

"Hey now."Annaleise pulled her niece close, giving her a squeeze as she lifted Annaleise's head up. She looked into her nieces eyes, and then her face._She looks exactly like El- _"Annaleise, you look EXACTLY lie your mother when she was younger. I think I know what we can do for your present for your mother." Anna winked.

"What?" Annaleise asked, wiping her eyes.

"Bring your sister up to my room and you'll see." Anna smiled.

-later-

"WOAH!" Ellie and Annaleise exclaimed as Anna held two little blue dresses that were almost identical to Elsa's ice dress. "It looks like mamas!"

"Before we eat cake, you'll give her your presents in these. Annaleise, do you know what song you'll sing for your mama?"

"Mmhm." Annaliese nodded. "But Ellie needs to help me with it."

"What song are you singing?"

"You hafta see when we sing it."

Elsa finally escaped the meeting hall, bouncing Laurence up and down as she softly spoke to him, giggling and laughing.

"Did we have fun with Stefan and Alexandra? You were a very, very good prince today."

Elsa stepped into the hall, using her free hand to open the doors to the dining hall, only to be greeted with a,

"SURPRISE!"

"What is THIS?!' Elsa exclaimed, Jack taking Laurence from Elsa as he scooted her toward the table where that HUGE cake sat upon the table.

"Well, we thought we'd do something a bit..different for your birthday." Anna smiled, nodding her head forward, Elsa spinning around only to see her two girls in miniature ice dresses. Hair braided just like hers as well.

Annaleise and Ellie smiled, holding two papers in each hand, clearing their throats.

"Mama, we have a BIG present for you." Ellie said.

"It's just for you and we hope you like it." Annaleise blushed.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

_"vinteren kommer, luften stille og kaldt._

_årstidene er i endring, og alt er stille._

_snøflak faller og alt sover,_

_innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt._

_innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt._

(Winter is coming, the air still and cold,

the seasons are changing, and everything's still.

Snowflakes are falling and everything sleep

s inside of their homes where dreams are kept,

inside of their homes where dreams are kept)"

Elsa felt tears come from her eyes as she heard the girls sing the lullaby she had sang to them when they were infants. This serious, was THE BEST present she ever had received in a very, very long time. Elsa knelt down and both of the girls ran into her open arms, embracing her as they snuggled into her chest.

" Tratulerer med dagen, mamma." Annaleise tiredly muttered, beginning to fall asleep in her mother's arms.

Ellie handed Elsa the picture she drew. It was the girls, Elsa, Jack, Laurence, Anders, Sven, Anna and Kristoff in front of the ice palace.

"Elske, I love it." Elsa smiled.

"Takk, mama. Leise, mama said-" Ellie began to say until she heard Annaleise softly snore, wrapped on one of Elsa's arms. Elsa slowly stood up and rested Annaleise in her arms, gently rubbing the back of her head as Annaleise happily sighed.

"She's right, chocolate doesn't give her tummy aches. It makes her tired." Anna thought to herself, as Elsa shot a look to Anna, chocolate frosting still on Annaleise's cheek, softly chuckling as she took Ellie by the hand as the princess began to yawn. "Looks like it's naptime for the two of you."

"Same goes for you, mister." Jack said to Laurence, who had fallen asleep the moment he went into Jack's arms.

"You too, love." Anna smiled, Anders tiredly tugging on Anna's skirts. She picked him up and followed her sister and Jack out of the dining room, taking the children up to their rooms to take a well deserved nap. The children were settled in for a few-hours nap as the adults began to laugh hysterically downstairs as they shared stories from their week. Cake had been eaten, some saved for the children, tea and milk taken into the family study, and four fast asleep adults sprawled out on the couches, the fire softly flickering in the fireplace.

"Happy birthday, love." Jack whispered.

"Thank you, elske." Elsa replied.


	6. You Squeaked

There wasn't a day that went by in Arendelle that was quiet. Now that the girls were old enough, they were able to chose any form of art they found fitting. For Ellie the piano was a perfect fit. Her hands were small, but big enough to play simple chords. Every day after her history lessons, which usually happened two hours before lunch, and after mathematics, Ellie would sit at the piano and practice as much as she could, Elsa and Jack sometimes sitting in while she practiced without her knowing. Annaleise on the other hand didn't seem to have patience with sitting for hours and plunking ebony and ivory keys for hours on end.

She tried the flute, that didn't stick very long. She tried the harp. That lasted about five minutes. Drawing wasn't her strong point, and art never really appealed to her in any form. There was, two, well, one and a half instruments that Annaleise took up in an instant: the violin and, her voice.

At the age of seven, she picked up the violin and at the first note, she fell in love with it. Not only did she not have to sit on a hard wooden bench, she could freely move around and even dance while she played if she wanted. At Christmastime, the two princesses would play carols for the entire family, even singing along to them as they played. Ellie always had en eye for sheet music, choosing music easy enough for both her and her sister to play, but not too easy. Now it wasn't until her teenage years did Annaleise come to develop her singing voice. She could easily hit the high notes with ease, her throat never straining as she went from a high octave to a lower one in one breath.

You could probably picture her singing to the birds and animals, mainly because she loved singing to herself outside when no one was listening. But of course, she didn't sing for the birds and reindeer, she sang because..well, she loved to. Even though her personality was bright and sunny, like her fire powers (Jack and Elsa were still quite unaware of), she became awfully shy when she had to sing in front of people. For the longest time, she wouldn't let her own parents hear her sing. Only Ellie and their music instructor, Kai were the only ones allowed to hear her belt those lovely notes.

But one lovely March afternoon, unbeknownst to the the fiery-haired princess, Elsa and Jack were invited to sit in on a lesson for the girls. It was Elsa's first real free-day to do whatever she wanted, and Kai jumped at the first opportunity to invite the Queen and King Consort to hear their girls talents.

* * *

Kai softly knocked upon Elsa's office door, the door beginning to slowly swing open as he cleared his throat. Elsa looked up from her desk and automatically recognized Kai's shoe from the doorway.

"Kai! Please, come in. I'm just finishing up a few signatures." Elsa said, motioning for him to come and sit down.

"Let me guess, Wessleton is trying to once again strike up a trading agreement again." Kai said, taking a seat in the chair in front of Elsa's desk.

"Mmhm." Elsa replied, finishing her signature. "Should I draw a angry frowning face to show how serious I am?"

"You could always send his majesty to start a snowball fight and yell "Heck no, we won't fall for that trick again."

Elsa snorted, covering her nose and mouth as the giggles escaped her lips.

"Oh Kai, what would we do without your witty remarks?"

"I believe your council's afternoon topics would be absolutely dull if I never made suggestions, mi-Elsa." Kai bowed his head. "Now, I hear you have a free day tomorrow."

"You're right," Elsa replied, looking at her calendar that hung upon the wall. "Did you have something you needed me to do for you?"

"Not exactly, but the girls have their music test and if you and his majesty were able, you might want to come see them perform?"

Elsa's face brightened up at the moment she heard Kai mention "perform".

"Ellie will be playing the piano, as usual. But the song she's playing is pretty advanced. She could be the next Mozart or Beethoven if she keeps practicing as much as she does."

"She does love that piano. She's so talented when her hands hit those keys."

"Now as for Annaleise, she won't be playing the violin this time around."

"Oh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Maybe this time we'll FINALLY get to hear her lovely voice Ellie keeps telling us about?" She said, sipping on her cup of tea.

"You've never heard her sing?" Kai asked.

"When she was younger yes. But once she hit those teenage years, she's quite the shy little bird, even around Anna and Kristoff. You'd think that at age sixteen, she'd get past that slippery slope of stage freight. She never had it when she played the violin for us."

"From experience with string instruments, the sound of a violin never changes unless it's out of tune. She's afraid that her voice will change, and voices can't be tuned like a violin or piano."

"She gets it from me, not from Jack. Poor kid." Elsa sighed, placing her pen back in its cap and setting it upon her desk. It fell silent for a few second, until both Kai and Elsa heard footsteps come running down the hall from the staircase.

"Mama, Kai! You..you have to see this!" Laurence huffed, a giant smile on his face.

"Laurence, what's going on?" Elsa asked as her and Kai began to stand up from their seats.

"You just have to see-well, HEAR, what's going on! Father, Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff and Anders are watching it happen right now, come on!" Laurence grinned as he motioned for the two to follow him.

"That boy," Elsa muttered, picking her skirts up and running after Laurence, Kai following. They followed him to the open window above the gazebo on the east side of the palace.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered. She pointed down, Elsa making her way over to the window and softly smiling as she saw a familiar princess "Listen."

Annaleise sat under the giant willow in the east courtyard, sniffing a daisy as she softly hummed the song was preparing to sing for her music test. It had to be staged perfectly. Ellie had secretly invited Prince Bjørn to help ease her sisters anxiety by singing with her. But Bjørn had another idea to help her ease Annaleise out of her fear of singing in front of people.

Oslo laid nearby Annaleise, still humming to herself. Ellie clicked her tongue, Oslo's head popping up, his ears perked up as he heard his other master call for him. Olso bounded over to Ellie, the princess tying Bjørn's jacket around his heck, his work hat upon his head and a rose in his mouth. Ellie sent the wolf back over to Annaleise, who softly gasped as she saw Oslo wearing Bjørn's clothes.

"Oh, so you're a prince now, are you?" Annaleise giggled. She stood up and curtseyed, softly laughing.

"Your highness."

Oslo panted and rubbed his head against her leg.

"You know, I usually don't like to sing in front of anyone, but you're an exception." The princess winked.

"Jeg vet du, gikk jeg med deg en gang på en drøm,"

Annaleise twirled around Olso, picking him up by the paws and dancing with him on the lawn.

"Jeg vet du, at glimt i øynene dine er så kjent for meg"

"She's got such a lovely voice," Elsa sighed, leaning against Jack.

"I wonder why she's kept it from us." Jack replied, squeezing his arm around Elsa's shoulders.

"Men jeg vet at det er sant, at visjoner er sjelden hva de synes"

Bjorn winked to Ellie, sneaking around to the gazebo, wauting for the perfect moment to catch her by surprise.

"Men hvis jeg kjenner deg, vil jeg vite hva du gjør  
Du elsker meg på en, de måten du gjorde en gang på en drøm ."

Bjørn grabbed his hat and jacket from Oslo the second Annaleise get go of his paws, twirling to a patch of crocuses, picking one and holding it in her hand, ready to put it behind the wolves ear.

"Men hvis jeg kjenner deg, vil jeg vite hva du gjør  
Du elsker meg på en, de måten du gjorde en gang på en drøm".

Bjorn sang with the princess, gently grasping her wrists, Annaleise taken completely by surprise.

"B-BJØRN!**" **Annaleise exclaimed, covering her mouth and blushing.

"Annaleise, that was..that was amazing!" Bjørn exclaimed.

"N-no, no it's not. I just-"

"You're shy when it comes to singing in front of other people. How about I join you?"

"Ri-right now?!"

"Is that..Bjørn?" Kistoff asked as he squinted to see if that was the prince.

"Well would you look at that." Jack said. "I think he's trying to help get rid of her stage freight." He looked to Elsa, who smiled up to him as they watched their daughter bashfully accept the princes help.

"Jeg vet du, gikk jeg med deg en gang på en drøm,

"Jeg vet du, at glimt i øynene dine er så kjent for meg"

The prince sang, taking Annaleise by the hand and trirling her in a circle, her anxiety lessening a bit as Bjorn spun her around once more.

"Was that the song you were going to sing tomorrow for your test?"

"Oh that? No, I usually sing that one to myself when no one's around. The song I'm doing is called "Syng søt Nightengale". Ellie and I are doing it as a duet while she plays the piano. I;m nervous because my parents will be there."

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous. Don't you have a princess test coming up in a few months that you'll be singing for?"

"Well, if I can break my stage freight, yeah. I will."

"You've got this, fireball." Bjorn winked, kissing her upon the forehead. "But now, I think you and Ellie should get to practicing so it sounds amazingly fantastic."

"Will you come tomorrow? I know Olkstad is a ways away, but-"

"I really want to, but mother and I HAVE to attend grandmother and grandfather's council .."

"Unless you sneak out?" Annaleise grinned.

"I was going to say I could ask mother to skip out and she would know exactly why. If I'm not there bu the time you sing in the afternoon, I'll for sure be there in the evening."

"Promise?" Annaleise pouted her lower lip, fixing Bjorn's hat.

"Promise." Bjorn smiled, kissing her forehead. "I should get going. If Misty and I aren't back before evening, mother will have our heads."

"Go on prince. I'll see you tomorrow." Annaleise winked. She then notice her throat felt a little sore, rubbing her neck with her hand.

"You okay, fireball?."

"Yeah, my throat kind of hurts. I'll drink some tea before I go to bed so I don't do any more damage."

* * *

The next day

Ellie sat at the piano, stretching her arms and cracking her nuckles as she waited for Annaleise to sit next to her. She figured that instead of her standing and facing everyone while she sang, she would sit with Ellie and look onto the sheet music while she played the piano. Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kai, Gerda and the girls were the only ones in the room. Kai had his grading book out, pen in hand as he paitently waited for the girls to start their test. Ellie turned around on the piano bench, nervously similing.

"I have no idea where she went."

"She's probably in the hall still. I saw her pacing the floor when we came in." Jack said as he got up to go check on her.

Elsa stopped him, allowing Ellie to see what was taking her. Ellie poked her head out of the door and there was her sister. Pacing the floor as tiny flames grew at her nuckles, softly massaging her throat, her face red and beginning to drip with sweat.

"Woah there, clam yourself."Ellie said, stopping her sister in her tracks.

"Ellie, I can't do this," Annaleise's voice shook, her hands trembling.

"Yes you can!" Ellie reassured her sister, taking her hands and cooling them with her ice.

"What if I mess up? What if my voice squeaks?"

"Sis, your voice won't squeak. Just trust me on this one. Sit with me on the bench."

"And what, look at the music while you play?"

"Well, kind of. Sit next to me on the bench while I play, you'll sing your part then I'll come in when it's my turn."

"You sure this is going to work?" Annaleise asked as she nervously smiled.

"It's a step in the right direction, sis. Now, let's get this test overwith." Ellie smiled, leadng her sister back into the music room.

"We've had a change of plans for our music test." Ellie anounced. "Instead of us doing them individually, we're doing our test together."

Annaleise turned her head, looking back to see if Bjorn was there. Nope. He wasn't. She did, however, catch her mouth the words "you've got this" as she sweetly smiled and winked. Annaliese gulped and turned around, nodding at Ellie so she could begin playing.

Once Ellie's fingers hit the piano keys, a soft lullaby-ish tune came from the giant insrtrument. Annaleise tapped her foot in time, taking a deep breath and beginning the first few words of the song.

"Syng søt nattergal

Syng søt nattergal ,

Høøøøøyt over meg

Å synge søte nattergal

Syng søt nattergal

Høyt over

Å synge søte nattergal

Syng søt nattergal

Høøøøøyt

Å synge søte nattergal

Syng søt nattergal"

Ellie: Årsak i første gang i evig

Annaleise: (Ingen tåper er her, det er bare oss!)

Ellie: Vi trenger ikke å være redd  
Annaleise: (Mitt hjerte slår med sangen inni meg!)

Ellie:Vi er et bra team sammen  
Annaleise: (Den første og andre vers!)

Ellie: Vi kan synge synge sangen vi har gjort  
Annaleise: (Ellie, vent stemmen min det blir verre!)

(Cause in the first time in forever

(No fools are here, it's just us!)

We don't have to be afraid

(My heart beats with the song inside of me!)

We're a great team together

(The first and second verse!)

We can sing sing the song we've made

(Ellie, wait my voice it's getting worse!)

Annaleise could feel her throat begin to tighten. This never had happened before, and it was really freaking her out.

"Is she alright?" Elsa whispered to Kai.

"She's getting nervous. Horribly nervous, she's grasping her throat!" Kai replied as he set his grading book down on the chair. "She's never gotten this anxious before!"

Ellie: Vi har fått, vil det gjøre mor og langt smil!  
Annaleise: (Ellie, kan jeg er redd! Ellie, kan du stoppe her!)

Ellie:Du og jeg vil holde sammen  
Vi kan synge denne sangen for alltid  
Du og jeg vil gjøre vårt aller, aller beste du vet

Annaleise: Jeg kan ikke!

(We've got , it'll make mor and far smile!

(Ellie, please I'm scared! Ellie, please stop here!)

You and I will stick together

We can sing this song forever

You and I will do our very, very best you know

(I CAN'T!)

The last note squeaked from Annaleise's mouth, her worst fear happening. Tears began to spill from her eyes as she bolted from the room and into the hallway.

"Well, they both passed." Kai said, giving the girls passign marks as Ellie, Elsa, Anna and Jack went to go find the nerve-wracked princess.

"Wait! Sis! We passed! We-" Ellie couldhear muffled sobbing coming from the family study. She motioned for her parents and Aunt to come closer. "We passed, aren't you glad about that?"

"Go...just go." Annaleise said, barely audible.

"Annaleise, sweetie you did just fine." Elsa softly said as she swayed towards the couch the princess sobbed in.

"I made a fool out of myself," She squeaked.

"You did not. You were absolutely amazing, love. Both of yougirls were." Elsa stroked her forehead, lifting her chin and wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumb. "A squeak or two happens to every singer, elske. Even trained opera singers get them once in an while during practice. You can't let one bad note destroy your passion."

Annaleise nodded, sniffling as she sat up, rubbing hr throat once more.

"It feels...like my throat is on fire." Annaleise whispered. Then, her eyes widened. She not only had a sore throat, she had also lost her voice.

"Mor, my voice is gone!" Annaleise said in a barely audible tone.

"Jack, would you get me a spoon?" Elsa asked as she led Annaleise into a better lit part of the room, tilting Annaleise's head back and looking into her mouth. Jack gave her the spoon and with the handle part, pressed Annaliese's tongue down and noticed that her throat was inflamed. "Looks like you've strained your voice, love."

"Strained my-"

"Shh." Elsa quieted Annaleise. "You dont' want more damange to those vocal cords. I'm sending for Dr. Gaither so she can treat your throat. Now, up to bed. You've got to rest your body and those vocal cords.

Annaleise opened her mouth to speak but closed her lips. Ellie took her sister by the arm and helped her up.

"Ya know, we make a pretty good team for duets."

Annaleise mouthed the words "thank you" and followed her sister up to her room, where Doctor Gaither would diagnose the princess with strained vocal cords, following a regiment of not talking, warm tea, warm soup and plenty of sleep.

And within the next few months the princesses vocal cords healed right up just in time for the real princess test: a test of a skill of their choice to show of to their parents, tutors and two lucky boys.

* * *

**FORESHADOWING! **


	7. I Wanna Go Home pt 1

Sunny spring days were made for sitting outside and enjoying a good book, or for Ellie, a good medical encyclopedia to satisfy her need for the latest medical techniques and, though it may sound grotesque, diseases and conditions. Who she developed that quirk from, no body knows. But, it did seem to suit her. Who reads the entire library collection of medical encyclopedias and journals at the age of sixteen anyways?

For a select few, it wasn't quite warm enough to sit outside without any light covering, but for Ellie, even as a child, the cold never seemed to bother her much. Heat did, but not the cool spring air. When she was younger, the three (Ellie, Laurence and Annaleise, and sometimes Anders), were never allowed outside without at least a scarf of light covering even if it was warm enough to not need such extra layers. The palace guards always found the thrown aside articles of clothing, constantly returning them to the Queen and King by the pile.

But today it was not too warm for Ellie's liking, but both cool and warm enough to wrap a a light shawl around her shoulders as she read the latest publishing about blood diseases and bacteria. What a lovely subject for a princess to learn about. She had just gotten settled into the first chapter when a gust of wind blew the light purple shawl right off of her shoulders and got caught upon the highest branches of the apple tree Ellie sat under.

"Are you kidding me?" Ellie growled, rolling her eyes as she tried to look for a stick long enough to bring the shawl down. "Mor is gonna kill me if I lose this."

No stick was found, and the princess resorted to the last thing she wanted to do: climb the darn tree and bring it down herself. Ellie sighed and jumped up, grabbing a nearby branch and swinging her legs up to another branch sturdy enough to hold her weight. She let go of the branch her hands held onto and swung herself forward, catching the next branch and climbing up as cautiously as she could, dodging the branches that almost whacked her in the face that were full of apple blossoms.

* * *

Elsa was passing by a nearby window, facing the apple tree, her morning filled with signing necessary order forms for a new violin for Annaleise, who had broken the fingerboard and snapped the strings from smacking Laurence with it (who had decided hiding under his sisters bed and jumping out at her was a great idea), a new set of oil paints for Ellie, who had used all of the ones from her birthday, and a practice sword for Laurence, who had takn an interest in learning proper sword techniques. Elsa stopped at the window to look at the blossoming apple tree, smiling as she saw the flowers and leaves sway in the breeze. That is, until she saw a light purple shawl caught upon a branch, followed by a few of the branches moving and an ebony-haired princess climbing the tree. Elsa quickly unhatched the hooks in the window, resting her hands on the window sill.

"Elisabeth Petra, what in the world are you doing?!" Elsa called, Ellie struggling to grab the shawl, quickly turning her head and locking eyes with her mother.

"The wind blew my shawl up here, so I climbed up to grab it!" Ellie said, reaching out towards the branch the shawl was caught on.

"Elske, please be careful! Don't try to be your sister and fall out of the tree!" Elsa called back.

Ellie nodded, reaching further until the branch snapped, losing her grip, her balance thrown off and tumbling down the numerous branches, snapping a few on the way down. Elsa gasped and created a sheet of ice to catch Ellie, but she was too late. She fell right past the ice, smacking her head on a larger branch, falling to the ground and landing on her left arm. She laid on the grass, not moving, unconscious and bruised. Elsa quickly lept from the window, creating a slide of ice to safely go to the ground. She carefully rolled Ellie to her side, Ellie's arm bent in an abnormal position, the skin beginning to bruise.

Elsa froze, she tried to call for one of the guards, but all that came out was a loud scream in which Elsa could only screech "ELLIE!"

Kristoff was the first to react to the scream, rushing all the way from the stables to the western end of the courtyard. Elsa was in tears, trying her best not to move Ellie much as she encased her arm in a thing sheet of ice.

"Kris-Kristoff!" Elsa sobbed, stroking Ellie's cheek. Kristoff knelt down by his nieces side and out from the corner of his eye, he saw her broken arm.

"Elsa, what happened?" He asked as he gently picked her up and cradled the princess in his arms.

"She...she fell from the tree." Elsa sniffed, the shawl floating down from the top of the tree, Elsa catching it.

"Let's take her inside, it looks like more than just her arm is a bit battered and bruised." Kristoff said, Elsa leading him into the palace.

Ida, Frederick and Sam (who happened to be taking Kai's place for a short while) were instructed to fetch a bowl of hot water, two washcloths and extra blankets by Elsa as she led Kristoff up the stairs to Ellie's room. They rushed past Annaleise's room, who was finishing her letter to Bjørn, and gently placed Ellie in her bed, Elsa pulling back the covers and Kristoff lying Ellie on the mattress. Annaleise poked her head in the room, raising an eyebrow.

"Mor, what's going on?" She asked as she came into the room.

"Elske, I need you to get your father!" Elsa sniffled, pushing Ellie's bangs out of her face. Ida and Frederick rushing in with a bowl of hot water and washcloths.

"What happened to Ellie?" Annaleise asked, getting closer to her sisters bed. As she reached the edge of her mattress, her hands flew up to her mouth once she saw her sisters arm encased in the cast of ice. "Ellie..." She whispered to herself, backing out of her sisters room and rushing to the family study where Jack and Laurence played a game of chess, Laurence winning of course.

Annaleise burst into the room, her eyes beginning to water.

"Leise, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Ellie...her arm is bent...its horrible!" Annaleise pulled her father out of the room, up the stairs and to Ellie's room.

"Elsa, what happened?"

"She..she fell out of the apple tree..her arm is twisted. Look," Elsa wiped her eyes, waving her hand over the ice-encased left arm of Ellie's, revealing the abnormal bent position.

Ellie still didn't move, her breaths were short but nonetheless, she was still breathing.

"I'll get Dr. Gaither. If she hasn't woke up yet she may have hit her head on the fall down." Jack said, his hand on Elsa's shoulder. He could feel himself tear up as she gazed upon the unconscious princess. She just laid there, motionless. Her cheeks were scratched, her forehead slightly bruised and her arm really beginning to turn odd colors.

Jack rushed out of the room and flew into town, retrieving Dr. Gaither, who had convincingly finished a house call to the Thune household (Fritz's family home).

* * *

"Sophia, hold up!" Jack called from the air, the mid-forties woman turning around as her brown eyes met Jack.

"You look a bit worried, your highness. Something wrong?"

"It's Ellie. She fell from the apple tree in the courtyard."

"How far up the tree was she?"

"She must have been close to the top. She was trying to get her shawl down and she lost her balance." Jack explained. "Her arm is bent in a really weird position and she's still knocked out."

Sophia knew that right from the moment when Jack mentioned Ellie was "knocked out", this was serious.

"She hasn't woken up yet? This is serious." Sophia said. "It might be more serious that you think, we should go now."

-A few minutes later.-

Jack and Kristoff sat outside of Ellie's room while Dr. Gaither examined the princess. She first started with the princesses head. Bruised forehead, bruised cheeks, a slight cut on her lower lip, a graze between her right ear and cheekbone. She carefully opened Ellie's eyelids, checking to see if her pupils were dilated. The good news was that her pupils weren't dilated, the not so great news was that she might have done a bit more damage than just bonking her head on a branch.

"The good news is that the only broken bone is her arm. She could have done major damage to her head if she hadn't landed on her side. The not so great news is that we won't know if further damage was caused to her head when she fell until she wakes up."

"How long until she wakes up?" Annaleise asked as she pressed a tissue to Ellie's cut lip.

"That depends on when she's ready to wake up. When she does wake up, don't bombard her with questions or touch. We need to treat this as if she's developed amnesia, but I wouldn't diagnose amnesia at the moment." Sophia explained, rubbing some ointment on the graze near the princesses ear.

"Thank you, Sophia. You have no idea how grateful we are that you became our family physician." Elsa nodded her head.

Sophia softly laughed. She then walked around to opposite side of the bed, ready to pop the bone into place.

"Alright, now I need you two to hold her while I pop the bone into place. Prepare for a "pop" or "crack" sound."

Elsa and Annaleise held Ellie's body, Sophia popping the bone into place, Ellie slightly groaning. She prepared the plaster and began to wrap the princesses limp arm in a plain white cast.

"Your sister Anna is the one you should thank for that. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been given the honor of delivering four healthy children in the royal family." Sophia smiled, slightly nodding.

"Now when she wakes up, come get me right away. I've got a few more tests to do on her before she gets too excited to move."

"Same place?" Elsa asked.

"Same place." Sophia winked, taking her leave.

"Elske, please wake up." Elsa sniffled, a tear falling onto Ellie's cheek and rolling down to her jaw.

* * *

Ellie tossed and turned, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes. Not only was she in a bit of pain, the room she woke up in was astronomically unfamiliar. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking around the soft lilac room, pictures of different things hanging on the walls, a board that read "BEST SISTER EVER" hung to the right of her bed. She squinted her eyes and struggled to sit up, the girls in the photos in barely any clothing at the sea side, smiling happily as a dog lept in front of them.

"What the.." Ellie thought. As she was about to get out of the bed, the bedroom door opened. In bounded a strawberry blonde young woman, about twenty-two or twenty three. She wore a black "Winter is Coming" t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and a pair of black sandals

"Oh good, you're awake." She smiled. Ellie had to take another look at the young woman, squinting as her vision came into focus.

"Anna-leise?"

"Thank goodness you remember who I am." The young woman smiled. "You took quite the fall a few days ago."

"What...what happened? Where am I?"

"You're at home, silly. Don't tell me you've forgotten where you're at."

Ellie looked around, the room quite unfamiliar. She shook her head "no" and bit her lip, sinking back to her pillow.

"You really bonked you head hard if you've forgotten where we both grew up at."

"We...we were raised in a palace. And your clothes, what in the world are you wearing?"

"A palace? What the- Ellie, we aren't royalty. We live in Icehurst."

"Ice what?"

"Icehurst? Icehurst, Maine. Yeah, you've really bonked your head."

"Ugh, nevermind. Where are mother and father?"

"Mother is downstairs making breakfast and Papa is taking over your shifts at the bakery."

This made no sense whatsoever to Ellie, still trying to process why she wasn't in her own room in the palace.

"What? Mother is making breakfast and papa is working at a bakery?"

"Mmhm. She makes the best chocolate chip pancakes in the world." Annaleise smiled, still trying to be as sensitive to her sister as she could. "And yes, our family owns the world famous Arendelle Edibles bakery and cafe."

"Oh...and I work there?"

"Mmhm. You make amazing peanut butter cup cupcakes. Even Fritz can't resist picking up a dozen for his freezer for when you come home from work."

"Wait...Fritz. Fritz Thune?"

"Yep. Your dorky fiance who can't keep his hands off of you. Neither of you can keep your hands offf of each other, now that I mention that."

"Oookaaay... And What about Bjørn?"

"Oh, you remember him!"

"Slightly..?" Ellie looked down and saw a wedding band around her sisters left ring finger.

Annaleise smiled and shook her head.

"Wait, you two are married. That makes him my..brother in law?"

"He does. He's in Norway visiting his grandparents." Annaleise held her hand out to her sister, Ellie taking it and slowly sitting up, her stomach growling quite loudly as she smelled the sweet smell of pancakes wafting from downstairs. "You're hungry. Let's get food."

As Annaleise walked her sister to the door, Ellie noticed a certain picture, well, poster of Annaleise and her with two people who looked like their Aunt and mother.

"Annaleise, where is this at?"

"HM? Oh, that. You don't remember our Disneyland trip?"

"N-no I must not."

"Well, you and I took a sisters trip to Disneyland and we got pictures with Elsa and Anna."

"We did? They look like mother and Aunt Anna."

Annaleise took a better look at the picture.

"You know what, they kind of do. You were so excited to meet them that after we got home, our Halloween costumes HAD to be Elsa and Anna." Annaleise said, pulling out a handmade, almost exactly replica of the ice dress. "This is what caught Fritz's eye. You didn't even need a wig with that blonde hair of yours."

"WHAT. My hair is BLONDE?"

Ellie turned to the nearby mirror and in front of her eyes, was blonde hair.

"My hair...why is it blonde?!"

"You bleached it, remember?"

"N-no. Sorry, just the bump on my head made it a bit..blury."

Annaleise giggled, pulling Ellie out of the door.

"C'mon twin. Let's get food before you pass out from starvation."

-moments later-

"MOOOOM, SHE'S AWAKE!" Annaleise exclaimed as the girls came down the stairs.

"Oh good!" A woman's voice sang as the smell of pancakes got stronger by the second.

"She's a bit confused. Dr. Gaither was right, she's a bit puzzled. She didn't believe that her hair was blonde."

Ellie looked around the walls, picture after picture of her and Annaleise, Laurence and Anders in the snow, costumes and family portraits. Her eyes fixated on the little blonde girl, whom she assumed was herself, and moved then up to the blonde woman, presuming it was their mother.

"Shouldn't you be driving back soon?" The woman asked, Ellie making her way to the dining room, which was also part of the kitchen.

"I can't leave yet! She just woke up. The final dress rehearsal starts Monday, and its only Tuesday." Annaleise sighed, taking a bite of an apple as she sat at table. "Besides, Ellie said she'd come with me for opening night."

"Elske, I'm sure she- Well hello sleepyhead. How're you feeling?"

"Mor? How long have I been asleep?" _And why are you wearing such weird clothes?_

"Four days, love." Elsa smiled. She had the same blonde hair, braided to the side, exactly like Queen Elsa's. "But now that you're up, you should eat something. Fritz has been calling your sister every day to see if you're awake." Elsa said, going back to mixing pancake batter.

"Leise?" Ellie whispered.

"Hm?"

"How old are we exactly?"

"Twenty three."

_The last thing I remember is being sixteen and chasing a shawl._

Elsa handed Ellie a stack of pancakes, her favorite breakfast food, sticking a fork in the middle of the stack.

"Eat up, you need your strength before you and your sister depart for New York for her big night."

"Big night...Sis, what was it you did again?" Ellie asked, carefully pouring syrup over her pancakes and slicing them with her knife.

"I am an actress. But not just any actress." Annaleise boasted. "A Broadway actress."

"Who doesn't fan her feathers like a peacock like her big rival does." Elsa snickered, Annaleise nodding her head in agreement.

"You have a rival?" Ellie asked, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Ughm yes. Hilde Andersen thinks she's some great actress who woos the male cast members into her dressing room after every closing night. It's quite disturbing."

Ellie giggled

"Why, 'a stalks up and down like a peacock-a stride and a stand; ruminates like an hostess that hath no arithmetic but her brain to set down her reckoning; bites his lip with a politic regard, as who should say, 'There were wit in this head an 'twould out'; and so there is, but it lies as coldly in him as fire in a flint, which will not show without knocking." Recited Ellie.

"Nerd." Annaleise chortled.

_What's a nerd?_

"Well, since you two have some catching up to do, why don't you go for a drive and do some shopping?" Elsa smiled, dangling a long handwritten list in front of Annaleise. Annaleise pouted and took the list.

"Fine. We're out of here tomorrow, so I'm adding to the list."

"Deal. You girls have fun. OH. Give this to your father at the bakery. The dummy forgot his lunch again." Elsa shook her head, kissing Ellie on the forehead, then Annaleise.

"Welp, come on sis. We've got some shopping to do." Annaleise scooched her seat back and pulled Ellie's back.

"OH! Here," Elsa ran to her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, handing it to Annaleise. "Two quarts of pistachio and two of whatever you girls want."

"What for?" Ellie asked.

"Ice cream, silly. Parks and Recreation is on and when I come to visit, we all sit around the TV and watch the reruns."

"UH huh." _What in the world is a TV and Parks and Recreation?_

"Be back in a few hours!"

"Bye! Have fun!" Elsa called back.

* * *

Ellie stared at the car handle, quite unsure what to do.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to open a car door."

Ellie reached her hand out and pulled the handle, the door opening.

"Seatbelt: on." Annaleise ran through her everyday car checklist.

Ellie pulled the strap over her shoulder, following what he sister did.

"Keys in ignition: check. Check for oncoming traffic: check. Foot on brake, gear in reverse: check. Foot off of break and backing into street: done and done. Here we go!"

Ellie found it bit odd that she was sitting in a mechanical device with wheels that moved upon black roads, which hadn't even been invented in her time.

"Music time." Annaleise chimed, popping in a circular disk into a slot above the gear change. "It's our roadtrip cd."

"Oh, fun. I...can't wait to hear it."

The CD began to play the first song, Annaleise bobbing up and down while paying attention to the road. She began to sing along with the cd and got a bit too into it.

"Come on, sis! This is OUR song!"

Ellie nervously smiled and rested her arm on the edge of the window.

"_Riding in the bus down the boulevard__  
__And the place was pretty packed (Yeah!)__  
__Couldn't find a seat so I had to stand__  
__With the perverts in the back-"_

"Come on Ellie!"

_"__It was smelling like a locker room__  
__There was junk all over the floor__  
__We're already packed in like sardines__  
__But we're stopping to pick up more, look out"_

Ellie looked at her sister like Annaleise had gone lost her marbles. Princesses never bobbed their heads up and down like...that. And what in the world was she doing smacking the circular wheel in her hands?

_"__Another one rides the bus__  
__Another one rides the bus-_

"Take it away, sis!" Ellie stared at her sister quite confused.

_"__Another comes on and another comes on__  
__Another one rides the bus__  
__Hey, who's gonna sit by you__  
__Another one rides the bus"_

"Sis," Ellie rubbed her forehead.

"_There's a suitcase poking me in the ribs__  
__There's an elbow in my ear__  
__There's a smelly old bum standing next to me__  
__Hasn't showered in a year,"_

Annaleise poked Ellie's cheek.

_"__I think I'm missing a contact lens__  
__I think my wallet's gone__  
__And I think this bus is stopping again__  
__To let a couple more freaks get on look out"_

"SIS." Ellie loudly announced.

"Not in a Weird Al mood, are we? Hm. Here, dig through that white case by your feet." Annaleise, signaling right and pulling into the right turn lane to go onto the freeway.

Ellie flipped through the circular disks, nothing caught her eye until she saw a blue with a snowflake on it. She pulled it out and handed it to her sister, who popped the Weird Al CD out and put the other one in.

"I figured you'd pick this one out. It's great to be multi-lingual, isn't it?"

Ellie nodded, having no clue what she had picked out. She leaned back in the seat and stared out of the window, watching the odd vehicles and buildings go by. Ellie's ear's perked up as the first few notes played from the speakers, Annaleise singing along to the song.

"_Det glitrer hvitt over fjellet I natt  
Det er vakkert vintervær,  
I riket jeg bor alene  
Og som dronning står jeg her  
Og vinden hyler lik som stormen I mitt bryst  
Holdt det ikke ut, himmelen så mitt dyst."_

"Your turn."

"_Slipp ingen inn, la ingen se  
Slik er plikten du er jo født til det__  
__Du dekket til det ingen så  
Det vet de nå."_

Both girls sang the chorus, Annaleise happy to know that her sister remembered their favorite song.

"_La den gå, la den gå  
Den kraften jeg skjulte før  
Lå den gå, la den gå  
Jeg har snudd og stengt en dør  
Jeg er lei, alt de tror de har sett  
La det storme nå, litt frost gjør meg ingenting uansett."_

"Mother had this in her diary," Ellie whispered to herself, Annaleise unaware she had said anything.

"_Litt avstand gjør det meste, så lite som det er,  
Og den frykt som en gang holdt  
Kan ikke nå meg her-"_

"Your turn!"

"_Nå skal jeg se hva jeg får til  
Å teste grenser når jeg vil  
For alle regler er forbi"_

Both girls belted the notes.

_"__Er fri_

_La den gå, la den gå  
La min kraft fylle alt jeg ser  
La den gå, la den gå  
Jeg gråter ikke mer  
Jeg blir her  
Der gleden er  
La det storme nå."_

"Okay, this time we switch parts." Annaleise quickly said.

"_Min kraft den jager gjennom luften ned mot jord"_

"Your turn!"

Ellie smiled.

"_Og sjelen er som frostne iskrystaller I fra nord."_

Both girls sang the next lines together, smiling as the sang the words."

_"__En tanke har en tatt form som rim med nåler i  
Jeg vender aldri hjem  
All fortid er forbi."_

Ellie undid her braid, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders, Annaleise rolling the windows down, sticking their arms out of the window and belting the last part of the song.

"_La den gå, la den gå  
Jeg skal stige lik solen nå  
La den gå, la den gå  
Perfekt er fortid så  
Jeg er klar og jeg smiler bredt  
La det storme her  
Litt frost gjør meg ingenting uansett."_

"Whew! That was fun!" Ellie exclaimed, softly smiling to her Annaleise who chuckled as she changed to the radio, turning the volume down.

"What?"

"You know, if something's bothering you, you can tell me."

"Yeah. I know." _I know a bit too well._ "Would you think I was crazy if- oh, Nevermind."

"Aw come on, what is it?"

"No, it's okay. It can wait."

"No, I can tell somethings bothering you." Annaleise said pulling over into a vacant parking lot. "Spill it."

Ellie's hands shook, shaking as if she were about to release a blast of ice out of fear.

* * *

"Mor, look." Annaleise quietly whispered, nudging Elsa awake as her sister's hands began to frost the sheets.

"Her hands are shaking." Elsa softly gasped, holding Ellie's cold right hand.

* * *

"Your hands are shaking, what's going on-"

And in the next few moments, Annaleise witnessed something she had never believed she would see in her entire lifetime; ice seeping from her sisters fingertips, frosting the seats and inside lining of her car.

"What the...Ellie?!"

Ellie panicked and found the door handle, struggling to open it until she finally managed to escape the car, leaving behind a trail of ice as she ran out of the parking lot and into a nearby forest. Annaleise quickly fumbled through her handbag and pulled her phone out, calling her mother.

"Come on, come on...Answer."

"Hello love. Did you brig your father-"

"ELLIE LEAKED ICE ALL OVER MY SEATS."

"Wait, what? Annaleise, are you sure it wasn't ice cream on the seat?"

"No, mom. Ice came out of her fingers and I should be running after her." Annnaleise said, quickly unbuckling and dashing out of the car, phone still to her ear.

"She's gone? Catch her!" Elsa's voice went from confused to worried. "Just..bring her back home."

"Got it. Hanging up now." Annaleise replied, running after the trail of ice, following it to the wooded area. She had never been into these woods before, her heart beating faster as she stepped slowly into the wooded forest. The smell of pine was everywhere, combined with the coolness of ice left by her sister, it felt a bit nice as she sun shone down upon Annaleise as she followed the trail of ice to a large hollow tree, sounds of sobbing close by. Annaleise knelt down by the hollow tree, peering into the hole as her sister sobbed and sobbed, ice crawling up the entire trunk of the dead tree, the temperature beginning to drop as the surrounding trees began to frost over.

"Hey, it's okay." Annaleise held her hand out, hoping Ellie would grab her hand.

"I don't know where I am..." Ellie sobbed. "I-I wanna go home."

Annaleise began to shudder, her teeth beginning to chatter as she came closer to her sister, her hand still held out.

"C-c'com. We-we've gotta...get...brr...our..genius...father...h-his..lunch." Annaleise curled up into a ball, grasping her arms as she shivered and shook.

"Oh, no, this is my fault." Ellie sniffled, pulling her sister out of the tree, supporting her as she carried her sister back to the car. Ellie opened the back door, entering first and pulling her sister inside, covering her with a blanket that happened to be in the back seat. "Please...please wake up." Ellie sniffled, about to stroke her cheek, but stopping as she realized she had began to ice the car. Ellie shook her head and clenched her fists, remembering a technique that prevented her from releasing more ice. She took a breath and released her hands, letting them rest on the leather, thinking of good things, the ice slowly beginning to disappear within a few minutes.

Annaleise opened her eyes, looking straight up at her sister, reaching for her hands.

"I don't know what's going on...but I think it's pretty that cool you have ice powers now."


	8. I Wanna Go Home pt 2

Elsa gently stroked Ellie's slightly warm cheek, Annaleise sitting on the opposite side, doodling on her sisters cast by drawing stick figures and flowers on the dried plaster and gauze. Ellie slightly flinched, clenching her fist and scrunching her nose.

"Maybe Pabbie knows what's going on inside of her head." Annaleise said, breaking the silence.

Elsa looked up and smiled tiredly. Two days had gone by and barely two hours of sleep was all the sleep Elsa had gotten. She yawned and crossed her arms on the bed, resting her head inside of her folded arms.

"Maybe he does. Why don't you (yawn) and Laurence get him." Elsa sleepily sighed, closing her eyes and dozing off.

* * *

"Besides the ice powers," Annaleise said breaking the awkward silence between her and her sister. "What else aren't you telling me?"

Ellie forced her eyes to the floor of the Corolla, sighing as she finally turned her head to face her sister.

''I don't think you'd believe me if I told you."

"Ellie, the only way you'll feel better is if you get this off of your chest. Now spill."

"I-I remember climbing up the apple tree in the courtyard to get my shawl. Mor told me to be careful, and, of course, I come tumbling down after losing my balance. And after that...I woke up..here."

"Okay, so courtyard, apple tree, fell down and you woke up here." Annaleise tried to process what she told her. She wanted to believe her, but this didn't sound right. "I remember it differently."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, all I know is that mom said you fell from a tree in the back yard and you were out cold." Annaleise explained, pulling in front of the bakery. "So, do you wanna come in?"

"I guess so." Ellie opened the door and stepped out, met with the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla as Annaleise opened the front entrance of the bakery.

"Papa, YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH AGAIN." Annaleise shouted, a man bonking his head on a shelf as he sprinkled sprinkles on a batch of freshly frosted cupcakes.

"Annaleise Frøya..." The brown haired man mumbled, dropping the bag of frosting as he saw Ellie.

"Ellie, you're awake!" He exclaimed, leaping over the counter and embracing her.

"So..this is papa." Ellie squeaked.

"Papa, your back." Annaleise scolded Jack as he nervously chuckled.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jack smiled, leading Ellie behind the counter and handing her a peanut butter cup cupcake.

"I feel...alive I guess."

"Some stuff is a bit fuzzy, I wouldn't rush into questions." Annaleise shouted from the front of the store, picking up two paper bags and sliding a few rolls into one, and some sugar cookies into another.

"Well you're awake so this gives us a reason to celebrate." Jack smiled. "Knowing your mother, she'll go all out with dinner tonight. Besides, it's Tuesday. Parks and-"

"Recreation reruns are on tonight. We still have to get the ice cream." Annaleise smiled, handing her father money for the rolls and cookies. "Keep the change."

"Of course, your majesty." Jack snickered, the front door creaking open. In came Fritz. Tall, dark brown hair and green eyes Fritz. He saw Ellie and dropped his grocery bags, running to her and embracing her.

"ELISABETH!" He exclaimed, hugging her close. "You-you're awake!"

"I am." Ellie smiled, hugging him. _So this is what adult Fritz looks like. He's very, very handsome._

"Your mother called me and said to meet your sister at the bakery because she has a surprise for me. And, here you are. My surprise." He bent his head down and softly kissed Ellie's dry, pink lips.

"That felt good." Ellie realized what she had said and covered her mouth. "Sorry, that slipped out."

"No, it's okay." Fritz winked.

"Well, we should get going and pick up the ice cream. You two can kanoodle or...do whatever it is you two do when you're alone later." Annaleise said, pulling her sister to the front door and outside.

"Bye, love!" Ellie exclaimed.

Fritz blew a kiss to Ellie, Ellie blushed and waved like she were love-drunk.

* * *

Ellie held her hands up, little snowflakes dancing on her fingertips as Annaleise left her in the car to pick up the cream from the ice cream parolr. Annaleise threw the bags into the back seat, buckling back up as she watched her sister play with snowflakes.

"I don't know how we're going to explain this to mom."

"Why would we? Your Ellie doesn't have ice powers."

"Uh..well, I may have called mom when you booked it into the forest."

"You what?!" Ellie shouted.

"Easy there, foghorn."

"I don't even know what that is, but no! I won't go easy. Why did you tell her?!"

Annaleise pulled over to the side of the road, slammed on the brakes, Ellie bouncing forward and freezing the dashboard as her hands landed on the hard plastic. Annaleise tried to keep herself composed, but it just wasn't working.

"You know, I've been SO patient with you, Elisabeth. I understand that you've gotten hurt and just woken up, but what do you think I'm going to do when my sister has ice powers?!" Annaleise raised her voice trembling. "I mean, why would you go running away from me instead of telling me up front about this?! The Ellie I know wouldn't-"

"I'm not your "Ellie". I don't even know what happened, I don't know where I am, so if you would kindly back off, JUST PLEASE! Leave me alone! I'll figure this out myself." Ellie growled, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. She began walking, quite unsure of where she was actually going, Annaleise following her in the gray Corolla.

"You've got to be kidding me." Annaleise growled. "Where are you going." She called from the car.

"Stop following me." Ellie huffed as she stormed down the street.

"If you're heading home, you're going the wrong way."

Ellie glared at Annaleise, turning around and walking in the opposite direction, tears beginning to spill from her eyes as she whispered to herself, "I wanna go home."

A few minutes later, both girls found themselves back "home", Ellie swinging the front door open, stromping up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

"Welcome (door slam), home." Elsa called from the front room. Annaleise sniffled as she quietly shut front door, wiping her eyes as Elsa came into the entry way to ask what was going on.

"Annaleise, what happened between you two?" Elsa asked, bringing Annaleise into the front room, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to Annaleise to wipe her eyes.

"I...I lashed out at her on accident. She snapped at me and I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"What if I talked to her?" Elsa asked, turning the TV off.

"Good luck. She probably froze the door shut just to keep me out." Annaleise slumped onto the couch, pouting as she sulked into the soft pillows. "What...the..frick.."

* * *

"Elske?" Elsa asked, gently knocking at the door.

"Go away."

"It's just me. Your sister is downstairs."

Ellie shyly opened the door, ice creeping up the walls and onto the ceiling. Ellie crawled under the covers and began sobbing into her pillow.

"Ice...what in the world?" Elsa asked, touching the cold walls. She shuddered and crawled under Ellie's sheets, gently stroking her cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

Ellie sniffled, snot starting to drip from her nose and her eyes still watering.

"Just let it out. Keeping it in will only make it worse." She said, moving the bangs out of Ellie's face.

"I...I don't know.." Ellie shook, her hands trembling as Elsa held them in her hands. "I-I feel like this is all a dream. I don't know where I am, everyone here is...different.."

Elsa pulled Ellie in close, Ellie continuing to sob into her chest. As Ellie sobbed, Elsa began to hum a very familiar tune into her ear, rocking her back and forth.

* * *

"Pabbie, what's going on?" Annaleise asked as the troll began to look into her memories. His hand placed upon her forehead, Pabbie placed a stone over Ellie's heart that began to glow purple, which to the trolls, meant she was in a state of dreaming.

"It appears that both her mind and soul is stuck in an ongoing dream." Pabbie whispered, making sure not to wake Elsa. Jack covered Elsa with a fleece blanket, her back rising and falling with each breath as she continued hold Ellie's hand. From out of his cloak, Pabbie brought forth an ointment and rubbed it under her nose. "Depending on how strong her will is, it may be a few hours before she wakes up."

"Thank you Pabbie," Jack said, shaking the troll's hand. "It really means a lot."

"It's not a problem at all. Any time you need me, you know where to find me, majesty." Pabbie said, excusing himself from the room, Laurence ready to bring him back to the Troll's Glen.

Annaleise brushed her sister's hair back, softly humming the lullaby Elsa sang to them when they were younger.

"Please...please wake up."

* * *

"M-Mor?" Ellie asked as she looked up to her mother.

"Elske?"

Ellie held her hands up, a single snowflake floating up on the space between her hands and Ellie's.

"Ice...you've got ice magic.."

"Y-you're not afraid? Not angry?"

"Why in the world why I be angry with you? You did noting wrong. You've always loved winter, it suits you."

Annaleise burst into the room, tears streaming down her face as she leaped onto the bed, smothering Ellie and Elsa with her own body weight.

"I'M SO SORRRRYYY!" Annaleise sobbed, her tears falling onto her sister, Ellie's chest beginning to glow as the tears dripped onto her chest.

"Ellie...what the..?"

Ellie sat up, her hands beginning to glow purple, soon enough her whole body beginning to glow as she smiled, looking to Elsa and Annaleise.

"A dream...it was a dream!" Ellie exclaimed, embracing Elsa and Annaleise.

"What-what's happening to you?!" Annaleise cried.

"Home. I'm going home!" Ellie exclaimed, smacking her hands together, a purple light emitting from her hands, her body completely gone from the room as Elsa and Annaleise stared at each other, still not sure what to think of the situation. That is, until Annaleise's phone began to buzz like crazy.

Annaleise looked at her phone, Laurence was calling. What in the world did he want?

"Rence?"

"SIS! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Wait...what? What do you mean she's...awake?" Annaleise asked, looking to Elsa.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"Laurence. He said Ellie's awake. But..how is that possible when she was...just...here." Annaleise looked at the empty spot on her sister's bed. Then it hit her. "If Ellie is still in the hospital, what in the world was that "Ellie" doing here in her bed?"

"I thought you brought her up here when I came to get her a change of clothes for when she wakes up!" Elsa exclaimed.

"That..that wasn't me. But then that means...the Ellie that I spent the day with wasn't from here."

"SIS? You still there?"

"Rence, we'll be there in a little while." Annaleise replied, hanging up.

"We keep this between us?" Elsa asked as she went to the closet to pull out Ellie's ice dress.

"We keep this between us."

* * *

-A few hours later-

"Mmm." Ellie groaned, slightly turning her head, then wincing in pain as she tried to move her arm. "OW."

"Hmm. Ellie?" Elsa yawned. Her eyes flew wide open as Ellie's eyes met hers, the skin around her eyes and face bruised and scratched. "ELLIE!" Elsa cried, wrapping her eyes around Ellie as carefully as she could.

"M-mama...What..happened?" Ellie softly asked, moaning in pain as she moved her head.

"Shh, don't move love. You fell from the apple tree." Elsa dabbed Ellie's forehead with a cool cloth. "You're going to be fine."

Ellie slightly smiled, biting her lip as she squeezed Elsa's hand. She looked to her left, Annaleise fast asleep in her chair, a line of drool running from her lower lip to her chin.

"I.."

"What love?"

"I'm...so glad to be home." Ellie smiled, a tear falling from her eye.

"We're so happy you're back." Elsa smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I'll send for Dr. Gaither. You just rest, elske."

"Mmhm." Ellie replied softly giggling. _Everything's back to normal._

Annaleise snorted, falling off of her chair and onto the floor, still fast asleep.

_Well, almost back to normal._


	9. They're All Sick

**Girls: 17, Laurence: 14**

* * *

The sun rose above the fjord, the light reflecting onto the palace as it began to raise higher in the sky. The rays of light shone into Elsa and Jack's chambers, giving them a wake up call. Elsa buried her face into the soft pillow, escaping the rays of light, only to be fully awakened by Jack.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He smiled, pulling the pillow away from her face. Normally Elsa was pretty cheerful in the morning but today, she wasn't. Her eyes were full of tiredness, her hair a mess, a frown upon her face.

"Didn't sleep so well?"

"Mm, not at all." Elsa groaned, sitting herself up. "Laurence wasn't feeling so well last night, so I stayed up with him until he fell asleep. That was two hours ago."

"Why don't I keep an eye on Laurence and you get some sleep?" Jack suggested, stretching his arms wide as he yawned.

"But I-"

"Anna and I can handle it. You just stay here and rest. Also pray that the girls don't get what Laurence has."

"Mor? Far?" A tired voice asked, Ellie stepping in as she rubbed her eyes, her night dress sleeves hanging off of her shoulders.

"Come here, snowflake." Jack held his arms up as Ellie wobbled over to her parents bed. Jack helped her lean against him, feeling the heat radiating from her skin. "Elsa, she's burning up."

Elsa's hand flew up to Ellie's forehead. Jack was right, she was burning up.

"She's got a fever. Do you feel alright, elskling?"

Ellie shook her head no, snuggling deep into Jack's chest. Holding onto Ellie, he got out of bed and spread a thin sheet of ice across her forehead.

"I'd better check on the other one." Jack sighed, supporting Ellie on his shoulder.

"I already did, she's just as miserable as I am, only she has the worst out of Laurence and I." Ellie coughed, her hand flying to her mouth to cover her cough as they walked down the hall.

"How bad is it?" He asked, carrying her to her room, opening Ellie's door and helping her into bed.

"Head over the sink bad." Ellie climbed into bed, Jack cracking the window so cool air could come into the room. "Thank you papa."

Jack knelt over Ellie, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're welcome, snowflake. I'll ask Heidi to bring some ice cream and something cool for you to drink. sound good?"

"Mmmhn." Ellie nodded, turning to her side hugging her pillow close. "Papa?"

"Hm?"

"I..I would ask if you would get Fritz..but I don't want him to..*cough cough cough*"

"I'll add cough medicine to that. Just try to get some sleep and rest."

"Mmhm."

* * *

"Annaleise, are you awake?"

Instead of a response, he heard coughing and gagging, muted by the closed door.

"I'll take it as a yes." Jack knocked and entered, the washroom door closed. "Leise? Are you-"

"Don't come in far!"

"I'm seeing if you-"

*bleegghhhh*

"I'm assuming you want your mother." He thought. "How many time have you...thrown up?"

"Too...many times. Papa, please...just.."

"Sorry Elsa, but you're needed."

* * *

"Mm, how are they?"

"We've established that Ellie has a horrible cough and fever. Annaleise has it even worse."

"How bad?"

"Worse than a cough. From the sounds of it, she's been throwing up for a while"

"I guess sleep will have to wait." Elsa sighed, dragging herself out of bed to take care of three sick children, well, three young adults.

"Why not after you check on them, you get some sleep and I take over for the rest of the day?"

"It's worth a shot, " Elsa replied excusing herself to wash up. "Oh, that meeting-"

"I'll have Anna cancel them. Don't worry, we've got this covered."

* * *

"Ellie, elskling." Elsa sweetly asked, poking her head through the door.

"Mama, I feel horrible. " Ellie flung her hand up to her forehead, trying to cool it herself. Elsa placed her hand upon Ellie's, a soft webbing of ice falling upon her forehead.

"Did you take any medicine yet?"

"No, not - *cough cough*"

Elsa quickly pored a spoonful of cough medicine into a tablespoon, letting it fall into her mouth as she placed the spoon above her lips.

"That..that tastes horrible."

"I know it's not the best tasting, but you will feel much better. Trust me." Elsa pulled the covers up to Ellie's shoulders, widening the window.

"You look tired."

"I've been up with your brother all night. When your children need you, sleep comes second." Elsa yawned, sitting on the edge of Ellie's bed. "You, my dear have it better than your brother."

"Annaleise has it worse."

"I heard. Remind me again how bad she has it."

"Bad enough to lock herself in the washroom all night. I'm surprised neither you or papa heard her."

"I'm surprised as well." Elsa kissed her forehead, passing her a cup of cold water. "If you need anything, just call for your father or I."

"I thought you had a meetin today." Ellie nasally said, wiping her raw, red nose.

"Cancelled."

"You can get a nap in...sleep...sounds...ni-" Ellie began to drift off to sleep, the cough medicine finally working its magic.

"Maybe, elskling. Maybe."

* * *

"Annaleise? Darling, are you feeling alright?"

"M-mor?" A muffled sound came from the washroom.

"Elskling, I'm coming in." Elsa opened the bedroom door, the room empty except for the light coming from under the washroom door. She quickly made her way to the washroom, Annaleise leaning against the wall, her face red and drenched with sweat, dressed in one of Bjørn's shirts which he left behind.

"Min jente." Elsa whispered as she ran to the cabinet, swiping the thermometer and holding it between her teeth, then coming to her daughter, attempting to help her stand up.

Annaleise's legs wobbled as Elsa led her out of the washroom and to her bed. She began to sob, knowing full well she could have taken care of this herself, but unfortunately was too weak to even do so. Elsa brushed her hands over Annaleise's bare arms and legs, trying to cool her off. It sadly didn't work. She froze a cloth and dabbed Annaleise's forehead, this time actually helping quite a bit as she helped Annaleise turn to her side, facing Elsa.

"Mor, hvorfor gjør dere dette (mother, why are you doing this)?"

"You're my child, it's my job to take care of you when you're not feeling well." Elsa continued to dab her forehead, Annaleise looking away from embarrassment as Elsa

shook the thermometer . "I may be the queen, but my family comes first. And that means you and your brother and sister. Now open."

Annaleise stopped her sobbing, opening her mouth as Elsa placed the thermometer under her tongue. her vision was blurry from previous hours of crying, looking to Elsa. Her lip quivered as she tried to ask for Elsa to stay, but instead decided it wouldn't be any use. She was probably too busy with her scheduled meeting to stay even five minutes.

"Scoot."

"Wha-?"

"Scoot over." Elsa climbed onto the bed, bringing Annaleise close, resting her head upon her shoulder.

"Buh you'll geh shick if-"

"I can risk getting sick once in a while. To be honest, I didn't want to even attend this meeting in the first place." Elsa squeezed Annaleise, creating a few small ice pieces in her hand, giving them to Annaleise to suck on as she removed the thermometer. "Here, you'll feel better with at least some water in your stomach."

Annaleise took the ice chips and placed them in her mouth. The cold water dripped down her throat, the burning sensation finally leaving as she continued to suck on the ice.

"A hundred and three."

"That high?"

"Mmhm."

And at that very moment, the princess felt the need to sneeze.

"Ah-Ah-Aah-"

*Pause*

"CHOOO!"

As Elsa turned her body to pour a spoonfull of cough medicine, and from her finger tips, nose and mouth, red and orange flames skidded over bed and onto the wall, charring the wallpaper behind her vanity.

_Phew, she didn't notice._

"Mor?"

"Yes, elskling?"

"Can...can you stay for a little while?"

"If it makes you feel better, it's fine by me. Just, try to get some sleep after, okay?"

"Mmhm."


	10. Our Brother Laurence

_"Would you like to say hello?" She softly asked._

_"Uh huh." The girls nodded._

_Elsa reached Ellie's hand first and put it where her stomach began to curve towards her pelvis. She did the same with Annaleise's, pushing the girls hands down gently. They felt a sudden flutter. They shot a look up at Elsa, their mouths agape with the look of "what just happened?"_

_"Hei bror eller søster" Ellie whispered into her mother's stomach._

_Annaleise laid her ear on Elsa's stomach._

_"Jeg elsker deg."_

-Previously, a few months earlier-

"So, girls, you must have some...questions." Jack cleared his throat, the girls sitting on the edge of their parents bed, contently listening to their father.

"Is mama sick?" Ellie innocently asked, clutching her polar bear plush in her arms.

"Mama isn't sick, snowflake," Jack smiled. "Well, sometimes she doesn't feel well during the day but that's normal."

"Is that why mama's tummy is round?" Annaleise asked as she curled up to Elsa's side, poking her mother's swell. Elsa softly chuckled and placed her hand over the red-head's hand, Annaleise looking up to her and smiling.

"Do you know why it's round?' Jack asked, swinging Ellie on the other side of Elsa, snuggling under her mothers arm.

Ellie and Annaleise looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Well girls," Elsa looked to jack, Jack sitting down on the bed. "We wanted you to be the first to know that you're going to be big sisters."

"Big sisters?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, you'll be big sisters to either a new baby sister or brother." Jack added, his hand upon Ellie's shoulder.

"Baby brother or sister?" Annaleise asked, looking to Elsa.

"Mmhm." Elsa smiled, kissing Annaleise upon the forehead. "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask?"

Ellie nodded her head, gently placing it against her mother's slight swell.

"Can you still make snowflakes?"

"Of course I can.""Elsa giggled, waving her right hand in the air and creating a small snowflake, letting it fall onto Ellie's nose. The princess giggled as the cold flake landed on her nose and melted within an instant.

"Mama, when will bror eller søster come?" Annaleise asked, her big blue eyes staring up at Elsa's.

"Springtime, elske." Elsa smiled, lifting Annaleise's chin. "That means that your brother or sister will be here in time for the Spring Festival."

"Oh. I see." Annaleise replied. "Will the baby take our place?"

"Goodness no, love! No one can ever replace you two, ever." Elsa figured that this would be one of the questions the girls would ask. She looked to Jack, motioning for him to continue on.

"When the baby comes, we will still love you just as much. If we spend more time with your brother or sister, it doesn't mean we don't love you any less. Babies need more attention after they're born, just like you two did when you were newborns." Jack smiled, booping Annaleise's nose."Do you remember when Anders was born? How he needed a lot of attention because of how small he was?" Jack asked.

Annaleise nodded no, Ellie nodding yes.

"That's how it will be come springtime." Elsa said, re-adjusting herself upon her pillows.

"Do we get to help when the baby comes?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, elske. We would love it if you and your sister helped take care of your new sibling. You'll get to know each other faster."

"Yay!" Annaleise chirped, snuggling under Elsa's arm as she placed her hand on her mothers swell again. "When the baby gets here, can we play with it?"

"Not for a while, love. Maybe after a few months you can, your brother or sister will be too small to be able to play with." Elsa replied, Jack handing her a cup and a couple of vitamins that she forgot to take that morning.

"If it's a boy, he should be named Law...Lawence." Ellie had a bit of a hard time trying to say Laurence, but Elsa and Jack knew what she was trying to say.

"Laurence was your great-grandfather's name." Elsa smiled. "What if it's a girl?"

"Apple." Annaleise said with the straightest face a three year old could ever have.

"Love, I don't think we'd call your sister "Apple."" Jack snickered.

"Emma?" Annaleise asked, a grin upon her face.

"Emma." Elsa smiled, recalling a certain Emma from a few years back. She looked to Jack, who nodded a "yes.". "Emma is a lovely name."

"Laurence or Emma." Jack smiled, placing a kiss upon Elsa's forehead.

"Lawence or Emma." Both girls giggled, Elsa pulling them close and kissing them upon their cheeks.

* * *

"Congratulations, your majesties." Lord Buface, or as Annaleise, and Anna loved to call him when he wasn't around, "Lord Buttface", complimented the queen and king as the Jul Ball came into full swing. "When is Arendelle expecting their next prince or princess?"

"Springtime," Elsa replied, her arm wrapped around Jack's, her hand resting on her swell. "April at the latest."

"You must be very excited for the little one to come," Lady Buface smiled. "How do the girls feel about getting a new brother or sister?"

"You know what, they're doing surprisingly well with the concept. They haven't really had many questions about where..you know.." Jack winked, the group looking over to Annaleise and Ellie playing with Anders as Anna held him by his hands.

"They're at that age where they WILL ask. Just give it time." Lad Buface winked. Elsa unlinked from Jack's arm, pulling Cecily aside.

"Cecily, I have to ask. After your youngest son was born, did Elena happen to act differently when he got more attention?"

"I suppose she did feel a bit jealous at first. It didn't last long once he turned two months. Elena was very eager to help with whatever she could and, now that you mention it, it made it much easier to have more than one person help."

Elsa smiled, looking over to her girls as Kristoff balanced them on his muscular arms.

"I'm sure they'll be just as excited as you and Jack are." Cecily smiled. "Just remember, these children will one day get married and have children of their own. Oh, speaking of that, when do you plan on telling Annaleise about her betrothal to the prince from Olkstad?"

_Oh, that's right. I've almost forgot about that._

"Not for a while. I don't think either of us will discuss it until she's at least past the age of fifteen. She'll have a lot on her plate. Besides, she is the future Queen of Arendelle when she comes of age."

"It may not look like it now, but I believe Annaleise will be a great queen, like her mother."

"Believe it or not, I've thought the same thing quite often. I just worry about their teenage years. That's the thing that really terrifies me."

"Believe me, teenagers are quite a handful. A little rebellion, angst, sass, and sibling rivalry never hurt none." Cecily laughed. "Boys are easy, girls...are not."

Elsa slightly sighed, once again looking to Anna and Kristoff with Anders and the girls. Anders had fallen asleep in Kristoff''s arms while the girls and Anna sat in the corner and munched on sandwiches. Anna swung her arm over to Kristoff, sandwich in hand, and gave him a bite of the cucumber sandwich. The princesses giggled as Anna ate the rest of the sandwiched, Anna making faces at them as they laughed hysterically.

"They're so cute at this age. But they grow up, and, sometimes, become absolutely obnoxious and argue a lot. Good luck." Cecily snickered, Elsa rolling her eyes at her and shaking her head. "But I'm sure they won't be as bad as my girls."

"You want a bet?" Jack asked, floating behind the two women.

"I don't gamble, Frost. But my husband does. I'm sure he'll take any bet of yours any day."

"Jack, it's getting late. The girls should be getting ready for bed." Elsa nudged her husband, Jack getting the picture. She yawned, her hand covering her mouth as she yawned. She hadn't been this tired in a long time, especially before the girls were born. There were maybe a few instances where she fall asleep during meetings purely on accident, but never during a ball. "And I think I should do the same thing. Sorry to cut this short, Cecily. But I did enjoy the chat."

"My pleasure, Elsa." Cecily smiled, leaning in to whisper in Elsa's ear. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We have to reschedule our next meeting to after the new year. Half of the council will be on holiday until the second week of January."

"Thank you for reminding me," Elsa yawned. "I'll make sure to let the palace staff know so they can make preparations."

"Okay girls, time for bed." Jack broke up the fun, both girls giving him the "aw, come on" stare.

"But papa, we were having fun!" Annaleise pouted.

"I could see you were, but it's time for bed. You don't want the morning grumps, do you?"

"No...I guess not." Ellie shyly replied, Anna kissing her goodnight on the cheek.

"Goodnight girls!" Anna smiled, giving Annaleise a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Aunt Anna!" Both girls hugged their aunt, jack scooping them up in his arms, carrying them out of the throne room and up the stairs to their bedroom. By the time he opened the bedroom door, both girls were out like a fire that lost its flame. The girls were sound asleep on Jack's shoulders, Jack placing them in Annaleise's bed so he didn't have to unfold a second bed's sheets. He placed a goodnight kiss upon their cheeks, covering them with the soft sheets and turning the light off, closing the door softly behind him.

Elsa made her way up the stairs, supporting her back as she walked down the hall and into her room. She quickly undressed and changed into a light nightdress. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, unbraided her hair and began brushing the tangles out, her eyes drooping by the second. She yawned and placed the brush on the nightstand, crawling into the silky ice blue sheets under the wintry moonlight, yawning once more as she wrapped her arms around an extra pillow, taking a deep breath and sighing as she felt a slight fluttering come from her middle.

"Godnatt kjærlighet." She quietly whispered, Jack placing a kiss on her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-April-

"Are you girls excited for your brother or sister to come?" Anna asked as she ran a comb through Ellie's raven black hair.

"Mmhm!" Ellie replied, nodding her head up and down. Annaleise sat on Anna's bed, watching Anders roll around with Kristoff while her mother and father met with Dr. Gaither. Earlier that morning, Annaleise had tried to help Elsa and Jack put the finishing touches on her new siblings room. Jack was constantly telling Elsa to take it easy, but of course Elsa refused. She couldn't just sit back and watch, it made her absolutely bored to death. Soon they found themselves arguing over the tiniest details, such as not putting the crib next to the window, whether there should be stuffed animals inside, things like that. It had gotten to the point where Elsa snapped at Annaleise for accidentally dropping a porcelain bear on the floor. The poor girl's eyes filled with tears, running out of the room and into the library where she hid herself under a pile of pillows and blankets, hoping no one would find her. Never had anyone snapped at the princess. Maybe a stern warning, but never a snap.

"Did I just...snap at her?" Elsa asked, taking a seat in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"Looks like it. I'll go find her." Jack said, starting to leave as Elsa pulled on his wrist, stopping him.

"No, I'll go. I don't mean to get angry at her." Elsa sighed, Jack helping her up as she began her search for Annaleise.

She first checked her office. Not there.

Her and Jack's bedroom. Not there.

The girls room. Nope, not there.

The library? Perhaps. Maybe there was a princess who was hidden under a mound of pillows of blankets who though she had gotten herself into a tremendous amount of trouble.

"Goodness, that's a big mountain of blankets. Excuse me, blanket mountain, have you seen my daughter?" Elsa playfully asked, knowing full well Annaleise was hiding in there due to the mound moving up and down.

"NO." The mound replied.

"Oh, that's too bad." Elsa sighed. "I was really hoping that I could talk to her. I scared her and I think she deserves an apology."

The mound shifted, Annaleise pushing the numerous blankets and pillows off of the couch, a slight frown upon her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked towards her mother, a bit nervous to talk to her after accidentally dropping the porcelain bear.

"I sorry," Annaleise sniffed, wiping the snot from her nose with her arm. "I didn't mean to break the bear."

Elsa pulled her daughter close, stroking the back of her fire-red hair with her hand.

"Elskling, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Your father and I..we've been arguing over the littlest things and I never intended to get upset with you. It's just a bear, we can replace it."

"Are you and papa okay?"

"Yes, love. We'll be just-"

"Mama?" Annaleise asked as Elsa's hand flew to the underside of her swell, letting out a slight moan. "Er du ok?"

"I'm okay love. I just need to lie down for a little while." Elsa pulled one of the remaining blankets on Annaleise's side of the couch, laying it over her legs as she situated herself on a pillow, Annaleise joining her as she snuggled under her mother's arms. For a good half hour, Annaleise had already dozed off as Elsa endured the dull pains in her back. She slightly winced at this long, tightening of her muscles, trying not to wake Annaleise. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that she shot straight up, groaning in pain, waking Annaleise from her nap. Her big blue eyes looked to her mother, Elsa holding her swell as she took deep breaths.

"Mama, are you hurt?"

"No, Annaleise. Your brother or sister is getting ready to come now." Elsa took a deep breath , the pain finally subsiding. Annaleise jumped off of the couch, Elsa standing up and taking Annaleise by the hand, leading her down to Anna and Kristoff's room. Elsa knocked on the door, Anna and Ellie greeting her at the door. Ellie went to Elsa, Anna picking her up to give her mother a hug.

"Mama, when is our brother or sister coming?" Ellie asked.

"Soon love. Really soon."

Anna could take subtle hints that when she meant soon, she really meant soon.

"Annaleise, Ellie, why don't you go play with Anders and Kristoff? I need to talk to your mother for a minute or two."

"Kay." Ellie giggled, chasing her sister into her aunts room.

"Elsa, by soon do you mean, "soon soon"?"

Elsa nodded, biting her lip as she supported herself on Anna's door frame.

"Let's get Jack, then he can get Dr. Gaither while I stay with you."

"Anna, not this time." Elsa winced.

"But what about you?"

"Stay with the girls. It's their first time being big sisters, and they need someone to keep them occupied until baby comes."

"Okay, if that's what you really want." Anna replied, leading Elsa to her room, running off to find Jack.

Elsa laid upon her side, drawing her knees as far up to her chest as she could bring them, slowly releasing and drawing in ice from her fingertips.

"Soon, little one. Soon."

* * *

"He looks funny." Annaleise scrunched her nose as her and Ellie watched Laurence shove his foot I his mouth.

"Sis, all babies look funny." Ellie said, reaching her hand into Laurence's crib, Laurence grabbing Ellie's hand and trying to stick it in his mouth. "Ew, his hand is all wet."

Elsa and Jack passed the doorway of their room, their eyes catching the girls interact with their brother. They couldn't help but smile, quietly sneaking into the room as the girls continued to watch their fascinating brother.

The girls giggled, reaching their hands into the crib, Annaleise wiggling her index finger on Laurence's lips, the tiny prince making funny sounds as Annaleise moved her finger faster and faster.

"He sure makes funny noises."

To hide their laughter, Jack and Elsa quickly escaped their room, spacing themselves a few feet away from the door way and began to snicker as Laurence's sounds got louder and louder.

"EW, HE SMELLS FUNNY." Ellie exclaimed.

"Your turn." Elsa winked, escaping the hallway and booking it to her office.

"Wait..wha- Elsa." Jack growled, rolling his eyes as he floated to the bedroom, the girls sitting contently upon their parents bed. "DO you wanna change him?" Jack winked

Ellie and Annaleise scrunched their noses, shaking their heads no and running out of the room.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, little guy. Us Frost men need to stick together, right?"

Laurence giggled, clapping his hands together as Jack picked him up and carried him to the changing table.

"I'll bet you're hungry too."

Laurence stuck his tongue out as Jack proceeded to change the little prince, being amazingly content. Laurence was squeaky clean, pretty hungry, but nonetheless clean. Ready to be placed in the arms of Elsa.

"I'm afraid it's your turn. He's sticking his tongue out again."

Elsa softly chuckled, taking the prince from Jack and nudging him out.

"He gets it from you, it seems." Elsa winked, closing her office door. "Well then, it's just you and I, and Mr. Slush." Elsa kissed the princes tiny nose, Laurence giggling and placing his tiny hands upon Elsa's cheek, Elsa placing Laurence's snowman plush in his arms as he gazed into her eyes.

"Aa."

"Aa is right, kjærlighet."


	11. The Dress My Grandmother Wore

"On three, suck your stomach in. One, two," Gerda instructed Annaleise, hands gripping the bedposts as Gerda prepared to pull the princesses corset strings tighter. "THREE!"

Annaleise struggled to take a breath and suck her stomach in, letting out a gasp as Gerda pulled and yanked the corset strings, tying them together.

"Why...do...we even..need to wear these?" Annaleise squeaked.

"It's only for today, your highness. Your mother and father have invited the heads of the Norwegian and English Parliament for a tour of the Kingdom and a conference with General Thorne. They expect you and your sister to be on your best behavior. You especially, princess." Gerda lifted the princesses arms up, throwing a simple, but appearance appropriate, sleeveless blue dress. The train extended two feet behind the princess, the front and train embroidered with Arendelle Crocuses. Annaleise sighed, wrapping her arms around the bedposts.

"Your highness, are you alright?"

"It's just that..I think we can do better dress-wise. I'm not sure if the heads of state expect to see a princess flaunting her bare shoulders. Don't get me wrong, I love this dress. But, I think they are expecting a lot more out of Arendelle's next queen."

"And you have another dress in mind, princess?" Gerda asked, in the middle of lacing the strings in the back of the dress.

"Mmhm. It's in the spare room next to the library. I've secretly tried it on a few times and I'm sure they would rather see a future queen rather than a unruly princess." Annaleise winked, peering into the hallway, tiptoeing past her sisters room where Elsa helped Ellie twist her hair into a loose bun. The princess quietly opened the door, quickly making her way to the wardrobe and pulling out an almost-like-new dress that her grandmother wore when she was queen. She wrapped the dress around her arm, running back to her room, Elsa noticing a flash of red fly by.

"Y-your grandmothers dress?!" Gerda exclaimed.

"Mmhm. Not only is it mature, but it tells everyone that their future queen is ready to take her place in a few years." Annaleise began to undress, unlace the corset, flinging it to the side as she draped her grandmother's purple dress over her head, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric. She turned to Gerda, nervously smiling as she moved the bangs out of her face.

"You look like your grandmother," Gerda smiled, Annaleise taking a seat at her vanity, powdering her face and applying her lip color. "And growing up so fast."

"You knew Grandmother?"

"When I was a bit younger, I had the privilege to serve them for a few years. I left when the staff was reduced, and now I'm back to serve the royal family again."

Annaleise turned and embraced Gerda, squeezing her tight.

"What's this for?"

"It's for you putting up with my sister, brother and I..well, mostly me for these few years. Thank you."

Gerda patted the princesses back, leaning back and getting a good look at her face,

"You're welcome princess. Now, since you're the future queen, how about we make you look the part." Gerda smiled, separating her hair into different sections, twisting and adding pieces of hair to create a twisted "poof", allowing her bangs to fall onto her forehead.

"Twisted bun?"

"Of course, dear. Let's show those heads of state who's the future boss." Gerda winked, continuing to twist and braid.

* * *

"Thank you, your majesties. We've been anticipating this meeting for quite some time now." General Ronald Alstair bowed, the other heads of state following.

"Our kingdom has been awaiting your visit," Elsa smiled, sporting her coronation dress, bowing her head as Jack took a bow. "I apologize for not being able to attend the tour. We've had a few things to take care of before your arrival."

"Don't worry about it, your majesty." Sir Heinz Rockford smiled, kissing her hand. "Arendelle is always lovely this time of year, and we may have wandered off of the path to see the fields of crocuses."

"The crocuses are quite lovely this year." Jack smiled. "They do tend to distract a few of us here in the palace, especially in the springtime."

"If you would follow us into the place gentlemen, and ladies, we would like to introduce you to the rest of the royal family before we begin our discussion." Elsa gestured for the heads of state to follow her and Jack into the palace, a slight breeze gently the loose strands of Elsa's hair as the sun shone down on the group.

Ellie and Laurence stood at the bottom of the staircase, Annaleise still missing, awaiting their turn to greet the important people that came. Ellie smiled, hair slightly twisted into braided bun, a purple crocus sticking out of the braids along the side of her head. As the group entered the palace, Ellie and Laurence greeted them, Ellie giving a curtsy and Laurence a bow.

"They sure have grown, your majesties. But don't you have a second daughter?" Lady Victoria asked, a purple piece of fabric catching her eye as it got closer from the staircase. All eyes turned up to the staircase, especially Elsa and Jack letting out a slight gasp, as the princess swiftly but gracefully glided down the stairs. "Goodness, she looks exactly like you, Elsa."

_You know what, she really does. Actually, like mother._

Annaleise clasped her hands together as she stepped off of the last step, bowing her head down to the group, a sweet smile threaded upon her palace red lips, her rosy cheeks topping the soft smile.

"Velkommen til Arendelle, alle." She smiled, slightly curtsying to the group, looking up to Elsa who was quite unaware that Annaleise knew that her mothers dress was still in tact, Even she was a bit surprised that it had survived that many years without fading.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, our oldest daughter, Annaleise Freyja. Future queen of Arendelle." Jack introduced her as he gently pulled her over to the group, motioning for Ellie and Laurence to come closer. "Her twin sister Elisabeth Petra, and brother, Laurence Jean."

"Arendelle is very grateful that you and your husband have raised three fine children," Admiral Skøal complimented Elsa and Jack, despite making a monthly visit and knowing how...unique their children really were.

"Never a dull day in the palace, that's for sure." Jack laughed, Elsa slightly nudging him in the ribs .

"ow."

"Jack," She mouthed. "stop it."

"What?"

"I hear you have quite the knack for foreign languages," Lady Victoria said, taking her place next to Annaleise. "May we maybe hear a little sample of what you've learned."

"Mochiron, watakushiha ni shiawase ni naru (of course, I would be happy to)." Annaleise smiled.

"Ah, Japanese. Quite the complex language with so many characters to remember." Sir Franz complimented. "Which other languages will you share with us?"

Annaleise looked to Ellie, motioning for her to come over.

"Elisabeth , vad tycker du om dina ägg (Elisabeth, how do you like your eggs)?" Annaleise grinned.

"Oh no, not the egg conversation." Both Elsa and Jack silently groaned.

"Scrambled , precis som din hjärna är efter lektionerna (scrambled, just like your brains are after lessons)." Ellie snickered.

"Girls..." Elsa blushed, Laurence slightly nudging her shoulder. "Laurence, what is it?"

"Is that bestemor's dress?"

"It is, and I'm wondering why Annaleise got the idea to look for it."

"Maybe because she's becoming you," Jack added, nodding his head in Annaleise's direction. "I mean, look at her. She's got the same mannerisms as you do."

"She does not," Elsa defended herself, slightly twisting her head to get her bangs out of her face. Annaleise did the same while she chatted with the older members covering her mouth while she giggled at the numerous jokes that were made.

"Okay, so she has bangs in her face. Ellie does the same thing, just watch."

Ellie moved her bangs back with her hand, pushing them behind her left ear.

"Nope, not the same." Jack chuckled.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Elsa asked, giving Jack the "really? We're doing this now" look.

"Just watch her. The way she folds her hands in front of her, her smile right before she laughs, that's some of you shining through believe it or not."

Elsa slightly rolled her eyes, keeping her eye on her children; Annaleise especially. She didn't know what it was, but something inside of her was trying to get her to see that Annaleise was slowly, but surely, becoming her. Up until the forest fire incident a year ago, Annaleise had been just like Anna. Carefree, getting herself into different forms of trouble. But after the incident, she really was growing up. A bit too fast, to be honest.

"Mor?"

Elsa snapped out of it, her head turning right to Annaleise, her big blue eyes glistening in the sunlight. There she saw it, not just the way Annaleise had began composing herself in front of important heads of state, but even in front of her parents.

"Yes love?"

"I think it's time for the assembly, I'm sure Ellie, Laurence and I are starting to bore them with our conversations in six different languages." Annaleise nervously laughed, blushing as she tilted her head to the side, still looking at her mother.

Elsa looked at the clock, twelve.

"I think you're right, elske." Elsa kissed her daughter on the forehead. Ellie and Laurence showed the group towards the meeting room, Jack following behind. As Elsa was about to join them, she turned around and softly smiled to Annaleise. "You're more than welcome to join us, elskling. You never know what you'll learn in these important meetings."

"Really! Oh-I mean, I can sit in with you and papa?" Annaleise caught herself, her cheeks turning a darker color of pink.

"Of course, you need all of the experience you can get." Elsa smiled. "And also," Elsa took Annaleise's hands."If you want to change you can. You don't need to impress everyone at such a young age. Although," Elsa noticed a slight tear on the bottom hem of the dress. "I think this dress needs a bit of mending to the hem."

"I don't have to wear the corset do I?"

"Of course not, they're horrible." Elsa winked, nudging her along to go change. "That dress that Lia needs to be worn sometime, right?"

"Right." Annaleise winked, embracing Elsa.

"What's this for?"

"No reason." Annaleise replied, Elsa lifting her chin. "What?"

"Your father is right, you're slowly but surely becoming me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing dear. Go get changed and come back as quick as you can."

"Ooookay." Annaleise raised an eyebrow, going back to her room as fast as she could to change.

"A bit too much, I'm afraid." Elsa sighed, a snowflake dancing along her fingertips as she watched Annaleise run up the stairs.


	12. My Mother and I

Annaleise softly snored into her pillow, her hair frizzed and plastered against her face, a line of drool running from the side of her lip to her pillow. She softly snorted as she turned to the right side, facing away from the sun. Within the next minute, she felt something, well actually, someone climb onto her bed, proceeding to gently shake her in hopes to wake the sleeping beauty up.

"Annaleise, wake up." A soft voice whispered.

"No..." Annaleise groaned, pulling the covers over her head. "Go away."

"Sweetie, it's time to get up." .

Annaleise reached behind her and shoved the person off of the bed and groggily sat up. She yawned and looked over to her right, smacking her lips, Elsa sitting right next to her with a smug smile crawling upon her lips. Annaleise wiped the trail of saliva from her mouth, stretching her arms over her head and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's almost nine. Now come on, you've got to get up and ready." Elsa smiled, pulling the covers from the rest of her daughter's body.

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

Elsa deviously smiled, a flurry of snowflakes dancing upon her fingertips, softly laughing as she got closer and closer to Annaleise's bare legs.

"Now, how about we get ready before the snow monster freezes you out of bed?"

"Okay! Okay, I'm up." Annaleise finally gave up, dodging her mother's hand as it nearly landed on her right foot. "You didn't wake Ellie up like this, did you?" She asked as she grabbed a simple green dress and made her way to the washroom to brush her teeth and wash up.

"Of course not, it wouldn't have been as effective on her. Besides, I didn't wake her up. Anna did."

Annaleise poked her head out of the door, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"What'd she do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. Your aunt is taking Anders, Ellie and Laurence out with Kristoff and Jack while you and I get to spend some time together." Elsa said as she thumbed through the princesses wardrobe. Goodness that girl had a knack at sewing. Perfectly stitched dresses, skirts and jackets hung upon hangers, almost like they were brand new and never worn. What a talented girl. She examined the finely embroidered crocuses upon one of the light blue dresses she had lent her daughter. "So this is what you do in your free time."

"If this is because of the time I called Lord Bufase "Lord Buttface", that was all Aunt Anna's fault." Annaleise said, muffled from the dress she struggled to put on, bumping into the door. "I mean, with a name like that, he's a walking target for jokes."

"No sweetie, it's not."_ Lord Buttface_,_ that's an improvement to his name that's for sure._ Elsa quietly snickered, pulling out the blue dress and laying it out on the bed. "Are you almost done?"

-thunk-

"Uh...a little help?" Annaleise asked, a "thunk" sound heard from within the washroom.

Elsa smiled and shook her head, opening the washroom door, only to see a half-dressed princess who tumbled into the bathtub, dress halfway over her head.

"Honestly, Annaleise. Who you developed your clumsiness from is beyond me." Elsa chuckled, pulling Annaleise out fo the bathtub and helping her pull the rest of her dress over her head.

"If you want someone to blame, blame Aunt Anna. She's the source of all clumsiness."

"Don't I know it."

Annaleise and Elsa looked at each other for a moment, smiling in an awkward silence, the quietness broken by Annaleise clearing her throat. "So, uh, I guess we should get going."

"Oh, right. But before we go, I think you should change into whatever's lying on your bed."

Elsa led Annaleise out of the washroom, gliding to the bed and holding up the dress.

"What do you say?"

Annaleise raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, sure. Just let me change, I guess."

"You'll be more comfortable riding Eve in this than the one you're wearing." Elsa placed the dress in Annaleise's arms, pushing her over to the changing screen. "You'd ruin it in an instant."

"You've got a point there. Here, catch." Annaleise threw the green dress over the screen, Elsa catching it and hanging it back up on an empty hanger, hanging it in the wardrobe. "So anyways, where are we even going?"

"I thought we'd go into the valley and have a picnic and just...talk. I never get to spend time with you girls individually, so today is something special."

"Special enough for just the two of us and not Ellie?" Annaleise asked, pulling her hair from the back of the dress, struggling with the last couple of snaps in the back of her dress.

"Here," Elsa helped Annaleise snap the back of her dress, turning her around. "Ellie and I had our time last Saturday in the courtyard. We had a lovely talk about taking a family trip to the ocean in the next few weeks. It'll be a nice change, don't you think?" Elsa wrapped her arm around Annaeise's party-sleeved arm, leading her out of the room and down the hallway.

"You, Papa and Ellie won't melt will you?" Annaleise giggled, squeezing her arm against her mothers.

"If it does happen, just put our puddles into a cup and toss us into the fjords when you come home." Elsa joked, walking in unison with Annaleise down the stairs.

"I don't know, what if there's a shortage of cups and I can't get you back?" The princess winked.

"We'll be back by November." Elsa laughed, Frederick handing the queen a basket, a quite heavy basket. "Thank you Frederick."

"Fred, aren't you a bit young to be taking orders from us?"

"I'm a few years older than you, princess. I can assure you that I am young enough to work in a palace, but old enough to have a wife and two lovely girls. I can assure you that Sarah can vouch for that as well." Frederick replied. He had that "you look like a teenager" vibe going on, despite being twenty seven years old, married and raising two daughters.

"Well put, Fred. Well put." Annaleise squinted her eyes, giving the "I see what you did there" kind of look.

"And as for taking orders," Fred added as Elsa and Annaleise were about to leave the palace. "Your request for those Swiss chocolates have arrived."

"Swiss chocolates, huh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, looking to Frederick.

"It' NOT just for me..It's for Ellie too. I owe her a box of chocolates since I used her giant block of chocolate for pudding."

"Uh huh. Well then, all things considered, I think should get a move on." Elsa sighed, pulling Annaleise along.

"Shall I deliver the chocolates to your sister?"

"If you do, Aunt Anna will catch a whiff of them and they'll be gone before Ellie gets to take a single bite of those yummy cream-filled ones."

Frederick handed the princess a white box. It felt a bit heavy, but Annaleise knew exactly what was in them. "That's why you request more than two boxes. This one is for both of you." Fred winked.

"Thank you." Annaleise winked.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Elsa asked as she mounted her mare, running her fingers through her mane.

"Of course," Annaleise replied, Eve trotting over to Elsa. "Shall we?"

"Of course, elske. Follow me." Elsa gently nudged Karamell, the mare galloping off, Annaleise following behind.

The sunshine shone down upon the princess and queen, galloping over the bridge. Annaleise held tight to the box of chocolates, smiling as she thought of things she and her mother could possibly talk about. Bjørn? Maybe, maybe not. Her fire powers? Oh, goodness no. Lessons? Sure, why not. Maybe Elsa would be the one to come up with different subjects to talk about. Hopefully this was the case.

Elsa reared Karamell, Annaleise quickly reacting as she mother stopped her mare. She lightly pulled on Eve's reins, patting her on the neck. Elsa hopped off of her mare, basket in and, leading Karamell by her reins to the perfect spot to have a bit of mother-daughter time.

"Over here, elske!" Elsa waved, laying out a blanket in the never-ending rolling green hills with patches of Purple Saxifrage. Annaleise led Eve to her mother and Karamell, hopping off of Eve and joining her mother on the blanket.

"Wow, its so beautiful!" Annaleise exclaimed, taking a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. "And the stream sounds make it extra lovely."

"Your father and I used to sneak up here before we were married." Elsa happily sighed, lying back on the blanket, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, the sun shining on her porcelain skin. "We usually came out here to star-gaze during the summer, it was so lovely and there was no one to bother us."

Annaleise joined her mother, her eyes wide open, watching the clouds roll by. For about ten minutes, not a word was exchanged between Elsa and Annaleise. Just the mountain breeze softly flowing around them, dragonflies buzzing about and birds darting up and down, chasing one another. Elsa turned her head to the left, Annaleise turning to her mother. Elsa softly smiled, turning onto her side and picking a single Rødsildre (Purple Saxifrage) and placing it behind her daughter's right ear.

"Mor?"

"Hm?"

"You wanted to talk about things..what exactly did you want to talk about?" Annaleise asked, sitting up as she adjusted the flower behind her ear.

"Whatever you want to talk about, love. How about..hm. Ah, how are lessons going?"

"Horrible, Annaleise rolled her eyes."

"How so?" Elsa asked, sitting up and unpacking the basket, pulling out a few napkins and two blueberry muffins.

"Well, not all of them are horrible. Just the math, political boringness and history. I mean, when will I ever need to find the hypotenuse of a triangle if I'm meeting with important people?"

"Well if Pythagoras was still around he'd have the answer for you."

Annaleise softly laughed, gently biting her lip.

"Political boringness? That's one way to put it." Elsa said handing Annaleise a muffin.

"People arguing over silly things like unnecessary laws that have no relevance anymore."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Not that I'm saying the laws in the last few years are irrelevant, but the outdated ones. I know it's a lesson to learn, but really?"

"I guess some people are a bit too hard headed and afraid of change. When I had my first meeting with the top officials, they were pretty upset when I suggested to eliminate the irrelevant laws. The look on their faces were priceless." Elsa softly chuckled, taking a bite of muffin.

"They were eventually removed, right?"

"They were. I think were afraid I'd conjure up a snowstorm if I didn't get my way. That shows you how closed-minded people think."

"I think it would have been kind of entertaining to see a snowstorm in the palace for a change of law." Annaleise laughed, taking a bite of her muffin. "Oo, blueberry."

"Thankfully I didn't have to resort to a snowstorm."

"What'd you do?"

"Your Aunt Anna stepped in. She can get pretty scary when she has to be."

Annaleise nearly choked on her muffin, laughing at the fact that her aunt could actually be scary.

"Aunt Anna? No way!"

"Mmhm. She got the heads of state to straighten everything out. Thank you, Anna." Elsa handed Annaleise a napkin, wiping a crumb off of her face. "Which lessons aren't "horrible"?"

"Music, that's for sure. I guess I love how I can move freely without having to sit on a hard wooden stool."

"You haven't played your violin much, why is that?"

"My bow is frayed, again. That music you and papa found is really starting to give my wrists and arms a good workout." Annaleise held her hand out, clenching and opening her hand to get a slight cramp out. Elsa took her hand and gently massaged it.

"I can send an order for a new bow tomorrow." Elsa winked. " I can also get a new copy of Much Ado About Nothing, since your copy is badly chewed up."

"Oslo loves books apparently." Annaleise nervously laughed. She then thought of something a bit more personal to ask Elsa, something she had been quite curious about the the past few years. "So, can I ask about you and papa?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How...how did you ever agree to marry him?"

Elsa softly snorted, covering her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"What's so funny? It's a legitimate question."

"Sorry, elske. It's not that I "agreed" to marry him...oh, how do I explain it. I guess I can start from the beginning"

"Do go on," Annaleise said, lying back on her side, head resting on her arm.

"Well, I've known your father for...oh goodness, quite a long time. Back then, it was a different time." Elsa reminisced a few years, at least twenty years ago, from the time she ahd first met the frosty wonder. "Your father and I met one snowy evening. Your aunt Anna was still unaware of my ice powers, and our parents...well, were lost at sea. It seemed like the only thing I could do was look up to the skies and pray I could meet someone like me. Then one night, I heard a tapping at my window, the glass beginning to frost over, and I opened the window, there he was. His clothing was...different. A brown cloak, no shoes, cream top and brown pants. But his eyes, they were a lovely ice blue that complimented his snowy hair."

"So, it was the hair and the eyes that made you fall for him?"

"Not exactly. For the next few years, he would come to my window every night, we'd talk for hours about anything and everything. It was magical, to say the least."

"So..when did you two..become a thing?" Annaleise asked.

"You remember the story of my coronation disaster?"

"Every word, clearly."

"A few months later, he returned, Anna kept suspecting someone caught my eye. And of course, she could see him plain as day. And from that day forward, she kept pushing and pushing him to ask me to marry him. Poor guy was too nervous to ask "will you'."

"So it's Aunt Anna that pushed you two together?"

"Mhm. And it worked." Elsa picked herself a flower, twirling it in her slender fingers. "To the council, they saw it as an expected action to continue the royal bloodline. We saw something different."

"Elske?"

"Spot on."

_I think this may be the time to do...the talk._

"Since we're on the subject, I think it would be best that we have a chat."

"About?"

"Well," Elsa gulped. "You and your sister are at that age...where you both are going through some changes-"

"Yes, some time ago."

_Come on Elsa, you can do this._

"It's not that I don't trust you two, but you're at that age when you should be educated about..yourselves."

"Like...hormones and body changes?"

"Yes like-yes. Especially the hormone changes. Um, have you and Bjørn...had feelings for each other?"

Annaleise's face turned bright red, caught completely off guard when her mother decided to have the "talk" with her at what seemed like the spur of the moment.

"Well...it depends on what you mean by feeling. But if it's the "feeling" I think you're trying to ask about..no. I...I am very fond of him." Annaleise blushed.

_Phew..._

"You know, you can talk to me about anything, and I do mean ANYTHING. Even boys."

"Well," Annaleise, nervously smiled. "When you...and papa first kissed, did you feel some sort of spark? Or feel your foot pop up?"

"A spark? Hm, can't say that I felt a spark, but," Elsa leaned in closer to Annaleise. "My foot did pop when he caught me of guard in the courtyard. Why do you ask?"

"Um...well, when we first kiss-"

"Wait, you already had your first kiss and you didn't tell me?"

"Well aren't we a giddy teenager," Annaleise chided. "I guess..I didn't have the heart to tell you at the time."

"Sorry, sweetie. I'm getting a bit excited over it. How was it?"

"Well, uh...here's the thing." Annaleise squeezed her hands together. "We...may have had it a few months before you "officially" introduced me to him."

"Oh really?" Elsa's voice dropped. "So, I can assume you met before the ball. And how long were you planning on waiting to tell me about him?"

Annaleise scooted back from Elsa.

"I-I was going to, but I didn't know how you'd react if I told you about him"

Elsa composed herself, taking a deep breath and entering the over-bearing mother mode.

"And you've kept this a secret for...how long?"

"It's really not a secret. Well, kind of, but I'll tell you the whole thing."

"Go on, I'm waiting."

"Well...the day after Ellie told you and papa about her powers, I got upset and ran off to the stables to let off some steam."

"And?"

"And then...there were guards at the gate, and I decided to..climb the palace walls."

"Wait, you climbed the walls?"

"Yeah?" Annaleise squeaked.

"Continue."

"And then...I kind of fell on Bjørn.."

"You fell on him."

"Yeah, and I didn't actually realize he was a prince until the next d-" Annaleise covered her mouth. She should never had asked about the "kiss".

"Annaleise..." Elsa softly growled.

"The next day, we kind of went up to the waterfall and he told me was a prince from Olkstad...and we kissed...tumbling down a waterfall."

Elsa didn't know what to think. Annaleise sneaking around to meet a boy, even if it was a prince, keeping it a secret from her and Jack. What was she thinking?"

"You've kept this from us for almost a year? You know you're not allowed to go out of the palace walls without one of us or with one of the guards!"

"Sorry okay? I shouldn't have brought it up." Annaleise recoiled, standing up, about to walk away.

"No, elskling stay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out, I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me about Bjørn earlier." Elsa stopped Annaleise, grabbing her wrist softly. "I have no experience with this at all, it's just...so new."

Annaleise slightly huffed, looking to her mother and sitting back down.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you or papa about Bjørn. I was going to tell you about him eventually. But when you mentioned we were betrothed at the time Ellie and I had chicken pox, I really wanted to say something about it, but I didn't have the heart to tell you."

Elsa pulled Annaleise close, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Her red curls swayed in the breeze, the petals on the flower still in place.

"I'm glad you told me." Elsa kissed Annaleise on the cheek. "Despite it being a year later. You're just at the age where parents start to worry about their teenagers habits and mannerisms."

"Yeah...I wanted to tell you, I really did. It's kind of funny how it all worked out in the end though."

"You're lucky it did. If Bjørn wasn't a prince, that would be a different story." Elsa noticed the white box behind Annaleise, pulling it from behind her. "So..what's this?" She asked, gently shaking the box.

"Oh, Fred ordered an extra box of Swiss chocolates just for the occasion. They are your favorite chocolates next to French Truffles, aren't they?"

Elsa opened the box, her eyes lighting up as the smell of chocolate wafted to both the queen and princesses noses. She waved her hand over the box, freezing every chocolate in the box.

"Frozen chocolate?" Annaleise asked, taking a caramel filled chocolate.

"The best way to eat them, to be honest." Elsa winked, biting into a cream-filled chocolate ball. "Mmm. I haven't had these in forever."

"Isn't it a bit early to have chocolate?"

"Darling, it's never too early to have chocolate." Elsa winked. She quickly stood up, box of chocolates in her hand. She reached her hand down to Annaleise, standing up. "Wanna do something fun?"

"Sure, what?"

Elsa looked to the nearby stream, a perfect place to dip their feet in on a hot July morning.

"Race you to the stream?" Elsa winked.

Annaleise booked it down the hill, tripping over a root, tumbling down the grassy hill, laughing hysterically as she continued to roll down the hill, almost landing in the water.

"Elske!" Elsa chased after her rolling daughter, losing her footing and sliding down the hillside, chocolates still in tact, bumping into Annaleise and knocking her into the water. "Are you alright?"

Annaleise propped herself up on her hands and knees, splashing her mother with a handful of water.

"Alright enough to start a water fight." She giggled, splashing Elsa with more water, Elsa dropping the box of chocolates and creating a spray of water, soaking Annaleise's face and hair.

"No fair! You've got ice magic!"

"I'll always be one step ahead of you, sweetie."

Elsa and Annaleise continued to splash and soak themselves in the stream, the sun and heat quickly drying them after sitting out on the grass, watching the clouds go by. For about an hour, Elsa and Annaleise just stared up at the skies, pointing out the clouds shaped like animal, giggling and laughing about their week. Annaleise slowly came out of her shell and curiously asked about her mothers duties as queen to a further extent: laws, politics, trade, things like that.

"Mor?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay to sit in another meeting with you? I really enjoyed that last meeting with the heads of state. Who knew that one can go from talking about trade and end up discussing whether Shakespeare wrote all of his plays or not."

"Of course, as long as you finish your lessons beforehand." Elsa smiled, pulling her close. "If you want, you could always throw in suggestions."

"I think I will, now that I know I can." Annaleise softly laughed. "Can I ask a random question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'll become a good queen?"

"I don't think you'll be a good queen. You'll be a great queen." Elsa kissed her forehead. "I know it."

* * *

**Ellie and Fritz chapter next!**

**For those of you reading Light Of Day: Aurora's Glow, it will be on temporary hiatus for about a week, maybe two. I haven't had much motivation to get a chapter up, I've been having too much fun with these drabbles. You'll know when the next chapter goes up. And I'm really surprise this has over 1,000 views. Hot dang. Well until next time,**

**peace!**


	13. Shakespeare and Verse

**This was going to be part of the main story, but things happened and Annaleise ended up singing for her test in Light of Day. So here we have a sloshed princess reciting Shakespeare. Enjoy!**

* * *

And now it was Annaleise's turn. And wouldn't you know, she was a WRECK. She was so nervous her whole body shook as she paced back and forth in the library. Ellie had finished her song and came to check on her sister, who of course was a nervous wreck.

"Annaleise, you're shaking!" Ellie exclaimed, quickly walking over to her and holding her hands.

"I've memorized this so many times, but you know how I hate talking in front of people!" Annaleise said, her cheeks red.

Ellie then remembered something that would be useful.

"Do you remember when you recited the Arendelle family monarchs when you had that cold?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, but I was so full of cold medicine that I barely remember any of-" Annaleise saw where this was going. "Oh. You don't think..."

"If that stuff had calmed your nerves even though you were sick, maybe it will when you go up to recite the soliloquy!" Ellie jumped up slightly, squeezing Annaleise's hands.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Annaleise was a bit unsure, but if it was going to calm her, why not do it?  
Ellie rushed to the washroom where the cold medicine was stored. She raced back to the library and took Annaleise by the hand, going down the stairs, leading to the doors that entered into the back side of the ballroom. She unscrewed the cap and handed her sister the bottle.

"Well, bottoms up." Annaleise said, taking a few gulps.

"Okay, that's enough." Ellie took the bottle away. It was empty. Completely empty. "You didn't."

"Oh no. I did." Annaleise hiccuped.

"Just...just don't throw up everywhere...please." Ellie said.

* * *

Annaleise felt the effects of the cold medicine begin to work. She was so much less nervous than a few moments ago, that she felt she could recite everything. She almost tripped over her two feet trying to open the doors to the ballroom where the council, her parents, aunt, uncle, cousins, sister and brother were awaiting along with her history tutor. She was the future queen after all. She had to show them she could memorize at least a Shakespeare soliloquy.

She looked upon the audience and straightened up as best as she could. She took a deep breath and began her soliloquy.

"Tamin' of the Shhrew"

_"Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow _  
_hide _  
_Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow,_  
_And dart not hånkige blikk from those eyes _  
_To wound thy lord, thy king, thy guvernør."_

"Is she okay?" Jack whispered to Elsa.

"She looks a bit...red." Elsa whispered back.

"She slipped Norwegian in." Ellie wondered if anyone else had noticed.

_"It blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the meads,_  
_Confounds thy fame as whirlwinds shake fair buds,_  
_And in no sense is meet or amiable._  
_A woman mov'd is like a fountain troubled-_  
_Gjørmete, ill-seeming, thick, bereft of beauty;_  
_And while it is so, none so dry or thirsty_  
_Will deign to sip or touch one drop of it."_

"Oh good Lord." Ellie placed her hand upon her forehead, knowing it would probably end in disaster.

_"Thy mann is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper,_  
_Thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee, _  
_And for thy vedlikehold commits his body_  
_To painful labour both by sea and land,_  
_To watch the night in storm, the day in cold,_  
_Whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe;_  
_And craves no other tribute at thy hands_  
_But love, fair looks, and true obedience-"_

Annaleise felt herself wobble a bit, trying to keep her balance, her cheeks getting redder.

"Uh oh, I think she's getting nervous." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"Um, Anna...I think she may be...a bit...tipsy." Kristoff replied.

"She doesn't drink though. None of us do unless someone brings it to a party. The only thing with that type of potency is the cold-" it hit her. "The cold medicine. She must have drank it. You know how nervous she gets when she has to talk in front of people!"

_"Too little betaling for so great a debt._  
_Such duty as the subject owes the prince,_  
_Even such a woman oweth to her husband;_  
_And when she is froward, peevish, sullen, sour,_  
_And not obedient to his aerlig vilje,_  
_What is she but a foul contending r-rebel_  
_And graceless traitor to her loving lord?"_

"Mildly, is The princess alright?" Gerda asked, the history teacher asked.

"She just looks a bit tip-" Laurence began to say until Ellie covered his mouth.

"Tight, wound up. She's a bit shaky." Ellie saved her sister from at least the embassies net of downing an entire bottle of cold medicine.

_"I am asham'd that women are so simple_  
_To offer war where they should kneel for peace;_  
_Or seek for rule, supremacy, and sway,_  
_When they are bundet til å tjene, kjaerlighet og adlyde._  
_Why are our bodies soft and weak and smooth,_  
_Unapt to toil and trouble in the world,_  
_But that our soft conditions and our hearts_  
_Should well agree with our external parts?"_

She giggled.

"Real mature, sis." Laurence laughed.

_"Come, come, you forward and unable worms!_  
_My mind hath been as big as one of yours,_  
_Mitt hjerte så stor, my reason haply more,_  
_To bandy word for word and frown for frown; _  
_But now I see our lances are but straws,_  
_Our strength as weak, our weakness past compare,_  
_That seeming to be most which we indeed least are."_

Annaleise's head began to pound from the light shining in her eyes.

"Oh no." Ellie thought.

"_Then vail your stomachs, for it is no boot,_  
_And place your hands below your husband's foot;_  
_In token of which duty, if he please,_  
_Min hånd er klar, may it do him ease."_

*thud*


	14. The Disastrous Prom Date

**Mordern AU**

**Icehurst, Maine**

**Girls/Fritz/Bjørn: 18**

**Elsa/Jack:41**

* * *

Prom. The most anticipated dance of the whole school year was finally here. Everyone in the Junior and Senior year at Icehurst High was preparing for the big night, buying balloons, shopping for dresses that would only be worn once unless it served a multi-purpose, corsages, buying food, renting limos and whatever it was that high schoolers did to prepare for prom.

In the Frost household, only one fo the teenagers was unusually excited for the dance, while the other opted for a quiet night of playing Yahtzee with her family. Ellie wasn't one for dances, therefore she was the one who decided to stay home, away from the the drama. Annaleise on the other hand, was quite excited to dance the night away with Bjørn. What a night to do so, too.

Elsa and Ellie lent their hand to help Annaleise get ready for the big night, one doing her hair, the other putting the finishing touches on her dress. The dress was a strapless turquoise gown, Swarvoski crystals creating a swirling pattern on the bodice, the train, sparkling ice blue tulle draping over a solid turquoise chiffon skirt. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled into delicate curls, some pieces of hair braided together and held in place with small crystal hairpins stuck within the braid, crystal snowflakes adorning the right side of her head. Elsa had spent weeks hand-stitching every single piece of that dress together, Annaleise and Ellie adding on the delicate crystals.

Ellie held the can of hairspray up to Annaleise's head, covering her eyes from the hairspray's stickiness, spraying her entire head as if she was about to use the entire can.

"One spray should last about three slow dances, one fast, three bowls of punch, and possibly a chicken burrito." Ellie said as she sprayed the sides of her sister's head. "Aaaaaaand done."

"Jeez, did you use the entire can of spray? That stuff's not cheap, you know." Annaleise said, making sure her makeup wasn't smudged, then proceeding to apply pink gloss to her lips, gently making a "pop" sound. She backed away from the mirror, slipping her feet into her silver heels, fanning out her dress as she turned to her mother and sister.

"Presentable enough?"

"Enough to make all of the awe-struck boys melt once your presence is made known in the dance hall." Ellie giggled.

"One more thing," Elsa said, running back to her room to get one more thing to add to her daughter's dress."There," She said, clasping a snowflake pendant around her neck. "You're ready." She winked, giving her a tight hug.

"Now remember, I expect you to be at your aunt's before eleven. The dance ends at ten-thirty yes?"

"Yeah. It might be earlier if we decide to leave when they start playing horrible music." Annaleise replied, taking a sip of her water bottle.

"The earlier the better," Elsa smiled. "I just want you to have fun, and be careful."

"I'm sure we've got that covered. If anything happens, Bjørn has an entire roll of bubble-wrap in his trunk." Annaleise joked, Ellie handing her a stick of gum.

"Annaleise.."

"I know, I know. We'll make sure to not start any fights. I promise." Annaleise winked.

"That's my girl," Elsa softly laughed. "Are you sure you don't wan't to go tonight, Ellie?"

"No, it's fine. I'm not a huge fan of dances. I'd rather play a few rousing rounds of Yahtzee and perform the traditonal Yahtzee dance when I dominate everyone."

-ding dong-

"Ooh, either that's Bjørn or the pizza guy." Annaleise shoved the piece of gum in her mouth, grabbing her ice blue shawl and clutch, making sure her phone, lip gloss and a few extra items (just in case of an emergence) were inside the sequined clutch.

"Have fun sweetie," Elsa kissed Annaleise's forehead. "Remember-"

"Eleven, yeah I know!"

"Good you're early," Jack greeted Bjørn at the door, Bjørn nodding his head to Jack.

"I had to get gas. Don't want to be stranded on the street when it's at least 30 degrees at night."

"That's true." Jack heard footsteps come down the stairs, followed by Elsa's doting.

"Sweetie, we need picture before you leave. Just one more minute." Elsa said, racing down the stairs to get hr camera. "Okay, stop right...there."

Bjørn turned around and there was his date. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked in that turquoise dress. Elsa grabbed his arm and pulled him around to stand with Annaleise.

"Okay you two, smile on three. One, two-"

*click

"Got it." Elsa smiled, turning the camera off. "You two have fun, and be careful on your way there! The roads are still slick."

"I'll have her back in one piece before eleven. Fjelstad promise." Bjørn winked.

"Now get out of here, or else you'll be late." Elsa pushed the two young adults out of the doorway, Annaleise giving her a "goodnight" kiss on the cheeks.

"I'll call if anything happens!" Annaleise shouted outside of the door as they rushed to Bjorn's car.

Elsa and Jack shook their heads, Ellie waving goodbye from the window.

"When's pizza supposed to get here?" Jack asked, his stomach growling as the doorbell rang.

"I think that's it!" Ellie exclaimed as she rushed to open the door. And to her surprise, it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Fritz. "Nope, just Fritz."

"Sorry I'm not the pizza guy. AGAIN." Fritz rolled his eyes, kissing Ellie on the cheek, Elle replying back with a quick peck on the lips. "I brought the unhealthy food you and your mother insided on having."

"Did you bring the milk duds?" Elsa called from the living room.

"Yeah, yeah. And two of those plastic tubs of vanilla ice cream."

-Ding dong-

"Maybe this time, it's actually the pizza guy." Ellie rushed to the door, only to be greeted by Anders, Kristoff and Anna.

"Is the pizza here?" Elsa called.

"No, it's just Aunt Anna and her minions."

"Hey, minions is one thing we are NOT." Anders exclaimed, play-shoving Ellie out of the way. "Where's 'Rence?"

"Laurence should be down any second. He should be finished with his homework by now." Jack said, claiming his spot on the couch.

-Ding dong-

"PIZZA."

Ellie opened the door one final time. FINALLY, the pizza guy was here.

"That'll be $28.99, El."

"Thank's Gus. Shouldn't you be at prom? I thought you were taking Sam with you." Ellie said, giving Augustus the money, $40 exactly.

"We both had to work. We're celebrating tomorrow by going to see a movie and sneak a pizza into the theater." Gus smiled, handing Ellie the change.

"Keep the rest."

"You sure?"

"Duh, Gus. Get back to work." Ellie giggled, pushing him out of the door.

"Pizza?"

"Ugh, hold your horses. Yeah I have it right here." Ellie called from the kitchen, grabbing small plates and napkins, balancing the Parmesan cheese on top of the two boxes. She sat it down on the table and sat on the floor. "Y'alls are going down and I'll be doing to victorious Yahtzee dance."

* * *

"You hungry?" Bjørn asked as he turned the corner.

"I'm starving. I haven't had much of anything to eat today."

"So, I'm assuming a burrito, quesadilla and a drink would suffice?" Bjørn chuckled as he pulled into the nearby Burrito House drive-through.

"How did you know?" Annaleise smiled.

"Well you do get it EVERY single time we come here so..."

"You do know what I like." Annaleise placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

Bjørn blushed, pulling up to the order window "You know it, fireball."

~9:00 pm

"Ugh, all of the stuck-ups are here." Annaleise groaned as she wrapped her arms around Bjørn's forearm.

"Speak of the devil," He scoffed as he looked towards the photo booth. "Oleg is here."

"Just avoid him like the plague." Annaleise joked. "I mean, we can always ditch this place and go get ice cream."

"It's fine. As long as he doesn't try to terrorize you, we'll be fine. Wanna dance?"

"Well of course, you handsome bear." Annaleise winked as they made their way to the dance floor.

~10:00

An hour later, a.k.a. four slow songs later, both of them began to feel thirsty, the room getting stuffy and hot.

"Thirsty?" Bjørn asked.

"Yup."

"Punch it is. Be back in a minute."

As Bjørn made his way to the punch table, one of the tables was left unattended, Oleg and his pal Seth hid behind the table, pouring a clear liquid into one of the punch cups, thinking Bjørn would grab the one closest to the edge of the table. He grabbed two of the cups, one for him and one for Annaleise, one of the cups holding the strange liquid inside of it.

"He grabbed it, it's in his left hand." Oleg snickered.

Bjørn handed Annaleise the cup in his left, gladly taking it as they tapped glasses together.

"Bottoms up?"

"Bottoms up, sir." Annaleise's smile turned to a "bleh" face. "Woo, this punch is...strong.

"Crap." Oleg whispered. "He gave it to her."

"Hey, it's a bit hot in here, I'm gonna take put the shawl with my purse." Annaleise handed Bjørn her cup, feeling a bit hot as she pulled on the neckline of her dress. "Boy it's hot."

"Bjørn!" Hilde chimed, bouncing over to him in her shimmery silver gown. "Where's Annaleise?"

"Taking her shawl to the coat check."

"AH. OO, mind if I have a drink?"

"You two share everything, so here." Bjørn handed the cup that Annaleise drank out of, her face turning a bit sour.

"What the frick frack is in this punch?"

Bjørn smelled the punch. The cup smelled of different concoctions of alcohols, his eyes widening in shock that Hilde and Annaleise drank spiked punch. And the problem was, that Annaleise was allergic to Alcohol, learning first hand from an accidental drink last year.

"Oh no. Hilde, this punch is spiked!"

"No wonder it tasted so funny."

"Annaleise is allergic to alcohol." Bjørn whispered.

"Shouldn't we get her to the ER, then? What exactly happens when she drinks it?"

"Well, when it happened the first time, she got hot, nearly passed out and had horrible nausea. Here," Bjørn said, handing Hilde the cups. "I'll go find her."

He checked the coat station. Nope wasn't there. But there was someone who could help.

"Sky, did you see where Annaleise went?"

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom. She doesn't look so good."

"Sky, she just drank spiked punch. Can you give me her clutch and shawl?"

"Sure, Bear. You gonna take her to the ER just in case?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to."

~Girls bathroom

"You can do this Bjørn...you've got this." Bjørn opened the bathroom door, the first sound coming out of the room consisting of coughing and cries. "Annaleise?!"

Bjørn kicked down the only closed stall, exposing a quite sick eighteen year old, hugging the side of the toilet as she shivered and shook. He picked her up in his arms, wrapping her shawl around her arms, carying her outside to the car.

"Don't worry fireball, I'm here."

"B-Bjorn...I don't feel so...good."

Bjørn laid Annaleise in the back seat, strapping her middle into the seat belt, driving as fast as he could to the nearby emergency room. He carefully unbuckled his shaking girlfriend, draping her in his arms as she kicked the car door shut, walking as fast as he could to the emergency room doors.

"Good evening," One of the nurses smiled. "What can we do-"

"She just drank spiked punch at our school dance...she's allergic to alcohol."

"We'll get her into a room as quickly as possible."

* * *

"Elsa...she hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried." Anna's voice shook over the phone, the clock striking midnight. .

"I'm sure they've got a perfect explanation why they're so late. I'll let you know if Bjørn brings her back- hold on, Annaleise is calling."

Elsa sat in her recliner, sporting cupcake pajamas, draped in a sherpa throw.

"Annaleise.." She thought to herself. "You are in so much trouble missy."

"Young lady, do you have any idea time it is?!"

"Mama..Bjørn and I are in the ER.." Annaleise's voice shook on the other end of the line.

"What?! What happened? Why are you in the-"

"Mor..I'm scared..please.."

Elsa's heart began to race as she ran up the stairs to her room, Annaleise still on the phone.

"Sweetie, I'll be there as soon as I can. Please, just stay calm." Elsa's voice always seemed to soothe Annaleise when she was scared, and it helped a little but not much.

Elsa held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she struggled to change without waking Jack. Whew, bullet dodged. Jack was, thankfully, a heavy sleeper and slept through Elsa bumping into the dresser and closet door with the lights off. She quickly sped down the stairs, putting the phone on speaker phone as she grabbed the keys to her Camry, bolting out the door and quietly shutting it.

"Elske, I'm driving now so I'm putting you on speakerphone."

Annaleise sniffled, hiccuping.

"I-i feel like...I'm gonna be sick.."

"I'm almost there love," Elsa said, pulling into the emergency room parking lot. Thank goodness the Frosts lived only minutes away from the hospital. Elsa parked and rushed into the reception area, her heart feeling as if it were to beat out of her chest. She huffed and caught her breath as the nurse on call turned and smiled.

"Good evening, here to see a patient? " the nurse asked.

"My daughter, Annaleise Frost."

"Frost, Frost- ah. Yes. Her and her friend are in the room 103, first door across from the nurses station on the right."

"Thank you." Elsa sighed, about to leave for the room.

"Mrs. Frost, before you go in, I wouldn't be too hard on her. Both of them have been through quite the evening."

Elsa nodded and proceeded down the hall, checking in at the nurses station. The head nurse brought Elsa to Annaleise's room, knocking and then opening the door. The first thing Elsa saw as she walked into the room was Bjørn holding Annaleise's hand as she shivered under a pile of warm blankets, a bowl next to the bed. Bjørn looked up and sighed with relief as Elsa rushed into the room.

"Bjørn, what happened?"

"Someone played a real wise-ass prank, excuse the language, and it wasn't intended for Annaleise to fall for it. The idiot spiked some of the punch, and it sent half of our senior class here."

Baby...

Bjørn scooched his chair over so Elsa could sit next to her daughter. Annaleise felt the same retching pain in her stomach, her hand flying up to her mouth, Elsa holding the nearby bowl just in case she threw up.

"She's been dry-heaving for the past hour. We would have called sooner but-"

"It's fine, Bjørn. " Elsa slightly smiled. "I'm just glad you stayed with her in case something more serious happened. Does your mother know you're here?"

"Mmhm. Called her about twenty minutes ago"

"How's she doing?" Dr. Gaither softly asked as she came into the room with an IV bag full of fluids and Annaleise's chart.

"She's still having dry heaves." Bjørn said. "And still shivering."

"I see. Ah Elsa, good. You're here." Sophia said, changing the IV bag out

"Sophia, did you run any tests?"

"Well,the good news is that there aren't any drugs in her system. However, her blood alcohol level was way above

the limit. Poor thing, we see this every year when prom rolls around."

"Elske.."

"But the better news is that once she has fluids in her and that alcohol is out of her system, she can go home. But when she does, it's bedrest and soft foods until she feels better."

Annaleise sniffled, Elsa stroking her cheek as a stream of fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"It takes just one wise punk to ruin an entire dance. I've just checked on at least fifteen different students from her school, mostly seniors,in the past hour and they are doing a bit better. By the way, did Elisabeth end up going to prom?

Elsa stroked Annaleise's hand, still paying attention to Sophia.

"Hm? Oh, no. Fritz came over and we played Yahtzee until he had to leave. That boy sure has some...awkward Yahtzee dance moves."

"Ah, the good old Yahtzee dance. I remember when I used to play it with Fritz and his sisters. They would get so caught up in trying to make up a "super special Yahtzee" dance, and they looked absolutely ridiculous trying to outdo each other. " Dr, Gaither laughed, passing Elsa a thermometer to place in Annaleise's mouth.

"That's right, Fritz is your nephew, isn't he?" Elsa asked, placing the thermometer in Annaleise's mouth.

"He is indeed," Sophia smiled, checking Annaleise's pulse. "He's absolutely enamored with Elisabeth, and won't stop talking about her. It's kind of cute."

"Ellie is quite smitten with him as well," Elsa smiled, stroking Annaleise's forehead.

"Which reminds me, have you given your children...the talk?"

"The talk...OH. That talk." Elsa blushed, her eyes rolling over to Bjørn who had fallen asleep in the chair next to Elsa.

"Well, to be honest, we didn't really have to. You could say that they figured out the details on their own, thanks to their physician."

Sophia took the thermometer out of Annaleise's mouth, checking her temperature. Back to normal.

"And this physician of theirs is thankful to have patients who actually ask questions if they have concerns or just want to talk about it. You raised three children practically perfect, Elsa. Especially this one and Ellie. They don't drink, smoke, do drugs, or get themselves into trouble. I have this feeling that when they move out and get married, starting a family of their own, they'll learn from you and Jack." Sophia went back to Annaleise's chart, recording the temperature and, lightly patting her on the forehead.

"She's lucky you know." Sophia nodded to Bjorn, still fast asleep on the chair. "He's been by her side the ENTIRE time."

Elsa quietly chuckled.

"Yep, he's a keeper."


	15. Flower Crowns and Life Plans

**Promised an Ellie and Fritz chapter, here ya go!**

* * *

When Ellie was a child, she had planned her entire life on a single piece of paper instead of doing her history lessons. This piece of paper hadn't been changed or edited for at least ten years, the paper starting to slowly fade. But it wasn't until after her sister had vanished into her pendant, that she thought about re-reading her life plan.

It was a warm March afternoon when she decided it was time to take a look at her so called "life plan". She pulled the paper from her desk, neatly hidden under a stack of papers inside of the small drawers. She walked herself to the library, lighting a fire and covering herself in the nearby plush blanket, curling up by the foot of the couch.

"I can't believe at that age I actually thought of making an entire life plan," She softly chuckled, reading through the numerous ideas that ran through her head when she was about ten years old.

"Marry a handsome prince. Ha, found someone better than a prince." Ellie giggled. "Travel with Annaleise..well, hopefully. At my wedding, have fondue, soup, roast, ice cream and those little crackers with cheese cubes on them. Still plan on that."

She softly chuckled as she read through the barely legible handwriting, a tap felt on her shoulder as she shot straight up in shock.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, Elisabeth."

"Fritz! Gosh, you scared me." Ellie sighed, motioning for him to sit down next to her.

"Isn't it a bit warm to have a fire going?"

"No, not really. But if you wanted to move outside, we could." Ellie carefully rolled the paper up and slipped it into her sleeve.

"What's that?" Fritz asked as Ellie hid the paper.

"It was my life plan. I wrote it when I was ten, go figure." Ellie giggled, Fritz helping her up from off of the ground. "I'll show it to you outside."

* * *

Outside was beautiful. The "giant death trap" tree, otherwise known as the apple tree, was bursting with newly budding apple blossoms, releasing a slight fragrant perfume about the entire courtyard. Ellie rested against the gigantic trunk, Fritz resting his head on her lap as the princess ran her fingers through his dark brown locks. She picked some nearby daisies and threaded them through the numerous random braids she had placed around his head, snickering as she finished placing the last daisy behind his ear.

"You could have made a flower crown, you know? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

"Flower crowns are too easy to take off. You get braids, so deal with it." Ellie giggled, Fritz taking her left hand and folding his fingers between hers. An amethyst bracelet shimmered in the sunlight, creating little prism patches in the grass as the sun hit the stone. She handed Fritz the life plan, setting it on his face.

"The life plan, huh?"

"Yep. The one and only."

"Let's see here. Marry a prince." Fritz looked up to her. "You're getting better than a prince."

"I did indeed," She smiled. "Keep reading."

"Travel with Annaleise. Where in the world would you go?"

"England, Paris, Switzerland. Maybe Cuba."

"Cuba? Why in the world would you go to Cuba?"

"Why wouldn't we go to Cuba?"

"Moving on...two kids?"

"Two seems perfect enough, don't you think?" Ellie winked.

"Better than four."

"Exactly."

"Wedding food. You're really intending on just having fondue, soup, roast, ice cream and crackers with cheese cubes on them?" Fritz raised an eyebrow.

"Not just any crackers. Fancy crackers with cheese cubes on them."

"You're definitely cut from the same cloth as your sister." Fritz chuckled.

"Yeah..I suppose so." Ellie's face dropped the smile, developing a slight frown. Fritz knew she didn't like talking about her sister after what happened, and bringing it up didn't help."

"Sorry, I was just-"

"No, it's okay." Ellie picked Fritz's hand back up. "It's just that...I heard the council talking with mother the other day, and it was about sis."

"What's they say?" He asked, sitting up against the tree trunk.

"They said that if she's not back in a year from that day..I would have to prepare for-"

"Your coronation as queen. But you have no desire to be queen."

"Exactly!" Ellie exclaimed. "The nerve of some people, honestly. Mother and father know I don't want to do this. But...if I have to I guess I have to."

"But what if she does come back before then? I'd love to see the looks on the council's faces when she storms into the room, demanding to have her birthright given back to her."

"You know what," Ellie sniffled. "I can see her doing that. That fiery red hair bouncing up and down as she storms into the meeting hall and gives them a piece of her mind. That would be a sight to see."

"See?"

"See..see what?"

"You're doing better when it comes to your sister."

"Oh, I guess you're right." The smile returned to Ellie's face, gently sighing as she plopped her head against Fritz's shoulder. A slight breeze began to blow around the courtyard, the apple blossoms falling around them like pink snow floating down from the sky. "I think the wind agrees as well."

Fritz picked up a handful of petals, carefully letting them fall on the princesses violet hair.

"I know violet isn't your natural color, but it looks stunning with a few petals strewn in your curls."

"You think so?" Ellie blushed, goofily smiling at Fritz. "I kind of miss my black hair, but this is fine too. A little change never hurt anybody, now did it?"

"It doesn't appear that way."

Fritz lifted the princesses chin up, his eyes examining her icy blue eyes and pale red lips. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"You can if you want to."

"Well..your mother is right above us, so..."

Ellie looked up to Elsa, staring out the window and watching her daughter and Fritz.

"How'd you know?"

"I have this sense where I can tell if people are staring right at me. Comes in handy, to be honest."

"INCOMING!"

In a split second, a cream colored ball flew right in the direction of Ellie and Fritz, whacking Frtiz in the head and causing him to bring Ellie down with her, his head right on her chest. Laurence and Anders came running over, a gasping look upon their face as they witnessed Fritz's faceplant on the princess.

"Sorry Fritz! We didn't see you two there!" Anders replied, Laurence fetching the ball and booking it away from the tree.

"Uh...Fritz?" Ellie blushed, turning three shades of red darker.

"Wuh?"

"Y-you're...on my..."

Fritz looked up, his face beet read.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTOIT'SJUSTTHATTHEBALLHITMEINTHEHEADANDIFELLFORWARD-"

Ellie gently placed a kiss upon his lips, looking right up to Elsa who was shaking her head. Her hand on her forehead as she rolled her eyes and walked away, scooting back to see Ellie mouth the words "sorry". Elsa quietly chuckled, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

"So young, but that's how it works I guess." Elsa thought to herself, wandering down the hallway to her office, taking a deep breath as she slumped into her office chair, looking over to the right at the picture frame that held their family portrait up on the wall. Everyone looked absolutely happy at that moment in time. The girls sweetly smiling, Anders and Laurence attempting to keep a straight face, Jack and Elsa softly smiling as they sat with hands folded on their laps. Anna and Kristoff sat next to them, Kristoff holding Anna's hands as they rested their heads against one another. "We'll be back together. I have this feeling we will."

* * *

"Silly goose, it was an accident. This-" Ellie kissed Fritz once more. "Was not."


	16. When Elsa Met Jack

"Mother, have you ever told us the story of how you and father met?" A starry-eyed, fourteen year old Ellie asked as Elsa pulled the covers up to her waist.

"You know what, I don't think I have. Do you re-" Elsa asked as she turned to Annaleise, already sound asleep, foot hanging out of her covers. "Apparently not. Why do you ask?"

"OH, well..I'm just curious. I mean you and papa are so...perfect together, how in the world did you and him meet?"

"Well elske," Elsa said, Ellie scooting over to the side as Elsa sat next to her on the bed. "It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can keep awake."

"I know you can," Elsa smiled, kisisng Ellie on the cheek, sighing as she leaned against the pillows, wrapping her arms around Ellie. "Where to begin...ah. Before your father and I met, it was a time I shut everyone out, afraid my powers were getting out of control. Back then, I only had one friend, an that was your aunt Anna. But, I blew it."

"You accidentally hit her in the head with your ice." Ellie added.

"Sadly enough, yes. I did. It wasn't until after...our parents were lost at seathat I met someone who could finally understand my, and accept me for me."

"And that was papa?"

"That was your father."

* * *

17 years ago

It was a warm summer night that surrounded Arendelle. Anna had just finished supper and prepared herself for bed, while Elsa, on the other hand, wrote in the quiet seclusion of her room. A single candle was lit on the desk, the second source of like besides the beaming moonlight outside of her window. She crumpled her paper, throwing it in the waste bin, groaning as she slumped in her chair, tired and sick of writing letters to foreign dignitaries at such a young age. Though she was eighteen, she already had huge responsibilities to tend to. Writing reply letters to potential suitors, which she never sent out, catching up on the trading market and regulations that had been passed in the past couple of years. She wasn't going to give up though. No one in the palace, besides Anna, could fathom what she was going through after her parents shipwreck. She had thought she had gotten a handle on her powers once and for all, but..to no avail, she didn't.

When she didn't realize it, ice would start to crawl up her ink pen or desk. She would throw her pen down and back away from her writing desk, backing into her bed and trying to calm herself down. It wasn't until one night in August, that she may have found the answer to all of her problems.

As the princess slept, the moonlight shone into her room, a shadow of a young man standing on her window pane bled into the carpet. With the tip of his staff, he lightly tapped on the window of the sleeping princess. Elsa slightly groaned, turning to her side, eyes widening as she witnessed the young man standing on the balcony.

"What...what the..?"

Elsa lept from the bed and hid on the side of her bed, her head poking over the matress as she watched the young man jump onto the balcony, drawing smiling faces on the now frosted window panes. She raised and eyebrow and cautiously went to the doors, unlatching the lock and opening them. When she wasn't looking, the young man jumped up. Elsa looked straight out towards the fjords, the young man not in sight. She shook her head, and as she was about to go back to bed, the young man began to talk to her.

"The moonlight is lovely tonight, don't you think?"

Elsa gasped, whirling around and met face to face with the white-haired cutie. She stared into his ice-blue eyes, slowly stepping back, bumping into her bed frame.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Hey, it's okay, princess. You don't have to be scared of me." He smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Jack."

Elsa looked at his hand and back at him.

"Does "Jack" come with a last name?"

"Frost. Jack Frost." He bowed.

"How did you know I was..here. And how do you know who I am?"

"The man in the moon."

"The man in the moon?"

"You're awfully cautious."

Elsa held a hand up, a flurry of snow surrounding her fingertips.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Frost."

"I knew it. You've got it too!" Jack exclaimed.

"Got..what?"

Jack placed the bottom of his staff on the carpet, a blanket of frost crawling over the floor and onto the bed posts.

"Ice magic."

Elsa couldn't believe it. She marveled at Jack's icy magic as it spread under her feet, disappearing as he lifted his staff up from off of the ground.

"Neat, huh?"

"I-I...I didn't know-"

"It's alright. No one can see me when it happens..well except for you."

"No one sees you, why is that? Why can I see you?"

"That's because you believe."

"Believe in what?" Elsa cocked her other eyebrow.

"You believe that the winter is someones intricate handiwork, crafted and placed in the colder months. Why do you see me? I guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own." Jack winked, taking Elsa's hand and kissing it. "I should be off, your highness. Duty calls in the Swiss Alps."

"Wait! How did you get up here, and how do you expect...to" Elsa asked, Jack floating up in the air, sitting upon his staff.

"Maybe it's magic." He winked. "We'll meet again soon." He dashed off, Elsa rushing out of the window and watching the mysterious Jack Frost disappear in the summer night sky.

"Jack Frost.." She thought. As she walked to her bed, a small smile crept along her face. She crawled into bed and for the first time in forever, she happily sighed as she drifted back to sleep. "Jack...Frost."

"How many times did he come to your window when everyone else was asleep?"

"At first, it was very rarely. Mostly during the times when I was horribly stressed or upset. He made all of that seem to..go away somehow."

* * *

"How romantic." Ellie batted her eyes.

"Romantic isn't the right word. It was more like pulling teeth to get him to stay more than five minutes at a time."

"That doesn't sound like father to be honest."

"Well elske. Back then, it was. But it gets better. A few months before my coronation, he stopped coming-"

"How is that even better?"

"Not done, elske. Now then. A few hours before my coronation, without any notice, he came back. It was like we've known each other for an eternity."

* * *

"JACK FROST." The soon-to-be-crowned queen cleared her throat, swinging open the balcony doors.

"Well hello to you too, El-"

"Do you know how long it's been? Have you had any idea how long I've waited for you to come back?!"

"Well, from the looks of it," jack said, Elsa's coronation dress in plain sight on a mannequin. "A few months?" He nervously smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"A few months doesn't even cover it. It's been almost a year, Frost. Why in the world didn't you give me any notice about not coming?"

"Its...its a bit complicated." Jack rubbed his head, the princess sighing as she was about to turn away. "Elsa- Elsa wait." He grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her back. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it for such a long time. The guardians had to deal with-"

"Things. I know." Elsa sniffled as tears began to stream down her face. "But you could have at leas-"

Jack pulled Elsa into his chest, his lips locking with hers, soft and faintly red, her heart skipping a beat as she was caught off guard. He pulled back, Elsa nearly in a panic as ice began to spread beneath her feet. She gulped, taking a deep breath and returned the favor, standing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers.

"Elsa-"

"You owe me, Frost." Elsa smirked. "Big time."

Jack chuckled and led her by the hand, leading her to the balcony. He tapped his staff on the ground, a soft white cloud appearing above them, snowflakes floating down around the queen-to-be and Jack. He gently held her hand up, triwling her into his arms.

"May I have this dance, your majesty?"

"Show me you want to, Frost." Elsa winked. Jack and Elsa twirled under the falling snow, the moonlight shining upon her silvery nightdress and platinum blonde locks, flowing freely down her back. Jack held the princess close, slow dancing to no music, but the sound of the falling snow. Her door was slightly cracked open, Ida passing by and catching a glimpse of the soon-to-be queen dancing by herself on the balcony.

"You're a special one, your majesty." Ida smiled, closing her door.

Elsa could hear Jack's heartbeat, softly humming to herself the lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Anna when they were little. She closed her eyes and allowed Jack to lead, Jack nuzzling against her forehead, placing a kiss right above her eyebrows. Elsa's icy blue eyes stared into Jacks, sweetly smiling as he pulled her into one final twirl.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Your coronation is tomorrow."

"I'd rather dance in the snow than go to bed." Elsa softly hummed. A knock was heard at her door, Elsa composing herself, the snowfall stopping as she shoved Jack behind the balcony doors, hiding. She opened her door, Anna yawning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Who're you talking to this late at night?"

"N-no one. Sorry if I woke you." Elsa shyly replied, beginning to close the door.

"Wait. I just wanted to say goodnight. It's your last night of being a princess...so.."

Elsa hid behind her door, tears streaming down her face.

"G-goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight, Elsa. See you tomorrow."

Elsa sunk to her floor, the door closing shut. She began to sob, Jack peering in and rushing to her side, trying to console her.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault! I did this...because of me...Anna..."

"Just cry it out, Elsa. I'm here."

Elsa sobbed for at least a half-hour, crying herself to sleep. Jack gently picked her up and placed her in her bed, covering her with the cool purple sheets. He kissed her cheek and left behind an ice daisy, leaving a note behind saying "I'll see you soon, your majesty."

* * *

"You and papa danced in the falling snow? That sounds lovely."

"It really was. It was a bit awkward, to be honest. We had no music to dance to, but we didn't pay much attention to it."

"He returned again after your coronation, right? Not like...another year later?"

"A couple of months later, after the coronation disaster, he came back after a rousing meeting with the Queen and King of Olkstad."

"Oo, what did you two do?"

"Snog." Annaleise sleepily replied.

"Is she awake?" Elsa whispered.

"She's a light sleeper, so she probably heard everything."

"Anyways, right after that meeting-"

Elsa thumped on her bed, beyond exhausted from not one, but two meetings that happened earlier that day. An excruciating argument to try to tie loose ends with Weselton, and another regarding territory agreements with Olkstad, a more pleasant chat to be honest. She groaned as she kicked off her icy heels, kicking the air as she inched onto her bed. And then, there was the tapping.

"Frost." She smiled, rushing to her balcony window swinging the door open and running into Jack's arm. "Oh Jack.." She snuggled close to Jack's chest, Jack kissing her forehead.

"Well, look at you." Jack smiled, Elsa smiling as she pulled back, twirling in her ice dress. "It suits you."

"Thank you." She softly giggled, bowing her head.

"So, um...about being gone-"

Elsa pulled Jack close, bringing her lips to his, running her fingers trough his hair.

"Not now." She winked.

Jack twirled her around, caressing her cheek as he softly kissed her lips, his hand inching beneath her cape, supporting her back as he dipped her down, their eyes closing as they began to get lost in the moment. Elsa slightly moved her head back, catching her breath, softly placing her hand upon Jack's cheek, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Elsa, I was wondering if-" Anna said, knocking as she opened the door, only to see her sister in the arms of a stranger, to her of course.

"E-Elsa...wh-who is.."

"A-ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed, shooting straight out of Jack's arms, covering her mouth, Jack ducking behind her bed.

"WHO. IS. THAT?!"

"Wait..you can see him?" Elsa asked, her brow raised.

"Uh yeah, plain as day. I ddn't think you were into kissing older-"

"Hey, I'm not that old." Jack shot back, popping up from behind the bed.

"Then, why is your hair white?"

Jack snapped his fingers, a snowflake floating above his right index finger.

"Ice...powers?"

"Anna, let me explain."

"Wait a minute...is HE the one who you've been talking to this whole time?!"

Elsa was about to reply, but lowered her head, biting her lip and nodding yes.

"Ah...well. I see." Anna awkwardly said. She looked straight to Jack, standing right in front of his face, giving him the stink-eye. "And who are YOU exactly?"

"Jack...Jack Frost." He replied, backing away from the red head.

"Frost, huh? I'm keeping my eye on you, Frost."

"Well, okay then." He nervously laughed.

"Anna, I'll explain this-"

"No, no. Not now. You can tomorrow morning. With him. You" Anna pointed to Jack. "You're sleeping in the library if you intend on staying."

Elsa shrugged, nervously smiling. "Sorry." She mouthed.

"No, it's alright. I-uh. I guess I'll get going to the library." Jack nervously smiled, floating to the library.

Anna looked to Elsa, a love-sick smile plastered upon her face.

"And you."

"What?"

"You go to bed. You're exhausted." Anna shoved her sister on the bed, tackling her with the numerous blankets.

"Fine. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Elsa, it's fine. Besides, you look kind of..uh...cute togeteher."

"Thank you." Elsa yawned, pretending to close her eyes as Anna snuck out of her door. She opened one eye and quickly changed to one of her night dresses, grabbing a pillow and a blanket, looking down the hall, sneaking to the library.

Why would a queen need to sneak out of her bedroom like a teenager sneaking out at night? For Him. There was just..something about him that just clicked with her. Somethig magical. She quietly opened the library door, Jack covering himself with a blanket, turning his head only to see a queen smiling right back at him, blanket and pillow in-tow.

"Room for one more?" She nervously smiled.

"Of course." HE smiled. Scooching up as Elsa sat on the couch, folding her legs to the side, suggling close to the one whom she felt safest with; Jack. She softly sighed, closing her eyes and she placed her left ear over her heart.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Jeg elsker deg." Elsa smiled.

* * *

"That...that's so.."

"GROSS." Annaleise muffled under her pillow.

"Don't listen to her, mama." Ellie huffed. "She's just jealous of you and papa."

"You think so?" Elsa chuckled.

"I know so."

"You're such a smart kid." Elsa sighed, patting her cheek.

"When did you and papa tie the knot, by the way?"

"I'll let him tell you that story." Elsa kissed Ellie's forehead.

"Fine. Why him though?"

"Because your father tells the best rendition of our wedding day when he has an audience." Elsa giggled. "Godnatt, elske."

"Godnatt mor." Ellie yawned, closing her eyes as her head hit the pillow.

Elsa quietly leaned over the sleeping red-head, kissing her on the cheek as the princesses chest rose and fall under the silky sheets.

"Godnatt elskling. Du er definitivt mitt barn, det er sikkert . (You're definitely my child, that's for sure)."


	17. I'm So Dead

"Elsa, Elsa wake up!" Anna's voice shook as she woke her sister with a startle at five thirty in the morning.

"A-Anna, slow down." Elsa rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms out. "What in the world-"

"Annaleise...she never came back!"

"Anna, hold on. What time is it?"

"Five thirty, her bedroom door's been wide open since last night and neither of them have been seen!"

"Them...Anna please elaborate."

"Bjørn and Annaleise!"

"Bjørn...and Annaleise." Elsa yawned. Her eyes shot open and leaped out of bed, throwing on her robes as she dragged Anna out of the room. "Annaleise?!" Elsa called down the hall, peering into her room. Empty, just like Anna said. "Annaleise?!" Her voice shook as she looked in every spare room for either of the two teenagers that seemed to disappear.

"Elsa-"

"Annaleise?!" Elsa could feel the tears spill out of her eyes at the thought of her daughter missing through the entire evening.

"Milady, it there something wrong?" Ida asked as she held a bunch of sheets in her arms.

"Ida, Have yous seen Annaleise or Prince Bjørn?"

"Last night yes. They went on a walk in the town right after the festivities began."

"Oh Anna, where could they be?"

"We'll just have to look. They've got to be here somewhere." Anna reassured Elsa.

"Bjorn? Bjørn, where are you?!"

"Alexandria, you're looking for him too?" Elsa asked as she rushed to the ex-princesses side.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He said they were going to walk, come back soon and...Elsa, I can't find him!"

"Anna, Alexandria and I will look throughout the palace for them. Check anywhere the guards may have missed?" Elsa asked as she hooked onto Alexandria's arm.

"Of course, I'll do that now."

"Elsa, he's never done this before. What if they got lost?" Alexandria's voice shook.

"I'm sure they're here, probably somewhere where they wouldn't expect any of us to find them."

Elsa composed herself, calming both her and Alexandria down. Alexandria wrapped her arm around her swell, sniffling as her and the queen started their search throughout the palace.

* * *

*last night*

"Ugh, I hate these parties." Annaleise groaned as she leaned against a pillar.

"Why don't you and lover boy go on a walk then?" Ellie asked as she took a bite of a cherry tart.

"Where would we walk? The courtyard?"

"Duh, take him into the town. No one's there and no one will bug you two, unless mother sends out the entire Navy to search for you."

"Fine." Annaleise took the rest of her sister's tart, nudging her shoulder.

"Hey, go get me another tart, brat."

"Thanks sis. I owe you."

"Brat." Ellie growled. "Oo!" She looked behind her, and lo and behold, there was Fritz. Arms wrapped around her middle, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Well hello there, handsome."

"Hi." He winked, rubbing noses with Ellie. "She take your tart?"

"Mmhm."

"How about...we go outside and avoid the cheek pinching and interrogations." He winked, pulling Ellie in front of him. "What do you say?"

"Why not." Ellie giggled, pulling Fritz to the full-bloomed terrace, bringing him close as they hid behind the giant rose bushes, locking lips under the full moon's light.

"You. Me. Walk." Annaleise pulled the prince from the punch table, Bjørn nearly dropping his cup.

"Woah, fireball. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere other than here? Please? IT'S SO BORING." Annaleise groaned as she pulled his arms towards the open terrace.

"It's kind of stuffy in here, let's go on a walk."

"OO, thank you Bear." Annaleise excitedly squeaked, pulling him outside.

"Elsa, why is it that every year you have a meeting to have this horrid thing, WE always have to have it here?" Anna groaned.

"Don't look at me. Everyone apparently sees Arendelle as the perfect place for an un-" Elsa was interrupted by Jack, who motioned for her to come over the punch table. "Anna, I'll get back to you."

"Fine." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Jack, what is it?"

"Have you seen the girls?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"You-know-who is here and he wants to introduce them to his sons."

"Not again," Elsa groaned. "I don't know how many times I've told him, but the girls are already spoken for. Every single year.."

"Well if it makes you happy, Laurence and Anders are distracting them while I scout out the gir-" Jack noticed a foot sticking out of the terrace curtains. "Girls."

He and Elsa sneakily walked up the curtains, peering behind the rose bushes, and watching Ellie and Fritz split a sandwich.

"Hi." Ellie smiled, mouth full of sandwich.

"SORRY BUFASE," Jack called. "NEITHER OF THEM ARE HERE."

"Thank you." Ellie whispered, Elsa mouthing "I'm watching you two."

* * *

"Wow, I've never been in the town when no ones around." Bjørn said as him and Annaleise walked hand-in-hand through the empty town.

"It's prettier during the winter time. Although, if you ask, mor or far will conjure up an ice skating rink if it's hot out. Perks of having parents with..ice powers." Annaleise sighed, resting her head upon the prince's shoulder. "Bjørn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever think about...four years from now?" The princess asked, stopping in place, pulling the prince slightly backward.

"Elaborate."

"Like, our wedding, or things that lead up to the wedding. I know I do."

"Now that you mention it," Bjørn said, sitting on the bridge's railing, the water reflecting the image of his boots. "Yeah. I guess I have. Taking into consideration, the whole "pendant" thing, civil war, anarchy, possible shortage of cheese."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, just about the anarchy and cheese shortage. I mean, it's still four years away, and you never know what will happen in four years."

Annaleise tuned her back to the water, jumping on the bridge.

"I only ask because of the whole possibility of being locked-"

"Annaleise. Seriously, you need to let that go for. I don't know..at least once."

"What's gotten into you, bear prince?" Annaleise raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know you're a bit hung up on that whole "sisters story" but come on. Its a story. You don't have to believe everything you read."

"Well excuse me, Bjørn. You surely don't understand my point of view of this. You don't have powers like Ellie or I-"

"And neither does Fritz, or your Uncle Kristoff, or Aunt Anna, Laurence and Anders. Heck, the majority of Arendelle doesn't, Annaleise! I love you but this is really getting out of hand."

Annaleise huffed, jumping off of the railing and crossing her arms.

"You don't even understand." She grumbled.

"Oh, explain to me what I don't understand."

"I-I can't! Do you even know what it feels like to have some powers you never even asked to have in the first place?! I burnt down an entire forest because of it. I burnt Prince Oleg's wrist because I was angry. This isn't a blessing, Bjørn!"

"I never said it was!" The prince threw his hands up in the air. "God, Annaleise, listen to yourself! I don't have powers. So what? What does this have to do with anything we're talking about?! You know what? Forget it." Bjørn growled, turning away and walking over the bridge towards the forest.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"Why don't you cool off for a second. And when you're ready to talk TO ME, without bringing up that book, I'll be waiting in the forest."

"Bjørn, wait!" Annaleise cried, tears starting to stream down her eyes. As she went to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks, her hands began to glow red and orange, flames surrounding her fingertips. She shook her hands off, the flames disappearing and sobbed all the way back to the palace, hiding in the gazebo on the east entrance of the courtyard.

She huddled under the blooming wisteria, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders as she curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. All she could think about was the fight. Maybe she did go a bit overboard on the whole "sister story" subject, but there wasn't any need for a fight. She sniffled and looked at her hands, flexing her fingers, flames dancing on her fingertips as she opened and closed her hands. She whimpered, her lip quivering as her hands shook.

"I-I'm a freak." She sobbed, the floor beneath her beginning to char as she fell into a spell of grief.

* * *

"Thank you, everyone. We hope you enjoyed your evening, and we're eager to have you all back sometime soon." Elsa partly lied through her teeth, only because of a certain-someone who couldn't get a certain thing through his head. "Whew. That's over."

Jack linked his arm in Elsa's leading her upstairs.

"Well, quite the interesting evening don't you think?" Jack winked as they made their way up the stairs.

"I'm sure Alexandria was quite happy she had an excuse to leave early. She's usually a firecracker at these functions."

"She's got a legitimate excuse," Jack replied. "I'm surprise she came."

"Well she insisted multiple times that we invite her. Apparently social gatherings are a rarity this time of year in Olkstad." Elsa nudged Jack, squeezing his arm.

"Speaking of rarities, where's our child?" Jack asked, looking around the hallway.

"Which one? The loud one, quiet one or the invisible one?"

"I'm assuming the loud one is referring to Annaleise."

"You've got that right." Elsa winked. "I haven't seen her all night. She probably went with Ellie and Fritz. That's my guess."

"Mor, far," Ellie said from behind her parents.

"Ellie, where's your sister?" Elsa asked.

"I last saw her and Bjørn go on a walk towards town about a half hour ago. Although."

"Although what?"

"I did see someone who looked like Bjørn storm off towards the forest. Maybe they had a fight." Ellie yawned, stretching her arms up.

"I'll rally a few guards to bring them back." Jack kissed Ellie on the forehead, Ellie yawning.

Elsa led her youngest daughter back to her room, pulling back the sheets as Ellie crawled into her bed. Once her head hit the pillows, she was out like a light. Elsa bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek, whispering "god natt" as she closed the door behind her.

She let out a giant yawn, swinging her door open, and ultimately plopping on her bed where she let out muted groans into her pillow.

'No. More." She groaned, turning her head once she felt the mattress move. "Ah, you're back."

"Guards have been told, and daughter and prince should be back aaaanytime now."

"Thank- (yawn) you." Elsa smiled. "What would I do without...you.." She drifted off mid sentence, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"Welcome." Jack whispered, covering themselves with the soft pile of blankets which laid on the neatly made bed.

* * *

"Your highness'?" One of the guards called from the palace gates.

"Princess Annaleise, where are you?"

* * *

"Maybe I was a bit..rough on her." Bjørn sighed, tossing a pebble into the fjord. "I should head back and prepare my apology."

Bjørn quietly made his way over the bridge, sneaking in through the gates as she tip-toed past the gazebo, where he heard muttering sounds coming from behind him.

"Why...fire.."

"Fireball."

Bjørn peered over the gazebo's railing, only to find a shuddering princess huddled under a wisteria plant in just a dress and a shawl. HE shook his head stepped up the stairs, quietly walking so he wouldn't wake the princess. He sat next to her, gently pulled her to his chest and wrapped his jacket around the both of them. As she began to drift to sleep, he could hear the princess mutter, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, fireball." Bjørn kissed the princesses cheek, closing his eyes as the stars began to twinkle in the night sky.

* * *

For hours on end, the guards continued their search for the prince and princess. Despite them not thinking to look INSIDE the gazebo, they searched the outskirts of the forest, stables, chapel, and docks. No sign of them. Now it wasn't until Anna awoke with a "something's not right" feeling at five thirty in the morning, yawning and stretching as she moped down the hallway, Annaleise's door wide open.

"Maybe she's already awake at this ungodly hour." Anna peered into her nieces room, only to find the bed and washroom empty.

"Or...not."

She quietly knocked at Ellie's door, opening it as Ellie yawed and rubbed her eyes.

"Aunt Anna...what time is it? She yawned.

"Sorry squirt, have you seen your sister?"

"Mm, no. She probably came in late after everyone went to bed."

"No, she's not in her room."

"Oh. I wouldn't be too worried about her. She's probably up-"

"Princess Anna, do you have a minute?" One of the guards asked.

"Yeah," Anna stepped outside of Ellie's door, allowing her to go back to sleep. "What is it?"

"It's Princess Annaleise. We cant find her or Prince Bjørn anywhere."

"Oh no, um...did you check the forest? Courtyard? Town?"

"Everywhere, milady. No sigh of either of them."

"Oh gosh..I'll let my sister know. Thank you, Seth."

"As always, your highness."

"Elsa, Elsa wake up!"

"A-Anna, slow down." Elsa rubbed her eyes, yawning and stretching her arms out. "What in the world-"

"Annaleise...she never came back!"

"Anna, hold on. What time is it?"

"Five thirty, her bedroom door's been wide open and neither of them have been found!"

"Them...Anna please elaborate."

"Bjørn and Annaleise!"

"Bjørn...and Annaleise." Elsa yawned. Her eyes shot open and leaped out of bed, throwing on her robes as she dragged Anna out of the room. "Annaleise?!" Elsa called down the hall, peering into her room. Empty, just like Anna said. "Annaleise?!" Her voice shook as she looked in every spare room for either of the two teenagers that seemed to disappear.

"Elsa-"

"Annaleise?!" Elsa could feel the tears spill out of her eyes at the thought of her daughter missing through the entire evening.

"Milady, it there something wrong?" Ida asked as she held a bunch of sheets in her arms.

"Ida, Have yous seen Annaleise or Prince Bjørn?"

"Last night yes. They went on a walk in the town right after the festivities began."

"Oh Anna, where could they be?"

"We'll just have to look. They've got to be here somewhere." Anna reassured Elsa.

"Bjørn? Bjørn, where are you?!"

"Alexandria, you're looking for him too?" Elsa asked as she rushed to the ex-princesses side.

"I haven't seen him since last night. He said they were going to walk, come back soon and...Elsa, I can't find him!"

"Anna, Alexandria and I will look throughout the palace for them. Check anywhere where the guards may have missed?" Elsa asked as she hooked onto Alexandria's arm.

"Of course, I'll do that now."

"Elsa, he's never done this before. What if they got lost?" Alexandria's voice shook.

"I'm sure they're here, probably somewhere where they wouldn't expect any of us to find them."

Elsa composed herself, calming both her and Alexandria down. Alexandria wrapped her arm around her swell, sniffling as her and the queen started their search throughout the palace.

* * *

"Annaleise?" Anna loudly whispered as she searched throughout the courtyard. As she walked near the gazebo, she heard a rustling noise coming from the right, softly walking up to it to see if her nice was there. She took one look and gasped. There she was, Bjørn's jacket covering them as the princess slept on his chest.

"Elsa.." Anna whispered, picking her night gown up from the ground and booking it back into the palace.

Annaleise's eyes fluttered, feeling something heavy on her shoulders. She reached her arms out, accidentally smacking Bjørn in the cheek.

"B-Bjørn?" She tiredly asked. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Oh no." She shook the prince awake. "Bjørn, Bjørn wake up!"

"Annaleise...wha."

"Wake up! It's already morning!" She cried, tossing his jacket onto his face. "We're so dead. So, so so dead."

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa I found them!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Elsa said with a sigh of relief. "Where are they?"

"Fast asleep in the gazebo."

"The gaze- wait. Both of them? Asleep on the gazebo?!" Elsa exclaimed. "By themselves?!"

"Elsa, now wait-"

"Anna, they were by themselves. Do you have any idea what people their age do when they have no supervision whatsoever?!"

"Elsa, Bjørn is a nice guy. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Annaleise, you know that."

"_Annaleise wait."_

"Shh. Listen." Anna whispered.

"_I'm so dead! She's never going to trust me, ever again! God, I'm such an idiot!" _

"_We'll explain everything. Calm down."_

"_Calm down? Calm down?! She's going to lock me in the tower and throw away the key! We've just started to get closer and now...she'll never let me go." _

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just that-"

"BJØRN THACKERY THUNE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"Great, here comes the oncoming storm."

"ANNALEISE FRØYA FROST."

"M-mor!" Annaleise's voice quivered.

"Do you know how long everyone's been looking for you two? How do you think we feel when we look everywhere for you and you're gone?!" Elsa demanded.

"I-I...didn't mean-" Annaleise felt tears stream down her face, her lip quivering.

"Upstairs. NOW." Elsa demanded, pointing her index finger to the stairs. "You've got some explaining to do, ung dame."

Annaleise wrapped her arms around Bjørn, Bjørn kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry fireball."

"No I'm sorry," Annaleise sniffled.

"Now, Annaleise."

Annaleise hung her head low as she dragged herself up the stairs, her arms shaking as she sniffled and sobbed on the way to her room.

"I'm so sorry Alexandria, I never-"

"Elsa, it's fine. I'll have my talk with Bjørn, you have yours with Annaleise. Just don't go too hard on her, she's pretty shaken."

"I suppose I was..a bit harsh. Again, I apologize for this."

* * *

"My office. Now." Elsa knocked on her daughter's door.

"Go away."

"Annaleise, my patience is growing thin-"

"Then just leave me alone. You wouldn't understand anyway, so why bother?"

"Ugh...Annaleise-"

Anna tapped her sisters shoulder.

"Elsa, she'll come out when she's ready."

"Anna-"

"Trust me. Treat it like you did with Ellie and Fritz."

Elsa sighed, removing her hand from the door, sliding down the wood as she leaned against the door, her hands poking through the empty space.

"You're so young...I don't want anything to happen to you, elske." Within a moment, she could feel a set of fingers touch hers from under the door. They were warm and soft. The hand was gone, the doorknob turning and a tear-stained Annaleise at the door. Elsa stood up, embracing her shaking daughter, walking her over to the bed as she continued to sob in her arms.

"Jeg beklager! Jeg beklager!" Annaleise sobbed, staining the front of her mothers night dress in tears.

"I'm right here, elske."

"We-we got into a fight a-and..."

"And?"

"He got upset...and I cried myself to sleep in the gazebo."

"Elske,"

As the princess sniffled once more, Elsa lifted her chin and wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"I'm not mad," She softly sang. "I was worried. Worried something might have happened to you."

"I didn't know Bjørn-"

"I believe you, elskling." Elsa stroked Annaleise's forehead, trying hr best to console the princess. She clearly heard the conversation about the possibility of her not being able to trust Annaleise, and shook it off. "I trust you, one hundred percent love."

"Y=you won't lock me in an throw away the key?"

"Heavens no! I'm don't believe in keeping my children locked up for the test of their lives."

"You're just saying that." Annaleise sniffled.

"I'm really not, elske. And while we're on the subject of fights, you'll always be able to make up, no matter how bad it was. You two just hit a bump-in-the-road. You'll be just fine."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Mmh." Annaleise wrapped her arms around Elsa, resting on her lap. "Mor?'

"Hm?'

"I'm still grounded, aren't I?"

"Two weeks, no leaving the palace."

"Two? That's it?"

"I can make it a month-"

"Two's good."


	18. I Wanna Go Home pt 1 and a half

*ding dong*

7:30 a.m., Icehurst, Maine. A fully awake strawberry blonde stood outside of her sisters door, ringing the doorbell over and over again.

*ding dong ding dong ding dong "

A disgruntled, just-woke-up Ellie answered the door, a long scowl plastered along her face. Hair a mess, retainer in

mouth, her tank top strap off of her shoulder, what a way to greet someone at the door

"Good morning sleeping beauty- oh..I guess you just woke up."

"What gives you that idea?" Ellie yawned, opening the door wider to let her sister in.

"I'm just too excited for today." Annaleise smiled, pulling a color swatch of purples and blues out of her purse. "I mean, you only look for bridesmaid dresses once, right?"

Ellie nodded, once again yawning as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Quite strong coffee.

"Oo I'll have one too!"

"Get it yourself, lazy bum." Ellie grumbled, pulling a second cup out from her cabinet.

"So, I thought I would let you know that mor wants to have breakfast before we leave at that one place."

"You mean that one that I now own?" Ellie raised an eyebrow, spooning three spoonfuls of sugar into her ckffee.

"Milk and sugar?"

"Both, thanks." Annaleise said, taking a granola bar out of her purse. "So," She said, mouth full of granola. "Aunt Gerda said she wants measurements for your head so she can get to work on the veil."

"Tape measures in the last drawer above the microwave."

Annaleise scooted the chair back and hopped over to the small upper drawer, pulling out a rolled-up tape measure, unrolling it as Ellie sat in her chair, checking a few emails on her tablet.

"You know," Annaleise said as she wrapped the tape measure around her sisters head, "Mor was right, you do have a big head."

"Maybe that's why I ended up much more smarter than you did." Ellie sarcastically replied.

"Kidding, kidding." Annaleise giggled, writing down the measurements on a scrap piece of paper. "But still, your head is pretty big."

"It's me and my big head that's getting married in two weeks, not yours." Ellie rolled her eyes, going back to her tablet.

"Thine tongue is sharp like s serpent's fangs."

"Thank you for the input, Shakespeare."

-Don't Stop Me Now ringtone goes off-

"Oo, that's mor." Ellie quickly answered her phone. "Hi mama."

"_Morning, lovely. You're up early."_

"A special breed of bird kept ringing my doorbell over and over again,"

"_That's your sister," _Elsa chuckled. _"Hey, put me on speakerphone."_

"Hi mama." Annaleise sang as she finished her cup of coffee.

"_How many cups has she had?"_

"Believe it or not, it's her first one. So, what's the plan for today?" Ellie asked as she sipped her coffee.

"_First off, I hope you two haven't eaten yet."_

"Was thinking about it," Annaleise called to the phone, digging through her sisters cabinets. "Ellie, you really should start buying poptarts again"

"Ignore her, mor. Breakfast at the bakery, right?"

"_Actually, why don't you two girls come over here and I'll make chocolate chip pancakes. It's been a long time since you've been over."_

"Yes! Pancakes sound fantastic." Annaleise replied into the phone.

"_Annaleise"_

"Yes, mother dearest?"

"_I have no bacon. Your father ate the rest of it before he left for the college."_

"That' fine, Ellie has some in the fridge. I checked."

"Of course you checked, snoop."

"_Girls, stop fighting. Hurry up and come over, Anna wants to meet up for lunch so you should probably start getting ready."_

"Sleeping Beauty here needs at least an hour to get-"

"Sleeping beauty needs twenty minutes. I'll hop in the shower and we'll be there."

"I assure you, she'll be wearing clothes."

"_I figured she would, elske." Elsa sighed. "See you in a little while!"_

_"E_lsker deg." Ellie and Annaleise replied.

"_Elsker deg ogs__å." _

"Shower. Now." Annaleise dragged her sister up the stairs, shoving her into the bathroom.

"Yes mother." Ellie groaned, turning the shower faucets on. She tied her hair up, undressed and stepped into the shower, pulling the sky blue shower curtains closed behind her. Annaleise pulled the toilet seat down, sitting on it as she searched for styles of bridesmaids dresses on her phone.

"you know,"

"God, you scared me. Get out." Ellie peered from behind the curtain.

"Aw come one, no one can see you. I'll leave when you're ready to get out. About the food."

Ellie rolled her eyes, squirting some apple shampoo into her hand and massaging it into her scalp.

"What about it? Toss me a hand towel?"

"Well, I figured that since it's a small reception, why don't we have snack-like foods instead of a fancy dinner that will probably end up costing us as much as the wedding itself? Here." Annaleise tossed the hand towel over the curtain rod.

"You've got a point. Fritz and I didnt-ow soap in my eye. We didn't set a dinner menu and we had thr same train of thought. Soup, roast, ice cream, and cheese cubes with fancy crackers was on the list of possibilities."

"Soup and roast is a dinner in itself."

"Unless it's in tiny bowls and the roast is sliced thin enough to put on a cracker."

"You smart cookie." Annaleise joked.

"OO and ice cream sandwiches."

"And who's supplying the soup and meat, by the way?"

"Well, you do make a great roast..and beef stew."

"Well, it's one or the other. I'm not Martha Stewart. Mor is." Annaleise said as she looked up snack ideas for wedding receptions. "Well, since your theme is quite nerdy, I thought I would make you Doctor Who themed snacks."

Ellie poked her head out of the shower curtain, her long blonde hair cascading over her face.

"Now that I like." She pulled her head back in the shower. "Does this mean you'll make tiny T.A.R.D.I.S. Ice cream sandwiches like I've always wanted?"

"Buy me a truck full of ice cream and I will." Annaleise shook her head.

"I've got plenty at the bakery that Fritz brings over every week. Just use that. I'll let you have it for free since you're my big sister." Ellie turned off the faucets, reaching her hand out, Annaleise handing her a towel.

"If I do this for you, will you give me free cupcakes for a month?"

"Two if you make a pretty cake topper. Now out."

"Fine, fine." Annaleise giggled. "Nerd." She murmered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Good, your hearing's still good."

"I'll be down in a few minutes, just..please don't break anything."

"I can't make any promises."

"OO, while you're up, grab me something to wear?"

"Ja, milady." Annaleise replied in a Norwegian Accent. She opened the door to Ellie's, and soon to be Fritz's, room, thumbing through her closet as she looked for something for Ellie to wear. She came across a strapless teal dress hanging near the back of the closet. She pulled it out and set it on her bed, looking over it. "I've never seen her wear this before." Annaleise left her sisters room, sitting on the stairwell as she pulled out her phone, shooting a text to Bjørn.

"_Hey lovely."_

"_You make it okay to Icehurst?_

"_Yeah, I ended up driving since all of the flights were already full. About to leave with the nerd to try on bridesmaid dresses."_

"_Ah, that sounds like fun."_

"_We'll save one for you if you want."_

"_I think I'll pass. About to hop on the plane to Oslo with Cat. I'll call when I get there, okay?"_

"_Sure thing, Bear."_

"_Leise?"_

"_Yas?"_

"_When are you gonna tell them..about..you know."_

"_Not right yet. I think I'll wait until you get back."_

"_Sounds good. Love you two."_

"_We love you too, bear." _Annaleise replied, resting her hand against her beginning-to-form swell.

"Annaleise?"

"Yes, sister dear?" Annaleise replied, quickly removing her hand from her stomach.

"You ready?" Ellie called as she stepped out of her bedroom, zipping the rest of her dress up.

"Wow, you're fast. Are you sure you washed your hair?"

"I'll DRY it at mor's. Call her and tell her we're on our way." Ellie said, shuffling down the stairs, grabbing the keys to her car.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Elsa shook her head as greeted the girls at the door.

"Sorry. About that," Annaleise apologized, Elsa leading the girls through the door, the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. "Smells fantastic, mor." She embraced Elsa, trying not to hug too close as if she were about to give her little "secret" away. But, Elsa pulled her tighter, raising her eyebrow as she pulled Annaleise closer. "So, uh..Breakfast. Sounds, and smells, great. I'll um, meet you two inside."

Elsa looked to Ellie, who had let her hair down, wringing the water from the strands.

"She's not great at hiding things, is she?" Ellie whispered.

"Not really, that's for sure." Elsa replied, suspecting her intuition was right.

"Bacon and pancakes. Yum." Annaleise smiled, pouring syrup over her pancakes, slicing into the fluffy discs with her knife. "So, Ellie and I had some ideas for the menu for the reception."

"Enlighten me," Elsa said, sitting in her chair as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Well, since the theme is "Nerds Rule the World", I figured I would make some T.A.R.D.I.S cookies for ice cream sandwiches, and make a roast to slice up for those "fancy crackers" and cheese cubes."

Annaleise bit into her bacon, slowly setting it on her plate as she felt a bit of heartburn begin to run its course."

"You okay, sparky?" Ellie asked.

"Y-yeah. Guess the bacon really isn't agreeing with me at the moment." Annaleise covered her mouth, letting out a slight burp. "'Scuse me."

"Antacids are in the bathroom if you need any," Elsa said, pointing to the upstairs bathroom.

"I'll be fi-" Annaleise swallowed hard. "Maybe I'll grab a couple." She scooched her chair back, excusing herself as she went upstairs to grab the antacid.

"Ten bucks she loses the bacon," A familiar voice said from the living room.

"Laurence.." Ellie groaned. "Hey lazy, why don't you come join us for food?"

"Ate already. Getting ready to go play paintball with Anders while you swans strut your feathers at the dress place." Laurence called from the living room, tying his high-tops. He leaped from the couch and went to the kitchen, giving Elsa a kiss on the cheek. Bye mor. Be home for dinner."

"Bye, vennen." Elsa patted his head as Laurence bolted out the door to the garage, opening the garage door as she hopped on his moped.

"She's been up there for quite a while, maybe she got lost on the way up." Ellie winked as she took the last piece of bacon from her sisters plate.

"I'll go check on her. You can use the blow dryer so you don't drip on my clean seats."

"It's just water...fine."

* * *

"Elske?" Elsa knocked on the bathroom door with the back of her knuckles.

"Crud." Annaleise sat on the clsoed toilet seat, quickly twisting her bottle of anti-nausea pills. "I'm fine, be out in a second." She shoved the bottle into her handbag, turning the sink on as if she were washing her hands. She opened the door, greeted once again by her mother.

"Feeling okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, just a bit of indigestion. I'm fine now." Annaleise cleared her throat.

"You sure? You look a little flushed." Elsa's hand flew to Annaleise's forehead.

"Mor..I'm not four."

"Well as long as you're feeling alright.."

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit woozy, that's all." Annaleise looked away from Elsa, her eyes looking at the floor.

"_You liar," _Elsa thought to herself as she followed Annaleise down the stairs. "Well, are we all ready to go?"

"Mor, the dress place doesn't open until ten. It's only 8:30." Ellie replied as she looked through the old family pictures on the fireplace mantle. "Wow, these are old." Ellie picked up one of the smaller picture frames, a picture of her, Annaleise, Laurence, and Anders, in cosplay a few years ago during New York Comic Con. Ellie was Jinx from her favorite obsession League of Legends, Annaleise dressed in a Harley Quinn (Arkham Asylum) costume, Deadpool (Laurence), and Thor (Anders). "What a bunch of nerds." Ellie chuckled.

She then looked to the left. A photo of her and Fritz at their first date (in which Elsa and Anna secretly shot photos of the two at the Cheesecake Factory). She softly smiled as she picked the photo up, shaking her head as she set it down.

"Hey Ellie, while we're waiting why don't we go-" Elsa asked, but paused as she watched Ellie gaze at the photos. "I see you found the plethora of photos your father and I finally put into frames."

"I can't believe you still have these. And this one." Ellie giggled as she help up the "first date" photo.

"It was your aunt's idea." Elsa chucked.

"Yeah, I figured." Ellie looked to her mother, smiling. "Mor?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still have the apple tree in the back yard?"

"I do, but there's apples in the fridge."

"That's okay, I've always love those ones right off the tree." Ellie smiled, heading towards the sliding back patio door. "I won't take long."

"Why don't Annaleise and I meet you there. At the dress shop. I need to talk to your sister before we go."

"Sure, no problem." Ellie smiled, hugging Elsa. "Meet you there."

Ellie and Elsa parted ways, Elsa to the kitchen, Ellie to the backyard.

-buzzz buzz-

"Work? What the.." Ellie answered her phone. "Elisabeth here."

"Hey sweetie, could you come to the bakery for a few minutes?"

"Papa, sure. Uh, I can't stay long because of bridesmaid dress shopping but sure. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, snowflake."

"No problem." Ellie replied, hanging up. "Darn, I wanted an Apple. BE BACK!" Ellie called up the stairs. No reply. "I'll just meet them there."

Ellie sat at the light, possibly the longest light she ever sat at just about three blocks from the bakery.

"Stupid light..."

As the looked up to the sky, she saw a purple cloud develop over in the direction of her house. She turned to the right, pulling over and turning off the corolla. She got out of the car, dashing back in the direction of her house, only to be blown back by a blast of wind into an window of an abandoned building, a crash heard about a quarter of a mile away, even as far away as the bakery. Ellie groaned, trying to sit up, touvhing the side of her head, a stream of blood dripping down her cheek. She looked at her fingers, now crimson from touching the wound. Her eyes fluttered, running footsteps coming from the west.

Jack rushed to his daughter's side, gently bringing her to his lap.

"Ellie, Ellie wake up."

"I-"

"You what, Ellie please, stay awake!"

"Mor...Far...sorr-"

* * *

"Mor, I swear I'm fine." Annaleise said as she plopped two antacids in her mouth.

"Annaleise...you're hiding something and you don't want me to admit I'm right." Elsa sighed, putting the extra pancakes in the freezer.

"I am NOT. I'm just-"

And in an instant, they heard a scream come from the back yard, followed by a "thump" to the ground.

"Ellie." Elsa gasped, running as fast as she could to the backyard. And there she was. Limp on the ground, cuts on her cheeks covered in leaves. "ANNALEISE!"

"What the-Ellie!" Annaleise rushed to her sister, helping her mother pick her up, gently carying her upstairs to her old room. "Mor, what happened?"

"I-I don't know! You heard the scream too, didn't you?"

"I did. But.."

"Mor...Far..."

"Shh, elske." Elsa wiped her dirty forehead with her sleeve

"Well now what?"

"I guess dress shopping is out of the question until she wakes up." Elsa felt tears drip down her cheek, landing on Ellie's forehead, Ellie muttering something in Norwegian.

"Aren..delle.."

"Arendelle?" Elsa and Annaleise looked to each other, raising their eyebrows as Ellie's eyes fluttered, finally closing as she drifted to sleep.

"Elsa, Ellie-"

"I know Jack." Elsa replied, sitting on the couch, hugging a pillow as Annaleise napped on her lap.

"Y-you do?"

"She's going to be fine." Elsa smiled through the phone.

"Well then I guess you already know. Good. I guess I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, see you at home."

"Love you."

"Jeg elsker deg." -click- Elsa looked to Annaleise, fast asleep on her lap. "You girls...you're something else."

"Mm. Mor, how long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours, elske."

"I see. Well, uh.."

"Hm?"

"I was going to tell you...and everyone else after the wedding-"

"I know."

"But I haven't told you what it was yet."

"I'm your mother. I'll always know, kjæresten."

"So...you noticed," Annaleise said, sitting up as she stretched her arms out.

"The second you walked in the door I noticed."

Annaleise blushed, her eyes looking to her mother as she exhaled.

"So...how far?"

"What? Oh..." Annaleise softly chuckled. "12 weeks."

"When did you plan to let everyone know?"

"When Bjørn got back..and after the wedding." Annaleise rested her head upon her mother's shoulder. "But maybe...maybe after she wakes up."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Arendelle**_

"Elsa, you should get some rest." Jack whispered to his sleep-deprived wife as she slowly began to nod off.

"Mm, Jack. I can't...I have to stay with her."

"Get some sleep. It's been two days. And you need to eat something so you won't-"

"Jack, I already did. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up." Elsa yawned, resting her arm on her hand, as she began to mumble barely audible Norwegian phrases.

"Papa?" Annaleise yawned, poking her head up from off of her sisters bed.

"Yes snowflake?"

"IS Ellie going to be alright?" Her blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"She's going to be just fine." Jack soothingly said, floating over Ellie's bed, lifting Annaleise's chin up. "As for you, come get some dinner. I'll take over."

"'Kay papa." Annaleise kissed his cheek, standing up and leaving her sisters room.

"Please wake up, snowflake."


	19. Prince Anders of Arendelle

"Hi!" Elsa happily gasped as she gently tickled Ellie's exposed tummy as she sat her upon the bed on her purple blanket . "Does that tickle? I bet it does!"

"Aaaama." Ellie exclaimed, sticking her foot in her mouth, rocking back and forth, attempting to sit up.

"You can do it!" Elsa held her fingers in Ellie's hand, the princess grasping them as Elsa gently pulled her up. "See? That wasn't so bad was it?"

As soon as Ellie let go, she flopped back on the blanket, babbling as she wiggled her tiny legs up. Jack floated above his girls, gazing as Elsa continued to help Ellie sit up.

"You can do it, squirt."

"Where are her clothes, Frost?"

"She's got clothes on."

"Uh, no. A diaper doesn't count, smart one." Elsa picked Ellie up, resting her over her shoulder as Ellie blew tiny bubbles from her mouth. "She doesn't seem to mind though."

"Cold doesn't bother you, does it snowflake?" Jack chuckled, wiping the bubbles from Ellie's tiny lips.

"Aaa."

"You tell 'em, Ellie." Jack smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

"You three look so..natural together." Anna sighed outside of the door.

"I can assume my other child is safe yes?"

"Well yeah. Kris has her at the moment. She's giving him some well needed practice that he'll need to use in a little while." Anna winked.

"At least she isn't walking yet. She'd give Kristoff the run for his life." Elsa softly laughed as she handed Ellie to Jack. And then it hit her. "Wait..Anna, did you say 'practice he'll need in a little while?"

Anna contently smiled as she happily nodded up and down.

"Does this mean...?"

"No. Of course not." Anna joked. She paused for a moment, Elsa and Jack with raised eyebrows, Ellie still babbling  
On the bed. "OF COURSE, YOU STINKERS!" Anna jumped up and down, Elsa reaching out to embrace her sister.

"Oh Anna," Elsa softly whispered. "I-I don't know what to say! This is...fantastic!."

"I know." Anna giggled.

"Well some form of congratulations is in order. Congr-"

Anna squeezed Jack around his chest, squeezing harder and harder as if she were a constrictor.

"Thanks, Frost."

* * *

"Well little lady, you're gonna be a big cousin." Kristoff happily sighed.

"Aren't you excited, Annaleise?" 'Sven' asked the princess as she go giggled in Kristoff's arms.

"Of course she is, buddy. She and Ellie will finally have a playmate that's close enough in age. Right, your highness?"

"Meahh." Annaleise stuck her fist in her mouth, Kristoff adjusting her in his arms.

"You said it, firecracker." Kristoff nuzzled his niece, Annaleise "oo-ing" as she looked up to her uncle. "Oh really, now."

"She's right, you know.". A soft female voice asked.

"Oh and you can speak baby- Elsa, hi. Uh..we were-"

"It's okay Kristoff." Elsa giggled, gently tickling her daughter's chin as Kristoff turned the princess to her mother. "You learn to somehow comprehend what they say, despite their limited vocabulary which is limited to "aa" and "aaaama."

"True." Kristoff chuckled. "So, uh. Yeah. I'm going to be a father." Kristoff handed the princess to Elsa, placing her over her shoulder. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Elsa asked as she bounced the excited princess up and down, Annaleise trying to grab at a butterfly that flew past her face.

"Rule a kingdom and yet have time to raise the girls?"

"Honestly? I don't know. You learn to work around the things life throws at you, and it becomes a routine." Elsa could tell Kristoff was nervous. "You're nervous."

"What? Nah, I-"

"Kristoff, it's okay to be nervous...even for Anna. I mean, you'll be there for her every step of the way, and so will she."

"I know..but I don't know if I can see her in that much pain when the baby comes."

"I'll tell you this much, Kris." Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Yes, it hurts. Quite badly, to be honest. But it's temporary."

"I guess you're right. This is all new to me, that's all."

"Just hope to goodness you've got one."

"One..-"

Elsa nodded her head towards Annaleise, chewing on her mother's braid.

"One." Elsa winked. "I'll bet you're hungry." Annaleise thonked her head against Elsa's. "Hey now.."

"You two look natural together"

"That's what Anna said to Jack and I a little while ago. It feels natural when all of us are together.

"Isn't that right, elske?"

"Aaaaaa." Annaleise gently patted Elsa's shoulder.

"Like I said Kristoff. It's going to be okay. Now, I should get this little lady inside before she eats every last hair on my head."

"Bye, squeaky." Kristoff nudged the princesses chubby cheek. "Thanks again, Elsa."

"Any time Kris."

Sven bleated.

"And Sven."

* * *

"Anna, are you sure you can handle these two on your own? I can always ask Ida to lend a hand." Elsa asked her sister as she finished twisting her hair into a neatly braided bun.

"Elsa we'll be fine. What could go wrong?" Anna asked as she tickled Ellie's cheek.

"For one thing, there's two of them. Second, they're a handful if you don't know what you're doing."

"Els, it's fine " Anna winked. "Kris and I can handle it. You and Jack get to your meeting - thing in Olkstad."

"Alright," Elsa sighed, placing a kiss upon the sleeping princesses foreheads. "Just..If anything happens-"

"GO." Anna pushed Elsa out of her room, shooing her off towards the staircase.

"If they're hungry-"

"Elsa.."

If they-"

"GO."

"Okay," Elsa sighed. "Good luck." She dashed down the stairs and escaped with Jack to the stables, a carriage waiting to take them to Olkstad. Anna quietly went back to her sister and brother-in-law's room, gazing upon the sleeping princesses. She couldn't help but smile as she gently brushed their chubby cheeks with her hand.

"Year olds. So cute." She sighed. Ellie fluttered her eyes open ,staring straight at her aunt. "Can't sleep, huh?"

Anna picked Ellie up, wrapping her in her arms, Krtistoff peeking in. He smiled as he witnessed Anna holding Ellie, gently rocking her back and forth as she sat upon Elsa's bed. She looked up to Kristoff and motioned for him to come over, scooting over so he could sit.

"So..are you excited?" Anna whispered.

"Excited.. OH, yeah. I talked to Elsa about this in the stables."

"Did she give you the 'hopefully you'll have only one" spiel?" Anna asked, Ellie holding onto her index finger.

"You know what, she did." Kristoff poked the princesses nose, Ellie giggling as she began blowing bubbles once more. "You know what, from watching Jack and Elsa raise two kids, I think we'll be pretty good at it too."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean we've gotten firsthand practice with these two squirts. And we've got plenty of time to practice. Right, Ellie?"

"You've got that right, Kris." Anna happily sighed. "It's...crazy."

"How so?"

"Well, wrapping my mind around the fact that we'll be parents in a few short months. There's so much we have to do in so little time."

"Why not leave the majority of the preparations to Jack and I."

"Wait, why? Shouldn't I be obliged to help?"

"Well, yeah but the heavy lifting, things like that. You've got your sister, Ida and Dr. Giather to help you with all of the other stuff." Kristoff explained, Annaleise beginning to stir and babble. "But we've got time. And lots of it. So this shouldn't be something to worry about at the moment."

"You're right." Anna softly laughed, looking into her nieces eyes. "I guess we'll get all the practice we need with these two for now. Right, little lady?" She popped a bubble, newly formed on the princesses lips. She stood up and walked to the window, looking out onto the courtyard. The sun was bright and shining on the plethora of blooming flowers and budding trees, the breeze swaying the plants back and forth as it passed over the greenery. "How about we move this party outside? Let them crawl around on a blanket outside and watch the butterflies zoom by?"

"Sounds good, feisty pants." Kristoff smiled, kissing Anna on the cheek. "But first-" Kristoff looked into Annaleise's crib, a pouty look on her face. "It's your turn to do the honors."

"Ugh, fine. Here, hold her." Anna groaned as she passed Annaleise to Kristoff. "Just give us ladies a few minutes. We'll meet you in the courtyard."

As Kristoff gave Anna and the princess some privacy, he looked to Ellie and winked. "What do you say we go get some applesauce and a blanket?"

"EE."

"Sounds good, squirt."

* * *

"Alright, your highness. Clean as a whistle and ready to take the castle by storm." Anna cheerfully said, Annaleise propped up in her arms as she walked down the stairs. "See? Your mother must be losing her marbles if she doesn't have faith in Kris and I."

* * *

"SO...names."

"What about them?" Kristoff asked as he bit into an apple.

"Kris, we aren't letting our child be nameless for the rest of his or her life."

"Hey, hey. Just kidding. Uh, I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"I've always like the name Anders." Anna blushed, pushing her bangs back behind her left ear.

"Anders, I like it."

"Oh good."

"How about...Amelia. If it's a girl."

"Amelia. I love it."

Kristoff and Anna rubbed noses, their moment interrupted by the princess trying to stand by themselves, but failing as they fell back on the blanket.

"Aw, look. They're trying to stand up." Anna giggled, standing up and holding her hands out to the princesses. Kristoff then had an Idea.

"Anna, I've got an idea." He said as he rushed to the stables.

"Well girls, you're uncle's going to help you stand."

* * *

"Okay Sven, BE GENTLE." Anna gave Sven the "stare" as the reindeer lowered his antlers to the giggling princesses. They gladly grabbed onto his antlers and Sven began to slowly pull them up, lifting them to their feet.

"OO!" The girls cooed, the wind gently blowing against the skirts of their adorable pink and white dresses.

"See? He's being gentle." Kristoff pointed out, Anna rolling her eyes.

"They'll have fun with these two once they start walking." Anna sighed, wrapping her arms around Kristoff's arm.

"By the time they begin to book it for the doors, ours will be just learning how to hold his or her head up by themselves."

Sven bleated, the girls bouncing up and down and giggling. Anna and Kristoff happily sighed, looking to one another and blushing.

"So...uh I guess we should set the sandwiches and applesauce out while we're here." Anna smiled, pulling Kristoff down to the blanket. While they weren't looking, Sven set the girls down, happily galavanting to Kristoff and Anna. The girls "oo'd:" and flopped to their hands and knees, crawling away from their aunt and uncle's sight. Their dresses developed dark green grass stains, not paying much attention to where they were going. The gates were closed, so there was no escaping the palace. They looked to the stables, giving a gummy smile and crawling straight towards the animals.

"You think they're old enough to eat sandwiches yet?" Kristoff joked, nudging Anna.

"Kris, they're barely old enough to eat carrots, let alone bite into a sandwich." Anna looked to Sven, legs folded under himself as he rested his head on the soft blanket. Her eyes scanned the courtyard, the girls nowhere in sight.

"K-Kris!"

"Yeah, feisty pants?"

"THEY'RE GONE!" Anna exclaimed, standing up and looking around Sven, in case they were hiding behind him.

"They're-" Kristoff looked around as well. Anna was right. "THEY'RE GONE. ANNA, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! Oh, no no no. Elsa's gonna kill me. No, not kill me. She's going to freeze me. Then kill me. Then freeze me again."

"Anna-"

"Kristoff, I promised her we're capable of watching two one year old princesses. What do you think she's going to do when she finds out we lost them?!"

"Anna, we'll find them." Kristoff sighed, his hands on Anna's shoulders. "We'll find them before your sister and Jack come home. They couldn't have gone far, they can't crawl THAT fast."

"They actually can. It's like their legs are made of indestructible materials and can travel up to at least fifty-kilometers per hour." Anna anxiously looked around the courtyard, checking behind the trees, under the numerous rose bushes, and inside of the gazebo. "How about...I check the west side, and you the east side?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kristoff agreed, placing a kiss upon Anna's cheek. "Meet back here in an hour?"

"YES!" Anna shouted at she booked it to the west side of the courtyard.

"Squeaky? Squirt?" Kristoff called. "Wait a minute..they can't even talk let alone remotely reply my name." Kristoff shook his head as he checked around the hedges lining the east side of the palace.

"Girls? Aunt Anna doesn't want to die by the hand of your mother, so could you please come out?" Anna peered into the gazebo. Nope. Not there. "I'll bet you're hiding...-" Anna looked behind the east side of the gazebo. "Darn."

* * *

"Jack, do you think they're alright?" Elsa asked as the carriage bounced on the rocky road.

"Who are we referring to when you say "they?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised.

"My sister, and Kristoff. Do you think they can handle the girls by themselves?"

"They're perfectly capable of handling them, Elsa. It's not like there's...four of them."

Elsa tuned her head, her eyebrow cocked.

"Well okay, two is a handful, but your sister and Kristoff can handle it. If it makes you feel better, you can see this as giving them practice for when their child comes."

Elsa turned her head back, her eyes looking to Jack as she softly smiled and exhaled, softly laughing. She rested her head on his chest, resting her hand over his heart. "You know what.."

"What?"

I'll bet you that they already lost them."

"Such faith you have in your sister and brother-in-law." Jack chuckled, kissing Elsa's cheek.

"They're probably frantically searching every corner of the palace as we speak." Elsa chuckled.

"How much do you wanna bet?" Jack grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Elsa winked, softly sighing as she closed her eyes, yawning.

* * *

"KRISTOFF THEY'RE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!" Anna frantically called as she ran back to the apple tree.

"I can't find them anywhere either," Kristoff huffed, catching his breath.

"They're not in the palace.."

"Or out-" Then Kristoff had an idea. "Anna.."

"What?"

"Did either of us bother to check the stables?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming out our neck of the woods, you two." Stefan chuckled, passing Elsa a cup of tea. Quite strong tea, to be exact. "You look awfully tired, Elsa."

"I'm sorry about that," Elsa yawned. "I haven't been getting much sleep after those pointless trade meetings. Add in a tension headache and two children who just figured out how to walk in the mix, it's not quite how I imagined to spend my afternoons."

" I have just the thing for you," Alexandra smiled, scooting her chair back, motioning for Elsa to follow her. "I've got some amazing ginger tea that does wonders with headaches. I hope you have a palate for ginger."

"It's not my favorite, but I can stomach it. Than kyou Alexandra, I apologize for this."

"Nonsense!" Alexandra exclaimed, leading the young queen into the empty kitchen, reaching into the upper cabinet to grab the tea. "I would suggest brewing with chamomile tea, but I don't know whether or not you want to be sleepy on the way home."

"Believe me, chamomile tea sounds wonderful." Elsa replied, Alexandra handing her a piece of Swiss chocolate from her chocolate stash under the ice box. "Swiss?"

"Swiss." Alexandra winked. "Well then, I guess ginger chamomile tea won't hurt. At least you're not driving a carriage singlehandedly."

"At this point I would rather be asleep than awake for another hour." Elsa replied, taking a seat on one of the free stools sitting at the counter.

"So," Alexandra said as she prepared the tea for Elsa. "I hear your sister and brother-in-law are keeping an eye on the girls."

"They are. They're getting some practice." Elsa said, taking a bite of the Swiss chocolate.

"Practice?" Alexandra whipped her head around. "Do you mean they're expecting one of their own?"

"Mmhm." Elsa swallowed. "She insisted that her and Kristoff watch them while we're here. I have this feeling they've already lost them."

Alexandra poured boiling water over the strainer into a small green teacup.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably giving poor Anna and Kristoff the search of their lives."

"One can only hope." Elsa said, Alexandra passing her the tea. "You have no idea how great this smells." She pulled the cup to her mouth, taking in the scent of ginger and herbs, taking a small sip. "These two definitely go together."

* * *

"Aww, Kris. Look." Anna whispered.

The girls were fast asleep, curled up next to Elsa's mare, lightly snoring. Anna smiled, tip toeing over to the sleeping princesses, gently picking up Annaleise, Kristoff following her lead and trying not to wake Ellie.

"They're so cute," Anna sighed, patting the princess on the back, pulling Kristoff by the hand as they left the stables and back into the castle. "Oh, wait. The blanket-"

"Ill get it when we put them down. I've got this."

"Kris, you're amazing." Anna chuckled, making her way to the stairs of the palace. "You think we can handle it?"

"Oh I know we can, feisty pants." Kris chuckled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"Elsa..."

"Mmmm, put the pins...banana bread." Elsa mumbled as she rested on the opposite side of Jack, the carriage ride not waking her.

"Elsa, wake up." Jack gently shook his wife.

"Tell...me a joke."

"What?"

"Tell...joke." She stirred.

"Knock knock."

"Whoozit..."

"We're home." Jack said, the carriage coming to a stop.

"Home...-snore-"

"Elsa, I swear.." Jack shook his head, unlatching the carriage door, draping Elsa over his shoulder, floating over the gates and onto the stairs of the palace. Jack was greeted by Ida and Heidi, warmly smiling as they opened the door, following him to the staircase.

"Ida, Heidi, I think she's going to be out past her normal wake-up time." Jack nervously smiled.

"We'll pass that on Miss Anna and Sir Kristoff." Heidi replied, bowing her head.

"Thanks ladies. We'll see you two tomorrow." Jack winked, floating up the staircase and to their room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door with his back as it slowly swung into the room. He gently placed Elsa on the bed, removing her tiara, placing it on the nightstand. She softly snored as Jack pulled the covers over her shoulders, placing a gently kiss on her cheek. "Sweet dreams, sleeping beauty."

* * *

"Where's Elsa?" Anna asked as she took a bite of her strawberry jam toast.

"She's still sleeping. She's never been this tired, even before the girls were born." Jack replied, separating his eggs with his fork.

"Poor thing." Anna sighed, taking another bite of toast.

"So, how were the girls?"

"They were...fast."

"Fast?"

"Like, really really fast. But besides that, we had fun with them." Anna smiled, looking to Kristoff.

"-yawn- Morning." Elsa yawned, her hair a complete mess, random strands sticking out of her bun, still in her gown from the previous night.

"Yeesh, did you not bother to change when you two came back?" Anna giggled, trying to hide her laughter.

Elsa looked down, her eyes widening as she realized she was still in her gown from last night.

"Oh...I suppose I was too tired to change." Elsa replied, rubbing her eyes. "I suppose I still have some meetings to attend-"

"Nope." Anna smiled.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Cancelled."

"On such short notice?"

"If the queen isn't both mentally and physically rested, she won't be able to function properly and second-guess her decisions later on."

"I suppose you're right," Elsa sighed, Jack pulling out her seat, gently pushing it back in. "How were the girls?"

Anna looked to Kristoff, Kristoff winking.

"Fine. Just fine." She smiled.

* * *

"Kris you're going to burn a hole in the floor if you keep pacing the floor like this." Jack said, watching Kristoff pass back and forth outside of their bedroom door.

"Jack, she's in there...and I'm not. Why won't Sophia let me in there to be with her?" Kristoff finally stopped pacing the floor, slumping as he covered his face with his hands, wiping his brow.

"Why wouldn't she? She let me be with Elsa when the girls were born, I don't see why-"

"Kristoff, Anna wants you." Elsa smiled, motioning for him to come in.

"Is-is she-"

"She's fine! Now hurry up, your little one will be here soon!"

Kristoff smiled, running into the doorframe as he came into their room. Elsa shook her head, smiling as she sat next to Jack on the floor.

"How is she?"

"Anna's doing just fine. I think she's getting annoyed with my every time I tell her she actually needs to breathe to help with the pain." Elsa chuckled, resting her head on Jack's shoulder, sighing.

"That's good to hear." Jack replied, puling Elsa closer. "Kris should have fun-"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, BJORGMAN!"

"And you said she's be just fine." Jack chuckled.

And within a few minutes, the almost-serene silence was broken by a scream, a scream that couldn't have come from a human being, followed by a shrill cry of an infant. Kristoff swung the door open, tears in his eyes and a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Elsa..Jack...it's a boy!"

"Congratulations, Kris!' Elsa exclaimed, standing up and embracing him. "See? Told you everything would be fine."

"Thank you, Elsa." Kristoff sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Did..did you wanna see him?"

"Oh well, of course! That is, if Anna-"

"Elsa..."

"She wants you." Kristoff led Elsa into her sister's room, the young queen sitting next to her sister as she pushed her bangs back.

"Elsa...it's a boy.." She smiled, unimaginably tired, Elsa squeezing her hand.

"And here's the little prince." Sophia smiled, handing the swaddled bundle to Elsa as she held her arms out.

"Oh Anna," She cooed, gently brushing her nephew's cheek with her index finger. "HE's so handsome."

"Anders.."

"After grandfather," Elsa sniffled as she gazed upon Ander's bright blue eyes and bright blonde hair. "He's got your nose, Anna."

"And Kris' chin." Anna tiredly smiled.

"He'll make a wonderful prince." Elsa nudged her sister, Anna starting to drift off to sleep as Anders began to stare at his aunt. Elsa smiled, snapping her fingers, a tiny snowflake landing on his tiny pink nose. "Anders. It's fitting."

* * *

**Fifteen Years later**

"Anders! Hurry your sorry butt up!" Annaleise exclaimed, bolting down the hall to the staircase, her red hair flopping up and down on her back, Anders following her down to the dining hall.

"Gah, Annaleise.." Anders growled, jetting down the staircase, chasing after his cousin. "What in the world-"

"SURPRISE!"

"What the.." He raised his eyebrow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANDERS!" Annaleise, Ellie and Laurence held up a large banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLONDIE."

"Anders," Anna smiled, embracing her son with open arms. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Takk, mama." HE replied. Kristoff patted his son on the shoulder, swooping him up in his arms as he tossed him in the air.

"Happy Birthday, son."

"Thanks papa."

"Hey you, catch." Laurence said, tossing a large wrapped box at his cousin. Anders caught it, shaking to see if he could guess what was inside. "Open it."

The blonde opened the box, and to his surprise, inside of the present was an ice pick.

"Ice pick?" Anders looked to Kristoff, who nodded. The blonde smiled and placed the box on the floor, running to Anna and Kristoff, embracing them and thanking them over and over again. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE IT!"

"You're old enough to come with me three times a week." Kristoff smiled. "It was like pulling teeth to get your aunt and mother to finally agree with me."

"Takk, tante Elsa."

"Du er velkommen." Elsa smiled.

"Takk, mama."

"Just...don't poke your eye out." Anna warned Anders.

"You say that and he probably will." Annaleise mumbled under her breath to Ellie.

"I think he's more than capable of handling an ice pick." Ellie whispered. "Uncle Kristoff taught him how to do it properly.:

"He can't even write his name without spilling the ink bottle, let alone harvest ice."

"Girls.." Elsa growled.

"Sorry mama." They nervously smiled.

"You my boy, are your fathers son...and your mother's son.. Definitely cut from the same cloth." Elsa snickered.

"HEY." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.


	20. I Will Love You, Unconditionally

**Girls: Age 20**

**Elsa: 43**

**Six days after release from pendant**

"See? There's Orion..Sirius.." Ellie said as the two sisters rested on the roof above their mother's study. "OO and all the way over there is Aries."

"Wow, the winter night sky is absolutely beautiful. Just starry skies with no man-made light to disturb it." Annaleise sighed, pulling out her grandfather's telescope from her napsack.

"And where in the world did you find that?"

"In the attic. With bestefar's things." Annaleise put the small telescope to her eye, getting a better look at the stars of Orion's belt.

"And mother doesn't know you have it, does she?" Ellie asked, sitting up.

"Nope. It's not like she ever has time to stargaze."

"We don't either. But that's okay. YOU should be in bed though.." Ellie giggled, Annaleise passing her the small telescope. "Oh my gosh. It looks so much better close up!

"Heh, says the one who insisted walking around the courtyard after falling out of the apple tree." Annaleise giggled. "I'll be fine. I just...I don't know. I've been gone for two years, locked inside of a tiny sun pendant. I deserve some quality time with my baby sister."

"You're two minutes older than I am. I'm not a baby." Ellie frowned, giving her sister a slight glare. "It wouldn't have happened if-"

Annaleise covered her sisters mouth with her finger.

"Not another word of it, got it?"

Ellie nodded, Annaleise taking her finger down from her sisters lips.

"But still, that nasty scar looks pretty bad."

Annaleise pulled the neckline of her dress slightly down, the purple and black pulsating mess slightly glowing with every beat of her heart.

"It doesn't really hurt unless I overexert myself. And since we're on the subject, " Annaleise snapped her left hand, a snowflake dancing upon her index finger. "I think this is yours."

"Who'd have thought you'd get a sliver of ice magic. How wonderful." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Jealous much?"

"No, it's just...you seem to have a good control of it by snapping your fingers."

"Woah there, I just now figured out how to make ONE snowflake without sneezing my brains out. Don't take it like I'm rubbing it in your face."

"Sorry," Ellie glanced up at Annaleise. "I didn't mean for that to come out so rudely. I'm just surprised you've got a handle on it."

"Barely," Annaleise sighed. "Fire is more of my forte."

"Well go on then."

"And?"

"Light up the roof. Let's see what two years has done for us."

"Is my baby sister challenging her big sister to see who's better at using their powers?" Annaleise giggled.

"I guess, if you put it that way." Ellie stood up, kneeling on her knees, flipping her neck over the ledge of the roof to see if Elsa was still in her office. "Mor's still in her office. Should we scare the living daylights out of her or...?"

Annaleise looked at her right hand and squeezed it shut. She looked at Ellie and smiled, scooting to the edge of the roof and looking down with Ellie.

"Maybe if we stay here long enough, she'll get the feeling someone's watching her." Annaleise whispered.

"How about we...ah! Sis, take my hand." Ellie shot up, Annaleise following as they stood at the edge of the roof.

"What's your plan, popsicle?"

"Watch." Ellie winked, raising her right hand, a spiral of snowflakes spinning down to the ground, creating an icy staircase. "Come on!" Ellie pulled her sister down the icy staircase, stopping where the two could see their mother in her office as they ran down the steps. Both girls stopped, Ellie waving her hand, making the top portion of the staircase disappear. She looked to Annaleise, winking as she blew into her hands, a tiny snowbird flying from her palm flying to Elsa's window, pecking at the glass.

-peck peck peck-

Elsa turned around, at first not noticing the staircase, unlatching the window and placing her hand on the windowsill, the little bird hopping into her hand. She looked up, and before her was Ellie and Annaleise.

"Do the thing you've always wanted to do."

"Oo, blow fire from my mouth and toast a marshmallow?"

"Uh, no. Why would you...never mind. You know..?"

"OH. That."

Elsa raised an eyebrow as the two girls sat on the ice stairs, waving to Elsa.

"Uh, hi?" Elsa asked herself as she waved to the princesses.

Annaleise smiled, plucked a piece of her long, red hair from her braid, placing it in her palm**, **smacking her hands together, sparks flying from her fingertips. She drew the smoke and flames into the mouth, puffing her cheeks as she brought the air in. She slowly exhaled over her open palm, a steady stream of smoke flowing from her lips, spiraling into the air. The piece of hair caught on fire, red and orange surrounding the strand. It seemed that all it was doing was catching her hair on fire, but really, it wasn't. From her palm, the piece of hair began to lengthen and thicken, a feathery tail, pair of wings and beaked head forming on the figure. The princess bent her head down and kissed the bird-like creature. As soon as her lips touched the creature, feathery flames surrounded it's body, leaving behind a long tail or red and orange flames as it squacked and "meep'd", jumping to the princesses arm.

Annaleise looked to Elsa, Elsa's eyebrow raised as her mouth hung wide open.

"You...you made a baby phoenix...from your hair and fire.." Elsa stammered, slightly stepping back. It wasn't that Elsa was afraid of her daughter's fire powers, she just wasn't used to having both children with polar opposite powers; fire and ice.

"And it flies." Annaleise gently bounced her arm up, the little phoenix flying into Elsa's study, landing on her shoulder as it nuzzled its head on her cheek. "So uh...what do you think?"

Elsa looked at the phoenix, cautiously running her hand over its tiny feathered head, smiling as it cooed and made adorable squeaking noises.

"You know what," Elsa smiled. "I think your fire is.."

"Terrifying? Hot?"

"Beautiful."

"Bea- you think it's..beautiful?" Annaleise raised en eyebrow, Elsa motioning for the girls to step into her office and take a seat.

"To be honest girls, when your Aunt Anna had come to me about your powers-"

"Wait...Aunt Anna did?" Ellie asked.

"Well, actually I overheard you two speaking to her late at night. I was pretty heartbroken when I found out you two did have powers and you never came to me about them." Elsa explained, pouring the girls each a cup of chamomile tea. "But, that's now in the past." The girls grabbed the two cups from their mothers desk, taking a seat on the couch as they sipped their tea. "Fire, Ice or not, you're still two wonderful girls- young ladies who are absolutely incredible."

The girls looked to each other, then to their mother, smiling.

"However, it would have been a whole different story if you had come to my about your powers. Even if it's fire or ice, your father and I would still have helped you learn to control it. Nevertheless," Elsa began, taking a sip of her tea. "You're our children. Powers or not, your father and I still love you unconditionally."

Annaleise and Ellie rose from the couch, rushing to either side of Elsa, giving her a tight squeeze.

"What's this for?" She chuckled, caught off guard by the initial hug.

"Because you love us, even though we're a bit screwy." Annaleise warmly giggled.

* * *

**Present time**

Elsa held Annaleise close. She could faintly feel her daughter's heart beating slower and slower, her body slowly but surely beginning to succumb to the pulsating scar above her heart. She could feel her dress become damp from the snow on the ground, but that didn't bother her. "Elske..." She softly cried, Annaleise's eyes beginning to flutter, open and close, open and close. She looked up through her blurred vision, Ellie hunched over Fritz's freezing body, softly sobbing as she stroked his cheek with her hand.

"What have I done?" She cried, placing her ear over his heart. "Fritz, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, a suddenly feeling sick, the gnawing sensation pulsating through her insides.

"ELSA!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to her side, the sight of her nieces in this much pain, both physically and mentally was sickening. "What..what happened?"

Elsa sniffled, turning her head to Anna, her face distraught and downcast.

"Our family...it's being torn part."


	21. A Tale of Two Sisters

_"There once were two sisters, twin girls born to the Queen and King of Arendelle from long ago. The Queen and King had longed for children for quite some time, and as if their prayers had been answered, they were given a glimmer of hope. A family of trolls had gotten word of the young rulers wish and sent for the Queen and King to pay a visit. As they traveled through the valley to where the trolls resided, they passed a young woman who was dressed in white and red robes. The Queen was curious and halted her horse as the King rode on, unaware of the situation. The young woman and Queen looked at each other, the young woman smiling. Without exchanging words, she handed the Queen two pendants on silver chains. One, a sun, the other a snowflake. "Place these by your bedside. I believe these will help." That's all she said, turning away and leaving. The queen looked upon the pendants and smiled. She realized her husband had was far ahead and quickly races her horse to catch up._

_Finally, they came to the trolls. A special blend of herbs and tea leaves were mixed into a powder for the Queen to drink by the older troll. He instructed her to mix it with a cup of hot water and drink on the next full moon, which happened to be that evening. However, he was not aware of the pendants given to the queen by the young woman. _

_The trolls were thanked and the queen and king made their way back to the palace. The herb and tea mixture was given to the queen as she worked on the beginnings of a new dress, hoping the mixture worked, hoping for a princess to be born. The first taste was a bit earthy, but she drank all of it in hopes the tea worked. Before the queen and king went to bed, she placed the two pendants near her heart then on the table, falling asleep as she lay her head upon her pillow._

_A few months passed and the kingdom was rejoicing, for their king and queen were expecting a new heir to the throne. Unfortunately for the young rulers, the next months had been dreadful. The Queen had fallen ill. She would not sleep, and she would not eat. The elder troll was summoned to the palace and did his best to cure the Queen of her ailment._

_The old troll placed his left right hand upon the queens forehead, his other hand hovering above her heart._

_"This is both the work of magical and natural happenings." He calmly said. He took his hand off of her forehead and waved his hands in the air. "There are two," two figures appeared in a cloud of magic, "young ladies blessed with a very, very powerful magic." The queen and king could not believe this. Two? "As they grow, their powers will be both beautiful and mysterious. If controlled there shall be no problems. But, if left uncontrolled, only harm and maleficence will occur." The figures were shown, consumed by fire and ice. The old troll whispered some ancient words and waved his hands over the queen. "You will feel better soon.""_

_The troll was right. The Queen did get better and in no time, two little princesses were born in the beginning of fall. As they grew, they discovered they had the powers of fire and ice. The queen and king feared everyone would be afraid of the girls, so they kept the in the palace for most of their childhood. On the girls eighteenth birthday, the sisters had a quarrel, the older twin nearly hitting her sister with her flame. She had run away, leaving her sister and parents behind, to a place where she wasn't able to hurt anyone. Time passed by, the ice princess made sure she would find her twin and bring her back, for the fire princess was to be crowned Queen on her twenty-first birthday. _

_But instead, the princess who had the powers of ice and snow was crowned the Queen of Arendelle. The fire princess was furious, as the council had decided her sister more worthy of the title and position. Enraged, the fire princess escaped to the upper north mountain, creating a mountain fortress of fire. Two years passed and the princess caught word of her sisters engagement. The love she once had for her sister was twisted and full of hate, and had a plan to put a damper on her wedding._

_She had gotten to the palace as the newlywed King and Queen had left the reception. What should have been a happy reunion turned out to be a nightmare of fire and ice The princesses battled each other upon the hills east of the palace, the entire countryside burning to ashes and soot. Just as Arendelle was about to be no more, the Queen of ice and snow trapped her sister inside of a sun pendant to keep her kingdom safe. Just before the princess was completely sealed into the pendant,, she let out her last spark and hit her sister in the head with a shot of flames._

_The King took his Queen to the trolls, of whom she spoke much of, who took away the memory of facing her sister on that night. All she was left with was a false memory of her death. From that moment on, the queen declared that the necklace would be kept under lock and key in the attic. The fire princess, then dubbed the fire queen at her apparent "death" has been trapped ever since, but her spirit lives within the family."_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold on now." Laurence piped up, Ellie looking up from the book. "There has to be something more than the council choosing one over the other to be queen. I mean, yeah one has fire powers and the other has ice, but there has to be another reason the fiery one got so steamed at her sister.

"Can't we ask the Snow Queen in your pendant about it Ellie?" Anna asked, taking a sip of cocoa from her cup. "She's sure to know the exact reason for their quarrel all those years ago."

"I would," Ellie sighed, holding her pendant in her hand. "But it's more easy said than done. I can't summon her whenever I need her. She only seems to present herself when we're in need of serious help."

"You know what," Jack said in a whisper, Elsa asleep on his lap. "If Annaleise has enough strength, she may be able to summon the Fire Queen. That is, if she wakes up anytime soon."

"Annika came and checked on her a couple of hours ago." Ellie said. "She came to the conclusion that Annaleise's body is trying to heal itself, while at the same time, trying to catch up on two years worth of sleep."

"Poor kid," Kristoff said, leaning against the couch. "She looked alright when she woke up a couple days ago."

"Pabbie and Annika told me the same thing before they left two days ago. It's going to get worse before she gets better." Jack said, taking a bite of scone. "We'll have to wait out, sadly."

"That's the hardest part." Ellie sighed, leaning against Jack's shoulder. "Not just for us, but for her."

* * *

_**Present time**_

"Freya, can you take our family to safety?" Annaleise wheezed, grasping her chest.

Freya looked to Elsa and Jack, biting her lip as she sadly sighed, looking back to her sister.

"Is this what you really want?" Freya asked, taking the princesses ashy hand in hers.

Annaleise nodded, looking upwards at her parents.

"Mor, far. Please, just this once, let...Ellie and I handle this. We're going to fix this."

"Elsa, I think she's right," Anna softly replied, her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Anna-"

"We're staying." Laurence and Johanna said in unison, holding each other's hands.

"Laurence..Johanna."

"So are we." Bjørn and Fritz chimed in, Bjørn supporting Fritz.

"Elsa, give them a chance." Anna added.

Elsa looked to her three children, tears spilling from her eyes as she nodded. She kissed Ellie and Laurence on the forehead. "Please...please be careful."

"We've got this, mor." Laurence winked, Jack embracing him.

Just as Elsa was about to place, most likely her last, a kiss on Annaleise's forehead, Freya whisked the entire group away, but not just to some random place. No, they were whisked to the Troll's Glen.

"NO!" Elsa cried, pounding on Jack's chest. "I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE!" She sobbed, falling to her knees, Jack embracing her as she cried into his chest.

"Freya, why-"

"It's for your own good, Frost." Freya said, tears streaming down her face. "If any of us intervene at the wrong time, Arendelle will fall. And so will your children."

* * *

"Well well." Astrid snickered, enveloping herself in black sand, re-appearing in front of the young adults. "Let's see what we have here. A prince, a commoner, mother earth, a wind bag, and two powerless princesses. You know what I think? I think I know the perfect place for all of you darlings." She snickered, motioning for a few of the guards to come over. "Guards, lock them in the dungeon." The sorceress, bent down to Annaleise, caressing her chin. "Except you."

Annaleise yanked her head out of Astrid's grasp. "You're going to a different place. The same tower your mother got locked in when she froze Arendelle all of those years ago. I need you to be kept alive for the next big event of the year that requires your assistance."

"Peh, like I'll ever help you."

"You have no choice in the matter. Either you die alone, locked up in a tower where no one will ever find you, or...you'll help me so you won't die."

"Doubt it."

"I'm afraid you have no choice, princess. Let me make myself clear. If you don't help me-no...I won't tell you."

"Tell me." The princess growled.

"Arendelle will burn...and it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT."


	22. The Wedding of Elsa and Jack

"Whaaaaat are you doing?" Kristoff asked as he rested his arm on the windowsill, Anna spying on her sister as Elsa and Jack walked in the courtyard in the moonlight, hand in hand.

"Something's up with those two," Anna said. "Her and Jack have done this for the past three nights. He really needs to hurry up and propose to her before she changes her mind."

"Anna, Elsa won't change her mind."

"Well, it's been a couple of years since those two have been..an item."

Kristoff smiled as he shook his head, wrapping his arms around Anna's waist, swaying her back and forth. "You can't rush these things, feisty pants. I mean, she's the queen. I'm sure she'd rather tie the knot with Jack than any of the other eligible bachelors that were lined up for her."

"Agh, why do you always have to be right." Anna groaned.

"That's my job."

"He might be my brother-in-law."

"He WILL be OUR brother-in-law."

* * *

As the young queen walked arm in arm with Jack, Jack could feel someone watching them, specifically watching them from the palace. Jack turned his head, locking eyes with Anna, deliberately staring at him, mouthing "HURRY UP." Jack stuck his tongue out at the princess, turning away, tugging Elsa away faster in the courtyard.

"I can feel your sister's death stare," Jack said, Anna's stare still beaming at the back of his head.

"Just ignore her," Elsa sighed. "She's trying to intimidate you, she wants to see you crack." She rested her head on Jack's shoulder, wrapping her delicate fingers around his arm. Her icy blue eyes looked up to Jack's, a warm smile growing on her thin red lips. She could feel her cheeks become warmer, becoming pinker in color as Jack wrapped his scarf around her neck, softly chuckling as the warm yarn touched her porcelain skin. She pulled the scarf tight, making sure it wouldn't come loose as they continued to walk.

"Uh, Elsa.." Jack cleared his throat.

"Hm?" She hummed, blinking a few times.

"So..I've been meaning to ask you something. For quite a while, mind you." Jack nervously said, fumbling a small white box in his hand behind his back.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah.." He nervously laughed.

"_I think he's gonna do it." Anna whispered._

"_You think?"_

"But first, come with me." Jack said, leading the young queen by the hand, gently pulling her towards the patio outside of the throne room, draped in the summer wisteria's. He led her into the covering, Elsa sitting on one of the white benches as Jack stuck the box back in his pocket, both of his hands taking hers. He laced his fingers between his, giving them a gently squeeze. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Clearly," Elsa blushed. "Your man in the moon is to blame for our meeting. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it so happens I have a...proposition to make to you."

"A proposition, hm? Indulge me, Frost."

"To be honest, I think the man in the moon wanted us to meet. Like it was some sort of destiny, or some foretold even to happen." Jack blushed, his hand reaching back to his pocket.

"Oh really? Even including the long periods of time that have passed?" Elsa smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, even those periods." He nervously laughed. "But that night before you were crowned queen, it felt like there was a connection when we..you know."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah, that's the action. And the consecutive times after that, it just felt...natural to be here. With you."

Elsa blushed, turning her head away as her smile. Her eyes shot back at his, fluttering her eyelids as Jack lifted her hand, placing a soft kiss on her pale skin. "Jack.."

"Elsa?" He stopped, still holding her hand.

"Would the feeling be mutual if I agreed with your last statement? Of everything feeling...natural?" She blushed.

"Y-yes! Of course it would. That's why I wanted to you ask you something important. You can say no if youfeel you have to. You're the queen of Arendelle, you have the right to say no."

"Jack-"

"But if you don't say no, I'll be over the moon."

"Jack-"

"But if you do, I won't feel worse-"

"JACK!" She exclaimed, pulling his hand closer to her lap, resting his hand on her knee. "Just ask!"

Jack gulped, his free hand reaching for his back pocket. He felt around for the small white box, a lump forming in his throat as he opened the box one-handed, trying to get the small band out of the holder, tossing the box behind him. "Close your eyes."

Elsa softly chuckled, closing her eyes. "Eyes are closed."

_"Anna, are you should we should be doing this?" Kristoff whispered as him and Anna crouched behind the rose bushes, keeping an eye on the queen and Jack._

_"Shh, just watch." Anna excitedly whispered._

Jack gulped, lowering his knee to the ground, ring in his right hand.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, queen of the ice and snow," He began. "you can open your eyes."  
He whispered. The young queen opened her eyes, Jack kneeling on one knee as he continued to hold her hand.

"Jack.." She gasped.

"I may not be royalty or be of higher ranking of society, but that shouldn't matter. I don't care how many tests I have to pass, how many people I need to impress or receive approval of. You're the only one who has every made me feel like I do for you. Not because we both have the powers of snow and ice,"

Elsa's mouth slightly hung open, tears beginning to spill from her eyes, for she knew EXACTLY what was happening in this very moment.

"But because we love each other. Will you do the the honors of-"

"YES!" Elsa quickly answered, covering her mouth with free hand. She looked to Jack, nodding her head up and down as her smile grew, Jack gently sliding the small diamond ring on her delicate left ring finger.

"Y-you said yes."

"I did."

"YOU SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up and down under the wisteria's, Elsa gently grasping his wrist, pulling him close.

She smiled, Jack's hand supporting her head and back as he drew the queen close, slightly dipping her as he placed his lips upon hers, Elsa wrapping her arms around Jack's neck as she softly whispered, "Jeg elsker deg."

"I love you too."

* * *

"OH, that's so romantic," Fourteen year-old Ellie sighed, clutching her snowman plush as she looked up to Jack.

"Yuck." Annaleise and Laurence replied, sticking their tongues out as Jack told the children about how he proposed to Elsa.

"What? Every couple proposes." Jack defended his story, crossing his arms.

"But how you described the end...you sure you didn't suck mor's face off in the process?"

"I'm sure I didn't. Those are your Anna's words, not mine, firecracker." Jack shook his head.

"Papa, what about the wedding? Was it magical?" Ellie asked, laying on her stomach, her legs resting on her pillow. "Was mother's dress absolutely stunning?"

"Was the cake good? Because everyone knows that wedding cake and birthday cake is the best kind of cake there is." Annaleise said, wrapping her blanket around herself and Laurence.

"Well.." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what?" The three asked, their curiosity spiking.

"It wasn't your average wedding, to be honest."

"How so, papa?" Laurence asked.

"It started the night before the wedding..."

* * *

"Princess Anna, you mustn't wake her majesty! Her wedding day is just a few hours away!" Ida loudly whispered as Anna attempted to sneak into her sisters room at nearly five in the morning.

"Ida, who said I was going to wake her?" Anna asked, gently turning the doorknob. "I just wanted to make sure she was still sleeping, like she should have been for the past few days. It's been pretty crazy around here, especially yesterday."

"Yes, I know how crazy it got when the Swiss Consulates arrived. I cannot believe your sister didn't develop a stomach ache after all that Swiss chocolates you two sampled."

At that moment, the two women heard a barely audible groan from the queen's chambers. Anna and Ida quietly opened the door, peering in to check if Elsa was alright.

"Too..much...sweet." Elsa groaned, curling up in a ball.

"Not to mention fifteen different champanges to chose from." Anna whispered, walking over to her sisters bed, rubbing her back gently, Elsa looking up to her younger sister.

"A-Anna?" Her voice quivered, Anna continuing to rub her back.

"Not feeling so well, huh?" Anna softly asked, her hand moving in soft circles aginst her sister's night dress.

"Of all days, why did it have to be today that the room had to keep spinning?"

"Nerves too?"

"Unfortunately," Elsa grasped her pillow. "I haven't slept, Anna. For two nights all that's been playing in my head is everything that could go wrong. My dress not fitting, the rings getting lost-"

"Elsa," Anna whispered, reaching for her sisters hand as Elsa turned to face Anna. "It's going to be fine. That's exactly what you told me on my wedding day. Nothing will go wrong. Trust me."

Elsa nodded, readjusting herself on her pillow as she sniffled, Anna wiping a single tear from her lower eyelid.

"And besides," Anna smiled, Ida handing her a cup of water to hand to Elsa. "The ceremony doesn't start until five, which gives you plenty of time to catch up on some well deserved rest."

"You're right," Elsa yawned. "I'm just...nervous." The young queen tiredly said, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"So, there is such a thing as too much chocolate?" Annaleise joked. "I didn't think mor was capable of developing a stomach ache from Swiss chocolate.

"That wasn't our only problem." Jack added.

* * *

"Miss Anna," Ida said, knocking at her door. "Your sister would like to see you before the ceremony starts."

"I'll be there in a second!" Anna called through her door, threading a ribbon through her bun, adjusting the neckline on her dress as she dashed to the door. She dashed down the hallway to her sister's room, bursting through the doors. She took a single look inside and there was Elsa, nervously pacing the floor with a piece of shiny metal in her hands. "Elsa, what's-"

"IT SNAPPED." Elsa turned her head, most of her lip color gone from licking her lips in nervousness.

"Whoa, whoa, what snapped?" Anna asked as she rushed to her sisters side.

"The tiara." Elsa held the broken-in-half tiara in her hands, a piece in each. "What am I going to do? MY tiara is still in the ice palace. There-there's no time to get it back! Anna, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" She plopped on her bed, hand to her forehead.

And then, Anna had an idea. "Ice!"

"Ice?" Elsa raised her brow.

"An ice tiara! It would go perfectly with your lacey gown. It shouldn't' take too long to make, and if it starts to melt, you could freeze it again!"

"Anna, I'm not sure-"

"Elsa, it's our only option at this point. We don't have time to go to the ice palace and get the tiara. Your'e getting married in less than a half hour."

Elsa lifted her head, Anna biting her lip as she smiled, nodding up and down.

"Fine." Elsa sighed, creating an ice tiara with the flick of her wrist. Anna took the icy tiara from her sister's hands, placing it upon the gently twisted strands of platinum blonde hair. She took Elsa's hands, gently pulling her up as she walked backwards towards her mirror. She stood next to Elsa, fanning the snow white train of her sister's gown behind her, threading a single crocus into her neatly braided bun.

"Wait, one more thing." Anna said, bolting out of her sisters door. "Don't move!"

"I'll try not to," Elsa chuckled. She turned back to her mirror, looking at the reflection standing before her. Never in her entire life did she fathom that this day would come. If it wasn't for Jack, she wouldn't have married for love, it would have been for alliances and politics, something, that at the time, the young queen didn't believe in. She clenched her fists, not too tightly, a soft flurry of snowflakes dancing onto the lacy fabric of her dress, crystallizing every single snowflake that was etched into the fabric. She looked to her hand, at the ring that she would have to eventually take off, only to be slipped on once more in just under an hour. She examined her ring finger, her pinky running over the diamond.

Anna came back from her room, a pair of snow white heels in her hands. "I believe these are yours." She grinned, setting them on the ground, Elsa slipping her feet into the heels. "Can't be walking barefoot on your big day, right?"

Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, squeezing her tight as she softly whispered into her ear, "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, Elsa."

* * *

"She snapped the tiara?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it snapped as she was putting it on." Anna chimed in, leaping onto Annaleise's bed, Anders crawling next to Jack on Ellie' bed. "So, you haven't gotten to the best part yet, have you?"

"What's the best part?" All four children asked in unison.

"Yeah, Frost." She deviously grinned. "What IS the best part?"

* * *

"You look nervous, mate." Bunny whispered, standing right behind him as Jack fidgeted at the altar.

"M-me? N-no!" He stammered. "I'm n-not ner-nervous at all.!

"You're beet red, Jack." Kristoff added, handing him a closed pocket watch to show his redness.

"I just want to get this over with. We both do." Jack murmured.

"Sir Frost, we'll do the crowning before you say your "I do's"." The minister tapped Jack on the shoulder, nearly leaping out of his tailored suit. "You'll do fine."

Once Jack had wiped his brow, the chapel doors swung open, the sunlight spilling in as the completely filled chapel turned around to see it's queen become married.

"Ready?" Anna asked, linkng her arm in Elsa's.

"Ready," Elsa smiled, grasping her bouquet of lilies with both hands, led by Anna into the chapel where a new chapter of her life would soon begin. As she took her first step into the chapel, the choir began to softly sing, Elsa locking eyes with Jack as she glided down the white-carpeted aisle. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster, every second passing the rate increasing. Rosy cheeks and red lips smiled as Anna released her sisters arm, Elsa passing her the bouquet, taking her place next to Ida and Heidi, holding the the rings, as well as the King Consort crown. Jack held his hand to Elsa, gladly accepting it, stepping on the stair and turning to the minister.

"Friends, Family, the Kingdom of Arendelle is honored to celebrate Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Sir Jackson Frost, in holy matrimony."

"Hi." Elsa whispered.

"Hi." Jack replied.

To the two soon-to-be newlyweds, all that they heard from the minister was constant rambling about matrimony and running a kingdom. Anna leaned over to Kristoff, nudging him. "Do you think they're listening to a word he's saying?"

"Not a chance." Kristoff replied.

"Sir Jackson Frost, please step forward."

Jack nodded, stepping up towards the minister, Heidi gently handing him the crown to be placed upon his head. "With this crown I place upon Sir Jackson Frost's head," Jack knelt down on one knee, bowing his head. "I present to you Jackson Frost, King Consort of Arendelle." Jack swiftly stood up, nodding his head to the crowd, turning back to Elsa. The minister babbles some more, Elsa and Jack warmly smiling at each other staring into each others eyes as they waited for the minister to let them say their vows.

"And now the vows."

Elsa and Jack continued to stare longingly into each others eyes.

"Ahem, your majesties. The vows." He whispered.

"OH!" Elsa whispered. She took a deep breath, reciting the words she had chosen to say to Jack, warmly smiling as the words left her mouth. She took his hands, Ida handing her the ring to slip onto Jack's finger.

"From the dark of night, to the light of day, your presence will always be there to light my path. In sickness, health, sadness and happiness, my days spent with you will be the best I could ever fathom with you by my side. And with this ring," She slipped the gold band onto his left finger. "I thee wed."

"And his majesty, if you will recite your vows."

Bunny handed Jack Elsa's band, resting his hands on the top and bottom of hers.

"With the sun and moon ligthing the sky, you're the only star in the entire galazy that will ever be able to light my way. In sickness, health, greif and joy, we'll rule side by side, nothing can ever tear us apart. And with this ring," He slipped the thin ring onto her left ring finger. "I thee wed."

"Do you, Jackson Frost take her majesty Queen Elsa as your lawfully wedded wife? To hold and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Queen Elsa or Arendelle, take King Consort Jackson Frost as your lawfully wedded husband? To hold and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Elsa squeezed Jack's hand.

"And with the powers vested in me, through the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, I now pronounce their majesties Queen Elsa and King Consort Jackson Frost, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jack placed his hands delicately on Elsa's chin, drawing it close, but the queen dove right for his face, bonking foreheads together as they attempted to make their first kiss as husband and wife. Finally, after try number two, they locked lips, the entire chapel roaring in applause. Anna quickly passed the bouquet to Elsa, who took off running with Jack down the aisle, looking as happy as she had ever been.

* * *

"You missed on the first try?" Laurence asked.

"They both had a red mark on their forehead for a few days after the wedding. It was pretty hilarious until your mother started hiding it with her bangs."

"I did it because before the honeymoon, your father and I had to meet with the heads of state before we left for a few weeks." Elsa said, standing in the doorway, lightly tugging on her sisters braid.

"Mother, where did you go for your honeymoon?" Ellie asked, Elsa gliding over to her daughter's bedside, giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"That's another story for another evening, elske." Elsa softly chuckled. "But for now, all I'll say is England and Wales."

"Ooo, did you meet Queen Victoria?" Annaleise curiously asked.

Elsa's face turned beet red, turning to Jack. "Uh, well...yes, briefly."

"Your face is red. What did she do that makes it embarrassing to talk about? Did she give you ideas? Did she show your her bed-" Annaleise asked, Elsa quickly glided to the redheads side, giving her a kiss goodnight.

"We'll tell you when you're older." She replied, grabbing Jack by the wrist, pulling him and Anna out of the room.

"You know what, you never told us what you did in England. What exactly did you do?" Anna raised en eyebrow, Elsa and Jack turning beet red, both of them pointing into Annaleise's and Ellie's room.

"Nuh-uh! You two.."

"Anna, no." Elsa covered her mouth.

"Elsa, she's never going to let this go." Jack groaned. "We'll have to tell the girls eventually when they ask about the honey-"

"Hush, Frost." Elsa frowned, pulling him towards their bedroom. "That's a story for a later day."

* * *

_Three years later_

"Hey Ellie, have you seen this book?" Annaleise asked as she thumbed through a plain brown covered book with a hand written note inside of it. "What the..

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Dear Elsa and Jackson,

I hope your stay at our estate was quite memorable, to say the least. We enjoyed having the Queen and King of Arendelle as guests and hope that we one day meet again for a holiday or two.

P.S.: You might need this in the coming weeks, it will come in handy for the little one.

HRM Victoria."

Ellie and Annaleise looked to each other, throwing the book out of sight.

"How long were mor and far in England?" Annaleise looked to Ellie.

"At least a month and a half..which means.. Oh...OH." Ellie said.

"Two certain somebodies were AWFULLY busy when they were in England." Annaleise winked.

"Get your head out of the rain gutter.." Ellie shoved her sister, rolling her eyes.

"QUEEN VICTORIA KNOWS ALL."


	23. Let's Never Stop Falling in Love pt 1

**Icehurst, Maine**

**April **

Jack sat himself upon the soft tan couch in the family room, finally getting to dive into his new nerdy Star Wars novel from which he received from Anna as a secret Santa present from last Christmas. As he began to read the book, Elsa paced the upstairs bathroom floor. Six minutes was way to long to wait for an answer, and answer they had been awaiting for the past year and a half. For the past week, well month, Elsa had felt a bit..off. Most of the clothing she had in her closet was beginning to feel a bit tight. Not just the tightness, she was more fatigued than she had ever been, wanting carrots instead of avoiding them like the plague. She had her suspicions, but deep inside knew what was happening.

As she continued to pace, her phone vibrated like crazy, Anna sending her text after text asking if she had any results yet. She finally gave in and called Anna, shaking her head as she sat on the edge of the bath tub, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello dear sister." She softly laughed.

"SO WHAT DID IT SAY?"

"Anna, it's only been five minutes. One more-"

"It's probably done! Check it! Hurry up and check it!" Anna excitedly squealed over the phone.

"Tch , fine. One second."

As Elsa picked up the test box to refresh her mind of the "line definitions", Anna continued to ramble into her ear how excited she really was. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked picked up the test stick, looking away.

"One means negative, two means positive."

"Yeah, I know what the lines mean, silly. What does it say?"

Elsa opened her eyes one at a time, her smile widening as she looked at the test.

"Anna, I need to call you back."

"Wait, what? Elsa, wa-" *click*

Elsa excitedly gasped, tossing the stick in the wastebin, speed walking down the stairs to the family room. She stood in front of Jack, whose eyes gazed up at her as that grin grew bigger on her face.

"And what are we so happy about?"

Elsa blushed, lightly chuckled and placed her hands over her stomach, looking right into Jack's eyes. Jack lifted his eyebrow, but finally realized what Elsa was trying to tell him as she sat next to him, placing his book down and placing his hands upon her slightly puffy stomach.

"It finally happened." She happily laughed, Jack's smile widening as he embraced her.

"Oh Elsa, this ..this is great!"

Then reality hit her.

"Oh my. It finally happened . Oh gosh, we..we need to make doctors appointments, baby proof the house, buy a crib-"

"Slow down, flurry. We've got plenty of time to get everything ready. How about we make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. That is, if they can get us in that soon."

"Thank you," Elsa smiled . "but first I should call Anna back."

"Yeah, you might want to do that soon."

Elsa dialed Anna, number one on her speed dial, Anna picking up after the first ring.

"WHY DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?"

"Anna, i-"

"What if you got hurt? Fell down the stairs?!"

"Anna .."

"What if-"

"Anna, I'm pregnant."

"What if you're p-whaaaaat? Oh my gosh...whoooo boy. You really are? Like two lines pregnant?"

"Yes Anna. Jack and I are going to get it confirmed hopefully tomorrow." Elsa softy chuckled, shaking her head.

"Please come by after, I want to know asap!"

"We wouldn't dream of letting you miss out. I promise."

"APPOINTMENT MADE!" Jack shouted from the next room "Two in the afternoon at the clinic."

"Anna, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

Nothing.

"Anna?"

"KRISTOFF, YOU'RE GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!"

"Anna..." She chuckled, hanging the phone up.

* * *

"It's been a while since we've seen you, Frosts ." Sophia, the family physician warmly said as she wheeled her chair over to the exam table.

"Usually it s because one of us is sick..but this time..." Elsa lightly giggled, looking to Jack

"You're lucky I practice both in general health and obstetrics. There's only one other OBGYN here and she's on maternity leave . That leaves you with me." Sophia rolled a monitor close to the exam table, standing up and placing gloves on her hand. "Alright Elsa, roll your shirt up so we can see the little snowflake." Sophia grabbed a bottle of jelly, squirting it over her still - flat stomach. "Sorry, it's a bit cold."

She turned on the monitor, placing a probe over her pale stomach, moving it back and forth.

"Ha. Found you!"

"Jack, Jack look!"

"Is it sucking it's thumb?" Jack asked, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Looks like it." Sophia squinted, and moved closer to the monitor.

"Wh - what is it?" Elsa asked, grasping Jack's hand.

"Well now, it seems like you have a roommate in there, little one."

"Wait..what?" Elsa asked, looking closer a the screen.

Sophia turned the monitor to the couple, pointing to a second pair of tiny feet.

"Congratulations, there's one for each of you."

"T-twins?" Jack asked.

"Mmhmm. And, it looks like, you're about...eight weeks along."

"When will I start to..you know..show more?"

"I'd give it at least two, maybe three weeks." Sophia continued to place the wand across her stomach, making sure every thing was just fine. "Fluid levels look fine, little ones are just the right size, and mother is perfectly healthy." A picture spit out of the printer, Sophia yanking it from the tray and handing it to Jack.

"Thank you, Soph. What do we do now?"

"Well before you leave, you'll need to make another appointment to prepare a birth plan, then schedule further exams and ultrasounds. For right now just take it easy, and if you haven't already been greeted by pregnancy symptoms galore, be prepared. You will get them eventually."

"Jack, can we go for a frosty after we leave? It sounds really great right now." Elsa asked in her 'pretty please' voice.

"You don't like frostys. ..but if you really want one, sure."

"There's one symptom: cravings. Sometimes for foods you usually don't care for." Sophia smiled. "One more thing. Leave the heels and tight fitting clothing behind until after you have these two."

Elsa nodded as Sophia wiped her stomach off, hopping off the table and to the ground.

"See you in two weeks." Sophia winked. "Oh, one more thing."

Elsa and Jack turned their heads as they were about to exit the exam room.

"They'd be proud of you two. I know it."

* * *

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Anna's grin grew larger by the second as Elsa took off her cardigan, placing it over her fleece jacket.

"It went fine," Elsa smiled. "They're healthy, I'm healthy, and Jack is over the moon."

"Wait hold up. Did you say..."they"?"

Elsa pulled the black and white picture out of her purse, handing it to Anna as she blushed.

"Those tiny feet! Oh Elsa, this..this is fantastic!" Anna passed the picture to Kristoff, plopping next to her sister. "Did she say how far along you were?"

"Eight weeks and still pretty flat." Jack winked.

"You're already starting to show, you stinker." Anna slightly nudged her sister.

"Anna.."

"Sophia said it would be a couple of weeks until she shows. At least more than now.."

"Actually..." Elsa began to stand up, lifting up her shirt and exposing her slightly swollen stomach. "I'm pretty sure I'm starting to show right now."

Elsa ran her hand over her slight swell, Grabbing her sisters hand and placing it upon her stomach.

"This is really happening. This really is happening!" Anna exclaimed, pulling her phone from her pocket and snapping a photo of her sisters stomach.

"You didn't just take a picture..did you?"

"Oh, I did." Anna winked. "It's going in the scrapbook."

* * *

"So Elsa, what should we have for-" Jack turned his head , Elsa fast asleep on the couch, heeled feet sticking over the edge of the arm rest. "Dinner."

Jack shook his head, laughing quietly and proceeded to slip the black one- inch heels from her feet. He covered her with a thin knitted throw and gently pulled her up so her feet wouldn't hang over the arm rests.

"Guess it's just me for now. I'll make Alfredo, hopefully it wakes her up in a while."

Within the next hour, noodles had been boiled, alfredo sauce simmered on the stove along with slices of chicken sautéing with garlic, and french bread just starting to broil in the stove. The wonderful smells woke Elsa up, making her smile for fettuccine alfredo was her favorite dish. She took a deep breath and stretched, making her way to the kitchen, sitting herself upon one of the bar stools at the island separating the kitchen in two.

"Finally awake, are we?" Jack smiled, stirring the sauce and adding pepper.

"Your alfredo is to blame," Elsa chuckled, Jack handing her a glass of sparkling lemon water in her favorite snowflake pint glass. "Thank you."

"No problem." Jack replied, checking The broiling bread.

"How did you know I was craving alfredo?" Elsa asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Just a hunch, I guess." Jack smiled. "So, what do you think..they are?"

"Hm? Oh, right. "They." Honestly, I have no preference. But, I'm hoping that at least one is a girl.

"You know what? Me too. Boys are crazy." Jack chuckled, sneaking a kiss on the lips from Elsa.

* * *

-a few weeks later-

"So, do we want to know the gender?" Sophia asked as she turned on the ultrasound machine.

"We can find it out now?" Jack smiled, taking Elsa's hand after she rolled her shirt up, her finally-showing swell exposed to the air.

"You're at about sixteen weeks, the time when any expecting parents can find out the gender of their little ones."

Sophia squeezed some gel onto Elsa's swell.

"Oo, that's cold." Elsa shuddered.

"Sorry again.." Sophia laughed, moving the probe onto Elsa's skin. "Okay, where are you...ah! Found number one. Have you feel movement yet?"

"Slight flutters is all I've felt so far."

"In time, you'll know it when you feel it." Sophia moved the probe higher up, towards her ribs. "There's the other one. So, are we ready? "

Elsa and Jack nodded their heads in agreement, Sophia moving back to the first baby.

"Let's see...well hello little lady, I found you!"

"Jack! Did you hear that, a girl!"

"What about the other one?"

"Looking for number two...ha! Found you. Looks like, the little lady has a twin sister!"

"Two girls...".

"Two of them."

Sophia wiped Elsa's stomach, lowering her shirt. "Same thing as always, we'll see you in three weeks, and like always if you need anything, call me. Either at the clinic or my cell."

"Will do Sophia." Jack winked, helping Elsa off of the table. "So, shall we celebrate?"

"Why don't we celebrate at home with a movie and sundaes before dinner?" Elsa smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Sundaes were made, popcorn popped and the movie Princess Bride was placed in the DVD player. Jack draped his arm over Elsa's shoulders, whose hands were places gently on her stomach, awaiting real movement from the girls.

"Nothing yet?"

"No," Elsa sighed, her hands flopping onto the couch. "I've been anticipating it all day long, but nothing."

"Soon, snowflake."

"Mmhm."

Jack handed Elsa her sundae, digging right into it as soon as the bowl was placed in her hand. He softly laughed, spooning a bite of ice cream into his mouth. Elsa slightly gasped, placing the bowl onto the couch.

"What is it?" Jack asked, doing the same.

Elsa's smile widened as she placed her hands back upon her stomach.

"OH..Jack, Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, grabbing her husbands hand and placing them on the side of her swell.

"Was...was that-"

"YES!" Elsa exclaimed as she felt another kick. "They moved!" She happily gasped as what seemed like a foot swiped across her palm.

* * *

*riiiiiiing riiiiiing*

"Anna?" Elsa put her headphones into her phone, shopping through the infant and toddler clothing at Target, pulling out adorable matching outfits (mainly onesie and skirt outfits).

"No, this is Patrick." Anna said in a deep voice as she answered the call from her sister.

"Have you been watching SpongeBob with your nieces and nephews again, Anna?"

"No...of course not. Well, maybe," Anna winked over the phone. "So, how are we feeling?"

"Tired, but fine. Oh, we found out what they are." She took a sip of water, letting out a slight hiccup.

"Oo, what are they? Do we get two lovely ladies, handsome princes, what are they?"

"Two lovely ladies, Anna." Elsa chuckled over the phone.

"KRSTOFF! KRISTOFF! THEY'RE GIRLS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE NIECES!" Anna happily shouted over the phone.

"Anna-"

"Anna that's great! Let's invite them over tonight if they aren't busy." Kristoff laughed, twirling Anna in the air.

"Elsa, you two. Dinner tonight. You're coming no matter what. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks so you have to

come."

"Fine, we'll be there."

* * *

"So warm, and squishy." Anna giggled as she laid her hand on her sisters swell.

"Anna.."

"Oh..oh gosh! I felt movement!" Anna exclaimed, her face brightening as she looked to her sister. But, it wasn't exactly movement she felt.

"Anna that-"

"How does that even feel? Like does it bug you, does it feel awkward?

"Anna. That wasn't a kick."

"Well then what..oh." Anna put one and one together, realizing that it had just been her stomach. "Someone's hungry, aren't they?"

Elsa nodded, Anna jumped up, holding her hand out to help Elsa up. Elsa gladly accepted her hand and, placing her hand on her back stood up. Anna led her to the boys, who had been busy in the kitchen, cooking what smelled like spaghetti, meatballs and garlic bread.

"Mm, smells like Olive Garden," Elsa sniffed, the smell reminding her of her favorite restaurant. She felt a slight flutter as Jack offered her a taste of the tomato sauce. "Someone's happy to have spaghetti" She laughed. "Oo, is there lemon peel in there?"

"Y-yeah, how did you know?"

"My sense of taste has been heightened, and a bit of lemon makes it taste fantastic."

"Kris, how are the noodles coming?" Anna chimed, peering over the boiling pot of water.

"Woah there feisty pants, careful there." Kristoff held her back as the water began to bubble. "They're almost done, here have one." Kristoff lowered a noodle into Anna's open mouth.

"Bread ' s done, I'll get it." Jack said, rushing to the oven to bring the bread out.

As Jack opened the oven door, the smell garlic wafted through Elsa's nose, an instant wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I - I'll be right back." Elsa excused herself as she bolted for the guest bathroom.

"Elsa.."

"Maybe she's sensitive to garlic now." Kristoff said, pouring the noodles through a strainer.

"I'll go check on her." Anna went down the hall and stopped at the guest bathroom door, gently knocking. "Els? You okay in there."

"*cough cough* Anna..I'm..sorry."

"No no, it's okay. Do you want a sparkling water? Sprite? Ginger Ale?"

"Sprite, please " Elsa squeaked through her tears, one arm wrapped around her swell the other around the toilet seat. Once Anna's steps disappeared down the hall, Elsa wobbily stood up to splash warm water on her face.

"So, now garlicky things are out of the question apparently." She said to herself, griping the edge of the sink.

She turned on the hot water and cupped her hands under the running water, bringing her face to her hands and splashing the warm liquid on her skin. A knock came to the door, a very familiar voice speaking after.

"You okay in there, snowflake?" Jack asked, Elsa opening the bathroom door as she wiped her face dry with a hand towel.

"Anytime sickness, it really sucks." Elsa sighed as she put the towel in the dirty towel bin behind the door.

"I would imagine so. No garlic bread for any of us, actually."

"What happened to it? "

"Well, it got burnt, then Anna tossed it out in the back yard and Sven buried it."

"Oh Anna." Elsa chuckled, Jack handing her a sprite, thanks to Anna. "Thank you."

"No problem. Are you still hungry? Because we made at least two weeks worth of spaghetti and it needs to be ate eventually."

"I am STARVING. I didn't lose much in the bathroom, but it made room for pasta."

_  
"I'm stuffed'" Elsa chuckled. "That was really good spaghetti. "

"You out-ate Anna and beat her by a bowl. You really were hungry." Jack replied as he pulled into the driveway of their two-story townhouse.

"I've always been able to out-eat my sister regardless of being...you know."

Jack opened the passenger door, helping Elsa out of the seat as he clicked the garage opener. Closing the door behind him, Jack rummaged through the freezer and pulled out two fudge bars, Elsa already inside. "Hey, how does a fudge bar so'-" Jack asked, but stopped mid-sentence as he heard coughing coming from the bathroom. He dashed to the bathroom, Elsa on the floor with her head hanging over the toilet. Between gags, she sobbed, Jack placing the fudge pops on the counter and kneeling down to rub her back.

"Should I call Soph?"

"No, all she'll say is to eat crackers, drink ginger ale and take it easy. I - I think I can stomach some crackers and ginger ale, then I'll call it a night.

"I'll make a bed on the couch, and get you some asprin."

Every hour was the same thing. Wake up, throw up, crackers, ginger ale, sleep. Repeat. For eight hours straight it went on. And finally at eight in the morning, the Frosts found themselves in the emergency room.

"Alright, Mrs. Frost, how far along are you?" Olaf, the ER nurse asked.

"Six-sixteen weeks." She winced, Jack squeezing her hand.

"Twins, correct?"

"Mmhm." Elsa nodded her head.

"I can assure you, your twins and yourself will be in safe hands." Olaf smiled, wiping the top of Elsa's hand with an alcohol pad.

"This might sting a bit," Olaf carefully inserted a butterfly needle into one a conveniently placed vein, connected to an IV bag. Elsa slightly winced, needles not being her favorite thing and grasped Jack's hand. "You're a bit dehydrated, so you'll need to stay until you can keep food down. Usually it should subside after a few hours, but every woman is different."

Olaf wheeled the ultrasound machine near the bed, only to make sure the two girls were doing alright. Elsa pulled up her hospital gown, a blanket covering her pelvis-down, Olaf squeezed the gel onto her swell.

"Well hello there!" Olaf chimed. "Everything look fine on their end."

Olaf wiped the gel from Elsa's stomach and covered her back up.

"It looks like you've just had a bout of severe morning sickness. Its not uncommon for women carrying twins to develop it, but it is something that needs attention."

"Will she have to stay?" Jack asked as Olaf finished filling in Elsa's check chart.

"We'd usually keep patients with this at least overnight so they get some fluids and electrolytes back in their systems. But then again, her body could respond faster to the fluids and we could have you out of here as soon as this afternoon or this evening."

Elsa nodded as she deeply sighed turning her head to look out of the window, watching the trees sway in the morning breeze.

"I'll come by in a couple of hours to check in on you. If you feel like eating our cafeteria has amazing sundaes with homemade chocolate sauce. They go good with a side of fries."

The moment Olaf mentioned sundae, chocolate and fries, she turned to Jack, a grin spread across her face.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right back." Jack replied, gently placing a kiss upon her dry, pale pink lipe.

"Thank you, I owe you."

Jack winked, leaving the room and making his way down the hall to the elevator to fetch a sundae for Elsa. When

Olaf left, Elsa pulled out her phone and quickly typed a text to Anna.

"Anna, can you do me a HUGE favor?"

"Does it include food"

"uh, no. I need you to swing by the house and grab me a change of clothes, preferably a dress."

"Ugh fine. Where are you anyways?"

"Well.."

"Elsa, where are you"

"...the emergency room"

For five minutes, Elsa heard no reply from her sister, until her phone began to buzz from Anna calling.

"WHY ARE YOU IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM?

"Now, calm down, I'm alright I just had really bad mor-"

"Where's jack?! And why didn't you bother to tell me you went to the hospital?"

"Jack is here! And we didn't want to call until we learned that I just had horrible morning sickness."

"Oh...well..I guess I can bring you some clothes."

"Anna, we didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be by in a few."

* * *

"So, bad morning sickness, huh?" Anna asked as she stole a bite of Elsa's sundae.

"Hey now." Elsa smacked her sister with a pillow. "Really bad morning sickness. I couldn't keep anything down, not even water or sprite."

"Eesh, that sucks." Anna slyly reached for the spoon, Elsa quickly snagging it before Anna's hand could get to it.

"Get your own sundae." Elsa frowned, scooping a giant spoonful of chocolate drenched ice cream into her mouth.

"Well, at least you're alright." And then, Anna remembered that she had brought a present for Elsa as she ran out of the house. "Oh, I almost forgot, this is for us, but Gerda said you should open it."

"A present? Isn't it a bit early for one?"

"It's NEVER too early for presents dear sister. Just open it."

Elsa carefully tore the carefully wrapped square-shaped box, setting the slightly worn paper on her bedside table. Her eyes lit up as she opened the box, two sets of keys glistened under a hand- written note from their mother and father.

"Anna...Anna look."

Anna sat on the edge of Elsa's bed, carefully picking one set of keys up from the box.

"It's a set of keys, what's it for?"

"Its for...the family estate...

"In Norway!"

* * *

-Later at home-

"Soup sound good?" Jack called to Elsa as she camped out on the couch, popping a disk of Seinfeld into the DVD player.

"What kind?" Elsa shouted back.

"Uh well, there's tomato,"

"Hmm, no. Not tomato."

"Chicken noodle?"

"Maybe. Do we have just broth?"

"No, but I can separate the noodles and chicken from the broth." Jack replied, the can of soup in hand.

"That's fine." Elsa replied, holding her back as she readjusted herself on the couch. "I hope you girls enjoy broth."

Jack strode out of the kitchen with a bowl of broth in one hand, and a bowl of the broth with the noodles and chicken. The bowls weren't too hot to handle, so it was easy for both of them to hold the bowls in their hands. Elsa took a sip of broth, the warm liquid feeling great on her throat, and smiling as she watched Jack eat his bowl of soup. He was one of those people who drank the broth first and then ate the noodles and meat. She she placed her bowl down, grabbing the remote and pressing "play" to start season five of Seinfeld.

"So, what are you going to do about your parents estate in Norway?" Jack asked.

"I really don't know. I can't do much of anything until the girls come. Besides not being able to fly when Anna and I can get time to, the time difference is also what's setting us back."

"You'll figure it out, eventually." Jack smiled, squeezing her shoulders.

Jack had finished his bowl and sat it on the end table, stretching and pulling Elsa close, allowing her to rest on his chest. She then quickly grabbed his hand, quickly placing it in her swell.

"Well hello there." Jack whispered as he rested his head on Elsa's swell, feeling the random flutters beneath her skin. "This is your papa. Did you know we can't wait to meet you?"

"Dance with me." Elsa said, pushing herself up, holding her hand out to Jack.

"Dance?"

"I'm sure that's what I said," Elsa shook her head. "Let's dance instead."

Jack paused the DVD, leaping over to the light control, dimming the lights. He held his phone to the CD collection, smiling as he pulled the CD that was played at their wedding, knowing exactly which song to play first. He opened the dvd player, pulling the DVD out, replacing it with the cd and pushing the tray in. His left hand held Elsa's right, his other hand resting on her back. Jack pulled her close, Elsa closing her eyes and humming to the song as they gently swayed to the rhythm of the background music.

"I wish a falling star could fall forever  
And sparkle through the clouds and stormy weather"

_"And in the darkness of the night  
The star would shine a glimmering light  
And hover above our love"_Jack softly sang into Elsa's ear, Elsa's arm falling to Jack's chest as she rested her hand over his heart.

"Please hold me close and whisper that you love me  
And promise that your dreams are only of me  
When you are near, everything's clear  
Earth is a beautiful heaven  
Always I hope that we follow the star  
And be forever floating above"

"_I know a falling star can't fall forever  
But let's never stop falling in love._" Elsa sweetly sang, keeping in rhytnm with Jack's heart and the music, chuckling as she felt soft kicks, Jack resting his hands on the side of Elsa's swell, Elsa wrapping her arms around Jack's back. "Jeg elsker deg."

"Love you too, snowflake."


	24. Maybe It's a Summer Cold

"Your highness," Gerda gently shook Annaleise on the shoulder, the princess slightly groaning as she was shaken. Gerda gently moved the princesses bangs from her forehead, checking to see if her eyes were closed, a warm heat radiating from her flushed skin. "Miss Annaleise, your lessons have been over for over an hour."

"Mm," The princess sighed, hiding her face from her instructor, her arm falling off of the desk. Gerda gently placed her arm back onto the desk, the back of her hand softly placed against Annaleise's forehead.

"Your highness, you've got a fever!" Gerda quietly exclaimed. She stood up, walking to the door to see if anyone was coming down the hall. "Fred!" She loudly whispered, Frederick conveniently making his rounds to collect the princesses for supper.

"Gerda?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he came to the door, Gerda motioning for him to come into the room. She pulled him into the room as soon as his foot stepped inside of the doorway, pushing him towards the fever-laden princess. "Gerda, is she asleep?"

"She is, and she's got a fever, a pretty high one at that." Gerda whispered, Fred gently moving the princesses arm away from her face, her skin dry and hot. "Maybe she's got a bug, miss Elisabeth just got over one last week."

"No, this isn't a bug, Gerda." Fred's voice lowered, feeling the pulse through her wrist. "It's a bit worse than a bug. I think she has heatstroke." Fred gently took the princess from her desk, cradling her in his arms as Gerda followed him to the door, down the hall and to the princesses room. "Her pulse is unusually fast and her skin is hot. Has she been outside at all today?"

"I believe she was with her sister, she didn't look so well but she made it through her history lesson." Gerda explained, opening the princesses door. She pulled the drapes closed, quickly running to the princesses bed and pulling the covers back, Fred placing whimpering princess onto her bed.

"We need to cool her down," Fred said, gently laying Annaleise's head on the soft down pillows. "Gerda, can you find me some cold water, preferably very, very cold? Ah, what about Elsa or Elisabeth's ice magic?"

"Their majesties took the princess with them on a ride to the ice palace. They won't be back for at least a couple of hours." Gerda said, taking the princesses hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze. "Ill get a wet towel." She went into the princesses washroom, drawing cold water onto a clean washcloth, wringing it, tossing it to Fred who draped it over Annaleise's burning forehead.

"When did they leave?" Fred asked.

"I believe about an hour ago," Gerda replied. "Most likely they're already at the ice palace by now."

Fred sighed, dabbing the princesses forehead with the washcloth. He pulled his pocketwatch from his pocket, 4 in the afternoon it read. "Gerda, will you stay with her while I go fetch Dr. Gaither?"

"O-of course, Fred. I'll keep wetting and dabbing while you're out."

* * *

**A few hours earlier.**

"Whew, it's hot out." Ellie said, wiping her brow with the back of her hand as she sipped lemonade under the apple tree with Annaleise. She looked to her sister, looking not so good as she wiped her red forehead. "You okay, Leise?"

"Wha? Oh, It's just a bit hot out," She said, pulling a piece of ice from her empty glass and rubbing it on her neck.

"For someone with fire powers, I'm surprise the heat bothers you." Ellie said, blowing a snowflake onto her sisters forehead. "You don't look so good."

"I know, usually the heat doesn't bother me, but today..it is." Annaleise leaned her head against her sisters shoulder, a flurry of snow surrounding Ellie's hand as she placed it upon her sister's forehead.

"You might have a summer cold. Probably caught it from me, sadly."

"Ellie, I-"

"Girls, your lessons are starting soon," Elsa called from the window above them.

"yes, mor." Ellie called out, standing up, turning around and helping Annaleise stand up. "You sure you feel alright? I can bring you worksheets if you don't feel up to it."

"N-no, mor will get on my case if I miss ONE lesson. I'll deal with it and take a nap after. It's probably just a cold, like you said." Annaleise leaned against her sisters shoulder, Ellie taking the glasses in her hands as they walked back into the palace to begin their history lesson.

* * *

"Dr. Gaither!" Fred called, knocking on Sophia's office door, next to Fritz's family store. "Dr. Gaither, it's Frederick, from the palace!"

Sophia opened the door, her doctor's cloak wrapped around her shoulders as she met the butler at the door.

"Fred, what's wrong?" She asked, grabbing her bag which sat by the door.

"Princess Annaleise is burning up. I'm pretty sure it's heatstroke, her skin is hot to the touch and her pulse is rapid." Fred explained as the two raced back to the palace, the temperature rising as they ran through the town.

"Has she been outside for an extended period of time?"

"Her history instructor said that her and Elisabeth had been outside before their lessons, but for how long she didn't mention."

"Is someone keeping her cool?"

"Yes, Gerda is dabbing her forehead with a cool washcloth as we speak." Fred said, skipping steps on the entrance of the palace.

"She's going to need more than a cold washcloth to bring her temperature down." Sophia said, Fred opening the palace doors for her. "Where are their majesties, Fred?"

"At the ice palace." Fred said, catching his breath as he dashed up the stairs, Sophia trailing not too far behind him.

"We'll have to make do until they get back. There's no point in sending someone out now."

Frederick led Sophia to Annaleise's room, Gerda holding the princesses hair back as she held a bowl under her mouth.

"Oh thank goodness, doctor." Gerda sighed, Sophia sitting behind the princess, placing her stethoscope on her back.

"Her heart is beating awfully fast." Sophia said, rubbing the princesses back as she continued to cough and gag into the bowl. "Hot skin, high temperature, nausea and vomiting...I think she's got heatstroke."

"What do we do?" Gerda asked.

"Is Master Kristoff still in the palace?"

"He is. He and Her highness are in the library, shall I fetch them?"

"Yes. And ask him to bring his biggest block of ice, and smash it."

* * *

"Annaleise!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to her nieces side. "Sophia, what's wrong with her?"

"Heatstroke, I'm afraid." Sophia replied, wrapping chunks of broken ice in pieces of fabric, placing them along the princesses arms, legs, chest and forehead.

"Oh, Annaleise. Elsa and Jack have no idea about this, do they?" Anna asked, Sophia handing her a wet cloth to dab Annaleise forehead with.

"No idea whatsoever." Sophia replied, pulling out a syringe and vial of liquid of her doctor's bag. "Now, I'm sure she's very dehydrated so I need to give er a quick injection to get her electrolytes up just a bit higher." She cleaned the princesses arm with a bit of rubbing alcohol, wiping the skin dry as she placed the needle above her arm. "Hold her hand, your highness?"

"Oh, right. She hates needles." Anna replied, taking her nieces hand as Sophia gave Annaleise her injection, the princess whimpering as the needle went into her skin. "You're doing fine, squirt."

"There, all done." Sophia said, wrapping the princesses arm in a bit of gauze, "For now, we keep cooling her until she reaches a normal body temperature. Once your sister, husband and niece return, I'll let them do the rest."

"Thank you, Sophia," Anna smiled, Sophia nodding as she placed a thermometer in the princesses mouth. As she lifted her head up, she noticed the princess had slight bags under her eyes. She gently pulled the princesses right eyelid up, her eyes slighty glossed over.

"Do you happen to know how much sleep she's getting?" Sophia asked, taking the princesses pulse, her heart rate finally down.

"I really don't. Although, she's been up until at least two in the morning, according to Ellie, studying ahead weeks in advance for her lessons with Gerda and Kai." Anna explained. "And speaking of that, she's been looking awfully tired when she comes down to breakfast for the last few days. She doesn't eat much when she's with us, and it looks like she's starting to lose weight."

"Has your sister spoken to Annaleise about this?"

"She has, but that's not working." Anna sighed, squeezing her nieces hand. "She just locks herself up in her room and won't come out until the late hours, especially after dinner has been long over."

Sophia let out a sigh, knowing what she would say next wouldn't sit well with Elsa and Jack, and even her instructors. She looked to the clock, five in the evening, removing the thermometer. "Finally, it's getting lower." Sophia packed her bag up, setting it upon the silky sheets, looking to Anna as the she continued to hold Annaleise's hand, her eyes widening as the princesses sheets began to turn black under her hands. "Mor...far..."

"Anna, does Annaleise...have the ability to manipulate fire?"

Anna froze in place, Annaleise would probably hate her forever if she told anyone about her powers, especially the family physician.

"From the expression of your face, I take that as a yes."

"Elsa doesn't know," Anna sadly sighed, her green eyes looking to Sophia. "or Jack."

"I see," Sophia sat back on the bed. "I'm starting to think that it's more than just heatstroke and stress. I have a feeling her body is trying to balance its internal temperature, but is going haywire with the hot weather we're having. Has this ever happened before?"

"Once, when she was younger. Her and Ellie were in the courtyard skating on the ice and she began to feel sick. All she had was a slight fever and an upset stomach, not as bad as this."

* * *

"Meet you back at the palace?" Ellie asked as she pulled on Hail's reins, patting his neck.

"Go on ahead, elske." Elsa smiled, re-forming her cloud of snowflake above her head. "It's hotter than when we left."

"It really is," Jack said, icing his jacket. "Annaleise missed on quite the afternoon at the ice palace."

"According to Ellie, Annaleise wasn't finished with her lessons and told her to go on without her. I really hope she's taking a nap instead of doing next weeks lessons." Elsa replied, nudging her mare to move forward, Jack following.

"Haven't you talked to her about it, though? She hasn't looked so well for the past few days."

"I have, but she just won't-" Elsa began to say, until she saw Sophia leave the palace gates, medical bag in hand. "Sophia?" She raised her eyebrow, Karamell trotting to the stables. She leaped off of the mare, Jack hopping from his stallion, taking Karamell's reins.

"You go see what's up, I'll put these two up."

"Sophia?" Elsa called as she quickly walked to the doctor, Sophia stopping and turning around. "Sophia, is something wrong?"

"Ah good. You two're home. I need to speak with you and your husband for a few minutes before you go into the palace."

"What's going on?" Jack asked, floating down to the two women.

"I don't know, she said she needs to speak with us, but the reason I'm unsure of." Elsa replied, following Sophia back into the palace. "Did something happen?" Elsa asked, a look of concern strewn upon her face.

"Elsa, Jack, you may need to sit down for this." Sophia said, Elsa and Jack taking a seat upon the staircase. They both looked into her face with a bit of fear in their eyes, beginning to feel something bad had happened while they were gone. "Now, I've been told that Annaleise hasn't been getting enough sleep or eating much as of late, correct?"

"Y-yes. I've tried talking to her about it, but she isn't listening to a thing I say. We're very concerned that she's stressing herself out too much." Elsa said, Jack squeezing her hand.

"I'm starting to be a bit concerned about it as well. As the family physician, it's part of my job to help the princess maintain her well-being while balancing schooling and preparations for her coronation in a few years. I'm afraid the stress she's putting on herself is making her sick, and adding in the heat made it much, much worse."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked, sitting up straighter.

"Earlier this afternoon, Gerda found Annaleise asleep on her desk, a bit feverish and hot to the touch. She's developed heatsroke, your majesties. And it's pretty serious."

"Heatstroke?!" Elsa exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. "IS she alright?!"

"We've gotten her temperature close to where it should be, but she is a bit dehyrdated. She needs quite a bit of fluids to replace the ones she lost a little while ago. It gave her quite the upset stomach, so you might want to start giving her something as simple as broth once she starts to keep liquids down."

"Oh, Jack..." Tears streamed down Elsa's face, Jack wiping them away as he turned to Sophia.

"Can we see her?"

"Well of course, majesties. She's been calling for you for the past twenty minutes."

* * *

"Open," Elsa said, holding a spoonful of beef broth up to the princesses mouth. Annaleise opened her mouth, Elsa placing the spoon in her slightly opened mouth. "You had us worried for a while there, Elske."

Annaleise looked down at her sheets, her face downcast as her eyes looked back up to Elsa.

"I-I didn't mean for it to go this far.."

"I know, love."

"It's just that..these lessons and duties are being piled onto me like there's no tomorrow, so I try to finish as much as I can, even though it makes me sick."

Elsa sat the bowl and spoon on the bedside table, taking both of her daughter's hands and gently lacing a thin sheet of ice between her fingers.

"That used to be me," Elsa sighed, looking up to Annaleise. "Preparing to be queen isn't exactly the easiest job in the world, trust me. Even after I became queen, I still had troubles adjusting to a new schedule, even if I didn't want to do it." Annaleise slightly smiled, adjusting herself agsinst her pillows. "But you have an advantage,"

"I do?"

"You've got your father and I to help you along the way. It does seem scary at first, but that's why we're here. Not just to make sure you're both physically and mentally healthy, but to help you become successful." Elsa kissed Annaleise on the forehead, picking up the bowl of soup from the nightstand. "But for now, you need to get your rest. And since you've finished next weeks lessons, you've got the week off."

"Takk, mor." Annaleise smiled, scooting down into her sheets, snuggling against her pillows as her eyes slowly closed, Elsa softly closing the door, greeted by Jack at the doorway.

"She fall asleep yet?"

"She just did," Elsa sighed, Jack taking the bowl from her hands as he wrapped his arm around hers. "Poor thing."

"Did you happen to mention what she'll be doing for the next week?"

Elsa stopped and grinned, looking to Jack and softly laughed.

"I'll let you tell her, Frost.

"Elsa, you're the one who knows all about trade agreements, why not tell her yourself?"

"I know her, Jack. You should know perfectly well that she'd rather gnaw her own arm off than spend time her mother and sign trade agreements for an entire week."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Jack, you try filling signing and documenting trade agreements for a week straight. I'll tell you right now that you'll want to gnaw your own arm off."


	25. She's Already Here

**_September 23 two years ago_**

_"Ellie, listen to me." Annaleise weakly lifted her sister's pendant, and kissed it. She bent down, picking her pendant up and placed it in her hands. "I love you. I'll always be here, no matter what. I'll be back . I-I don't know how, but I promise I will." Annaleise's body began to disappear, becoming a watery-like liquid being pulled into the pendant. She looked to Elsa and smiled._

_"Mama. I…..I love you, and Papa, and everyone else. Just please, keep this with you, until I return."_

_Covering her mouth, Elsa nodded and clutched Jack's arm. She looked to Bjørn, who wasn't prepared to have his fiancee sucked into a pendant just yet, and took his hand, squeezing it tightly._

_"Please look after him, and Fritz. Don't…..don't let the boys destroy my room. And…." Annaleise's body was almost gone, still fading away into the ruby. "sing, sing to the pendant. Even if I can barely hear you, just sing." Her hand left her sister's, completely disappearing._

_"No!" Elsa cried in disbelief as she clenched Jack's arm and Bjørn's hand._

_"Another weakness of yours, I see. How hard was it the first time she ran away because she was afraid? Afraid of being judged about having power that no one in the family has? Surely you could attest to being in her situation." Taunted Hans. Elsa froze in fear, Ellie staring at the pendant, tears streaming down her face. "Sis..."_

_"Like mother like daughter. Why didn't I think of this the last time we met?" Hans scoffed, Ellie running back to the group and held Elsa as she shook. "Till we meet again, Frosts." Hans disappeared on his horse through the howling winds Ellie created._

_"Mor. What's gonna happen?" She asked._

_"Honestly, I don't know. Let's go home." Elsa said, that feeling of loss starting to stab her in the chest._

_"My little girl...she's gone." She held the pendant up to her eyes, the ruby glimmering as it slowly spun at the chair. Jack, held Elsa's arm, trying to hold the tears back._

_They got back to the palace, greeted by Anna, Kristoff, Anders and Laurence. "Where's big sis?" Laurence asked. Elsa tried to hold the tears back, but it didn't work. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Anna came running over and looked up at Jack. "No...she isn't..." Kristoff, Anders and Laurence huddled around Elsa, and Ellie._

_"I'll let you out. I don't know how, but I will." Ellie clutched the pendant and held it to her heart, resting it by her own pendant._

* * *

**_September 23, one year later_**

Ellie stood on her balcony, the September air filled with scents of Fårikål, Kjøttkaker and freshly warmed apple cider. The princess gazed into the heavens, a shooting star passing through the twinkling balls of gas , clenching her sisters pendant close to her heart, the tips of the sun beginning to frost over. She softly gasped, dropping the pendant on the concrete floor, quickly scooping it back up, wrapping the chain around her wrist, letting the sun dangle down her hand. She took a seat on the bench, staring at her hands, her fingers trembling as the birthday disaster replayed over in her head.

_"Not now Ellie." _

_"Wait! What's wrong?"_

_"Not now!" Annaleise growled._

_"Sis you can tell me anything, just tell me what happened?"_

_Everyone began to turn their heads towards the patio as they heard the sisters arguing. _

_"Its none of your concern, Elisabeth." Annaleise snapped. She had never used her sisters full name, ever._

_"But wh-"_

_"Ellie, knock it off."_

_"Girls, please stop!" Elsa called from the doors as she noticed the two begin to argue._

_"But sis-"_

_"I SAID STOP!_

Ellie clenched her eyes shut, tears dripping onto her cheek, her hands flying up to her face, covering her nose, mouth and eyes as she let everything go and sobbed, crying out, "JEG VIL HA MIN SØSTER TILBAKE!" She wobily stood up, going back into her bedroom, kicking everything she could possibly take her anger out on. She kicked the leg of her desk, a thin film of frost creeping up the wooden leg. She slammed her hands on her vanity, tears dripping onto the newly painted wood, circles of ice spreading throughout the face and drawers. It wasn't until she she flung herself onto her bed that she stopped herself from taking any more rage on the furniture, her arm lading on Annaleise's plush reindeer.

* * *

"Where's Ellie?" Anna asked as she took a sip of cider from her cup.

"I haven't seen her all day," Jack said. "Poor kid's been up in her room this whole week, just moping around."

"Shouldn't someone go check on her? I tried to earlier, but she refused to let either Kris or I in."

"Elsa just went up a few minutes ago to check on her, she'll probably come out for her."

"I hope so," Anna replied, popping a milk chocolate into her mouth. "It is their birthday, after all."

"Elske?" Elsa softly knocked on Ellie's door, the sounds of soft sobbing coming from inside of the princesses door. She slowly opened it, softly gasping as she saw Ellie curled up in a ball on the bed, tightly squeezing Annaleise's reindeer plush close to her heart. "Ellie!"

Ellie looked up to her mother, tear-stained and red nosed as she tried to speak, nothing coming out but a small squeak.

"Jeg er her, kjærlighet. Bare la det ut, du vil føle deg bedre (I'm here, love. Just let it out, you'll feel better.) Elsa soflty said, pulling the sobbing princess onto her lap, rubbing her back. "Its...It's all my fault!" Ellie choked, burying her face into her mother's dress.

"Elske, it's not-"

"I struck her! I struck my own sister!"

"Ellie!" Elsa exclaimed, Ellie's crying suddenly stopping as she looked up to Elsa, her eyes beginning to turn red from the irritation of her tears.

"This is not all of your fault. Never EVER blame yourself for this."

"M-mor.."

"All of us, we all are a bit to blame for this." Elsa's lip quivered, "Hans could have killed her. If he did, there would be no way to bring her back, even with all of the magic in the world to help us."

"All she wanted was for her powers to be removed, so THIS never would have happened." Ellie wiped her eyes. "I can't use mine without thinking of her." Elsa lifted Ellie's chin, their blue eyes staring right into each other.

"She wouldn't be very happy if she knew you were tearing yourself apart over this," Elsa wiped Ellie's eye with her thumb. "She's safe, and even though we don't know when she'll be back, I'm sure she wants you to be happy that she is." Ellie turned her head from her mother, wiping her nose with her arm.

"You're awfully positive about this."

"I know your sister, elske. She won't give up without a fight. And neither should you." Ellie's face blushed, her eyes darting to her mother's as she bit her lip, nodding her head as she wiped her tears away. "Besides," Elsa smiled, waving her hands in a circular motion above Ellie's head. "Its your birthday."

"My first birthday alone." Elsa unwrapped the pendant from around her daughter's wrist, unlatching the clasp and putting it around her neck, re-latching the clasp. She placed her hand under the sun, letting it rest near Ellie's snowflake pendant.

"You're not alone, elske. She's already here."

* * *

"We saved you some cake, sis. It's not much of a party without you here." Laurence said, handing Ellie a slice of chocolate cake, sticking a fork right into the top of the slice. "It's chocolate, your favorite." Ellie looked to Laurence, then to the rest of her family who had gathered around the fire in the family study. She then looked down to the two pendants, taking the sun into her porcelain hand, her purple locks falling over the ruby center. She pressed her fingers against the ruby, the stone beginning to faintly glow. "It's our favorite." She smiled. "And she'd kill us if we didn't save her a piece."


	26. The Doctor, Queen, and The Saltshakers

"Papa, can you tell us another story about the funny man in the box?" An excited four year old Anna asked, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"You mean the "Mad Man", Anna?" Elsa corrected her little sister, nestled into her mothers arms as she braided her platinum locks.

"Yeah, that guy."

"Another story, hm?" Adgar said, rubbing his mustache as Anna climbed onto his lap, holding her doll close as she contently waited for the story to begin. "Where should I even start, Idunn?"

"Why not he one about the funny looking saltshakers?" Idunn asked, Elsa giggling.

"Salt...shaker?" Anna asked, looking up to Adgar.

"These creatures are terrible things. A monotonous voice, metal circles on their bodies, a whisk and plunger on the front of their shell. The most feared alien in all of the universe, also know as..."

"THE DALEKS." Elsa and Idunn replied, staring right at Anna.

"Dal..eks?"

"Yeah," Elsa mischievously grinned, climbing out of Idunn's lap, and next to her sister. "They're the things that go "bump" in the night as they cry out "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" to give you your last warning you'll ever, ever have."

"Wahh...that doesn't sound very nice-"

The door to the girls room swung open, two figures covered in sheets with circles sewn into the fabric, a plunger sticking out of the front as well as a whisk, moving close to the princesses calling out, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Both girls screamed, hiding behind Adgar's back, climbing under Anna's covers as the figures got closer.

"Where..is..the...doc..tor..?"

"We..require..the doc..tor..."

"Ena? Rolf?" Elsa asked as she poked her head out of the covers, climbing to the edge of the bed, poking one of the people in the sheets, Rolf lifting up the bottom of his sheet and smiling at the princess, winking. "We..require...the...doctor..."

"Oh no! Anna, help!" Elsa playfully called out, Anna shooting straight out of bed and leaping onto Ena, knocking her down to the floor. "Anna! Are you okay?!"

The princess lifted up Ena's sheet, the redhead bursting out laughing as she began to tickle Anna, Anna giggling as Rolf helped his wife out of the sheet.

"Oh no! Help! Dalek down! Dalek down!" Ena jokingly called out.

"Get 'em Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, Adgar rooting the princess on, Idunn softly chuckling as the sheets were thrown across the room, the queen catching them before they touched the ground.

"Ena! Look out! Daleks are coming for the doctor!"

"I'll save you, princess!" Rolf exclaimed, picking Anna up and placing her on the bed, bowing his head. "Don't worry, your highness, I'll protect you and your family from this horrible alien, even if I die in the process."

"Horrible?" Ena exclaimed, crossing her arms as she sat on the floor. "I see how it is, Rolf."

"Aw, come on Ena, you know we were just-"

Ena placed her finger over Rolf's lips. "Watch it buddy, or else you'll be...EXTERMINATED."

"Papa? Why do the daleks not like the doctor?" Elsa asked, curled up under her fathers arms.

"Well girls, Daleks are made to believe that their species is superior to everyone, even people like us."

"Even you and mother?" Anna asked, wide eyed.

"Even your father and I." Idunn smiled, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Oh...does that mean they hate Time Lords too?"

"That they do, elske." Adgar gave Anna a squeeze. "Although,"

"What papa?" Elsa asked.

"They do, however, have a soft spot for princesses."

"Will Daleks come for us?" Anna asked, squeezing her doll.

"No love," Idunn reasured Anna. "We're safe from them thanks to the Doctor."

"Way to go, Doctor! Anna exclaimed, accidentally smacking her sister with her doll.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Elsa."

"And now," Idunn said. "I think it's time for two princesses to go to bed."

"Aw mama, I'm not tired yet!" Anna yawned, resting her head on her pillow.

"I am," Elsa yawned. "Night mama, night papa." Elsa said, climbing into her own bed, snuggling into her soft sheets, hugging her "Anna" doll.

"Goodnight, girls."

* * *

"Elsa."

"Mm."

"Elsa, Elsa wake up."

"Wha...Anna?" Elsa groggily asked, rubbing her eyes as she turned onto her back, Anna sitting right next to her, an enormous grin strewn upon her face. "What time is it?"

"It doesn't matter, come on!" Anna excitedly shook her sister. If it wasn't for the fact that the clock had just stuck 1 in the morning, Elsa would have probably kicked her sister out of her bedroom, no matter how excited she was. Anna flung the sheets off of her sister, taking her hand and dragging Elsa out of the bed, Elsa nearly banging into the walls as Anna booked it down the hallway and down the staircase.

"Anna! What in the world-"

"HE'S HERE!" Anna loudly whispered, quietly running down the stairs, Elsa nearly tripping as her sistr continued to drag her down.

"Whozhere?" She yanwed.

"You know...HE'S here."

"Anna," Elsa let go of her sisters hand, waking herself up. "Anna, it's a story that mother and father told us. He isn't an actual person, you should know that."

"Then can you explain the blue box that crashed in the courtyard while we were asleep? Huh?"

"Blue..box?"

"COME ON!"

Anna re-grabbed her sisters hand, once again dragging her down the stairs.

"Anna...I'm still in my night dress!"

"Make an ice dress then!"

"Honestly, Anna." Elsa waved her left hand over her night dress, her signature ice dress fusing with the night dress to make her look at least halfway decent with bed-hair.

Anna burst through the doors, Elsa chasing after her into the courtyard as Anna excitedly ran into the courtyard. "Elsa! Over here!"

"Anna," The queen loudly whispered. "You'll wake everyone in Arendelle up!"

"Elsa..."

"Anna?!" She loudly whispered, Anna a few feet in front of her, standing before a smoking blue box that crashed into the ground. Anna cautiously stepped forward, reaching her hand out to pull the door open, Elsa stopping her as a look of concern grew on her face.

"Elsa, what is it?"

"I-I don't know if you should open it.." Elsa gulped.

"Why not? There's no toxic goo or flames spilling out from it, it's got to be safe."

"Anna I'm just not so sure about-"

"_You know, you really stink at driving her!" A woman's voice rang from inside of the box._

"_OH! And you think you can do a better job?" A mans voice replied in a slightly snarky tone._

"_Well, River probably does a much better job than you do anyways. I mean, you keep crashing her into the ground like this and we'll have no TARDIS to travel in anymore!"_

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the time machine," The man grumbled._

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hearing...what I'm hearing?"

"Uh-huh." Anna nodded, both sisters eyes widened.

"_I heard that...Now, do you care to tell me where you crashed into this time?"_

"_Clara, I told you we're ," _The man said, opening the door of the TARDIS, meeting face to face with the young queen and princess. "In Aren..delle."

The brown haired man looked at the two speechless women, Anna hiding behind Elsa's cape as the man stepped out of the box. "I-uh...Clara?"

"Oh what is- **gasp **Doctor...is..that..?"

"Oh you bet it is," The man said, helping the brown haired young woman out of the TARDIS. Clara slightly curtsied in her red skirt, reaching her arm up to the Doctor's jacket so he would bow in front of the queen.

"Are you..the Doctor?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow raised, a small flurry of ice surrounding her fingers as she cautiously backed away from the Doctor and his companion.

"I am-"

"SEE?!" Anna exclaimed, leaping from behind her sisters cape. "It's him! Is your box really bigger on the outside? Why is it blue? Why does it say St. John's Ambulance when on the top it says "Police Box?"

"Anna," Elsa placed her hand upon her sister's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Doctor, I have SO many questions to ask. OH! Why don't you two come inside for some tea?"

"At one in the morning?" Elsa raised her brow higher.

"Ah-well, maybe you should sleep first and then have break- OHH! Yes! Breakfast and we can talk!"

"IF your highness's insist," Clara politely smiled, looking to Elsa whom smiled back. "I hope your beds are better than those so-called memory foam mattresses inside of the blue box."

"Memory foam?" Anna and Elsa asked, looking to Clara and the Doctor.

"We'll explain later," The Doctor nervously laughed. "So," HE clapped his hands together. "Sleep, breakfast and talk."

"Come on you two," Anna grabbed the Doctor's wrist, pulling him into the palace. "You guys MUST be tired from crashing into the courtyard, you can have the guest room. Best beds EVER."

"I apologize for him in advance your majesty," Clara nervously laughed. "He's a cheeky one."

"He's like my sister," Elsa smiled. "And, you can call me Elsa."

"Elsa. I can do that." Clara yawned. "And, you can call me Clara."

"let's get you inside. Clara, you'll love the beds." Elsa held her arm out to Clara, Clara gladly accepting the queens arm as she followed her inside of the palace. "And welcome to Arendelle."


	27. Let's Never Stop Falling in Love pt 2

**_September 23_**

"Så 18. april på Olso flyplassen (so, April 18th at Oslo Airport)?" Elsa asked as she discussed the future of the Frøberg Estate in Norway. "Stor,vil vi se deg når vi lander. Ja,vi vil bringe jentene med oss. Ja, han også (Great, we'll see you when we land. Yes, we'll bring the girls with us. Yes, him too)." Elsa laid in bed, making the official plans with Gerda and Ida, the two who now ran the estate in Elsa and Anna's absence. She especially loved being able to just chat with Gerda, though it wasn't often, both of them enjoyed every moment of it. "Vi savner deg, vi virkelig gjøre. (we miss you all, we really do). Mmhm. "Elsker deg også, bye (love you too, bye)." Elsa took a sigh of relief, setting the phone down on the bedside table. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. One of the things she was allowed to do since Sophia had insisted Elsa be put on bed rest, knowing twins could come early. She flipped through the channels, reaching her free hand for her can of sparkling water, taking a sip from the straw while her eyes were glued to the TV. Her stare at the t was broken as soon as Jack entered the room back-first, carrying a tray of carrots and apple sliced.

"Your carrots and apples, your majesty." Jack happily joked, bowing his head as he set the tray on the bed.

"You're hilarious," Elsa scoffed, taking a carrot and biting right into it. "I never liked carrots," She said through the crunching and munching.

"But now you do." Jack winked, sitting on the bedside, placing a gentle hand on his wife's swell. "How're you feeling?"

"I feel like a whale." Elsa groaned, turning to her side as Jack moved the tray away. "But it's really entertaining to watch the two of them try to stretch with the limited space they have," She chuckled as a foot pushed against Jack's hand.

"I would say I know how you feel, but that wouldn't be appropriate because I don't know." Jack said, caressing Elsa's cheek, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But, they'll be here soon. "

"True, love." Elsa sighed, looking at her phone, debating whether she should call a a certain pair of people, her eyes moving from Jack to the screen of the phone.

"You've got to call them eventually, Elsa." Jack said, placing the phone into her hand. "Just do it, and get it over with."

Elsa rolled her eyes, hating that Jack was right. She did have to eventually call. Elsa let out a sigh, pulling up the number, pressing call. The phone rang for a few seconds, Elsa pleading a certain someone didn't answer the phone.

"_Elsa?"_ The voice asked.

"Hallo, mor." Elsa smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Ill leave you two alone," Jack smiled, closing the door behind him as he left his wife to speak with her mother.

"_Elsa , kjærlighet, hvordan føler du deg (Elsa, love, how are you feeling)?_"

"Jeg gjør det bra, mor. Litt sliten, men helt, fine (I'm doing fine, mother. A little tired, but altogether, fine."

"_Din far ønsker å snakke med deg etter at vi snakker. Han virkelig savner deg og din søster Elsa . Bare... snakke med ham for et lite? For meg (Your father wants to speak with you after we talk. He really misses you and your sister Elsa. Just...speak to him for a little? For me)?"_

"I- alright, men jeg er sikker på at han fortsatt er opprørt med meg etter alle disse årene ( I- alright , but I 'm sure he's still upset with me after all these years)."

"_Elsa, vi elsker deg uansett hva . Du er en voksen nå , og selv om han ikke ser ut til å være enig med dine eller Annas livsvalg , fremdeles elsker han deg jenter veldig, veldig mye (Elsa, we love you no matter what. You're an adult now, and, even though he doesn't seem to agree with your or Anna's life choices, he still loves you girls very, very much)."_ Elsa sniffled, wiping her eyes as she smiled while Idunn kept talking to her. "Mor, vil dere to være her når jentene blir født (will you two be here when the girls are born)?"

"_Vi woulnd't gå glipp av det for verden , kjærlighet (we wouldn't miss it for the world, love)."_

"Kan I..talk til far for en liten (can I...talk to father for a little)?"

"Of course, elske."

"_Elsa?"_

"Far?"

"_Vi har savnet deg og din søster, how're du gjør (We've missed you and your sister, how're you doing)? _

"Trøtt , litt nervøs , men spent for jentene å komme (Tired, a bit nervous, but excited for the girls to come)." Elsa replied, feeling a slight twinge of pain in her pelvis. "mm."

"_Vel, det er godt å høre . Jeg er glad for at du gjør det bra , Elsa . Jeg skal gi deg tilbake til din mor (Well, that's good to hear. I'm happy that you're doing well, Elsa. I'll give you back to your mother)."_

"Elsker deg."

"_Elsker deg også."_ Elsa placed her hand under her swell, taking a few deep breaths while Adgar passed the phone to Idunn. "No...not yet.."

"_Elsa kjærlighet, da er du på grunn (Elsa love, when are you due)?"_

"Not for a while, forhåpentligvis (hopefully)." For the next ten minutes, Elsa and Idunn chatted about the trip her and Adgar would make before the girls would be born. Idunn gave Elsa a few tips for when she felt she felt she would go into labor, reassuring her daughter it isn't as bad as people make it out to be.

"I'll keep that in...owww." Elsa once again grasped her swell, this time the pain a bit more intense than the last time.

"_Elsa, er du ok?"_

"I...i think I had a contraction.." Elsa said, her voice stagger as she swung her legs over the bed, slightly groaning as she stood up.

"How many have you had?"

"Two...this one was much stronger," Elsa said, walking towards the door, her back beginning to ache as she felt something "pop" and run down her leg. "Oh no..."

"Elske?"

"Mor," Elsa said, looking at the wet spot on the floor. "I think my water just broke."

"Just calm down, elske. Go lie back down on your side and take deep breaths."

"Mor..I'm scared," Elsa's lip quivered as she listened to her mothers advice. 'It's too soon."

"Elsa, you and the girls will be just fine. We'll meet you at the hospital as soon as we can."

"Mmh. Takk, mor." Elsa sniffled.

"Welcome, love. Now, I'm going to hang up. Your father and I will be there in about two hours, just keep calm and everything will be fine."

"Alright, mor. I'll let him know. -click- JACK!" Elsa cried, grasping her pillow, nearly in tears as she felt horrible cramping near her pelvis. "JACK!"

Jack bolted up the stairs, bursting into the room as Elsa took deep breaths, grasping her pillows. "Elsa!"

"Jack.." Elsa groaned, taking deep breaths as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I...I think it's time.." Jack nodded, keeping as composed as he could, looking around the room in a panic for the hospital bag, already packed and ready to go in case they needed to leave early. He draped the strap of the bag over his shoulder, rushing to the side of the bed, rubbing Elsa's back.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I think so.." Elsa said, wincing as she turned over, Jack helping her off of the bed and walking her to the door."Jack...I'm so scared..my water broke..."

"Everything's going to be fine, Elsa." Jack reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. They made it down the stairs (slowly but surely)m Jack swinging the door that led into the garage open, opening the passenger door for Elsa, helping her in as she buckled herself in tossing the back into the back seat. Jack rushed to the drivers side of the door, pressing the garage door button on his keyring, backing out as the garage door began to open. Just as he backed into the road, he began to speed off, that is, until Elsa shouted, "THE GARAGE DOOR! CLOSE IT!" He backed up, pressed the "close" button, driving off as it began to close once more. Through her deep breaths, Elsa hurriedly dialed Anna's number, Jack reaching his hand to hers as she squeezed the CD case between the passenger and driver seats.

"We're almost there." Jack softly said.

"A-Anna?"

"_Elsa? Elsa, are you alright?!"_

"Anna...they're coming..." Elsa took in a sharp breath, moaning into the speaker.

"_Now?! This early?"_

"Anna...we're going to the hospital..you and Kristoff...hurry."

"_We'll be there in a few minutes, just hang in there, okay?"_

"Y-yeah... Mor and Far will be there in a little while."

_ "R-really? Oh, good. We'll meet you at the hospital, k? I'm driving now."_

"Bye, Anna." -click- "AAAH!" Elsa dropped her phone, grasping her swell as if she had been kicked by a horse in the stomach. As she continued to breathe through the cramping, Jack pulled into the hospital parking lot. He tried to burst out of the door once he opened it, but forgot his seat-belt was on, pulling him back into the car. "Should take this off first.." He took his seat-belt off and ran around to the passenger side, opening the door for Elsa, who had already unbuckled herself, draping her arm around Jack's neck as he pulled her out of the car. Once she was out, he opened the back door, and with his foot, grabbed Elsa's hospital bag, kicking the door shut as the bag his his hands.

* * *

"We're checking in...a bit early," Jack said, trying to keep his cool as he brought Elsa up to the desk. "Her water already broke."

"Name?" The nurse asked, ready to pull a file from the cabinet of patient files.

"Frost, Elsa Frost."

"Frost...Frost..Ah! Here we are," The nurse said, flipping through the file to make sure it was the right one. "Elsa Frost, date of birth?"

"December...21st, 1989." Elsa winced.

"That's you." The nurse said. "You two have already pre-registerd, so off you go! Ingrid will take you back to your room and I'll page Dr. Gaither and tell her you're a bit early."

* * *

"Owww..." Elsa winced, Jack grasping her hand as Dr. Gaither prepared to examine the young mother.

"Since your water has already broken, how far apart are those contractions?"

"About..ten minutes apart."

Sophia nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. "You might feel a tiny bit of pressure," Sophia said as she began her exam. "Hm.."

"What is it?"

"You're only two centimeters. When did contractions start?"

"About...an hour ago."

"Based on how far dilated you are, it's going to be quite a long night." Sophia said, removing her gloves and tossing them into the trash. "With twins, it's a bit more difficult, but we'll sail through it. We'll just need to keep a close eye on the three of you. It's not uncommon that sets of multiples are born early, but when it happens, we like to give mother and babies a bit of extra care."

Elsa nodded, staring up at the ceiling, Jack kissing her hand. "Just need to check their heartbeats...and I'll be back in about an hour to check up on you three." Elsa lifted her gown up to her ribs, Sophia placid a belt-like contraption that was hooked up to a monitor, spitting out a long line of paper as the belt picked up the girls heart beats. "Everything looks fine here," Sophia said, handing Elsa a glass of water. "If you need me, just press the left button on the bottom of the rail."

* * *

"We're here to see Elsa Frost." Anna said, nearly out of breath.

"Family?"

"I'm her sister, he's my husband."

"Frost..Ah. Yes. She's in room 106 on the right hand side. Just tell the head nurse at the nurses station you're family and she'll let you two in."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she ran to the bedside, Elsa on her side, clenching the rail.

"How long have you two been here?" She asked, taking her sisters hand.

"Not very long. Maybe an hour or longer." Jack yawned. "Sophia just checked her, she's graduated to five centimeters with contractions every five minutes."

Kristoff placed a bouquet of daises on the windowsill, sitting next to Jack as he peeled a banana. "You doing okay, bud?"

"Yeah, Just a bit nervous though." Jack's stomach growled. "And a bit hungry."

"Kris, why don't you and Jack go get some dinner and I'll stay with Elsa." Anna insisted, pulling up at chair to her sisters bedside.

"I'll make sure to have him back in one piece," Kristoff winked. "You want anything?"

"Some apple juice. Elsa?"

"Ice chips...and apple juice sounds wonderful."

"you got it,snowflake." Jack winked, kissing her on the cheek. "Be back in a few."

Elsa nodded, taking Anna's hand as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Anna..I-I'm scared!" She cried into her pillow. "I don't think I can do this!"

"Elsa, you'll do fine! Your nerves are a bit out of whack, everything's going to be fine." Anna reassured her sister. "You've made it this far, and so far you've done pretty amazing."

"But what if I can't do it? What if I can't care for them like I've made myself believe I can?! Anna, I don't think I am even capable of taking care of two tiny human beings!"

"Elsa, look at me." Elsa bit her lip, looking right at Anna. "You're going to do fine. You've got Jack, Kristoff, myself and mama and papa. We'll be there to help, even if its for the tiniest of things like..taking a shower. Or, giving you a nap once in a while." Elsa nodded, gripping the railing even harder, Anna rushing to the other side where she rubbed her sisters back. "Come on, Kris..Jack...hurry up." She thought to herself.

Elsa took her sisters hand and placed it over her swell, huffing and taking deep breaths as she looked to her sister. "P-promise me something,"

"Yeah, anything!"

"Tell me everything's going to be fine...please.."

Anna smiled and squeezed her sisters hand. "Everything's going to be fine, Els."

* * *

"Let's see where you're at," Sophia said, Elsa grasping Jack's hand. "You're almost there." Sophia covered Elsa back up, tossing her gloves in the trash. "I don't want you to push unless you feel you absolutely need to. Pushing too early leads to tearing, and that's the last thing you want is to tear."

Elsa nodded, looking up to the ceiling as she continued to take deep breaths.

"That-a-girl, steady breaths," Sophia said, preparing two warm blankets to wrap the girls in. "I need to know who's staying in for the birth."

"I am," Jack piped up.

"A-Anna?" Elsa tiredly asked, turning her head to the red-head.

"I guess I am too." Anna said, talking Elsa's free hand.

"I'll wait for your parents in the waiting room," Kristoff offered. "They might need some company rather than waiting alone."

"Thank you, Kris." Anna smiled, Kristoff giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can't wait to meet my nieces, Els."

"S-same..." Elsa slightly laughed, this time crying out in pain as she let go of Jack's hand, grasping the sheets. "S-Sophia...I think..I need to push now.."

Sophia wheeled her chair over to the edge of the bed, reaching under the sheet. "I think you're right, you're all ready to go." Sophia said. She quickly stood up and grabbed a gown from the cabinet, walking to the page button, paging an extra nurse. "Frost in 106 is all ready to go."

"_Olaf will be there in a jiffy, Soph."_

"Once our other nurse gets here, we'll be all set. Would you like to cut the cords, Jack?"

"I-uh..sure!"

"I have the tools sitting on my table. Once number one comes out, I'll show you how to properly cut the cord, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, have we chosen names for your little ones?"

"Annaleise...and Elisabeth."

"Lovely names." Sophia smiled. "I'm assuming Annaleise is baby A and baby B is Elisabeth?"

"Mmhm." Elsa tiredly nodded. "Owww..."

"Well then, who's ready to have a baby? Well, two of them?" Olaf asked, scrubbed in and ready to assist Sophia.

"Just...GET THEM OUT!" Elsa cried.

"On my count of three, just give me little pushes to start with." Elsa nodded as Sophia began to count. "One...two..."

_You can do this, Elsa. _

"Three!"

"A-AAAAHHH!" Elsa cried, Jack and Anna sitting next to her, helping her sit up on her inclined bed.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! Rest now, Elsa." Elsa slumped back onto the pillows, her breaths becoming patterned. "Slow, easy breaths does it."

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, a wave of pain radiating from her pelvis, nearly screaming out in pain. "Give me another push on this next contraction. You're doing fantastic, keep it up." Elsa took a deep breath, bearing down as Anna and Jack helped her sit back up, Jack kissing her forehead. "Push, push push push push...there we go. Take a breather."

"I-I can't do this.." Elsa cried, her forehead drenched in sweat.

"You're doing great, snowflake. We've come this far, and they're almost here!" Jack reassured his wife.

"Your husband's right about that." Sophia smiled through her mask. "One more push and baby A will be here. Baby's head is right here, I can feel it."

"Did you hear that, Els?" Anna happily asked. "Annaleise is almost here, you've got this!" Elsa once again closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath as she prepared to give one final push for the first little one.

"This time, I need you to give me your first HUGE push. You've got this. Jack, get ready to snip the cord."

"Oh, right."

"Again. One, two, three...PUSH!"

"Ah-ah-AAAAHHHHHH" Elsa screamed, an enormous pressure passing through her pelvis, the pressure then gone as she felt something being pulled. "Head is out, shoulders, keep it up..." And within a few seconds, the tension in the room was broken by the cries of a newborn, a tiny, but healthy newborn girl. Sophia suctioned out her tiny nose and mouth, guiding Jack as he began to snip the cord. "A blonde!" Jack exclaimed, Olaf ready with the warm blanket. Sophia passed the tiny girl to Olaf, wrapping her in a warm pink blanket, bring her to Elsa to meet her mother for the first time.

"A-Annaleise...min jente..." Elsa gently placed her hand on the crying infant's cheek.

"Alright, Elsa...time for round two." Sophia said, gently patting Elsa on the knee. "Olaf, I'm going to need you back here." Olaf placed Annaleise in the rolling makeshift crib, grabbing the other warmed blanket, ready to receive baby B ,the tiny infant crying once Olaf left.

"Anna...take her..." Elsa tiredly squeaked.

"May I?" She asked Sophia.

"By all means, go ahead."

Anna smiled, picking the crying infant up from her holder. "Hello, baby girl. You've got a strong set of lungs, don't you?"

Jack raced back over to Elsa, taking her hand as she began to bring their other daughter into the world. She huffed rhythmically, holding her breath as she gave the biggest push of her life, the infant coming only minutes after her sister. As the infant slid into Sophia's arms, she noticed he newborn wasn't crying. "Jack, you better let me cut her cord."

"What's wrong?" Elsa lifted her head to look at Sophia, a look of worry upon her face.

"Come on, little lady. Give me a good cry.." Sophia said, suctioning fluid from her tiny mouth and nose.

"Sophia...why isn't she crying?" Elsa worriedly asked, becoming a bit panicked after not hearing the infant cry.

"One cry, just one cry.." The moment the suction ball left Elisabeth's mouth, she wailed, and wailed and wailed, a sigh of relief falling over everyone in the room. Sophia handed her to Olaf, Olaf wrapping her like her sister was and passing her to Elsa. "Say hello to mama, baby Frost!"

"Elisa-beth... hei vakker jente."

"Hi there, snowflake." Jack smiled, "booping" Elisabeth's tiny nose. "Jack...they're here.." Elsa tiredly smiled. "They're finally here.."

* * *

"Adgar, stop running!" Idunn pleaded her husband, Adgar bursting into the nurses station in a panic.

"E-Elsa Frost...where is my daughter?"

"You must be her parents," The head nurse said, finding Elsa's file. "Room 106. As of now, she's in active labor, so no visitors I'm afraid."

"But..she's my daughter-"

"Adgar! She's fine! Where do we wait?" Idunn calmed her husband.

"I believe that young man is part of the company of your daughter's." The head nurse pointed to Kristoff, sipping a cup of strong coffee. He looked up, Idunn pulling Adgar to the waiting room.

"Kristoff!" Idunn exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Adgar, Idunn! You made it, good."

"How is she? Is Elsa alright? Are the girls alright?"Adgar blurted out.

"Shes fine. The last thing I heard was she was getting ready to push." Kristoff said, motioning for them to sit down. He was about to sit down once more, but was stopped as Anna came to the waiting room, an enormous grin on her face.

"Anna, how is she?" Adgar asked.

"Papa, mama!" Ana exclaimed, running to her parents. "She's just fine. Tired, but fine. Dr. Gaither said she can have visitors in a few minutes after the girls get fed and ready for their tests."

"Oh thank goodness," Idunn sighed, taking a seat next to Kristoff.

"They're so small. But they're absolutely adorable, you'll fall in love with them one you look into their big blue eyes."

* * *

"Sis, guess who's here?" Anna smiled, poking her head through the door. Elsa raised her eyebrow, Jack helping her sit up. Her eyes widened, a smile growing on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks as her parents came into the room. Idunn couldn't help but smile, the first one to rush to her bedside and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Elsa!"

"Mor, Far. You made it." Elsa tiredly smiled. Adgar stepped next to the bed, father and daughter looking at each other for what seemed an eternity. As Elsa was about to speak, Adgar wrapped his arms around Elsa's neck, crying.

"My little girl...all grown up with a family of her own.."

"Far.." Elsa sniffled."Takk."

Adgar pulled away, Elsa smiling as he kissed her on the forehead. "So, where are our grandchildren?"

"You mean these two little ladies?" Sophia chimed as she rolled in with the newborn girls. She wheeled them to Adgar and Idunn, wrapped like a burrito, holding their tiny hands as their grandparents gazed onto the wide awake girls.

"Oh, Elsa.." Idunn smiled, a tear falling from her eye. "They're lovely."

"Can we-"

"They want to meet you, far. Hold them. Annaleise, Elisabeth, meet your grandparents." Elsa smiled, Jack sitting next to her on the bed. Adgar bent down, picking Elisabeth up while Idunn held Annaleise. He looked into the ebony haired infant's eyes, her fist already stuck in her mouth.

"You've got your father's nose."

"And you, little one have your mothers eyes." Idunn cooed, Annaleise reaching up to her grandmother. Idunn gave Annaleise her index finger, her tiny fingers warping around her grandmother's finger. Adgar turned his head to Jack, Jack raising en eyebrow as Adgar nodded to him.

"You did well, Frost."

"T-Thank you, sir."

"Adgar, Jack."

"Thank you, Adgar."

* * *

A couple of hours later. As the moon rose in the sky, Elsa and Jack stood over the sleeping infants, both girls holding their hands as they slept, wrapped in their soft pink blankets. Elsa looked to her husband, leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He pulled out his phone, thumbing through his music and lowering the volume to the lowest setting, pressing play and setting the phone next to the sleeping princess. He drew Elsa close, and gently rocked her back and forth, humming along to THEIR song.

"_I know a falling star can't fall forever__  
And let's never stop falling in love  
No let's never stop falling in love."_


	28. Those Aren't My Children

"Elsa, Elsa wake up." Jack gently shook Elsa, the clock clanging one in the morning.

"Mmm, what?" The queen groggily asked, the lack of sleep starting to show under her baggy eyes in the light of the moon. She turned over, Jack cradling Ellie, the small princess whimpering as she clenched her fists.

"Elsa, her tummy is bloated." Jack whispered, gently rubbing the princesses tummy as he brought her to his shoulder.

The princess scrunched her nose, letting out a cry as Jack gently rubbed her back.

"Baby girl, du er ikke helt bra, ikke sant? " Elsa cooed, brushing her hand against Ellie's warm cheek. The princess reached her tiny fist to Elsa, her mother kissing those tiny fingers. She slightly winced, still recovering from giving birth to the girls, sitting on the edge of her bed. Everything hurt, but that didn't stop her from that need to comfort a cranky princess. "Here, let me see her."

Jack nodded, gently passing Ellie to Elsa, her arms out as the welcomed the princess into her arms. "Jack, can you hand me her blanket?"

"Sure, one sec."

Jack tossed the blanket to elsa, Elsa wrapping the princess like a burrito inside the warm, fluffy blanket. She rocked the princess in her arms, softly humming as Ellie finally settled down, scrunching her nose and letting out an audible "aa."

As Elsa continued to swaddle Ellie, Jack peered into the other princesses crib, Annaleise out like a lightbulb, her tiny arms twitching as she slept soundly, finally getting into a normal sleeping routine.

"You heavy sleeper."

"Jack," Elsa whispered.

"Hm?"

"I think she's done being fussy." Elsa said, lying the princess on the bed, unwrapping the blanket. The princess bounced her chubby legs up and down, cooing as she looked up at her parents, her tiny tongue sticking out as she began to giggle and wrap her hand around Jack's index finger.

"Tight grip you've got there, squirt."

* * *

-A week later-

"Ten fingers, ten toes," Sophia smiled as she gave Annaleise her first check up. "A nose, two eyes, two ears. Oh! What's this?" She asked as she checked her navel. "Is that a belly button?"

Annaleise giggled, swinging her legs up. "Ooo." She cooed as Sophia rolled her on her bare tummy.

"She's developing quite nicely, your majesties," Sophia said, Annaleise cooing at Jack as he reached his hand out to the princess. "And now, it's time for Elisabeth."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about her," Elsa said, handing Ellie over to Sophia.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she unbuttoned the princesses tiny dress, listening to her heart.

"Well, it's just that she's been up at the same time every single night and crying, quite loudly to be honest. And her tummy is always bloated when we pick her up."

"Hmm. Sounds like colic." Sophia said, placing the stethoscope on the princesses tummy. "How often is she fed?"

"At least eight times a day. But she doesn't seem to want to at least half of the time. Should we be concerned?"

"Not necessarily, but what I like to suggest is leaving her on longer. If she seems like she's finished, most likely she's not."

"Should I still try to feed her even if she refuses?"

"It never hurts to try. Usually, colicky babies get a bloated tummy if they drink too fast. Gas gets trapped in their tummy and makes baby irritable." Sophia finished Ellie's check up, wrapping her in her blanket. "Upset tummies hurt, huh?"

Ellie babbled, her arms and legs flopping up and down.

"They've passed with a clean bill of health." Sophia smiled. "If Elisabeth continues to fuss, we can discuss possibly changing your diet just a tad, to rule out if it's something if your diet that upsets her tummy."

Elsa nodded, Sophia handing Ellie to Elsa, propped up on her pillows. "These two are good to go, now how are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I'm surprised I've gotten more than five hours of sleep a night with these two." Elsa softly chuckled. "I still feel like a whale.."

"You'll eventually snap back. Maybe not a hundred percent as thin as you were before, but close." Sophia smiled.

"And on that note, I'm prescribing only two months of taking it easy."

"T-two?!" Elsa shot up, Ellie squirming in her arms. "Sorry love."

"I can make it three if you'd like. No meetings, no physically demanding work, and NO, and I mean NO stressing over these two little ones. You have many loved ones who are a hundred percent willing to help out with anything you need."

"Speaking of which," Jack said, holding Annaleise in front of him. "I'll take care of her."

"Aaaplbbttt."

"Duty calls, I'm afraid."

"Sophia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sophia asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"When should they start eating soft and solid foods? And when should I start to wean them?"

"You should wean them by at least six or seven months. Their bodies won't be able to digest solid foods until about a year or so, they can start soft foods by six months as you start to wean them."

"I'll keep that in mind, right elske?"Ellie softly sighed, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she snuggled into Elsa's arms, her tiny nose twitching as Elsa lightly touched it.

"She's like a kitten," Sophia smiled, giving the princesses head a slight pat. "Small enough to fit into any small space."

"She really is," Elsa kissed Ellie's forehead, Ellie hiccuping, her eyes flying back open, looking up to Elsa. "You hiccuped!"

"Try it out and get back to me in a week." Sophia smiled. "Bye now, little one. Make your physician happy and grow strong every day!"

* * *

Sixteen years later

"My, how you two have grown!" Ida exclaimed, comparing the girls measurements from last year to the ones she had taken just under a half-hour ago.

"You, my dear grew an entire three and a half inches," Heidi said, writing Ellie's current height at 5'4. "Five feet, four inches tall. Almost as tall as your mother, your highness."

"Really? Three and a half inches in a year?" Ellie asked, turning to her sister, placing her hand at the top of her head and hovering it over to her sister's head, her hand landing right between Annaleise's hairline and eyebrows. "Hmm, how'd you get taller than me?"

"Drank more milk than you, I guess." Annaleise winked, her hand on her sister's head. "Or maybe you grew four inches and shrunk half-an inch when you fell out of that tree."

"Haaa, you're awfully funny, Annaleise." Ellie nudged her sister, Ida gently pulling her arm up to measure the length of her arm. "You're not the one with a sensitivity to dairy."

Heidi turned Annaleise to face her sister's side, holding both of her arms up to measure wrist to wrist. "Says the one who downs an entire bowl of ice cream late at night."

"Can't help it," Ellie stuck her tongue out. "It tastes too good to resist."

"Girls..." Heidi cleared her throat, Annaleise and Ellie giggling as they winked to each other. "There, you're free from our wrath."

"Finally!" Annaleise exclaimed, taking a sip of water as Ellie went to grab their shoes.

"You still have your yearly examinations, ladies. Might not want to change completely before you go out of that door."

"Ugh...tha'ts right," Ellie groaned. "We better not be getting any shots this time around."

"Blehhh," Annaleise stuck her tongue out. "I hate shots."

Ellie and Annaleise walked back to their rooms, Ellie stopping and calling for her sister. "Hey, you."

Annaleise poked her head back out of the door, her eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"Doctor Gaither won't be here for about another hour, wanna do something?"

"Yeah, let's get some ice cream." Annaleise said, buttoning the back of her dress up.

" Do you seriously not remember even five minutes ago?" Ellie winked. "I'm lactose intolerant."

"So?" Annaleise snickered. "Can't we have a little fun before the doctor gets here? And how can I forget what happens to you when you eat dairy."

"You mean...?

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"I kinda made a deal with Laurence and Anders.."

"And?"

"They..they want to hear you...burp."

"You've got to be kidding."

"All I know is that includes chocolate." Annaleise backed away from her sister as if she she were about to punch her in the shoulder.

Ellie raised her eyebrow, shrugging as she smiled. "So, if I eat dairy for the three of you, you'd risk my digestive system for CHOCOLATE?"

"Not just any chocolate. Belgian Chocolate."

Ellie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine."

"Its okay if- Wait. You said "fine"?"

"To be honest, we deserve to have the right to not act proper and lady-like once in a while. Though, I might not sleep tonight, I really want some ice cream."

"So, it's settled!" Annaleise clapped her hands together, hugging her sister tightly. "We get ice cream before Dr. Gaither comes!"

* * *

"They've gone through quite the growth spurt, Sophia." Elsa said, leading the physician up the stairs, holding her skirts up. "Ellie's almost as tall as I am."

"How the times flies," Sophia smiled. "I remember when they were just up to my knee. They're quite the picture of health. I know how much they hate these checkups."

"Shots this time?" Elsa smirked.

"You better believe it." Sophia winked. "Speaking of them, how's Ellie's intake of dairy?"

"We've-I've limited her to not even half of a cup of anything dairy. Poor thing can't eat a bowl of ice cream without regretting it the next day."

"But she eats it anyways?"

"Oh, she does alright."

As the queen and physician made it to the top of the stairs, they could hear uncontrollable laughter coming from Laurence's room, followed by some snorts and, quite loud, burping.

"ELLIE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD BURP!" Laurence busted up laughing, rolling onto his side.

"Hand it over, twerps." Annaleise demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Here's your chocolate."

"BURRRRRRRRRP."

Elsa's face turned bright red, her hand flying to her face as she started walking away from Laurence's room. "I have no idea whose children they are."

Sophia couldn't hold in her laughter, letting out a small snort. "They take after their father, that's for sure."


	29. Summer Sucks

"Brat." Annaleise stuck her tongue out.

"Dummy." Ellie placed her hand on her sisters face, pushing her into the fountain, creating quite the splash.

"Wanton." Annaleise shook her head free of the water.

"Fire breathing dragon-ack!" Annaleise pulled her sister into the fountain, shaking the water off of her arms and wrists, parting her hair in front of her face as she glared at her sister.

"She-devil."

"Water baby. "

"Find something enjoyable to watch on such a hot day?"Elsa chuckled as she froze a glass of tea, passing it to Anna as she looked into the main courtyard.

"Yeah. Those two." Anna pointed her pinky towards the window as she held t he cup in her hand. "At least they're keeping cool."

Elsa sighed, shaking her head as she sipped her iced tea. She couldn't help but smile as her two girls splashed each other in the fountain, obnoxiously laughing for the entire town to hear.

"They're your children." Anna winked.

"You've got that right," Elsa chuckled.

* * *

**(The next day)**

"HOTTTT." Annaleise groaned, lying on her back, her head resting on Bjørn's leg as he sat under the apple tree. "ELLLLLLLIEEEE MAKE ME A SNOWSTORM."

Ellie rolled her eyes, leaning against Fritz's shoulder as he read a medical encyclopedia, baffled as to why a princess would ever want to read one. "Get your own cooling-system, you furnace." Ellie stuck her tongue out.

"Uhøflig (mean)." Annaleise whined, placing her hand upon Bjørn's slight stubble on his chin. "It's so hot I can't even enjoy caressing the chin of my kjæreste."

"First off," Ellie sat up. "He's not your kjæreste, he's your fiance. Second of all, if mor saw you being handsy on his chin, she'd seclude you to the highest tower of the palace."

"You're one to talk," Annaleise shot back. "Just the other day, you and braids over there couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

"Pretty sure those two were making out in the barn, yesterday." Fritz chimed in, slightly closing the encyclopedia. "Pretty sure they were doing this." He said, opening the encyclopedia to show Bjørn and Annaleise, both blushing. Annaleise snickered while Bjørn turned at least four shades of red darker.

"That looks about right, although we were fully clothed and-"

Bjorn's hand flew up to Annaleise's mouth. "We-we did no such thing!"

"You're blushing!" Ellie giggled. "Bjorn is actually trying to hide the fact that barn was used for more than holding our horses!"

"N-No! It's not what you think!"

"It's natural, as Gerda would always say." Annaleise winked. "Unlike the armory...I'm sure I know where-no, who that clanging came from."

Ellie and Fritz spat out their lemonade.

"Mother would have for sure sent you away to boarding school and banished Fritz from the Scandinavian countries.'


	30. Heavens Above Arendelle The Resemblance!

**_"__I apologize for him in advance your majesty," Clara nervously laughed. "He's a cheeky one."_**

**_"He's like my sister," Elsa smiled. "And, you can call me Elsa."_**

**_"Elsa. I can do that." Clara yawned. "And, you can call me Clara."_**

**_"let's get you inside. Clara, you'll love the beds." Elsa held her arm out to Clara, Clara gladly accepting the queens arm as she followed her inside of the palace. "And welcome to Arendelle."_**

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

"Doctor, doesn't Queen Elsa have ice powers?" Clara whispered as her and the Doctor took a seat at the dining table. Anna had insisted she change her clothes, giving her one of her springtime dresses to wear while her and the Doctor were staying in the kingdom. C

"Yes. Quite lovely ice powers, actually. Maybe she'll make a snowman for you. One that isn't bloodthirsty." The Doctor replied, Clara fixing his bow tie. "Lovely dress, by the way."

"Thank you. Princess Anna INSISTED I wear it during our stay here." Clara chuckled.

"I apologize for making you two wait," Elsa said, pinning some flyaway hairs into her neatly twisted bum. "I thought I would make myself a bit more presentable." She yawned, covering her mouth.

"If it makes things any better, I apologize for him again. He can't seem to land her right, despite him having it for much longer than I've been alive." Clara smiled, Elsa passing her the pot of tea. "Thank you."

"You're wel-"

"ELSAAAAAAAA."

"And my younger sister decided to finally wake up." Elsa shook her head, feeling the urge to roll her eyes.

"Morning! Clara, Doctor."

"Ah, morning Princess Anna." The Doctor stood up, racing over tot he princesses chair, slowly pulling it out as Anna sat down.

"Why thank you, good sir."

"So." The Doctor said, clapping his hands together, taking a seat next to the princess, who began to dig into her chocolate muffin. "You had questions."

"Yes, we do." Elsa smiled to the Doctor, taking a sip of her tea.

"I'll go first." Anna spoke up. "Not to be rude, but where in the world are you from, Doctor?"

"Ah. Good question, your highness. Thank you, Clara." He said, Clara passing him a mufin. "Have you ever heard of the planet Gallifrey?"

"Can't say that we have," Elsa shook her head, breaking a piece of the muffin off and placing it in her mouth.

"All Time Lords, and Time Ladies, are from the planet Gallifrey. It is, well..was a lovely planet ever since, well, the beginning of time."

"Gallifrey. It sounds wonderful." Anna smiled.

"Not when there's war, your highness." The Doctor sighed. "War, cowardice, and millions of people that could have been spared from bloodshed."

"I-I'm so sorry, Doctor." Elsa said, placing her teacup down. "I can't imagine how hard it's been just floating around in space for so long."

"Oh don't worry, Elsa. He hasn't been floating around in space the entire time." Clara winked.

"You must be his companion, Clara. What is it you exactly do when you're not traveling with the Doctor?" Elsa asked, quite curious.

"I'm a school teacher. Has its ups and downs, but nonetheless, I love it." Clara said, stirring her tea. "We travel to MANY interesting places, to say the least."

"Oo! Do you ever travel to the future?" Anna chimed in.

"Been there many-a-time." The Doctor smiled. "And speaking of traveling, would you and your sister like to take a trip in the TARDIS?"

"A trip? Where would we go?" Elsa asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Anywhere you like. Past, tomorrow, future, another galaxy, another planet. Your choice."

"OO! ELSA, LET'S GO!" Anna exclaimed, nearly leaping out of her seat.

"I don't know Anna." Elsa pressed her lips together. "We've got planning for the Spring Equinox festival and I'm not sure we have time to."

"If we leave soon we can have you back in time for tea. Scouts honor." Clara smiled, looking to the Doctor. "Maybe this time, we won't get abducted by any Cybermen or Daleks."

"DALEKS?!" Anna's smile widened.

"You've heard of them?" Clara asked.

"Our parents used to tell us stories about them. Father used to call them "funny looking saltshakers" when we were younger." Elsa said, taking another bite of muffin.

"Well, they do look like saltshakers, but being captured by one..Not so fun." The Doctor explained. "They're little balls of hate, to be honest. Thinking they're the most superior being in the entire universe. Get captured by one, you might not see the light of day ever again."

"They're that bad?" Anna asked.

"Horrible." The Doctor nodded his head. "Time Lords, especially myself, and Daleks don't get along quite well."

"Oh darn. I've kind of always wanted to meet one." Anna pouted.

"You know what.." The Doctor grinned.

"What?" Anna asked, raising her brow.

"How about I show you something better than a dalek?"

"Are you serious? Oh Elsa, please! Let's go! Just one trip!"

"Anna, I really don't know-"

"Trust me, Elsa. It's worth the trip. And like he said, he can get you two back whenever you need to be back." Clara smiled.

"Ah, well..." Elsa thought, Anna beginning to pout and give her puppy-dog eyes.

"PLEEEEAAAASE?!"

A small smirk formed upon Elsa's lip. "Fine." She smiled.

"YES!" Anna exclaimed, leaping from her seat. "When do we leave? Can we leave now? If we do, I need to change,. Oh! What does one wear on a trip in a time machine anyways?"

"What you're wearing is fine, Anna." Clara said. "I'm sure that where we're going you won't need to change. Unless you absolutely HAVE to."

"SO." The Doctor said, looking to Elsa. "When do we leave, your majesty?"

All eyes fell on Elsa, the young queen's eyes darting between the two time travelers and her sisters goofy smile. "I guess now is better than never, right?"

"EEE YES!"

* * *

"Okay, before you enter, I have a few rules." The Doctor said, looking specifically to Anna.

"Rules, okay. Lay 'em on us."

"Rule one: don't touch anything."

"He's directing that one to you, Anna." Elsa snickered.

"Hey.." Anna softly growled.

"Rule two: if we somehow get lost, look for the TARDIS and stay in there until everyone is inside."

"Look for blue box. Check"

"Lastly, you need to have fun." He smiled, unlocking the TARDIS doors. "Ladies first."

Elsa and Anna stepped inside of the blue box.

"Heavens above Arendelle," Elsa whispered.

"IT'S BIGER ON THE INSIDE" Anna exclaimed, leaning over the railings, looking every direction.

"We get that a lot," The Doctor said, closing the doors behind him. "So. Where to?"

"We really aren't sure, Doctor," Elsa sighed. "I suppose you have some suggestions for first time passengers?"

"As a matter of fact," The Doctor grinned, looking to Clara. "I do." He pulled the lever on the control panel down, the TARDIS revving up its gears for travel. "Hold on tight, your highnesses. We're going forward a few years."

* * *

"We're here." Clara chimed, Anna pulling her sister up from the bench.

"Wow, that was fast." Anna said, brushing her skirts off.

"And we've made it just in time," The Doctor smiled.

"In time for what?" Elsa raised her eyebrow, the Doctor motioning for her and Anna to come to the doors.

"Time to see your great-great-great-great-great granddaughters. Well, at least one of them for now." The Doctor smiled, opening the TARDIS doors, the queen and princess awe-struck as they stepped into the backstage of the Gershwin Theater in New York City. "And there she is," He said, pointing to a blonde young lady in front of an audience, sporting none other than a nearly exact replica of Elsa's coronation gown. "Five times great-granddaughter, Annaleise Freyja Overland-Fjelstad. Actress, wife and mother to one."

Elsa's eyes widened as she caught a side-glimpse of the young woman, another blonde, platinum blonde to be exact standing in front of her, fixing her bangs. Both of the girls looked oddly familiar. Only, where in the world did she see them before?

_She's so young._ Elsa thought to herself. Doctor," Elsa whispered. "I'm assuming the other young woman is related?"

"Mmhm." He winked. "That happens to be her younger twin sister, Elisabeth. Cute little thing, isn't she?"

"She looks just like a certain Frost." Anna squinted getting a better look at the platinum blonde girl. "And the other one, the natural blonde...she looks...gasp! Just like you Elsa!"

"_You dweeb, you keep messing up your twists. Knock it off." Ellie annoyingly sighed. _

"_I can't help that this crown won't stay on, let alone stay up in these twists on my head." Annaleise groaned, rolling her eyes. "I can't see how Queen Elsa did this all those years ago."_

"_You know she's not actually real right?"_

"_She's real, alright." Annaleise huffed. "We have that giant family tree book where everyone named their kid from someone high up in the branches. Where do you think mor got our names?" She asked, Ellie fixing her foundation powder._

"_Yeah, but she didn't have ice magic like the Queen Elsa everyone else knows about."_

"_Wanna bet?"_

"They bicker, just like we do." Anna leaned in to her sister, whispering.

"You know what, they do have a striking resemblance to...oh my."

"Hm?" Anna asked.

"Oh...it's nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Uh-huhhhh."

"You know, they do have a striking resemblance to you and Anna, Elsa." Clara smiled, looking to the bickering sisters and back to the queen and princess.

"Frøberg genetics all the way," Anna giggled, nudging her sister.

"Anna," Elsa softly growled.

"Be back, Clara," The Doctor said, dashing past the queen and princess.

"What in the world...Doctor.."

"Clara, what exactly is he doing?" Anna asked.

"I think he's bringing them over," Clara whispered. "Be prepared."

"Prepared? For what?" Elsa asked.

"AH! Girls, good. You're both here."

"Took you long enough, space man." Annaleise said as Ellie applied her eyeshadow.

"You know, I went all the way back to Arendelle just to help you get ready for your role." The Doctor slightly nudged the blonde, Annaleise letting out a slight huffed laugh.

"Oh really, now? And who did you happen to bring back with you? I didn't think you'd be able to bring back Queen-"

"She's backstage, by the way." The Doctor grinned.

'WHAT?!" Both girls exclaimed, the eye shadow brush dropping onto the stage.

"She's HERE? NOW?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Oh..oh my..and I'm wearing her...agggh...a little warning would have been nice, time man." Annaleise growled, slightly picking her skirts up as she followed the Time Lord with her sister backstage."AND you could have at least let me change before meeting her..."

"Well to be honest, it's fitting for you to be wearing that," The Doctor said, "Wait here."

"Ugh, fine."

"Your hignesses, can you come with me?"

"I suppose-" Elsa said, pulled by Anna.

"Annaleise Freyja, Elisabeth Petra, meet your great-great-great-great-great aunt and grandmother, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

"HEAVENS ABOVE ARENDELLE." Elsa and Annaleise exclaimed, Ellie's mouth slightly agape. "I look (you look) just like you (just like me)!"


	31. Orange is the New Blonde

**Spring Break, 12th grade**

"Mor is going to KILL you," Annaleise said as she opened the bathroom window, preparing the bathroom for in oncoming bleach-fume storm from the hair bleach Ellie had bought from the drug store after school yesterday. "Are you sure you still wanna do this?" She asked, gloving her hands as she prepared the bleach in a bowl. "Oh gross, this stinks."

"It's my hair, I should be able to do whatever I so chose to do with it," Ellie huffed, wrapping a white towel around her shoulders. "And I chose to go blonde, so there."

"Okay," Annaleise said, mixing the bleaching powder to put on Ellie's hair. "If we do this, there's no going back."

"If I don't like it, I can always dye it black again. No big deal."

"As you wish, your highness," Annaleise replied, taking a bleaching brush and dipping it in the mixture. "Well, bye bye ebony black, hello Marilyn Monroe Blonde." She said, placing the brush on Ellie's ebony roots, starting at her forehead.

"This isn't so bad. Besides the smell," Ellie said, watching her sister in the mirror who just nodded. "So far so good."

"Don't jinx yourself, El." Annaleise said. "You have the dye?"

"Yeah, its under my bed."

"I'll get it while the bleach sets. But for now, I wanna know why you're all of a sudden wanting to go blonde."

"Well," Ellie blushed.

"Well what?"

"I hate my black hair."

"Your black hair was gorgeous! I don't know why you want to change it, it's fine how it is."

"Just..because I do." Ellie turned her head, looking towards the floor. "Okay, this stuff kind of stings."

"Run around the block for five minutes, fresh air might help."

"But mor is downstairs! If she sees me-"

"Fine, run around your room in circles for five minutes." Annaleise said, preparing the blonde dye in the bottle that came with the package. "Either that or suffer through five agonizing minutes in the bathroom. We still have about 8 hours left until that bleach is finally ready to come out."

"That long?!"

"Well, you're getting rid of the black pigment, silly. Of course it's gonna take a few hours. Thank god it's Saturday."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back." Ellie rolled her eyes, holding onto the towel around her shoulders.

* * *

"Head over," Annaleise said, turning the shower faucet onto a warm setting. "Close those eyes, you don't want any bleach getting into your eyes."

"Yes, mom." Ellie sighed, kneeling at the edge of the bathtub, laying her chest on the edge as he head hung over the side. Annaleise ran the warm water over her sisters scalp, Ellie happily sighing as the bleaching concoction was rinsed out of her hair. "You have the toner ready too?"

"Yep, it's going on after this bleach is out of your hair." Annaleise smiled, her gloved hands running through her sisters long locks of hair. "Be done in a minute."

"Sis?"

"Crap, Laurence." Ellie whispered.

"Yes, annoying fly?" Annaleise asked.

"Mom wants to know if you and El want tacos or steak tonight."

"Steak, sis."

"Steak, fly." Annaleise replied.

A whiff of hair bleach caught Laurence's nose, the young man sniffing the room. "You two cleaning the bathroom for once?"

"Uh..yeah. That's exactly what we're doing. Now buzz off."

"Yeah yeah, I know you're having a hair dye party in there." Laurence snickered.

"N-No! W-we aren't!" Ellie objected, flinging her sopping wet hair over her shoulder, flinging the door open.

"Y-your hair! It's orange!"

"I just bleached it, dingus. Now scram!" Ellie shouted, Laurence booking it from the room. "I swear..."

"Oh...oh Ellie." Annaleise's voice shook.

"Now what?!"

"Your hair...it really is orange.. like a cosplay wig orange." Annaleise pulled her sister to the mirror, Ellie's hands flying up to her mouth as she saw firsthand the yellowish strands of hair coming from her head.

"I'M DEAD."

"Ellie, just explain to mor what happened. All she'll probably do is ground you for a month and make you dye your hair back."

Ellie grabbed the towel from around her shoulders, flipping her head upside down and towel drying her hair as best as she could.

"You think drying it is going to fix this?"

"Girls?"

"CRAP." Both girls whispered.

"Yes mor?" Ellie asked.

"You've been up here all day long, come out of your hibernation and spend some time with you family." Elsa stood at the door, knocking with the back of her hand.

"I-uh..." Ellie stammered.

"And why is the smell of bleach coming from the bathroom?"

"CLEANING." Annaleise shouted. "Finally cleaning the bathroom so you or papa don't have to."

"Uh-huh.." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Dinner's in twenty minutes. You better be wearing gloves."

"Done and done."

Annaleise placed her ear up to the door, Elsa's footsteps disappearing.

"Phew, she's gone." Annaleise sighed, Ellie flopping onto the side of the bathtub edge. "What's wrong?"

"She's gonna kill me." Ellie wiped a tear from her eye.

"No she's not.."

"Yes! She will! She'll think I did it out of rebelliousness. And it's not. I hate my black hair."

"Well, you never know unless you face the music."

* * *

"Steak?" Jack asked as he tossed his hacket onto the coat rack in the kitchen.

"Mmhm." Elsa replied, flipping the steak in the pain. "Somehting strange happened a few minutes ago."

"Oh really now? How strange?"

"I went upstairs to see what the hibernating twins were doing, and apparently they've decided to deep-clean their upsatirs bathroom."

"Really now?" Jack asked as Elsa went to the refridgerator for milk, pouring it into two glasses she had just cleaned for her and Jack.

"They were using bleach, and knowing them, something's going to go wrong." Elsa replied, handing Jack a glass of milk.

"You never know. At least they're getting more involved in the household chores." Jack said sipping his milk.

"M-mama? Papa?" A voice shook from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ellie, good you're down from hiber- ELISABETH PETRA, HVA HAR DU GJORT MED HÅRET DITT?! (Elisabeth Petra, what did you do to your hair?!)" Elsa exclaimed, dropping the spatula on the ground, steak juice splattering everywhere.

Ellie's face turned beet red, tears streaming down her face as she choked, trying to get the words out she wanted to say.

"I-I-I'M SO SORRY!" She sobbed, turning around and dashing back up the stairs to her bedroom, flopping onto her bed and bawling into her pillows. "I'm such an idiot!" She cried over and over again.

"You want me to get this one?" Jack asked, standing up from his seat.

"No, I better handle this. Keep an eye on the steaks?"

"You got it."

Elsa opened the door to Ellie's room, Ellie's now yellowish hair plastered all over the side of her face as she continued to cry, clutching her snowman plush. Elsa slightly bit her lip as she entered the room, seating herself on the end of Ellie's bed.

"Elske, what in the world-"

"I HATE MY BLACK HAIR." Ellie blurted out.

"What? Why in the world would you say that?" Elsa asked, pulling her daughter upright.

Ellie sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, looking right to Elsa as fresh tears fell down her cheeks. "Because of the names."

"Names?" Then it hit Elsa. Ellie was being bullied. "Ellie, was someone pressuring you to do this?"

Ellie shook her head, once again wiping her eyes. "Ever since middle school, I've been known as the "phantom" or "ghoul" because of my black hair and pale complexion. I'm so sick of it!" Ellie pounded her hands on her mattress, Elsa wrapping her arms around Ellie, pulling her close.

"You should have told us this was happening, love. It could have prevented..this." Elsa said, taking a few of the orange strands of hair in her hand.

"God, I'm such an idiot." Ellie sniffled. "I just wanted to be able to walk through the halls without being called a "phantom" or "ghoul"."

"Your black hair was beautiful, elske. You look nothing like a "phantom" or "ghoul", you're alive, they're not."

"According to everyone else, I do. The black hair is an apparent giveaway."

"Does anyone else know this is happening?"

"Mmhm." Ellie nodded. "Why do you think Annaleise got suspended for a week?"

"She got into a fight, didn't she?"

"It was because she was defending me. One of those preppy cheerleaders kept taunting me during gym. I tried ignoring it, but Annaleise pounced on her like a lioness going for the kill. She gave her quite the smack down in front of everybody. What made her suspension longer was her telling the head cheerleader "I can make the whole "phantom" thing happen once I get through with you, unless you stop harassing my sister."

Elsa's mouth hung slightly open, quite unaware that that was the real reason Annaleise had been suspended from school. "There..could have been another way to solve that."

"Yeah, but it probably wouldn't have worked." Ellie sighed, plopping back against her pillows. "I screwed up my hair, mor. Go ahead and ground me for the next four months until graduation."

"Grounding isn't the answer for this, elske." Elsa said, pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to fix this, and I believe I know someone who knows how to fix it." Elsa placed the phone up to her ear. "Shanna? It's Elsa. I've got a bleached hair predicament I believe you can fix. Hm? Orangeish. Monday? Yes! Thank you, Shanna. You're a life saver. Mmhm. Okay, bye." Elsa ended the call, looking to Ellie. "You're not grounded, but since you attempted to bleach your hair without our permission or help, you're going to pay for the new coloring out of your allowance. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Ellie slightly smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid you'd be against me dying my hair a totally different color."

"I'm not concerned about your hair, love. You being bullied is what's worrying me."

"If it happens again, I'll let you know," Ellie blushed. "Hopefully it won't.:

"These things don't happen overnight, love. You've got to fight back without actually "fighting" back. Get what I'm saying?"

"Don't pull an Annaleise and get suspended from school?"

"Definitely do NOT go down that route." Elsa softly chuckled, examining the orange strands of hair once more. "Since you're on spring break, an old friend has offered to fix this orangeness."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but don't be disappointed if you don't get...I don't know..a Marilyn Monroe shade of blonde."

"I could settle for a light golden blonde.." Ellie blushed. "Or purple."

"You are NOT dying your hair purple."

"Never hurts to ask."

* * *

**The next week.**

"I think I've done it, Elsa." Shanna, the brunette hairdresser smiled as she evened out the back of Ellie's hair, snipping less than an inch of hair off. "Come hither and see my wondrous work." Elsa and Annaleise stood up from their chairs in the waiting room, Shanna holding up an poncho in front of her, hiding Ellie's newly colored hair. "It took a while, but I'm sure everyone will be happy with the results." She smiled, slowly moving the poncho away. "How does a pale strawberry blonde sound to everyone?"

Shanna flung the poncho off to the side, revealing a pale strawberry blonde Ellie, a huge smiled plastered upon her face, freshly cut bangs softly falling over the left side of her face. "I like to call it "between Nicole Kidman and Taylor Swift pale strawberry blonde."

"Elske, it looks amazing." Elsa smiled.

"Now we're really blonde twins..kind of." Annaleise giggled, Ellie standing up from the chair. "What do you think? Better than the orange huh?"

Ellie looked into the mirror, holding her newly dyed locks in her hand, smiling. "Much better than the orange, that's for sure."


	32. Happy Easter, Elske

"Ellie," Elsa softly whispered as she gently nudged a sleeping Ellie, the princesses wrapped around her snowman plush as she softly snored.

"Mama?" Ellie tiredly yawned, rubbing her eyes with her small 8 year old hands.

"Do you know what today is?" Elsa smiled, her hand behind her back.

"Mmm...Sunday?" The princess smacked her lips.

"It's Sunday, and a very special Sunday."

"Spring Festival Sunday?"

"No elske," Elsa pulled her hand in front of her, inside of her palm a carefully forged crystal iced egg. "It's Easter, and guess who's coming to visit?"

Ellie happily gasped, flinging herself out of bed and pouncing on her sleeping sister, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "ANNALEISE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"Go away, Ellie," Annaleise groaned, pulling the sheets over her head.

"BUNNY WILL BE HERE SOON! SO YOU NEED TO GET UP!"The princess pulled Annaleise's sheets down, flopping right over her side as she looked into her sisters sleepy face. Annaleise opened one eye, smiling. "You're up!"

"Get offa me, goofy." Annaleise sat up, Elsa catching Ellie as she almost slid to the floor. "Morning, mama."

"Morning, elske." Elsa smiled, kissing Annaleise on the forehead. "We've got a big day planed." She said, pulling the curtains back, the sun shining into the room. "If you hurry, you might be able to request those chocolate chip pancakes from chef for breakfast this morning."

"PANCAKES!" Both girls exclaimed, bloting out the door in their night dresses.

"Girls! You need to...oh let it go, Elsa," Elsa smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

"CHEF! CHEF!" The princesses exclaimed as they bolted into the kitchen at eight in the morning.

"Are those two hungry princesses I hear that most likely want chocolate chip pancakes for Easter morning?"

"Hey, how'd you know about that?" Annaleise asked as Chef handed the princesses each a small piece of the chocolate she used in the pancakes.

"I'm afraid your brother beat you to it once again," Chef chuckled, licking the batter off of a wooden spoon.

"Chef, when are you and Fred getting married?" Ellie contently asked, munching on her piece of chocolate.

"Oh, not for a long time, princess."

"How long is a long time?" Annaleise asked.

"Well..at least for another few years. We're so young and a wedding fund is something we just don't have now." Chef sighed, taking another lick of her spoon. "Speaking of Frederick.." She smiled, setting the spoon down as Fred stepped into the kitchen, a piece of tissue stuck onto his chin. "Cut yourself again while shaving?"

"Darn razors win again." Frederick sighed, wrapping his arms around Chef's shoulders. "Happy Easter, Elena."

"Elena?!" Both girls exclaimed. "I thought your name was just Chef!" Ellie said.

"It's a nickname everyone calls me so they won't get confused with Elena the seamstress," Chef replied, placing a bit of chocolate in Fred's mouth. "So, chef it is. Making sure the royal family is well fed and spoiled."

"Oh, I see." Annaleise said, climbing up onto a free stool. "Have you made the pancakes yet?"

"Did you want to help make them girls? I heard your parents were expecting a few guests this morning and afternoon, so I need all the help I can get."

Both girls gasped, looking to each other as they happily answered in unison, "CAN WE?!"

"Mmhm! I need help spooning some batter onto the pans, unless you want to eat raw batter for breakfast."

"Mmm...naw." Ellie shook her head, Chef holding her hand out to lead Ellie to the washing sink. "Takk, Chef."

"You're welcome, princess. Your turn, cinnamon." Chef smiled, Annaleise shyly making her way over to the sink. "Remember to get your hands nice and sudsy."

* * *

"They up yet?" Jack yawned as he rolled over onto Elsa, whom had decided to take this quiet time to finish up her book and read.

"They bolted out of the room the first chance they had. Just like last year, and the year before that." Elsa smiled, turning the page.

"Like you and Anna would do," Jack chuckled.

"At least I was dressed, Anna loved to prance around in her nightgown when mother and father mentioned the word "Easter" or "Eggs"." Elsa replied, setting her book down and sighing. "When do you think they'll grow out of this?"

"Out of what?"

"The egg hunts." She turned to Jack, her hands resting on her lap. "They're still young, but I have this feeling that they'll eventually grow tired of looking for eggs every single year."

"I highly doubt it, Elsa." Jack said, sitting up, pulling Elsa close. "Knowing them, they'll take after their aunt and enjoy the hunts more and more every year."

"You think?"

"I know. They've got half of your DNA, its inevitable."

Elsa softly growled and shoved a snowball in Jack's face. "You're one to talk, they've got half of your DNA too."

"Well happy Easter to you too," Jack chuckled, placing his frozen hand down Elsa's night dress collar, shivers going up her spine.

"How mature," Elsa giggled, snapping her fingers, a pile of snow falling upon Jack's head.

"You're one to talk," Jack winked, tackling his wife, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Did you learn your lesson, your majesty?" Jack chuckled, moving to her neck.

"Jack!" Elsa giggled, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck. "It's not proper." She winked.

"You're one to talk, Elsa." Jack winked, rubbing his nose against Elsa's pale nose. "Besides, they're downstairs, how will they hear us-"

"Mama, papa, breakfast is...EWWWW! YOU'RE KISSING!" Annaleise giggled, wrinkling her nose as she stared into her parents room.

"A-Annaleise!" Elsa stammered, pushing Jack off of her. "What...what do you need sweetie?"

"Chef says breakfast is done. What are you two doing?" Annaleise innocently asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh..we were.." Jack looked to Elsa, her face beet red. "I was telling mama I love her and...my hand slipped."

"Nice save, Frost." Elsa whispered. "Elske, why don't you go change and we'll meet you downstairs?"

"Kay." Annaleise giggled, running off to her room.

"Nice save, huh?" Jack winked."Thank goodness we weren't doing anything else."

"Your HAND slipped?"

Elsa glared at Jack, Jack scooting off of the bed as he nervously laughed. "Like...like that time in London during our honeymoon? Victoria sure had a kick out of it."

"I swear to God, Jackson Frost-"

"Okay, okay. Too much, I know."

* * *

"BUNNY!" Laurence, Anders and the girls exclaimed, dressed in their finest Easter attire. Both girls were dressed in two matching pastel purple and blue dresses, black shoes, hair tied up into ponytails with white ribbons. Laurence and Anders, however, were dressed in clothing meant for rolling around in grass and getting dirty. Annaleise and Ellie lept into Bunny's arms, Bunny catching them and twirling them around.

"Happy Easter, ladies." He smiled, placing them onto the ground. "You ready for today?"

"Uh huh!" They exclaimed, nodding their heads up and down, enormous smiles plastered upon their faces.

"Mr. Bunny? Where are the eggs?" Laurence asked, Bunny kneeling down to the princes level, looking up to Jack and Elsa."

"Well, Laurence. That's a good question." He smiled, turning the prince around towards the palace wall. "You'll need to catch them to find them."

"Catch them?" Anders asked, raising an eyebrow.

"ELLIE! CATCH IT!" Annaleise shouted, bolting after the running eggs, trying to catch them in her hands.

"CATCH THOSE EGGS!" Anders shouted, the eggs running in every direction. Elsa, Jack, Anna and kristoff stood off to the side, getting a kick out of their children running madly around the courtyard to catch some eggs. A red streak passed the parents, Annaleise giggling her head off while chasing a pink and blue egg. As she was about to lunge for it, her foot caught a root sticking out fot he ground, falling flat on her face, arms splayed out to the sides. She shook her head and blinked, a devious smile growing upon her face.

"Annaleise! Er du ok?" Elsa worriedly asked as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"COME BACK HERE EGG!" Annaleise giggled, getting back on her two feet, grass stains all over her dress as she continued to chase the egg.

"That child.." Elsa sighed, shaking her head.

"That's my girl," Jack boasted, his hand upon Bunny's shoulder. "Jealous you don't have any kids?"

"Not at all, mate." Bunny looked to the kids still trying to catch the eggs. "Not at all."

"Anna, come with me for a minute?" Elsa asked, pulling Anna aside.

"What is it?" Anna asked, Elsa turning her from their husbands.

"Do you think three is enough?"

"Three what?"

"You know.." Elsa looked back to the children. "Three."

"Oh. OH." Anna looked to Elsa. "Elsa, I'm not so sure I'm the one to answer that."

"I know, I know. I just wanted your opinion, that's all."

"There's more to this, Elsa. You know you can tell me." Anna smiled.

"I just want them to stay like this. Staying just like they are and not have to face the terrors of growing up." Elsa sighed.

"Elsa, no matter what, there's no stopping our children from growing up." Anna said, wrapping her arm inside Elsa's folded arms. "That's life. I'll bet you when they have children, they'll go through the same thing. Now that I think of it, I can't imagine our children with children."

Elsa softly chuckled, feeling a bit better as she led Anna into the palace. "It's not that we don't want more children, it's just that they're growing up. A bit too fast." She sighed, Anna opening the palace doors.

"You'll need to remember, we had to do the same exact thing." Anna added, throwing her head back to look at her sister.

"Don't remind me of it," Elsa chuckled, placing a cold hand on Anna's wrist.

"Cold!"

* * *

"Caught you!" Ellie exclaimed, skipping over to Bunny. "Bunny look! I finally caught one!"

"You did!" He exclaimed, Ellie placing the egg in his paws. "Wanna see something amazing?"

Ellie nodded, standing on her tip toes as Bunny held the egg in his paw. The egg began to shake, Ellie's eyes widening as she covered her eyes, moving a couple of fingers to see what was going on. Out from the green and blue egg flew out Baby Tooth, zipping around the princess.

"Baby Tooth!" She exclaimed.

Baby Tooth dove towards the princess, landing on top of Ellie's had. Ellie reached her hands up, scooping Baby Tooth into her palms. She lowered her atrms and smiled, Baby Tooth holding onto one of Ellie' fingers.

"She wanted to come along," Bunny said. "it was like pulling teeth to get Tooth to let her come with."

"Oo! What did you get!" Annaleise asked, grass and dirt all over her face.

"I got a Baby Tooth." Ellie smiled, holding her hands out.

"Hi Baby Tooth!" Annaleise exclaimed, Baby Tooth waving hello with her tiny hands. "Let's see what the boys got!" Ellie nodded, Baby Tooth flying up into the sky, the girls chasing her to the boys.

"You think you'll have anymore, Frost?" Bunny asked.

"Anymore what?" Jack asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You know..kids? Continue the royal bloodline?"

"No, we've established that we're not having any more. We thought Annaleise and Ellie would be it, Laurence kind of came as a surprise."

"But look how they turned out," Bunny smiled. "Elsa's enamored with them."

"At first, she was terrified because she thought she would hurt them. But everything turned out alright." Jack softly smiled, watching his children and nephew run around the courtyard with Baby Tooth, Ellie falling flat on her face.

"She alright?"

"She's fine." Jack said, Ellie brushing herself off. She placed her hand up to her mouth, a bit of blood dripping onto her hand. "Maybe not."

Ellie looked onto the ground, her sparkling white tooth lying on the grass. "My tooth.." Ellie said. "Papa! My tooth finally came out!" She smiled, holding her tooth up in the air.

"And she lost her tooth," Jack happily smiled.

"Why're you so happy?"

"We made a bet to see who would lose their tooth first. Anna owes me a few Krone." He deviously smiled, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Mama, mama!" Ellie exclaimed running up to Elsa and her aunt, blood still on her chin and hand.

"Ellie what happened?!" Elsa exclaimed, licking her thumb and rubbing the dried blood off of Ellie's chin.

"Lof my toof! See?!" Ellie exclaimed, holding up her tooth to Elsa.

"You did!" Elsa exclaimed, looking to Anna. "Looks like someone owes someone a few Krone." Elsa giggled.

Anna stuck her tongue out.

"Mama, my mouth tastes funny."

"Let's get your mouth wahsed out," Elsa said taking Ellie's hand. "Anna, I'll be back."

"Uh huhh." Anna huffed, trudging back to kristoff.

"What's wrong feisty pants?" He snickered.

"Guess who lost a bet?"

"I'm guessing it was you from the way your face looks."

Anna looked up to Kristoff, her lip pouted. "How much Krone is on you?"

"You get your own Krone, feisty pants."

* * *

"Mama, I'm sorry I got blood on the dress."

"It's alright, elske." Elsa warmly smiled, wiping Ellie's hands with a warm washcloth. "It can be replaced."

"My tooth will grow back, right?" Ellie asked, examining the tooth.

"Of course it will, you've got just a few more teeth to lose before your adult teeth come in." Elsa smiled, Ellie placing her tooth in Elsa's hand.

"Adult teeth, huh?"

"Mmhm." Elsa smiled, revealing her teeth.

"Those are you adult teeth huh?"

"They are, and have, and always will be, cavity free." Elsa said, passing Ellie a glass of water to swish her mouth with. "Now swish this water, and spit it onto the sink. That should get rid of the funny taste."

"Takk mama," Ellie smiled, a large gap left on her upper jaw.

"Velkommen, elske." Ellie spitting the water into the sink. "Now how about we get you changed into something a bit more outside-safe, hm?"

* * *

"You know Jack, Annaleise sure has a tendency to fall...a lot." Kristoff nudged Jack.

"Now that you mention it she really does. And gets dirty about 98% of the time." Jack said, Laurence and Anders dogpiling Annaleise. "All of them do, really."

"Ellie doesn't seem to have developed that quirk yet," Anna smiled. "She's got Elsa's demeanor, it's quite cute."

"And she has your appetite," A voice said from behind.

"Frøberg genes all the way," Anna winked, Ellie running to her aunt as she hugged her leg.

"Aunt Anna! I loft a toof!"

"You did! Don't forget to put your tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy."

"I did! Mama reminded me so I thought ahead."

"Smart kid," Anna said as Ellie returned to her siblings and cousin. "You think they'll ever grow out of the egg hunts?"

"I highly doubt it," Elsa said. "They'll probably want to do them even when they're our age." She softly giggled. "Which reminds me, their Easter presents are waiting for them."

* * *

**9 years later**

"Hey. Hey you." Annaleise sat on her sisters bed, poking her cheek.

"No...go away."

"IT'S EASTER!" Annaleise lept onto her sisters mattress, bouncing up and down until Ellie flew out of the bed.

"Ugh, Annaleise! You brat!" Ellie growled.

"EGG. HUNT."

"By the time I'm done with you they'll be no egg hunt... What in the world are you wearing?"

Annaleise stood on her sisters bed, twirling around in a calf-length mint gown a sheer cape running down the back with intricately stitched crocuses in the fabric. She stepped down from the bed, un-doing the twisted bun on her head, her red hair full of volume and waves as she shook the bun out.

"Your hair looks wonderful when it's down," Ellie smiled.

"Thank you, and speaking of your hair being down," Annaleise turned to her sister, mussing Ellie's bangs up. "How about you go wash up, and I'll make your hair extra-wavy and full of volume." She winked. "And wear this!" Annaleise went to her sisters closet, tossing her a pastel purple gown, like hers.

"Twins?"

"Twins?" Elle giggled, pulling her sister next to her mirror. "Yep. Twins."

"Okay, dry the hair, fireball." Ellie said, hair sopping wet as the water dripped onto her undergarments.

Annaleise smiled, waving her hands together, a tiny flame forming in her palm. She held her right hand out, palm up and blew onto the flame, the flame turning into a reddish smoke and floating onto Ellie's ebony hair, quickly drying it and waving it as Annaleise ran her hands through her locks.

"Lovely." Annaleise said, stepping back and getting a good look at her sister. "And Fritz will think so too."

"I hope so," Ellie blushed. "How long did it take you to make these?"

"A few days. Many needle pokes and bandages later, we have matching gowns. Different colors, but matching."

Ellie wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her.

"What did I do this time?"

"Thank you, Annaleise."

"You're welcome, blizzard."

"Ready to hide some eggs for Ella?"

"Totally ready." Ellie smiled, a basket of eggs in her hand.

"Oops! Almost forgot these," Annaleise said, tying a light purple ribbon in her sisters hair. "The first colored ribbons we got eight Easters ago."

"Yours was black, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was. Anything red would blend in with my red hair."

* * *

"You suppose they're up?" Jack asked as he took a bite of toast.

"I don't hear a stampede of footsteps coming down the stairs just yet-"

And as she spoke, a stampede of laughter came down the staircase.

"I spoke too soon."

"EGG HUNT! EGG HUNT! GONNA DO AN EGG HUNT WITH YOUR LOVERYBOYS SISTER!"

"Told you they'd never grow out of it," Jack winked, Elsa shaking her head.

"Majesties, Master Thune and his little sister Ella have arrived."

"Oh! I think the girls have that covered." Elsa smiled, Fred nodding. "Right, Jack?"

"You know it."

* * *

"Ellie! Ellie!" Ella exclaimed, running to the princess as Ellie held her arms out, scooping the green eyed brunette into her arms.

"Hello, Ella!" Ellie smiled, Ella wrapping her arms around the princess. "Are you ready for a mid-morning egg hunt?"

"Uh huh! Fritz said that if I can't find the eggs, he gets my chocolate from the ones I do find."

"I did not, stinker." Fritz sighed.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Ellie set the little girl down, basket in hand. "How about we go find those eggs?"

"What eggs?" Ella asked, looking around.

* * *

"His sister is absolutely adorable." Anna smiled, standing next to Elsa in in office as they watched the teens from upstairs.

"She really is, isn't she? And she gets along so well with the girls and our boys." Elsa happily sighed, taking a seat on the windowsill.

"One thing hasn't changed for sure." Anna said, following Elsa's move.

"What's that?"

"They still enjoy egg hunts."

* * *

"ITS RUNNING! CATCH IT BIG BROTHER!" Ella shouted as Fritz dashed after a running egg.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND ENCHANTS AN EGG?!" Fritz exclaimed, smacking into the apple tree as he looked up to see where he was running.

"Fritz!" Ellie rushed over to Fritz, the young man feeling something drip from his nose. "Oh no, your nose is bleeding!" Ellie puled a handkerchief from the basket and put it up to Fritz's nose.

"Elisabeth, you don't need to ruin your handkerchief because of my bloody nose."

Ellie leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "Yes I do. It's my turn to take care of you so deal with it."


	33. Moving On, pt 1

**_"Dear Father,_**

**_For as long as I can remember, you've always told me that I should do whatever it takes to find my happiness in life. These last few years I think I've found the thing- no, the one who complete my happiness, and I've thought long and hard that if I stay here, I won't be able to fill that empty void that's been left after that incident two years ago. I love you so much, but I feel like I need to make this next chapter in my life my own, not yours, father. By the time you've gotten this letter, I'll be on a one-way flight to Icehurst, Maine. I love you, mor and Anna SO MUCH. But I'm old enough to know how I want to live my life. And that's with the one whom I love, Jack. _**

**_Please, let me find my happiness._**

**_Elsa."_**

(A few hours ago)

"Elsa, we've discussed this. That boy is dangerous!" Adgar exclaimed, smacking his pen on his desk as Elsa argued with him.

"You don't know him, far!" Elsa cried. "We're the same age! You never once cared to even meet with him face to face!"

"I don't want the heir to Frøberg Industries to throw her life away for some boy! What can he give you? Did you ever think to question that?"

"How dare you." Elsa growled. "How dare you say I'm throwing my life away! I NEVER agreed to take over this company, and I never will."

"Do not take that tone with me, young lady. Go to your room and we'll discuss this when your mother returns."

"I don't even live here anymore! I'm twenty-one years old, I'm old enough to take care of myself! Why do you think I moved out right after graduation?!

"Elsa Marie Frøberg-"

"I'm done." Elsa huffed, grabbing her blue handbag, storming out of her fathers office. "I can't do this anymore.."

"Elsa!" Anna called from down the hall, waving from her bedroom door.

"Anna!" Elsa cried running to her sisters arms. "Anna, I can't do this!"

"Elsa, listen to me," Anna said, leading her sister to her bed. "Mother and I support you 100%."

"Y-you do?" Elsa sniffled.

"Of course we do. She asked me to give this to you," Anna handed Elsa an envelope. "Of course, father has no idea whatsoever. Open it."

Elsa nodded, opening the glued envelope, a piece of paper folded over a think piece of paper, in front of a thinner piece of blue paper. Her eyes widened as she unwrapped the paper in front of the money, which appeared to be a one way plane ticket to Icehurst, Maine. She pulled the blue paper from the envelope; a check for $15,000.

"Anna, she-she didn't?!"

"We did." Anna smiled. "We figured it would be enough for at least a year and a half of rent until you got yourself that job you applied to a week ago."

"Oh Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, embracing her sister, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "You have no idea how much this means.. I don't even know what to say.."

"You can always thank mother later, besides, your plane leaves in a couple of hours." Anna smiled, patting Elsa's back. "And a certain someone is meeting you at the airport once you land."

"You mean.." Elsa's face lit up.

"Yep. Jackson Overland, the chap who won my sisters heart when they first met five years ago." Anna winked.

"I need to pack!" Elsa scurried to the door.

"Pack light, we'll send you everything else when you get settled into that house next to the lake."

"How did I end up with a clever and amazing younger sister?"

"Eh, you got lucky." Anna smiled, Elsa pulling her into a hug. "You need someone to take you to the airport.

"But what about my car?"

"I'll drive it up this weekend since it's spring break and I'll help you settle in. Just to keep you company." Anna said.

"You're only seventeen."

"I can drive by myself, Elsa. I deserve a out-of-state vacation."

"How will you get home? I don't think you can sprout wings in an instant."

"I'll take the train. The station isn't far from your place."

"Uh huh." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I should get going. Meet at my dorm in half an hour?"

"You got it, Els."

* * *

**About 45 minutes later**

Taking just the bare necessities, Elsa left her dorm room, previously arranged to be emptied by her mother and Anna the next day, with just a rolling carry-on suitcase, Jack's blue sweatshirt, phone and stuffed bear (shoved deep into her handbag). Anna pulled up to the dorm entrance in her Camry, Elsa ready to go once the car came to a stop. She threw her things into the back seat of Anna's car, quickly getting into the passenger seat, Anna driving off to the airport.

"So, you ready?' Anna asked, Elsa in the passenger seat, her hands clenched at her sides.

"I guess now's better than never, right?" Elsa asked, looking to Anna.

Anna nodded and reached in the back seat, handing her sister a card.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Anna smiled.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she opened the pink envelope, unfolding the neatly folded cream paper within the envelope.

"_Dear Anna Elena Frøberg, _

_We at The University of New England College of Osteopathic Medicine are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application for the Fall semester at our Portland...Maine..."_

"Anna, y-you got accepted?!"

"I DID!" Anna squeaked. "And start in September!"

"Wait, then that means you'll have to move...OH MY GOODNESS YOU'RE MOVING TO MAINE."

"AND, we'll be able to see each other on weekends or days we don't have work or class." Anna winked, pulling up to the passenger drop-off area.

"But we won't if you don't get your butt out of my car. Your plane leave in two hours, but someone wants to see you off." Anna said, pointing behind her. "You'll need to get out for it to happen."

"R-right. Thank you Anna, I'll call you before my plane leaves and once I get there." Elsa hugged Anna, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Jeg elsker deg, Anna."

"Love you too, sis." Anna squeezed back. "Now hurry up." Anna shoved her sister back, Elsa smiling as she opened the passenger door.

"I can't let my daughter leave until she says goodbye to her mother."

"MOR!" Elsa exclaimed, running to her arms.

"You've made me so proud, elske. Keep it up."

"Mor, what about father?"

"He'll need to learn that his children eventually need to move on and begin lives of their own, like you and your sister." Idunn smiled, wrapping her arms around Elsa. "He may be upset you won't be taking over, but deep down, he's happy for you."

"He didn't sound like it earlier.." Elsa sighed.

"He's had a rough few months, elske. It'll take him a while to re-adjust."

Elsa nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Love, crying won't help," Idunn wiped the tears from Elsa's face with her thumb. "Now, hurry up. You're going to miss your plane if I don't let you go."

"Mmhm," Elsa replied, Anna hugging her from the back.

"Don't forget to call." Anna said.

"And make sure you make an extra set of keys for your sister and I."

"I will," Elsa wiped her eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means."

"I want my girls to be happy, even if they have to move far away to reach their dreams."

"Takk, mor. Takk, Anna." Elsa said, grabbing her carry-on suitcase. "I'll remember to call before and after!"

"Love you!" Anna and Idunn replied, waving to Elsa as she disappeared through the revolving doors, turning around once she was inside and waving back at the luggage check. "My baby girls are growing up."

"Mother, do you think he saw the letter?"

Idunn's smile slightly disappeared, taking Anna's hand. "He's probably quite upset. Let's give him some space."

* * *

Adgar wiped his face with his handkerchief, noticing a neatly folded handwritten note in the middle of his desk. He raised an eyebrow, opening the letter, his eyes widening as he recognized his eldest daughter's handwriting.

"_Dear Father,_

_For as long as I can remember, you've always told me that I should do whatever it takes to find my happiness in life. These last few years I think I've found the thing- no, the one who complete my happiness, and I've thought long and hard that if I stay here, I won't be able to fill that empty void that's been left after that incident two years ago. I love you so much, but I feel like I need to make this next chapter in my life my own, not yours, father. By the time you've gotten this letter, I'll be on a one-way flight to Icehust, Maine. I love you, mor and Anna SO MUCH. But I'm old enough to know how I want to live my life. And that's with the one whom I love, Jack. _

_Please, let me find my happiness._

_Elsa."_

The piece of paper dropped from his hand, Adgar slumping into his chair. His hands flew to his face as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"My little girl," He sobbed. "What have I done?"

* * *

Jack sat in the arrivals waiting area, sipping on a white peppermint mocha as he folded a piece of paper in his hands. His ears perked up as a young woman's voice softly rang from his left side. "I'd figure you'd be here waiting for me." The voice chimed. _That voice. She's here. _Jack sat the book and his mocha down, happily gasping as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, Jack twirling her in the air as people continued to pass by.

"I can't believe it..you're here!" Jack exclaimed.

"You know what?" Elsa softly asked, placing her hand against his warm cheek. "Neither can I." She smiled, placing a gently kiss upon his lips, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. She released her lips, wrapping her arms around his chest as she rested her head next to his heart. "I don't want this moment to end, Jack."

"It doesn't" Jack said. "We can continue this," Jack handed Elsa the paper. "at home."

"H-home?!" Elsa exclaimed, examining the paper. "Jack..did you.."

"Your mother said the money was for rent, but really, it's the down payment on our very own home. Elsa, we have a home!" Jack smiled.

"We do.." Elsa warmly said, running her hand over the picture of the two-story tan house. _Takk mor, takk Anna..takk far._

"Shall we?" Jack asked, holding his arm out to Elsa, who gladly wrapped her arm in Jacks, following him to the parking garage.

"We shall."


	34. I'll Sing Once More

"Now your highness, from the top." Kai instructed the seventeen year old redhead as he seated himself at the piano. "Sing it from the heart and diaphragm, not the throat."

Annaleise nodded, clearing her throat as Kai played the first few bars of the song.

"The hills are alive  
With the sound of music,  
With songs they have sung,  
For a thousand years.  
The hills fill my heart,  
With the sound of music.  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears."

* * *

"Your majesty, have you any news on how your daughter's preparations are coming along?" Alexandra asked.

"They're right on schedule, despite a hiccup."

"What kind of hiccup?"

"She was..sick. Sick for a week. She's caught up everything now, it's just a matter of time and firsthand experience."

"She's so young," Alexandra sighed. "It s hard to believe that she's almost of age. I don't even think I can remember being that age, it's been so long

"It really hard t believe all of my children are this old. I never thought-" Elsa paused, the sound of piano and singing distracting her.

"Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Music.."

"Wha-oh! I hear it too." Alexandra listened carefully, the sound of Annaleise signing playing in her ears. "Who's singing?"

* * *

Elsa rose from her seat, motioning for Alexandra to follow her to the music room. They tiptoed down the hallway, outside of the music room where the music got louder.

"Adding the harmony...now, Elisabeth. Just like we practiced."

"My heart wants to beat like the wings  
Of the birds that rise from the lake  
To the trees. (To the trees)

"Laurence, Anders, you as well. Remember your harmonic parts so it blends all together smoothly."

"My heart wants to sigh  
Like a chime that flies  
From a church on a breeze,"

Annaleise AND Ellie looked to each other and smiled, tapping their foot to the beat of the music. They looked to the boys, standing straight at the piano as they read off of the sheet music prepared by Kai.

"You want to join in," Alexandra smiled.

"I-I do not," Elsa blushed. "I just really love this piece of music."

"It's written all over your face, Elsa. There's no harm in singing once in a while. I do it quite often while Stefan isn't around. They'd love to hear you sing with them, just do it!" Alexandra whispered, gently pushing the queen into the music room, the children not noticing that Elsa was even present. "Go on!"

"To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls  
Over stones on its way (on its way)  
To sing through the night,  
Like a lark who is learning to pray."

Elsa gulped, gracefully walking over to the piano as she folded her hands in front of her stomach, head held high. Her purple gown caught the attention of Ellie and Annaleise as she got closer and closer to the piano, making a space between them. Elsa softly smiled, finally gathering the courage to sing with her children and nephew. The four stopped singing, allowing Elsa to sing a few bars, becoming the harmonizing "oo's".

"I go to the hills  
When my heart is lonely.  
I know I will hear  
What I heard before"

The girls looked to one another, mouths slightly agape. The last time their mother had ever sang by herself was when they were young children. They added themselves back into the tune, harmonizing with their mother as Anders and Laurence continued to "ooo"

"My heart will be blessed  
With the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more."

"Your majesty, it's been a while since I've heard you sing with the children." Kai said. "Those vocal cords are in great shape after all these years."

"I've almost forgotten how great it feels to sing, rather than just talk." Elsa blushed, wrapping her arms around the girls.

"Great set of pipes you've got there, mor." Annaleise smiled, Elsa giving her a slight squeeze.

"You too, elske. And you as well, Ellie."

"Takk, mor."

"This is nice," Laurence added.

"It really is." Anders agreed.

"We should do this again one day. Better yet, more often." Ellie said, looking up to her mother.

"When time permits, elske." Elsa kissed Ellie upon her forehead, Ellie blushing. "When time permits."

* * *

_**Three years later**_

The clock struck ten. The summer skies of June radiating with warmth, fireflies buzzing about in the courtyard under the moonlight, and the scent of the outside world filling the queen and kings chambers. Sitting by herself on the balcony, Jack fast asleep in their bed, Elsa held her daughter's pendant in her palms, tears dripping from her cheeks as she brought the pendant close to her heart, softly singing into the ruby.

"My heart will be blessed  
With the sound of music," Elsa choked, her vision becoming blurrier by the second.

"And I'll sing" She sniffled.

"once"

The soft, warm breeze swayed the loose ends of Elsa's hair, the queen finally undoing her braid and letting her platinum locks sway with the gentle winds.

"more." Tears dripped onto the ruby, the stone faintly glowing as Elsa sobbed into her hand, the pendant making an imprint on her palm as she squeezed it tighter, nearly puncturing her skin from being held so tight.

"Hey now," Jack's voice softly sang, wrapping his arms around Elsa.

"J-ack." She sniffled, burying her face into his chest.

"I know, Elsa. I miss her too." He ran his hands through Elsa's hair, allowing her to cry herself asleep, frost beginning to crawl up the edge of the bench they sat on.


	35. Truffles, Daleks and Ice Magic

"_**Annaleise Freyja, Elisabeth Petra, meet your great-great-great-great-great aunt and grandmother, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**_

"_**HEAVENS ABOVE **_**ARENDELLE."****_ Elsa and Annaleise exclaimed, Ellie's mouth slightly agape. "I look (you look) just like you (just like me)!"_**

"Ellie.." Annaleise whispered. "You're seeing this too, right?"

"Plain as day."

"I uh...I'm not sure whether to curtsy or just say a simple hello.."

"H-Hello is perfectly fine." Elsa blushed, holding her hand out. Annaleise shakily reached for the queen's hand, gently shaking it. Both Elsa and Annaleise felt a tad bit better once their hands touched, the shake becoming firmer.

"You're probably wondering why I'm wearing this.." Annaleise nervously laughed, releasing the handshake.

"Slightly," Elsa replied.

"We're doing a play. A pretty big production, at that. It's called Fro-" Annaleise began to explain, soon interrupted by her phone ringing, Ellie handing it to her. She looked at who was calling, swiping the screen to the right to answer. "Sorry, I really need to take this."

"Anyways..." Ellie nervously laughed. "What she was TRYING to say, is that she's in a play that's pretty much based off of you and your sister."

"A play, huh? We've made that big of an impact in history to get ourselves a play?" Anna smiled.

"Well..it was an animated feature film, then a HUGE attraction at Disneyland, and what do you know. It's a play now."

"What's Disneyland?" Anna whispered to the Doctor.

"Lovely place. There's also a Disney World that you need to see before I take you back to Arendelle." The Doctor said, fixing his bowtie. "We'll have plenty of time to do that."

"It's the most magical place on earth," Clara chimed in. "Been there quite a few times."

"It sounds wonderful," Elsa said. "I am wondering, Doctor. Why did you bring us here, exactly? Certainly not just to meet our future great grandchildren."

"It'll be better if we discuss this with Annaleise and Ellie a bit later. Everything will be explained, I promise."

"Sorry about that. Alex isn't feeling good." Annaleise said, handing her phone back to Ellie. "We should get going."

"Annaleise, who's Alex?" Anna asked, interested in who this "Alex" was.

"She's my baby girl. I guess she's a sort of miracle baby." Annaleise smiled. "She's got a cold and refuses to go to sleep for my husband, so it's my turn to try to get her to sleep."

"Might wanna change first," Ellie pointed out. "Don't want to confuse the poor kid."

"Oh," Annaleise said, picking up the skirts of the dress. "Right. I'll just be a few minutes. Be right back."

"What did she mean by "miracle baby"? Elsa asked, looking to Ellie.

"When we were eighteen, Annaleise got into one of the most prestigious acting schools in all of the East Coast. She was in class one afternoon, and just randomly, a light fixture fell right onto her. Broke her right leg, bruised a few ribs and made a small crack on her pelvis."

"Oh no! That's terrible," Elsa exclaimed.

"Carrying Alex was nearly excruciating when she got further along. She nearly had a cesarean that night, which also happened to be my wedding night. She was horribly stressed since she was my maid of honor and ended up spending the night in the hospital giving birth to a healthy, chubby baby girl."

"She's certainly snapped back, how old is Alex?" Anna asked.

"Four months."

"FOUR MONTHS?!" Both sister exclaimed.

"You seem so surprised." Ellie said, raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't even look like she had a baby!" Anna said.

"Good Frøberg genes, to be honest." Ellie giggled. "Wait until you see Alex. She's so cute, and her cheeks are so chubby."

"Babies are quite adorable at that age," Annaleise said, undoing her twisted bun, her now wavy blonde hair falling to her back, sporting a pair of black yoga pants and Disneyland sweatshirt. "And have big heads." She looked to Elsa and Anna, the two sisters looking around the stage. "I think we should get food, El. What do you feel like?"

"Hmm," Ellie replied. "I guess we can get one of everything. Maybe they'll like it, who knows."

"So a trip around the world in food. I think we can do that. Would you mind taking those two with you? I need to get home to Alex. She's running a bit of a fever."

"No! Go ahead, I'll show them the bakery for the time being. Just let me know when you want the food and ourselves back at the house."

"Thank you. Ellie is gong to show you around town before bringing you to the house." Annaleise said, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. "But then again.." She said, looking to Elsa and Anna. "Maybe we should get them a change of clothes before your departure."

"Oh! Right," Ellie said. "So, if you two would come with me, we're going to get you a quick change of clothes. I've got some clothes in my trunk you can use while you're here. Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes, that's me." The Doctor replied.

"We saw one. Right behind the theatre, so you might want to get the TARDIS to our place."

"Perfectly good idea. We'll meet you and your sister back at your place in a couple of hours."

* * *

"Bjørn?" Annaleise called downstairs as she opened the front door. "I'm home, how's Alex?"

"Did you hear that?" Bjørn asked, coming down the stairs with a cranky four month old baby. "Mama's home!" Bjørn got to the last stair, handing the infant to Annaleise. "Poor kid won't take a bottle, or the cold medicine."

"You're not feeling so hot, are you?" Annaleise cooed as Alex whimpered, snot dripping from her nose. "I've got this, elske." Annaleise winked, Alex reaching for her mothers hand. "You'll never guess who my sister and I ran into today."

"Who?" Bjørn asked as he gently shook Alex's stuffed duck in front of her.

"One's got blonde hair, the other has red."

"Your mother and aunt?"

"Close..ish. You'll just have to see." Annaleise winked. "But for now, lets make you feel better, baby girl." Annaleise kissed Alex's forehead. She carried her daughter up the staircase to her room, dimming the lights as she grabbed her purple blanket which draped over the wooden crib. She sat in the nearby rocking chair, laying the blanket on her lap and removing Alex's onesie. "You're hot, huh? Being sick sucks." Annaleise got Alex in the feeding position, pulling her shirt up as Alex began to squirm. "Okay! Okay, be patient, young lady."

Alex latched on, her stuffy nose making it hard to breathe as Annaleise attempted to feed her. Annaleise gently stroked her daughter's fuzzy blonde head, softly humming as she rocked back and forth in the chair. "Jeg elsker deg, Alex."

* * *

"And THIS," Ellie exclaimed, her smile widening. "This is the famous bakery my family and I run."

Anna stuck her head out of the Camry window, taking in a deep breath, the smell of scones wafting into her nose.

"Scones?"

"Papa must be here," Ellie said. Ellie got out of the car, opening the back seat door for Elsa, stepping out in a pair of sandals, long mint skirt and swimsuit halter top.

"It smells wonderful, Ellie." Elsa smiled.

"Oo! And cupcakes. I smell cupcakes," Anna said, her red braids bouncing against a green strapless dress.

"Sorry about the clothes. I kind of keep random articles of clothing in the trunk if I have to stay overnight at the bakery."

"No! It's perfectly fine." Elsa replied, her hand upon Ellie's shoulder. "We probably wouldn't have fit in with our other..attire."

"Would have been perfectly normal at Comic Con. You'd be amazed at how many people dress up as you and Anna. I've got myself an ice dress I made by hand. I'll show it to you."

"You have an ice dress?"

"I may not have ice powers, but I do have sewing magic." Ellie winked.

"El! Good you're here." A dark-haired young man chimed, flour-laden apron around his waist.

"Fritz!" Ellie smiled, running to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father needed help with a chocolate cake with many..." HE looked up, Elsa and Anna awkwardly smiling at him. "ELLIE. ARE THOSE TWO WHO I THINK THEY ARE." He loudly whispered.

"Fritz," Ellie smiled, motioning for the queen and her sister to come closer. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. Elsa, Anna, my husband Fritz."

"N-NICE TO MEET YOU." Fritz stiffly bowed.

"And you as well, Fritz." Elsa warmly nodded.

"I UH...WE..GOT...CAKE."

"Sorry about him, he's just a bit excited, that's all." Ellie giggled. "Now, since we're here, I'll give you two the grand tour of the bakery."

Ellie swung open the bakery door, the aroma of baked goods wafting into the queen and princesses noses.

"What's that other amazing smell?" Anna asked, sniffing upward, Elsa doing the same.

"CHOCOLATE!" Elsa and Anna giggled, Ellie holding a tray of truffles in front of the two sisters.

"I hear you two have a thing for chocolate," She grinned, holding perfectly decorated white mousse truffles on a plastic tray. "Here, try one."

Elsa and Anna nodded, popping an entire truffle into their mouth.

"Wow, that is one great truffle." Anna said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Made them this morning before Annaleise's rehearsal. She goes into recording for the songs she sings tomorrow, so no sweets for her."

"It's a play with music?" Anna asked, taking another truffle.

"Mmhm. It's a musical. And we've gotten to the part where the Anna tries to get Elsa to come back to Arendelle. The special effects in this are really magical. I don't know how to explain it, but somehow Annaleise gets herself into a self-inflicted panic attack by thinking of the accident. It's like the snow is real. It's cold like snow and wet like snow. I could have sworn she made a flurry of snow after hitting the last note of the song."

"Ellie?" Elsa asked. "Does your sister have ice magic?"

"Pfffft. Not a chance. Unless that's the reason she has freezing cold seats in the car in the morning, I'm not aware she does."

"I see." Elsa looked around the bakery, Anna enamored by the numerous baked goods, sniffing every one. "I suppose we shouldn't keep your sister waiting."

"Oh! Right. And food. We can't forget food."

* * *

"You're fever is almost gone, elske." Annaleise cooed, kissing upon the cheek as she burped the infant. Alex let out a little yawn, giving a tiny burp as she sighed, sniggling against Annaleise's shoulder.

-thunk thunk-

"Let's see what your papa is doing downstairs, shall we?" Annaleise asked, standing up from the rocking chair, wrapping the blanket around Alex as she quietly opened the door. "Bjørn?" She asked, stepping down the stairs.

No reply.

"Haha, very funny Bjørn." Again, silence. She held Alex close to her shoulder, a whirring of gears and mechanical-like voices coming from the kitchen.

"We have found the one with ice powers." One of the creatures said.

"The one with the child. She is the one the he needs."

" They can't mean Elsa..." Annaleise thought, peering into the kitchen, quickly snapping her head back as she hid against the wall. Annaleise snuck back up to Alex's room, locking the door shut, sliding down against the wall as her grip tightened on her daughter, crystals of ice beginning to form on the soft, pink blanket as Annaleise began to silently cry. She looked onto her daughter's blanket, loudly gasping as the ice began to grow on the infants blanket, Annaleise quickly standing up and putting Alex in her rib. She looked at her shaking hands, a small flurry of snow beginning to surround her peachy hands. "What...what the...?" She then looked to the floor, ice growing beneath her feet as she began to panic, flakes surrounding the entire room, freezing the doorknobs and windows shut.

* * *

"We're here!" Ellie exclaimed, putting the Camry in park, Elsa and Anna stepping out of the car.

"Nice house," Anna said. "It's huge for your sister and her husband."

"Fritz and I live here too. Made more sense than spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on a tiny place." Ellie said, locking the doors, a snowflake landing on her nose. "Snowflakes?"

Her, Elsa and Anna looked up to the side of the house, the window and paneling outside of Alex's room beginning to ice over.

"Alex!" Ellie cried, rushing to the front door, struggling to unlock the lock. She finally made it inside, Elsa and Anna dashing after Ellie to her nieces room.

"ANNALEISE! ANNALEISE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ellie shouted, trying to open the door. "WHERE'S ALEX?!"

"Allow me, Ellie." Anna said, kicking the wooden door open, the entire room encased in a blanket of snow, the walls crystallized by a sheet of ice. Ellie looked to the left, Alex's crib surrounded by a wall of ice shards, leaving a space for air to get into the crib. Ellie ripped off the spikes, grabbing Alex gently as she looked for Annaleise.

"ANNALEISE?!"

"E-Ellie..."

"SIS?!" Ellie turned around, Annaleise huddled by the rocking chair, her fingertips blue as a flurry danced around her fingertips.

"What's going on?!" Annaleise cried.

Elsa rushed to Annaleise's side, pulling the sobbing young woman into her arms. "Ellie, we need to get her out of here."


	36. Moving On, pt 2

Jack and Elsa left the airport, rain starting to trickle down from the cloudy skies, Jack's hand wrapped around Elsa's as they drove down the highway to their new home. Home. Elsa had always wanted one of her own, and finally, she was able to get one with the one she fell for back in high school. Jack popped a CD into the CD player, skipping to the fifteenth track.

"What CD is this?" Elsa asked, thumbing through Jack's enormous collection of CD's in a black case.

"Remember back in high school when the theatre department did the Sound of the Movies for their spring showcase?"

"I do, why do you ask?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My parents made a recording of the songs that were sang that night. I thought maybe we should listen to this particular song on our way to the house."

"Ookay.." Elsa replied, placing the CD case back on the ground. "It probably sounds horrid. I had laryngitis right before that."

"You sounded fine, just listen and relax."

Elsa nodded and sighed, the first few notes of the song bringing back memories from the spring showcase.

"_I have confidence in sunshine__  
__I have confidence in rain__  
__I have confidence that spring will come again__  
__Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

_Strength doesn't lie in numbers__  
__Strength doesn't lie in wealth__  
__Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers__  
__When you wake up - Wake Up!_

_It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to__  
__All I trust becomes my own__  
__I have confidence in confidence alone_

"Wow, that actually sounds pretty good for a recording." Elsa said, beginning to hum to the rest of the song, Jack catching her in the corner of his eye. He smiled and turned the volume up a little more. Elsa smiled and began to sing the last two lines of the song, rolling down the window as she belted out the

_"I have confidence in confidence alone  
Besides which you see I have confidence in me!"_

"Bravo, bravo!" Jack tapped his steering wheel. "Encore, encore!"

"Jack!" Elsa blushed, gently nudging his arm.

"What? You still have a great set of pipes, admit it."

"I guess I do, huh?" Elsa said.

"We're here." Jack said, slowing down as he pulled into the driveway of a two story home. Elsa opened the passenger door, her feet met with wet grass as she stepped out of the passenger side. Jack tossed her a set of keys, Elsa catching them on the first toss. "If you'll do the honors?"

Elsa nodded, stepping up the concrete steps leading to the front door. She slipped the key inside of the lock, turning the key as she twisted the "L" shaped door handle. Her mouth slightly fell open as she took the first steps into their new home, nothing in any room except for a couch, a TV with a stand, a microwave sitting on a cardboard box, and a mini fridge, all sitting in the living room. "It's...quite big."

"We do have a LOT of stuff though," Jack reminded her. "Which reminds me, our other things will be coming either tomorrow or Friday so I'll be taking two days off in case it comes on either day."

"You don't have to, I can always stay here."

"The orientation for your job? Remember?"

"Oo that's right." Elsa remembered.

"Wanna see your room? The bed just came today and I'm sure you'll love the bed set that's on it."

"Of course, I'm glad to hear I'm not sleeping on the floor." Elsa giggled, as she dashed up the stairs to the first door on the right. Her eyes widened with happiness as Jack flipped on the lights. On the full sized bed lay an icy blue duvet, folded neatly in half over a pale pastel mint green sheet set. A few tears fell from her eyes as they locked with a set of dolls, a red head and blonde doll sitting next together on top of the pillows. "M-my old doll! Where in the world did you get them!"

"You've got your sister to thank for that. She had this premonition you'd be moving away so she went hers with yours to keep you company."

"Oh Anna," Elsa qietly whispered to herself. "Anna. I NEED TO CALL HER." Elsa reached into her pocket, pulling out her slim iPhone, dialing Anna's number. "Anna? Oh good, you're still up."

"_Took you long enough to call. You two doing things you don't want me knowing about?"_

"You're sick."

"_You never know, you're that age-"_

"I'm going to cut you off right there. Now, I called because I'm here. In the house. With the dolls. Thank you, by the way." Elsa smiled, plopping onto the bed.

"_They were awfully lonely in the attic. I couldn't just send one."_

"Because I would miss you so much?'

_"Exactly why. Have you called mor yet?"_

"No, but I will when I get through talking to you."

_"Elsa?"_

"Hm?"

_"Father locked himself in his room after her read your letter. He's really heartbroken."_

"Anna, can we talk about this some other time?"

_"Y-yeah. Sure. Well I should go, gotta get up early tomorrow. Love you, Els."_

"Love you too, Anna." Elsa sniffled, wiping her eyes as she hung up. She sniffled and thumbed through her contacts, calling her mothers phone.

"_Elske?"_

"Mor," Elsa smiled. "Made it safe and sound."

_"I'm glad. Have you been to the house?"_

"Sitting on my bed as we speak," Elsa flopped back onto her pillows, the "Anna" doll in her hand. "I see Anna sent over the dolls."

_"She knows how much you adored them. Elsa?"_

"Yes, mor?"

_"We both love you very much, you know that right?"_

"Mmhm."

_"He misses you. You and your father should sit down and talk, when everything settles down. You don't have to, it's your choice."_

"I..I don't think anytime soon will work. I've got orientation in two days and I'll be bombarded with projects."

"_That's understandable, love. Whenever you're ready. It's getting late, I should let you go. I love you, Elsa."_

"Jeg elsker deg, mor." Elsa choked, hanging up. She placed the phone on the bed, breaking down into tears as she buried her face into a pillow. Jack stepped into the doorway, two cups of heavily sweetened coffee, just the way they liked their coffee, in hand.

"Hey, I brought us some...coffee." He sat the cups on the nightstand, sitting on the bed and scooping the sobbing blonde up into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I"m a horrid person, Jack!" Elsa cried, her eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks, black smudges left behind on the pillow case. "I..I ran away from home because I can't get along with my father who doesn't have faith in anything I do! Ugh! I hate this!" Elsa cried, Jack pulling her head close to his heart.

"You did what you had to do. Your future isn't your fathers decision. It's yours and you followed your gut instinct and went outside of your comfort zone." Jack reassured the blonde, undoing her blonde braid as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You just need some time to re-adjust to a new routine. And find your way around town, because you don't want to get lost. Trust me."

Elsa sniffled, wiping off the running makeup and looking up to the brown haired cutie. "Why is it that you're always right?"

"Because...I am." Jack smiled, "booping" her nose. "And on that note of being right,"

Elsa's stomach growled.

"You're probably starving."

Elsa softly chuckled, placing her hands on her stomach. "Pretty observant, I'll give you that." She winked.

"Chinese, pizza, or sushi?"

"Why not all three?" Elsa asked, being a hundred percent serious.

"Did I hear you right? All three?"

"There's this great invention called "leftovers" for when you need food for the next few days, and I;m sure all you have in that fridge of yours is soda, water and poptarts."

"AND carrots."

"Blech."

"Just for you, Els," Jack smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "All three is it. Any special requests?"

"You've never seen my sister and I eat have you?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You better let me do the ordering .You'll like my system, trust me."

* * *

"Did you talk to her?" Adgar asked as he tuned the page of his book, Idunn pulling the sheets and duvet over herself and her husband.

"As in "her", you mean Elsa, right?"

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Adgar." Idunn replied, turning her body toward her husband. "She's at that age where she is supposed to be starting her own life. The same will happen with Anna once she gets ready for college."

"Idunn," Adgar sat his book down on his lap. "I can't help but picture something happening to her while she's with that...that punk."

"Adgar, Jack is a perfectly fine young man. They're the same age, and he's got a steady job-"

"Working at a pastry shop? Idunn, that is not a steady job."

"He runs a well known bakery, elske. A bakery that he himself uses to train the incoming chefs for the Disney Resorts." Idunn replied, tossing Adgar's book to the side as he began to pick it up. "You don't have to like him, but isn't our daughter's happiness, both Elsa and Anna's, our priority?"

Adgar was speechless, looking down at the sheets as he sighed. "Our priority.."

"Yes. A priority."

"What if they have se-"

"Goodnight, Adgar." Idunn turning out the light.

"But darling, what if they get into a situation they can't get out of?"

"They're smart enough to protect themselves. Now go to sleep."

* * *

"Chow mein, chicken fried rice, Hawaiian pizza with extra Canadian bacon, spaghetti, kung pao chicken," Jack examined every single item of food Elsa took the liberty of ordering and having delivered to the house. "Barbecued pork, broccoli beef, orange chicken, chicken subgum, crab puffs, tuna nigiri, California rolls and teriyaki chicken?"

"Welcome to the diet of the Frøberg sisters, Mister Frost." Elsa smiled, helping herself to a box of chow mein with her chopsticks. "Wow, this stuff is better than than the stuff back in Heartford."

"And where do you expect to keep all of this food? My fridge isn't big enough."

"We'll put it in the garage. It's cold enough back there and we'll eat it tomorrow." Elsa replied, munching on a crab puff.

"You and your sister sure have an affinity for food." Jack said, taking a bite of nigiri.

"Runs in the family. Especially on my father's side. He would tell Anna and I stories about how his great-great-great grandmother and her sister had horrendous appetites and would eat everything in sight, especially the Belgian chocolate."

"Oh really now? And I assume you've developed their appetite as well."

"Guilty as charged. Especially on semester breaks. Anna would come over to my dorm and we'd stay up until the break of dawn and eat ice cream out of those giant plastic tubs you get at the grocery store while watching I Love Lucy reruns."

"So I figure I need to go shopping for when your sister comes." Jack sighed, resting his back against the couch, noticing Elsa starting to nod off as she struggled to bring the chopsticks full of chow mein to her mouth. "I think it might be bedtime for you, missy." Jack said.

"Mm? Nah, I'm fine," Elsa blushed, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second as she sat the chopsticks down on the container. "Just about to catch a (yawn) second wind." She tiredly smiled.

"Nope, to bed with you." Jack said, scooping Elsa up into his arms.

"But I dun wanna.." Elsa yawned once more, snuggling into Jack's chest. "Brush my teeth first.."

"Okay, but hurry up." Jack said as he carried her into the stark white bathroom, giving the blonde some pricacy.

Elsa tiredly opened the counter drawers, pulling out a tube of winter fresh tooth paste, a circular container sitting under a pack of shaving razors. "What the..." Pulling the container from the drawer, she opened the blue sphere, a packet of pills resting under a hand-written note that read "For: Big Sis."

Elsa shook her head, opening the note.

"Just in case you two decide to take things a bit further, and for those irregular cycles."

Elsa blushed, shoving the container into her pocket. She quickly squeezed toothpaste onto her blue toothbrush and brushed her teeth as fast as she could, catching her breath as she rested her hands against the sink. She looked into the mirror, her hair still down, a bit tousled from Jack taking down her braid. She pulled the blue container from her pocket and gulped, opening the lid and popping one of the small blue pills out of the plastic. "Well, my cycles are irregular..." She whispered to herself. "And..we..I don't know..." She hesitated for a moment, but shook her head as she turned the faucet on, filling an empty cup with water, plopping the pill onto her tongue. She brought the cup to her mouth and swallowed the pill, letting out a sigh of relief as Jack knocked on the door.

"You okay in there, snowflake?"

"Yeah! J-just a minute!" Elsa responded, shoving the container back in her pocket as she opened the door. "You're right," She yawned. "I guess I am a bit tired."

"I'll walk you to your room." Jack smiled, leading her by the hand out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yep?"

"Where..where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The couch. My bed is coming tomorrow so the couch will do for now."

"Oh..I see." Elsa replied, biting her lip. "Will you wait here a minute?"

"Sure..." Jack raised an eyebrow as Elsa closed the door behind her, changing into a pair of purple shorts and white tank top from her bag. She took a deep breath and swung the door open, Jack already in his pajama bottoms and sweatshirt.

"You're not sleeping on that horrendously uncomfortable couch."

"Okay, so where exactly am I going to sleep? My car?"

"N-no.." Elsa blushed. "In..in here."

"Elsa,"

"I'm scared, alright?" Elsa blushed. "Just for tonight, please."

"If it'll make you feel better, alright." Jack smiled as Elsa scooted over to the left side of the bed, placing a pillow between her and the empty side. "A barrier huh?"

"You're a tricky one, Frost. You stay on that side, I'll stay on this side."

"You got it, snowflake." Jack said, turning off the lights, climbing onto the empty side of the bed as Elsa pulled the covers over themselves. "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Godnatt, Jack." Elsa yawned, her hand reaching over the pillow, resting it on his shoulder. Jack quietly chuckled, placing a kiss on her delicate hand as his right hand reached for his shoulder. Elsa gently tugged at his shoulder, Jack looking over to the half-asleep blonde. "turn this way."

Jack turned over, their fingers intertwining as their hands rested on the pillow, his right hand gently brushing against Elsa's warm cheek. "I love you."

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, warmly smiling as she removed the pillow, Jack drawing her closer to his chest. "I love you too, Jack."


	37. The Future Queen of Arendelle

"An heir MUST be produced in due time, don't you agree?" Lord Bufase announced to the council, the majority rolling their eyes at the fact he didn't receive the announcement about the queen's expectancy. "It's been three years since the queen and king have been wed, so what's the hold up?"

As Anna paced back and forth outside of the council room, Elsa and Kristoff crouched down with their ears to the door, listening in on every word that was being muttered by the heads of state. Elsa slightly bit her lower lip, her hand resting on her slight swell as a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's not fair," Anna broke the silence, her pacing paused.

"Anna-" Kristoff began.

"Listen to them! It's hard enough to run an entire kingdom, let alone raise a family! Besides, they don't realize there's two!" Anna exclaimed, pointing to her sisters beginning of a swell. "Seriously, you hammering MY sister AND brother-in-law to produce an heir...annoying!

"Anna, please. Calm down," Elsa softly said. "There's no reason to be so upset over this!

"And they're making her cry! Ugh! I just want to step in there and give that Buttface a piece of my mind," Anna growled, plopping next to her sister.

"You know, everyone except him know about...this." Elsa replied, pointing to her hand. "You'll be able to get your kicks after a few minutes, I assure you. Just not right at this moment." Elsa placed her ear back up to the door. "Dr. Gaither is about to teach him a lesson about demanding an heir," Elsa smiled.

"Oh really?" Anna's face lit up. "Scoot." She said as she wedged herself between Kristoff and Elsa at the door.

"You do know what has to happen in order to produce an heir, correct?" Dr. Gaither asked, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose, resting her hands on the table as she stared directly at Lord Bufase.

"Of course I do, I have two boys of my own."

"Well, you may come from a very wealthy household, but you are no King." Sophia pointed out. "And because of that, your concern for an heir to the Arendelle throne is not a concern of yours, my Lord."

"You're a physician, why are you here and not their majesties."

"First of all," Sophia cleared her throat, taking a sip of water. "I am the Frbøerg family physician, just as my mother and grandfather were before me. And as the queen's physician, it is my duty to make sure she is prepared physically, mentally and emotionally for children. You can't just demand a ruling monarch to start producing heirs like rabbits."

Elsa and Anna snorted, covering their noses so no one would be able to hear them, Kristoff rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Go, Sophia, go!" They both whispered, Anna taking Elsa's hand and squeezing as they continued to listen to the physician give the council a piece of her mind.

"Tell me, have you ever conceived and carried a child before?" Sophia bluntly asked.

"N-no, I can't say that I have."

"Oo, Dr. Gaither's giving him the whole shebang," Queen Alexandra whispered to her husband Stefan.

"The highlight of the day." The King whispered back, taking a sip of tea.

"Now, you're hearing this firsthand from the royal physician," Sophia began. "I asked because you cannot fathom what happens to a woman, be it queen or common folk, when it comes to child bearing. You and other names which will not be mentioned have, for the past three years, not even once stopped to think of what their majesties want. For nearly nine months, females carry a child, most first time mothers not even, or barely making it through child birth. After the child is born, it takes weeks for he or she to be able to even support their own head, months to be able to take a single step without falling, as well as learning how to say the simplest of words. Now, to expand on this horizon,"

Lord Bufase and a few other members sunk in their chairs, their faces blushing.

"Do you know how many years it takes for a prince or princess to become of age to receive the crown? Twenty-one years. Twenty-one years for an heir to prepare for their coronation. What if the queen and king don't produce an heir? The crown is passed down to the firstborn of Princess Anna and her husband. So, my Lord. You might want to think twice about bombarding the their majesties to produce an heir-"

-knock knock-

"Sophia, I'd like to add something," Elsa whispered into the door crack, loud enough for the physician to hear her.

"Please do, your majesty. I believe a select few may know EXACTLY what you would love to add." Sophia said, standing up. She went over to the door, Kristoff and Anna helping Elsa stand up as she supported her back. "Everyone, please close your eyes."

"Nonsense..." The Lord Bufase rolled his eyes.

Sophia tapped on Stefan and Alexandra's shoulder, whispering, "You two can open since you already know."

As the king and queen opened their eyes, Sophia tapped on General Heinz's shoulder, as well as Admiral Skoal, both men opening their eyes.

"Gentlemen," Elsa clearned her throat, standing next to Alexandra's chair. "You may open your eyes."

"This is redic-you're..." Lord Bufase blushed, his eyes locking with Elsa's as she grinned a devious grin as her hands rested on her newly swollen belly.

"You've all been hoping my husband and I would hurry up and have children," Elsa sarcastically smiled. "It looks like your dreams have come true, gentlemen." She smirked, taking Alexandra's hand and placing it on her swell. "Although, I don't think you ever imagined we woud have more than one, would you?"

"Yes, your majesty, but whe-"

"Twins, gentlemen, and ladies. One of them, the future Queen of Arendelle."

* * *

_September-two days old_

"How're my girls?" Jack whispered as he poked his head into the dimly lit room, Elsa terribly tired as she gently stroked Ellie's fuzzy black hair, her other hand intertwined with Annaleise's tiny fingers, the girls laying on two pillows on Elsa's lap.

"I hurt," Elsa softly replied. "But that's what was to be expected, regardless of having one or two of them." Ellie yawned, stretching her tiny arms and legs out. "They're so small."

"Despite that, Sophia assured us they'll grow up big, and strong," Jack brushed his hand against Ellie's cheek. "And be just like their mother."

"And father." Elsa added. "Right, elske?" Annaleise stirred, letting out a tiny sneeze.

"'Chh."

"Baby sneezes are so cute," Elsa smiled, wiping Annaleise's nose with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Bless you."

The fuzzy red-head scrunched her nose, sneezing once again. A soft knock was heard at the door, Sophia popping her head in.

"Two days old and they've already sucked the life out of you," Sophia chuckled, passing the queen a glass of water.

"Sure feels like it," Elsa sighed. "I'm still not believing these two came from us."

"You'll know for sure if one of them conjures a snow storm, or even a wild fire. Who knows." Sophia sat at the queens bedside, gazing over the newborn princesses as she pulled her stethoscope out, placing it against Ellie's heart. "Isn't that right, lile?" She smiled. "Good, strong beats." She hovered to Annaleise, listening to her heart. "Perfectly normal, future Queen of Arendelle," She gently brushed the princesses cheek.."And now YOU, current Queen of Arendelle," Sophia pointed to Elsa with the end of her stethoscope. "its your turn."

"of course," Elsa softly replied, Jack taking each girl in one arm, placing them into their crib at the end of the bed. Sophia placed the cold metal on Elsa's back, the queen taking deep breaths as she listened to her lungs.

"So far so good," She said, moving to Elsa's heart. She raised a brow, slightly nodding as she removed the circular metal from Elsa's porcelain skin. "A little fast, but getting back to normal wonderfully. Scoot down a little, your majesty. You might want to step out, your highness."

"I'll give you two privacy,' he said, kissing Elsa on the forehead. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Elsa nodded as she inched down from her pillows, Sophia taking her wrist as she felt for her pulse.

"So, tell me," Sophia smiled. "How does it feel to take an extended break from ruling a kingdom?"

"Odd,for sure." Elsa replied. "These two reminded me that the council is going to have to wait a while before they see my smiling face again. Especially Lord "Buttface", or that's what everyone calls him. He must be so excited to try to marry off his boys to these two."

"It happens," Sophia replied, moving her hands to Elsa's abdomen. "Let me know if it hurts." Elsa once again nodded, closing her eyes as Sophia checked for tenderness. "Firm, but that's expected. And don't get me started on those boys of his. Little brats, in my opinion." Sophia reached into her bag, pulling out a glove. "I apologize, here comes the awkward part. Now just relax."

Elsa continued to take easy, deep breaths, slightly wincing as she felt a small wave of pressure radiate from her swell. "Ooh."

"A bit tender, but nothing warm baths wont fix. Now, you will continue to bleed for a few weeks. You'll feel crampy and gross, but that just means everything is starting to go back to normal. And once these lovely ladies develop a normal sleep and feeding schedule, you'll be back to your queenly duties in no time."

"That wont be for a while, won't it?" Elsa asked, sitting back up against her pillows.

"At least four, maybe five months, but we'll see. now onto your schedule. I'll. be honest with you. You won't be getting much rest for the first few days. And from the slight bags under your eyes, I can tell you've barely gotten any sleep."

"You've *yawn* got that right," Elsa rubbed her yes as she let out another yawn.

"Naps will be your best friend, and basically the only other things you'll be able to do besides eat, and take baths. It's definitely a learning process the first time around." Sophia said. "And if I were you," she whispered, standing up and peering into the princesses cribs. "I'd start to take that nap right about now before they drain the last few ounces of energy you can spare."

"Nap," Elsa tiredly smiled. "Nap...sounds..nice." She happily sighed, snuggling against her fluffy pillows, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

Sophia turned the lights off, letting herself out of the room, Jack sitting on the floor.

"They've got a clean bill of health," Sophia whispered. "your wife just fell asleep, so NO waking her unless its a dire emergency."

"Unless its the girls?"

"unless they need fed or changed. That's the exception."

* * *

**Five months later**

"SEE? SEE?" Anna held a squirmy Annaleise in Lord Bufase's face. "HERE'S YOUR FUTURE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE!"

"Abbbapppttttt." Annaleise stuck her fist in her mouth, proceeding to place her wet hand on his cheek.

"Anna, put her down," Elsa softly giggled, hiding her enormous smile behind Ellie's head as she lowered her head to place a kiss on the princesses soft, ebony hair.

_Infants. _Lord Bufase complained on the inside as his wife handed the red-haired princess a rubber duck.

"Quack Quack!"

"Ack ack!" Annaleise exclaimed, thonking Lord Bufase on the head with the duck.

* * *

_Eleven years later_

"Elisabeth and Annaleise are doing splendidly with their final lessons, your majesty." Gerda smiled, passing Elsa a stack of papers as Elsa sat at her desk.

"That's very good to hear, Gerda. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for the girls," Elsa smiled, thumbing through the papers, a drawing catching her eye. She flipped back to the page with the drawing, pulling it out as a smile grew on her face. "Gerda, which one of them likes to doodle on their papers?"

"I believe it was Annaleise who doodled for the majority of her lessons. Stick figures have become a forte of hers, believe it or not."

Elsa softly chuckled as she examined the stick figure drawing at the corner of her paper. One tall stick figure, assuming it was herself, holding hands with the three of her children, a red haired figure holding the hand of an black haired figure, Elsa's other hand holding a blonde boys hand, a spiky haired figure floating above them. The bigger of the stick figures wore a crown, like the one Elsa left at the ice palace all those years ago, the red haired girl wearing the same exact crown on her head. An arrow pointed to the title of the page.

"_The History of Arendelle: Queens, Kings and Everything In-between"_

"_Queen Elsa of Arendelle is the fifth female monarch in the Fr__øberg __bloodline. Queen Elsa has two daughters and one son. The youngest, Laurence, is very, very annoying. Her second oldest daughter, Elisabeth, isn't annoying. She just likes to read weird medical dictionaries and draw. Her oldest daughter is Annaleise. First in line for the crown and ready to become the queen once she becomes of age. She can't draw very well, but she likes to bake, knit, and eat chocolate, just like the other queen's have before me."_

"She really knows how to start an essay," Elsa giggled.

"She's got your cleverness, that's for sure, Elsa." Gerda complimented the queen. "Besides, every future Queen of Arendelle needs to have a bit of cleverness in them, don't they?"


	38. Moving On, pt 3

1 in the morning. Who in their right mind is wide awake at one in the morning? On a Wednesday for goodness sake! Jack lay in Elsa's bed, eyes wide open as the blonde flopped onto her back, snoring away as if a lawn mower were running in the room. He turned his head to the side, noticing a line of drool running down Elsa's chin. If it weren't for her being absolutely gorgeous, he would been out of that room like the Roadrunner being chased by Wylie Coyote. He pulled the pillow over his head, muffling some of the vibrations coming from Elsa's throat. And for a moment, it stopped. She let out a snort, rolling onto her side. Jack removed the pillow from his head and was met with a smack to the face by Elsa's hand.

_You're lucky you're really adorable when you're asleep. _Jack thought as he pushed the blonde's bangs back behind her ear.

"Mm," Elsa softly moaned, readjusting herself on the mattress. "Your hair..smells like marsh..mallows."

"What the.." He whispered. "Elsa, are you awake."

"I can..bake. I'll bake you..a pie.." She happily yawned, still dead asleep.

"Oh this could be fun," Jack smiled as he formulated a conversation in his head. "Elsa, I love you."

"Too...you.."

"Goodnight, snowflake," Jack kissed her on the hand, wrapping it around the "Anna" doll which sat above Elsa's head.

"G'nighttt..."

-beeep beeeep beeep-

Elsa's alarm went off at seven-thirty sharp. She sat up in her bed, stretching her arms out as she let out an enormous yawn, smacking her lips as she swung herself out of bed, the other side empty. She didn't take notice of it until she began to walk down the staircase, wrapping a hanging blanket around her arms, smelling the most fantastic smell she had ever smelled; pancakes. And not just any pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes.

"Jack?" She yawned, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "Brr."

"Ah good, you're awake." HE smiled, still in his pajamas. "Sorry, but the heat won't be on until later today." he replied, flipping a few pancakes on the electric griddle on the floor of the kitchen. "Stove will be here today, as well as the fridge and dishwasher. Lots of necessary things coming out way today."

"I assure you I won't freeze to death," Elsa smiled, her stomach growling. "But I am, however, really hungry."

"Even after all that food we downed last night? You're a champ."

"Never once got sick, either." Elsa winked, taking a seat near the griddle.

"Careful, you might burn yourself if you get too close."

"I won't hurt myself." Elsa stuck her tongue out. "I'm not a delicate flower."

"But you will get burnt if you touch it." Jack tapped the end of the spatula on Elsa's head. "And getting burnt hurts."

"Yeah, yeah. Less talking, more pancakes."

"Keep your socks on, they'll be done in a minute. There's no syrup."

"That's fine, I'll eat them plain."

"We will have syrup tomorrow, I can assure you that." Jack replied, plopping the done pancakes onto a paper plate. "Now milady, take whichever ones you want and take a shower. We've got a LOT of work to do today."

"Does that include going to Ikea? I've heard horror stories from couples that didn't survive five minutes inside of an Ikea store." Elsa said, taking a bite of pancake.

"It's the cheapest place to get furniture. Besides," Jack smiled. "They've got soft serve and Swedish Meatballs."

"Okay, Ikea. What's next?"

"Off to Mund and Tanya's house to get my movie, game and CD collection."

"We're going to have quite the collection of movies and music," Elsa chuckled. "Anna is coming up this weekend with my car to bring my things."

"If she's coming over, we should probably get a bigger fridge," Jack nervously laughed. "And maybe a toaster."

"You can't go wrong with a toaster, especially for the abundance of poptarts you've accumulated in that tiny fridge." Elsa giggled, taking another bite of pancake. "I'm gonna shower," She said, tossing the paper plate into a nearby trashcan.

"You can use my apple shampoo."

"You use apple shampoo?" Elsa snorted.

"Haha, laugh it up, blondie." Jack rolled his eyes, bringing the electric griddle over to the sink. "towels are in the lower cabinet under the sink. Yours are purple, just for the record."

"Be out in a few." Elsa smiled, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

"Anna, are you all packed for Maine?" Idunn asked as she stood in the doorway of Anna's room.

"Yeah," Anna replied, wiping her brow. "She sure has a TON of stuff in her dorm. I imagine the place they have is big enough for everything she owns." She said, stacking Elsa's packed boxes on top of one another to the side of her room. "It's really weird not having her around."

"It is, isn't it?" Idunn replied, taking a seat on Anna's bed. "Are you sure you don't want me going with you?"

"Mother, I'm a big girl," Anna smiled. "I'll take the train home. I've got plenty of pepper spray and Tae Kwon Do under my belt. Besides, I don't leave until Friday morning."

"I know, elske," Idunn replied. "But you're still seventeen. I worry about you."

"The only one you should worry about is papa," Anna said. "I'm starting to think he's regretting what he said to Elsa."

"He has, alright. We just have to give those two time until they can come together and talk things over." Idunn sighed, helping Anna tape the last two boxes up.

"Mor?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think Elsa and Jack will get married?"

"You never know, they might." Idunn smiled, mussing Anna's hair.

* * *

"Never. Again." Elsa growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got that right," Jack replied, handing over his container of Swedish meatballs to Elsa. "Never again will we risk our relationship for a trip to Ikea."

"Salt shakers," Elsa said. "We fought over SALT SHAKERS." Elsa took the container and popped a meatball in her mouth.

"Lesson learned, that's for sure," Jack replied. "Well now that's out of the way, FINALLY, how about we go to BJ's and get some grub for the next few days?" He asked, turning off of the freeway.

"If you promise that I can cook the entire time my sister is here, we've got a deal." Elsa winked.

"You sure you won't be too tired from orientation to do that?"

"Of course not," Elsa giggled. "I need all the practice I can get for when that piece of property gets put on the market."

"For the bakery."

"For OUR bakery. That's been our dream ever since high school," Elsa reminded Jack. "Speaking of high school, do you remember when we first started dating?"

"You know what, I do," Jack replied. "But technically, we didn't start dating until after that ridiculous holiday party my aunt and uncle dragged me to."

"That's right!" Elsa exclaimed. "And I accidentally spilled grape juice on your shoes. Your face was so red that night, but I'm sure it wasn't from the grape juice."

"I'm sure it was locking eyes with your icy blue irises." Jack smiled, pulling into the grocery store parking lot. "It's funny how those things happen." Jack parked in a spot close to the doors, looking over to Elsa as she looked down at her knees, biting her lip. "You okay?"

"Mhm. It's just that my father would be..I don't know.. He's still really upset about me refusing to take over his company."

"You should talk to him, Els." Jack said, turning off the car. "I mean, not now, but eventually you two have to straighten things out."

"I know, I know. He just doesn't understand that this isn't the seventies anymore, let alone the 1800's. You can't just marry off your daughter and expect her to run an entire business of foreign trade." Elsa sighed. "It's just so frustrating, ya know?"

"I don't, but I can tell it's making you pretty steamed."

"I must sound like a broken record." She softly laughed. "I'm sorry, won't do that again."

"No, no. I think we should still talk about it. Maybe not at the moment, but maybe over dinner tonight? And this time we actually go out somewhere nice?"

"That sounds...OH. FAEN!" Elsa exclaimed, smacking her hands to her knees.

"What?" Jack asked, slightly startled.

"I have nothing nice to wear! I left EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING in my dorm!"

"Woah, woah!" Jack said. "I'll take you to the mall right after we go shopping, alright? Calm yourself," He said placing his hand on hers.

"Mmhm.." Elsa nodded, unbuckling her seat belt, opening the passenger door. "Why not drop me off so I can go pick something out? The fridge is coming today, right?"

"Between two and four." Jack replied, grabbing a cart. "Plenty of time to shop, it's only ten."

"Even if I want it to be a surprise?"

"Fine," Jack smiled. "But first, we shop for food."

* * *

"Did we really need pizza rolls?" Jack asked, second guessing Elsa's choices of groceries they bought.

"Anna loves them," Elsa stuck her tongue out. "And I..tend to fancy the pepperoni ones once in a while."

"You two are garbage disposals," Jack laughed.

"We are indeed, Jack." Elsa siggled, Jack pulling into the mall parking lot.

"Okay, here's the plan. You've got three hours to pick something to wear tonight you feel most suitable to wear on a date. I'll come get you once the fridge and stove comes, then I'll bring you home, we get ready and we'll be on our way. Sound like a plan?"

Elsa gave him the thumbs up as Jack came to a complete stop, bolting from the passenger seat as she clutched her blue handbag, waving goodbye as she slowed herself down, opening the door to one of her favorite department stores: If/Then. Elsa knew EXACTLY where to go and what to get for this special night. She went straigh to the misses department to where the fancy, yet affordable dresses hung. Choosing a strapless black rosy-laced a-line dress, a mint green shoulder sleeved thigh length dress, and a maroon halter dress with a flared skirt.

Finding herself a fitting room, she tried on every single one of the dresses. First, the black lacy dress. "Nope, WAY too short." Elsa sighed, pulling the dress off and popping on the mint dress. She smiled, twirling in the mirror, until she looked at the back, the space wide open between her shoulders and hips. "Oh, heavens above Norway, NO." And lastly, the maroon dress. She tied the necks-strings together, flaring out the skirt of the dress. She twirled around in the mirror, the skirt floating high, but low enough to not wear a slip underneath. She smiled, biting her lip as she looked at the price tag. "$40? Ooh..a bit steep.." then she looked at herself again, her cheeks aglow. "Well...i can splurge a little, right?"

"Heeeey Jack." Jack's friend Kristoff said, his truck with the new fridge and stove pulled up in his driveway.

"Hey Kris, that was fast." Jack said, munching on last night's chow mein.

"Yeah, finished the previous delivery a bit early so I thought I'd bring them over. Elsa here yet?" Kristoff asked as Jack tossed him a fortune cookie.

"Yeah, she got here last night. She's at the mall after a freakout of a lack of "nice" clothing." Jack said, shaking his head.

"You gonna ask her tonight?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "M-maybe. I really don't know. It might be too early?"

"You know she's gonna say yes, Jack." Kristoff replied, cracking open the fortune cookie and handing the small piece of paper to Jack. "It's still good, I haven't read it."

"You will find happiness the next time you see the one who adores you." Jack read. "Kris, the fortune cookie is a bit late."

-buzz buzz-

"Elsa?"

"_Jack, I'm ready to come home now. Wow, it sounds so weird to call this home." Elsa smiled on the other side of the line. _

"Be there soon," Jack said. "Love you."

_"Love you."_

"Well, I trust you in MY my house, just don't break anything."

"You have nothing to break, what are you talking about?" Kristoff chuckled as Jack grabed the car keys, unlocking the car door.

"Just don't misplace anything. Elsa has eyes like a hawk and a memory like a camera."

* * *

"So, you found a dress, huh?" Jack asked as Elsa climbed into the car, closing the door and clutching the black bag against her chest.

"Mhm. You can't see it until we get into the restaurant..or wherever you planed for us to go."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jack smiled, leaning in to give Elsa a kiss. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elsa smiled.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

-riiiimg riiiiing-

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she placed her sister on speakerphone.

_"Heeeeeeey you!_" Anna exclaimed. "_So...how was last night?"_

"Anna, we didn't-"

_"Nah, I'm just kidding. So...I hear you have a date tonight."_

"I do- hey! How do you know?!"

_"A little birdie told me."_

"And this birdie tell you that you're a snoop?"

_"No.."_ Anna smiled over the phone. _"But your date is gonna be really fuunnn!"_

"Your enthusiasm makes me question whether I should share things with you."]

"_Come on, sis!"_

"Kidding, Anna." Elsa paused. "A-Anna?"

_"Yep?"_

"Thank you...I found the container in the bathroom drawer."

_"Don't mention it. It sucks to have irregular-"_

"ANNA HE SLEPT IN MY BED LAST NIGHT." Elsa blurted as she pinned her bun.

_"Wait..wait what?! He did?! Elsa...did you two..?_

"Ohhh geez, why did that come out.."

_"Elsa?!"_

"No! We..Of course not!" Elsa defended herself.

_"Geez, give me a heart attack. I know you're an adult but don't scare me like that! Not exactly ready to become "Aunt Anna" yet."_

"Sorry. It...it was just temporary. That couch was atrocious."

"_Well...as long as you weren't being...you know."_

"Yes, mother." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Hey, I gotta go. We're leaving soon. Love you."

_"Love you too."_ Anna replied. _"Oh, and Elsa?"_

"Hm?"

"Have fun tonight."

"I will. Bye Anna." Elsa smiled, hanging up. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, brushing her lips with a faint red gloss. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Mund I'm going to do it." Jack said as he held the phone over his ear.

"After all these years, you're finally going to ask her?" Mund asked in his Australian accent.

"I am. I'm finally going to ask Elsa to marry me."


	39. Arendelle Falls No More

**Currently, in Light of Day: Aurora's Glow**

At the top of the Eastern Tower, Astrid rested on her sandy throne, tossing up a ball of sand that changed into different mythical creatures each time it left her pale, white hand. A knock at the door echoed through the stone walls, Astrid pouting her upper lip as she sat up, swinging her legs off of the arm rests, siting up straight and regal, like a queen upon her throne.

"Who goes there?" Astrid called, her brow furrowed.

"Mistress..." A cloaked figure bowed to the sandy witch, seated high above in the Eastern Tower.

"Ah, Lord Bufase, you've got news I presume?" Astrid hissed, swishing her wrist as she played with a ball of sand.

"Well..the fire princess.." He stammered, lowering his hood.

"What about her? She can't possibly be dead yet."

"N-no...She's not dead."

"Then WHAT?"

"She...She and prince Hans..have escaped," Lord Bufase cowered, covering his ears.

"She escaped?" Astrid frowned, squeezing the ball of sand to bits in her hand.

"Y-yes...They've joined the ice princess and her comrades.."

"YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!" She stood up, preparing to strike the Lord with a fistful of sand.

"She...she froze the entire Western Tower, it's covered in pure-white ice!"

"How?!" Astrid boomed. "How did she..." Then her eyes widened. "FREYA." She glared.

"But your sister couldn't have-"

"MY sister must have put some cloaking spell on the princesses to suppress their real powers from me. Oh, you clever feline," Astrid scoffed.

"How is she creating ice if she was born with the ability to manipulate fire?"

"Her sister," Astrid sat back in her "throne." "That little brat struck her sister in the chest, and once she was released from that pendant, the ice magic converged with her fire essence."

"Well...weren't you planning to use her to "burn" Arendelle?"

"Why of course, my Lord," Astrid floated down, caressing his cheek with her pale hand. "Arendelle will burn whether Princess Annaleise consents or not."

* * *

"I still say we sacrifice Prince Sideburns," Frtiz grumbled as Bjørn carried Annaleise up to her room.

"Fritz, we aren't sacrificing him, or anyone for that matter. There's always another way to stop it, even if it's right in front of our faces and we can't even see it." Bjørn replied, placing the shivering princess in her bed, stroking her now pale red hair, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ellie..."

"What sis?" Ellie asked as Annaleise struggled to sit up.

"Re..member how we planned..to use...grand..fathers...scotch?"

"I do, why do you ask?" Ellie raised her eyebrow.

"B-because..I think we'll need it..to defeat...that sandy bitch." Annaleise weakly smiled, reaching for Ellie's hand, Annaleise's hand warm from the newly released fire-magic. "Besides..."

"What?" Bjørn asked.

"You've...seen...what..scotch..does to me...when I'm ner..vous.."

And then, a light bulb turned on in Ellie's brain. "Bjørn, in my grandfathers study, there's about four bottles of scotch inside on of the drawers. It's the last room to the left at the end of the hall."

"On it," Bjørn nodded, rushing off to grab the bottle of scotch.

"Are you sure this is going to work? What are we planning, anyway?"

"Do...you remember when we were little, and...we made that ice crystal glow..orange when my flame was...right next to...it?"

"Vaguely, why? You want to set up...an-" Ellie slightly smiled. "An illusion. An illusion to get Astrid to think Arendelle is burning! Annaleise, you smart cookie!" She squealed, embracing her sister.

"OW." Annaleise groaned, Ellie quickly backing away as her sisters black mark pulsated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ellie apologized.

"Got the scotch, now what exactly do you need this for?" Bjørn asked as Ellie snatched the bottle from him, taking a sip herself.

"Oh..oh gross.." She complained, sticking her tongue out at the horrible taste of the alcohol. "Prepare to be amazed at what she can do with a bottle of scotch, Bjørn." Ellie said, bringing the bottle of scotch up to her sisters lips. "Well, bottoms up, sparky."

Annaleise began to drink the alcohol, her shaky hand grabbing the bottle from her sister and chugging the brown bottle in its entirety, wiping her mouth as she swooped her legs over the edge of bed. Firmly planting her feet on the ground, she felt...energized, like the bottle of scotch was beginning to speed up her fires spark. She clenched her fists together, a yellowish-orange aura radiating from her arms, crawling up her neck and head, and down to her torso and feet. She flexed her fingers, shards of black ice crystallizing in her right palm, an enormous flame in her left. She turned to Ellie, folding her hands over her heart and smiled.

Ellie embraced her sister, the aura beginning to engulf her as well. She grabbed Fritz's hand, and a chain reaction began to emerge. Not only did Fritz feel warmer, the fiery aura spread to him, as well as Laurence, Bjørn, and, of course. Hans. Annaleise clenched her right hand once more, a wave of flames bursting onto her head, sucking the redness out of her crimson locks, leaving behind a soft, pale strawberry blonde hue, the strands of hair braiding itself into a messy french braid. Her gown, once again, began to melt into a crimson bodice, orange flames bursting from the bodice and creating a sparkling red, sheer skirt, a long slit running up her right leg, her dominate side. From the neckline, threads of fire and ice weaved a delicately woven cape of phoenix fire.

Ellie, on the other hand, felt the warmth seep into her skin the aura becoming purple hued, her short spiky hair returning back to it's beautiful, ebony black, waist length locks. She followed her sisters actions; clenching her fists, a blast of snow surrounding her torn gown, a purple and black ice dress intricately sewn together by fine threads of ice. Unlike her mothers dress, Ellie's gown was more revealing, allowing her to run swifter and smoothly without having to pick up the skirts, the slit curving up her left thigh. Ellie looked to her hands, the aura disappearing from both her and her sister and Johanna, Laurence, still on Bjørn, Hans and Fritz. Johanna nudged the princess, her arm no longer dislocated as she flexed it, a rose covered in thorns growing right out of her palm.

"Now, since we have the gang all back together, why don't we go take down a sandy bitch, eh?" Laurence smiled, cricking his neck as a blast of wind circled his right index finger.

"Bjørn," Annaleise smiled, taking him by the hand, Bjørn blushing from her slight transformation.

"Y-yes?"

"We need an army. Preferably a big one...like Olkstad's defense squad," Annaleise winked.

"Y-you want us to go get the ODS?!" Bjørn exclaimed. "Olkstad is two hours away, fireball. We won't get there unless we somehow fly there in a matter of minutes."

"_Let the aura carry your feet, prince,"_ Annelessa's voice rang through Annaleise's bedroom. _"Time is of the essence. Not only Arendelle, but surrounding kingdoms will suffer the same fate as what happened hundreds of years ago."_

"Well, you two," Bjørn tuned to his father and Frtiz. "How about we go get ourselves an army."

"Son, you know I'm not allowed in Olkstad." Hans reminded Bjørn.

"Right now, your banishment is the last of our worries. Arendelle needs us, and I'll be damned if they take away the one who means the most to me," Bjørn strongly replied, gripping the sword at his side. "Annaleise?"

"Yes, elske?"

Bjørn tuned to his fiancee, a large grin on his face as he took her soft, warm hands. "Don't have all the fun just yet."

Annaleise sighed, wrapping her arms around the prince as he planted a kiss upon her lips. "I can't make any promises, but I'll keep it in mind." She winked, letting go of Bjørn as he pulled away, giving her a thumbs up. "Make Arendelle proud."

"You know I will," Annaleise replied. She looked to Ellie, hands on top of Laurence and Johanna's, all three of them with determined grins on their faces. Annaleise placed her hand on top of her sister's, her other under Johanna's. "There's a saying that the naval officers would say before going to training or attending to surrounding kingdoms."

"What is it?" Johanna asked, looking to Laurence.

"Ready?" Laurence asked his older sisters, the girls nodding.

"Arendelle er sterk, Arendelle er modig. Arendelle faller ikke mer (Arendelle is strong, Arendelle is brave. Arendelle falls no more)." The three siblings recited, Johanna chiming in on the second time around. "Arendelle er sterk, Arendelle er modig. Arendelle faller ikke mer!"


	40. Getting Caught in the Rain

"Mama?" Annaleise gently asked as she knocked on her mother's office door.

"Come in elske," Elsa replied, taking a bite of buttered toast. "You're up early."

"I don't think the soup we had last night agreed with me," Annaleise said, pulling a chair up to her mother's desk, resting her head on the wood, gently groaning. "It's the carrots."

"Same goes with your brother and sister." Elsa sighed, rubbing Annaleise's back, Annaleise releasing a burp.

" 'scuse me."

"Better out than in, sweetie." Elsa replied, placing an empty teacup in front of her. "Peppermint or earl gray."

"Peppermint. Takk, mor." Annaleise replied, Elsa pouring hot water over a strainer filled with peppermint tea leaves.

"Velkommen, elske. " She smiled as her daughter took a sip of tea.

"I came in to ask you something, actually." Annaleise said, gently setting her cup onto the desk, pulling her wavy curls over her left shoulder. "And hopefully your answer will be yes."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, flipping through a stack of assorted documents.

"Well, after that lovely spell of heatstroke a couple of weeks ago, I received the pleasure of taking an entire week of sorting trade agreements and licking envelopes with none other than you. And I was wondering..."

"Hm?"

"If..maybe I could take today and just ride Eve around the hillside? Not the entire day though, just like a few hours."

Elsa sat the papers down on her desk, folding her hands on top of the wooden desk. "Only for a few hours?"

"Mmhm. I just need time to myself mixed with some fresh mountain air,."

"Darling, the last time you rode Eve you got yourself stuck in a tree. Heaven knows how you managed to do that, but when it comes to just you and her...one of you ends up either hurt or up a tree."Elsa said with look of concern on her face.

"This time it won't happen, I swear! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseee?"

Elsa raised her brow, a slight smile forming in the corner of her mouth, just to irk Annaleise.

"Maaaaaamaaaaaa pleeeaseee."

"Fine." Elsa smiled, poking Annaleise with the end of her feather pen.

"Oh! Thank you, mor!" Annaleise happily clapped her hands together, smiling huge.

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"You won't get yourself stuck up a tree. AND,"

"What now.." Annaleise groaned.

"You'll be home before it starts raining. Its the rainy season. I don't want you catching a cold, or getting lost. Because we all know how horrible your sense of direction is when you're in the rain."

"Home before it rains, no cold. Got it." Annaleise lept from her chair, running to Elsa and wrapping her arms around her. "THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome, elske." Elsa softly chuckled, patting Annaleise on the arm. "But seriously, please don't get lost."

"I won't. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick an icicle in my eye."

"Just go," Elsa sighed, a small snowball forming in her palm.

"Eep!" Annaleise ducked, dashing out of her mothers office.

"Either she gets soaked, or gets lost. We'll see." Elsa shook her head, pouring Annaleise's remaining tea into her cup.

* * *

"Well then," Annaleise smiled, draping Eve's saddle over her back. "Shall we get a move on?" The mare whinnied as she nudged the princess in the shoulder with her muzzle, Annaleise softly giggling as she pet the mare's snout. "I take that as a yes." Annaleise mounted the mare, gently kicking her sides, Eve trotting out into the courtyard.

"Where to, your highness?" Captain Jean asked as he took his post at the gate.

"Places." Annaleise teased. "Wherever I so chose."

"Best be back before it rains, your highness. Summer rains aren't always so forgiving."

"I've got a rain cloak just in case," Annaleise said, pointing to the cloak draped between the saddle and her lap. "I'll be back, sheesh." Annaleise reared the mare, Eve galloping off into the town and over the bridge.

Up In her office, Elsa watched as her daughter and the mare disappeared into the woods. She softly sighed as she sat upon the windowsill, Jack passing her a new cup of tea.

"Where's she off to?" Jack asked.

"To the hillside. To get a way from me." Elsa sightly joked. "She's seventeen. Every seventeen year old needs to just have a day to themselves once in a while." She said, sipping her tea.

Jack looked up into the western sky, gray clouds already beginning to form. "She'll have some time before the storm hits. It's the yearly summer downpour, and getting caught in it is the worst." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Elsa's shoulders, gently swaying her back and forth. "How much do you want to bet she'll be soaking wet?"

"Jack, I don't gamble the fate of our children. However, in these circumstances, she may as well be soaked and have the sniffles." Elsa softly giggled.

"A hundred Krone, then?"

"Throw in another fifty and box of chocolates." Elsa laughed, her cheeks snuggling against Jack's arm. "I worry about her, as well as Ellie and Laurence."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling, I can't really explain it."

"Well whatever it is, you're probably imagining it."

"Maybe, elske." Elsa sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

"Faster Eve!" Annaleise shouted, the mare galloping at nearly top speed over the grassy hills, Elsa's ice palace just up ahead a few yards. "Bye, ice palace!" She shouted, a look of anticipation growing upon the princesses face as they passed the ice palace. "WEEEEEOOOOOOOO!" She called out, letting go of the reins, laughing and exclaiming her excitedness as the mare continued up the hillside. "We're almost there, girl!"

Eve whinnied, leaping over the running stream. She slowed down as Annaleise pulled up on the reins, slowing to a trot as the ground became softer and more wet the higher up they went. Annaleise reared the mare. "Woah, girl." She said, patting the mare's neck. "We're here." She smiled, hopping down from Eve's back. Eve trotted in a circle, finally settling down as she faced the mountain peaks, Annaleise plopping the rain cloak on the ground and sitting on it, leaning against her mare. "Annaleise and Eve time." She sighed, resting her head on the mare's neck, Eve sightly nudging the princess as she rested her head on her slender legs. "And..time for...(yawn) a nap." The princess yawned, her eyelids becoming heavy from the warm rays of sun.

* * *

"Mor, where's sis?" Ellie asked, tying her hair into a messy bun as she drew in her sketch pad, plopping on the couch in her mothers office.

"She went out riding a couple of hours ago." Elsa replied. "She should be back soon."

"Knowing her, she's probably going to get soaking wet by the time she gets home." Ellie said, shading in the petals of a crocus with her pencil.

"You have so much faith in your sister, Ellie." Elsa chuckled, taking a seat next to her and peering over her arm. "A crocus?"

"Mmhm. It's inevitable. Either it's getting stuck in a tree, coming home all muddy and soaking wet, or getting lost and someone has to go find her. The future queen of Arendelle, everyone."

Elsa shook her head, continuing to watch her daughter sketch the crocus. A trickling of rain drops fell from the sky, pitter pattering against the glass on the window, Elsa turning her head to see the drops of rain beading on the glass. "It's starting to rain."

-drip drop-

A rain drop fell on the princesses nose. She twitched her nose, another drop falling onto it. A roll of thunder echoed through the skies, Annaleise shooting straight up, the thunder waking her. "Eve..." Annaleise threw the brown rain cloak over herself, gently shaking the mare. "Eve, up."

The mare stood up, Annaleise mounting her once more. "Ya!" She shouted, Eve galloping as fast as she could back to the palace. The rain drops began to slowly, but surely, fall harder, the water beginning to soak through the cloak. Thunder rolled through the skies once more, Annaleise gripping the reins as she covered her ears. "Go away thunder, go away!" She cried. Within an instant, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, spooking the mare. Eve reared up on her hind legs, the princess falling right off of the saddle. "EVE! WAIT!"

The mare, too spooked to stop, galloped as fast as she could back to Arendelle, Annaleise on her back. She rolled to her side, mud beginning to seep into her dress and shoes. "Great. Just. GREAT." Annaleise groaned, flicking her foot to the side to get the caked on mud off of her shoes. "As if things could get worse from here-" The rain fell harder, soaking the princess to her skin. "And of course it did." She frowned, sploshing through the wet ground.

"AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM!"

* * *

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" Laurence asked as he poked his potatoes on his plate.

"She should have been back by now," Elsa's voice became more worried by the second as the rain fell harder on the rooftop.

"If you want, I can go after her," Kristoff offered.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Kris." Elsa said, gripping her spoon. She looked up, Captain Jean bursting into the dining room. "Captain, where's my daughter?"

Ellie's ears perked up as she brought her spoon to her mouth, gently placing it back in the bowl as she slid under the table, crawling to the curtains that stretched along the windows to the doors.

"I don't know. Her mare came galloping at full speed just a few minutes ago, no princess on the saddle."

"Oh no, shes out there!" Elsa exclaimed. "She..she could be hurt!"

"I'll send out a party to bring her back, your majesty," Jean bowed. "We won't stop until we bring her home."

Elsa flopped back into her chair, her had flying up to her forehead. "I should never have let her go."

* * *

"Stupid rain," Annaleise shivered. "Dumb summer storms. Stupid thunder- (BOOOOOOM) I WANNA GO HOME!" Annaleise cried, huddling under a tree trunk, drawing her knees close to her chest, sniffling and shivering. "I..sh-should be wa-rm. But...my sp-ark isn't work-ing." She shivered, attempting to draw a flame to her palm. "GAH!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Woah, girl." A young man's voice called out. Annaleise lifted her head, that voice oddly familiar.

"B-Bjørn?" She shivered.

"An Arendelle rain cloak?" HE asked.

"BJØRN!" Annaleise called through the pouring rain.

Bjørn turned his head to the right, wondering if he was just hearing things. "Annaleise? Nah, she wouldn't be crazy enough to be out in this weather."

Annaleise tumbled out of the tree trunk, calling out the princes name once more. "BJøRN!" She cried.

"Fireball." Bjørn looked behind him, the red-headed princess on her hands and knees, grasping her shoulders. "FIREBALL!" He shouted, dashing over to the princesses side. "What the..why are you out in the rain?"

"Eve...she got spooked...the thunder." Annaleise shivered, Bjørn wrapping his coat over the princesses shoulder.

"You're burning up," Bjørn worriedly said, walking the princess over to Misty. "You're coming home with me."

* * *

"It's been an hour. She's STILL not back." Elsa paced back and forth, a line of frost forming where the queen stepped.

"You never know, Els. They probably found her by now." Jack said, a flash of lightning streaking through the skies.

"She could be anywhere," Elsa sighed, plopping on the bed, her chin resting on her hands. "I have to go find her."

"Elsa, no. It's too dark out." Jack objected.

"Jack, I just can't sit here while they try to find her." Elsa said, the bedroom door creaking open, Kristoff poking his head in. "Kristoff?"

"Uh..has anyone noticed you're missing a princess?"

"Yes, shes still in the forest." Jack replied, plopping onto the pillows.

"The other one, to be exact."

"WHAT." Elsa and Jack shot up.

"She was in the stables while I put Karamell up, and she just booked it out into the courtyard."

"And you didn't stop her?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Woah, woah. I don't think you'd want to be trampled by a stallion galloping at full speed!" Kristoff defended himself. "She probably got worried about Annaleise and went to get her herself."

"How long ago did she leave, exactly?" Jack asked, rushing to grab his staff.

"A few minutes ago," Kristoff said. "She most likely is halfway to your ice palace. Maybe Annaleise took cover there."

* * *

"We're here fireball," Bjørn said, turning the doorknob. "Mother! Mom we've got a guest!"

"So, you're finally back." Alexandria smiled, supporting her back as she stood up from the couch, setting her cup of cocoa on the coffee table. "And you brought-" Her eyes widened as they locked onto the soaking princess, Annaleise sniffling and wiping her nose with her arm. "She's soaking wet! Bring her close to the fire."

Bjørn led the princess to the couch, removing the wet jacket from her shoulders and wrapping a warm down blanket as she sat in front of the fire. "Was..riding...lightning...horse spooked...fell in mud...raaaain. Choo!"

"For someone with fire powers, you sure have horrible luck when you get caught in the rain," Bjørn said, handing her a cup of piping hot cocoa.

"Bjørn, will you fetch Fair Wing for me?" Alexandria asked, as she began to write on a piece of paper, rolling it up and placing it in a carrying case. "He knows where Arendelle is. Just say, "Queen Elsa," And he'll know where to deliver it."

Bjørn nodded, Alexandria handing him the written letter. She made her way to the princess, pulling away the blanket. "You might want to get out of those soaking wet clothes," She smiled, Annaleise nodding. "I'll have Bjørn draw you a hot bath when he gets back." Alexandria placed her hand upon the princesses forehead, burning up.

"You poor thing," Alexandria sighed.

-Knock knock-

"Who in the world.." Alexandria asked as she went to answer the door. "OH...Annaleise, you seem to have a guest."

Annaleise sniffled and looked up. "E-Ellie?"

"Th-there y-you are.." Ellie shivered.

"Inside, now." Alexandria pulled the ebony haired princess inside of the cabin, Ellie taking her place next to her shivering sister. "What in the world are you two doing out in this storm?"

"Looking for her," Ellie replied, Annaleise handing her sister the cup of cocoa. "Takk."

"BJØRN."

"Yes, mor?"

"I need to edit that letter, bring it here."

"Ugh, fine," Bjørn groaned, Fair Wing on his arm. "Hurry up, his talons are digging into my arm."

Alexandria scribbled a few words onto the paper, re-rolling the paper into the carrying tube and passing it to Bjørn. "Okay, its good to go."

"Finally," Bjørn groaned.

"You two need a hot bath." Alexandria said, placing two white towels onto the girls heads. "You don't mind sharing, do you?"

"N-no, it's fine. Saves on water." Ellie slightly laughed. "Choo!"

"Hm, and some tea."

"Letter sent. Need me to draw a bath for these two?"

"Please, love." Alexandria smiled. "And a pot of chamomile tea."

"On it. Give me a few minutes and you'll be set."

"Alexandria," Annaleise sniffled. "What exactly did you write?"

"That you two are safe with us for the night. That's the jist of it."

"Did you mention our sniffling?"

"That too."

"Bath is drawn, and tea will be ready in a little while."

"Down the hall and to the left is where you'll find your bath. I'll get you two a change of clothing for tonight and set your wet clothes in front of the fire to dry."

"Thank you, Alexandria." The girls bowed their heads, both sneezing.

* * *

-peck peck-

"Elsa, look." Jack pointed to the window, Elsa turning her head to see Fair Wing the hawk pecking at her window.

"Fair Wing.." She said to herself, opening the window, the hawk hopping onto her arm. She untied the metal carying tube from the hawk's leg, unwrapping the neatly rolled paper.

"Elsa,

Your girls are with us at our cabin. They're a bit sniffly, but that's nothing a hot bath can't fix. Its best they stay here overnight so their clothing can dry. I can assure you, they're safe under my roof than under a tree trunk. I'll have Bjørn bring them home in the afternoon.

Alex."

'Oh, thank goodness." Elsa said with a sigh of relief, her hand over her heart.

"What?'

"Alexandria has them. They're safe for the night."

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Jack said, pulling Elsa onto the bed, Elsa resting her head over Jack's chest. "Just listen to the rain, knowing they're safe for the night."

* * *

"Sorry Ellie," Annaleise replied, sinking into the enormous wooden bath. "I didn't intend on getting caught in the rain."

"Neither did I, but look where we're at." Ellie replied, splashing water onto her shoulders.

"Our powers don't do so well in rainy weather, don't they?"

"They're useless. Add in sniffles and a fever and you're just about as normal as normal gets." Annaleise leaned her head back into the bubbles. "We're so getting into trouble when we get home."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Ellie said as she blew bubbles onto her sister from her palm. "Worst case scenario is that we get locked in a tower and she takes away the key."

"Or sent off to boarding school."

"Or that." Ellie said. "I think we'll probably get grounded from the Spring Equinox festival. I could live with missing one, even if it means missing out on Fritz as well."

"You probably won't be the one who's grounded, Ellie." Annaleise replied. "You'll get to enjoy your time with Fritz, it's my fault you have the sniffles."

"I snuck out of dinner to come find you," Ellie giggled. "I'm very surprised mor and far didn't even notice."

"You sneaky little serpent," Annaleise snorted, splashing her sister. "Ha-choo!"

"So, what exactly happened when Eve ran back to the palace?"

"Some lightning spooked her. Then I fell off, and the downpour started just seconds after that."

"That sucks."

"Mhm." Annaleise sunk lower into the bubbles, only her head sticking out of the water. "I promised her I'd be back."

"I know," Ellie said.

"Lesson learned, take a buddy with you when riding."

"You've got that right."

"Thank you, Alexandria, you didn't have to do this." Ellie thanked the young woman as she passed the princess a cup of chamomile tea.

"Better you be in here than out in a tree stump or cave. You'd catch your death out there." Alexandria replied, sipping on her cocoa.

"What were you doing out in these parts, exactly?" Bjørn asked Annaleise.

"I just went out for a ride, that's all. And it started raining, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of Eve. And here I am, warming up in front of a fireplace in a cabin in the woods." Annaleise gripped her cup. "I intended to be back in Arendelle a few hours ago, but as you can see, that didn't go as planned."

"You came looking for her, didn't you?" The prince asked Ellie.

"If a squad of guards aren't smart enough to track down a princess in under an hour, who else can sniff around for a redhead princess who is really directionally challenged?" Ellie giggled, nudging her sisters arm.

"Your parents should have gotten the letter by now, so they should have nothing to worry about." Alexandria smiled, Bjørn helping her up as she placed her hand under her swell. "It's getting late. Are you sure you two don't want my room?"

"Couch is fine," Annaleise smiled. "We'll survive."

"Fine, fine. And YOU," Alexandria poked her sons nose. "You stay in your room while they sleep."

"Yeah, yeah." Bjørn rolled his eyes. "Night, mor."

"Night, Bear." Alexandria kissed his forehead, making her way up the stairs into her bedroom. "Goodnight, girls."

"Good night, Alexandria!" They replied.

"So, I guess I'm going to hit the hay as well," Bjørn said. "Sink is in the kitchen, you'll have to share a toothbrush since we only have one extra."

"We can manage." Annaleise smiled. Bjørn bent over the couch, placing a gently kiss on Annaleise's pale lips. "And goodnight to you too, love."

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" Ellie joked.

"I'm sure Fritz will be more than happy to travel in this rain just to kiss you goodnight."

"Goodnight Bjørn," Ellie winked, setting into the opposite end of the couch, pulling the fluffy duvet cover over herself.

"Night, Ellie. Night, fireball."

"G'night. 'Choo!"

* * *

"That's it. I despise rain." Annaleise grumbled as Bjørn led her and Ellie back to the palace, her arms crossed as she pouted, bouncing up and down as Misty trotted on the uneven forest ground.

"I thought you liked the rain, Leise," Ellie giggled.

"NO."

"Y'know fireball, I can feel you're pretty steamed about the rain, but could you maybe turn down the heat? My back feels a bit damp." Bjørn asked, reaching his hand to the back of his shirt, the fabric completely drenched in sweat from Annaleise's heat radiating from her hands.

"Whoops, sorry Bear," Annaleise replied, tucking her hands into her riding cloak. "I'm getting better at controlling it, but I've still got a long way to go."

"So..I'm assuming you still haven't told your parents about your powers," Bjørn mentioned, easing up on the reins on Misty. "Why is that, exactly?"

"When you come from a family of ice magic, you'd expect to be the black sheep in the herd of the white wool sheep." Annaleise sighed, clenching her fists together.

"I've tried to get her to tell, Bjørn." Ellie chimed up, Hail whinnying. "Shes stubborn, like mother is."

"I am not stubborn," Annaleise rolled her eyes, the sight of the palace caught as she rolled them. "Chh." She sneezed.

"This is what you get from riding in the rain," Bjørn said. "You get sick."

"It's better than heatstroke." Annaleise grumbled as she looked to the ground.

"She had heatstroke a couple of weeks ago, comparing it to this is nothing." Ellie added, the view of the palace in plain sight. "Well, I think we can take it from here Bjørn."

"You sure? I can take you further if you want."

"No, it's fine," Annaleise sniffled, her head thumping on Bjørn's shoulder. "We can manage."

Bjørn sighed, jumping off of his mare, taking Annaleise into his arms and placing her on Hail. "Get better soon, girls."

"Thanks Bjørn," Ellie smiled, Annaleise resting her head on Ellie's shoulder. "Poor baby, you're warm."

"Pfffft." Annaleise stuck her tongue out. "Bye, love." Annaleise batted her eyes, blowing a kiss to Bjørn.

Bjørn mounted Misty, nodding and catching the kiss in his hand. "Bye, fireball."

* * *

"Your majesty, the princesses have returned," Captain Jean announced, knocking on Elsa's office door.

"Oh thank goodness!" Elsa said with a sigh of relief, her hand over her heart.

"They've seen themselves to their rooms," Captain Jean added. "Miss Elisabeth has requested that they just sleep the rest of the day."

"And Annaleise?" Jack asked as he sat up from the icy couch to the right of Elsa's desk.

"You might want to see for yourself," The Captain said. "You might not want to move them from their "spot"." He said, using his hands as quote marks. "Follow me, you'll see what I'm talking about."

Captain Jean led the queen and king to the girls favorite spot, the library. Once they stuck their heads through the slightly cracked open door, two sleeping princesses piled on top of a mountain of pillows and blankets laid in front of a newly lit fire, holding hands like they did when they were just infants. Elsa and Jack couldn't help but smile, tiptoeing into the library and kneeling by the sleeping girls. Elsa placed her hand up to Annaleise's forehead, Jack's to Ellies.

"This one's warm," Jack whispered.

"The same goes for this one," Elsa replied. "Silly girls," She shook her head.

"They take after their mother and Aunt," Jack said, his back leaning against the fireplace. "and yet they still manage to-" Jack paused as Elsa softly smiled, taking both of the girls hands in hers.

"You two love to give us a heart attack, don't you?" She chuckled. "I don't know how we manage to do this, but we can't stay upset at you forever." She kissed their foreheads, Jack helping her up as they left the girls to sleep.

"At least none of them got sick," Jack said, about to close the door behind him.

"Choo!"

"Should have seen it coming?" He asked.

"Should have seen it coming, elske." Elsa patted Jack's shoulder.


	41. Moving on 4

"Evening, Idunn," Adgar smiled as his wife entered the dining room. "Heidi said dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Idunn pulled out a chair, sitting on the soft cushion as she scooted herself in, gently placing a hand on the table as she reached for a flute of champagne. She nodded as she swallowed her sip, only replying with an "Mhm," her eyes closed. She looked to Adgar, the man ready to break down at any second. "Darling, are you alright?"

Adgar clenched his fists, biting his lip as his leg started shaking, his wife telling something was wrong. "N-no, darling. Nothing's..wrong.." He pulled on the collar of his shirt, pulling it away from his neck as if the room were getting unusually hot. "It's pretty hot in here."

"It's barely sixty-six degrees," Idunn replied, her eyes widening as Adgar slipped from his seat, slumping onto the floor. "ADGAR!" She cried, nearly jumping from her seat. She rushed to her husband's side, turning him onto his back, placing her ear next to his chest to check if he was still breathing. "Darling, please...please wake up!"

"Mother, I've finished packing-"

"ANNA!" Idunn cried, Anna dashing to her mother's side, her hands flying to her mouth as she saw her unconscious father on the ground.

"What happened?!"

"Your father...he looked so anxious. He fell out of his chair..Call an ambulance, elske!"

"O-okay! Should I call Elsa?"

"We don't need her worrying right now, love." Idunn replied, tossing her phone to Anna to call an ambulance. "She doesn't need to know about this..yet."

* * *

"Well well, look at you!" Jack exclaimed, zipping up his black dress jacket, as Elsa graced the staircase with her presence. She gracefully took every step as if she were walking on a cloud, her cheeks a soft pink, lips a lovely crimson red, light maroon eyelids, finished off with a lovely twisted bun with a crystal barrette on the side of her head.

"You think it's not too showy?" She asked, giving a twirl as she stepped off of the last step.

"Unless you were going to a cabaret, it's perfectly fine," The brown-haired man smiled, offering the blonde his hand. "Our carriage awaits, milady."

"Now did you really get a carriage or is a pack of wild horses going to pull us in your Prius?" Elsa smirked.

"You'll have to see for yourself when we get outside." jack winked, leading Elsa to the door, arm linked in hers. "Close your eyes."

Elsa nodded. "Eyes closed." She smiled, almost stumbling in her heels as Jack led her outside of the house and to the end of the driveway. She tipped her head back and forth, waiting to uncover her eyes.

"Okay, Els. Open."

Elsa opened her eyes, her face lighting up two shades of pink brighter as a legitimate carriage with two white horses stood right in front of her, Kristoff nodding his head to Elsa. "Your carriage awaits." He smiled.

"Y-you really got horses!" Elsa smiled as she skipped to the curb. She looked up, Kristoff tipping his hat to her. "Kristoff! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since high school!" Elsa exclaimed as Kristoff jumped from the carriage, opening the door for her to step into. "How have you been?" She asked, taking a seat right behind the driving seat.

"Oh, you know. Moved out here with my parents to work in their construction business. Working part time at the appliance warehouse, part time construction, helping your goofball make bakery deliveries that I get roped into."

"Well you've certainly done more than I could have done in five years," Elsa giggled.

"Didn't you apply to that culinary school that's nearly impossible to get into unless you're a gifted baker?" Kristoff asked as he closed the door behind Jack.

"I did indeed," Elsa smiled. "Orientation is-" Her phone vibrated. Elsa pulled out her phone, an email from the culinary school alerting everyone that orientation had been moved to next Friday afternoon at one. "Apparently it's been changed to next Friday. I suppose it gives me more time to get used to the town."

"Well that's good," Kristoff said, hopping back into the driving seat. "Say, Jack," He asked, clicking his tongue to get the horses moving. "Did you take her to the bakery yet?"

"Not yet, Kris," Jack sat back, wrapping his arm around Elsa. "If timing permits I will tomorrow. Sound like a plan, Els?"

"If you've got free samples, I'm all for it," Elsa winked. "I haven't had one of your scones since...last year I believe."

"They've gotten better." Jack boasted. "I tweaked the blueberry recipe a bit. You'll like it, I promise."

"I know I will," Elsa smiled, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Cold?"

"Not really," Elsa looked up to Jack, the young man handing her a red rose. "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's fitting because..you know. The guy gets a girl a flower..preferably a rose."

"It's lovely, Jack." She smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and tell me where we're off to."

"I'll give you a hint. It's got your favorite dessert." HE winked.

"Cold Stone?"

"Not even close." Jack winked, the horses picking up the pace as Kristoff gently cracked the reins. "How much longer, Kris?"

"This isn't an Ascot Racecourse, Overland." Kristoff replied, tossing him a pair of wadded up tights. "Els, I figured you might get cold so here are a pair of my sisters tights. I promise you they've never been worn, I swear."

"Thank you Kris." Elsa smiled, tucking the tights into her clutch. "How cold exactly does it get in Icehurst in March?"

"The fifties, sometimes the forties. Depends on the wind," Kristoff replied, pulling on the reins. "Welp, we've reached our destination." He said, jumping down from the carriage. "Elsa," He said, smiling as he opened the carriage door.

"Why thank you, young man!" She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Kristoff gave Jack a snarky look, raising his eyebrows. "What if there's a roadblock in your plans tonight, OVERland?"

"Whatever faith you have in me Bjorgman is horribly low. Go get yourself a refil." Jack said, handing Kristoff the keys to his car.

"Oh so you want me to chauffeur you around?"

"No, just in case something happens." Jack nudged his best friend, Kristoff waving goodbye.

"Have fun you two!"

"Thanks Kris!" Elsa waved, linking arms with Jack as she nuzzled into his arms as her smile widened. "Red Robin, huh?"

"Well they DO have our favorite milkshakes, don't they?"

"Mint Oreo with a ton of whipped cream piled onto the extra milkshake. You know me so well, don't you?" Elsa warmly asked, Jack placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You never know, their cake is pretty amazing too," Jack said, opening the door for Elsa.

"Why thank you, elske." She smiled.

"Always, Els."

* * *

"Mother, how is he?" Anna anxiously asked as Idunn softly closed the door to Adgar's room, her mother sitting next to him, no longer in a panic.

"The good news is that it wasn't a heart attack," She said, Anna handing her a cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"What was it?" She innocently asked.

"The doctor said it was arrhythmia. Not as serious as a heart attack, but still concerning." Idunn sighed, leaning back in the chair. "He's been too stressed out to realize he's hurting himself."

"Maybe you and papa should take a vacation, like back to Norway to get his mind off of the business and everything with Elsa." Anna suggested, taking a bite of scone. "He did seem out of sorts the past few weeks."

"That's your father. He says nothing is wrong, then at the worst possibly moment, this happens." Idunn slightly rolling her eyes, taking a slightly larger sip of coffee.

"Mother, when should we tell Elsa? I know her and papa aren't on speaking terms, but wouldn't she be upset if no one told her about this?"

Idunn paused, setting the cup of coffee on the floor, taking a slight breath and looking to the red head. "She's a phone call away. I think she'd take it better if you called her, elske."

"If I call her, she's going to freak out. You better, mor," Anna said ,handing her mother her phone. "She seems to listen to you more than me."

* * *

"These fries.." Elsa said, munching on her own personal boat of steak fries. "Oh my gosh, they're amazing."

"You've got a thing for steak fries, huh?"

"There's some great stories behind these fries, Jack," Elsa smiled, dipping the next fry in a container of ranch. "See, when Anna and I would come here, we would take at least four to five to go boxes home."

"How'd you split them up if you got five?" Jack asked, taking a sip of pepsi.

"Oh no, five boxes each."

"EACH!" Jack slightly choked on his drink. "What, did you like eat the leftovers in a single sitting or..what?"

"Those fries made at least six lunches for school the next day. Such healthy eaters, huh?"

"Very," Jack coughed.

Elsa smiled, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink as she looked into Jack's icy blue irises. She held her hands out to Jack, Jack taking the liberty of placing his hands under hers, wrapping his fingers under hers.

"Did I mention you look absolutely stunning tonight?" Jack asked as the waiter placed an extra plate of fries at the table. "Thank you!" He called.

"About eight," Elsa giggled. "I've been counting."

"Persistent, are we?"

"Persistent, but not crazy." Elsa replied, her phone beginning to buzz next to her. She felt the vibrations and opened her purse. "Anna?" She cocked her eyebrow, looking up to Jack. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time!" He called, pulling the black box out of his coat pocket and opening the top, grinning ear to ear as the small, round diamond shimmered in the light hanging above him. "Nothing's going t go wrong." He assured himself.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she went into the bathroom, taking a seat on one of the red chairs.

"Elsa, it's me." Idunn softly said into the phone, her voice slightly shaking.

"Mor? Why do you have Anna's phone?"

"Well, elske. Your father..he fainted earlier tonight."

"Wh-what?" Elsa asked, her heart beginning to race faster, almost as if she were able to hear every single beat with her own ears. "What happened? Is he alright?" She asked, pacing the floor.

"He's fine, elske. He's in the hospital and they want to keep him overnight to monitor his heart."

"D-did he have a heart..attack?"

"It's arrhythmia. He's been stressing himself a bit too much, but he'll be fine."

Elsa couldn't speak, forgetting to catch the last bit about the arrhythmia, silence falling between the phone lines.

"Elske?"

"What?" Elsa's voice shook, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I know you and Jack were out, and I didn't mean to interrupt your outing, but I thought I should let you know."

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, mor." Elsa wiped her nose. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Elsa, you don't have to-"

"Mor, I'm part of the reason he's stressing out so much, I need to fix this," Elsa said. "Which hospital is he in?"

"Mt. Sinai, room 406 on the fourth floor."

"Of all things...why did it have to be tonight," She grumbled under her breath. "We'll be there as soon as we can, mor."

"Take your time love," Idunn replied. "If need be, you two can stay at the house so you don't have to get a hotel. You know where the spare key is."

"Mmhm," Elsa wiped her eyes. "See you in a little while."

"Don't rush yourselves, love. It's not as serious as it is. See you, elske."

-click-

Elsa composed herself, her eyeliner beginning to run from her waterline. She rubbed her pinky finger on her lower lid, sniffling as she wiped away the runny eyeliner. "Idiot." She shook her head, leaving the bathroom. She went back to the table, Jack quickly slipping the black box back into his pocket. He could tell, as she sat down, that something was terribly wrong.

"Hey..are you alright?" Jack asked, reaching for her hand.

Elsa looked up at Jack, tears spilling out of her eyes as her lips trembled. "Jack...my father is in the hospital."

"That's..that's terrible!" HE exclaimed, grabbing his coat and throwing it over Elsa's shoulders. "I'm taking you back home," He said, getting ready to call Kristoff.

"Jack..you don't need to do this.." Elsa sniffled.

"Unless you want your father to hate even more by making you fly home alone, I'm taking you." Jack insisted, dialing Kristoff's number. _It can wait, Jack. Tonight was a sign._ "Kris, I need me car. Get ready for a spur of the moment trip to New York."

"_Why all of the sudden do you want to go to the big apple?"_

"Elsa had a family emergency. I need to take her home," Jack said, pressing the phone closer to his cheek.

"I take it you didn't ask her yet," Kristoff said ,shuffling to find the keys to the car in Jack's mess of a kitchen.

"Not yet. I think it was a sign that it wasn't the right time yet," Jack said at above a whisper. "But thank you, Kris."

"Not a problem, Frosty." Kristoff replied, locking the door behind him, hopping into the car.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?"

Elsa turned her head as her ears perked up to Jack asking Kristoff to accompany them.

"I-I don't know.. Elsa's father doesn't seem to like me that much."

"But I have a feeling Anna would love if you came along," Jack smiled through the phone.

"I'm in!"

"See you in a few,' Jack said hanging up the phone. "You okay?"

"I-I'll be fine," Elsa said, wrapping Jack's jacket tighter over her shoulders. "I just want to go home..not for long though.."

"Els, everything's going ot be fine. You'll have an opportunity to talk to him and straighten everything out." Jack placed his credit card on the table as the waitress came by. "Could we get a to go box for these?" He asked.

"Sure thing, and the milkshakes too?"

Elsa turned her head to Jack, sniffling.

"Milkshakes to go would be great."

"you don't have to do this," Elsa wiped her eyes.

"I know," Jack replied. "But I want to."

"Thank you," She said, resting her head on his shoulder, the waitress bringing two milkshakes in to-go-cups and two burgers in to-go-containers, taking the card. "This means a lot.."

"Anytime, snowflake." Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. "Kris will be here shortly, so once she brings my card back, we'll go wait for him." Elsa nodded, the waitress handing Jack back the card and a receipt to sign.

"I pruned our night out," Elsa sighed, the couple walking outside to wait for Kristoff.

"No! You didn't Elsa-"

"No, this was supposed to be something special! You've had this all planned out and here I am, ruining everything because-"

Jack stood in front of her, his hands on her cheeks the bag of food in her hands. "Look at me." He said, Elsa nodding. "Things happen. Sometimes for good things, sometimes bad. Don't let this bug you forever. We can reschedule, it's not a problem." Elsa once again nodded, Jack secretly pulling the box out of the left pocket, along with a tissue. He wiped the blonde's eyes with the soft piece of tissue, gently patting under her nose. "big girls don't cry, remember?"

Elsa bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Jack, Jack placing his hand right under her neatly pinned bun. "You might wanna take this out," Jack said. "it takes almost eight hours to get to New York, and you might want to get some sleep on the way there."

"Oh, right," Elsa said, Jack taking the bag of food from her, undoing her bun, her platinum locks falling to the small of her back.

-honk honk-

"Well, our ride is here. Shall we?" Jack asked, taking Elsa's delicate hands.

The blonde looked up to Jack, nodding and quietly whispering yes as Jack opened the back left door for Elsa. She slid to the far right, Jack closing the door as he got into the seat, Elsa resting her head on Jack's lap after she clicked the seatbelt. "We'll be there as soon as you wake up," Jack whispered. "I promise." He softly said, Elsa's eyes closing as a fresh stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

_Takk, Jack. Takk, Kris._


	42. Moving On, pt 5

To Jack and Kristoff, the hours seemed to roll slowly by like a snail on the sidewalk. As for Elsa, who happened to be zonked out since they left at ten the previous night, it only seemed she had been sleeping for almost an entire day. While Kristoff and Jack took turns driving, Elsa still slept in the back seat, curled up in Jack's leather jacket. Jack could hear the blonde softly sniffle and mumble incoherent phrases in what seemed to be Norwegian, throwing in names like "Anna", "bunny" and "buttface". Jack reached his hand behind the passenger seat, running his hands through Elsa's wavy locks, gently smiling as she continued to slumber.

"Poor kid," Jack softly said.

"She's a tough cookie, Jack,"Kristoff said, taking a drink of water from his water bottle.

"I can't help but feel at least a little responsible for this. She left home because of me."

"Well that was her choice, wasn't it? She's an adult now, she can make her own decisions. You on the other hand.."

"Ha ha, very funny. Says the one who doesn't have a very, very well known bakery." Jack stuck his tongue out.

"We'll be there in less than twenty minutes, Jack." Kristoff whispered as he turned onto the exit, the gas tank warming lighting up on the dashboard. "But first, we need gas."

"I'll get coffee, you get gas?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Kristoff replied as he pulled into the first gas station they could find.

"What kind you want?" Jack asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"White Chocolate mocha, thanks." Kristoff said, turning off the ignition. "What about Els?" Jack tossed him a couple of twenty dollar bills.

"I'll get her a hot chocolate. From what I've learned from of years of experience, she has quite the sophisticated palate for coffee. And gas station coffee doesn't cut it." Jack softly closed the passenger door, going into the minute mart.

While Kristoff made his way to the kiosk to pay, Elsa fluttered her eyes open, still heavy with sleep. She sat up and yawned, quite unsure of where she was. She knew it was Jack's car, but where in the world was she? "Ehh...where are we?" She mumbled, unbuckling the seat belt, her hand landing on a small, hard box. "Hm? What in the world is this?" She picked it up and squinted in the dim light, her eyes flying open as she opened the top of the box and saw the small, round diamond ring sitting perfect on a velvety holder. She gasped, quickly shutting the box and placing it back on the seat, taking a slight breath to compose herself, opening the left passenger back door as Kristoff began to fill the tank with gas.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Kristoff said, placing the nozzle into the gas compartment. "You doing okay?"

"Mmh," She hummed. "What time is it?"

"Almost six-thirty in the morning," Kristoff replied. "You've been out like a light ever since you laid down in the back seat."

"It feels much late than that," Elsa yawed, her stomach growling. "Food sounds nice, right about now."

"Well, we're right across from a convenient mart, so go at it," Kristoff said, pointing his head in the direction of the convenient store. "Jack just went in to get coffee and hot chocolate. You might want to make a quick bathroom run before we get to Mt. Sinai."

"Right," Elsa said, shutting the door behind her. "Food requests?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

"Ah, good. You're up." Jack smiled as he carried a carrier filled with three cups of steaming, hot drinks in his left hand, a bag of Fynyuns and Flaming Hot Cheetos in the other.

"Quite the breakfast you've got there, sport." Elsa tiredly snickered.

"You look like you need a little "spice" to wake up," Jack said. "By the way, you might want-"

"Bathroom, yeah. I figured," Elsa winked, proceeding to the bathroom. She quickly turned the door to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and frantically digging through her purse for the blue container. "Please, please let it be in here..." She whispered to herself. "HA!" She exclaimed, plopping one of the tiny pills into her mouth. "Phew.." She sighed, looking into the mirror. "Wake up, Elsa." She said, splashing water onto her face, the cold water making her a bit more awake. "Keep it cool, and you'll be fine."

"Did you lose her?" Kristoff asked as Jack handed him his cup of coffee.

"Bathroom," Jack reminded him. "You need to remember, girls take longer than us boys to get ready for practically anything."

"So, we ready to go?" Elsa asked, arms full of cereal cups and a half gallon of milk.

"How in the world is she gonna eat all of THAT?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I'm an endless garbage disposal, like my sister. And my great-great-great-great-grandmother and Aunt." She replied. "It runs in the family, sadly." Elsa winked, Jack opening the back left passenger door. "Thanks."

"I'll run to the bathroom, then we'll be off." Kristoff said, bolting for the minute mart.

"Jack," Elsa sang.

"Hm?" Jack asked, mouth full of powdered donut, Elsa wiping the powdered sugar from his lip with her thumb.

"Mother said we could stay at their house instead of getting a hotel."

"And how long do you intend on staying?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess until Monday. I can drive my own car back to Maine, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I'll stay." Jack said. "I kind of want to talk to your parents."

"About what?" Elsa asked, bringing the cup of cocoa to her lips. "Ow, hot."

"Just stuff. I know your father despises me and your mother adores me, so maybe talking to both of them will be the right thing to do."

"Jack.." She softly growled.

"Elsa, you have NOTHING to worry about. I swear." Jack said, patting her head. "Besides, you need to spend time with your father."

"Y-you're right," She sat back onto the seat. "I'm just a little anxious. I did leave without saying goodbye in quite the hurry, and that wasn't fair at all."

"You'll get everything fixed in time," Jack replied, Kristoff hopping back in the car. "You might want to let your mother or sister know we're about twenty minutes away."

"Oh, right." Elsa pulled out her phone, dialing her sisters number. "Please be up...please be up."

* * *

"I-Idunn?" Adgar sleepily asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," Idunn happily sighed, placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. "Someone's here to see you."

"Who would be here this early in the morning?" Adgar asked, Idunn helping him sit up against his pillows as she door opened.

"You can come in now, elske."

"Far?" Elsa stuck her head into the door, her hair still down and a bit messy from the car ride, well, sleep, there.

"Elsa? Is..is that you?"

Elsa nodded, closing the door behind her. She pulled a bouquet of white daisies from behind her back, neatly wrapped in clear cellophane and blue ribbon, setting them on the mobile bedside table. She pulled out a seat next to her father's bed, sitting on the chair and taking his right hand, gently squeezing it. "This is all my fault," Elsa sniffled. "I-I never intended to do this to you."

"Elske," Adgar said, using his left hand to lift her chin. "You've done nothing wrong." He smiled. "I'm a stubborn man who can't accept the fact that my daughter is old enough to make her own choices, and...be with the one she wants to be with."

"Far-" Elsa sniffled, Adgar wiping the tear from her cheek.

"None of that, darling." Adgar tiredly smiled. "Big girls don't cry."

* * *

"She's been in there for -yawn- over an hour," Jack said, resting his head on the waiting room chair next to Kristoff.

"Well who would blame her?" Kristoff yawned. "To think that she-" Kristoff looked up in front of him. A smiling red head before him with a bag of oreos in her hand. "Anna!"

"Hey, Kristoff." She blushed, looking to the ground, her eyes then finding Kristoff's.

"How...ah...you...I uhhh." Kristoff blushed, his hand behind his neck, laughing nervously.

"You like her!" Jack whispered, his eyes shut.

"I do- Well, I guess yeah. But...this is awkward."

Anna took a seat next to Kristoff, opening the bag of oreos and offering the bag to him. "Someone needs an oreo." She winked.

"Ah-thanks," Kristoff gladly accepted the oreo. "So, Anna. How've you been?"

"Fine, I guess. School sucks when your class president is a total buttface."

"Glad I'm not in high school anymore," Kristoff sighed. "Worst four years of my life, besides meeting Jack and your sister."

"My sister does have that effect on some people, even though she was quite the loner." Anna pushed her bangs behind her ears. "So...um...this is kind of random...but what are you doing June 23rd?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's my birthday party. My 18th birthday party, to be exact. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but if you do that's just great...so um...I can send Elsa the details to pass onto you once it hits June."

"Y-yeah! Well, uh...Of course I'll check my schedule."

"Cool beans," Anna smiled.

"Yeah," Kristoff replied with a smile. "Cool beans."

* * *

"Far, can I ask you something?" Elsa asked as she passed her father a cup of Cheerios.

"Cheerios, huh? Haven't had these in ages," HE said, opening the container, Elsa pouring the milk into the container. "What is it?"

"Are you mad at me? For leaving in such a hurry?"

"Elsa, I'm not mad. I'm just a bit disappointed that you didn't tell me you had a one way ticket to Maine via letter." Adgar said, bringing the cup of cereal to his mouth. "I worry about you, Elsa. I worry about your future all the time, and I know you're an adult, but it's my job to worry."

"Not to the point where you faint, Far," Elsa reminded him. "I realize I did leave in haste.." She looked into her bowl of cereal. "I love him, Far."

Adgar looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"I know you have no desire to like him, or get to know him, but I love him. And I don't want our relationship to be broken apart because of this. If you would at least attempt to-"

"Well alright."

"Adgar!" Idunn exclaimed.

"Far?"

"I may not have a strong desire for the boy, but, if it would make my daughter happy," Adgar took a sip of milk from the cup. "I'll talk to him."

"Far," Elsa sat the bowl of cereal down on the nightstand, carefully embracing her father. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."

Adgar smiled, running his IV-free hand through his daughters long, platinum blonde locks. "On one condition."

"Papa.."

"I talk to him one on one before you go back to Maine. Just him and I."

"Adgar-"

"And then, your mother and I will talk to him. I can't guarantee the results, but if it would make you happy, I'll do it."

"Thank you, far." Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much."

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Jack exclaimed as Elsa braided her messy hair into a long braid.

"Jack, he just wants to talk to you. He's doing this for me, but I'm pretty sure this is a big pill for him to swallow."

"He HATES me. I don't even know why he hates me! Why does he hate me?!"

"Prom," Elsa reminded him.

"Which one? The one when you came back late for a very good reason, or the one where you accidentally drank the spiked punch?"

"Clearly both," Elsa said, sitting on the seat next to Jack. "He's coming home later today, so we have the entire day to ourselves."

"We do, do we?"

"Lunch on me? Maybe some gelato after that?"

"Sounds perfect, snowflake." Jack smiled, kissing Elsa on the forehead. "But first," He yawned. "Sleep?"

"Oh. Right. You've been up all night, you can sleep in my old room. The bed is amazingly comfortable, I promise."

"Sleep first -yawn-, gelato later."


	43. No One Lays a Hand on My Sister

Summertime had come and gone, Autumn just around the corner quicker than anyone could ever expect. With Autumn came apple cider, cool air, colorful leaves and the scents of cinnamon and cloves surrounding the entire kingdom. With the princesses birthday just a few weeks away, things had to be done before any kind of partying or any of the like could happen. Elsa and Jack had finalized the betrothal between Annaleise and Bjørn with Alexandria, King Stefan and Queen Alexandra, just a mere four and a half years until everything would hall into place.

To take her mind off of betrothals and coronations, Gerda and Kai would find Annaleise reading in the courtyard, either sitting on the fountain wall or under the enormous apple tree to the east side. During the summer, when Annaleise and Ellie had a break from lessons, both girls would lounge with Bjørn and Fritz under the apple tree, drinking lemonade, telling stories of their week, and, of course, stealing a quick kiss or two before either of their parents or the place staff would catch them.

Today, a mere week away from the princesses seventeenth birthday, Annaleise and Ellie sat in the courtyard, enjoying an afternoon filled with reading, lemonade and dress patterns. Ellie held up a swatch of fabric to her sister's shoulder, trying to figure out which colors and prints would go best with Annaleise's skin tone and hair.

"Hmmm." Ellie hummed, Annaleise holding a minty green and sky blue swatch of pattern on her shoulders. "This is really hard, both of these colors look absolutely fantastic, but I'm not sure the mint will be as easy to work with."

"Ellie," Annaleise smiled. "It doesn't matter to me what color you decide to use."

"But Bjørn liked the mint.."

"Bjørn isn't the one who wears the dresses in this courting relationship, now does he?" Annaleise giggled, setting the swatches on the fountains cement wall. "Now, if you're done with this, I'd like to get back to my book."

"No no! Go ahead," Ellie said, picking up the color swatches. "I'll give these to Mor so I can get her opinion. Thanks sis!" Ellie swung her legs over the edge of the fountain, dashing to the palace. "OH! Don't forget about the "thing" next week!"

"Right on it," Annaleise replied, her eyes on her book.

"Well, he-llo your highness," A dauntingly familiar voice said, Annaleise groaning as she turned her head as she sat on the fountain wall, gently humming as the warm sun shone against her skin, reading Hamlet.

"Not again.." The princess groaned, setting her book down.

"I see you're admiring your absolutely beautiful self, as usual." Lord Bufase's oldest son Beowulf grinned, smacking his muscular leg right next to the princess, mud splattering on the side of the princesses dress from his shoe.

"Go away, Beowulf." She growled, turning away from the young man.

Beowulf ran his hands through his slick black, short hair, adjusting his collar on his jacket. "You know, princess, my father has been discussing OUR future with your parents, don't that make you feel just warm and fuzzy?"

"You know Beowulf," Annaleise turned her head to the young man, clearing her throat. "I'm not sure if you got the memo yet, but for the past year, it appears no one has happened to mention that I am betrothed. Betrothed to Prince Bjørn Fjelstad of Olkstad. Why don't you and your father go on to another kingdom and strut your muscles for another lovestruck girl who will easily fall for you in seconds, hm?"

"Oh princess, you know as well as I do that Bjørn is NOT the one for you."

"Oh really, now?" She asked.

"I can assure you princess, what Bjørn can't offer you, I can offer you tenfold," Beowulf flexed his arms. "Protection, a riches beyond your belief. We'll have the picture perfect family. Strapping young boys, maybe a girl, or two. At least four hunting dogs. I assure you, princess, my manly ways always make the ladies swoon before me."

Annaleise rolled her eyes, grabbing her book and storming off towards the palace doors. Beowulf chased after her, blocking her from walking up the stairs, moving to the left, then the right, then placing his hands on the Princesses shoulders. "Now princess, we haven't discussed the important-"

"No, Beowulf." She shoved his hands off of her shoulders. "There is NOTHING to discuss with you, or your father. Now if you'll excuse me, my parents are expecting me. So MOVE IT."

"I don't take no for an answer, Princess." He grabbed her arm, pulling her off of the stairs. "You know we're meant for one another!"

"Let me go!" Annaleise hissed, trying to break free from Beowulf's grasp, his grip tightening.

"I LOVE YOU, ANNALEISE!"

"LET GO!" She cried. "I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU!"

"JUST PLEASE PRINCESS!" Beowulf pleaded. " I KNOW YOU HAVE FIRE POWERS, COME WITH ME AND WE'LL BE ABLE TO CONQUER THE WORLD!

"Wha..how do you-? Annaleise asked, still trying to pull away from his grasp.

"A little birdie named Oleg happened to tell me. You remember the Masquerade Ball incident, yes?"

"Don't you dare-"

"No one needs to know, princess. I can keep a secret if you-"

"Get away from me you spoiled, loathsome, dry-brained-"

"Watch your tongue princess!" Beowulf snapped.

"I will watch my tongue when hell freezes over, you horrid-"

And with a crisp, clear "smack", the princess found Beowulf's hand to her cheek, Annaleise gasped, not expecting a slap to the face, her hand flying up to her right cheek as a red mark began to form on her skin, burning at the very touch.. "One way or another, you will be mine."

"Leave her alone!" A female's voice growled, the young man spinning around, Ellie standing in the doorway defensively with shards of ice forming at her fingertips.

"Well well," The young man said, releasing Annaleise, the princess grasping her arm and cheek she hid behind her sister, tears beginning to stream down her face. "If it isn't Elisabeth, the Ice Witch."

"Back off, Beowulf." Ellie glared at him, slowly moving closer, ice starting to spread on the stone stairs.

"Your ice doesn't scare me, princess. Just because your powers-"

"You listen to me, BUFASE," Ellie grabbed the young man by the shirt collar. "No one, and I mean NO ONE lays a hand on my sister and gets away with it. Now I don't CARE if your father is on the council. Him being off of the council should be the least of your worries." Ellie drew her ice shard-laden hand behind her, ready to strike like a cobra at any moment. "IS THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"

Beowulf glared at the princess, Ellie releasing Beowulf, the young man tumbling down the steps.

"STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU ILL-BRAINED NEWT."

The young man ran away, Ellie kneeling down to her sister who was in tears, still grasping her cheek. "You okay?" She asked as she pulled her sister in close.

"He knows!" Annaleise cried.

"Know what?!"

"He knows..I have fire powers!" Annaleise sobbed, her hands flying to her face.

"Oh sis.." Ellie rubbed her back. "Let's get you inside. You need to tell mor and far what happened."

Annaleise sniffled, nodding, wiping her eyes as Ellie helped her stand up, closing the door behind them as they entered the palace, slowly walking up the stairs, Annaleise shaking as she continued to sob, Ellie rubbing her back. "I..I don't even like him..."

* * *

"I take it Lord Bufase still believes Annaleise is free to marry off to one of his walnut-brained sons." Jack sighed, taking a sip of tea while Elsa rubbed her temples, elbows resting on her desk.

"I swear, the next time that man brings up those idiot boys I will freeze his mouth shut until he gets some sense knocked into his head." Elsa groaned.

"One of those boys deserves a punch to the face, maybe it'll cause swelling in their head and one of them will finally develop a slightly developed brain." Jack joked, floating over to Elsa. Elsa looked up to her husband, softly chuckling as she shook her head. "It would be quite boring if we didn't have the pleasure to watch the girls beat the snot out of those two boys."

"M-mor?" Ellie asked from the doorway.

"Yes, elske?"

"Come on, sis. Now's your chance to tell them." Ellie whispered, gently coaxing Annaleise inside of their mother's office, the princess shaking like a leaf as she grasped her arms.

"Elske!" Elsa exclaimed, nearly flying up from her chair.

Annaleise choked on her words, running to Elsa, nearly knocking her over as she sobbed into her arms, Elsa leading her over to the couch. Elsa moved Annaleise's hand from her face, a bruise beginning to form on her right cheek. "Elsking, what happened?" She softly asked. From the corner of his eye, Jack noticed the mark on her right arm, gently icing the grab mark.

"Beowulf..he..."

Elsa looked to Jack, a glare beginning to form on her face. "Jack, I need you two prepare a letter to our dear friend Lord Franz Bufase."

"I assume we're thinking the same thing that should be put on that letter," Jack said.

"Dear Lord Franz Bufase of Belgium, unless you want a replacement on the council, I highly advise you keep your sons away from my daughters."

"Don't forget to add the bruises," Ellie added, sitting on the floor and taking her sisters hand. "Beowulf apparently can't take no for an answer."

"Oh, elske," Elsa softly said, Annaleise placing her hand on top of the hand Elsa used to ice her cheek, gently removing it. "What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't even know what I did.." Annaleise choked. "He thinks we're set to be married to one another...I..I can't even-"

"There, there, love." Jack cooed, rubbing his daughters back as she sobbed into Elsa's arms, Ellie standing up, her fists clenched. "Ellie? Where are you off to?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Ellie said, closing the door behind her, marching down the stairs to the front doors.

"What in the world is she doing?" Elsa asked, Jack floating over to the window, peering out into the courtyard where an enraged Ellie stormed out of the gates and to the docks where the Bufase family ship was tied up. She rolled up her sleeves, ice now crawling up her wrists and to her elbows, forming a gauntlet of ice with spikes sticking out. "Elsa, I think you might wanna see this," Jack said, motionging for Elsa and Annaleise to come over.

"Jack, stop her!" Elsa said, nudging her husband.

"No, I think she needs to release some built up anger. I can assure you she'll feel better, and so will you, cinnamon bun." Jack said, Annaleise now resting in his arms as Elsa iced her right arm.

* * *

"HEY BUTTFACE!" Ellie shouted, anger burning in her eyes as she came closer to the docked ship.

"What do you want, ice witch?" Beowulf growled as he peered over the edge of the wooden vessel.

"I've got a message for you, from my mother. I think you'll be happy to hear what it's about!"

"Well now, Queen Elsa and King Jack have FINALLY come to their senses," Beowulf said, jumping onto the dock. "What, pray-tell, is this message from the king and queen?"

Ellie hid her ice encrusted arm behind her back, and smiled a devious smile as she got within a foot's length of the young man.

"It's also from my sister," She said, frowning as she pulled her arm out from behind her back, decking him right in the face, Beowulf flying over the edge of the dock and into the water. He flailed in the slightly warm waters of the fjord, sputtering and splashing water everywhere. Ellie peered over the dock, smirking in the young mans face. "If you ever come near my sister again, I can assure you that I can make it so you will NEVER be able to reproduce, no matter how daft or smart your wife may be." She threatened, lunging her iced arm towards him. "Owww." She said, shaking her right hand out.

"Y...you're a freak!" The young man spat water from his mouth, Ellie backing up as Beowulf climbed onto the dock. "Using your ice magic for evil!"

"Oh, that's not evil, Beowulf," Ellie replied. "You know what's evil? Slapping a girl, a princess even, on the face just because you won't take no for an answer. Why don't you go back to daddy and explain why a fleet of Arendelle Naval soldiers escorted you home. I'm sure your mother is just proud of you, hm?"

* * *

"All I have to say is...that was quite unexpected," Elsa admitted.

"Who knew that our girl has Anna's sheer terror?" Jack said, Annaleise slightly snickering through her tears.

"And you think this is funny?" Elsa asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She's my sister," Annaleise sniffled, slightly laughing. "I would have done the same for her." She continued to watch her sister terrorize Beowulf, a small handful of Naval officers, pulling him onto the ship and sending him on his way back to Belgium. "I never knew she could be so...brutal when it comes to punching people in the face."


	44. I Wanna Go Home pt 2 and a half

**"Stupid light..."**

**As the looked up to the sky, Ellie saw a purple cloud develop over in the direction of her house. She turned to the right, pulling over and turning off the Corolla. She got out of the car, dashing back in the direction of her house, only to be blown back by a blast of wind into an window of an abandoned building, a crash heard about a quarter of a mile away, even as far away as the bakery. Ellie groaned, trying to sit up, touching the side of her head, a stream of blood dripping down her cheek. She looked at her fingers, now crimson from touching the wound. Her eyes fluttered, the faint sound of running footsteps coming from the west.**

**Jack rushed to his daughter's side, gently bringing her to his lap.**

**_"Ellie, Ellie stay awake."_**

_**"I-"**_

_**"You what, Ellie, open your eyes!"**_

_**"Mor...Far...sorr-" Her eyes closed, everything going black as Jack called for help.**_

* * *

After four days in the hospital, Ellie slowly awoke to the sound of machines chirping every few seconds. As her eyes fluttered open, she turned her head to the right, slightly wincing as she locked eyes with Laurence.

"E-Ellie!" Laurence smiled, a tear running down his cheek as he held his sisters hand.

"Mo..r."

"She's not here, sis," Laurence said, quickly pulling out his phone to call Annaleise. "It's your brother. I'm right here."

* * *

Annaleise looked at her phone, Laurence was calling. What in the world did he want?

"Rence?"

_"SIS! SHE'S AWAKE!"_

"Wait...what? What do you mean she's...awake?" Annaleise asked, looking to Elsa.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"Laurence. He said Ellie's awake. But..how is that possible when she was...just...here." Annaleise looked at the empty spot on her sister's bed. Then it hit her. "If Ellie is still in the hospital, what in the world was that "Ellie" doing here in her bed? "But then that means...the Ellie that I spent the day with wasn't from here."

_"SIS? You still there?"_

"Rence, we'll be there in a little while." Annaleise replied, hanging up.

"We keep this between us?" Elsa asked as she went to the closet to pull out Ellie's ice dress.

"We keep this between us."

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Annaleise smiled, backing into Ellie's room with a tray of scones and orange juice in hand.

Ellie groggily rubbed her eyes, her right arm bandaged up to her elbows, sitting up on her pillows as her sister sat the tray over her lap. "Orange juice, huh?" She asked taking a sip from the glass.

"No milk for you, missy," Annaleise said. "Scoot over."

"Bossy pants," Ellie grumbled, moving a little to the left. "What's this for?"

"Can't I make my sister breakfast?" Annaleise asked. "You're not allowed to leave this room until that foot of yours heals."

"Yeah, yeah." Ellie groaned, taking a bite of scone. "Blueberry?"

"She can taste again!"

"Shut it." Ellie elbowed her sister. "ow."

"So, what exactly happened?" Annaleise asked.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Ellie looked to her sister.

"Trust me, El. I'll bet you won't believe what Mor and I went through while you were asleep."

"Crazier?"

"Really REALLY crazy."

"Okay..well, I was driving to the bakery,"

"Uh huh.."

"And there was this "boom"" Ellie said, raising her arms into the air as if she were imitating a "boom" sound. "And this purple light randomly appeared in the sky. Well, being the curious cat I have always been, I got out out of my car, went down the alley and "fwoosh!" The last thing I remember is being surrounded by a BUNCH of glass and quite the bloody head.

"EH, well, I think I can top this story.."

"Oh please, go on."

"Well...so. apparently there was another "Ellie" who fell from the sky, and when she woke up she had no clue where she was, why I was blonde, and why she had a job." Annaleise took a bite of her sisters scone. "And like, I took her around town, thinking it was you. And she freaks out, freezing my dashboard, and I chase her into the woods, which was still pretty damn cold in my opinion."

"Woah what? Ice powers?"

"I know, right! And we got into the argument and she storms back home. Mor and I come up to her room, and this arctic blast swirls around this very room, and poof! She's gone!"

"Now that's a way better story that mine," Ellie giggled, finishing the cup of orange juice, placing the tray on the nightstand. Annaleise wrapped her arms around her sister, resting her head on Ellie's shoulder as she softly sighed. "I'm just so glad to be home and not in a hospital bed," Ellie sighed. "I miss this. Just you and I being able to spend time together and forget about work for a while."

"Same here, puddin'." Annaleise exhaled, her hands resting on her abdomen, quickly moving them onto the bed before Ellie could notice, but she wasn't fast enough.

"You're awfully warm," Ellie said, snuggling into her sisters arms.

"It's my sunny personality, isn't it?" Annaleise asked, scooting down further.

"You're getting chubby." Ellie softly giggled, poking her sisters stomach. "Squishy squishy.."

"HEY! I am not!" Annaleise defended herself, smacking her sisters hand. "I-I had something salty..retaining salt..boo."

"You know, you're really bad at hiding things."

"And what does that have to do with-"

"You're pregnant."

"HUH?!"

"Oh Annaleise, it was really obvious when we got to Mor and Far's. Especially when you tried to pull away from Mor's hug, then getting unusually nauseous at breakfast, eating my poptarts-"

"I was hungry!"

"You had granola and three poptarts before we left!"

"Like I said. I was hungry." Annaleise defended herself. "Well, I guess I didn't have to tell you myself." She blushed, gently biting her lip.

Ellie sappily smiled at her sister, her voice squeaking from excitement. "I'm going to be an aunt?"

Annaleise happily nodded, Ellie wrapping her free arm around her sister, gently squeezing her. "Baby, you're gonna be an aunt."

"How far?"

"Fourteen weeks," Annaleise smiled, resting her hands on her slight swell as she exhaled. "I honestly thought you and Fritz would be the ones to have kids first," She sighed.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I always had that gut feeling. But as you can see, I was wrong." Annaleise chuckled. "Guess that's what happens when you take a delayed trip to Disney World."

"You go to Florida with just a couple of bags, and leave with a potential niece or nephew. You've got skills, cadet."

"Apparently I learned from the best, and said best person already knew about "squeaky."

"Squeaky? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Gender neutral," Annaleise smiled. "And of course, Mr. or Miss Chubby Cheeks will be the proper name for him or her."

"Chubby cheeks, huh? It's cute."

"And speaking of gender, do you want to come to my appointment with Bjørn and I two Mondays from now?"

"But, how? It's a seven hour drive to New York."

"I never said it was in New York. Why did you think there was a "sold" sign on the house a block down the street?"

"Y-you mean...you're..." Ellie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Moving home? Mmhm."

"But what about your job? The play? What did your director say?"

"We don't begin actual production until next April. And I don't need to be in New York until the final two dress rehearsals. Most of the cast lives here, so we still will go over lines and songs and whatnot. And then once "Squeaky" is born, I'll need to start getting into shape to fit into that darn coronation gown."

"You'll make a fine snow queen, blondie." Ellie smiled, resting her hand on her sisters swell, pulling her and back as soon as she touched her shirt. "Oh..sorry. I should probably ask."

Annaleise took her sisters hand and placed it on her stomach. "You, mor, Bjørn, far, aunt Anna and johanna are the only ones who don't need my permission to do so. Annika is the exception though. She's kind of my doctor."

"Heaven forbid you **don't** have Annika as your doctor."

"Ellie?"

"HM?"

"About your wedding-"

"We're postponing it." Ellie blurted, covering her mouth.

"Wait, why?" Annaleise asked, readjusting herself against the pillows.

"Well...Fritz and I were talking, and we decided to go with our original plan."

"Which was?"

"Having it on Christmas Eve."

"Oh.. Right, you've always wanted to get married during the holidays."

"You're upset," Ellie sighed.

"I am not," Annaleise replied, shaking her head.

"Annaleise, I didn't-"

"Ellie, I'm not the one getting married. It's not up to me to plan the date you and Fritz tie the knot."

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't care when you have this wedding. I promise you I will be there." Annaleise assured her sister. "With or without Squeaky." She winked. "Besides, Squeaky won't be here until January." She poked Ellie's nose, giggling. "Plenty of time, even though I will be as big as a whale if you still expect me to be your Maid of Honor."

"Best sister ever," Ellie chuckled, returning the favor and poking her sister in the cheek.


	45. The Tablet Never Lies

**_"We're here!" Ellie exclaimed, putting the Camry in park, Elsa and Anna stepping out of the car._**

**_"Nice house," Anna said. "It's huge for your sister and her husband."_**

**_"Fritz and I live here too. Made more sense than spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on a tiny place." Ellie said, locking the doors, a snowflake landing on her nose. "Snowflakes?"_**

**_Her, Elsa and Anna looked up to the side of the house, the window and paneling outside of Alex's room beginning to ice over._**

**_"Alex!" Ellie cried, rushing to the front door, struggling to unlock the lock. She finally made it inside, Elsa and Anna dashing after Ellie to her nieces room._**

**_"ANNALEISE! ANNALEISE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ellie shouted, trying to open the door. "WHERE'S ALEX?!"_**

**_"Allow me, Ellie." Anna said, kicking the wooden door open, the entire room encased in a blanket of snow, the walls crystallized by a sheet of ice. Ellie looked to the left, Alex's crib surrounded by a wall of ice shards, leaving a space for air to get into the crib. Ellie ripped off the spikes, grabbing Alex gently as she looked for Annaleise._**

**_"ANNALEISE?!"_**

**_"E-Ellie..."_**

**_"SIS?!" Ellie turned around, Annaleise huddled by the rocking chair, her fingertips blue as a flurry danced around her fingertips._**

**_"What's going on?!" Annaleise cried._**

**_Elsa rushed to Annaleise's side, pulling the sobbing young woman into her arms. "Ellie, we need to get her out of here."_**

* * *

Ellie peered around the corner into the kitchen, the same salt-shaker creatures whirring back and forth, their plunger-like stalks moving up and down as they scanned the kitchen for signs of life.

"She is not in the kitchen!" One piped up.

"She is HERE!" The other exclaimed.

"So, THAT'S a Dalek," Anna whispered to Ellie, peering around the corner, under Ellie. "They really do look like angry saltshakers."

"Yep. Nasty buggers, to be honest." Ellie replied, Alex sleeping in her arms. "We just need to get past them and get outside to my car."

"Why don't you take your sister and niece and I'll distract them?" Elsa asked, gently placing Annaleise against the staircase.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Ellie whispered.

"Trust me," Anna winked. "My sister is more than capable of making a distraction."

"Well, she is our five-time great grandmother," Ellie sighed. "Okay. Just, PLEASE try not to kill them. The Doctor will deal with them in due time."

"I assure you Elisabeth, the most I'll do is a light frosting. It's enough to freeze their gears so they won't be able to move for a few hours." Elsa replied as Ellie handed her sleeping niece to Anna.

"I trust you one-hundred percent," Ellie smiled, wrapping Annaleise's arm around her shoulder, lifting her from the ground. "Give us a ten second head-start and we'll let you have a bit of fun freezing some saltshakers."

"B-Bjørn..." Annaleise whispered.

"My pleasure," Elsa replied.

"Okay Anna, on my count. One two- hey!" Ellie exclaimed as Anna booked it to the door.

"Sorry squirt, but if we want out alive we need to book it!" Anna said, holding on to dear life to Alex.

"They are here!" A Dalek exclaimed, rolling towards the entrance to the doorway.

"Crud... I guess it's time for you to blast some ice." Ellie said, booking it out to the open door.

Elsa nodded, standing in front of the rolling machines, standing in a defensive pose, her right leg forward, left leg back with hands ready to strike. She took a deep breath and jerked her hands forward. A small spurt of snow flew from her fingertips, sputtering out as the Daleks got closer and closer. "Wha...my ice...it's gone!" Elsa exclaimed, looking at her hands.

"She is there! In front! In front!"

Ellie ran back in and yanked Elsa into the front yard, slamming the door shut and locking the deadbolt. "What happened?!" She exclaimed as she pulled the queen onto the grass.

"I-I don't know!" Elsa exclaimed, her hands beginning to shake. "It's like my powers have just...vanished."

"Well, we'll figure it out with the Doctor when we get back to our old place." Ellie said opening the back door for Elsa, making sure Alex was buckled in. "Well Alex, you've got two backseat buddies to keep you company." Ellie slightly smiled as she climbed into the drivers seat, slamming the door shut and backing out as quickly as possible. She drove less than a mile to a house that both her and her were more than familiar with: their parents house. Ellie parked around the corner, pulling out her phone as it began to ring, placing the phone to her ear.

"Are you still alive?"

"_There's a group of saltshakers in my kitchen, of course I'm alive." _Bjørn replied, his voice muffled.

"Where are you anyways?" Ellie asked.

"_Garage. Hiding in a bunch of sheets. Don't know if I'll be able to make it for that meeting with the Doctor. Kind of stuck- oh, nevermind."_

"Bjørn?" Ellie asked. "What's happening?"

"_Ellie, change of plans. Meet you in less than twenty minutes."_

"So, he finally saves the day," Ellie shook her head. "We're at our parents, make sure he puts the TARDIS on invisibility mode."

"_Copy that, El."_

"Well," Ellie said, hanging up the phone. "Bear's fine. Now as for my sister, I'm not so sure."

Elsa placed her hand on Annaleise's cheek, the young woman's head resting on her lap. She looked to Anna and slightly frowned, lifting her hand up in the air, trying to create a snowflake. Again, no snowflake. "Elsa, what...your ice. It's not working?"

"Apparently not," Elsa sighed, looking down to Annaleise, wiping a tear from her cheek. "And it's a bit strange that Annaleise suddenly has these ice powers and I lose mine."

"I'm sure the Doctor can tell you. Not like he's a medical doctor, but I'm pretty sure he can help you find a way to get those ice powers back." Ellie reassured the queen, giving her a smile as she unbuckled the seat belt. "Well, we'll make do with my parents house. They're not home, but I've got a spare key. Elsa, help me get my sister out of the car and into the living room?"

"OH! Of course," Elsa replied, unbuckling both her belt and Annaleise's, Ellie opening the back door. "She's light," Elsa said, pulling the young woman out of the car while Anna figured out how to get Alex out of her carseat.

"Should I leave this huge thing in here?" Anna asked as she placed Alex on her shoulder.

"Yeah, i'll get it later," Ellie replied as her and Elsa carried Annaleise to the front door, Ellie digging for the front door key. "One sec," She said, poking the key into the doorknob, turning the key and twisting the knob. Once they found their way into the living room, Elsa and Ellie placed Annaleise on the couch, Ellie laying a blanket over Annaleise as she slightly shivered.

"Wow," Anna said aloud. "Icehurst has a LOT of huge houses."

"Our grandparents house is HUGE. About three times as huge, to be honest." Ellie replied, taking Alex from Anna, placing her in the small play-crib in the corner of the room. "Sleep away, little lady." She said kissing Alex on her chubby cheek.

Elsa sat on the edge of the couch, taking Annaleise's hand and examining it, front and back. The tips of her fingers were slightly blue-tinged, but not cold. She folder the young woman's fingers down and placed both hands around Annaleise's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "Hopefully, we'll figure this out."

Elsa slightly winced, releasing Annaleise's hand, placing her fingertips up to her temples.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Just..just a slight headache," Elsa said. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Anna replied. "You look a little tired. Maybe you should have a nap yourself."

"Really Anna, I'm fine." Elsa declined her sisters suggestion, leaning back on the soft, tan couch.

"Well now," Ellie said, clapping her hands together. "Everyone will be here soon, so can I get anyone anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Sparking water?"

"Water sparkles?" Anna asked.

"Well..no, but it's fizzy. And tastes pretty good with some orange juice or mashed up strawberries."

"Tea would be great, I'm not picky either." Anna smiled.

"That sparkling water would be great, Ellie," Elsa replied.

"With orange juice?"

"That would be great." Elsa smiled. "Oh, do you happen to have any carrots?"

Anna shot a look of "what in the world did you just say" to her sister, her mouth slightly agape. "E-Elsa?! You hate carrots!"

"Well, carrots sound..particularly good at the moment." Elsa defended herself.

* * *

"Well now, we're all here," The Doctor said, Clara taking her place on the floor next to the fireplace. "So I belive a few of you are wondering why you're here." He said, referring to the princess and queen.

"We're wondering the same thing," Anna chimed.

"AH, well. First of all, somehow, the Daleks have gotten some sort of radio frequency from 1840's Arendelle, referring to Elsa's ice magic."

"How?" Elsa asked. "Is it even possible they know who we are?"

"It may sound confusing, your majesty," The Doctor began. "But throughout all of time and space, Daleks have found ways to get information one way or another. How they caught wind of your ice magic really depends on what their intentions are."

"Intentions? For what?"

"Freezing the earth or other planets?" Clara asked.

"It's possible, but there's got to be something else. They can't just take ice magic away, they need the whole person to use it."

"W-well, I was wondering if what I heard earlier might have to do with the Daleks wanting ice magic." Annaleise piped up, leaning against Bjørn's shoulder.

"Let's hear it," Clara smiled.

"W-well, when I came to see what Bjørn was doing, I overheard them saying ""_We have found the one with ice powers...The one with the child.". _Before today, I was completely ice-free, but when I booked it back to Alex's room, I apparently had the ability to create a snowstorm." She said, a snowflake dancing on her fingertips. "And for some reason, Elsa seems to have lost any ability to make an icicle, let alone a snowflake."

Everyone turned to Elsa, the queen blushing as she bashfully nodded. "It's quite the conundrum, if you ask me."

"So, what's really weird is that Annaleise suddenly developed Elsa's powers, and Elsa lost hers." Ellie added, Fritz nodding in agreence. "Isn't there a way we can find out how it happened?"

"I'm sure this smart one could figure it out," Clara said, nudging the Doctor on the shoulder. "Right, clever man?"

"Well, I suppose I COULD try to get to the bottom of it." He looked to Elsa, her face a bit flushed as she leaned against Anna, her arm wrapped around her sisters. "I think I can start with Elsa, and then give Annaleise a quick look-over." He said, standing up and walking to Elsa, holding his hand out. "Shall we, your majesty?"

"Y-yes. I'd like to get to the bottom of this too. And soon would be preferable," The young queen said, taking the Doctor's hand.

"We'll talk in the TARDIS." The Doctor smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

"So, your powers, they suddenly went "poof" earlier eh?" He asked, holding a tablet-like contraption in his hands.

"T-they did," Elsa hesitated. "And you of course heard Annaleise's side."

"Well, Elsa," The Doctor said, handing her a tablet-like contraction. "I think I might know why your powers have suddenly "ceased" for the moment." He said, pressing a green button on the screen. "Place both of your hands on the screen, I promise you it won't hurt."

Elsa nodded, placing her two delicate hands onto the tablet's screen, a light scanning back and forth over her palm. Once the scanning finished, the Doctor took the tablet from her and began reading the diagnostics. "Slightly elevated heart rate, hGC levels are a bit high, you're fatigued, and your estrogen levels are quite high as well."

"Doctor, what does this have to do with-"

"Elsa, the signs are there." The Doctor said, placing the tablet next to him on the bench, taking her hands. "You mentioned you and your husband took a trip to England a few weeks ago, right?"

"W-we did. Why do you-" Elsa softly gasped. "Am I...?"

"The tablet never lies," The Doctor said. "Elsa, you're-"

"Gravid.." Elsa blushed, placing her hands over her stomach.


	46. Tea, Not Just for Small Talk

**A fair warning, this chapter is a bit...steamy. Not explicit in any form, but if any of you are not so comfortable with the subject, I'll mark where it begins and when it ends. I had a heck of a time trying to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

A honeymoon in England. The perfect way for the queen and king to just be able to enjoy themselves, no palace or meeting to worry about for nearly two weeks. Settled in at Queen Victoria's estate, Elsa and Jack enjoyed the English countryside, riding horses to the seaside, partaking in numerous picnics by themselves and sometimes joined by Victoria herself. It was Victoria's sense of humor that seemed to make the trip to England possibly the best, and longest trip they had the pleasure to take. Their trip happened to take place during the week of St. Valentine, allowing a bit more privacy for the queen and king to just relax, but Queen Victoria had other plans for the newlyweds.

The moon brightly shone over the English countryside, the newlywed queen and king sharing a kettle of tea, encouraged to drink by none other than Queen Victoria, and blueberry scones on the upper patio, sitting upon a plush purple blanket as they gazed into the cool, starry February sky.

"It's a lovely night," Elsa said, taking a sip of tea. "This tea though, I can't tell what's exactly in it."

Jack sniffed the cup, bringing it to his lips as he took a small sip. "You're right," HE said. "It's not that it's bad, it tastes good. But...in a really weird way. Maybe she drugged us."

"You're joking, right?" Elsa raised her eyebrow.

"You never know. She's a clever woman, and that spells trouble when she won't tell you why she invited a certain couple to England for St. Valentines day."

"You're not going to let this down are you?" Elsa asked, taking another sip of tea. "Ginseng. I can taste ginseng and...Rooibos? Why in the world would she-" And then in that moment, she felt...different. The air seems as if it became increasingly warmer, her heartbeat slowly but surely increasing.

"Why would she what?" Jack asked, taking her hand. "What is it?"

"M..my heart..it's beating so fast," She said, placing her left hand over her heart. "I-I think we should go in. Something in this tea isn't sitting well with me." She replied, her cheeks becoming redder by the second.

"You're right-" Jack began to say, now his heart beating much faster, his cheeks reddening as he stared into Elsa's icy eyes. "That tea...I don't think..."

* * *

*************-a few moments later, in the bedchambers-**

"Elsa, are you sure we should-?"

Elsa placed her finger over Jack's lips, her cheeks blushing as she felt her heart begin to race faster and faster by the second. "Darling, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked, grasping her hand.

"I-I...I think we should-."

"Should what?"

Elsa gulped, taking Jack's hand and placing her over her heart. Jack could feel Elsa's heart begin to race as she wrapped her fingers around his hand. "She took his hand and placed it over her stomach, gulping.

"You mean for a..." Jack asked, looking right up to Elsa.

"Mmhm," Elsa nodded, resting her head against her husband's nightshirt, Jack wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arendelle-

"Do you think they're doing...you know what?" Anna asked, curling up next to Kristoff by the fire in the library.

"What do all couples do when they're madly in love?"Kristoff asked, grasping Anna around her arms, pulling her closer.

'Well the obvious and-"

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"We'll see in time," Anna winked kissing her husband on the nose.

* * *

"Its...a bit warm," Elsa said, tugging at the neckline of her nightdress, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Jack waved his hand in the air, a soft blanket of snow floating in the air, suspended in the room like twinkling lights on a tree. "Better?"

Elsa bashfully nodded, Jack holding his hand out to his wife. Elsa gladly accepted his hand, Jack pulling her close into his porcelain chest, swaying her back and forth as their heartbeats synchronized.

"Jack..-" Elsa's cheeks turned beet red, Jack bringing his lips to hers, tenderly kissing them as he laid her on the bed. Jack gently kissed her neck, up and down, gently as not to accidentally bite her. He kissed her cheek, Elsa lying on her back. Elsa placed her hand right over Jack's heart, pulling him closer to her with her free hand. As Jack gently fell to Elsa's side, his forehead rested against hers. "Jeg elsker deg..Jack."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Jack reached behind his wife, unbuttoning the many buttons that lined the back of the nightdress Elsa pulling the soft, silky purple sheets over herself and Jack, the pale moonlight glimmering on the queen and king. Outside in the spring night sky, an aurora gleamed and flickered in the sky. Elsa closed her eyes, Jack taking her left arm and kissing it, moving to her shoulder, then the side of her neck, finally onto her collarbone. She let out a small whimper, peering out of one eye, the moonlight glowing on Jack's bare chest. She grabbed his hand, placing it over her heart once more, Jack feeling the heat coming from her pale peach skin as her heart beat faster and faster.

He slid his hands onto her bare skin around her navel and swirled his soft hands around her stomach, which would hopefully be not-so-flat in the coming months. Elsa lowered his head to rest upon her beating heart. "Jack..." She softly whispered. "Please.."

* * *

"Wow," Jack said, gasping the silky sheets in his hands.

"Y-yeah.." Elsa agreed, random pieces of hair sticking out of her braid. "Wow." She turned her head to look at Jack. "So...uh..." She nervously laughed, placing a delicate hand on Jack's cheek. "I guess our honeymoon to England was really worth it."

"You know what, I agree with you," Jack said, pulling Elsa up on his chest.

"You do, huh? That's a first." She chuckled.

"Only Queen Victoria would be so bold to invite us to come to England and give us this upon arrival." Jack said, handing Elsa a bound brown book, a note tucked into a paper pocket on the first page. Elsa pulled the note out, reading aloud;

"_Dear Elsa and Jackson,_

_I hope your stay at our estate was quite memorable, to say the least. We enjoyed having the Queen and King of Arendelle as guests and hope that we one day meet again for a holiday or two._

_P.S.: You might need this in the coming weeks, it will come in handy for the little one._

_HRM Victoria."_

"She didn't just invite us to have tea alone on the balcony. She invited us here just so we could have an heir!" Elsa said, slamming the cover shut. "That sneaky..."

"Hey now," Jack said, pulling the book out of her hands. "Look outside."

Elsa looked over to the left, a pink, green and blue aurora flickering in the sky over the English countryside.

"An aurora! It's...it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Just like you, snowflake." Jack smiled, kissing Elsa's hand.

* * *

"And that's the last time your mother and I went to England for any kind of holiday or leisure trip," Jack proudly said, Annaleise and Ellie staring back at their father with a slight look of disgust strewn upon their faces. The girls looked to each other, back to their father, then to Elsa.

"Remind me never to accept an invitation from Queen Victoria for ANY reason," Annaleise said, nose scrunched.

"Girls, it wasn't that bad," Elsa added. "You wouldn't be here if-"

"LALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Annaleise exclaimed, her fingers in her ears.

"So...we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that honeymoon in England. Queen Victoria must have spies that snuck into your health journal to pinpoint the exact time to invite you." Ellie blushed, flopping over onto Elsa's lap, the queen taking Ellie's hairbrush and beginning to brush her hair.

"Maybe she did, elske," Elsa smiled. "Or maybe she's just that talented."


	47. Acting Is (not) A Dying Art

_**Camden Hills High School**_

_**Icehurst, Maine. School Auditorium. Auditions for the Juilliard School.**_

"And next, we have Annaleise Frøberg. First monologue from William Shakespeare's Taming of The Shrew. You may begin when ready, miss Frøberg." One of the audition judges said, preparing her paper s to record Annaleise's progress.

"Taming of the Shrew, Act five scene two. Katherine's monologue.

_Fie, fie! unknit that threatening unkind brow,  
And dart not scornful glances from those eyes  
To wound thy lord, thy king, thy governor.  
It blots thy beauty as frosts do bite the meads,  
Confounds thy fame as whirlwinds shake fair buds,  
And in no sense is meet or amiable.  
A woman mov'd is like a fountain troubled-  
Muddy, ill-seeming, thick, bereft of beauty;  
And while it is so, none so dry or thirsty  
Will deign to sip or touch one drop of it.  
Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper,  
Thy head, thy sovereign; one that cares for thee,  
And for thy maintenance commits his body  
To painful labour both by sea and land,  
To watch the night in storms, the day in cold,  
Whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe;  
And craves no other tribute at thy hands  
But love, fair looks, and true obedience-  
Too little payment for so great a debt.  
Such duty as the subject owes the prince,  
Even such a woman oweth to her husband;  
And when she is froward, peevish, sullen, sour,  
And not obedient to his honest will,  
What is she but a foul contending rebel  
And graceless traitor to her loving lord?  
I am asham'd that women are so simple  
To offer war where they should kneel for peace;  
Or seek for rule, supremacy, and sway,  
When they are bound to serve, love, and obey_."

The judges began to write down their thoughts and scores on Annaleise's paper, one of the judges nodding in agreence to the other two. "Your next contemporary monologue, as well as prepared song, from the film Chicago. Interesting choice, Miss Frøberg. You may begin when ready."

Annaleise nodded, softly clearing her throat as she looked to the first row of seats in the auditorium, ready to jump into the scene once the big hand on the clock hit the twelve.

"Five_ more seconds. Three. One. You can do this. Bring out your inner Roxie Hart." She thought to herself. _

_""I always wanted to have my name in all the papers. Before I met Amos I use to date this well-to-do ugly bootlegger. He used to like to take me out and show me off. Ugly guys like to do that. Once it said in the paper, "Gangland's Al Capelli seen at Chez Vito with cute blond chorine." That was me. I clipped it and saved it. You know, all my life I wanted to have my own act. But noooo, no, no, no, it's always no, they always turned me down. One big world full of no! And then Amos came along. Safe, sweet Amos. Who never says no. Ohh. (coy giggles) I've never done this before, but you know, it is such a special night and you are such a great audience! And, and, I just really feel like I can talk to you, you know? So forget what you've read in the papers, and forget what you've heard on the radio because, because, because I'm gonna tell you the truth. (giggles) Not that the truth really matters, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. In the bed department, Amos was...zero. I mean, when he made love to me, it was like, it was like he was fixing a carborator or something, "I love ya, honey, I love ya!" Anyway, I started fooling around...and then I started screwing around, which is fooling around without dinner. Then I met Fred Casley, who said he could get me into vaudeville, but that didn't quite work out like I planned. I guess it didn't really work out too great for Fred either. So I gave up with the whole vaudeville idea, 'cause you gotta figure after all those years - opportunities just pass you by. (sings) But it ain't, oh no no no no, but it ain't. (speaking again) And now, if this Flynn guy gets me off, with all this publicity, I got me a world full of YES!."_

And in a single beat, Annaleise began her required song, sang a capella, but really, in her head she imagined as if she were in the theatre, the auditorium fulled with patrons and music accompanying her as she sang.

_"The name on everybodies lips is gonna be: Roxie_  
_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be: Roxie_  
_I'm gonna be a celebrity,_  
_That means somebody everyone knows,_  
_They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair,, my teeth, my boobs, my nose._

_From just some dumb mechanics wife, I'm gonna be: Roxie_  
_Who says that murder's not an art?_  
_And who in case she doesn't hang,_  
_Can say she started with a bang?_  
_Roxie Hart!"_

* * *

**Two weeks later. Spring Break. Upper West Side of Manhattan, Idunn and Adgar's enormous house. **

-ding dong-

"Adgar! Adgar they're here!" Idunn sang as she peered through the front entrance windows of the enormous house.

"I'll be down in a few minutes, love. I say hello!" Adgar called from his study.

"Always in that darn study of yours, unbelievable." Idunn said under her breath, making sure her hair was in place, clearing her throat as she turned the doorknob, her face lighting up as Annaleise and Ellie smiled widely on the doorstep. "My girls!" She wrapped her arms around the sisters shoulders, Annaleise and Ellie nuzzling against their grandmother's arms.

"Bestemor!" They said in unison.

"My goodness, you've gotten so big!" Idunn exclaimed, looking over both girls from head to toe, her eyes focusing right on Ellie's newly dyed hair. "What in the world did you do to your hair, Ellie?"

"Oh, this?" Ellie asked, pulling a few strands of hair over her shoulder. "It was time for a change, I suppose."

"Well, it's lovely, elske." Idunn smiled, turning her head to Annaleise, the blonde now a few inches taller than her sister. "My goodness, you've grown."

"I have yet to tower over mor and far, but I'm pretty sure I'm done growing." Annaleise smiled.

"You're far from done elske," Idunn said, taking the girls by the arms. "Where are your parents?"

"They had to take Laurence to the pharmacy to get some allergy pills. Poor kid was sneezing all seven hours on the way here," Ellie replied.

"Yes, he gets that from his grandfather, that's for sure," Idunn smiled. "Well, since you two are here, why don't you tell me your plans for next year." She said, leading them into the living room, a rolling cart of at least eight different sodas and syrups next to the davenport. "But first, soda? Water?"

"Sprite is fine, thanks," Ellie smiled.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple if you have any cherries," Annaleise piped up.

"You're in luck," Idunn said, plopping the last two maraschino cherries into the drink, passing it to Annaleise, the plain sprite to Ellie. "You get the last two."

"Oo, I feel special." Annaleise giggled as she took a sip of her drink.

"So, you two are graduating this June," Idunn said, taking a seat across from the girls on the davenport.

"So that's what all the hype's about," Annaleise sarcastically said, looking to Ellie.

"Don't look at me, this is the first I've heard about it," Ellie winked, Sprite in hand.

"You're just like your aunt," Idunn sighed. "I hear you've put in a few applications to a few of the universities in Maine, right Ellie?"

"Mmhm!" Ellie replied, setting her drink down. "I didn't hear back from any of the universities in Maine, but I did hear from Brown, Elis Culinary and Yale, but I think I'll be keeping it close to home and stick to Elis."

"That's good to hear," Idunn said. "Your mother is an alumni. I take it you inherited her incomparable baking skills."

"I did indeed. Comes in handy when you're the Senior Treasurer and have to make things for people who need to stay awake for class council meetings."

"You do make wonderful cupcakes, elske. And you Annaleise. Did you hear back from any of the colleges?"

"I did." Annaleise said, taking another sip of her drink. "Washington State, NYU, Juilliard-"

"Darling, did you say Juilliard?" Idunn asked, her brow raised.

"I did, why?"

"Well, it's not that much of a surprise, but Juilliard is one of the most difficult schools to get into! Your application letter must have taken ages to write."

"Well...actually bestefar helped me write it. And..well, he does have a few connections with the big wigs at Juilliard." Annaleise blushed, taking a gulp of her Shirley Temple.

"Have your parents helped you decide on which school you'll be attending?" Idunn asked. "NYU is nice, of course. Somewhat close to here, but Juilliard. Oh it's wonderful."

"Didn't you go to Juilliard, bestemor?" Ellie asked .

"For about a month, but back then, your grandfather and I had just gotten married, as well as expecting your mother a few short months later. The class demands back then were a bit different, but still quite vigorous. We moved back to Norway right after your mother was born, then back to New York after your aunt turned five. And in those eight years in Norway, I received my Bachelors in English and taught Elementary school until your mother was in middle school. My dreams of becoming an actress were short-lived when your mother was born."

"I didn't know that," Annaleise said. "Leave it to mor to ruin everything," She snickered, Ellie elbowing her in the arm. "Ow! Rude.."

"But, enough about me. Have you had your audition yet?" Idunn curiously asked as Adgar entered the room, a box of Belgian chocolates in his hand.

"Audition? Audition for- oh! Right, Juilliard. When is it, elske?"

"Oh, I-um, already had it. Two weeks ago, some of the school reps came to our auditorium and auditioned the four applicants, including myself."

"Really now?" Adgar asked. "And how did it go?"

"Well...I guess you could say I'll be starting in the fall." Annaleise nervously laughed, biting her lip.

"Elske, that's wonderful!" Idunn exclaimed.

"Your mother and father must be thrilled. Did you tell them the moment you got your letter?" Adgar asked, taking a seat by Idunn.

"Uh..well Mor and Far don't exactly know that I'm starting in the fall."

"Darling, you never told them?" Idunn asked. "When did you intend on telling them?"

"Graduation?" Annaleise nervously asked. "I really don't know. I'm afraid to even mention the name of it to her."

"Well, for what it's worth, your grandmother and I are always one-hundred percent behind you, no matter what. Right, dear?'

"That's exactly right, Adgar." Idunn smiled. "You are just like your mother girls. She aimed very high for what she wanted and she got it. I just wish she would let you do the same."

"Well, she IS our only mother. And to be honest, as much as I love that bakery, I don't see myself running it like Ellie does on her holiday breaks. She's much better at it than I am."

"It's true." Ellie admitted, popping the chocolate in her mouth. "I believe that once I take over the bakery, it's going to get more business than it ever has before."

"I'm sure it will, Ellie. And speaking of the bakery," Adgar asked. "How is it?"

"I HEARD BAKERY!" A voice rang from the front entrance of the house.

"We're in here!" Idunn shouted, picking up her glass of champagne.

"I see you two have found the chocolate," Elsa joked, giving her mother and father a hug.

"We almost ate all of it," Annaleise winked.

"Elsa, where's Jack and Laurence?" Idunn asked.

"Laurence is currently napping in the car, and Jack is on his way in."

"Allergy medicine knock the poor kid out?" Ellie asked.

"Like it usually does," Elsa sighed, pouring herself a glass of champagne. "I have sincere apologies from Anna, Kris and Anders. They won't be able to make it tonight."

"That's a shame," Idunn replied. "Oh! That's right, Anders has a band concert, doesn't he?"

"Anders works great magic on the triangle," Annaleise giggled.

"He doesn't play the triangle, dummy. He plays the French Horn." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"They get it from you and your sister," Adgar whispered to Elsa, taking a seat in the free chair next to him.

"It came from somewhere that's for sure." Elsa said, taking a sip of champagne.

"I'm not late am I?" Jack asked from the hallway. "Had to make sure Laurence was out like a light before coming inside."

"Not at all, Jack," Idunn smiled. "Champagne?"

"I'm the designated driver. I better not."

"Why don't you all stay here for the night? It doesn't make much sense to drive back seven hours and be dead-tired by the time you get home." Adgar suggested.

Jack looked to Elsa, mouthing "why not?" Elsa slightly rolled her eyes, sighing as she agreed to stay the night. "Fine, but we need to get going before noon."

"Wonderful!" Idunn explained. "We'll have breakfast together and see you off. Now, Ellie. Tell us about the bakery. I've heard your mother say great things about it, but we want to hear it from you."

"It's doing great bestemor. I go there after school every day to help out. And it's odd because the busiest times are when I decide to show up."

"Well, one of those people that happens to come by EVERY day at that time is Fritz." Annaleise muttered under her breath.

"Fritz? Who's Fritz?" Idunn asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh, Fritz," Ellie blushed. "He's..uh..a friend."

"Boyfriend." Annaleise whispered into her cup.

"Is this the Fritz your mother keeps talking about?" Adgar asked. "The one who seems to not have the best reputation at your high school? Fritz Thune, was it?"

"Far!" Elsa exclaimed, placing her champagne on the table. "I NEVER said that!"

"It's not that he has a bad reputation, bestefar," Ellie said. "He...just doesn't have many friends. Well, besides Bjørn, Annaleise and I."

"He really is a nice boy, father. He is a bit rough around the edges, but he's a good kid!" Elsa explained.

"Fritz may not come from a great family, but he cares about Ellie. Believe it or not, he was the first one to be there when Ellie had her appendix taken out." Jack said.

"Appendix or not, I'm not sure he's right for Elisabeth," Adgar stated. "I want what's best for her, Elsa. You should want the same for your daughter."

"You're not her mother, far." Elsa slightly growled. "Were you the one who spent hours in labor with her?"

"Elsa, you're not getting my point."

"Oh I am, far." She glared. "Ellie is almost at that age where she can make her own decisions about her life. You're not her father. You're her GRANDFATHER."

"Elsa, Adgar, stop this!" Idunn loudly exclaimed, smacking her glass of champagne on the end table.

"Elsa, listen to me. That boy and Elisabeth is one thing, but your daughter's education is much more important than some boy!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!" Elsa cried. "For the last six months, Ellie and I have spent HOURS looking through endless brochures, applications and websites for colleges. And it's taken us at least two weeks to narrow it down to two! You don't-"

"You left home for a boy, Elsa. Surely you don't want Elisabeth to make a mistake and get dragged into a bad crowd."

"Annaleise, Ellie and Laurence wouldn't be here if I didn't leave home! Ellie is more than ready to live her life however she wants to!"

"Well, that doesn't seem to be the case for her sister, Elsa."

"What are you talking about?" Elsa growled.

"I'm talking about Annaleise, Elsa Marie!" Adgar said, shooting straight up from his chair.

"Bestefar, please don't-"

"If she wants to go to Juilliard, she should go to Juilliard! We can get her a full-ridden scholarship so she can go for her dream! We know people! If you would just listen to her, she would have already told you she's been accepted and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Wait..why are we talking about Juilliard, she knows her father and I have told her over and over, Juilliard isn't going to happen!" Elsa exclaimed, looking to Annaleise, her daughter's face red and on the verge of tears. "Elske, why haven't you-"

Annaleise's lip quivered, pushing herself up from the couch, running out of the living room and up the stairs to one of the many spare rooms, slamming the door behind her. Ellie stood up from her seat, walking over to Elsa, grabbing her arm. "You mad at her?"

Elsa looked to her daughter, taking a deep sigh as she kissed Ellie on the forehead. "No elske. I do need a word with her though."

* * *

"Annaleise, come out," Elsa said as she walked down the hall, opening every room, stopping at the locked door. "I think you owe your father and I an explanation about you supposedly being accepted into a school we said you shouldn't be going to."

"Go away!"

"Annaleise Freyja," Elsa pulled on the doorknob. "You can say goodbye to your summer in Norway if you don't come out in five seconds."

Annaleise unlocked the door, her arms crossed as she sat on the bed, turning away from her mother as Elsa took a seat next to her. "So, Ellie must have had a hard time trying to pick ONE college," Annaleise sarcastically said. "Heaven forbid the bakery burns down and SHE has to step up to help."

"Annaleise, drop the attitude," Elsa said. "You know your father and I told you that Juilliard-"

"Isn't the right school. Acting is a dying art. Apparently Ellie's dream drive is much more important than mine. I love theatre, mor! Music, art, acting, it's an art, just like anything in the culinary profession. Why are you letting do what SHE wants, and when I want to go to a school that can improve my skills as an aspiring actress, you shoot the very mention of it down!?"

"Annaleise, we want the best for BOTH of you, you know that!" Elsa exclaimed. "The only reason we don't want you going to Juilliard is because it's hard. Not everyone that goes to that school makes it to be the biggest actress in Hollywood! What will you do when you can't get a decent gig or job after you graduate? You can't just assume you'll be in Hollywood the second they hand you that diploma!"

"I can be if I work hard enough," Annaleise mumbled under her breath. "Why can't you and papa just be happy that I found school that is willing to test MY talents and make them better?! I clearly remember you telling Ellie ad I that we should do what we think is right! My heart is telling me I need to go to Juilliard! Ellie is more than willing to help with your and far's bakery because that's what she wants to do! I have no desire to take over that stupid bakery!" Annaleise quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had just shattered her mother's feelings. "N-no, i-I didn't mean that-"

Elsa took a slight breath in, standing up from the bed and walking to the door in a slight huff. "You'll come down for dinner and we'll discuss this when we get home." Elsa coldly replied. "And not another word about Juilliard until then." She said, closing the door behind her, Annaleise throwing one of the plush pillows at the door once her mother left the room. Once Elsa stepped foot into the hallway, tears spilled from her eyes, her right hand wiping the tears as they fell down her cheeks.

_I just want what's best for her. For both of you._

Annaleise sniffled, embracing her pillow as she began to sob into the never-ending sea of sheets and pillows. "WHy can't I follow my dream? Why?" She sobbed. She closed her eyes, grasping the pillow tighter and tighter.

-to be continued-


	48. Crown Princesses of Arendelle

_**A month after the birth of the princesses**_

Despite being barely a month old, the news about the newborn princesses spread all over the surrounding kingdoms, even into faraway countries such as Scotland, Denmark, Finland and even France. Lords, Ladies, Kings and Queens came to pay their homage to the newborn princesses bringing, them gifts from near and far. And in that group of noble families, hailing from the nearby kingdom of Olkstad, King Stefan and his Wife Queen Alexandra, along with their daughter Alexandria and her son Bjørn were specially invited to attend the christening of Princess Annaleise Freyja and Elisabeth Petra. For in twenty-one years time, Bjørn and Annaleise were to be wed, per-determined months earlier by Queen Elsa and Jack, as well as the queen and king of Olkstad.

People filled the throne room nearly to the brim, eagerly awaiting to get a first glimpse of the princesses. Elsa and Jack kept the two girls in a shared bassinet between the two thrones, both of them reaching in and stroking the princesses cheek every-so often as they sweetly smiled upon the wide-awake princesses faces. "Hallo, elske," Elsa would whisper, one of them grabbing her index finger as she snapped a few snowflakes over the bassinet. Turned her head to the crowd, Alexandra and Stefan smiling happily as Stefan waved Bjørn's hand in the air.

"Say hello to Queen Elsa, Bear," Alexandra smiled.

Elsa softly chuckled, waving back to the prince, Bjørn hiding his face in his grandfathers shoulder. "He's a cutie, isn't he?" She whispered to Jack.

"He is a handsome prince," Jack replied. "And to think that handsome prince is betrothed to this little lady," He said, booping Annaleise's tiny nose. "Don't you think it's time we should show them off," Jack leaned over and asked his wife.

"I wouldn't call it showing them off, but we should probably introduce them to the outside world," Elsa replied, picking the red haired princess up gently, Jack taking the ebony princess in is arms, the guests turning their attention to the queen and king.

"Presenting their royal highness's, Princess Elisabeth Petra," The bishop dipped his thumb in a goblet of water, placing his thumb on the princesses forehead, making the sign of a cross over her forehead as she giggled in Jack's arms. " And Her Royal Highness Annaleise Freyja, future Queen of Arendelle." The bishop did the same with Annaleise, looking up to Elsa as he softly whispered, "Your majesty, the crowns?"

"Crowns," Elsa softly said. "Oh! Right," she said, reaching into the bassinet and pulling out the two royal christening crowns. She handed them to the bishop, holding it up to the crowd as he said, "May the princesses grow in the footsteps of their parents. I now crown thee, Annaleise Freyja," He placed one of the crowns on Annaleise's fuzzy read head. "And Elisabeth Petra," Onto Elisabeth's head went the next crown. "Crown Princesses of Arendelle."

"Those are my nieces," Anna smugly smiled to Lord Bufase.

"I know that, your highness," Lord Bufase replied, trying to withhold the snark.

"They're absolutely lovely, Anna," Cecily, Lord Bufase's wife replied.

The bishop placed the crown upon Annaleise's head, the princess softly giggling in Elsa's arms, Elsa placing a soft kiss on her fuzzy head. The crowd applauded, the princess having no clue whatsoever what was going on. Elsa and Jack looked to each other and nodded, stepping down so they could let the guests meet the two sisters.

"Oh, Elsa," Queen Lia of Denmark cooed. "They're lovely."

"Thank you, Lia." Elsa smiled. "And thank you for the wintry mobiles. They'll love them."

"I had some extra time on my hands," Lia smiled. "Having infants who chose to sleep is a luxury."

"Don't I know it," Elsa chuckled. "They've seemed to fall into a good sleeping schedule. For now."

"Elsa, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long were you prescribed rest?"

"A few weeks, followed by taking it easy for at LEAST four to five months," Elsa sighed, placing a sleepy Annaleise on her shoulder. "I'm not looking forward to it. Well, sort of. A queen needs a break at some point, right?"

"Of course," Lia winked. "Oh! Isn't that Alexandria and her son Bjørn?" She asked, looking to her left.

"Indeed it is," Elsa replied. "Bjørn and Annaleise are betrothed, and it's quite convenient for both of our kingdoms being so close."

"You know what," Lia looked back to Elsa. "Wouldn't it be quite the story if they met, fell in love, and later on found out they were betrothed?"

"I highly doubt that would happen Lia," Elsa replied. "The chances of that happening are very, very slim."

"But it could," Lia said. "You never know."

* * *

"See Bunny?" Jack boastfully smiled. "Told you I'd survive."

Bunny rolled his eyes, feeling a light tugging at his fur. He looked down and saw Ellie sweetly smiling as she ran her tiny hand along his fur. "Well, hello there little lady," Bunny smiled, Jack passing her off to him. "You're pretty darn cute, you know that?" He cooed, Ellie snuggling close to his fur. "Sleepy little thing."

"They do have a tendency to do that," Jack snickered.

"And I hear you get diaper duty while Elsa's trying to get shuteye, right?"

"EH heh" Jack sarcastically laughed. "This one though," He said, kissing Ellie on the cheek. "Is the sweetest little baby I've ever met."

"She takes after Elsa. I can see it."

* * *

"Well hello, stranger," Queen Alexandra smiled as Elsa made her way to the Fjelstad clan, her hand against the back of Annaleise's head as the princess slept upon her shoulder. "Oh Elsa, she's lovely."

"Thank you, Alexandra," Elsa replied. "And Bjørn is quite the handsome little prince as well."

"He sure is," Stefan chuckled, Bjørn bouncing up and down in his arms. "Bjørn , say hello to the lovely young princess you're betrothed to." HE said, Elsa turning around so Annaleise's face met the princes.

"Nnga!" Bjørn exclaimed, bopping her nose with his hand.

Annaleise wriggled her nose and opened her eyes. She reached out her hand, patting Bjørn on the top of his head and replying, "EE!"

"Aww," Alexandria and a few of the guests happily sighed.

"Bjørn Thackery We- Fjelstad," Stefan smiled.

"Annaleise Freyja Frøberg," Elsa also smiled, wrapping the sleepy princess in her arms.

"They'll be absolutely perfect for each other," Alexandra said.

* * *

**_Seventeen years later._**

"BJORNEY BEAR!" The redhead princess called from the library window, Bjørn in the courtyard with Laurence and Anders.

"Fireball!" He smiled. "Excuse me, gents," He said, rushing to the palace doors, stopping along the way to pick a small bouquet of crocuses.

Annaleise excitedly squeaked, picking up her skirts as she rushed down the staircase and into the main entrance. She paused for a moment, composing herself as she brushed the imaginary dirt from her skirts, taking a slight breath and opening the palace doors, the prince eagerly awaiting her on the palace steps with the bouquet of crocuses.

"Hi," Annaleise smiled, shyly pushing her bangs behind her right ear.

"H-Hi" Bjørn blushed, handing the princess the bouquet of crocuses. "I hear you like crocuses," He smiled, taking her left hand and leading her down the stairs to the left, making their way to the gazebo. "So um...remember that time we fell into the water from that waterfall, then that masquerade ball water incident+thing?"

"Clearly. Why?" Annaleise asked as she placed the bouquet next to her.

"Well, I was uh.." Bjørn nervously laughed. "Wondering if we could..."

"Hm?"

"Could have a re-do?"

"A re-do?" Annaleise raised her eyebrow.

"Y-yeah a re-do of-" Bjørn began, until he was interrupted by Annaleise, who knew exactly what he was asking for, her red lips gently pressed against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This?' She asked, softly giggling as she looked into Bjørn's green eyes.

Bjørn once again blushed, nodding up and down as he drew the princesses head closer, the prince and princess sharing a much better kiss than the last attempt. As they locked lips once more, Ellie and Fritz strolled around the corner, catching sight of the prince and princess in each others arms.

"GET A ROOM!" Ellie shouted. Not moving from her spot, Annaleise raised her hand towards her sister, flicking an orange flame in her direction, Ellie moving back, pulling Fritz back as the flame flew for them. "Honestly, kids these days," She rolled her eyes, looking to Fritz, the young man already beginning to wrap his arms around her.

"I'll say," He replied, Ellie resting her head against his chest, inhaling and letting out a happy sigh.


	49. Just Like Your Mother

**_Meanwhile in LOD: Aurora's Glow_**

_You will get Princess Annaleise as your wife, son." Lord Bufase assured his son. "She always keeps her promises."_

"_Good evening, gentlemen," A voice said from behind the two men. Beowulf and Lord Bufase turned their heads, Annaleise sitting on the cement wall, swinging her legs over the edge, smirking a devious smirk. "Why are you in our palace?"_

"_W-we were...uh.." Beowulf stuttered, dropping his turkey leg on the ground. "Sent! Y-yeah, sent!"_

"_By whom?" Annaleise raised her brow._

"_We were sent by..your parents. Yeah! Your parents to protect you and your sister."_

"_Did you hear that, Elisabeth?" Annaleise asked, running her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks. "Mor and far though we'd need protection from Buttface One and Buttface Two." She said, Ellie learning over the balcony. _

"_Well, well," Ellie laughed, icy spikes rising from her fingertips. "They must have been desperate to ask the Buttface Duo to come protect us." Ellie reached her free hand to her sister, Annaleise accepting the hand, leaping from the balcony and to the courtyard grass, a blizzard of snow and smoke surrounding the sisters. "Why don't you go ahead and send Astrid a message, your graces."_

_An enormous bird-like monster of frozen rock began to form behind the sisters, two wings of hot magma bursting from its back, creating hurricane-force winds, nearly knocking Beowulf and his father to the ground. _

"_Never underestimate the powers of fire," Annaleise furrowed her brow, flames surrounding her entire right hand, the wings of the monster bursting into a orange flame. _

"_And Ice," Ellie frowned, shooting a spray of ice to the two men, freezing their legs and feet to the ground. _

"Y-you're a mon-" Beowulf whimpered, grabbing onto his father's arm.

"Are monsters really what you see two, innocent princesses as?" Annaleise asked, swaying her hips as she walked to the father and son. "I'm sure _monsters_ would be happy to rip you two limb," Annaleise, gently swiped Beowulf's arm. "To limb."

"So Astrid was right," Lord Bufase said. "You're becoming dark just like her."

Annaleise's brow furrowed, her fists clenching as she reached for the Lord's collar. "Say I'm turning dark again," She growled. "I DARE YOU!"

"Now now, princess," He cooed. "There's no need to get upset. You know, now that you're standing right in front of me, she's also right about another thing."

"What's that?" Annaleise frowned, Ellie drawing her dagger from around her hip, under her gown.

"You may not like to admit it," He began. "But from what we've seen, you're just like your mother."

* * *

"Freya," Jack said placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why won't you tell us what went on between you and Pit-, er, Astrid?"

Freya turned her tear stained face to the royal couple, wiping her cheeks as Elsa took her by the arm, comforting her. "I know what it's like to nearly lose a sister because of a small mistake. And," Elsa said, leading Freya to a log. "What it's like to, in a way, lose a child."

"I never thought I would ever have to share the story about what really happened between us," Freya sniffled, pushing her vibrant yellow locks behind her ear. "I guess now's the time to tell someone," She said, looking to Jack and Elsa. "It sounds like just a sisterly feud, I'm sure you and your sister have gone through that turning point in your life where boys are..more import-" Freya looked to Elsa, an eyebrow raised. "Or maybe not," She looked to her hands.

"N-no! Well, it never happened between Anna and I, but I can imagine the struggles between sisters that, well, go on."

"We're actually half-sisters," Freya began. "We have the same mother, different fathers but we're still related, believe it or not. Astrid was the quiet one. She..she always had this goofy smile on her face whenever she had the chance to learn about the world below. You'd think that deities would have no interest whatsoever on mortal lives, but we both did, as did my girls. We were so close when we were much younger. It wasn't until we were older, not so much mature, but older until we found out place in life. My place, of course was in the heavens with my feline friends, governing love, beauty, and believe it or not, war. Whereas my sister," She paused, the words on the tip of her tongue, but refusing to come out.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"She went down a different path. That's why my daughter, yourself and your daughters have the magic you do." Freya said, taking Elsa's hand. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have your ice magic."

"You've got that right, sister," A voice snickered from behind the trees.

"Frosts, get behind me," Freya shot up, snapping her fingers in the air, two jaguars coming to her side as she stood defensively with her aura-covered hands in front of her.

"Oh cut the act, Freya," The voice said, a black robed Astrid snickered as she slinked from behind the tree, a Night Mare trotting at her side. "You know as well as I do your power was never strong. Nor will it ever be." She looked to Jack, grinning deviously as she waved to the white haired man. "Well hello there, Frost. Never thought we'd get this far after everything that's happened between us. It seems like yes-"

Jack held Elsa back, his staff ready to strike like a viper if Astrid were to get any closer.

"OH Frost," She giggled. "You know full well that stick won't hurt me. Now put it down before you really hurt someone."

"Stay away, Pitch." Jack growled, holding Elsa tighter, Elsa clinging onto his jacket.

"Still referring to me as Pitch, hm?" Astrid smiled, the mare kneeling to the ground. "Good old days as I recall."

"I've done it before, I can do it again, Astrid," Freya sneered.

"I'm sure you can, Freya. But you don't have it in you to do it."

"You wanna bet?"

"No, not really." Astrid replied, giving a yawn as she stretched her arms. "By all means, you can try to kill me. I'd like to see you try to do it again."

Freya softly growled under her breath, finally releasing her stance as she looked away into the forest.

"Unless you want two less princesses in the world, you're going to need me alive. Isn't that right, Eros?" Astrid cooed to the mare. "You know what, I think there's something you might want to see. All three of you actually."

"Oh, knock it off Pitch," Jack sneered.

"Elske" Elsa whispered.

"She's stalling us! Our children are in danger! The only thing she's doing is-"

"I'm doing nothing," Astrid said. "I'm just watching the story unfold like it's supposed to." She smiled. "Now, your majesties, as you know, There's two sides to every story, your majesties," Astrid snickered as she waved her hand in the air, a swirl of black smoke hovering to the right of her.

"Now, how long have they been alive," Astrid asked herself aloud. "Has it really been twenty years? Seems like only yesterday when the two little brats were born, quite early in fact. But you know what would be a great bedtime story? How an aurora made such an impact on your lives." Astrid looked to Elsa's abdomen. "If it weren't for the aurora on your honeymoon, well, they would have never existed."

Elsa curled her upper lip, frowning as her fingertips began to frost, Jack holding her hands in his.

"Now, speaking of those girls, why don't we take a peek at what they're up to," She said, snapping her fingers as a mirror appeared from the smoke. "My, my, my," She slightly laughed, twirling her hand, the mirror turning to the queen, kind and Freya. "The tables have been turned." She said as an image of Annaleise and Ellie stood up to Lord Bufase and his son, shards of ice nearly poking Beowulf in the cheek, Annaleise's hands wrapped around Lord Bufase's collar, the fabric turning to ash. "Oh the poor thing, she still can't control it."

Elsa softly gasped as she witnessed the strawberry blonde furrow her brow, taking a step back and raising her hands in front of her chest, standing in the same stance as Freya did, but instead of an aura covering her hands, a purple flame laced her left hand, bright orange flames on her right. Her eyes glimmered a shimmery yellow color, her lip curling up as a black, liquid-like substance dripped from her chest onto the ground. "Look at that," She happily sighed, waving her hand over the mirror, every beat of her heart glowing in purple under her red gown.

" is the blonde?" Jack asked.

"You're joking right?" Astrid asked, quite astounded. "You're telling me you don't recognize your own child? The one you brought into the world first?"

Both Jack and Elsa exclaimed gasped their fears coming true as the young woman turned her head, eyes still glowing yellow as she released a blast of flames past the Lord's face and into the ground, the grass catching on fire. "She's lying!" Elsa exclaimed. "Freya, she's bluffing isn't she?!"

Freya turned her head away from the royal couple, tears starting to stream down her eyes. "I - I'm sorry," She sniffled. "But this time she really isn't."

"Mhmmm," Astrid deviously chuckled. "You did such a fine job of raising them," Astrid applauded. "They really do take after their mother."

"E-Ellie?! Annaleise?!" Elsa exclaimed, thunder rolling above the group.

"It's starting," Freya said, eyes wide as saucers. "It's only a matter of time."


	50. Moving on, pt 6

"_I may not have a strong desire for the boy, but, if it would make my daughter happy," Adgar took a sip of milk from the cup. "I'll talk to him."_

"_Far," Elsa sat the bowl of cereal down on the nightstand, carefully embracing her father. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this."_

_Adgar smiled, running his IV-free hand through his daughters long, platinum blonde locks. "On one condition."_

"_Papa.." _

"_I talk to him one on one before you go back to Maine. Just him and I."_

"_Adgar-"_

"_And then, your mother and I will talk to him. I can't guarantee the results, but if it would make you happy, I'll do it."_

"_Thank you, far." Elsa nodded. "Thank you so much."_

Another hour at the hospital passed as Idunn awaited the discharge of Adgar. After seeing Elsa, his spirits were brightened just enough to lower his anxiety, resulting in a slightly early discharge. Elsa had taken the liberty of bringing everyone else, Jack, Kristoff and Anna, back to the Froberg residence, where they would be granted a well deserved nap. While Kristoff drifted off in the living room, Elsa led Jack up to her room, Jack falling right asleep as his head hit the fluffy purple covered pillows. Elsa quietly laughed as she shook her head, closing the door behind her, only to be greeted by Anna.

"Poor guy," Anna whispered. "Quite the night, huh?"

"It's not every day that you get a phone call at nearly ten at night that your father has been admitted into the hospital for arrhythmia," Elsa said, following her sister into her bedroom.

"Yeah, it's not how I would imagine a first date in what, two years?" Anna asked, plopping onto her bed.

"It's really not," Elsa sighed, taking a seat next to Anna. "Anna?"

"Yeah."

"I found... no, never mind," Elsa blushed.

"WHAT? What did you find!" Anna exclaimed, her smile widening into a grin as she anticipated her sisters reply.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Well duh, it's not like I'm going to go blab it to everyone on the planet. Now spill!"

Elsa softly gulped, leaning closer to her sister. "I-I found a box in the back seat of his car," Elsa began.

"A box huh? Big? Small? HUGE?"

"It was..quite small. I don't think he intended on me seeing it so early though," Elsa blushed, gently biting her lip.

"A small box, not intended for you to...see...yet," And then it hit Anna like a meteorite crashing to earth. "A SMALL BOX. Did there happen to be, I don't know, something small and shiny in there?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure it was a ring-"

"HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU TO MARRY YOU?! FINALLY! OH MY GOSH! ELSA!" Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Elsa and tackling her onto the duvet cover.

"Anna!" Elsa shushed her sister, placing her hand over her sisters mouth. "Shh! You don't know that! It could as well be a promise ring.."

"Elsa, I know Jack. That's no promise ring. That's a one-hundred time upgrade from a promise ring. That's an engagement ring!"

Elsa's face turned three shades of red brighter, beginning to stand up with Anna still attached to her. "I...We...Engaged? N-no! I mean, yes, but...so soon?"

"Elsa," Anna smiled, releasing Elsa from her grasp. "You know just as well as I do that Jack isn't the kind of person that would do that. He loves you, and I know he does. Ever since you spilled juice onto his jacket, I knew you two would eventually fall for each other."

"Anna, I know th-"

Anna smacked Elsa with her pillow. "I'm right? I am."

"You know something, Anna?" Elsa said. "I have this feeling you know more than you're telling me."

Anna "zipped" her lips, replying with a devious smile. "My lips are sealed."

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," A soft voice said as Jack happily slept in Elsa's outrageously comfortable memory foam bed.

"Mm, I don't want any bread," He sleepily replied, turning over to the the right.

"No dummy," Elsa softly chuckled, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, kjekk gutt!"

Jack rolled back over, staring Elsa right in the face, sticking his tongue out at her. He let out a yawn, stretching his arms, nearly smacking her on the left cheek. "Hey!" Elsa said, smacking his hand. "Watch where you're stretching those long noodles of yours," She said, jumping off of the bed and tossing a helmet onto the mattress.

"Mmm," He stretched again. "What the..." It took him a few seconds to register that in his lap, laid a deep black helmet. "Helmet..."

"I won't be having a piece of road for a boyfriend, so you better wear this." Elsa replied, sitting at her vanity and wrapping her braid into a bun.

"Okay, seriously. You know, that was only one time that I hit my head against the windshield of your Beetle," Jack said, rolling out of Elsa's bed. "AND I even replaced it, thank you very much."

"This isn't because of that, elske," Elsa smiled, applying a light layer of pale pink gloss on her lips. "We're going to explore New York in style, like we did before you moved to Maine."

"You mean on "Poofer?" Jack asked, his eyes bright with glee.

"Better than Poofer," Elsa replied, turning to the brunet. "We're taking his little brother Tank." Elsa winked. "But first," She said. "You need a shower."

"I don't smell that bad," Jack said, smelling his arm. "Really, I don't."

"Shower or else no trip. You don't want to be stuck here all day long, do you?"

"Urrg, fine." Jack rolled his eyes, Elsa sticking her tongue out at the brunet as he slumped into the walk-in-bathroom.

"If you want to smell nice, I have some apple shampoo!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack called from the bathroom door as Elsa giggled in her vanity mirror.

"And this is why I love you," She whispered, staring longingly at the picture of her and Jack sharing an ice cream cone at Coney Island after high school graduation.

* * *

"So...this is tank," Jack said, astonished by the size of the ice blue motorbike.

"Tank is Poofer's little brother, and Poofer is now Anna's since she's old enough to ride it by herself," Elsa said, pressing the garage opener.

"So,Tank is just as safe as Poofer, right?" Jack asked, placing the helmet on his head.

Elsa winked, boosting herself onto the motorbike and placing the key into the ignition, turning it and revving the gas. She placed her helmet on, holding her hand out to Jack. "Do you trust me?"

"I take that as a yes," Jack smiled, sitting on the back of the bike. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I got this, Frost," Elsa said, kicking up the kickstand. "Apparently you've never ridden on a motorbike with a Froberg and made it home in one piece."

"Well, you kn-"

"HOLD ON!" Elsa exclaimed, kicking her feet off the ground, the motorbike zooming out of the driveway, giving Jack a slight spook. "Did I scare you?" She asked, watching the road for traffic.

"Nah," Jack lied, holding onto dear life around Elsa's waist. "You just gave me a-"

"Here we go!" Elsa turned the handles to the right, a laugh leaving her mouth as Jack continued to hold on for dear life.

* * *

"Mother, have you seen Elsa?" Anna asked as she pulled a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator.

"You just missed her. Your sister and Jack just left for Coney Island and they won't be back for a few hours." Idunn said, sorting out Adgar's medicine on the table.

"Need any help?" Anna asked, pouring herself glass of apple juice into the clear glass.

"Actually," Idunn turned in her seat, taking her glasses off. "If you could take your father his medicine and a glass of water, you'd be doing me great deal of help."

"So, mor?" Anna asked, getting a glass of water for her father.

"Yes, elske?"

"What exactly is papa going to talk to Jack about?"

"To be honest Anna, he won't tell me. I will try to pry it out of him later and let you know what's going to happen."

"Elsa found the you-know-what in the backseat of Jack's car," Anna whispered.

"The you-know-what," Idunn thought to herself. "OH! THAT! That young man isn't very good at hiding things, is he?"

"I have this feeling he was about to ask her last night, hence the box in the backseat," Anna said, taking a sip of juice. Uncle Kai owes me ten bucks now," She smiled.

"And why's that?"

"We made a bet that Jack would propose to her within six years of dating," Anna said. "And I've just become ten bucks richer."

* * *

**Coney Island adventure in the next chapter!**


	51. Rules for Dating Our Daughters

Rules for dating princesses. Sounds a bit crazy, doesn't it? To Elsa and Jack, they were guidelines to keep the girls safe. Not that Bjørn and Fritz were going to put them in any immediate danger, but having these "rules" were there to make sure nothing bad happens. And what a perfect time to go over the rules with Fritz and Bjørn, especially after the Christmas Morning/Boxing Day incidents. A week after those..incidents, Jack and Elsa sent Frederick and Ida to send notice to Fritz and Bjørn for a chat, a week after the holidays when everything had settled down.

"Good morning boys," Elsa smiled as Fritz and Bjørn took a seat at Elsa's desk.

"God morn, deres majestet," Bjørn and Fritz bowed their head as they sat in the wooden chairs, sitting across from Jack and Elsa.

"I know this is kind of last minute," Elsa began to say. "But during Jul, we may have been a bit...interrogative. I assure you, it's because we just want our girls to be safe when they're with you two." Elsa explained, Jack handing her a piece of paper which appeared to be a list with many, many bullet points inked onto the paper. "My husband and I have set a few boundaries for dat-" Jack cleared his throat. "Courting," Elsa slightly rolled her eyes. "Courting out girls. We've thought long and hard about this list and we do expect to have it followed, is that clear?"

"Of course, your majesty," Bjørn said. "The last thing we would want is for them to be hurt."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Elsa smiled, softly clearing her throat. "Now then, the rules are as follows," She began. "Rule number one. When taking said girls out and about, it will be to only our approved places No exceptions. Rule number two. Ten p.m. Curfew. If they are out any later than that, we will find you."

"You don't want that to happen, do you?" Jack asked, pointing to his staff, resting against the windows, the boys gulping as they shook their heads no. "Because after then is when the monsters-"

"Elske," Elsa nudged her husband. "They're not ten. Now then, moving on," Elsa said. " Absolutely no caffeine after five. Unless you want them to run around like chickens with their heads cut off, be our guest."

"No caffeine after five, got it," Fritz nodded.

"Rule four. There will be NO leaving town for any reason, even to see trolls. As much as you're anticipating on doing so,"

"No trolls. I can assure you, the last thing I would want to do is to take Elisabeth to trolls for no apparent reason." Fritz said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Fritz. Then I can assure you that if you plan to see wildlife, you will be escorted for the duration of the trip with a guard or Frederick. I trust you boys to take them, it's just that the kingdom is on high alert from last weeks...sand incident." Elsa replied, placing the paper on the table.

"If I could wrap my hands around that sandy demon-" Bjørn growled.

"Bear, cool it," Fritz nudged the prince. "You'll get your chance to pop him in the face for hurting Annaleise."

Elsa paused for a moment, remembering that there were two teenage boys courting her teenage daughters. One betrothed to marry the oldest, the other whom the youngest princess happened to meet in the town market one year ago. She folded her hands upon her desk, preparing for the second-to-last-rule that was extremely important. A rule that even applied to Anna and Kristoff before they were wed. "Now I know you're at that age where you have..feelings for one another, but until you are in a committed relationship AND wed, hand holding will be the only physical touch allowed. "Any other promiscuous behavior and/or touch will NOT be tolerated. The palace has eyes and ears, you two. Everything you two do will be closely monitored." Elsa looked at Fritz. He knew exactly what she meant, and didn't have to vocally refer to the incident in the library during Jul.

_**Boxing Day, last week**_

_"Ellie, Ellie wake up."_

_"Mmhm, Fritz.." Ellie giggled as she slowly opened her eyes, She rubbed her eyes, looking right at Fritz. "Good morning." She said, caressing his chin._

_Fritz smiled and gave Ellie a good morning kiss, Ellie wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him give a slight bite on her neck, oddly finding it quite nice. He took Ellie's hand and kissed it._

_"Did we sleep here...all night?" Ellie looked at the clock. Nine in the morning._

_"We-we did. N-nothing happened! I promise."_

_Ellie sat up and tossed her hair back, yawning and standing up, holding her hand out for Fritz. He took her hand, moved his foot a bit too far out and tripped backwards, falling onto the couch, bringing Ellie with him, landing on his chest._

_x x x_

_"Hmm, the door's open." Elsa said to herself._

_She opened the door to the library, the first thing welcoming her being Ellie on top of Fritz._

_"M-MOTHER?!"_

_"E-ELISABETH PETRA FROST!"_

_"MOTHER! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"._

"I can assure you, Queen Elsa," Fritz began to say. "It won't happen again."

"Now, as for the last rule," Jack said, floating behind the chairs that the boys sat in, his hands upon their shoulders. He knelt down and peered between their shoulders at Elsa. "The most important one of all," He said, pulling the chairs back from the desk, nudging the boys to the queen, Elsa nodding her head in the direction of the window. Bjørn and Fritz looked to one another, nodding as they made their way to the office window that looked over the courtyard. Sitting under the snow-covered gazebo, wrapped in an enormous fleece blanket and sipping piping hot cocoa from large purple mugs, sat Annaleise, Ellie, Johanna and Hilde, giggling and watching the snow fall from the sky.

Elsa stood up from her seat, Jack following her. They both placed their hands on their shoulders, smiling as they both brought their faces closer to the boys ears.

"Keep them safe," Elsa softly said.

"No matter what." Jack added


	52. Help Me Bring them Back!

**"So, your powers, they suddenly went "poof" earlier eh?" The Doctor asked, holding a tablet-like contraption in his hands.**

"_You'd think that he'd want to see both of us...darn alien.." _Annaleise growled as she placed her near on the slightly cracked-open TARDIS door, Alex in her arms, halfway asleep.

"T-they did," Elsa hesitated. "And you of course heard Annaleise's side."

"_Damn right you did,"_

"Well, Elsa," The Doctor said, handing her a tablet-like contraction. "I think I might know why your powers have suddenly "ceased" for the moment." He said, pressing a green button on the screen. "Place both of your hands on the screen, I promise you it won't hurt."

"_Careful there alien boy, if you're probing the queen...oh I'll whack you in the nose," _

Elsa nodded, placing her two delicate hands onto the tablet's screen, a light scanning back and forth over her palm. Once the scanning finished, the Doctor took the tablet from her and began reading the diagnostics. "Slightly elevated heart rate, hGC levels are a bit high, you're fatigued, and your estrogen levels are quite high as well. I think I might know why your powers have come to a halt."

"Doctor, what does this have to do with-"

"Elsa, the signs are there." The Doctor said, placing the tablet next to him on the bench, taking her hands. "You mentioned you and your husband took a trip to England a few weeks ago, right?"

"W-we did. Why do you-" Elsa softly gasped. "Am I...?"

"_HOLY HEAVENS ABOVE ARENDELLE!" Annaleise quietly exclaimed. _

"The tablet never lies," The Doctor said. "Elsa, you're-"

"Gravid.." Elsa blushed, placing her hands over her stomach.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Annaleise exclaimed, suddenly covering her mouth with her hand as she whipped around the corner of the blue box, Alex wide awake as she made the corner.

"W-wha?" Elsa asked, the voice of Annaleise slightly startling her.

"I think someone's ears are burning," The Doctor said, proceeding to open the door wider, peering around the right corner. "Ah, so it WAS you," He smirked.

"Eh heh," Annaleise nervously laughed. "Hallo?" She said, Alex letting out a slight sigh.

"It's alright your majesty," The Doctor smiled. "It's nothing but a curious young lady and sleepy baby."

Annaleise slightly gulped as she peered into the TARDIS, sheepishly waving to the queen as Elsa stared back at her, her other hand supporting Alex's head as she continued to sleep. "I-uh...sorry about that," She nervously smiled. "I guess I'll be going now," She turned to leave, Elsa quickly standing up and grabbing the young woman's wrist. Her icy blue eyes stared into Annaleise's with a bit of shock and fear, the queen biting her lip. "Or..I can stay, it's no problem."

"You know what," The Doctor said. "How about," He said clapping his hands together. "I leave you two to..uh..talk? For a little while and then we can see why this is happening, hm?"

"Yeah, that's..that's fine," Annaleise said, taking a sear next to the queen. "I'll let Ellie know when we're done."

"Sound like a plan," The Doctor said, closing the door behind him. "I'll be inside if you need me,"

"So," Elsa sighed, taking a seat on the floor, her back leaning against the edge of the bench, Annaleise following her lead. "I guess you heard everything," She blushed.

"Well not EVERYTHING," Annaleise leaned into Elsa. "But I did catch that last part."

Elsa softly sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew her legs close to her chest. She stared at the ground as Annaleise wriggled her feet as her legs straightened out. "To be honest, it doesn't look like it, but I really am, and I mean REALLY frightened right now," Elsa admitted. "I don't know which is worse, my anxiety rising because of the fact my powers might not come back or because of," She pointed to her stomach.

"Squeaky?" Alex yawned, Annaleise kissing her on the forehead.

"Mmm, squek- squeaky?" Elsa cocked her eyebrow as she looked right at Annaleise.

"Well, that's what Alex was known as before she was...well, Alex," Annaleise replied, stroking the four month old's chubby cheek. "I know exactly how you feel, Elsa. Being a first time mom came as quite a shock to me, especially in the first few months." Annaleise re-adjusted herself, Alex letting out a slight squeak as her mother moved. "Sorry baby girl," Annaleise apologized. "Would you like to hold her?"

"M-me?" Elsa asked. "Well, sure!" Elsa smiled, holding her arms out as Annaleise placed Alex into the queen's open arms. "Well hello there," Elsa cooed, Alex reaching her chubby arms to the queen, smiling a gummy smile.

"She likes you," Annaleise said. "She usually doesn't get that excited when her grandmother holds her."

"So...your mother looks exactly like..me?"

"If you looked into a mirror, it's like looking right back at your reflection."

"Uh uh," Elsa said, looking back to Alex. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, hit me."

"How did you handle learning you were going to be a..well, first time mother?" Elsa shyly asked, resting Alex against her folded arm.

"Well, to be honest, I was just like you were a few minutes ago. Only except for having a Time Lord give a diagnosis, my sister-in-law gave me the news after I fainted on stage. I'm pretty sure I threw up before fainting, and I think before and after finding out. It's kind of a blur." Annaleise explained. "Not to scare you or anything, but you do get pretty nauseated and it sucks."

"I could imagine it does," Elsa said. "Didn't your sister say you had an accident while you were at school? Something..fell on you?"

"Oh that! Yeah, a light fixture fell on me right after our final bow during the Winter Showcase at the school I was attending. I guess that's what I get for running away from home to go to an acting school," Annaleise said, bringing her legs up to her chest.

"You really ran away from home?"

"Yeah," Annaleise admitted. "We didn't exactly see eye to eye when I was younger. I guess it's kind of like when you and-" Annaleise stopped herself.

"Me and who?"

_Crap! They aren't even born yet... _"Sorry, I uh...got kind of distracted there. ANYWAYS, back to our conversation. I had surgery on my pelvis, they fixed the crack from the light fixture, and even a few years later, our doctor kept a really REALLY close eye on me once this little lady got a bit bigger. She rested on a really super sore spot and sometimes it was just EXCRUCIATING-" She looked back to Elsa, her mouth slightly agape. "Oh no, I'm scaring you! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean for this to turn into a horror story."

"N-no! It's alright really. From what I've heard, it's different for every woman."

"Y-yeah, that's true," Annaleise said. "But being a mother, it's...it's hard, but it pays off tenfold. If you didn't marry who you did, my mother and aunt wouldn't be here, and neither would my sister and I."

"You're..welcome, I suppose?"

"Awkward..." Annaleise gulped. "In other words," She placed her hand upon Elsa's shoulder. "It's not as scary or horrible that people make it out to be. Sure you might throw up a bit, get swollen joints and crave things you absolutely hate, but it was absolutely worth it. I can assure you though, you will get HUGE. Like, it's going to take a lot of effort to move, I can tell you that."

"Well I'm glad to know these things," Elsa smiled. "I'm...looking forward to it, I guess?"

"And honestly, the best part is when you first feel her..or him, move. You keep anticipating the movement for so long and when you only feel bubbles or slight flutters, it's frustrating. This little lady woke me up in the middle of the night when I first felt her kick. Right, elske?" Annaleise tickled Alex under her chin.

"Aaa" Alex replied, grabbing her mothers hand.

"And trust me," Annaleise smiled. "I think you're a...you'll be a great mother. I'm certain of it."

"You really think?"

"I do, " Annaleise smiled, reaching for her daughters forehead, a small flurry of snowflakes dancing upon her fingertips. "And I bet there's a great explanation as to why I have colder hands than ususal," She said, flexing her hands in front of her.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out," Elsa replied. Annaleise lifted herself up, reaching her hand to Elsa and helping her up. "Thank you."

"No problem...grandma," Annaleise giggled.

"I'm not that old!" Elsa exclaimed, Alex squirming in her arms.

"Well technically you'd be over a hundred and fifty years old if you were still alive today.."

"You've certainly developed the Frøberg snark, that's for sure," Elsa rolled her eyes as Alex bonked her head against her arm. "She's awfully warm," Elsa said, her hand placed gently on the blondes forehead.

"Poor kid has a cold," Annaleise said. "I think we should take her inside. Say, how about we give you some first-hand experience with a sick infant."

"I suppose it won't hurt," Elsa replied. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"I think- oh you little stinker!" Annaleise exclaimed as she smiled widely at Alex. "Should we let great-great-great-great-great-great grandma do the honors?"

"Whaaaat honors?" Elsa cocked her brow.

"Mmmh," Annaleise cleared her throat. "I'll give you a hint-" Annaleise began to say, her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took the slender phone from her pocket and answered it. "We're just finishing up in her, what's up?"

"Annaleise, you two need to get in the house right now," Ellie's voice said over the phone.

"Why? A swarm of Cybermen aren't surrounding our parents house, are they?"

"IS everything alright?" Elsa asked.

"No, but a swarm of angry, flying saltshakers are a mere mile away so unless you two want to be disintegrated to dust, you'd best book it back. And I really hope Elsa gave you some pointers on how to use those ice powers."

"She hasn't yet..why?" Annaleise asked, leaning against the control panel, "vworp" sounds coming from the complicated machinery. "Oops.."

"Annaleise, what did you do?" Both Elsa and Ellie asked.

"I really hope the Doctor has some extra diapers for Alex because," Annaleise replied, the TARDIS doors locking behind them. "I'm pretty sure this blue box is leaving the vicinity," She bit her lip.

"WHAT?!" Ellie shouted into the phone, rushing to the window. She gasped as the blue box began to disappear from the year. "ANNALEISE!"

"ELSA!" Anna shouted, joining Ellie at the window.

The TARDIS began to shake, knocking Elsa and Annaleise around the control panel, Elsa grasping onto the railing. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Elsa replied, her had flying up to her mouth.

"HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING?"

* * *

"Doctor, how do they stop the TARDIS?!" Ellie called to the Time Lord.

"Well, that might be easier said than done," The Doctor replied. "Any slight touch to the panel by an inexperienced TARDIS flier results in a one way ticket to a random place in space and time."

"Well THAT'S JUST GREAT," Ellie threw her hand up, her phone tossed in the air, Anna catching it. "First Daleks, ice magic, and NOW my sister and five-times great grandmother and niece are probably halfway around the world in the 1400's!"

"Annaleise, is my sister there?!" Anna cried into the phone.

"She-she's busy at the moment!" Annaleise replied, gripping the rail next to Elsa. "I'll have to call you back!" -click-

"WAIT!" Anna said loudly. "She's gone!"

"You," Ellie growled at the Doctor. "You're going to tell me how to get the three of them back, alien boy. I don't care how I don't care how long it takes. YOU are going to help me bring them back!"

"Yes, yes, Ellie," The Doctor said. "But our main concern is getting rid of these Daleks before they destroy your town."

"The Doctor's right, Ellie," Clara sweetly smiled, her hand upon Ellie's shoulder. "We'll get them back soon, I promise."


	53. Thune Family Splices

"Fritz?" Ellie asked as she ran her fingers through Fritz's fine, dark brown hair.

"Hm?" He asked, looking up from his book into Ellie's icy blue eyes.

"Tell me about your family," Ellie smiled.

Fritz sat up, quite confused as to why Ellie would want to know more than what he had told her about his family. He cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the apple tree. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Well, all I know is that you're from Finland, and you live with your mother and two sisters, one who is training to be Dr. Gaither's assistant and the other is eight. For my own curiosity, I want to know more about your family. What your parents did, why you moved to Arendelle, things like that!"

"Well," Frtiz said. "You'll be pretty disappointed when I tell you that my life before coming to Arendelle is pretty boring."

"Aww," Ellie pouted her lip. "Pwease?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"You should have known by now I would have asked you either way." Ellie smiled, leaning against Fritz's chest.

"FINE." Fritz sighed.

"YAY!" Ellie giggled.

"If you fall asleep, it's not my fault."

"Okay, now start from the beginning."

"Beginning, okay. It was a day of wonder, a day of rejoicing. For it was the day that the Thune family began with Sarah Mila Sinisalo and Finland's most wanted, Levi Xander-Dean Thune."

"Most wanted, huh?"

"In all of Finland was there never a more wanted man than my father. Grew up in a freakishly rich family, ran away from home while hanging with the wrong crowds, married my mother after meeting her at a tavern late at night in the dead of wint-"

"WOAH. He married her right after he met her?"

"He had to."

"Why?" Ellie asked, adjusting herself against the apple tree as Fritz placed his book on the grass.

"Well, my mother was...She wasn't a princess or anything. She was from a well known, aristocratic family, and they'd be damned if their eldest daughter gave birth to a child out of wedlock. And that child, was none other than my sister Annika."

"So, wouldn't that mean that Dr. Gaither came from Aristocracy?" Ellie asked.

"In way, yeah. She's my mother's half-sister. My grandfather married twice. The second time was after my grandmother died after having my mom. Now my Aunt Sophia. I barely remember her since she left before I could even begin to hold my own head up to pursue her dream of being a physician."

"I see. Your family sure does have a lot going for them. Continue."

"Well, after Annika as born, they fled to Oslo because of my father's apparent "buddies" who ended up being arrested for robbery. How he weaseled himself out of that is really beyond me. But two years later, Fritz Levi Thune was born."

"I assume that was quite the happy day for your family, right?"

"Not, exactly," Fritz sighed. "According to my mother, my father had other places to be instead of with his newborn son."

"That's..that's horrible!" Ellie exclaimed. "Seriously, who does that?"

"My father. I don't blame him either. Guess he didn't want his son to be a sorry son of a biscuit like he was," Fritz thumped back against the tree trunk, looking up into the swaying leaves. "And in a way, I think it's a good thing I barely knew him for the first few years of my life."

"Frtiz..I'm sorry your father wasn't able to be with you...at all, at that," Ellie began. "It must have been horrible for him to miss the milestones."

"Well, it's his own damn fault he missed it," Fritz said. "He was a loser from a snobby monarchy anyways-"

"WAIT," Ellie said, covering Fritz's mouth with her hand. "Did...did you say..."snobby monarchy"?!"

"I did, why do you ask?"

"Then...oh;...oh my gosh...Mor hasn't gone past the records of your family far enough to know," Ellie blushed. "Y-YOU'RE A PRINCE!" She gasped.

"Yeah? SO what?"

"So what?! Fritz! You're a PRINCE!" Ellie smiled. "Oh my gosh.!" She said, squeezing her cheeks together. "I NEED TO TELL MOR-"

"Wait!" Fritz grabbed the princesses wrist gently, pulling her back down. "Please, please don't tell your mother."

"Well why not? Don't you think she needs to know sooner than later?"

"If I told her, then that gives her one more reason to let you see me, and vice versa," Fritz began. "Those two men that were with the Duke of Weselton, the ones who tried to kill your mother in her ice palace, well, one of those men was the prince of the Thune Bloodline. That one man who escaped while your mother was unconscious in the ice place, that happened to be my father."

Ellie softly gasped, her hand covering her mouth at the second that Fritz mentioned that his father was one of the Duke's men. "N-no...why...why would he ever want to do that? Why would...would you?"

"Elisabeth!" Fritz exclaimed. "I'm not like my father! You know that! I would NEVER do anything to hurt you or the queen, you know that!"

"But...why? Why didn't you tell me you were a prince to begin with?" Ellie's voice shook. "Why did you lie to me and keep this a secret?"

"I NEVER lied to you," Fritz insisted, taking her hand. "I would never lie to you, you know that. I had to keep this a secret because if anyone knew, our family would have to up and leave Arendelle for good. Even my Aunt Sophia would probably be thrown out for being associated with my family."

"Oh Fritz, I didn't mean lie...but...I thought we wouldn't have secrets between each other, you know?" Fritz slightly blushed, pushing his dark locks behind his head as his eyes turned to the ebony haired princess. Ellie smiled and took Fritz's hands in hers, bringing them to her mouth, placing a light kiss on the top of his hands. "Now, you have to promise me NO more secrets between us, got it?"

"OF course, my princess," Fritz smiled, cupping the princesses jaw and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "No more secrets. And,"

"Hm?"

"I.. I will tell your parents about this. Just," He sighed. "Not anytime soon though. I think I might wait until-"

"Later?"

"Yeah. Later sounds good," Fritz agreed with the princess. He pulled Ellie close to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Fritz?"

"HM?" Fritz asked, opening up one eye.

"Levi Xander-Dean Thune," She smiled. "I like the name." She giggled. "When we have children of our own, if it's a boy, that's what we'll call him."

"You're sure you want to name a prince after a thief?"

"Well if it wasn't for the thief, I would never have met you," She sweetly smiled.

"You do have a point," Fritz said, kissing the princess on the forehead. "But what if it's a girl?"

"Certainly not Levi Xander-Dean Thune," Ellie giggled.


	54. The Music of the Night

_**I've been on a Phantom of the Opera kick lately (mainly because i saw it LIVE and holy cow was it great!). I apologize in advance haha.**_

* * *

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Jack asked as a shooting star streaked through the warm August sky. As she laid in the grass, Elsa turned her head to the white-haired young man, sweetly smiling and nodding. The young queen reached her delicate hand to Jack's, their fingers intertwining, Jack squeezing her hand as they looked into the night sky. They laid side by side, Jack pointing out the numerous constellations to Elsa. The young queen found herself mesmerized by the passing by of shooting stars, almost forgetting Jack was even speaking to her. "And there's Leo-" He turned his head, Elsa looking right at him, her eyes fluttering. "What?"

There was a slight moment of silence between the two. Elsa's eyes looked at the grass, then back to Jack. Her red lips slightly opened as she exhaled. "Sing for me?"

"Sing f- You really want me to...sing? That's not my department of expertise," Jack blushed.

"Please?" Elsa asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "No one will hear you except, well, for me and the stars." Elsa began to say, pointing to the open skies around the grassy hills. "Just this once?" Her icy blue eyes looked longingly into Jack's. How in the world could he resist those eyes? That's the thing, he can't. "It doesn't have to be long, just...I need something that will take my mind off of the upcoming visit from the surrounding kingdoms. Please?"

Jack sighed, rolling back onto his back, elevating this legs and pushing himself up in a sitting position. "You really wanna hear my broken pipes, huh?"

"They're not broken," Elsa smiled, still on her back. "They jut need to be used a bit more, that's all."

Jack smiled as he shook his head. He then got an idea, an idea from a certain incident in France that could, in fact, cheer the stressed queen up. He looked up to the stars and picked up his staff, a small flurry of snow swirling at his feet. The small flurry became an icy stem, a bud of petals forming around the top of the stem as he passed the icy creation to Elsa. "I know that Arendelle has been frozen for thirty years," He began. "And when I found out that you had been trapped in an urn, I didn't know what to do."

"It really wasn't much fun, either," Elsa said, rolling onto her side, placing the rose next to her hip.

"And in those years, I traveled. Traveled everywhere. And when I was in France, I heard about this man. A man who lived in the catacombs of a Paris opera house. I found his lair deep under the building, and there was this song that he was singing to this young woman. I-I think he wrote it for her, and...uh...well, I guess I'll share it with you." HE gulped. "I think it was made to sing on a lovely night like this, to a certain lovely...someone." Jack grinned, gently poking Elsa's nose with his index finger.

"Indulge me," Elsa said, scooting closer to Jack, the young man scooping her up as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, you're the one who asked for it." He cleared his throat and looked to the stars.

_"Night time sharpens_  
_Heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness stirs and wakes_  
_Imagination"_

Jack gently kissed Elsa on the forehead, Elsa replying with a happy sigh.

_"Silently the senses_  
_Abandon their defenses,"_

Elsa's face lit up. "Your voice isnt bad at all," She smiled. "It's...it's actually a bit..mesmirising."

_"Slowly, gently_  
_Night unfurls its splendor"_

He began to softly rock Elsa back and forth, a breeze beginning to pick up as crickets began to play their own song in the background.

_"Grasp it, sense it_  
_Tremulous and tender,_  
_Turn your face away_  
_From the garish light of day._  
_Turn your thoughts away_  
_From cold, unfeeling light,_  
_And listen to the music of the night."_

Elsa closed her eyes and began to rock in time with the young man, twirling the rose in her fingers.

_"Close your eyes_  
_And surrender to your darkest dreams._  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._  
_Close your eyes,_  
_Let your your spirit start to soar._  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before,"_

And with a snap of his fingers, a bright explosion of snow appeared in front of them, a moving scene of Jack and Elsa dancing by themselves in what appeared to be the ballroom in the palace. Elsa happily gasped as Jack stood up, offering his hand to the queen. Elsa smiled as she grabbed his hand, stood up and was pulled into Jack's grasp as he twirled the young queen on the hillside.

_"Softly, deftly_  
_Music shall caress you_  
_Hear it, feel it_  
_Closing in around you,_  
_Open up your mind_  
_Let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness that you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night,"_

Jack covered Elsa's eyes with one hand, wrapping his free arm around her waist. He held his staff in the air and lifted themselves into the air, the wind flowing through Elsa's braid, loosening it as they rose higher into the sky.

_"Let your mind_  
_Start a journey through a strange new world_  
_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before_  
_Let your soul take you where you long to be._  
_Only then can you belong to me,"_

Weightless and free-floating were the queen and her love. Jack uncovered Elsa's eyes, the queen loudly gasping as she saw how far up they were in the sky. Quite spooked, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, the two coming to nearly a standstill, just floating above the palace gates.

_"Floating, falling_  
_Sweet intoxication,"_

Jack softly kissed her neck, Elsa happily sighing as they reached the balcony attached to her bedchamber.

_"Touch me, trust me,"_

Elsa's hand gently brushed Jack's cheek, looking into his eyes as Jack opened the balcony door.

_"Savor each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin_  
_Let your darker side give in,"_

Elsa yawned, her eyes now heavy with sleep. Jack scooped the queen up in his arms, opening the door with his foot.

_"To the power of the music that I write_  
_The power of the music of the night."_

Gently, and without waking her, Jack placed Elsa in her bed, covering the now sleeping queen with the blue duvet that covered her bed. He knelt down and kissed Elsa on her soft, red lips, taking the rose from her hand and placing it on the nightstand. "I love you, Elsa Marie Froberg," He whispered. Jack tapped his staff on the floor, instantly zooming out into the night sky. Elsa's nose slightly twitched, cuddling closer into her pillows.

"Jeg elsker deg, Jackson Overland-Frost," She smiled.

* * *

**_A few years later, December_**

Jack and Elsa slept soundly in their bedchamber, turned towards each other. Their peaceful slumber, which had only been for an hour, was broken by a crying prince Elsa slightly groaned, rolling over to her side. Jack stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist. "I've got this," He tiredly smiled.

"You're sure?" Elsa yawned.

"Positive. Now go back to bed. It's almost Christmas Eve." Jack insisted as he dragged himself out of bed, quietly tiptoeing to Laurence's crib. He tiredly smiled as he reached his arms into the crying princes crib, gently picking him up and placing him over his shoulder. "How about we go for a walk, hm?"

Laurence sniffled, burying his face into his father's shoulder. Jack gently patted the princess fuzzy blonde head, opening the door with his foot. He stepped into the hallway and found his way into the library. Jack carried the prince to the window, the snow beginning to fall from the skies as it blanketed the courtyard in a sheet of white powder. He rested Laurence against his forearm, wiping the tears away from the infants red face.

_"You alone can make my song take flight,"_ Jack softly sang, kissing Laurence on the forehead, Laurence letting out a yawn as Jack sat on the couch. He brought the prince to his chest as he covered the both of them with a soft blanket.

_"Help me make the music of the night."_

* * *

**_The Music of the Night belongs to Phantom of the Opera (And Andrew Lloyd Webber + Richard Stilgoe) _**


	55. While You Were Gone pt 1

_**September 7th. Four Days After Entrapment**_

Elsa sat in silence, her face emotionless, inside of the family room. She held Annaleise's reindeer plush in her hand, close to her heart. For four days, the poor queen barely had gotten six hours of sleep, those images of Annaleise's disappearance replaying in her head over, and over again. Not only was it hard on Elsa, it was hard on everyone else in the palace. For those four days, no one in the palace had stirred, not even Ellie and Laurence, who spent sleepless nights in the library looking for a way to try to free their sister.

Anna had barely touched Elsa's shoulder, making her jump as if she were being spooked.

"Wha-Anna?"

"Hey," Anna replied, sitting next to her sister on the couch, draping one of the fleece blankets over her and Elsa's laps.

Elsa replied with a weak smile, resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Elsa, I know I wasn't there to see everything happen, but I know exactly what you are going through."

Elsa looked up at Anna, lifting her eyebrow.

"I was the one who locked you in that urn. For thirty years, even though Arendelle was completely frozen, I thought I had lost you forever. But you know that didn't happen, and neither will that happen with Annaleise. If our children can't find anything in the library, maybe Pabbie knows something about pendants and entrapment. It never hurts to ask, does it?"

"Anna, I was in an urn, and either way someone would have opened it, whether it be accidental or intentional. This is a pendant, not an urn. Maybe the trolls can help. But what if they can't? What if she doesn't find a way out?"

"Knowing her, she probably will. Not right away, but soon enough."

Anna took her sisters hand and held it, reindeer plush still in her fingertips.

"You finally broke her of her silence spell, good job Anna."

"Jack, that's not funny." Elsa scoffed.

"Four days is too long for not saying a word to a husband, Elsa. I don't know if you know this, but Laurence, Anders and Ellie haven't' left that library ever since the day after their birthday."

"Not even once?"

"Well, maybe a few times for bathroom breaks but they haven't left the vicinity for three days."

Ellie came rushing into the room, her eyes red with tiredness but an excited look upon her face.

"Mama, Papa, aunt Anna, I think we might have found something."

"Anders found this book way in the back, buried under lose papers on the desk in the corner. I think we found how to release her."

Elsa and Jack's, along with Anna, faces lit up. They sat on the floor around Laurence and Anders, Anders flipping to the pages he found.

"Okay, so I just happened to find this page by opening it to a random page." He thumbed the old, torn pages to the middle of the book where a drawing of a pendant and an aurora were seen. "Apparently, if the pendant's jewel is in the right spot, the light of an aurora reflects upon the surface, the stone absorbing the light, causing a reaction and releasing whatever was sealed inside. It's been done once before and was successful. The only downside is that the person who recorded the results noted that amnesia would affect the person trapped inside. It didn't say how bad the amnesia was."

"Having at least some memories are better than none, right?" Laurence asked, looking back to Elsa.

_Amnesia._

"I suppose, elskling." Elsa sighed, her eyes looking away to Ellie, her hand supporting her chin as she crossed her legs on the floor. Though it wasn't proper, Elsa got on her hand and knees and crawled to her deep-in thought daughter. She placed her arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close. "Elskling, du er ok?

"I was just thinking, before she got sucked into this," Ellie held her sister's pendant in her hand as the chain fell down her fingertips. "She told me to sing to her, even if she couldn't hear it, she wants me to sing. Didn't happen to mention what she wanted me to sing, but nonetheless, sing."

"Try it." Elsa encouraged Ellie, slightly nudging her.

"I can try." Then, Ellie remembered something from a biology book she had read a few months back. "Wait a minute, I remember reading about something like this in one of the biology books Gerda had us read."

"About singing?" Anna curiously asked.

"Mmhm! I remember it saying that a fetus in the womb can hear his or her mother's low-pitched vocal vibrations, sometimes giving a response after they hear it. Did we do that quite often?"

"One of the two of you was very responsive, that's for sure. Why do you ask?" Elsa wondered.

"I'm thinking that Annaleise told me to sing to her so she could respond in some way. What if she can hear us through that stone and respond if I or anyone else sings to her?"

"There's one way to find out, and that's to sing something to her." Jack agreed.

"Oo, I need to remind Bjørn- Oh, wait. You're still a bit sore about the whole thing with him and Hans, aren't you." Ellie asked.

"I'll speak to both Bjørn and his mother in time. But right now I'm more worried about Annaleise getting out." Elsa sighed, kissing Laurence on the forehead. "How about, you three go take a nap. Your aunt, uncle, father and I will try your theory out, Ellie."

Ellie yawned, Laurence helping her up and walking her back to her room. Anders hugged Anna and followed his cousins out of the library.

* * *

"Kris should be back from the northern mountain soon, until then, let's try singing or talking to her." Anna suggested, Elsa gently handing her the pendant.

"Um, hi Annaleise. The last time I did this was on my birthday a long time ago, a few months before you were born. Uh, if you can hear me, I guess light up? Vibrate? Something?"

Nothing happened.

"Well I tried, how about you go, Jack?" Anna tossed the pendant over.

"Annaleise? Its your father. If you can hear me, just know that we love you, and will find a way to bring you back." Jack gently said to the ruby. Still nothing. "Your turn."

Jack gently placed the pendant in her palm, the chain running over her hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and sighed, a slight smile, and knew exacty what she would say.

"Hallo, elskling, jeg har en sang for deg."

_Vinteren kommer, luften stille og kaldt. årstidene er i endring, og alt er stille._

The pendant began to softly glow red, responding to the sound of Elsa's voice.

"Keep going!" Anna whispered.

"_Snøflak faller og alt sover, innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt. Innsiden av sine hjem der drømmer er dypt._"

As Elsa finished the first verse of the lullaby she used to sing to the girls, the ruby had gone from a faint glow to a bright red shine.

"Jack, Anna! She- she heard me! She can hear me!" Tears of joy streamed down her cheek, Jack excitedly hugging Elsa and Anna joining in.

"Mor, where is the-" Ellie was about to ask where the pendant was, only to notice it had began to glow bright red. "Do you sing to her?!"

"I did, it worked. I sang the lullaby I used to sing to you two. DO you want to sing the second verse to see if she respsonds to you?"

"Uh huh!"

Elsa held the pendant between her and Ellie, allowing Ellie to sing the first part of the second verse.

_"Månen og stjernene skinne så lyse på himmelen, et kart til vandrende barnet passerer._

_en dronning og hennes konge sitte på sin trone,"_

Elsa, Jack and Anna chimed in at the end, the stone keeping its bright red shine.

"_og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt, og tar imot barnet som en gang var tapt."_

"Mama, papa, Ellie, Aunt Anna. I-I hear you. Please, don't leave me."

Jack and Elsa walked hand in hand back to their room, closing the door and lying on top of the sheets, hand intertwined, foreheads rested on one another.

"Well, we learned one thing for sure. She can hear us." Jack tiredly sighed.

"You've got that right." Elsa replied, Jack lifting her chin.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"Hm?"

"I think it was a week before Anna's birthday and you were hoping the girls would hear that lullaby for the very first time?"

"I do, why?"

"I feel like this was the same exact reaction you gave when you felt them move for the first time. Do you remember?"

"I do, and right before a meeting with Stefan and Alexandra. I remember exactly how it happened."

_**-June, 18 years ago-**_

_"Jack."_

_silence._

_"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack."_

_Nothing still._

_"JACK FROST." Elsa groaned, rolling over to her left side on the bed, a wave of nausea pulsing through her body._

_"You rang?" Jack cheerfully rang, floating to the side of the bed where Elsa moaned and groaned from the nausea. "We can always reschedule this," He said, rubbing her back as he sat on the edge, which Elsa had given him enough room to do so._

_"It'll pass. I'm still meeting with them, Jack." Elsa once again groaned, sitting up. She leaned against the backboard, and gave an annoyed sigh._

_"Well in that case, we can finally spend a little time together, just the four of us."_

_"Lovely."_

_"So, do you think they can hear us?" Jack asked, placing his hand upon Elsa's, which was resting right on her ever-growing swell._

_"I'm pretty sure they can hear me more than you, Jack." She lightly chuckled._

_"I'll test that theory." Jack boasted, placing his head right next to Elsa's hand. "Hi girls, are you giving your mother a hard time?"_

_No response._

_"I hear your aunt Anna has been hiding chocolate around the palace again."_

_Nope._

_"Jack, let me try to see if I can work some magic."_

_Elsa began to sing the first few lines of the lullaby, feeling not even a flight flutter. She felt nothing until she finished singing, her eyes widening, sitting up straighter._

_"What?! Did you feel something?"_

_"Start talking to them, just trust me."_

_"Um, hey, its your papa again. Did I tell you that your mother is the sweetest, most loveliest ice wielder in all of the world?" He felt a slight punch to his hand. He looked to Elsa, his eyes wide with excitement._

_"Keep going!"_

_"Oh! We can't wait until we can drink cocoa in front of the fire during Jul, make snow angles, pelt your aunt and uncle with snowballs. Your mother doesn't know this, but I think if we work together, we can pelt her in the back of the head with at least ten snowballs." Elsa smacked jack on the back of the head. "Hey!"_

_"Just you wait, you and Anna will be the ones who get pelted in the face with at least a hundred snowballs." Elsa chuckled._

_Jack looked back to Elsa, a very goofy but happy expression crawling onto his mouth. Elsa blushed and placed her hand upon Jacks cheek. "Soon enough, Frost. Soon enough."_

_ x x x_

* * *

_**December 24th/25th Three Months Later**_

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen."_

The words rang through Ellie's head as she tried to sleep through the calm December night. The snow softly fell into the courtyard, a blanket of white covering the green grass, not her, her mother or father's doing. It was the natural changing of seasons running its course. She lay upon her back, her arms spread upon her pillows like a starfish. Eventually she decided to get up, knowing she wouldn't fall back asleep. She quietly opened her door, tiptoeing into the hallway to the stairs. She couldn't pass up the first snowfall of the year, but this time by herself.

The stairs made a slight creaking sound as she tried to hide the fact someone was up and awake at two in the morning. Finally, she made it to the palace doors, biting her lip and holding her breath as she pressed on the door latch.

-CREEEEEEEEEEK-

"Shh." Ellie shushed the door, knowing quite well she was talking to an inanimate object.

"Finally, free!" Ellie excitedly whispered, taking the first step in the powdery mound that built up at the doorstep.

* * *

-snore-

"Kristoff, you're snoring." Anna groaned, smacking Kristoff with her pillow.

Kristoff groaned and rolled over to the left, his snoring amplified as he lay facing Anna.

"Ugh, I'm getting up."

"Elsa, are you awake.?"

* * *

"Mmhm," Elsa hummed, wide awake as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's snowing."

Jack sat up, looking outside at the falling flakes of snow. He yawned and walked over to the frosted window, Ellie sitting on the wall of the palace, staring over the fjords.

"Looks like Ellie is too, come look." Jack sat on the seat that sat below the window, Elsa joining him.

"She can't resist the calling of the first snow of the year." Elsa sighed, braiding her blonde locks and flinging her braid behind her shoulder.

"She really can't." Jack replied, pulling Elsa in closer.

* * *

"You're missing the first snowfall, sis." Ellie said aloud into the sun pendant.

"Remember getting up at about this time to go play in it while mama and papa thought we were sleeping? When you come back, we'll have to do it again."

Ellie took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and sighed, staring over the greyish-pink horizon.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,_

Ellie sang quietly, the stone faintly glowing red.

_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, you're the queen._

"You owe me big time, Annaleise. I wish you could see this, not like you haven't before, but still."

"Can't sleep?"

"Mother, when did you-"

"That's alright," Elsa winked. "I couldn't sleep either. I usually don't when the first snow falls to the ground."

Elsa swung her legs over the palace walls, holding Ellie's hand, Jack sitting on her right.

"Someone should give me a lift." Anna called from below, wrapped in a fluffy blanket and snow-boots.

"Grab on." Jack smiled, lowering his staff for Anna to grab onto.

"Woah!" Anna stood between Ellie and Jack, sitting right between. "It's funny how the first snow affects a person, isn't it?"

"It really is, Anna. It really is." Elsa sighed.

"Since we're all-well, most of us are out here, do you want to build some snowmen?"

Elsa and Anna looked to each other, smiling and winking.

"Last one down has to clean Kris' sleigh out." Anna quickly lept from the palace wall, into the courtyard, running like an excited little girl to build her snowman.

"Sorry, sweetie, it's the rules." Elsa winked, taking Ellie's hand and leaping down.

"Of course it is."

_**-Ten years earlier-**_

_"ELLIE! ELLIE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"_

_Annaleise, go back to bed." Ellie groaned, covering her head with her sheets._

_"WE CAN'T SLEEP, ITS THE FIRST SNOWFALL! WE HAVE TO BUILD SNOWMEN, I PROMISED OLAF WE WOULD!" Annaleise jumped up and down on her sisters bed, nearly falling off as she made her final bounces._

_"But mama and papa said-"_

_"So what! We can have a little fun, can't we! The snowfall is late this year, but its Jul! Snow on Jul is always a good sign! Come on, come on, come on!"_

_Ellie stretched and yawned, slithering out of bed and slipping her snow boots on her feet. Elsa and Jack always emphasized the importance of being bundled up in the cold, but on some occasions, the girls ignored their parents warning and went outside in just a night dress and snow boots._

_"Shh!" Annaleise whispered, peeking down the hall to make sure no one was coming. She nodded her head to the left, Ellie following her down the hall to Laurence's room._

_"Laurence, are you awake?"_

_"Sis, are we goin' outside!" Laurence whispered, slipping his boots onto his feet._

_"Yeah, but we have to be quiet!" Ellie whispered, holding her finger to her mouth._

_Laurence took Ellie's hand, Annaleise leading the trio down the stairs and outside into the courtyard where an untouched blanket of snow grew from the silent falling of snow. Annaleise stuck her boot into the powder, her foot sinking a few inches as she took the first step onto the blanket of snow._

_"Hey guys, do you wanna build a snowman?" She winked._

_"Yeah!" Ellie and Laurence whispered._

_"Did I hear someone wants to build a snowman?"_

_"OLAF!" The children exclaimed._

_"Hi Ellie! Annaleise! Laurence! Are you ready to build a few buddies of mine?"_

_"Of course!" Ellie giggled, rolling a snowball in her palm, no gloves on. The cold never really bothered her, just like her mother._

_"Ellie, look!"_

_Ellie turned her head to Annaleise, only to be met with a snowball to the face._

_"Keep your guard up!"_

_"Sis, we'll wake everyone up if we don't keep it down!"_

_"Oh! Right!" Annaleise whispered. She took a few steps back, accidentally bumping into something warm, but slightly hard. She felt around her back, feeling silky fabric and what had the texture of soft skin. She looked up and right above her head stood no one other than Elsa._

_"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Elsa winked, creating a pair of mittens around Annaleise's hands._

_"Uh-uh." Annaleise shook her head. "You can't sleep either?"_

_"On the first snowfall of the year? Of course not. Who needs sleep when you can enjoy the company of snow?" Elsa sighed, Laurence skipping over to her and picking him up. She placed a kiss upon his red cheeks as tiny snowflakes fell upon his warm skin._

_"Mama, after we open presents can we come outside and play again?" Ellie asked, Olaf's twig hand in hers._

_"Of course, as long as you think you can beat your aunt at a family snowball fight!" Elsa laughed. "This year, she's going down for sure."_

_Annaleise sat in the snow, beginning to nod off onto her half-built snowman._

_"Aunt..Anna...is...going...do-"_

_Elsa lowered Laurence, wrapping Annaleise in her bare, but warm arms. She gently picked her sleeping daughter up and situated her so that she had her arms wrapped around her neck._

_"I say we pick this up later, what do you think?"_

_Ellie nodded and took Laurence by the hand, following their mother back into the palace and up to their rooms. Up the stairs they went, Annaleise feeling heaving and heavier by the second. As they reached the top of the staircase, Annaleise murmured something into Elsa's chest._

_"Th' cold never bothered me anyway."_

_Elsa softly chuckled, her fingers gently massaging Annaleise's scalp._

_"You're so full of energy, lille." Elsa thought as she used her foot to open the girl's door to their room open. She laid Annaleise onto the mattress, pulling the her boots off and covering her with the blankets and sheets which were nearly drooping to the floor. Ellie hopped into bed, Elsa placing a goodnight kiss on her cheek, Ellie replying with a hug._

_"Can we sleep in a little before we open presents, mama?"_

_"Selvfølgelig, elskling. Of course."_

"God jul mor, far, tante Anna, onkle Kristoff, Laurence, Anders." Ellie thought to herself. "Especially you sis. God jul." Elsa knelt down to Ellie, a flurry of snow flakes surrounding the princesses hands. Ellie clenched her hands shut, the flurry stopping and held Elsa's hand tightly and rested her head upon her shoulder.

"Can we sleep in a while, before we open presents?"

"Selvfølgelig, elskling. Of course."

xxx

* * *

_**February**_

"Your majesty, we need an answer as soon as possible." Lord Anias sighed, awaiting a reply for the queen on the future of Arendelle.

"Lord Anias, you know perfectly well that I don't know how long my daughter will be, well, gone." Elsa rubbed her temples, the very discussion making her head ache horribly.

"Don't the trolls have some sort of magic to pull her out?" Captain Jean, filling in for the Royal Navy's General Heinz, asked, fiddling with his badges upon his jacket.

"That's the thing. Troll magic won't work on entrapment's, only the light of an aurora will." Jack replied, placing his fists down on the table.

"I understand, but if she does not turn up within the next year, you might want to start to consider your other daughter as a sort of "back-up". Lord Anias sternly replied, adjusting his seat.

"She has no desire to become queen, I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." Elsa's voice became slightly higher, more agitated by the second.

"One year, your majesty. That is the longest time this council can wait."

Elsa sighed, scooting her chair back, quite fed up with this meeting. She clenched her fists, a flurry of snow swirling around her hands, her brow furrowing.

"She will be back before her twenty-first birthday." She growled. "Mark my words gentlemen, my daughter will return. Until then, we will not speak of this again. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes Queen Elsa. We understand." Captain Jean stammered, bowing his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my husband and I must leave." Elsa excused herself, taking Jack's hand, who led her out of the room and out into the hallway.

As soon as Jack closed the door behind him, Elsa embraced Jack, sobbing into his jacket, slumping on the floor as Jack held her waist.

"Let it out, let it out."

"I don't know if I can take this anymore, Jack. This would never have happened if I-"

"You were concerned, there's nothing wrong with that, Elsa. It might have not been the right time, but you did what you had to. Alexandria made it perfectly clear that Hans never had a part in Bjørn's life. But it's over now, and like you, and Ellie, and everyone else, he wants to help as much as he can. He loves her, and it's been quite obvious." Jack lifted Elsa's chin, hoping to see a smile. Instead, a quivering lip, liner and makeup-run eyes staring right back at him.

"I hate it when you're right, Jack."

"That's why I'm here, Elsa."

* * *

"_Mama, when I become queen, do you think I'll have ice powers like you do?" Annaleise asked, sitting upon Elsa's lap as she helped stamp sheets of paper, unaware of what they were actually for._

"_Darling, that's not exactly how it works." Elsa laughed, patting hr daughter's head, slipping a chocolate into her hand from one of the bottom drawers. "When you become queen, I can assure you that you will not develop ice powers."_

"_Aw, that stinks." Annaleise sighed, tossing the chocolate covered toffee treat into her mouth._

"_You know what you do get when you become queen?"_

"_What mama?"_

"_Well, you get responsibilities that your subjects count on you for. You help make big decisions for your kingdom, along with other rulers and leaders from other countries."_

"_Whoa, that's a lot. Will Ellie be able to help me if I get stuck?"_

"_Not really elskling. When you're older and become queen, you'll see how a queen's life really is. And yes, she will be. She's your sister, so of course she'll be eager to help you get un-stuck."_

"_I'm already eight. How many more years before I become queen?"_

"_Thirteen."_

"_Thirteen?! I can't wait that long!" Annaleise groaned._

"_You'll be of age in no time. I promise you."_

"_Mama?"_

"_Hmm?" Elsa hummed as she stamped the final document._

"_I just can't wait to be queen." The princess giggled, looking at her mother with those lovely ice blue eyes._

"_Oh? And why is that?"_

"_Because I wanna be just like you." Annaleise grinned, a gap left from a loose tooth sowing as she grinned._

"_I know darling. I know."_

* * *

"Mor, have you been crying?" Ellie asked, a tray of peppermint tea in her hands as she opened her mother's office door.

"Sorry," Elsa sniffed. "I have been. This council really is impatient." She wiped her eyes as Ellie set the tray down and poured herself and Elsa a cup of peppermint tea.

"It's about Annaleise, isn't it?"

"It is." Elsa sighed, picking the cup up from the tray and gently blowing on the hot water to cool it down. "One year, and that's they longest they'll wait."

Ellie pulled a nearby stool close to Elsa, taking her tea and taking a sip.

"I don't know how Annaleise could drink this. It's too strong."

"Why are you drinking it then?"

"I-I just miss her. That's all. It's been a year. That's too long to wait for an supposed aurora to release her." Ellie set her cup down and thunked her head on Elsa's arm. "I wish I could reach my arm in this darn thing and just pull her out."

"She'll find a way out, aurora or not. We just have to keep waiting and hoping."

"You're right. We do."

* * *

_**Later that evening.**_

-Knock knock-

"The door is open." She warmly replied, handing Jack a trade document to put in the filing cabinet.

In stepped Fritz, his face red, his knees shaking slightly.

"Fritz, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow evening. What can I do for you?" The queen warmly asked, finally warming up to the young man that Ellie quite fancied.

"Um...I know you weren't expecting me until tomorrow, but there's something I need to tell you."

Jack pulled a stool next to Elsa, awaiting the word from Fritz.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I...uh...know we started off on the wrong foot...and uh...that it's taken time to get used to me." Fritz clenched his shaking fists at his sides, knowing eventually he had to get everything out to the queen and king. "I-I know I'm not royalty. I'm not a prince, or a Lord, or a Duke. But...-gulp-. IASKYOURPERMISSIONTOMARRYELISABETHBECAUSEILOVEHERANDWEMADEAPROMISETOANNALEISETHATIWOULDONLYMARRYELISABETHANDTHEREISAIDIT."

Elsa and Jack couldn't believe what their ears had just heard. Was it their imagination or was Fritz asking for their permission, but mostly their blessing, to marry Ellie?

"Well, that was unexpected." Jack replied, still processing what Fritz was trying to spit out in one sentence. "Elsa, what do you-?

He turned to Elsa, her face beginning to turn at least three shades of red brighter, not expecting Fritz to ask for her blessing. She stood up from her seat, hands firmly placed on her desk. She lifted her left hand up, turning her hand and motioning Fritz to come closer to her desk.

Shaking like a leaf, Fritz pulled the wooden chair back, cautiously sitting down as he looked the queen and king in the eyes.

"Fritz Levi Thune, it's taken me this long to finally become comfortable with your presence. I'm not trying to be rude in any sense, but this would be a different story if you were, like Bjørn, born of nobility."

_Here is comes..._

"However, my daughter has always spoken well of you. And she has shown both Jack and myself that she absolutely cares about you."

Fritz lifted his eyebrow, waiting for the queen to continue speaking.

"We both had a feeling that this day would come, and that we, as in Elisabeth, Jack and myself, have... You do this, Jack."

"You're the queen, I only follow your orders." Jack winked.

"Ech. Fine." Elsa sighed. "Fritz, what I'm tying to say is...that...we.."

Please say yes, please say yes.

"As in Jack and I..."

PLEASE SAY YES.

"We have decided to ble-"

YES?

"Fritz?" Elsa waved her hand in front of Fritz's face, making sure he was still paying attention.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes still wide.

"Do you think you can handle living in a palace and learning princely duties?"

"Uh huh!"

"In other words, Fritz, we give our blessing for you to marry our daughter." Jack winked.

"Still think it's too early." Elsa mumbled under her breath.

"Elsa." Jack nudged her side.

"What?"

"T-thank you."

"You're wel-"

Fritz leaped from his chair and bowed to both Elsa and Jack, skipping joyfully from his chair to the hallway, accidentally smacking into the frame of the door instead of going through the space.

"One down, two to go." Jack thought to himself.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"It's not up to us to decide Ellie's future. Clearly, you can see that every time she's around Fritz."

Elsa annoyingly groaned, plopping back in her chair, resting her head on her arms.

"She'll be twenty in September, Elsa. She still has a bright future ahead of her." Jack reassured his wife, rubbing her on the back. "Besides, whom would you rather her marry? Fritz or Prince Oleg of Sweden?"

Elsa popped her head up, giving Jack a "are you for real?" look.

"If I had to chose between either of the two, I'd chose Fritz. Not because of he know her better, but he isn't a crybaby."

Jack lightly snorted.

"And,"

"And?"

"She's not betrothed. It's like Anna and Kristoff, except Fritz doesn't talk to a reindeer."

"He could talk to a moose, have you ever thought of that?"

"A moose."

"Yes. A moose."

xxx

* * *

**Does this seem familiar? If you've read Light of Day (the last few chapters) you've probably seen this. Thought a bit of a refresher would be nice since it's been a while. And on that note, I've been going through the said story and editing it so it's a bit more appealing and makes a bit more sense.**

**While You Were Gone pt. 2 is up next :3**


	56. While You Were Gone pt 2

_"Say "AH!" Elsa sweetly cooed, holding a spoon up to Ellie's wide open, three toothed mouth. The little princess giggled, taking a bite of applesauce and clapping. "Applesauce is yummy, isn't it?"_

_"Ah ah!" The ten month old exclaimed, pressing her tiny hands against her cheeks. Unlike her sister, Ellie was a sort of "clean eater", meaning she rarely got any food or drink on her face, whereas Annaleise got food EVERYWHERE. Not just on her face or clothes, but her chair and on at least one parent._

_"Annaleise, hey!" Jack said, trying to feed Annaleise the same applesauce, only to find it shoved back onto his cheek by the princesses fast, tiny hands. He gave a soft growl, but had an idea. "Annaleise, what's that?" He asked pointing behind her._

_Annaleise quickly turned her head to where Jack pointed, and as she turned her head back, a spoonful of applesauce met her wide open mouth._

_"That's what you get for looking, young lady." Jack laughed, wiping Annaleise's face off with a warm, wet rag. "But lucky for you, you're done eating and it's time to take a nap."_

_Jack carefully pulled Annaleise out of her chair, only to feel her wriggle and squirm around as he paced her over his shoulder. "Woah now, don't get too excited." Annaleise began to pout, her tiny lips quivering as he walked away from Elsa, who still fed a content Ellie. She held her tiny fists out and uttered out the word, "ma...ma.!"_

_Elsa suddenly stopped placing the spoon in Ellie's mouth, turned around and saw Jack had paused, making sure he had heard the same thing as she did._

_"Jack...did she say what I think she said?!_

_"MA..MA!"_

_"I-I think she did!"_

_"Pa..." Ellie let out, her toothy smile making it more adorable._

_"Jack, I think.."_

_"Yep."_

_"Pa..pa. Pa..pa. PAPA!"Ellie giggled, clapping her hands together as Jack came closer._

_"Well now, I think they may have just chose their favorite parent, don't you think?" Jack winked, handing Annaleise to Elsa, who snuggled into her chest as soon as she hit Elsa's arms._

_"Playing favorites, are we?" Elsa softy whispered to the reddish-brown haired princess who had just dozed off._

_"You know, I always had a feeling Ellie was going to be a papa's girl."_

_"And how do you think that happened?" Elsa quietly asked, bouncing gently up and down._

_"Look at her, every time she sees me, she gets excited and laughs."_

_"Maybe it's because she thinks you're funny looking, ever think of that?" Elsa slyly replied, sitting down in her chair._

_"Haha, you're funny. Look at Annaleise, it's like she's attached to your hip twenty four-seven. She clearly has an attachment to you."_

_"You're right, she does. But that's okay, because she's going to be learning from one of the best teachers there is in Arendelle; me."_

_"You know, since the girls came, you've developed a sharper tongue. Sharper than before."_

_"At least I'm not a flirt, how would you have liked that?" Elsa winked._

_"Not a flirt? Well if I remember correctly, every chance you had you flirted with me like a giddy schoolgirl, you saucy minx."_

_"Saucy minx? Who gave you the idea to label me a saucy minx?"_

_"Anna...no wait...yeah. Anna did. And she was right." Jack nudged her arm gently, picking Ellie up from her little chair and holding her up to his face. "Isn't that right, little snowflake?"_

_Ellie nodded and placed her hands upon Jack's cheeks. He held his daughter close, Ellie nuzzling up to his jacket and nodding off._

_"It's naptime, don't you think?" He asked, looking to Elsa who had also began to nod off, catching herself falling asleep. "For all three of you."_

_"Hm? Oh, right. Naptime." Elsa yawned, Annaleise's foot twitching. "For all three of us."_

* * *

-knock knock-

_**12:00 Midnight, March 18 (a year and 6 months after entrapment)**_

"Mor, er du våken (mother, are you awake)?" Ellie asked, outside of Elsa's bedroom door. She had the bed all to herself, Jack being on business with Kristoff and Anna in Oslo.

"Wha..Ellie?" Elsa rubbed her eyes as she warily looked at the giant clock. Midnight. "Come in, elskling."

The door quietly creaked open, Ellie stepping inside of her mothers room, Elsa scooching to the right side so Ellie could sit next to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"Mmm-mm." Ellie shook her head, snuggling close to her mother, Elsa wrapping her arm around Ellie's messy, pale purple hair. Such an unusual color of hair, but it suited her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, you know you always can. What's on your mind?"

"Well, this time it isn't about Annaleise. It's about Fritz."

_I'm hoping he didn't ask her just yet. _"What about him?"

"Well, every time he comes to talk to me, or comes near me he gets weirdly nervous. I don't think I did anything to him." Ellie held her polar bear plush in her arms, squeezing it tightly. Yes, she was nineteen years old, most young adults out of that stage of holding stuffed animals, but besides her sister, her polar bear gave her comfort.

"Boys, well, young men tend to act weird around girls at that age. I'm sure he has a good explanation about why he's acting odd." Elsa tried to keep the fact that Fritz had just literally asked for her and Jack's blessing just a week ago. This was exactly why he was acting so weird. He was nervous to ask Ellie for her hand.

"I hope it passes, it makes me feel like I did something wrong."

"Speaking of boys, did I tell you how weird your father acted around me when I was just about your age? Well, after everything had happened, but still."

"No, you didn't."

"Your father was too nervous to profess his feelings for me, especially in front of your aunt. She scared the living daylights out of him, more than I did, in fact."

"How long did you know papa before you fell in love and got married?"

"Oh goodness, three maybe four years? I don't really remember really. About as long as Anna took to convince your uncle Kristoff to marry her, actually." Elsa laughed.

"Annaleise needs to hurry up and escape."

"And why's that?" Elsa asked, having a feeling she knew exactly why she had said that.

"Because she made it perfectly clear that I wasn't allowed to get married before her coronation. I don't know if she was joking, but she said if I did I would have to sit in for a month's worth of meetings while she and Bjørn travel to Scotland, or some other European country."

Elsa tried not to laugh, letting out a mixture of both a sigh and a laugh.

"She sure knows how to plan revenge, doesn't she?"

"She really does. Speaking of Bjørn, how is he?" Ellie wondered, snuggling next to Elsa's chest.

"Bjørn is determined to bring back, according to Stefan. He says the poor boy sits in his room for hours on end trying to chart and map the upcoming aurora's. I caught a glimpse of him dropping equipment off at the gates while I was in a meeting. His chin is up, but he still seems sad." Elsa ran her fingers through Ellie's hair. "I had dream last night about her and Bjørn."

"What about?" Ellie asked, looking up to Elsa.

Elsa's face turned from a smile to a slight frown.

"She had forgotten who he was, but was convinced that she knew him from somewhere. I have this feeling that might happen."

"If it does, we can help her get her memories back, I know we can." Ellie smiled, trying to reassure her mother.

"You must have gotten that optimism from Anna," Elsa sighed. "You sure didn't get it from me."

"Aunt Anna always knows what to do in times of trouble, doesn't she?"

"Mmhmm." Elsa pulled Ellie in close, closing her eyes as Ellie began to fall back asleep, the comforting talk putting both of them to sleep as the rain softly fell outside, gently pounding on the stone roof above their heads. "Your father may think you're a papa's girl, and Annaleise is a mama's girl, but really, you're both our girls." Elsa thought, drifting deeper into a slumber as she held Ellie's hand.

* * *

"Prince Bjørn, a letter from Arendelle." A messenger of King Stefan announced, knocking on the princes door.

"Thank you, John." The prince nodded, accepting the letter. He quickly scrambled to his room and tore it open, revealing purple and white stationary neatly folded into a square.

_"Bjørn, it's Ellie. I need you to come to Arendelle as soon as you can, before Jul preferably. Grand Pabbie has information on the next aurora that will be coming through, and we need your help, since spacey-wacey stuff is your kind of thing. I have a feeling that if we play our cards right, we can help Annaleise escape by Julaften! I know it's nine months away, but the sooner we prepare, the readier we will be._

_Thank you, thank you so much._

_P.S. I spoke into the pendant and mentioned your name, and I'm pretty sure it light up about as bright as the sun the moment I said your name. When you come, you should speak to it. Until then, hurry up and come to Arendelle. We'll be waiting._

Ellie"

Bjørn lept up and down, a smile breaking across his face as he held the letter close to his heart. "Annaleise, I can't wait to see you again. It's been too long. Way too long."

xxx

* * *

_**Four Days Later**_

"Elsa! ELSA! HE'S HERE." Anna excitedly jumped down the hallway, smacking into her sister's office door. She shook her head and peered in, a devious smile crawling along her lips, widening her cheeks.

"Anna, who's here? And...are you alright?" Elsa grasped her glasses by the frames and gently placed them upon her desk.

"You know. Bear?"

"Bear. Bear...?"

"Elsa, Bjørn!"

"Bj-Oh! Bjørn! Is her here-here? As in inside the palace, outside..?"

"Right outside the door, actually. This door," Anna pointed to her sister's office door. "The door to your office."

Elsa lightly laughed, pushing her chair back. "I get it Anna." She quickly stood up, stretching her arms and pushed her chair back into place. "Bjørn, I know you're outside but I need you to come with Anna and I into the grand meeting hall. You have people waiting for you." Elsa smiled, looking outside of her office, Bjørn patiently waiting outside with maps and books in hand.

"Thank you, your ma-"

"Elsa, Bjørn. Or Queen Elsa, whichever you prefer," Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Bjørn slightly bowed, smiling as she gracefully walked by. She slightly pointed her head to the right, meaning to follow her downstairs.

* * *

"Oo, good! You're here!" Ellie exclaimed, rushing from the side of the table and embracing the quite confused prince.

"It's good to see you too, Ellie." He laughed, giving a wave to Fritz, who waved hello as he read an astronomy book. "Find anything in your books?" He asked, placing his maps and books on the table.

"Same thing in every book.

_"An aurora is a natural light display in the sky, from the Latin word aurora, "sunrise" or the Roman Goddess of Dawn."_

It goes into sciency terms that are waaaaay, beyond what any of us have learned about them. You brought the right books and maps, yes?" Ellie asked.

"I did, but I'm sure it will say the same things as yours did. This map apparently maps the specific dates that it happens on. Maybe it's accurate, maybe it's not. We'll find out soon."

Bjørn unrolled the map, Arendelle and Olkstad highlighted as the best places to see an aurora in winter. Elsa leaned in close to Ellie, getting a better look at the dates printed along the edge of the map. "December 16th, December 20th, December 24- Julaften. Maybe that's the best evening to try and test the books theory." Elsa said aloud, looking to Ellie, who held Annaleise's pendant to her heart.

"You hear that, sis? Maybe during Jul, you might be back." Ellie sighed, placing the pendant onto the table, then remembering that she promised Bjørn he could speak to the pendant. "Oh, Bjørn, here." She gently tossed the pendant to the prince, who caught it as his face lit up.

"I'll uh, be back in a moment. I can't believe I'm really talking to a pendant." He excused himself, letting out a little laugh as he left the room.

"Hey..uh. Hi there fireball. Your sister said I could speak to you, though I won't be able to hear you. But that's okay, as long as you can here me that's all that matters. Let's see. I miss you, I love you and I...I can't wait for you to come back." For a moment, the pendant did nothing. No light or slight glow, but after a few seconds, the entire pendant became an orange-red hue, the color pulsating as he continued to hold it in is hand. "Whoa! Y-you heard me! YES! SHE HEARD ME!" He excitedly jumped, finally calming down and sliding to the floor. He kissed the center of the ruby, and squeezed the sun gently.

* * *

"Mor, look." Ellie said, her voice growing concerned as she saw a sketch of what looked to be the Goddess of Dawn. It looked exactly like Annaleise, but the hair painted in green, purple and blue hues. "This looks like sis without her red hair."

Elsa got a closer look at the drawing, seeing that Ellie was right about that. "If you think that looks like your sister, look who's holding her hands."

Ellie looked to the right, a woman with light purple ad black hair, painted like the starry night, held the hands of the Goddess of Dawn. "I have this feeling that our book didn't go into detail about where those princesses powers came from. Look at the writing under it. It's ancient can you read it, mor?"

Elsa had seen these words before, in a book of poems from around the world. "I have. Your grandfather used to read it to Anna and I before we went to bed during the winter solstice.

_"Strange soft gleam, O ghostly dawn  
That never brightens unto day;  
Ere earth's mirk pale once more be drawn  
Let us look out beyond the gray._ _It is just midnight by the clock-  
There is no sound on glen or hill,  
The moaning linn adown its rock  
Leaps, but the woods lie dark and still._ _Austere against the kindling sky  
Yon broken turret blacker grows;  
Harsh light, to show remorselessly_ _Ruins night hid in kind repose!_ _Nay, beauteous light, nay, light that fills  
The whole heaven like a dream of morn,  
As waking upon northern hills  
She smiles to find herself newborn-_ _Strange light, I know thou wilt not stay,  
That many an hour must come and go  
Before the pale November day  
Break in the east, forlorn and slow._ _Yet blest one gleam-one gleam like this,  
When all heaven brightens in our sight,  
And the long night that was and is  
And shall be, vanishes in light;_ _O blest one hour like this! to rise  
And see grief's shadows backward roll;  
While bursts on unaccustomed eyes  
The glad Aurora of the soul."_

"That poem was beautiful. Whoever made this map must have really had an interest in aurora's." Ellie thought out loud. "What if her hair actually became the color of an aurora? Sure the colors are pretty in the sky, but green and blue hair?"

"Sis, your hair is purple. It used to be black. What if it were you that were trapped and your hair turned deep purple and black and stars were stuck to your strands of hair?" Laurence joked, gently pulling on his sisters long pale purple hair.

"It would be better than green, that's for sure." Ellie laughed, shoving her brother off of her.

"She could come out blonde, you never know." Fritz mumbled as he examined Bjørn's astronomy book."

"Do you have a thing for blondes now?" Ellie joked, nudging his shoulder.

"Of course not," He smiled, quickly glancing up from the book. "I like the purple. Suits you."

"You're the first one to compliment my purple-ness. Thank you." Ellie smiled.

"Doesn't it seem kind of odd.." Fritz thought out loud.

"What?" Everyone else asked.

"Well from what Elisabeth has shown me from those books, whoever gave that queen those necklaces must have been, in a way, their mother. It's most likely that their souls were sealed into those pendants when she passes them off to the queen to protect them from whatever was going to attack, or something along those lines."

"And I have a feeling I know just who to ask about what actually happened that night." Ellie replied, unlatching her pendant and gently placing it upon the wooden table.

"Who?" Fritz asked.

"Queen Elsabet, of course."

Ellie took a deep breath, spun her index fingers in the air and created a snowflake, floating it right on top of the amethyst stone. The stone began to glow bright purple, a flurry erupting from the center and swirling onto the floor. The snow quickly began to take form of a young woman with long, black (with purple undertones) hair, a white gown and purple netted cape. Her hair cascaded down her back, gently bouncing as she walked closer to the table.

"I heard you needed a bit of history help." She smiled.

"Elsabet, thank you for coming. We have some questions to ask you, about you-know-who." Ellie smiled, curtsying to her former queen.

"You don't have to curtsy in front of me, princess." Elsabet smiled, then looking up to Elsa, winking. Elsa smiled and nodded her head. "now then," She pulled a chair out and sat down. "ask away."

"Well, first of all, does this ring a bell?" Ellie passed the map to the queen, who examined it closely.

"Of course I do. That's my sister and I before we were, well...mortal."

"SO, those two, the spacey-wacey girls with unnatural hair colors are you and her?" Anna asked, trying not to be insensitive.

"It really is an odd color for hair but we really had no choice. Off subject, wasn't your hair black the last time we met?"

"My...my sister accidentally struck me in the hair. Instead of singeing it, it turned it purple." Elsa said, holding strands of her hair.

"Oh, my. Where is your sister now?"

Right at that moment, Bjørn re-entered the room, pendant in hand. He came over to Ellie, handing her the pendant. Ellie held the chain in her fingertips and placed the pendant into the queen's hand.

"Right here."

Elsabet's eyes widened, lifting the pendant closer to her face. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at the sun pendant. "Min ... min søster." She thought to herself.

"How long has she been in here?"

"Not even two years." Ellie replied, biting her lip.

"I-I see. You didn't...seal her in here..did you?"

"No! I didn't! It was in my hand when she got sucked in." Ellie explained, squeezing her hands together.

"And you think an aurora will bring her back." The queen sighed. "I've tried it, countless times. And not even once did it work. I'm sorry, but your plan of using northern lights as an escape route might end up being a bust. But what do I know, I was the one who put Lessa in there to begin with. Call it my punishment." Elsabet wiped her eyes, and looked to the princess who had a smile upon her face still.

"In a way, your sister is a part of my mine. If she comes out, so does Annalessa." Ellie took the queen's hands and shook them gently.

"Optimism is on our side and I believe that will help them escape." She winked, Elsabet replying with a slight sigh, followed by a smile. "Now, I have a question, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but how did you get...in here?" Ellie asked pointing to the pendant.

Elsabet gulped and took the snowflake in her hands, placing it next to the sun pendant. "Have you ever seen black sand?"

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened, as did Bjørn, Fritz and Laurence's. "Yes, it nearly paralyzed Annaleise last Jul. Is that how you got trapped?" Elsa asked, her hand reaching for Anna.

"Well yes and no." The queen pushed her chair back, groaning as she stood up, unlacing her corset, revealing cloth under the piece of fabric. She lifted the patch from above her stomach and revealed a long red scar from the bottom of her chest, that ended at her pelvis (but was not shown). "Both sand and childbirth gone wrong. That blasted nightmare blasted me with that cursed sand. It got into my skin and was absorbed by my youngest, Sarah. It made her grow rapidly and of course, the doctor I had was not so great at locating what position she was in, so he just cut. He finally found her and she was unusually healthy, but as for me. Well, we called upon the trolls and placed yours truly into it."

"That...that's horrible!" Ellie exclaimed, finding Elsa's other hand and squeezing it tightly.

"The past is in the past. If it wasn't for Sarah, neither you, your sister, mother or aunt would be here. And ,you and your mother would never had been blessed with the power of ice and snow." The snowflake pendant began to glow, reminding the queen it was time to go. "I do hate to cut this short, but it's time to go back. I'm glad to go back knowing there is still hope in Arendelle." She placed her hand under Ellie's chin and smiled. "Your powers have gotten under control, and those powers will help your sister, and mine." She winked, snowflakes beginning to surround her as she disappeared and floated back into the pendant.

"So...that was the other sister? The one who trapped the other one in the sun pendant?" Bjørn asked, scratching his head since he missed the majority of the whole conversation.

"Yes and she was pretty helpful in the aurora department." Anna winked to him.

"You-Queen Elsa, has that pendant ever glowed orange-red?" Bjørn asked, scooting his chair in.

"I think it's only been red for us here. Why? Did it glow that color for you?" Elsa asked.

"Yeeeeah. And it got kind of hot for a split second. Maybe she was really excited to hear me."

"Um...I have a confession to make to you, Bjørn." Ellie nervously said as she let go of Elsa's hand, turning to the prince.

"What is it?"

"There might be a chance Annaleise might not exactly know who you are, or even Fritz."

"Wh-why's that?"

"Our book said because its just something that happens. We don't know unless it happens. If it does, you'll be needed to help us get her memories back."

Bjørn nodded and pushed his chair back. "I-I see." He gulped, downhearted. "I'm sorry, but...I've got to go." He said, gulping and pushing his chair in.

"Wait, where are you going? What about your maps?" Ellie called back to him.

"Keep them here, you'll need them." The prince replied, becoming slightly angry, swinging the doors open and taking his leave.

"Bjørn, wait-" Ellie said, only to be stopped by Elsa.

"I'll talk to him." Elsa placed her hand upon Ellie's shoulder, making her stay in the room.

"Your mom's got this, I know it." Anna winked, sitting next to her niece and nudging her.

"Bjørn? Bjørn, wait!" Elsa called through the hall, following the prince to the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches near the rose bushes. "There you are."

The prince placed his head in his hands, feeling tears beginning to fill his eyelids, feeling Elsa place her hand upon his back.

"I-I'm sorry you had to see that." He apologized, his hands muffling the words from his mouth.

"No, you have every right to be upset. Its been hard on everyone here, especially Jack and I." Elsa sat the prince up, both of them looking into the skies. "Spring is upon us. Her favorite season next to winter." Elsa smiled, making conversation. Maybe that really didn't help. "Bjørn, has Annaleise told you about her fire abilities" Elsa asked, in a more serious tone.

"She-she has." The princes voice shook. "She begged me not to tell anyone about them. Even you or Jack. She didn't really explain why, but I assume she never came out to you about them?"

"No, not even once. In a way, I slightly learned about it during her sixteenth birthday. She could tell Anna all about it, but not me. You're lucky you don't have any kind of magic to deal with."

"You think so?"

"Well, I did overhear you saying that you wanted ice powers, but thought fire powers were pretty "cool"." Elsa winked.

"Wait, you heard that? Where were you ?" Bjørn was curious where the queen was when she had overheard that conversation.

"Sulking in my ice palace when Anna spilled the beans about the girls having powers." For a moment, Elsa paused and looked at the prince, laughing. "You know, Annaleise would be pretty upset if she knew I was telling you these things. She's got a temper, alright."

"She does, that's for sure." The prince also replied with a laugh, shaking his head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Anything, Bjørn." Elsa smiled, adjusting herself to turn to the prince, a smile upon her face. Her smile always made her much less intimidating that the prince made her out to be.

"I know your hus- Jack isn't here at the moment, but I want to know your opinion on...this." Bjørn pulled out a plain, velvety purple box and placed it in Elsa's hand. "I know we're betrothed, but if I...I asked her myself to...you know.."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, opening the velvety box, a small twisted engagement band sitting in front standing straight up. She warmly smiled, and looked at Bjørn. "There's no rule saying you can't." She smiled, closing the box and handing it back to the prince, feeling better by the queen's answer. "She has a band that would go perfect with this. It was mine when Jack and I were wed. Every queen wears it for her first year of marriage."

"Thank you, you- Elsa." Bjørn happily sighed, placing the box back into his pocket.

"You're welcome." Elsa replied, feeling a wet drop on her forehead. "Looks like it's starting to rain. Why don't you stay the night until the morning so you don't get caught in the rain?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude if-"

"Stay. Annaleise would probably bed us to have you stay instead of riding through the rain when it's still chilly out.

"I'm pretty sure she'd force me to, and I kind see where she gets it from. N-no offence."

Elsa lightly snorted, trying to hold back her laughter.

"She sure inherited it from both Anna and I, that's for sure."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer of staying. Don't want a cold and having my mother freak at possibly infecting my sister."

xxxxx

* * *

_**Christmas Eve (Two years, three months after entrapment)**_

"Wake up sleepy head." A soft voice whispered into Ellie's ear.

"Uggh...Wha?" Ellie rubbed her eyes, and groaning. It was too early for this.

"Snowflake, wake up."

_Papa._

"Wake up, it's Christmas Eve." Jack smiled, sitting upon the edge of Ellie's bed.

"It's Julaften.. Ellie yawned, pulling the covers over her head. She quickly sat back up, realizing that this Julaften was THE JULAFTEN. "IT'S JULAFTEN." Ellie swooped her legs over the edge of her mattress, pushing her father out so she could get ready for the day. "Sorry papa, but I need to get ready!

The door quickly shut behind him.

"Like mother, like daughter." He chuckled.

* * *

"She's up, Elsa." Jack smiled, tossing a snowball at the back of her head as he came into the bedroom.

Elsa turned her head as she laid upon the pillows, lightly groaning.

"Whoa, you really didn't get any sleep, did you?"

"Not even an hour. I've been up all night thinking about...you know." Elsa sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I think we can manage a few hours without you. Get some sleep."

Elsa nodded, Jack floating over and placing a kiss over her forehead.

* * *

"It's today! IT'S TODAY!" Ellie sang out, running around her room as she tried to dress herself. She finally got her dress over her her, but soon found herself face to face with the floor. "oof!"

She quickly pushed herself up, brushing her dress off and tying her hair up into a messy braided bun.

"Twelve more hours left. Just twelve." Ellie smiled, holding her sisters pendant at eye level, letting the chain spin in her fingers.

"It's almost ten, where's my sister Frost?" Anna demanded, holding Jack by the collar.

"She's sleeping! I swear she's sleeping."

"Uh-huhhhh." Anna chided, her hand gripping Jack's collar tighter.

"Go up and see for yourself. She hasn't slept in almost two days, so I wouldn't be careful what you say to her.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to live without her for a few hours." Anna sighed, sneaking a sugar cookie from the coffee table in the lower study, Kristoff catching her in the corner of his eye as he helped the boys set up the giant pine tree.

"Slow down, feisty pants, we haven't had breakfast yet." Kristoff sighed, a branch whacking him in the face.

"Kristoff, I'm only testing them to make sure they're fine." Anna took another bite. "They're fine."

"Morning!" Ellie chimed as she closed the door behind her, entering the study.

"Mmm, morning Ellie." Anna smiled, giving her niece a giant hug.

"Aunt Anna, have you been eating sugar cookies again?" Anna looked away, guilty of eating at least four or five. "Are they safe?"

"Yup. See for yourself." Anna smiled, handing Ellie the tray of carefully decorated sugar cookies. Ellie took a bite and looked to her father, taking a bite.

"Yep. Safe." She laughed, her mouth full of cookie.

"I saw nothing." Jack winked, knowing Elsa would have a few words for Anna and Ellie about indulging in cookies before a meal.

"So, it's today." Anna said, taking Ellie by the arm and setting her on the couch.

"Yeah, it's today."

"You don't look very convincing." Anna look her niece in the eyes, knowing something was a bit amiss.

" What if it doesn't work? What if nothing happens, Aunt Anna? What are we going to do after that?"

"We'll do whatever we can, Ellie. I don't know exactly what we will do, but somehow, we'll get her out of there. Promise." Anna gently squeezed Ellie, Ellie squeezing her back.

* * *

"I'm going to do it tonight, Bjørn," Fritz confidently said, pacing outside of the palace gates.

"Of you keep that up, you'll end up in a hole in the ground if you keep pacing back and forth like that." The prince stopped Fritz, holding his hand up to his shoulder.

"I'm just so..nervous. You know?"

"You did talk to her parents, right?"

"I did but-"

"Then there's no reason to be worried."

"But what if she says no, I don't know what I'll do if she does." Fritz sighed, sitting on a rock.

"I don't think she has it in her to say no," Bjørn sat on the ground next to him. "Ellie really loves you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do." Fritz smiled, his hands playing with a small black box. "Just a few more hours left."

* * *

"Mor?" Ellie softly asked, cracking her mother's door slightly open.

Elsa still lay asleep in bed, her back facing the door.

"I'll come back later." Ellie said to herself, quietly closing the door.

She sighed and headed back down the winding staircase but stopped at the window, noticing the boys outside of the gates.

"Yes! They're here!"

* * *

God Julaften, Ellie!" Bjørn smiled.

"Same to you, Bjørn!"

"God Julaften, Elisabeth." Fritz replied, kissing her hand.

"And you as well, Fritz." Ellie winked, blushing as Fritz kissed her hand. "Oh! Come in! We were about to decorate the tree and you made it just in time." She pulled Fritz by the hand, Bjørn following.

"Sounds good, hopefully no one injures themselves this time around." Bjørn joked, referring to last year when Fritz twisted his ankle, tripping over the carpet.

"Ha ha." Fritz sarcastically replied, glaring back at the prince.

"Hello, boys! You made it in time, Kris pulled the decorations last night so we're all set." Anna waved, happy to see the boys finally come.

"Great, should we take the bottom or the top?" Fritz asked, clapping his hands together, ready to begin the decorating.

"This year, you get the top." Anna winked.

"While you decorate, I'll play something on the piano for some background music." Ellie walked herself over to the black piano, situating herself on the bench, arranging her music.

"_You're all I want for Christmas,_

_All I want my whole life through_

_Each day is just like Christmas_

_Anytime that I'm with you."_

Fritz quietly walked over to the piano, sitting next to Ellie as she played and sang to everyone while they decorated the tree.

"_You're all I want for Christmas_

_And if all my dreams come true_

_Then I'll awake on Christmas mornin'_

_And find my stocking filled with you."_

Fritz joined into the song with the princess, Ellie looking to him and smiling. She continued to play and sing, Anna and everyone else tapping their foot to every beat of the song. Elsa, who was still asleep, consciously tapped her foot in the sheets as Ellie played. She sighed and turned over and hugged her pillow close.

"That was beautiful, Elisabeth."

"Annaleise is the singer, not me." Ellie blushed, pushing the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You both are great, that's for sure." Bjørn added, holding a box of ornaments while Laurence placed them on the lower half of the tree.

"Thanks Bjørn." Ellie giggled, Annaleise's pendant beginning to glow once more. "I think Annaleise appreciates the compliment."

"I'm glad she does." Bjørn sighed, looking to Fritz and winking.

"Hey Elisabeth, can I talk to you before we do the aurora-thing?" Fritz blushed, his hand behind his neck as Ellie changed the music to another holiday song.

"Oh! Sure, just let me now when you want to go." Ellie smiled. "Oh, hey, there's a violin behind the piano, can you grab it?"

"Yeah sure." Fritz took the violin case and handed it to Ellie, who opened it and began to carefully tune it, waxing the bow, and getting used to the position of the string instrument.

"It's been a while since I've played, but I think we need something more upbeat and danceable, don't you think?"

"Mmhm." Fritz grinned, curious about how Ellie sounded playing a violin.

"Okay, here we go."

Ellie placed the bow upon the strings, closed her eyes and began playing the carol both her and Annaleise learned when they first started learning musical instruments. She began playing the familiar tune of "Carol of the Bells", dancing around the room as she played the Christmas carol, Kristoff taking Anna's hand and twirling her around.

"Keep playing!" Ana whispered, Ellie winking back in response.

* * *

Being asleep for only three hours, Elsa awoke to Ellie playing the song Annaleise sang for her princess test, the day of the scotch disaster. She blinked a few times, humming along as Ellie continued to play her violin. She pushed herself out of bed and looked outside, the snow starting to fall gently upon the ground. She softly smiled, and prepared herself for the day to come.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you still played the violin, Ellie." Anna complimented Ellie.

"I prefer piano than violin, but it is Annaleise's favorite instrument. I forgot how much of a pain it is to stand and play at the same time." Ellie nervously laughed, placing the violin back in its case.

"You and Annaleise should do a duet. I'll bet you'd sound fantastic either with her singing or playing the violin." Bjørn suggested, placing the box of ornaments on the nearby couch, planting himself next to Fritz.

"We could couldn't we?" Ellie lightly chuckled. "What do you think, sis? Maybe squeak some high notes out for mama and papa?"

* * *

Elsa looked out of her window, over the fjord, past the ships. She sighed deeply and sat upon the ledge, covered in a white sherpa throw, her hand upon her elbow.

"Please let this work." She pleaded. "I want my little girl back."

Elsa sniffed, interrupted by Anna who came to check up on her.

"Hey, heard you couldn't sleep." Anna sat next to her.

"Still cant. I've maybe slept for...three hours? Maybe less, but who's counting."

Anna took Elsa's hand, warmly smiling and swinging her legs upon the edge of the ledge.

"We've got this. Promise me."

"Anna-"

"Nope, don't tell me. Everything's going to be fine, Annaleise will finally come back and we can have a happy family once more. Please, just trust me."

Elsa didn't want to believe it, but Anna was right. Everything was going to be fine. "Why do you and Jack have to always be right all the time?"

"That's the way the ball bounces, sister. Or in your case, the way the snowball flies." Anna giggled, a snowball flying in her face.

"You've got that right."

* * *

_**Later that Evening **_

"Ellie, can we talk now?" Fritz asked, grasping the box behind his back as he asked the princess to talk to him.

"Oh, right! Let's do it now." Ellie grabbed his hand, leading him outside into the snowy courtyard, the aurora beginning to shine over the fjord as they stepped outside. Elsa and everyone else caught wind of Fritz asking the princess to talk, gathering behind the palace doors.

"He's going to do it. He's actually gonna do it." Laurence whispered, bending down to the floor in front of Elsa and Jack.

"You think he's going to go through with it?" Jack asked.

"We'll see if he makes it through 'Will you."". Anna teased.

"Anna." Elsa nudged her sister.

Fritz stepped in front of Ellie, taking both of her hands and looked into her lovely ice blue eyes, her bun loosened by the slight breeze and the strands swaying behind her. "Elisabeth...I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" Ellie lovingly asked.

"I know we've been great friends for a while...and we've exchanged many a kiss..."

"We...we have."

"Here it comes." Anders whispered.

"And I want to ask you, I mean," Fritz got down on his knee. "I'm wondering if you...you would ma-"

"Yes, Fritz." Ellie smiled, nodding up and down.

"Yes to...oh! I guess I can give you this then." Fritz took the box out of his back pocket, opened it and placed the thin engagement ring upon her left ring finger, covered in tiny snowflakes.

"Fritz, it's beautiful." Ellie smiled, feeling happy tears fill her eyes Fritz stood up.

"So, I guess we can...you know."

"Come here, you." Ellie pulled Fritz head close and placed her soft lips upon Fritz's lips smiling as they kissed under the developing aurora.

"See, he did it- Elsa?" Jack asked ,looking to Elsa, seeing her begin to cry, unsuccessful at holding the tears back.

"Elsa, are you cr-"

"NO I AM NOT CRYING." Elsa bluntly said, sniffing.

Laurence and Anders whistled at the couple, breaking their kiss and looking over towards the door. "Hey, you two! Get a room!"

Bjørn lightly laughed, winking at the newly engaged couple.

"You do know, Annaleise has to be at the wedding, no matter what."

"No matter what, Ellie."

"You've never called me Ellie before. It sounds weird coming from you."

"There's a first time for everything."

Elsa rushed through the doors, picking the skirt of her dress up so she wouldn't trip, embracing Ellie and crying happy tears into her shoulder.

"Mor, are you crying?"

"No, I'm just happy, that's all." Elsa replied, sniffing as she pulled herself away, placing her hands upon Ellie's cheeks, smiling back at her. "It had to happen eventually, didn't it?" She winked.

"It really did."

Elsa looked to Fritz, giving him a wink, Fritz replying with a wink background

"Well now, I think it's time to get this release party started, don't you think?" Bjørn asked, tossing Ellie the sun pendant.

* * *

_**8:59 PM**_

Bundled up and ready to go, except for a select few, the Frosts, Bjorgmans, Fritz and Bjørn made their way over to the Fjord. Elsa created an ice path for Ellie to walk on, a tiny strip of ice forming instead of the whole Fjord freezing over.

"Ready?" She asked Ellie.

Ellie nodded, taking a deep breath as she stepped onto the ice path, clutching her sister's pendant, her feet leaving purple patches as her nervousness escalated. As she neared the closest part of the aurora, she held the pendant up over her head, the light touching the ruby causing the stone to glow. She let out a small gasp as the chain was lifted up into the light, quickly letting go of the sun. Elsa and Jack rushed to her side as they watched the pendant being pulled up into the winter wonder, spinning around as the light consumed it.

Ellie squeezed her parents hands, grinding her teeth as she prayed and prayed that the aurora actually worked. She looked up and to her surprise, found the pendant beginning to float back down to the ice path, still in tact, no sister to be found. "N-No." Ellie shook, letting go of her parents hands, dashing to the pendant and holding it close. "It didn't work...IT DIDN'T WORK!" Ellie cried, her tears becoming purple as they landed on her mother's ice path.

Ellie fell to her knees, still sobbing as Elsa and jack cane to her side, looking up to the aurora. "Snowflake, we can try to-"

"It's no use. It's not going to work." Ellie wiped her eyes wobbling to her knees, Jack catching her ad carried her back to the docks.

"It didn't work?" Anna asked, clutching Kristoff's arm.

Elsa shook her head, following Jack inside of the palace. She looked to Bjørn, his face on the verge of tears, rushing past the queen and king up to his room.

"Bjørn, wa-" Elsa held her hand out, about to stop him.

Jack shook his head, stopping Elsa. "We'll take it to Pabbie tomorrow. And bring him with us." He whispered, Elsa grasping his arm. Not really knowing what to do, he followed Jack and Elsa inside, the royal couple stopping to look at him. Jack handed Ellie to Fritz, nodding his approval to carry her to her room.

"F-Frtiz, it...it didn't..."

"Tomorrow, Elisabeth. Tomorrow my love."

Ellie grasped Fritz's jacket, her face burying deep into the soft cotton as he carried her up the winding staircase, up to her room.

Jack walked Elsa to the couch, her face blank with an emotionless gleam in her eyes. "It-It didn't work." Elsa finally let the tears flow from her eyes. "What are we going to do now? What if Pabbie can't help?"

"We don't know unless we try. Besides, tomorrow is a new day, and who know, maybe it did work but it takes some time to work its magic." Jack suggested, pulling Elsa close. Elsa sighed, sniffled and rested her head upon Jacks shoulder, Jack leaning back onto a pillow and pulling a blanket over the two of them, not that they really needed to.

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

The clock struck twelve, everyone in the palace asleep. Ellie slept soundly, the pendant right next to her bed stand, motionless and calm. That is, until the moonlight hit the ruby as the clouds cleared the sky.

The pendant began to glow, shaking within seconds seconds, shaking so hard that it catapulted itself onto the the middle of Ellie's floor. Ash and smoke spiraled out of the sun-shaped pendant. The smoke circled around like an upside down cyclone, flames swirling around the base and up to the top. The flames began to take form of a young woman in her twenties. Hues of red and orange flickered as the flames becoming flesh while straightening up. Black spiky hair began to soften, falling into soft, red curls to the back of her neck as she cracked her knuckles.

A sheet of flames rolled down her back and created a fine netting of a red cape, a orange gown with short sleeves burst forth as she took her first breaths. She put both hands in front of her and a blast of flames shot out, hitting the wooden frame of the door, charring the entire frame. She began to walk, her hair her curls bouncing on her back as she made her leave. Ellie remained asleep in her bed, even through the blast. The young woman walked right through the door, black scorch marks left behind with every step she took, down the stairs, black marks down the railing where her hands touched. She finally reached the palace door and flung them open, not bothering to close them.

She took a deep breath and turned to her left, walking right to the stables.

* * *

_**And this, my readers is where part 1 of Light of Day ends. **_


	57. It's Arendelle

_The TARDIS began to shake, knocking Elsa and Annaleise around the control panel, Elsa grasping onto the railing. "I-I think I'm going to be sick," Elsa replied, her had flying up to her mouth. _

"_HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING?"_

"_Doctor, how do they stop the TARDIS?!" Ellie called to the Time Lord._

"_Well, that might be easier said than done," The Doctor replied. "Any slight touch to the panel by an inexperienced TARDIS flier results in a one way ticket to a random place in space and time."_

"_Well THAT'S JUST GREAT," Ellie threw her hand up, her phone tossed in the air, Anna catching it. "First Daleks, ice magic, and NOW my sister and five-times great grandmother and niece are probably halfway around the world in the 1400's!"_

"_Annaleise, is my sister there?!" Anna cried into the phone. _

"_She-she's busy at the moment!" Annaleise replied, gripping the rail next to Elsa. "I'll have to call you back!" -click-_

"_WAIT!" Anna said loudly. "She's gone!"_

"_You," Ellie growled at the Doctor. "You're going to tell me how to get the three of them back, alien boy. I don't care how I don't care how long it takes. YOU are going to help me bring them back!"_

"_Yes, yes, Ellie," The Doctor said. "But our main concern is getting rid of these Daleks before they destroy your town."_

"_The Doctor's right, Ellie," Clara sweetly smiled, her hand upon Ellie's shoulder. "We'll get them back soon, I promise."_

* * *

Being tossed about like a chef putting together a salad, Elsa and Annaleise held on for dear life as the blue box was swung and thrown through the time stream. The poor queen was seconds away from slipping from the railing. One hand covered her mouth while the other began to slip from the metal bar. Annaleise, one arm wrapped around Alex, swung her legs onto the control deck and flung herself under the railing. With whatever strength she could muster, she reached out for one of the handles on the control board, assuming it was the brake. She yanked down on the handle, the TARDIS coming to a complete stop, the queen and young mother jerked back as they suddenly stopped.

"Y-you alright?" Annaleise asked as she scrambled over to the queen's side, helping her sit up.

Elsa looked up at the blonde, her head still spinning from the force of the traveling box. She laid one hand on the ground, her right hand resting above her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "I-I think so," She quietly replied. Annaleise looked around the now dimmer box, the control panel slightly fizzing out, sparking as she tried to touch it. "I can assume we're not in Icehurst anymore," She said, struggling to her feet, grabbing the railing as a support.

"I'm afraid you're right," Annaleise said, trying to figure out the dynamics of the control panel. "In fact, I don't even know where we are." She touched a few buttons here and there, none of them seeming to work. "Hmm, it would really be nice if there were a manual on how to-" A manual popped up from the middle chamber. "Well then," She said. "I guess she read my mind." Annaleise stated, her smile turning into a frown. "Only problem is I CAN'T READ GALLIFREYAN!" She exclaimed, throwing the manual over the edge of the railing.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get back," Elsa slightly smiled, her hand flying back to her mouth as a wave of nausea came over her. "You weren't kidding when you said nausea..sucks," Elsa replied.

Annaleise knelt down to Elsa, reaching her hand out to the queen. Alex began to nod off, resting her head against her mothers shoulder. "Well, I think someone needs a nap." She said, helping Elsa stand up. "And another someone needs to lie down for a while."

"And where, exactly does one lie down in a blue box?" Elsa asked, arms crossed at her middle.

"Oh Elsa, there's a reason why the Doctor says the TARDIS is bigger on the inside," Annaleise winked as she led Elsa toward the back of the time machine.

"How..did you and your sister meet him. The Doctor, I mean," Elsa asked.

"Oh," Annaleise replied, stroking Alex's head. "He's a family friend. Apparently he's known the entire line of Arendelle monarchs, even before you and Anna."

"Well," Elsa said. "I can see why our parents had good things to say about him when Anna and I were younger."

"Like what?" Annaleise asked as she led the queen to one of the many rooms that had a somewhat furnished room. She placed Alex, back first, onto a pale blue bed, creating a barrier of pillows around the sleeping infant. She took an extra pillow and blanket, lying on the couch next to the bed, and laid it out for the queen. "I know it's not much, but really, sleeping n this is better than a bench by the control panel."

"Takk," Elsa replied, taking a seat on the couch. "Well," She began. "Our parents, when we were younger, would tell us stories about angry saltshakers and the man in a blue box before we would go to sleep. And to me, they were just stories. But when he showed up at the palace, I didn't really know what to say when Anna woke me up to tell me there's a blue box in the courtyard."

"A sudden realization that some stories are fact and others fiction," Annaleise smiled, holding her hand up in the air, snapping her finger, a tiny snowflake falling to the ground. "Hmm, that's weird. I thought there'd be more."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, taking the young woman's hand. She looked at her palm, then the top of her hand, humming a "hmm."

"What?"

"You know, it's quite odd, now that you mention it," Elsa began. "Your fingertips were a bit blue a few hours ago, now they're back to normal. Or whatever you consider normal for yourself. They're warmer, warmer than your handshake."

"I guess the ice has ran its course than," Annaleise sighed. "Oh well, it was...interesting to have to say the least."

"It's not always a picnic to have the powers of snow and ice,"Elsa sighed. "Sometimes it's great to have, and sometimes, not so much. Especially while sick."

"Snowgies."

"Snow-what?" Elsa asked.

"Snowgies. When you had a cold you sneezed little snowmen that ran around the courtyard. Our grandmother told us stories from her grandparents about it when we were younger. I think she read it to us from this really odd book. It's bound in leather and...ice," Annaleise looked to Elsa.

"Leather and ice," Elsa pondered. "I have a journal that's bound in leather and ice."

"Does it happen to have an enormous snowflake on the cover?"

"And an engraving in the leather that says, "Til min snøfnugg?"

"YES!" Annaleise exclaimed, covering her mouth as Alex stirred on the bed. "Oops, yes!" She whispered.

"That's...that's my diary," Elsa said. "How in the world.."

"They found it in a cave near the old palace," Annaleise explained. "Apparently when your great-grandson was king, he hid your diary in a cave before anyone could get to it. I suppose he wanted to keep the Frøberg secret of having ice magic a complete secret from the rest of the world."

"I.I see," Elsa said, propping her head against the soft pillow on the couch. "I suppose I won't be able to get any other information out of you about why your grandparents have my diary?"

"Nope," Annaleise smiled. "And in the words of River Song," She said, pulling the blanket over the queen. "Spoilers."

* * *

"Doctor," Bjørn stood up from the couch. "How do we find out there they are?"

"Well, Bjørn," The Doctor said. "The good news is that I have a locator-thingy that goes "bwing" anytime the TARDIS makes a landing without me."

"BWING"

"Ah, see? She's landed safely somewhere. I just need a cable that hooks up to any device with a screen." The Doctor looked around, his eyes falling on the big LED television. "Anyone have a video cable laying around?"

"I think my parents have the cables in the garage," Ellie chimed in. "I'll go get one."

"I'll come with you," Anna perked up, following Ellie to the garage. They went past the kitchen and into the hall that led to the garage, a hanging photograph hanging across from the door of the garage entrance. "So," She said, looking into the picture frame. "Who's this good looking bunch?"

"Oh, that's a family portrait right after our brother was born" Ellie pointed out. "I think that was when Annaleise and I were...three-ish years old?"

"Your mother," Anna softly gasped. "She looks exactly like Elsa."

"It would be like looking right into a mirror if you two stood in front of each other. That's how similar they look. It's like history repeated itself all over again." Ellie added, twisting the doorknob on the door. "If you and Elsa have time, we could probably share a few family albums if-" She said, going to the shelf on the right, digging through a cardboard box of cables. "You want." She pulled out a long video cable.

"I really hope we can," Anna said. "Knowing Elsa, she probably wants to go home the second both her and your sister come back."

"I don't blame her," Ellie said to Anna as they went back to the family room. "I'd want to retreat back home if that ever happened to me. I mean, you and Elsa have been through quite a bit with everything that happened-" She stopped herself.

"And what?"

"N-nothing." Ellie slightly lied. "I think we both need to focus on getting our sisters back in one piece."

"Yeah," Anna said, that feeling of knowing Ellie was keeping a secret from her beginning to spill from the back of her mind. "One piece would be nice."

"Okay," The Doctor said, hooking the locating-thing up to the video cord, Fritz plugging it into the back of the television. "Let's hope this TV works, the locator is really picky with LED televisions."

"LCD, Doctor," Clara corrected him. "The last time you tried to use an LCD telly you ended up smoking it out of its misery."

"That was once," He turned to Clara. "Hit a few wrong buttons. It happens." He rolled his eyes, fiddling with a few of the buttons on the face of the controller. "Now, if I remember correctly, your telly screen should show us an outside view of where she has landed."

"She?" Fritz asked, sitting next to his wife on the floor.

"Yeah, long story," Ellie whispered. "I promise I'll tell you when sis gets back."

"Ah...wait, come on," The Doctor fiddled with the remote, the television screen going fuzzy, changing to a screen of blue, fuzzy again, and then a near-black color with white specks on the screen. "I think...HA! Got it."

Ellie and Anna got closer to the screen. "That's just a black background with white specks," Ellie said.

"Ah, but wait until I zoom in," The doctor said with a smile, the picture becoming clearer by the second. Anna's eyes widened with happiness as she recognized the building that was reflected in the reflection of a body of water. "I knew at least one of you would recognize it."

"It's..." Anna softly gasped.

"Arendelle?" Ellie asked in awe.

"Arendelle," The Doctor smiled.


	58. Prince of the Animals

Anders was never the type to get into peoples business, let alone the affairs of even his own parents, aunt and uncle. Every since he was a young boy, he would spend endless hours in the stables, talking to Sven as if he could truly understand him, like his father. But the strange thing was, Anders legitimately understood EVERYTHING. Not only what Sven was thinking (well, bleating.), but also everything the other animals were thinking. Anders didn't have to speak for the reindeer, that was his father's thing. Anders, besides being an only child, was special.

It had started when he was a toddler, usually when he toddled along with Laurence when Elsa was in meetings. While Laurence crawled as fast as his chubby legs could carry them, Anders made sure his baby cousin wouldn't accidentally go down stairs, with help from the girls if they weren't giving Jack the run for his life. On a warm July evening, after everyone had gone to sleep, Anders would crawl out of his bed and unlatch the window which was barred so the prince wouldn't escape. He would gaze out at the moon, listening for the calls of the wolves, deer and creatures of the night.

"Awwoooo!" He softly cried out, making sure he didn't awaken anyone in the palace. His smile widened to a grin as a shooting star passed through the sky. "I wish...I wish to be prince of the animals," He would wish. Shooting star after shooting star that flashed through the sky. "I wish to talk to them, and play with them, and be like them."

The prince blinked a few times, shaking his blond head as he realized his dream was quite possibly not ever going to come true. He sighed, hopping off of the windows ledge, going back to his bed and snuggling with his wolf plush, given to him by Elsa on his first birthday. The two and a half year old smiled as he gently squeezed the reindeer, quietly repeating, "It will happen, it will."

A couple of hours passed, the same stars twinkling in the night sky as Anders softly snored into his pillow, a swirl of green lightly slithering into his room, the swirl becoming the form of a female, wearing a dress of deer skins, a bow and a carrier of arrows strung along her back. Her bright green eyes stared over the sleeping prince, her hands moving his hair away from his eyes.

"En Frøberg barn," She whispered, quickly releasing the princes bangs. She pulled a piece of her hip-length brown hair from her head, making it into a ball and dropping it into an open canister of deer fat and berries. She rolled the piece of hair in the fat, pulling it out and smashing it between her hands, rubbing her index and middle fingers into the mixture and rubbing it onto the princes forehead.

"Little prince, your wish shall be granted. Your gift has always been with you, now let it grow as you become one with the inhabitants of nature." She kissed his forehead, Anders' nose twitching as her lips left his skin. "When you are older, you will have the ability to become the swift footed deer of the forest, wolves of the thicket, and the animals of the world; protecting the ones you love. Your gift is not a curse, young prince. Like your aunt, uncle and cousin's abilities, it is a blessing."

Anders turned onto his side, still fast asleep. The young woman smiled, turning to the open window, running her hands on the crocus wallpaper, softly sighing. "Freya should be please to hear the good news," She softly giggled, snapping her fingers, disappearing into the same green powder, swirling out of the window and into the heavens.

The next morning, Anders awoke as he usually did. Stretch, yawn, wake mama up, brushing his teeth with Anna got ready for the day. He had breakfast with his aunt, uncle and cousins, Anna usually coming in a few minutes later since it took her an eternity to get ready for just about anything. After breakfast, Anna would take him to the stables, usually the time Kristoff came back from the town or north mountain from harvesting ice. Anders would spend the entire day watching his father and Sven go back and forth at each other, and oddly enough, today was the day Anders knew exactly what Sven was trying to say.

"Okay buddy, remember that Anna's present is hiding in the throne room."

"_You know she'll love it!"_ Kristoff replied for Sven, the reindeer replying with a bleat.

"Papa?" Anders asked.

"Yeah little buddy?" His father replied.

"Sven say get mama pendant."

"Get Anna a-" Kristoff took a double take. "Anders, did you say..what Sven said?!"

"Uh huh!" Anders nodded.

"But Anders...how are you understanding what he says?!"

"Cuz I do," Anders smiled.

"Ookay," Kristoff rubbed his neck. "Whatever you say kiddo."

"Papa, up." Anders said, holding his hands up in the air.

"Alright, little guy," Kristoff said, placing Anders on his shoulders. "Let's go see mama, alright?"

"Uh huh!" Anders nodded, hugging his father's blonde head.

As Anders grew, he kept his ability of being able to communicate with animals a secret for nearly ten years. He would sit outside and converse with small squirrels and rabbits that found their way into the palace, and even animals as large as deer. But at the age of twelve, the other side of his ability finally began to show on a hot summer day when he, Laurence, Ellie and Annaleise played in the courtyard.

"Sommeren suger," Annaleise whined, flailing her legs on one of the stone benches near the apple tree, soon to be full of ripe apples in just a few weeks.

"Go inside if you're going to complain," Ellie glared at her sister, throwing a handful of grass onto her sisters head.

"Think fast!" Laurence called, tossing a ball right to Anders, who wasn't paying any attention and got smacked in the head with the ball.

"Watch it, Laurence!" He barked.

"Woah there, buddy. I didn't think you'd ignore a ball flying towards your head." Laurence defended himself, picking up the ball as it rolled to him.

"Tåpen," Anders growled under his breath, his eyes slightly turning a shade of yellow.

"What'd you say?" Laurence asked, tossing the ball on the ground.

"Nuthin'" Anders replied, walking away from his cousins, about to go inside.

"I don't think so, blondie!" Laurence shouted, running as fast as he could, leaping onto his cousin and knocking him down to the ground.

"Laurence!" Ellie shouted. "Get off of him!" She said, trying to pull her brother off of Anders.

"No, Ellie! He's being a brat!" Laurence growled as she continued to wrestle with Anders.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Annaleise demanded. "I'm telling mama if you two don't stop!"

But Anders and Laurence ignored her, Anders growing angrier and angrier by the second, the two boys rolling in the grass. Anders began to softly growl, his nails nearly digging into his cousins exposed arm, his teeth becoming more canine by the second.

"Anders! Laurence! Please stop!" Ellie pleaded, grabbing onto Anders' sleeve to try to get him off of Laurence

"Go away Ellie!" Anders barked, accidentally smacking Ellie with his right hand, leaving a fresh cut on her upper right arm, the princess falling onto her knees, beginning to cry as she grasped her arm. Blood dripped from under her hand, her cry carrying into the palace and into the dining room.

Elsa and Anna sat at the dining room table; Anna twirling her spoon in her soup while Elsa sipped on steamed milk and munched on strawberries.

"It's a bit quiet," Elsa said, breaking the silence.

"You know what," Anna said. "It has been quiet for the past few hours. Our children must be playing the silent game. And something always happens when it's this quiet"

"I'll give it five minutes," Elsa said. "You know as well as I do that we did not raise "quiet children." She giggled. "Now, speaking of them, how does a trip to the ocean sou-" Elsa began to say, interrupted by Ellie's shrill cry from the courtyard.

"What in the world?" Anna exclaimed as she dropped her spoon into her soup.

"That sounded like Ellie," Elsa softly gasped, running to the window. Her eyes widened as big as saucers as she saw Ellie grasping her arm, stained with blood, Laurence and Anders rolling around in the grass, Annaleise running to her sisters side. "ANNA!" Elsa grabbed her sister and ran as fast as she could out of the dining room, determined to get to the reason why Ellie was bleeding and why the boys were fighting.

"Elsa, what's-"

"Laurence and Anders are fighting!" Elsa said, pulling her sister along.

"That's what boys do!"

"This isn't play-fighting, Anna. They're actually fighting!"

"What was that for?!" Laurence shouted, kicking Anders off to the side with his feet, Anders rolling off to the side. Anders now yellow eyes glared at Laurence, fur beginning to blanket his smooth, peachy skin, bearing his teeth as he dug his nails into the ground. "What the...?" Laurence placed his hand on his cheek, a cut running down his rosy skin.

Anders looked to Ellie, Annaleise wrapping Ellie's arm with a piece of cloth which she ripped from her own dress, the princess looking to him in sheer terror. "A-Anders?!" She sniffled.

"I-I-" Anders looked around, Elsa and Anna running as fast as they could into the courtyard. He shook his head and dashed out of the courtyard and into the stables.

"Ellie!" Elsa exclaimed as she unwrapped the cloth from her daughters arm. She quietly gasped as her eyes fell upon the shape of the wound, as if an animal with claws, like a wolf, took its paw and swiped her skin. "What happened?" She asked, turning to Annaleise.

"Laurence and Anders..they were fighting. Ellie tried to pull them apart and Anders- at least I'm sure it was Anders, scratched her."

"Elske, I don't think that Anders has claws," Elsa said, creating a small cloth of ice, dabbing it on Ellie's arm. "This is going to sting a little, elske."

"Oww!" Ellie winced, biting her lip as Elsa began to clean up the cut.

"ANDERS?" Anna called around the courtyard. "Anders, where are you?!" She hurriedly ran to the stables, swearing this was the last place he could have ran way to in such a short amount of time. "Love, where are you?"

"Anna, we'll find him," Elsa reassured her sister. "In the meantime, Laurence can give us an explanation as to why they were fighting in the first place." She looked to Laurence, the prince sitting on the ground as he held his hand to his cheek, blood dripping from his fingertips. She sat next to the nearly-eleven year old, removing his hand from his cheek. "That's quite the cut you've got there," Elsa said, creating a tissue from her ice, pressing it on his cheek.

"I didn't even do anything, he just flipped,' Laurence softly growled, his hand on top of Elsa's. "And his eyes. They became yellow like a wolves. I could have sworn he had fur growing on his face as we tumbled on the ground."

"Uh huh," Elsa said, her eyebrow slightly cocked. "Anna," She motioned for her sister to come closer. "Has Anders ever had yellow eyes or fur?" She whispered.

"Wait..what? Of course not," Anna said. "Unless he's gotten into some dark magic books, then I'd be worried. Why do you think he had yellow eyes?"

"Annaleise and Ellie saw it too," Laurence added. "Ellie tried breaking us apart and he ended up leaving a cut on Ellie's arm."

Anna bit her lip, looking to Elsa. "I-I'll talk to him once I find him. Anders may be a rambunctious boy, but he would never hurt anyone. I don't know what's going on, but I will get to the bottom of this, I promise.

Anna peered into the stables, only the horses and a sleeping Sven inside. "Anders?" She whispered. To her right, she heard a slight rustling in the hay, closest to Sven's pin. Her eyes darted to the right, listening closer as the rustling became louder and longer. "Sweetie, are you in here?" And at that moment, she head a faint growling sound, Eve letting out a loud whinny as she reared her front legs up in the air. "EVE!" She said, rushing over to calm her down, only stopping dead in her tracks as a gray wolf slyly slinked from the pile of hay, bearing his teeth.

Anna cautiously backed up, tripping over one of the rakes, falling on her back. She quickly scrambled towards the open doors, letting out scream of terror that echoed through the entire palace grounds. Elsa gasped, her ears picking up the sound of her sisters cries. "ANNA!" She cried, booking it to the stables, freezing in place as the wolf began to slink closer and closer to Anna. "Anna, don't move!" She loudly whispered.

"A-Anders?!" Anna softly whispered, reaching her hand out to the wolf.

The wolf snarled, leaping over the princess and around the queen, darting out of the courtyard and bounding over the palace walls, jumping into the water and swimming over to the forest shore, shaking his body out before he took off into the thick forest floor.

Still in a bit of shock, Anna scrambled to her feet, a piece of Anders' jacket sticking out from Eve's pin. "Anders.." She whispered, taking the jacket in her hand, a pile of the rest of his clothes right next to the spooked horse. "He...he couldn't.." Anna said, holding the jacket up to her heart, Elsa placing her hand upon her shoulder. "Elsa...he couldn't-"

"We'll figure it out, Anna," Elsa assured Anna. "I promise you."

For two hours, the wolf roamed around the entire wooded forest surrounding Arendelle and the outskirts of Olkstad. He huffed and puffed, catching his breath as he peered over a stream, looking at his reflection in the water. "What the..." He thought, looking at his paws, then back to his reflection in the water, wiggling his ears. "How in the world.."

"Well, hello there young prince," A woman's voice sang from up above.

"Who's there?!" The wolf growled, bearing his teeth as he prepared to pounce.

"I assure you, prince. You don't have to be alarmed," The woman's voice said.

"Show yourself!" He growled, digging his claws into the dirt.

"Alright, alright," The woman sighed, the branches of a nearby pine tree rustling. The wolf backed up into a birch tree, hiding behind it as a swirl of white floated to the ground, a young woman with pale brown hair sat on a doe, stroking the fur of a bobcat. "My, my, you certainly are an impatient young man," She giggled.

"Young man, peh. If you can't tell, I'm apparently a wolf." The wolf snarled.

"I am assuming this has never happened to you before."

"Well, NO!" He growled.

"Calm down, prince. There's no reason to be so upset," She said, hopping down from the doe. "Now, look into my eyes." The prince did so, a sudden feeling of calmness radiating throughout his body as he continued to stare into the woman's piercing eyes. "You have all the strength and power in the world to change back whenever you like, young prince. You just have to look deep within and find it. Now," She said, placing her hand on the wolves head. "Think human."

The wolf nodded, concentrating on what he considered human.

"_Human. Human. Two legs, two arms, a head, no tail. Uh, skin instead of fur," _He said to himself, the fur beginning to recede away from his body. "Two hands, two feet," The claws retracted, leaving behind a set of peachy hands and feet. And within a mere few seconds, the wolf found himself..not as a wolf anymore, but a human. The young man crawled over to the stream, making sure that this woman wasn't messing with his head. And lo and behold, a blond haired, blue eyed, naked Anders was right there in the waters reflection.

"Wait..what what?!" He exclaimed, the woman throwing a bear fur over his back.

"You see prince," She began. "When you were merely a toddler, you wished to be able to be one with the animals. Not just communicate with them, but to run wild and free with the wolves, the deer and the forest dwelling animals of the world."

"Yeah, I did, I was two," Anders began, pulling the bear skin closer together as he stood up. "But why? Why me?"

"Your family is...a special one, Prince of the Forest," She smiled. "Your mother and aunt are from a long line of magic wielders. Your aunt, the queen yields the powers of winter, as does your cousin Elisabeth,"

"Wait...Ellie has ice magic?" Anders asked himself, quite unaware anyone else besides his aunt and uncle had any kind of seasonal magic.

"That she does, and her sister Annaleise, she yields the rare power of fire and light,"

"Wait a second," Anders raised an eyebrow. "So...I'm confused. Why is it that my aunt, Ellie and Annaleise have seasonal powers while my mother doesn't and I have a way with communicating with animals?"

"You've got your celestial and human ancestors to thank for that," She sighed, taking a seat next to her kneeling doe. " When the second Queen of what you now know as Arendelle came to power, it was her and her twin sister that began the first recorded evidence of magic in the immediate bloodline. From then, for about fifty years the Frøberg family line was abundant with magic yielders, both male and female. It wasn't until a few hundred years ago that the ability to yield any of any kind of magic was diminishing, and fast."

"And...why is that?"

"No one, not even trolls or the ones in the heavens, know not why there was a gap that spanned a few generations without magic. But somehow, it decides to make itself known once more." She smiled, Anders pouting as he bashfully looked away from the young woman. "You look as if you're not happy with what you've always wanted."

"I was two," Anders replied, leaning against a birch tree. "A two year old will wish for anything and everything they can get their hands on."

"Yes, but with you power-"

"Talking to animals?" He reiterated.

"Yes, talking to animals, you can do so much more than just talk to them. You have an ability that is very rare. It should be seen as a blessing, not a curse."

"Never said it was a curse," Anders sighed. "But," He looked at his hands. "I..I hurt one-, well two, of my best friends today and nearly scared my own mother to death. How in the world am I going to explain to them...this?"

"It's quite simple," The young woman smiled. "Tell what I told you, but you may want to keep the parts about your cousins out for now. Don't give your aunt a scare."

"Wait, she doesn't-" As Anders began to ask the woman why to leave the details out about Annaleise and Ellie out, she suddenly disappeared. Doe, Bobcat in tow. "Well, okay then." He said, taking sigh.

"Anders? Anders, please! Where are you!"

"Mama," Anders gasped, whipping his head in the direction of the sound of Anna's voice. "MA-" He then quieted himself. How in the world was he going to explain himself about being covered in nothing more than a bear skin? The prince slightly groaned and stood up, his knees wobbling as he began to walk back home to the palace, Anna's voice growing more and more concerned.

"Anders!" Anna called, hands cupped over he side of her lips, Kristoff using a viewing scope to look into the forest from a few yards away. "He's been gone for over two hours, Kris," Anna said, her voice cracking from calling their sons name for those two hours. "What if he's hurt..or-or scared to death!"

"Anna, Anders knows his way around the forest like the back of his own hand," Kristoff reassured his wife. "He's probably going through that pre-teen moody phase, you've seen the twins go through it. Though one of them locked herself in her room, I don't remember which one."

Anna glared at her husband, Kristoff analogy not working very well.

"What I'm trying to say is that we need to give him some space. He's been a bit..standoffish lately. Boys do that. Trust me. I was twelve once too, believe it or not."

"Kris, but what if it ISN'T that?"

"Okay, feisty pants. What do you think it is?"

"Well..I do remember you saying that he understood what Sven was saying when he was a toddler. What if he can talk to animals? OR..Or he has some kind of ability to be an animal and he's afraid to tell us about it?"

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna, dropping the viewing scope on the ground. "If he does, he'll come around to it. You know just as well as I do that Anders isn't one to keep things bottled up forever."

"No luck?" A soft voiced asked from behind the two. Elsa stood behind Anna and Kristoff, a new set of clothing for Anders folded in her arms. Anna turned her head, gently shaking it "no" as she looked back to the forest.

"Still nothing," Anna sighed, replying to her sister. "I just want him to come home, Els."

"He'll be back. He just needs some space. He's at that age where-"

"Preteen moodiness. I know," Anna said. "Kristoff already gave me the run-through, using your girls as an example."

"Ah." Elsa replied. "It was Ellie who locked herself in her room for a whole two days, by the way."

"That's r- you heard that part?"

"Of course," Elsa softly smiled. "Goes great with the extra set of eyes in the back of my head." She took her place next to Anna, placing her hand upon her shoulder. "He'll be back."

Anna sighed, patting the queen's hand. As Kristoff began to lead the queen and her sister back to Sven's sled, they heard a rustling sound come from a few yards into the wooded forest. Kristoff broke his embrace and cautiously walked to the forest entrance. "Shh," He said, finger over his mouth as he readied his hunting knife, just in case it was a wild, rabid animal making the sounds. He drew his knife above his head just as the bushes began to rustle. Kristoff's eyes widened as none other than Anders, still covered in a bear skin, covered in scrapes and scratches from the brambles and trees. He dropped his knife as his son stared at his parents and aunt, his eyes still a slight shade of yellow. Anders bean to shake, Anna dashing to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

"My baby, you're alright!" She cried, arms thrown round the bear skin.

"I-I'm sorry mama," Anders softly said into her ear. "Can...can we go home now?"

"Mmhm,"She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "And," She said, holding his arm. "Get you dressed."

"I suppose I should tell you what went on," A fully clothed Anders began.

"Yeah, that might be a good start," Annaleise bluntly said, Ellie pinching her arm. "Ow!"

"Girls," Elsa glared at the twins, both girls sinking into the library couch. "Go on, elske."

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning," He said. "I made this wish when I was younger. Some wish to be able to understand what animals said and whatnot." He began, grasping a cup of tea in his hands.

"So you did know what Sven was really thinking," Kristoff said.

"At the time, I thought nothing of it. I mean, any two year old thinks animals are pretty cool and can pretend to know what animals are saying. But really, I did actually understand what he was thinking. Sven, that is." Anders looked into his cup of tea, placing the cup on the floor. "And then after that, I would make small talk to the smaller creatures that found their way into the palace walls. It sounds weird-"

"Yeah, talking to animals is a bit odd," Annaleise muttered to herself, Elsa shooting a glare to her. "What? It is.." She replied, crossing her arms._ Like having fire powers when your parents and sister have ice powers._

"And then today, I don't know what came over me, but I just got so angry at Rence, I don't know what came over me. Sorry bud," Anders apologized, looking to Laurence.

"Can't be mad at you forever," Laurence replied.

"And Ellie, I didn't mean to graze your arm like that."

"Apology accepted," Ellie sweetly smiled. "But...earlier, your eyes were yellow. How did that happen?'

Everyone in the room looked to Anders, quite curious about that as well. Anders gulped and stood up in front of the chair, tossing his tea into the fire. He looked out of the open window, the moon brightly lighting up the August sky. He softly sighed and grabbed the bear skin, draped over the wooden chair, and threw it around his shoulders. He deeply sighed and closed his eyes, thinking to himself, "_If you think it, you can become it. Just think wolf..." _

"Anders, what are-" Anna's eyes widened as two yellow eyes stared right back at her. "Anders?"

Anders clenched his fist together, the soft breeze gently blowing against his blonde locks. Two pointed, triangular canine-like ears appeared on the top of his head, fur enveloping his skin as he pulled the bearskin over himself, sinking to the ground. Elsa softly gasped, Annaleise and Ellie squeezing both her and Laurence's hand. The mound under the bear skin began to move, a white tail wagging from the tail-end. Our from under the skin emerged a white wolf, contently sitting on his hind legs, licking a paw. He looked right at his parents, Anna a bit hesitant to reach her hand out to her son. She drew her hand back, but found enough courage to place her hand upon the wolves head.

The wolf, well, Anders, lowered his head, releasing a slight whine as Anna ran her hand against his jaw. "See? That wasn't so bad." Anna smiled, rubbing behind his ears.

"Well," Elsa cleared her throat. "That was quite-"

"Amazing!" Annaleise exclaimed. "I mean, look at him! That's just so...cool!"

Ellie softly giggled, sliding to the floor and hugging the wolf around the neck, Anders tail wagging excitedly on the wooden floor. "It's okay to be different, Anders," She smiled. "You're perfectly fine the way you are."

Anders wolf-like grin widened. He lifted his paw to Ellie's hand and shook it.

"Good boy," Ellie whispered. Anders looked up to his aunt and other cousins, Ellie releasing her hug as Anders stirred. He took his place in front of Elsa, gently placing his fore-paws on her her knees, his eyes longing for approval from his aunt. "Mor, I think you might need to get used to having an animal in the palace."

"Well," The queen replied, taking a good, long look into her nephews canine eyes. "As long as he keeps most of the larger animals outside, it's fine with me." She smiled, rubbing him behind the ears.

"Hey!" Laurence exclaimed. "Maybe try becoming a bear next time. We can bear wrestle in the courtyard as long as you don't squish me under your body weight."

Elsa shot a look to Laurence.

"What? I could totally take him on."

"And an army. Oo!" Annaleise exclaimed. "You could totally have an army of animals as back up for the Royal Navy! General Heinz fighting next to a pack of wolves, Admiral Skoal and his platoon taking the waters by force with the otters-"

_I think for now, I'd rather sit in front of a fire than lead an army of animals._ Anders sighed on the inside. He flopped back to the ground, taking the bear skin in his mouth, his claws tip tapping back over to Kristoff. He jumped onto the couch, Kristoff covering him with the skin. Anders closed his eyes and began to think human. And of course, it worked yet again. Back to a human, and of course, bare as a newborn. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Anders groaned.

"It's quiet," Elsa said, placing Arendelle's seal on a letter. "A bit too quiet, to be honest."

"We could change that," Anna said, turning the page of her book as she sprawled out on the floor next to her sisters desk. "We could...see if the girls could play something on their instruments."

"If they weren't in their history lesson they-"

"DEER!" A shrill cry came from down the hall, more specifically the study room.

"What in the-" Elsa asked, standing up from her desk, Anna pushing herself up from the floor and taking her place next to Elsa. The sisters made their way to the door, Elsa opening it slowly as she peered into the hallway. "Well, there's no-"

And in a split second, a flash of brown and white zoomed past the queen's office. There really was a deer, specifically a Buck. He smacked into the wall, shaking his head as he bounded down the stairwell, a hurricane of laughter following from a few feet away from the office door.

"ANDERS! WAIT FOR US!" The girls and Laurence called after the deer, flying past their mothers office.

Anna blinked a few times, looking up to her sister. "So..what happened to the "no large animals in the palace" rule?

Elsa looked down to her sister, softly smiling. "I never said large animals named Anders aren't allowed in the palace. As long as he doesn't break anything, I have no problem with it."

-crash-

"That's my boy," Anna winked.


	59. Moving On, pt 7

**_"So, mor?" Anna asked, getting a glass of water for her father. _**

**_"Yes, elske?"_**

**_"What exactly is papa going to talk to Jack about?"_**

**_"To be honest Anna, he won't tell me. I will try to pry it out of him later and let you know what's going to happen."_**

**_"Elsa found the you-know-what in the backseat of Jack's car," Anna whispered._**

**_"The you-know-what," Idunn thought to herself. "OH! THAT! That young man isn't very good at hiding things, is he?"_**

**_"I have this feeling he was about to ask her last night, hence the box in the backseat," Anna said, taking a sip of juice. Uncle Kai owes me ten bucks now," She smiled. _**

**_"And why's that?"_**

**_"We made a bet that Jack would propose to her within six years of dating," Anna said. "And I've just become ten bucks richer."_**

* * *

"Two vanilla gelato, please," Elsa smiled as she placed an order of gelato at a stand-alone cart on the pier.

"You got it," The bubbly brunette smiled, preparing two cups of vanilla galato, sticking a spoon in each cup. "Here we are, careful, it's a bit drippy."

"Thank you," Jack smiled, taking both cups from the young woman, handing one to Elsa. "And thank you," He winked, slightly nudging the blonde as she put her change back in her small purse. He noticed Elsa looked a bit..off. "You okay?"

"Mmhm," Elsa's blue eyes turned to Jack, her lips pursed together until she found the courage to speak about last night. "I know things didn't go as planned last night," Elsa began.

"Yeah, I agree" Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "But you know what, I think fate is trying to tell us something."

"Fate huh?" Elsa asked with a mouth full of gelato. "Or arrhythmia?"

"Ah- hmm," Jack said. "Maybe both," He said, wrapping his arm around Elsa's neck. "So tell me, what's on today's agenda besides riding Tank and nearly getting into four accidents?"

"Okay, Overland," Elsa quickly spun to Jack. "That was not my fault. HE was in a hurry and nearly ran us out of the lane."

_Sure, Miss Speedy Pants. _"Okay, so that time wasn't your fault," Jack nudged the blonde, Elsa sticking her tongue out at him. "New subject. How about," His eyes caught sight of a Ferris Wheel. "Hey, how about a ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

"You do know I am TERRIFIED of heights, right?" The blonde asked.

"Okay, no Ferris Wheel," Jack said. "How about...we walk around the waterfront? It shouldn't be too busy since it's only Spring."

"I fuppofe we could do that" Elsa replied, a spoonful of gelato in her mouth. "We have time to kill before my father wants to interrogate you."

"He still hates me that much, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say hate. More like a strong dislike" Elsa replied. "But I do know one person who does actually like you for the human being you are."

"And that is?"

"My mother," Elsa winked, snuggling closer into Jack's arm, the brunett smiling as he rested his arm around Elsa's shoulder.

* * *

"Papa, I have your medicine," A voice came from Idunn and Adgar's bedroom. Adgar looked up from his book, gently setting it down to the side.

"Anna, please, come in elske," He smiled. Anna turned the doorknob, entering her fathers room with a smile as she balanced a tray of orange juice, a bowl of whole grain Cheerios, and a white pill. She brought the tray to her father and set it on the bed next to him. She took a seat slightly before the tray, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Feel better to be home?"

"Much better," Adgar smiled, picking the pill up from the tray. As he brought it to his mouth, Anna stopped him.

"Doctor Gaither said to eat something before you take it. He also said that unless you want an upset stomach for the rest of the day, might as well eat some of the Cheerios I poured especially for you."

"You're becoming your mother, Anna," Adgar sighed, taking an enormous bite of the cereal. "And that's quite alright," He said, patting Anna on the arm.

"So...um.. The school tour is in a few weeks. I figured all four of us could tour my future campus and see Elsa and Jack's new place." Anna gasped, covering her mouth quickly, unintentionally dropping the ball that Elsa and Jack indeed moved in together. Into a house. In Maine.

In a split second, the spoon in Adgar's hand fell right onto the tray, his eyes wide as he looked at Anna. "Anna, did you say...Elsa...and Jack's...place?"

"I-uh...I should go," Anna nervously said, backing out of the bedroom.

"Anna Elena, come back here,"

"Well would you look at that..mama's calling me. What's that?" She leaned out into the hallway. "Be down soon!" She called, dashing out into the hallway. "Oh no...Elsa's gonna be FURIOUS," She gasped.

Adgar stared at his tray, his eyes wide with disbelief that his daughter would move in with a certain young man he didn't exactly care for. "Overland," He growled.

* * *

"Aren't you chilly?" Jack asked as they strolled along the waterfront.

"No, not really," Elsa replied, gently squeezing Jack's hand. "The cold doesn't really other me. I'm used to cold. And this is not cold at all."

"Well in Maine, there's a LOT of snow and rain. And coldness. And lobster. Lots of stuff, really." Jack said, giving her hand a squeeze back. "I'm kind of hungry, what about you?" He asked, his stomach growling.

"No, I'm good," Elsa said, until her stomach released the loudest gurgle either of them had ever heard. "Well, on second thought, food might be a good idea." She chuckled. "Oo, let's go to Sofia's. That place has AMAZING pizza."

"Well you're in luck," Jack said. "I've been wanting pizza ever since two nights ago when you-well, we ordered all of that food. I think your eating habits are starting to rub off on me."

"Can you really adapt to the Frøberg style of eating?" Elsa winked.

"You know what, I probably can. It's going to take some time getting used to. Your viking ancestors would probably grimace at the way you and your sister chow down."

"My viking ancestors, huh? Pretty sure the past queens of Arendelle would beg to differ."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"We'll see who-" Else began to say, her phone beginning to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled her phone out, her eyebrow raised as she saw who was calling. "Anna? Hey, let me take this."

"By all means," Jack said.

Elsa swiped the "answer" button on her touchscreen, placing the phone to her ear. "Anna?"

"Elsa, I did something and...I'm pretty sure you're going to HATE me for it," Anna's voice shook over the phone.

"Calm down, Anna. Now, what did you do?"

"Well, it's not so much what I did...but said..but you know...eh heh..words are stronger than actions right?"

"Anna, what did you do?" Elsa's voice became slightly more serious, Jack coming over. Elsa look at Jack, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well..I may have said something to papa that...he didn't exactly know about."

"Anna-"

"And I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry-"

"ANNA!"

"Well...I reminded papa about the campus tour...and...I may have...uh..mentioned you and Jack are living together." Elsa's eyes widened, the blonde not saying anything in response to what Anna had just told her. "Elsa?"

-nothing-

"Elsa, are you there?"

"I'm going to call you back, Anna," Elsa said, hanging up.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Elsa?" He asked, his hand on her shoulder.

"He...he knows we're living together.." Elsa said, tears beginning to fall down her cheek.

"Who? The only ones that know about it are Kris, Anna, and your mother, who else would..." And then it hit him. Adgar found out, and Elsa didn't even have to explain to him why Anna had called. "Oh...your father. Well we still need to-"

"Talk to him," Elsa said, eyes still wide. "I-I don't think I can face him at this point. I-I ran away from home, took a one way flight to Maine...didn't even bother saying goodbye..." Elsa sniffled. "I'm a horrible person!" She choked, Jack pulling her into his embrace, stroking her long, platinum blonde locks as he gently whispered "shh" into her ear.

"You are not," Jack said, swaying her back and forth. "You were upset. People make bad decisions when they're mad or stressed, Elsa. It's human nature, everyone does it. And you, of all people are not horrible in any way, shape or form." He lifted her chin up, eyeliner smudged under her eyes from the tears. "Now, how about we get some pizza and head back to your parents. We can tlak this through, civilized."

Elsa sniffled, nodding her head "yes". Jack handed her his handkerchief under Elsa's nose. "Blow." She blew her nose into Jack's handkerchief, a small honking sound coming from her nose. "Better?" The blonde shook her head once more, Jack taking his thumb and wiping the eyeliner from under her eyes.

"It'll be fine, trust me."


	60. What's So Funny, Fire Demon?

_**Currently in LOD: Aurora's Glow**_

_"Now, speaking of those girls, why don't we take a peek at what they're up to," She said, snapping her fingers as a mirror appeared from the smoke. "My, my, my," She slightly laughed, twirling her hand, the mirror turning to the queen, kind and Freya. "The tables have been turned." She said as an image of Annaleise and Ellie stood up to Lord Bufase and his son, shards of ice nearly poking Beowulf in the cheek, Annaleise's hands wrapped around Lord Bufase's collar, the fabric turning to ash. "Oh the poor thing, she still can't control it."_

_Elsa softly gasped as she witnessed Annaleise furrow her brow, taking a step back and raising her hands in front of her chest, standing in the same stance as Freya did, but instead of an aura covering her hands, a purple flame laced her left hand, bright orange flames on her right. Her eyes glimmered a shimmery yellow color, her lip curling up as a black, liquid-like substance dripped from her chest onto the ground. "Look at that," She happily sighed, waving her hand over the mirror, every beat of her heart glowing in purple under her red gown. _

_"Girls!" Both Jack and Elsa exclaimed quietly, their fears coming true as the young woman turned her head, eyes glowing yellow as she melted her pendant, the metal dripping from her fingertips. "She's lying!" Elsa exclaimed. "Freya, she's bluffing isn't she?!"_

_Freya turned her head away from the royal couple, tears starting to stream down her eyes. "I - I'm sorry," She sniffled. "But this time she really isn't."_

_"Mhmmm," Astrid deviously chuckled. "You did such a fine job of raising them," Astrid applauded. "They really do take after their mother."_

* * *

"You horrid son of a-" Annaleise growled, suddenly releasing Lord Bufase's collar, grasping her chest as she slumped to the ground. Lord Bufase stammered back, the ice shattering from around his feet, nearly tripping over a few lose stones as he watched the princess cough and wheeze in pain, the black liquid from her chest forming a puddle on the courtyard ground.

"Sis!" Ellie gasped, releasing Beowulf, the young Lord falling on his knees as the ice from around his feet shattered as well. Ellie brought her sister to her knees, supporting her shoulders as Annaleise tried to take deep breaths. "It's okay," She calmly said. "I'm right here."

* * *

"Okay, you two stay out here. I'll prepare my mother for...you know," Bjørn said, turning to the door of his mothers cabin, taking a slight gulp. _She's going to kill me. _He took a deep breath, reaching for the doorknob, twisting it slowly as he pushed the door in. He stuck his head into the doorway, Alexandria soothing a sniffly Catherine on her shoulder as she rocked in her chair. She softly gasped, placing Catherine on the nearby couch, embracing her son.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Alexandria exclaimed quietly, hoping not to wake Catherine. "Where in the world have you been?"

"I'll explain everything later," Bjørn said, leading her back to her chair. "For now, I need you to do me, your son, a really REALLY big favor."

"And that would be?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Fritz, bring him in."

"Welp, be prepared," Fritz warned Hans, the prince letting out a soft gulp. It wasn't that he was all that afraid of Alexandria as a person, more so afraid of what she was capable of doing. "Here he is," Fritz said, nudging Hans into the living room.

"Bjørn, if I'm harboring fugitives for I-" Alexandria let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening at the first sight of the prince. "Y-you!"

"Now, Alex, Bjørn just-" Hans said, his hands up defensively.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Alexandria shouted, grabbing a nearby broomstick, jabbing it in the air at the prince.

"Mother! Please, let me explain-"

"Bjørn! Do..do you know what he's done?!" Alexandria remanded, then covering her mouth as Catherine woke herself up from a coughing fit. "Oh baby girl," She cooed, wrapping the toddler in her arms. "Get OUT," Alexandria growled.

"No! He's here to help us!" Bjørn exclaimed, taking the broomstick away from his mother. "Just please! Give him this once chance!" He flung the broomstick to the side, furrowing his brow at his mother.

"Bjørn-" Alex began.

"I know," Bjørn stated. "I know perfectly well that you two won't...or never did get along, but I am your son. You are my mother, HE," Bjørn said, pointing to Hans, the prince staring at the ground. "He is my father. What he did was in the past, and right now, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I need you to keep him here so I can ready the ODS."

Alexandria's eyes widened at the very mention of the Olkstad Defenece Squad. "You what?! The ODS has never been an organization to muddle with other kingdoms affairs. How do you expect to get them to do that?"

"I know for a fact that grandmother sure can convince them to do just about anything," Bjørn said. "After all, I am their grandson."

Alexandria shot a glare towards Hans, her lip pouting as she took sighed an annoyed sigh. "Fine," She growled. "But YOU aren't going anywhere until you explain yourself, Hans. We wouldn't be in this situation if-"

"We never married, I know." Hans rolled his eyes. "But Alex, it was for the good of the kingdom. You know that!"

"Well apparently news travels slow to Olkstad. I would have NEVER married you if I knew you tried to murder the Queen of Arendelle."

"I-uh...well," Hans stammered. He then stood up straight, clearing his throat. "That...was in the past. Yes, I lied to you. And yes, I may have gotten in too deep with a terrifying sorceress, but this is for OUR son, Alex." Hans said. "He's doing all of this not just for Arendelle, but for one of the princesses."

Alexandria looked to the floor, then back to the prince as she supported Catherine's head against her shoulder. Her gaze then shot to Bjørn, a pleading look strewn upon his face. Bjørn wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for all of Arendelle and Olkstad, more specifically, Annaleise. With a slight roll of her eyes, she sat back upon the couch, eyes still on Bjørn. "If you want to get there before sunrise, you better get a move on."

"Thank you, mother," Bjørn replied, rushing to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Fell better, Cat," He said, gently patting her rosy cheek. "Well Fritz, it's just you and I now."

"Lead the way, your highness," Fritz said, holding the wooden door open.

"Who now?"

Fritz sighed "Bjørn."

* * *

"Oh, poor princess," Astrid sarcastically said, running her hand through her mare's mane. "It's a shame she can't protect her kingdom, she can barely protect herself she's so vulnerable. And what a sight to see that goo leaking from her chest."

Elsa and Jack glared at the woman, their hands squeezing tightly as the urge to strike the sorceress with ice grew immensely.

"It didn't have to happen like this, you know," Astrid said. "All of this could have been avoided if your daughter's never found that book." She said, a sandy replica of the storybook forming above her hand as she snapped her fingers. "But no, they took everything so seriously. Ellie, well, I'm sure she had it in her to avoid all of this. But the other one...not so much. You know, she's like you, your majesty." She said, pointing to Elsa. "I'll bet you two are more alike that you like to admit. Let's see. You two...keep emotions bottled up inside until it's ready to burst and wreck havoc everywhere."

The queen's right eye slightly twitched, ice beginning to seep from her porcelain hands as they clenched tighter.

"And yet, you're so different as well," Astrid added. "She..hm. What was it she said on her birthday night...Oh! Right, she's got fire powers. Strange. Coming from a family of ice magic must be awfully hard if you were born with fire. I'm surprised you two didn't melt-"

"Enough," Jack growled.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Jack demanded, slamming his staff on the ground, zooming over to Astrid.

"Jack! STOP!" Elsa pleaded, Freya holding her back.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open," Ellie pleaded, her hand against her sisters right cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"It's not-" Annaleise coughed. "I-I can't..." The princess cried, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed into her hands, Ellie holding her close. "I-I want mor and far.."

"Aww, how cute," Beowulf sarcastically sighed. "She wants mommy and daddy. Too bad they're not here to get you out of trouble."

"Shut up, Beowulf," Ellie growled, drawing her hand back as a sheath of icy spikes grew from her palm. "Unless you want these spikes to go right through that skull of yours and drill some sense into that walnut sized brain of yours."

"Why you little bi-" Beowulf sneered, lunging towards the princess with a dagger.

"Calm down son," Lord Bufase. "We don't want to make any hasty actions."

"Hmph," Beowulf scoffed, placing the dagger back in the sheath. "I thought we only needed the fiery one alive, but whatever."

Annaleise's tears ceased their falling. She slightly stirred and placed her hands on the ground, her nails digging into the earth. She softly smirked, a coy and soft laugh rang from her throat. Ellie let go of her, slightly backing away as a pool of what looked like steaming lava began to seep from the earth, bubbling like a thick soup, surrounding her sisters hands.

"What's so funny, fire demon?" Beowulf growled.

"Annaleise?" Ellie's voice shook as she reached her hand out to her sisters back. A reddish wing-like protrusion shot out from Annaleise's back, blocking the princesses hand from touching her. The fire princess turned her head, her eyes completely yellowed, a cloak of red and orange creating an armor shaped like the head of an eagle around her head, began to speak, the voices of both the princess and Annalessa combined together. "What..what are you doing?!"

"Annaleise?" Her voice melted into one, slightly deeper than both of their vocal tones. "Som er Annaleise?"


	61. Moving on, pt 8

"_He...he knows we're living together.." Elsa said, tears beginning to fall down her cheek._

"_Who? The only ones that know about it are Kris, Anna, and your mother, who else would..." And then it hit him. Adgar found out, and Elsa didn't even have to explain to him why Anna had called. "Oh...your father. Well we still need to-"_

"_Talk to him," Elsa said, eyes still wide. "I-I don't think I can face him at this point. I-I ran away from home, took a one way flight to Maine...didn't even bother saying goodbye..." Elsa sniffled. "I'm a horrible person!" She choked, Jack pulling her into his embrace, stroking her long, platinum blonde locks as he gently whispered "shh" into her ear. _

"_You are not," Jack said, swaying her back and forth. "You were upset. People make bad decisions when they're mad or stressed, Elsa. It's human nature, everyone does it. And you, of all people are not horrible in any way, shape or form." He lifted her chin up, eyeliner smudged under her eyes from the tears. "Now, how about we get some pizza and head back to your parents. We can tlak this through, civilized."_

_Elsa sniffled, nodding her head "yes". Jack handed her his handkerchief under Elsa's nose. "Blow." She blew her nose into Jack's handkerchief, a small honking sound coming from her nose. "Better?" The blonde shook her head once more, Jack taking his thumb and wiping the eyeliner from under her eyes. _

"_It'll be fine, trust me." _

-Honk Honk-

Elsa and Jack turned their heads to the right, a gray Dodge parked a few meters to the couples right in plain sight. They raised their brows, the drivers side door opening slowly as NSYNC blasted from the speakers of the truck. Out from the vehicle hopped a young woman, about the same age as Elsa and Jack, popping a bright blue bubble in her mouth. Light brown hair, black skinny jeans, a pink sweatshirt and neon green handbag in hand. She pulled her sunglasses off of her eyes, revealing her bright green irises. She leaned back over the seat, turning the ignition off and shoving the keys into the pockets of her sweatshirt.

"Hey losers, need a ride?" She asked, going back to her gum smacking.

"Els, is that..who I think it is?" Jack asked.

"I think it is," Elsa said, squinting to get a better look at the young woman. "Alex?'

"The one and only," The young woman smiled. Elsa happily gasped, escaping from Jack's embrace and rushing to Alex.

"Alex! Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Elsa exclaimed, stopping herself from crashing into the young woman.

"Like...three years?" Alex asked, her eyes shooting to Jack. "So," She smiled. "The rumors are true."

"What rumors, exactly?" Jack asked as he draped his arms over Elsa's shoulders.

"You two," She smiled, pointing to the two of the with her index and middle finger. "You two finally shacked up with each other. It's about damn time you finally get back together."

"N-NO!" They both exclaimed.

"We...we just moved in together," Elsa defended herself and Jack. "And so far it's working out..okay. With work..and stuff."

"Just "okay?" Alex asked. "You mean you two haven't...you know."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Fjelstad," Jack sighed.

"Well, I mean who wouldn't want to date a Scandinavian beauty like Elsa? She's a natural blonde, has the appetite of a Viking, not to mention able to out eat any of the males in our entire senior class-"

"Alex, I think he gets it," Elsa blushed.

"Wait, I'm almost done. AND you have hips like a goddess! Any girl would KILL for hips like that."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she shook her head, looking to Jack who had pulled out his phone, checking the time. She raised her brow and peered over his arm, the time reading nearly four in the afternoon. "I think we should go back," She sad, slightly gulping. "Don't want to keep you-know-who waiting."

"I'm heading that way," Alex said. "I don't mind bringing you two back. I'm meeting Hans for coffee before we go to my parents house for dinner."

"Hans?" Jack asked. "As in Westergard? The same Hans that spiked the punch during prom senior year and got barely away with it?"

"Mmhm," Alex annoyingly sighed. "But that was high school. And if you want to get home in time to not get lectured, I suggest we leave now," She said, looking at her watch. "I remember how angry your father gets when anyone is late for anything and everything."

* * *

"Elske, have you seen the bottle opener?" Idunn asked, peering into Adgar's room. Two blue eyes started up at her, brows furrowed and hands folded across his lap. Idunn knew this face, a very, very unhappy face. She gently folded her hands in front of her stomach, softly clearing her throat. "Something the matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you wh-"

"Elsa and that Overland boy," Adgar said. "Apparently they're living together from what Anna told me a while earlier."

"Adgar, Elsa is an adult now. She's able to make her own decisions-"

"That doesn't matter, Idunn," Adgar adjusted himself up against the pillows. "Yes Elsa is twenty one, but that doesn't make her a responsible adult. And I am quite disappointed you failed to mention those two were living together."

"I thought I already have," Idunn said, sitting on the bed.

"I assumed she was staying at Kristoff and his parent's house where there would be supervision and the like. That Overland, he never sat well with me ever since he brought Elsa home intoxicated from prom during their senior year."

"That was three years ago, Adgar," Idunn replied, placing a hand upon her husbands hand. "And in three years our eldest has been through ICE, which landed her a job in Maine working for one of the best culinary apprenticeships on the East Coast, which pays much more than she was making as a waitress. Doesn't that make you feel a bit better knowing that she has a steady source of income and a roof over her head?"

Adgar's eyes looked to his wife, then back to the bed. He squeezed Idunn's hand, letting out a slight sigh. "Of course it does, but-"

"If you two would see eye to eye you'd feel a bit better someone is watching over her so she isn't alone?" Idunn finished her husbands sentence. "Just get to know him again, elskling. He really is a sweet young man once you get to know him." She smiled. "They've both grown up, considerably."

"But that prom night-"

"Was the Westergard and Bufase boy's doing," Idunn said. "Jack brought Elsa back home, Adgar. He prevented something bad from happening by bringing her back home. That's not actually the reason you dislike him, is it?"

Adgar turned red, biting his lip. "It..it isn't," He admitted. "He is my rival's nephew. The Overland-Frost family have always been in good company, until one of our associates pointed fingers at us when the former heads of the family suddenly died in a fire. I've feared that Jack has grown to be like his father. Reckless, spending money left and right, dating whatever women came into sight-"

"And yet, you sure haven't seen how he treats Elsa," Idunn said. "From the moment I first met him, I knew, from first sight, that those two were meant to be together. And I know you don't want to admit it," She smiled. "But Jack is a much better kjæreste than the Westargard -"

"OKAY," Adgar exclaimed. "I get your point, Idunn. But-"

"Talk to him."

"I still have to? Idunn-"

"AH AH-" Idunn covered her husbands mouth with her index finger. "You're never going to get to know him unless you actually you have a civilized conversation that doesn't involve death glares and awkward silence."

"But-"

"No buts," Idunn said. "And for that, I'm sitting in for the few hours you've decided to allot just for the two of you. You won't even realize I'm there."

"Hardly," Adgar murmured under his breath as he reached for a glass of water.

"You're stubborn. Like your numerous great grandmothers back in the day," Idunn shook her head.

"I come from a royal lineage," Adgar said. "Of course I'm going to be stubborn, even if I wasn't house bound."

"And that stubbornness gave us two wonderful daughters, one who is bubbly and bright, the other smart, adapting and stubborn. Like her father."

"Like father, like daughter I suppose," Adgar said.

"Like father like daughter," Idunn softly replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.


	62. The Physician, The Goddess and the Cats

"Elsa," Anna said, stretching her arms across her sisters wooden desk. The queen's eyes looked up to her sister, then back to the small stack of forms Ida had brought for her the night before. "Have you chose one yet?"

Elsa nodded, passing her a slip of white paper, folded neatly in half. Anna opened the paper, a cheery smile growing on her face. Elsa softly laughed, her hand reaching for a carrot. A small plate of carrots sat on the left side of her desk, next to a cup of steaming hot water, Elsa's hand grabbing a slightly small carrot. She brought the carrot to her mouth and released a satisfied sigh as she munched on the orange vegetable. "Carrots. Never in my life did I imagine I would ever crave carrots," The queen said, signing her last signature on the stack of documents. "Phew," She exhaled, her hands resting on her hips as she stretched her back. "Finally finished."

"AND, you sure picked a winner," Anna added, passing Elsa back the folded paper. "It took me a second to actually realize who she was by the last name. But then it clicked. Our old physician had that last name. I'm pretty sure I associated that last name with cold hands. Because that's he had."

"Gaither and Cold." Elsa said, resting back against her chair. "Only you would associate someone with cold hands."

"And those shots," Anna flinched. "Horrible!"

"Only because you were afraid of needles."

"Ri- Oh," Anna blushed. "Right."

"And no, I didn't chose this Dr. Gaither because she was the granddaughter of our old physician." Elsa said, taking a sip of hot water.

"Why did you chose her?"

Elsa smiled, passing Anna a good-sized medical journal. Anna scanned the table of contents, every single article, from common colds, human development and anatomy, to newly discovered diseases, written by this new Dr. Gaither. "Not just this, but from what I've heard, she's got the best bedside manner any doctor has ever had in all of Norway."

The morning Sophia Gaither, Finnish-born physician, came to visit was very busy, to say the least. The Spring Festival had come around once more, all of Arendelle readying for the three night celebration, and everyone was anticipating its arrival. All except one person, well, queen. Stuck in bed with a horrid bout of nausea , Elsa snuggled close to a mound of pillows that were stacked on Jack's side of the bed. Insisting that she help, Anna spent the entire night with her sister, making sure she was neither lonely and at least (hopefully) make her feel a bit better. Though she enjoyed whatever time she could with her sister, it was days (well, any time a streak of nausea and all-over grossness hit) like this where she just wanted to sleep and squeeze her pillows.

But nonetheless, it was great timing on Sophia's part, to say the least. After waking up from a second attempted nap of the afternoon, the young queen found herself surrounded by two other people. Anna, on her left, and someone else on her right.

"Oh good," The woman smiled. "You're awake."

"Mmm," Elsa softly groaned, turning to her sister. "Who's that?" She tiredly asked.

"Elsa, may I present to you, Sophia Gaither, the newly dubbed royal physician," Anna smiled, Sophia bushing behind her glasses and messy bangs that hung in front of the right side of her face.

Dr. Gaither wasn't like any average physician Elsa, or Anna for that matter, had met . Or so you wouldn't have thought by the way she wore her hair and carried herself. Sophia was often seen with her hair tossed into a very loose and messy bun, pieces of her bangs sticking out over her forehead, random flyaways usually pinned with a simple metal barrette. She was never one to be prim and proper, like ladies of the day were expected to act. Sophia was no lady. She was a physician. But not just any physician. The Frost and Bjorgman Family physician.

Sophia softly smiled at the queen, her physician bag set upon the stack of pillows Elsa had embraced for the past few hours. "I know the situation might be a bit awkward for introductions, but trust me, I've been in more awkward situations than you can count on your fingers."

"O-of course," Elsa sat up, a wave of nausea hitting her as she leaned against the backboard of her bed. "I apologize for this," Elsa said, her face reddening.

"Trust me, your majesty. It's only temporary, I can assure you that," Sophia said, pulling out a pen and notebook filled with notes of past patients. She licked her thumb and turned to the next page, placing it on the bed right next to the queen. "And on that note, I say we get a basic checkup out of the way before we dive in."

"I'm ready when you are," Elsa smiled, watching Sophia write a few notes on her paper.

"Alright, first thing's first. Let's get a temperature and pulse," Sophia said, placing a small thermometer in the queen's mouth. Elsa gently closed her lips around the thermometer as Sophia carefully took her wrist, taking her pulse. "Perfect," She smiled, recording the results on the paper. She placed her hands on the side of the queen's neck, gently pressing on her throat, back of her neck, collar bone and under her jaw. She pulled the thermometer out of the queen's mouth, giving a gentle smile. "Despite having ice magic, you sure have quite the normal temperature."

"I've been told that," Elsa said. "My sister used to think I was completely made out of ice. I assured her that I wouldn't melt if I got near steam, hot water or sat in the sun on a warm summer day."

"Well," Anna blushed. "I was only four. I had quite an imagination back then."

Elsa softly giggled, resting herself against the enormous mound of pillows behind her. Her eyes tried to keep up with Sophia's hand, the physician writing the results faster than she had ever seen anyone write anything. Sophia made a quick glance to the queen, setting the pad and paper on her lap, readying her stethoscope. She placed the cold, metal end of Elsa's chest, the queen slowing her breathing. "Lungs sound fantastic," She smiled, placing the metal on the queen's back. "Good back here too, now let's hear what your heart has to say for itself."

Elsa looked to Anna, the princess gently taking her sisters hand as Sophia listened to her heart. "A tad bit fast, but nothing to be concerned about." Sophia said. "Now, it's time for the awkward part. I'm going to need you to scoot down a tad."

"Anna, I think Dr. Gaither has it all under control," Elsa said. It wasn't that she didn't want Anna to stay during Dr. Gaither's exam, she just didn't want Anna to feel awkward and uncomfortable during the procedure.

"If you insist, Els," Anna said. "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa smiled, proceeding to scoot down further onto the bed. Anna left the queen's room, Sophia preparing to examine the young queen. Sophia pulled a blanket over the queen's waist and legs, gently pressing on the sides of her stomach and hips. "I have to agree with you, this does feel a bit awkward," Elsa said as she felt the physician press on her abdomen with her gloved hand.

"It usually is for the first time," Sophia said. "Everything's good here," She said, moving down to her waist. "Now here's the really awkward part, apologies in advance." Sophia placed one hand on top of the queen's porcelain skin, the other under the blanket. "Here come the fun questions. How long ago was your last cycle?"

"It..uh...was a few months ago," Elsa nervously replied. "I'm afraid I inherited the curse of having very irregular cycles."

"I see," Sophia said. "It does happen. And it can be very frustrating, especially for women in their childbearing age. I can assume this is your first one, yes?"

"Well," Elsa blushed.

"Hm?" Sophia cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my-our first time expecting, but...according to our extended family of trolls-"

"Wait," Sophia stopped the queen. "Did you say trolls?"

"I-I did. Well, actually someone else caught it before Pabbie did when we traveled with a Time Lord and his companion to the future. It really caught me off guard, that was for sure."

"A..Time Lord. Trolls. Huh," Sophia softly exhaled. "You sure do have quite an array of people-er, acquaintances who seem to know what they're talking about."

"I'm sorry," Elsa apologized. "I didn't mean to do that. But according to the trolls...apparently there's more than one"

"Ah," Sophia said, making a note of the things Elsa and told her in her notebook with her free hand. "And...before the Time Lord and Trolls, when did you and your husband...consummate?"

The queen's face turned a few shades of pink brighter, recalling the trip to England a few months back. "Well...I..I think it was St. Valentines day. We were in England, and Queen Victoria had quite a bit to do with...the whole night."

"February," Sophia said to herself. "Right now, it's May so from what you've told me, you're a little over twelve weeks." Sophia removed her gloves, pulling our her tape measure and measuring the queen's abdomen. "Those trolls are right," She said, writing down the measurements. "There's definitely more than one. My tape measure never lies."

"A third opinion seems to have help relieve my stress," Elsa said, taking a slight breath. "I just never thought someone like me, with ice magic was even able to have children."

"That's the mystery of it all, your majesty," Sophia said, lowering the sheet back over Elsa's legs. "Things happen for a reason, and despite having to rule an entire kingdom, you'll do just fine at raising a family of your own. I promise you that."

-July-

"Elsa?" Jack's voice called out into the hallway, the clock striking nearly ten in the evening. He frantically looked into every single room, up and down the hallway on the upper level, his anxiety rising as every minute passed. It's one thing when Elsa forgot to mention every once in a while why she was late from a meeting, or even losing track of time while seeing to her queenly duties in her office. But this time around, no one had seen her at all since the late afternoon; since meeting King Stefan and his daughter Alexandria in regards to betrothal for the good of the to kingdoms.

In a panic, Jack knocked on Anna and Kristoff's door, his foot tapping on the ground, ice spreading from every tap. A very tired, yawning Anna answered the door, her hair a knotted mess. She smacked her lips, a yawn escaping from her mouth.

"Jack?" She yanwed. "What can I do for you, mister Frost?"

"I can't find her anywhere. I haven't seen her since dinner and Ihavenoideawheresheissohaveyou-"

"Woah woah," Anna said, placing her hand over Jack's mouth. "Slow down there, Mr. Freeze. Now, what about my sister?"

"I can't find her anywhere. She's not in her office, our room is empty, the study is occupied by Ida and Heidi playing chess, she's nowhere to be found!"

"Calm yourself," Anna said, her hands on his shoulders. "I'll help you find her, and I have a pretty good idea as to where she's at."

A light summer breeze blew through the courtyards, the roses and willow branches swaying to the time of the gently blowing wind. Beneath the bright full moon, a slightly tired, but unable-to-sleep Elsa spent the last few hours reading her mothers diary from when her and Anna where younger. She couldn't help but tear up at the thought of herself becoming a mother like Idunn. Of course, Idunn and Adgar had two girls, each three years apart, but not twins for that matter.

As she wiped her eyes, the usual questions popped into her head. _Can I even be a mother while ruling an entire kingdom? What if they have powers? What if we can't handle two of them? _The questions always seemed to be endless, even getting to the point of keeping her up for the majority of the night as the day came closer and closer that her and Jack would be expecting the two.

With a final wipe of a tear, Elsa closed the book and held it close to her heart, giving it a slight squeeze. Taking the book in her left hand, her right hand resting against her back as she stood up from the bench, a soft gust of wind blew past her ear, a soft voice seeming to be calling her.

"Is dronning,"

The queen softly gasped, spinning around as to not make herself dizzy, tuning to her right. No one was there.

"Hallo?" Elsa quietly asked, her right hand wrapping around her swell as she backed against the gazebo pillar closest to the palace wall. "Is..someone there?"

Her eyes darted back and forth across the gazebo and surrounding courtyard. No one was there. Though it was not a person, there was, however, a bobcat, it's tail wrapping around its hind legs as it stared at the queen. The bobcat blinked a few times, bowing its head to the queen. Elsa took a small step backwards, stopped by the railing, gulping as she nodded her head back. The bobcat stood up, looking back at the queen as it hopped off of the steps. Elsa sighed a slight sigh of relief, resting her hand on the railing, but instead of wood, she felt something..fury and soft. She looked down at her hand, this time a white cat meowing.

Elsa let out a slight "ack!", three more cats leaping onto the gazebo railing, each meowing and watching the queen back herself towards the stairs of the gazebo.

"Is dronning," The same voice said, the queen finally turning around, only to be met by a woman in a cloak of falcon feathers. At her side was a boar, and two cats that pulled a chariot.

Elsa's eyes widened as she began to slowly realize who this woman was. Of course, she had learned about the Norse gods and goddesses in her spare time, but never in her life did she ever imagine she would actually meet one. She felt a stir within, her hand softly resting near her ribs, as the woman came closer and closer to her. Instead of moving back towards the palace, Elsa felt a soft of pull towards the woman. She didn't think to resist it, only thinking it was a dream from the tiredness.

The falcon-cloaked woman looked at the queen, then to her swell. Her eyes slightly widened, a smile upon her face, fixating back to Elsa's icy irises. "Tvillinger," She smiled, waving her hand, the woman coming closer to the queen with a soft hue of white smoke. In an instant, she appeared before the queen, her green eyes fell to the queen's swell once more, two soft words coming from her lips.

"Kan jeg?" She asked.

Elsa nodded. "Freyja," The words spilled out of her mouth as the green-eyed woman softly chuckled, nodding. "The goddess, Freyja."

The goddess looked back to the queen grasped her hands. "Though there will be many trials, you will indeed be a wondrous mother, is dronning," She winked.

As Elsa was about to thank the goddess, a familiar voice broke the silence. "I thought we already had this discussion about a sensible bedtime, your majesty."

Elsa spun around, Sophia standing behind the queen, sporting a beige nightgown and crocheted blanket around her shoulders.

"S-Sophia, you startled me," Elsa said, shaking her head. "I guess I lost track of time while reading."

"I can let it slip this one time," Sophia smiled, looking down at her feet as the white cat from earlier nuzzled against her leg. "There you are, you silly cat." She said, picking up the soft, white cat, placing a kiss on its head.

"I assume the cat is yours?" Elsa asked.

"Kind of," Sophia said. "She kind of comes and goes when she pleases. She thinks she's the Queen of Sheba and can just leave for days on end. Right, Freija?" She cooed into the cats ear.

"Did you just call her..Freyja?"

"That's the name she came with, your majesty," Sophia said, letting the cat jump from her arms. "And how she got that name, I can't say. It's another story for another day. Your husband and sister have been looking for you for a while now, how about we go back inside and we let Freija wreck her havoc with all of her feline friends while I return you to your husband, hm?"

"I suppose we should," Elsa said, as she held tightly onto her mothers diary. "Sleep does sound nice."

"As your physician, I agree. You're sleeping for not just yourself, but the three of you," Sophia softly said, wrapping her arm in the queen's, as well as sharing her crocheted blanket.

"You're not an average physician," Elsa smiled.

"I'm not," Sophia replied, looking forward to Jack and Anna, the two waving over to the queen and physician. "I'm the royal physician."

* * *

"You," Sophia said, bonking Ellie on the head with her clipboard. "You're lactose intolerant. Stop ingesting dairy,"

Ellie's hands flew to the top of her ebony head, nodding up and down as she apologized. "I WON'T DO IT AGAIN."

"And as for you," Sophia said, looking to Annaleise. The princess raised her right brow, arms crossed and legs folded at her ankles. "You're doing much better. Keep up the good work."

"Takk," Annaleise smiled, quite relieved that Sophia was pleased with her progress. "So with that good progress, I take it I can skip out on shots this time around?"

Sophia reached into her bag, pulling out two capped syringes. She smiled and held the syringes in front of her. "Unfortunately, not this time. This time you're due for smallpox."

Both princesses gulped, gripping the library couch cushions.

"Even Freija can't stop me protecting you from diseases," She said. "Now, who's first?"


	63. When the Done Timer Pops Up

-June-

"Paging Doctor Fjelstad to the Emergency Ward, Paging Doctor Fjelstad to the Emergency Ward," Annika said over the loudspeaker. As she paged Bjørn, he looked at Gus, closing the front cover of his patients chart. "Now what in the world do they need me there for?" He asked, Gus taking his chart.

"I dunno, Bear," Gus said. "Annika sure has you on your toes today. Maybe she's getting you back for taking her piece of cake in the cafeteria."

Bjørn sighed, checking his watch. "And of course she pages me when my lunch starts. Check up on my patient while I'm gone, Gus?"

Gus clicked his tongue, giving Bjørn the thumbs up. "You got it, Bear."

Inside of the elevator, Bjørn's foot tapped on the floor, the seconds seeming to go by so slowly that he could probably write a novel on waiting in an elevator while you're bring paged over, and over, and over again.

"Come on, come on," Bjørn said, becoming impatient with the slow elevator. "Finally," He said, the elevator doors slowly opening. He dashed out of the elevator, making a right turn at the first nurses station he set eye on. Out of breath, he smacked his hands onto the outer rim of the nurses station, one of the on-call nurses looking up from her computer.

"You must be Dr. Fjelstad," She said, her eyes going back to the computer screen.

"Yeah and I was wondering why Dr. Thune kept paging me over and over for the past two minutes," Bjørn said, the nurse passing him a cup of water. "Thanks."

"Mmhm," The nurse said. "She's in room 104. She said she needs your help with the patient..or something along those lines. It's better if you ask her yourself." She said, pointing to the third room down from the nurses station.

"Thanks," Bjørn thanked the nurse, composing himself as made his way to the patient room. With his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath, gently knocking as he turned the knob. "Uh, Annika? You paged me?"

"Oh good, you're here," Annika said pulling Bjørn into the room by his wrist. "Now before you set foot any further into this room, I just want to let you know that the patient behind this curtain is waiting for you. Also, you might want to find somewhere to sit in a few minutes."

"Sit?" He asked. "Why-"

Annika smiled, opening the curtain further, a half-asleep Annaleise resting in the bed. The blonde tiredly turned her head to her husband, a thin smile spreading across her lips. "Hi," She sighed.

"H-Hi," Bjørn said, pulling up a chair to her bedside. He took her hand, an IV line inserted into the top of her hand, making sure he didn't tug or pull at it. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Annika, you'd be better at explaining this than I would be," Annaleise said, squeezing her husbands hand.

The physician cleared her throat, ready to read off of her chart. "Twenty-three year old female, complains of dizziness, stomach cramps, nausea, vomiting and swollen joints. Unable to keep liquids or food down, admitted at eleven-fifteen this morning, twenty minutes ago. Now, Fjelstad. What are some of the possible diagnosis' you can think of?"

"Well, twenty-four hour stomach bug, influenza and food poisoning are some of the options. But we haven't-well, she didn't have any bad food."

"Mmhm. Well, I'd like to take some blood tests just to make sure it isn't anything more serious than a common stomach bug. I'll be right back and take some blood." Annika said, replacing the empty IV bag with a new one. "Be back in a few."

"I-I'm sorry if she had you on your toes today," Annaleise tiredly said. "I hope it's not because of the piece of cake incident."

"I have a feeling it was," Bjørn said, kissing her cheek. "But I'd rather spend my lunch hour with you than splitting a piece of cake with Gus."

"How sweet," Annaleise said. "You two finally have become best buds, huh?"

"Yeeah, well..almost," Bjørn nervously laughed. "So uh...how're you feeling?"

"A little better," Annaleise said, trying to readjust herself on the bed. "Still can't keep much of anything down. Your mother and Cat were over, so she drove me here."

"Wait, why was my mother over?" Bjørn asked.

Annaleise's face turned a bit red, biting her lip as she slipped out a slight smile. As she was about to explain why Alexandria had brought her to the emergency room, a soft knock came to the door, Annika entering with a tray of tubes and needles. Annaleise slightly groaned, the sight of the needles making her rather uncomfortable.

"Well, I know you're not too fond of needles, but how else am I going to get a blood test?" Annika asked, taking her place on the right side of the bed, wiping the inner crease of the blondes arm. Annaleise rolled her eyes, clenching her fist tight as Annika tied her arm so she would be able to find a good vein. She rubbed her index finger around the area, spotting a good size vein. "Here's the worst part," She said. Annika inserted the needle, dark crimson running through the long tube connected to a vial. She filled three of the vials, each vial for a specific test.

"Wow," Bjørn said. "That's quite a lot of blood for a single test."

"Three tests, mind you," Annika said, pulling the needle out, covering the small puncture with a bandaid. "It shouldn't take too long," She said. "Well, you know that, Fjelstad. I'll take these down to the lab and have them back for you in less than an hour, peachy?"

"Keen," Annaleise replied.

"And until then, you have my permission to take a nap." Annika winked, taking the tray of filled vials with her.

"So...the reason your mother was at the hotel," Annaleise said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she came over to invite us to dinner tonight. I didn't think the mention of Red Lobster would trigger an onset wave of nausea, but boy did it suck," Annaleise sighed. "I think I'm dying."

Bjørn took his wife's hand, placing a gently kiss above the taped IV line on her peachy skin. "You aren't dying, crazy."

-an hour later-

"So, how was the nap?" Annika asked, clipboard in hand as she sat on the right of her patient.

"Honestly, it's the best nap I've probably ever had without my head spinning," Annaleise yawned, rubbing her left thumb over Bjorn's hand.

"Well, since you're in bright spirits, I have good news on your blood tests," Annika said, flipping the pages on the clipboard.

"Let's hear it, DOC," Bjørn chortled.

"Heh heh," Annika sarcastically replied. "Anyways, the good news is that the blood work came back negative for any sign of infection or bug."

"Well that's a relief," Bjørn said. He then looked to Annika, the physician placing the clip board on the bedside table, She stood up and dimmed the lights, pulling out a small screen on wheels, Bjørn recognizing the machine. "Whaaat are you doing?"

"Even there was nothing in her blood work that came up as an infection, I need to do a quick scan of her abdomen to make sure everything's okay," Annika said, rolling the machine over to Annaleise. She pulled up the blanket on the bed over the blonde's legs, Annaleise bringing the blue hospital gown over her abdomen and up to her chest. Trying to not be so obvious, Annika squirted some gel right under Annaleise's ribs, the wand rubbing back and forth over her stomach. "Looks good here," She said. "Bjørn, would you get me a towel from the bathroom?"

"Yeeah, sure," Bjørn said, not convinced Annika was just checking her digestive system for a trace of ulcers or infection. He raised his brow, proceeding to the bathroom. Annika quickly wiped Annaleise's upper abdomen and moved closer to her pelvis, squirting a small amount of gel onto her skin. As she began to go back and forth, Bjørn stepped out of the bathroom with a towel, his eyes catching sight of the screen. His eyes widened, the towel from his hands dropping as a faint, but quick, heartbeat-like sound emitted from the speakers.

"Why hello there," Annika smiled as she looked onto the screen, the blonde happily gasping as Bjørn grabbed her hand. "So you're the one who's been causing all of this trouble hm?"

"A-Annika..is that.." Bjørn asked, plopping in his chair.

"Indeed it is," She smiled. "Congratulations, you two," She said, a picture spitting out of the printer below the monitor. "Looks like you're about...ten weeks along."

"She...I...we..." Bjørn stammered as his thoughts began to race in his head like cars on a racetrack. "Baby?"

"Pretty sure it's not a cat, Fjelstad," Annika reassured Bjørn. "I can assure you it's a human being."

"Oh..oh Bjørn," Annaleise smiled, a tear running down her cheek. "I can't believe it,"

Bjørn looked to his tired, but content wife, leaning over her head for a kiss. "Neither can I love," Bjørn kissed her forehead. "Neither can I."

-December-

"OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE HUGE," Ellie exclaimed as she stepped out of her Camry, onto the pavement of Bjørn and Annaleise's official new house, an enormous pink gift bag with a sea of tissue paper erupting out of the top in her hand

"Rude," Annaleise stuck her tongue out, walking to out to her sisters car, hand on her back. "Squeaky here still has an entire month before the "done" timer pops up."

"Are you calling my niece a turkey?"

"I can call my tiny human any darn thing I want, splinter butt," Annaleise stuck her tongue out, wrapping her coat tighter around her arms. "Hurry up, it's freezing."

"Fine, fine," Ellie said, taking her sister by the arm. "So, has she kept you up yet?"

"For the past week, yeah. I think she may be a gymnast and we might have to enroll her in every single gymnastics class we can get our hands on ."

"Frøbergs are pretty darn flexible. Maybe she'll be an Olympian and win four gold medals," Ellie replied, Annaleise allowing her sister into the front entrance. "And just-HOLY COW THIS PLACE IS FREAKING HUGE." Ellie gawked at the enormous front room, still covered in just hardwood floors. Two gray couches sat along the back wall, Annaleise nudged her sister towards them as she took the present.

"Yeah, it's not going to seem so huge after we get the furniture and everything moved in here," Annaleise said, placing the present on the floor as she sprawled out on the couch. "All I get to do is watch everything take place. Can't do a darn thing while Squeaky is still cookin' inside."

"Well that's not her fault, now is it?" Ellie asked, taking a seat next to her sister. "I can feel right?"

"Well, duh," Annaleise replied. "You're her aunt so you get dibs."

Ellie smiled as she placed her hand on her sisters swell. "You're papa is half of the blame, lille," Ellie said, gently pressing on her the ride side of her sisters swell, the sensation of a foot popping up under her palm. "Or an escape artist. What if she pops out of your chest like a Xenomorph?"

"I'm pretty sure she won't," Annaleise said. "I think she's human and not a...whatever it is."

-knock knock-

"DOOR IS OPEN!" Annaleise called from the living room, Ellie standing up to help her sister lift herself from the couch. "Can't wait to not have my own center of gravity," She mumbled as her and Ellie went to the doorway.

"Where are my girls?" A voice rang from the doorway, enormous smiles crawling along the young women's faces.

"Bestemor!" Annaleise gasped as her grandmother sat two enormous bags on the wooden floors. "You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, elske," Idunn smiled, embracing the blonde in her arms. She gently pulled her granddaughter away from her, getting a good look at her ever-growing swell. "My goodness she's gotten bigger!"

"It's gotten pretty cramped in there," Annaleise said. "I've almost gotten the duck waddle down to an art. Pretty sure I've developed my own center of gravity."

-knock knock-

Ellie opened the door, greeted by her parents, brother and grandfather. "The fun's finally arrived, sis," Ellie said as Elsa placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Can the "fun" do the duck waddle? Because that's the walk that's in style these days," Annaleise sarcastically replied. "You know you want to do it."

"I think I'll pass," Laurence said, Ellie taking a wrapped present from him.

"Aww, party pooper," Annaleise sighed, her smile brightening once Elsa, Adgar and Jack came through the door. "You're all awfully early," She said as she clasped her hands under her swell. "The shower doesn't start until three."

"Yeah, about that," Elsa said, taking Annaleise's hands. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but everyone got snowed in."

"Snowed in, huh?" Annaleise asked. "Well...I guess it's just us and tiny human, hm?"

"Seems to be that way," Jack said, placing a kiss upon his daughter's forehead. "But there's an advantage to this," He said, pulling out a box from out of his jacket. "Since there won't be any kids around, why not play a rousing game of Cards Against Humanity?"

Annaleise's face glowed with excitedness as her father handed her the game box. Not only was this her and Ellie's favorite game, but it was the game that Adgar introduced her to on her twenty-first birthday. The blonde smiled at her grandfather and waddled over to him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "Takk, bestefar," She sighed.

"Velkomen, elske," He replied, patting her back.

"Welp, looks like no Cards for Hilde, Gus, Johanna, Annika, Alex and Cat," Ellie said, taking the box from her sister. "I'll bring this to the living room so you can talk about you-know-what," Ellie said, pulling Laurence into the living room with her.

"Oh, right," Annaleise slightly blushed. Her parents and grandparents looked at each other, not knowing what Ellie was talking about. "So, um, I have some news that you really need to hear before I forget to tell you," She said. "It's not bad, I'll tell you that. And it's been something I've been waiting to hear about for nearly two years,"

"What is it, love?" Elsa asked.

Annaleise pulled her phone out of the from her back pocked and unlocked her screen. She thumbed through her application menu and pulled up her email account. Scrolling through her inbox, she pressed on her "Job's" folder, handing over the phone to her mother. Elsa took the phone from her daughter, Jack, Idunn and Adgar looking over her shoulder. Her eyes slightly widened as they glanced over the senders of the emails. "Disney casting," She said to herself. "Elske-"

"Keep reading,"

"_Dearest Annaleise Fjelstad,_" Elsa read aloud, "_It is our great pleasure that we have considered to cast you in the upcoming stage production of Frozen. Rehearsals dates will be sent out to you shortly, and attached is the entire script for you to read over before being handed your official paper copy. We congratulate you on your role, as well as your expectancy."_

"Keep going, there's more," Annaleise winked.

"_Best wishes from the Walk Disney Theatre Group and the rest of your castmates, we cannot wait to start rehearsals, your majesty."_

Elsa, her parents, and Jack looked up to Annaleise, the blonde grinning ear to ear. "Elske, does this mean..?"

"I'm going to be a queen!" Annaleise exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd ever get the part, but I DID!"

"We had a feeling you'd get it," Idunn smiled. "How ironic that you'd get the part of the same exact queen you are a descendant of."

"The one with the ice magic of course," Adgar winked, whispering into his granddaughters ear. "Your grandmother doesn't believe me, but I know she is the same Elsa as everyone know about," Elsa raised her brow, clearing her throat. "Then there's my daughter everyone knows about. You were named after the-"

"Snow Queen, I know," Elsa replied. "Your father and I knew you'd get it," She smiled, giving Annaleise a hug.

"Oo," Annaleise said, one hand resting under her swell.

"You okay, cinnamon bun?" Jack asked, taking the phone from Elsa

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been having those contractions that come off and on for the past week. And whenever it happens, Bjorn gets very protective and insists I take it easy. With the luck mor and bestemor had, I'm hoping it doesn't get passed down to me. I mean, what If I end up going into labor right in the middle of Ellie and Fritz's ceremony?"

"I highly doubt that, elske," Elsa replied. "Chances are it'll happen right after they kiss and walk back down the aisle." She jokingly snickered.

"Elsa..."Idunn sighed, shaking her head.

"Or maybe right before she gets married. I'll bet ten bucks I go into labor right before she gets married."

"She'll come when she does," Adgar said. "Maybe she'll be patient like your aunt Anna was, waiting until the predicted date." He placed his hand on his granddaughter's swell, gently rubbing the curve b her ribs. "And I know she'll be just as eager to meet you as much as we are to meet her."


	64. Snap Out of It!

**_Meanwhile in LOD:AG_**

_Annaleise's tears ceased their falling. She slightly stirred and placed her hands on the ground, her nails digging into the earth. She softly smirked, a coy and soft laugh ran from her throat. Ellie let go of her, slightly backing away as a pool of what looked like steaming lava began to seep from the earth, surrounding her sisters hands._

"_What's so funny, fire demon?" Beowulf growled. _

"_Annaleise?" Ellie's voice shook as she reached her hand out to her sisters back. A reddish wing-like protrusion shot out from Annaleise's back blocked the princesses hand from touching her. The fire princess turned her head, her eyes completely yellowed, a cloak of red and orange creating an armor shaped like the head of an eagle around her head, began to speak, the voices of both the princess and Annalessa combined together. "What..what are you doing?!"_

"_Annaleise?" Her voice melted into one, slightly deeper than both of their vocal tones. "Som er Annaleise?"_

* * *

"Johanna, are all the crystals in place?" Laurence asked as he placed the final crystals around the palace walls.

The princess whiped her forehead, a bit of dirt smudging on her forehead. She smiled and nodded to Laurence, wiping her hands on her dress. ""Well, I did the best I could. It's a bit hard to get them to stick in this murky ground," She said. "It would be a lot easier if it were a bit dryer, but I think we've got it."

"The town is on alert, but I'm pretty sure the majority of the people down there think we're bonkers if we're going to pull this off," Laurence sighed, wrapping his arm around the princess as he led her back to the palace. "Hopefully the fact that I mentioned Ellie was the one who said this will make them at least believe me a little."

"Well, they seem to like her more than you, that's for sure," Johanna giggled. "All we can do now is wait for your sisters' signals to-" Johanna said, stopping as she bumped into Laurence. "Sorry." She looked to Laurence, then raised her head to his level, her eyes widening as they locked onto Annaleise's bird-like cloak bubbling away, almost like being suspended animation. "Annaleise?"

"No...sis," Laurence whispered, trying to find Johanna's hand. Johanna reached for Laurence hand and squeezed it back. "What's happened to her?"

Annaleise turned her head to Lord Bufase and Beowulf, her eyes narrowing as her gaze pierced through the bird-like cloak. She stood up, fingers curled towards her palm, a black flame in her left, a red in her right. She looked up to the moon and opened her mouth, bringing her hands to her mouth and ingesting the flames. Smoke seeped from her nostrils as she swished the flames in her cheeks. She glared at the father and son duo, an ear piercing screech emiting from her throat as an inferno of flames hurled towards Lord Bufase and Beowulf. The Lord and his son just barely dodged the flames, falling to the ground.

Ellie, Laurence and Johanna covered their ears as the princess continued to screech. They fell to their knees and pressed their hands against their ears as hard as they could to try to block out some of the screeching. The inferno of fire that flowed from her mouth ceased as she grasped her own head, screaming up to the sky. Up from the ground, lava began to seep from the ground, shooting up into the sky like fireworks, the cascading lava spreading across the still-damp grass and burning everything in its path.

"Ellie! LOOK OUT!" Johanna cried. Laurence lept from the ground and yanked his older sister into his arms, flying back to Johanna and flying them up to the balcony of Ellie's room. "What-what's happening to her?!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Laurence.

Ellie turned her tear stained face to the princess and her brother. "I-I don't know anymore. She's...she's changing, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

* * *

"Better listen to your wifey, Frost," Astrid sneered, hurling a ball of black sand towards Jack. Jack dodged the ball, falling to his back. As he hit the ground, his head landed on a sharp rock, the rock cutting the back of his head. Elsa rushed over to him, placing him onto her lap. A pool of blood began to seep into the queen's skirt, Elsa placing her hand onto the puddle. Her hands began to shake as the crimson blood dripped down her hand. "Whoops, didn't mean to-"

"You...shut up," Elsa softly growled.

"What was that?" Astrid asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said...SHUT UP!" She shouted, a blast of ice shooting from her free hand, nearly grazing Astrid on the cheek.

"Someone needs a time out," Astrid chided, dodging the oncoming blasts of ice. "If it weren't for Freya the good goddess, none of this would have ever happened."

"Can it, Astrid," Freya growled, two of her bobcats hissing at her side.

"You know, you're always blaming me for every bad thing that happens-" Astrid began to say, interrupted by the sound of screeching coming from a few kilometers away. "And that, my friends is not my doing."

"What...Elsa.." Jack moaned.

"Shh, stay still elske, you're bleeding," Elsa softly whispered into her husbands ear. She quickly looked up to the sky, the screeching ringing through the think forest. "What was that?!" She asked frightened.

"Hm...it's sounds like my niece and..your daughter. Seems that their souls have assimilated into each other. Now that that's happened, I can properly assume that Arendelle isn't so green anymore. It's probably painted in fiery hues."

* * *

Annaleise huffed, bouding to the Lord and his son, crouching in front of them. She cocked her head to the side and ran her hand under Beowulf's chin. Her crimson lips curled up as she devilishly smiled, her hand lifting the young man's chin up. "If I were you I'd run for your life."

"Y-you don't scare me, fire demon," Beowulf's voice shook.

Annaleise's furrowed her brow and struck her hand into the young mans chest, Beowulf gasping for air as the young woman drew her hand from his chest.

"What the...what is she doing?" Laurence asked.

"Is she really doing what I think she's doing?" Ellie thought to herself. "Just like Astrid was doing to me...how in the world can she even do that?"

Annaleise let out a slight chuckle, Beowulf's heart beating right in her hand. She gently squeezed the sides of the beating heart, Beowulf grasping his chest. She looked up the young Lord, his father's words stammering as he witnessed his sons heart being torn from his chest. "You know, for some reason I've had this hankering to rip your heart from your chest. And you know what? I can't recall the reason why I felt like doing it at all."

"H-how? How could you?" Lord Bufase asked as she held his son.

The fiery wings on the princesses back slowly unfolded, red and orange goop dripping onto the ground, the earth scorching at first contact. The smell of smoke began to fill the air throughout the entire kingdom, slightly audible sounds of the towns people beginning to panic that their kingdom was starting to burn. "I'm the Firebird," She slyly smiled. "Make me angry," She clenched Beowulf's heart, Beowulf crying out in pain. "You get burned."

"ANNALEISE, STOP!" Ellie cried.

"Hm?" The young woman turned her head. "You again?"

"Annaleise, this isn't you or Annalessa! You're bring controlled!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you brat!" Annaleise growled, hurling multiple shots of flames into the direction of the princess. A shower of fire combined into a single shot. Ellie pushed Laurence and Johanna down to the floor of the balcony, the flame missing completely and going out once it hit the stone wall.

"YOU MISSED!" Ellie stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"_Annalessa!" Annaleise shouted into a dark, damp hallway. "Annalessa, where are you?!"_

_Her arms bound up in chains, behind a set of bars, the former fire queen looked up from her lonely cell, Annaleise's voice echoing throughout the emptiness. From behind her, two red eyes faintly glowed in the black background. Annaleise looked up and down a maze of hallways, the clinking of chains coming from the right catching her attention. She ran down the right hall, stopping in her tracks as the two glowing eyes glared back at her. She looked down into the cell, Annalessa still bound in chains as if she were bowing down to the creature behind her._

"_What..what is that?"_

"_Brann prinsesse, you need to snap out of it," Annalessa softly replied. _

"_But...what about you"_

"_I SAID SNAP OUT OF IT!" Annalessa boomed, her eyes glowing red as a cloak of red bubbling aura surrounded her head. "NOW!"_

Annaleise took a sharp breath in, the aura snapping back into her skin. She looked in her hand, Beowulf's heart still beating strongly. "N-no.." She couldn't quite figure out what to do with the heart, so she gave it back to Beowulf, quite confused as to how a heart got into her hand. She looked around the courtyard, pools of orange and yellow steaming from the ground as it ozzed through the grass. She then looked upon the palm side of both hands, her fingertips black with scorch marks.

"Princess, what have you done?" Lord Bufase trembled, the courtyard nearly seconds from bursting into flames.


	65. Our Nightly Routine

**_Age 3ish_**

"Girls, it's time for bed!" Jack called down the hallway, his voice carrying into Elsa's office.

The queen's ears perked up as she placed her pen onto the desk. The were girls on the floor coloring on some spare paper Elsa had lying around her desk. She lifted herself out of her chair, one hand on the desk, the other supporting her back. She stepped around her desk and knelt down to the two princesses, tapping them on the shoulder. Ellie sleepily rubbed her eyes, her crayons dropping from her little hands, Annaleise staring right at her mother.

"Bedtime, girls," Elsa softly said, looking to the clock. "My goodness, it's already way past your bedtime."

"But mama," Ellie yawned. "I not sweepy," She said, her head bobbing back and forth as she tried to stay awake.

"Yeah, I not sweepy either," Annaleise said, trying her hardest to fight the sleep.

"Oh really?" Elsa playfully asked. "You starting to doze off tells me otherwise, elske."

Annaleise tiredly stuck her tongue out at her mother, her eyes fluttering open and close. Ellie finally asleep after a long yawn, flopping against her mothers knee. The ebony haired princess began to softly snore as her mother gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"You two had a long day," She said. "You don't want the morning grumps, do you?"

"The..morning grumps?" Annaleise yawned,

"Oh the morning grumps are terrible," Elsa said. "When you wake up from staying up too late, you feel even more tired than you did the day before. You're not happy, you want to sleep. But," She paused, Jack in the doorway.

"But?" Annaleise asked.

"The morning grump monster won't bother you if you go to sleep early enough," Jack chimed in. "And there's only one way to make him stay away."

"How?"

"By going to sleep, little one," Elsa said, kissing the red head on the forehead.

"But mama, I said I not swee-" The princess once again yawned, this time closing her eyes. "Sweepy."

The queen and king chuckled, Jack scooping both girls into his arms. He stood up, and placed a kiss upon Elsa's cheek. "And the same goes for you too, love." He winked. "You need it much more than I do."

"What? You don't want a grumpy queen first thing in the morning? Where's your sense of humor, Frost?" Elsa chuckled, a flutter felt from her middle. "Someone agrees with me."

"I'm sure our tiny human says otherwise," Jack said. "Now go to bed, for his or her sake."

"Mean," Elsa grumbled under her breath. "You know, if it wasn't for-"

"Blaming the tiny human. Tsk tsk tsk," Jack shook his head, making his way out of the office door. "I'd thought you'd blame your sister for your tiredness."

"Well, she is, partly," Elsa said, walking him down the hall. "Someone decided not to stamp the census records to be sent to Oslo so guess who had spent seven hours doing so?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said, sneaking a quick kiss from her lips. "Let me put these two to bed and I'll make sure you get a good back rub before zonking out, okay?"

"You better hurry," Elsa said. "I might just fall right asleep the second I hit the mattress."

Jack shook his head as Elsa split ways to their respective bedrooms. Carrying the two girls in his arms, he managed to open the door to their room and not trip over any of their misplaced toys. He gently laid Annaleise in her bed first, placing her reindeer plush in her arm as she softly snored. Now as for Ellie, as he laid her into bed, he felt a wet spot on his arm, a line of drool beading from Ellie's mouth. He sighed and kissed her forehead, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "You get that from your aunt," He said.

Making his way out of the room, he turned around and smiled, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him. Jack tiptoed down the hall, to his and Elsa's bedroom. Gently prying the door open, he found his wife, softly snoring and taking over the entire bed, asleep. "Here we go again," He said, climbing into the bed. He lifted his wives arm and gently placed it over his side, pulling her close. He brushed her cheek gently, watching her lips as every breath left her pale lips.

"Goodnight, love," He said. He then placed his hand upon Elsa's swell, gently rubbing circles near her ribs. "And goodnight to you too, little one."

**_Age 8/7.5/5_**

"Papa, would you read us a story?" Eight year old Ellie sweetly asked as she climbed into Annaleise's bed, Laurence following behind her.

"Yeah papa, the one about the frog and the princess!" Annaleise said with a toothy grin.

"No, snow monkeys," Laurence quietly added.

"Pirates," Anders also added.

"How about...I tell you the story of..." Jack looked around the room, the first thing catching his eye being a portrait of the entire family. "Two people that fell in love." All four children nodded their heads in unison, eagerly awaiting the story their father was about to tell them.

"Once upon a time, well not too long ago, there was a princess that lived in a palace. A palace sort of like the one we live in now. The princess had a special gift of creating snow and ice at the flick of a wrist."

"Like mama," Laurence chimed in.

"Just like your mother," Jack smiled. "One night, while she was in her room, a knock came to her window. Like this," He said, knocking on the bedpost. "She turned around and there, on her balcony was a young man. He wasn't a nobleman or prince, but a young who happened to be like the princess.

"Like you, papa," Both girls grinned.

"Exactly like myself," He said. "Now, the young man knocked on the princesses window. It gave her a bit of a freight, but the young man reassured her everything would be just fine. As the princess grew, so did her liking for the young man. So one night, before she was to be crowned queen, he comes to her window and knocks, just like he usually does. She wasn't very happy, mostly because the young man rarely came around anymore. But, as clever as the young man was, he scooped the soon to be queen into his arms," He scooped Ellie up. "And placed a sloppy kiss right on her tummy!" He joked, blowing a raspberry onto Ellie's slightly chubby tummy.

"PAPA!" Ellie giggled as she squirmed in her fathers arms. She managed to escape his grasp and climbed next to Annaleise. "He didnt kiss her tummy, did he?"

"Of course not," A soft voice said from the doorway. The four children turned their heads,Kristoff, Anna and Elsa listening in at the door. "That wasn't until much later, right elske?" Elsa winked, taking a seat next to her husband.

"I remember that story," Anna said. "It had a pretty great ending too."

"Wha?" The children asked.

"How did it end, mama?" Anders asked.

"Well," Elsa smiled. "The princess became queen, married the young man a few years later-"

"Thirty -cough cough-" Anna coughed.

"Anna," Elsa nudged her sister. "Anyways, she married him, had three lovely children," She booped Annaleise, Ellie and Laurence's noses. "Became an aunt to a wonderful nephew," She kissed him on the forehead. "And lived happily ever after with her entire family."

"I like that ending," Ellie blushed.

"And on that note," Kristoff said, picking Anders up from off of the bed. "I think we should end the night with goodnight kisses."

"Aww, okay," Anders sighed. "Night Annaleise, Ellie, Laurence."

"Night, Anders!" The trio replied.

"Night Aunt Elsa, Uncle Jack," He said, crawling over to his aunt and uncle to give them goodnight hugs.

"Mm, goodnight little one," Elsa cooed, giving her nephew a hug.

"Night sport," Jack said, patting his head.

"C'mon little soldier," Anna said, wrapping her arms around her sleepy son.

"Mama, papa, do we get goodnight kisses?" Annaleise asked.

"Well of course, elske," Elsa said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And you," She said to Ellie, kissing her cheek. "And you, young man," She giggled.

"Mama!" Laurence squirmed in his mothers arms, unable to escape his mothers goodnight kiss.

"You'll never escape my goodnight kisses, young man," Elsa chuckled. "Never ever."

"I'll tuck him in if you get the girls, Els," Jack said, giving the girls each a hug.

"And get the easy job? I should have known."

Jack swung Laurence over his shoulder and carried him out of the room, Laurence waving to his sisters. Elsa pulled the covers over the two sleepy princesses, giving them each an extra goodnight kiss. She softly smiled as she watched the two princesses yawn and drift off to sleep, stroking their cheek as they softly snored. "Min jente," She whispered. "God natt,"

_**Age 20/18.5/17**_

"Ellie?" A soft knock came to Ellie's door. Ellie, brushing her lilac locks, set her brush down and went to her door, Annaleise wrapped in a blanket, hair a bit mussed up. "You're not busy, are you?"

"Of course not," Ellie replied. "It's nearly ten, I'm not even remotely close to be ready for bed. You okay?"

Annaleise bit her lip, shaking her head no. "I..I had a nightmare. The same one of the night we fought on our birthday. I tried finding mor, but she's probably busy with Bjørn's grandparents somewhere in the palace. I just...I need someone to talk to. And maybe have a sleeping buddy. Like we did when we were kids."

Ellie softly smiled and pulled her sister into her room. She pulled the pillows and blankets off of her bed and tossed them onto the floor, making a makeshift mattress for the two of them. Annaleise took a seat on the pillow mound and rearranged the blanket around her shoulders. Ellie took a seat next to her, in her hand two glasses and a large green bottle. She set the glasses on the floor, then the bottle, pulling the cork out of the top. The bottle made a "pop" sound, a bit of bubbing coming out of the top. She poured the liquid into the glasses, placing the bottle onto the ground and handing her sister a glass.

"Don't tell mor, but chef let me a have a bottle of her champagne to celebrate a belated birthday, so," Ellie said, holding her glass up. "Here's to us being somewhat adults," She smiled.

Annaleise softly smiled and clanked her glass against her sisters, taking a sip. "Wow," She said. "It's certainly bubbly."

"Yeah, she said this stuff is pretty potent so one- hic- glass is enough," Ellie said, hiccuping.

"Slow down there, lightweight," Annaleise chuckled. "You've barely taken a sip and you're already hiccuping."

"Actually, I've already had three glasses a bit earlier," Ellie admitted, rosy cheeked.

"Of course you did," Annaleise nudged her sister. "That's why you were so happy during supper, hm?"

"Guilty," Ellie laughed. "Another."

"You hold your horses," Annaleise said, taking the glass from her sister. "No more for you."

"Nnoooo," Ellie frowned.

**-a little while later-**

"Anders, this is what I like to call "my sisters are so intoxicated that they don't realize we drew mustaches on their faces with eyeliner," Laurence said, proud of his mustache work on his older sisters. The two princesses laid sprawled out on the pillows, cheeks rosy from the five glasses of champagne each.

"You forgot an eyebrow," Anders said, squiggling in the missing eyebrow over Ellie's brow. "There, nie and rectangular."

"I wonder how many glasses they went through," Laurence said. He picked up the empty champagne bottle and swished it. "I'd say...four glasses each. Maybe five."

"Should we just leave them there?"

"Eh, they're big girls, we'll let them handle it."


	66. Dodgeball is A Dangerous Sport

"Okay girls, a minute warm up and four laps around the gym!" Coach Heinz announced as the girls entered the gym single file. "And after that, ten sit ups, ten pushups and rest in the seated position for two minutes. GO!" Split between outside and the gymnasium, the girls ran inside while the boys ran laps around the track. Annaleise and Ellie stretched and ran together, usually talking nonsense while they tried to stay ahead of the class.

"Have you finished your chem labs?" Ellie asked, trying to keep up with her sister.

"Not yet," Annaleise said slowing down. "I was going to do mine when I got home after bestemor and bestefar have dinner with us."

"Well, it's due in two-"

"Watch it phantom!" Aggie Christen bulldozed through the two sisters, nearly knocking Ellie down. Aggie Christen was one of the rudest, toughest and hard headed girls in the entire school. Quite possibly the rudest in al of Maine, next to her brother Oleg. For the past three years she had always teased Ellie about her ebony hair and pale complexion, calling her "phantom" and"ghoul".

"Hey!" Annaleise shouted, helping her sister up. "Okay, I swear the next time she calls you "phantom" I am so going to punch her lights out."

"N-no, it's fine. I'll just ignore her." Ellie said, her knees wobbling as her sister helped her stand.

"You've "ignored" her for the past three years. Why don't you tell her to knock it off?" Annaleise asked, keeping at a slower pace.

"I can't," Ellie said. "I tell her to stop, she doesn't. I don't think telling Coach Heinz about it will help."

"Well if you won't do anything about it," Annaleise said, going to her respective spot on the gym floor. "I will." She sad, beginning her sit ups.

"Well, don't do anything too harsh," Ellie said, joining her sister. "You don't need to get your perfect attendance record smashed by getting suspended if you knock her lights out."

"Trust me," Annaleise said. "I won't."

* * *

"Dodgeball!" Coach Heinz shouted from the middle of the gym. He broke the girls into two even teams, Annaleise, Ellie, and Hilde (to name a few) on one team, Aggie and her swarm of minions on the other. "You girls know the rules. No head shots. You hit someone in the face, you're out. No crossing the line, if you do you're out. Now, when I blow the whistle, you start."

Annaleise and Ellie stared at the line of balls down the middle of the gym, focusing on the two middle purple balls, as if their names were already on it.

"One,"

"God, I hate dodgeball," Annaleise mumbled to herself, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"Two"

"I hope I don't get pelted in the face," Ellie groaned.

"THREE!" Coach Heinz said, blowing the whistle.

A stampede of senior girls came barreling towards the center line, a hurricane of Gator Balls flying everywhere. Hilde came running to the center line, chucking the ball at the back of one of Aggie's "followers" and did a victory leap as the girl sat in the "out" zone. "Whooo!" Hilde whooped, Annaleise high fiving her.

"Leave me to Aggie," Annaleise whispered.

"You sure? You know she's always the last one standing, right?"

"Well, that's going to change," Annaleise said, catching a ball. "Another one of her buddies is OUT. YEAH, I MEAN YOU ANGELA!"

"What are you gonna do about her bullying El?" Hilde asked, dodging an incoming ball.

"Watch and see, Hilde. Watch and see." Annaleise said. _"I don't care if I get suspended, but no one messes with my sister. NO ONE_." She thought to herself, picking up a ball in her hands, preparing to throw it.

Ellie jumped to the side, to the right, back to the left, and bent backwards, trying her hardest to avoid the flying balls that Aggie threw at her. She saw a single ball near the middle line, as well as an opportunity to grab it without anyone noticing her. She slid to the middle of the gym and reached her arm out to grab the ball. As she was about to stand up, she could see a pair of shoes in front of her on the other side. She looked up, ad within an instant felt the impact of not a Gator Ball, but a rubber dodgeball smacking her in the face, sending her backwards onto her back. She shook her head and felt something warm dripping onto her legs. She brought her hand up to her face and placed it on her mouth; blood dripping from her nose onto her lips.

A crowd of students huddled around her, a few running to get Coach Heinz and a few getting ice and paper towels.

"Ellie, are you alright?!" A few asked.

"ELLIE!" Annaleise cried, rushing to her sister. She knelt at her side, pulling her hand away from her mouth, blood pooling in her hand. Annaleise took her gym shirt off, her purple polka dot sports bra underneath, and handed it to Ellie, who proceeded to place it under her nose and plug the upper bridge with her free hand. "You," Annaleise shot a look to Aggie.

Aggie looked around and pointed to herself, snidely replying. "Who, me?"

"What's wrong with you?! Why would you pelt someone in the face?!"

"I didn't pelt the phantom in the face," Aggie said.

"Annaleise," Ellie mumbled. "Let it go. There's no point in arguing with her-"

"Ellie, she pelted you with a RUBBER DODGEBAll. Coach banned those last year because this same thing happened with Anders. You need to tell Coach-"

"Aww, look at the phantom she's too scared to defend herself,"

"Shut up," Annaleise growled under her breath.

"What was that? Didn't hear what you said," Aggie said.

"I said..." Annaleise said standing up, turning towards the red head. "SHUT UP!" She shouted, spiriting across the gym and knocking Aggie onto the hardwood floor. As they fell to the ground, the boys came into the gym, becoming excited as they saw the two girls rolling on the ground, trying to push one another into the floor. "OH man! Catfight!"

"LEAVE...MY...SISTER" Annaleise exclaimed, pushing Aggie off of her. "ALONE!"

Aggie stammered back, catching her balance. She glared at the blonde, barreling towards her and smacking her against the wall, Annaleise escaping by giving her a swift kick to the stomach. Aggie dropped to her knees, tripping the blonde as she tried to run away. "GIRLS!" Coach Heinz exclaimed as he came into the gym with a first aid kit. He handed the kit off to Hilde, who began to take care of Ellie. He ran to the fighting girls, separating them. "Enough!" He said, dragging htem by the shoulder to his office.

"She started it!" Aggie lied, trying to escape the coach's grasp.

"LIAR!" Annaleise replied.

"You two make another sound and I am calling your parents, do you understand!" Coach Heinz demanded. Aggie and Annaleise glared at each other.

"Tispe," Annaleise muttered, Aggie lunging at the blonde.

* * *

"Thank you Mund, with Jack being out of town, you've been really helpful in keeping the bakery in one piece," Elsa thanked the dark-haired Australian, handing him a basket of his favorite sweets; carrot cake and gingersnaps.

"Els, you know you don't have to," Mund said, taking the basket.

"Yes, I do." Elsa smiled. "If you weren't here, I'd have to ask Anna to help, and you know how she gets around the chocolate and cupcakes."

"Ah, right," Mund said. "Well, if you insist." HE said, taking a bite of carrot cake cupcakes. "MMM, now these are worth working for."

"Any time-" Elsa began to say, interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hmm, I wonder who this is," She said, answering the phone.

"Arendelle Edibles, Elsa speaking. Hm? Yes, this is her," Elsa said into the phone. "SHE WHAT?!" She exclaimed her eyes widening. "Y-yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. Mmhm, goodbye." Elsa sat the phone on the counter and sighed.

"What?"

"It was the kid's school. Annaleise apparently got into a fight with one of her classmates. I need to go, now."

"I'll keep an eye until Kris gets here," Mund offered.

"Mund, you don't have to," Elsa insisted.

"Nah, it's good. I don't have anything else better to do, you go."

Elsa nodded, giving Mund a hug. "I know you don't like hugs, but you're going to accept this one, got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

Still in her bakery clothes, a ice blue t-shirt, slim leg jeans with patches of flour embedded into the fabric, and flats, she sped down the hallway leading to the principals office, Annaleise sitting on the bench in tears, a bruise on her left cheek, scratches on her arm. "Elske, what happened?!" Elsa softly exclaimed, taking her daughters hand.

"I..I didn't mean to..." Was all Annaleise could say through her sniffling. The office door opened, a woman in a black blazer suit awaiting Elsa.

"You can come in now, Mrs. Frost."

Elsa gulped, kissing Annaleise on the forehead. "I'll be back,"

"Mrs. Frost, I apologize for taking you away from work, but this is quite the serious mater," Principal Freyja Embers said, her hands folded on her desk. Standing next to her was Coach Heinz, behind the coach sat Aggie with an ice pack to her shoulder.

"Why was my daughter in a fight?" Elsa's voice tensed, grasping her purse.

"We tried getting it out of your daughter, but she won't say anything," Coach Heinz replied.

"She came at me...like a jaguar and-"

"That's enough from you, Miss Christen," Principal Embers said. "Normally, a fight would result in expulsion, but due to the circumstances,"

"Wh-what circumstances?" Elsa asked, her brow raised.

"Bring her in, Cher," Principal Embers said into her phone. The door to the right opened, Ellie stepping into the office with an ice pack on the bridge of her nose and a wad of tissues under her nostrils.

"Ellie!" Elsa exclaimed, Ellie taking a seat next to her. What happened?"

"Belted in deh fafe wif a ball," Ellie said, muffled.

"And why was my daughter pelted in the face with a ball?" Elsa demeaned.

"These things do happen, Mrs. Frost," Coach Heinz said.

"These things happen, hm?" Elsa's tone became snarkier. "My daughter gets pelted in the face with a dodge ball, the other one has scratches and bruises on her cheek and you weren't there to stop it?!"

"I was in my office-"

"Sure," Elsa said. "If you weren't in your office, none of this would ever have happened. Now I don't know why my daughter is being accused of starting a fight, but apparently the lack of supervision is clearly-"

"Mrs. Frost," Principal Embers said.

"We wouldn't be sitting her wondering what really happened and why I had to leave work early-"

"Mrs. Frost," She said one more.

"And oh gee, throw in a bloody nose and we're really set to go-"

"MRS. FROST," Principal Embers slightly raised her voice. "I know you are very concerned about what happened today, but because there was a fight, I'm going to have to suspend Annaleise for a week."

"A-A week?! She has end of semester finals coming up, why a-"

"I can make it two if you object again," The principal said. Elsa sat back in her chair and huffed, looking to the floor. "I know Annaleise is a great student. Her grades are fantastic and her attendance is beyond exceptional, but the rules clearly state that there is to be no violence on school grounds. I'm sorry, but a suspension is the best option from the board."

"I-I understand," Elsa said, pushing her chair back. "I'll be taking my girls home now, if you don't mind."

"Good day, Mrs. Frost."

"Mmm," Elsa nodded her head, Ellie following her mother out of the door.

**-a week later-**

"Knock knock," Elsa said, gently knocking on Annaleise's door. Annaleise looked up from her chemistry text book and sat up, her mother entering the room with two pints of what looked like salted caramel frozen yogurt. "A little study snack to distract you?"

"Mmh, takk," Annaleise said, bookmarking her page and accepting the pint.

"How's studying going?" Elsa asked, taking a spoonful of frozen yogurt.

"Sucks," Annaleise replied. "I mean, when am I every going to figure out how many moles of rice I can fit into an egg?"

"What now?"

"Well, it's a unit of measurement and it's not like I'm ever going to use it," Annaleise said, taking a bite of frozen yogurt.

"Back when I was in high school, the best part of chemistry was setting things on fire and watching Bill Nye on a VHS tape," Elsa chuckled.

"Didn't you hate chemistry? I remember you telling me you barely passed only because of that video of making things go "boom" and "poof"."

"Hated it with a burning passion. Hah, get it? Burning?" Elsa laughed, Annaleise shaking her head. "Well, the real reason I came in here was because your sister told me everything."

"Everything?" Annaleise raised her brow. "Oh, THAT," She sighed. "I know, I shouldn't have tackled Aggie, but she pelted Ellie in the face with a rubber dodge ball! AND she's been calling her names ever since sophomore year. I can't just stand by and let her bully Ellie. She even told me she was terrified to stand up to her, so...three years later, Aggie Christen gets tacked like a football player."

Elsa softly chuckled, then stopped herself. "Sorry, but part of me agrees that she did deserve it. But, the other half, the mother half, thinks that another course of action would have been more suitable. Then again, if I were you, I would have got her in the back of the head with a Gator Ball, just because." She winked.

"Mor! Are you encouraging me to pelt her in the head with a dodgeball?"

"Elske, I said IF I were you. And clearly, I am not," Elsa replied. "Oh, one more thing,"

"Hm?"

"Your suspension was lifted. You can go back to school on Monday instead of next Friday."

"How in the world did that happen?"

"Let me say that the power of sugar cookies, truffles and canoli made it happen."

"SO you bribed them,"

"No...actually, your uncle Mund brought the sweets for the bake sale and caught your principal's eye."

"Mr. Hendrickson told us she has a thing for cute Australians who own rabbits," Annaleise giggled.

"She was so enamored with the canoli she decided to lift the suspension."

"What about Aggie?"

"I have a feeling you won't see her for a very, very long time,"

"What happened? She get arrested?"

"You can dream, elske,"

**-Monday-**

"Ellie, love the hair!" A few students exclaimed as Annaleise and Ellie passed through the hall.

"Welcome back, sparky!" Augustus smiled from his locker.

"You sure showed Aggie who was boss!"

"See?" Ellie smiled. "They're happy you're back."

"Same goes for you," Annaleise replied, taking a lock of her sisters hair and letting it fall on her shoulder. "Blondie," She winked.

"Did you ever finish your chem lab?" Ellie asked.

"FAEN! I forgot it!" Annaleise exclaimed. She felt a piece of paper poking her in the arm, Ellie shaking her head as she handed the paper to her sister.

"No, I had it because I forgot to finish mine," Ellie winked.

"Cheater,"

"Hot tamale," Ellie scrunched her nose.


	67. Moving on, pt 9

"_You're stubborn. Like your numerous great grandmothers back in the day," Idunn shook her head._

"_I come from a royal lineage," Adgar said. "Of course I'm going to be stubborn, even if I wasn't house bound."_

"_And that stubbornness gave us two wonderful daughters, one who is bubbly and bright, the other smart, adapting and stubborn. Like her father."_

"_Like father, like daughter I suppose," Adgar said. _

"_Like father like daughter," Idunn softly replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek._

* * *

"You know, you two would make the most adorable babies," Alex randomly said as she drove up the freeway. Jack and Elsa nearly choked on their Slurpees, zipping their heads to the brunette. "What? I'm just stating a fact. A Scandinavian goddess like Elsa and an Adonis like Jack are bound to make cute babies."

"Alex, we aren't even married yet," Elsa blushed.

"I know, I know. But it's going to happen eventually, right?"

"E-Eventually, yes.." Jack cleared this throat.

"Well then," Alex smiled. "When it does happen, let me know asap. Well, your parents need to know first, of course. But still. I need to know these things."

"I'm sure Elsa will remember, right?" Jack asked Elsa, the blonde staring out fo the window. "Els?"

"Hm?" Elsa asked. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"So anyways, Anna got into, medical school?"

"Mmhm, and it so happens she's going to be five minutes away from us," Elsa said.

"Well, well. Lucky you," Alex said. "I thought she'd go on to be a flight attendant like she's always wanted to be."

"She changes her mind like papa changes channels. One minute it's golf, the next it's reruns of Srcubs. But in Anna's case, flight attendant to a possible pediatrician."

"She'd be a great pediatrician," Alex said. "I wish I was ambitious as her. Although, I do enjoy making people coffee at five A.M., which isn't so bad once you get used to it."

"Your coffee is really good, Alex," Jack said.

"You better believe it, Snowy."

* * *

"Hey, Idunn, thanks for letting me crash here while Elsa and Jack do..whatever it is they're doing," Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're very welcome Kristoff," Idunn smiled. "Anna is very excited that you're staying with us as well."

"Well, you know Anna," He nervously laughed.

"She's a sharp one, but very very sweet," Idunn said. "And quite infatuated with you."

Kristoff blushed as he took a seat at the dining room table, Idunn passing him a cup of milk and a package of Oreos with his name written on it. Literally, on a sticky note. "I-uh.."

"It's alright," Idunn smiled. "She's always had her eye on you ever since you came over for that science project you, Elsa and Jack were working on. What was that again, I forgot."

"I think it included blowing things up. That's about all I can remember from sophomore year," Kristoff said, taking an oreo.

"You know, Kristoff," Idunn said. "When she's a bit older, you have my permission to take her out to a movie..or dinner. Whatever you kids do these days."

"Idunn, I-well, thank you, I guess," Kristoff nervously laughed, his cheeks blushing.

"Anna was right," Idunn chuckled. "You do turn red whenever her name is mentioned. I'll stop teasing you," She giggled.

"It's..okay. I'll let it pass because you were the one who spoiled us with those amazing snickerdoodles and cider during that week Jack and I got snowed in here."

"Ah, I remember that." Idunn said, taking a sip of tea, a redhead zooming past her. "Well hello, elske."

"Hi mor!" Anna said, zipping past Ktistoff. "Gotta go get these book back to the library."

"I can take you!" Kristoff chimed up.

"Kris, you don't have to. I can just take Tank so you don't waste any gas."

"Well, your sister beat you to it," Idunn said.

"Elsa..you stinker," Anna shook her head. "Where'd she go anyways?"

"Her and Jack went to Coney Island, or somewhere far away from here," Idunn said. "They should be back any minute for your father to have a chat with Jack."

"He's not in trouble, is he?" Anna asked, sneaking an Oreo.

"No, he just wants to set things straight between them. No use in being upset at someone for something they didn't do, right?"

"Right," Anna said, catching herself looking at Kristoff's well defined arms.

"See something you like?" Kristoff joked.

"N-No!" Anna defended herself. "I..was distracted."

"Uh uh," Kristoff played along with the redhead. "Sure."

Anna stuck her tongue out at the blonde. She grabbed three Oreos and nudged the blonde. "So...I guess we should leave before these are overdue," She said, holding two textbooks in her arms.

"Ready when you are," HE winked. "Feisty pants."

Anna whirled around and shot a look to Kristoff. "F-feisty pants?!

Idunn snickered, Anna shooting a look to her mother. "MOR! Don't encourage him!"

"Sorry, elske," Idunn laughed. "It suits you!"

* * *

"So, Alex, how's life been since graduation?" Jack yawned, adjusting himself in the back seat, his feet beginning to fall asleep.

"Well, besides the coffee making, nothing's really changed. Hans and I are doing fine in the dating department...as well in other departments which will not be mentioned." Alex proudly explained, turning off of the freeway and onto the off ramp.

"Other departments.." Elsa said to herself, trying to decipher what Alex was saying. _OH. THAT department._

"What about you two? I know Jack has that Bakery downtown. What about you, Els?"

"Starting ICE next week," Elsa replied. "And honestly I'm a bit nervous about being a student and working there."

"You'll do fine," Alex said. "We all knew your forte was sweets and chocolates. THAT was always a given."

Elsa softly chuckled ad shook her head looking back to Jack, who had fallen asleep between the conversation of the "other departments and Elsa being in ICE. "Hey, Alex. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well...uh...Mor sent me..the pill."

"The pill," Alex said. "OH. That pill. Have you...you know..had any use for the pill?"

"Well, my cycles for one thing," Elsa explained. "But we haven't had any other use for it."

Alex knew how much that talking about intimacy always made Elsa a bit uncomfortable, but since knowing her, this was the first time Elsa had opened up to her about something other than a school. "You know, you can always talk to me about..intimate things. I mean, we're ladies, we need to stick together through things like this."

"I know, Alex." Elsa said. "It's just that...I feel like I'm ready to experience those things with him, but at the same time..I'm not."

"Well, Els," Alex said, slowing down at a light. "I can't tell you when the time is right, but you'll know when it is. It's hard to explain, but you'll know. And you will be scared. Like, really really scared. Just start slow and you'll be fine. You being..intimate..is between the two of you and no one else."

Elsa blushed, pushing her braid behind her ear. "Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot," Alex smiled.

"We may have...shared a bed the first night I was in Maine," Elsa blushed.

"Oh yeah?" Alex asked.

"You're not going to ask why? Or...what happened?"

"Hey, your business is your business. Did it feel nice?"

"We just cuddled between pillows. Nothing actually happened, but deep down, I kind of wish something more did."

"That's totes normal," Alex said. "Heck, when Hans and I were with Lia, we had to share a sleeping bag because SOMEONE forgot to bring his own. Let me tell you, that was one of the most awkward, yet oddly romantic nights we ever had."

"You and Hans... I never thought you two would actually date."

"Neither did I, Elsa," Alex said, pulling into Adgar and Idunn's driveway. "Neither did I."


	68. Moving On, pt 10

After the re-arrival of Elsa and Jack, thanks to Alex who brought them home, Adgar stood in his offie, rain began to trickle down the window, starting in small beads. He watched the two of them get out of the truck, Elsa hopping out fist and waving to Alex, Jack coming second, holding his coat over the blondes head. The rain began to pour harder, and harder, soaking the blonde through the jacket. Jack ran to the back of the truck and carefully dragged Tank from the bed of Alex's truck, rolling it upright to the awning.

"That was some trip, wasn't it?" Jack asked, wringing out his coat after Elsa tossed it to him.

"Thank goodness Alex got us, otherwise we'd be stuck in Coney Island until this rain stopped," Elsa said, untying her shoes. "At least it's spring and not the dead of winter, we'd probably be dead."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you," Jack joked.

"Ha HA," Elsa stuck her tongue out at the young man. "You've got me mixed up with the Snow Queen, I'm afraid."

"But you ARE related to her by blood, right?" Jack asked. "Your sisterr said you came from a long lineage of royalty."

"Arendelle hasn't been around since my great-great grandmother, and I don't even think she was a princess. Let alone a queen, to be exact."

"Didn't Arendelle disappear like...two hundred years ago?"

"I don't remember," Elsa sighed. "It was a long time ago, but that's all I can remember from what my grandmother told me. Honestly, I didn't believe half of the things she said to Anna and I when we were kids. Choo."

"Bless you. Well, maybe we'll take a day to find out. You never know, Els. You just might be the reincarnation of the Snow Queen. You have her icy demeanor-"

"You're talking about a movie, Overland-Frost," Elsa whipped around, poking him in the nose. "There is no such thing as a Snow Queen. It's a fairy tale, and... I don't even know what to believe-"

"There you two are!" Idunn exclaimed, two blue fleece blankets in her arms. "Come inside before you get a cold from the rain."

"Thanks, Mrs. Frøberg," Jack said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulder.

"Jack," Idunn said. "Mrs. Frøberg was my mother-in-law. You call me Idunn."

"Y-yeah Idunn," Jack blushed. He looked to Elsa, the blonde wrapping herself in the softness of the blanket. He could tell that these blankets were fresh from the dryer by how warm they were and how good they smelled. "My mom used to do this during the winter before bed."

"I used to do it for the girls when they were younger. Anna asks for it every once in a while, but Elsa claims she's grown out of it. By the looks of it," Idunn said, leaning in closer. "She still loves it."

"Mor, is papa in his office?" Elsa asked, tugging the sheets closer to her.

"He should be, but maybe you should get a change of clothes before you go see him. You look a bit soaked."

"Oh, right," Elsa sniffled. "And maybe a bath."

"I'm sure Jack can entertain your father while we wait for you," Idunn said, feeling her forehead. "Oh my," Idunn said.

"Wat?" Elsa asked.

"You're awfully warm, elske," Idunn said, turning her daughter towards the stairs. "Up to the bath and then bed for you."

"But mor...I don't feel sick," Elsa insisted, followed by a sneeze. "I'm fine, really!"

"Bath and bed, young lady," Idunn firmly said. "I'll have Anna make sure both things happen. Now upstairs."

Elsa annoyingly groaned, looking to Jack to see if he'd say anything. Jack looked back to her, softly smiling, wrapping his blanket over hers. "I'll see she gets upstairs and then I'll go to Mr- Adgar's office, if that's alright, Idunn."

"By all means, go ahead," Idunn smiled. "And thank you, Jack."

"My pleasure," Jack smiled.

* * *

Idunn gently knocked on her husbands door, walking in back-first with a tray of steaming water and cocoa mix.

"Ah, so you saw them get out," Idunn smiled, placing the tray on her husband's desk.

"I did," Adgar replied. "Who in the world drove those two back?"

"That was Alex Fjelstad. Her parents were your partners, remember?"

"That's right! Alexandra and Stefan. We should get together with those two sometime."

"That we should dear," Idunn smiled, setting three cups onto Adgar's desk. She poured a kettle of hot water into each cup, then spooning in the cocoa mix.

"Three cups?"

"Mmhm," Idunn replied.

"One for you, one for me, and one for Jack."

"What about Elsa?" Adgar asked. "I was supposed to speak with the both of them, remember?"

"Oh, about that," Idunn said. "Elsa isn't feeling very well, so I sent her to take a hot bath and get into bed."

"Is she alright?!" Adgar worridly asked.

"Love, she's fine," Idunn reassured Adgar. "It's a slight cold, so a bath and some rest will do the trick."

"Well, as long as she's going to feel better-" Adgar began to say, a knock coming to the door. "Door is open,"

"It's uh..me," Jack said, poking his head into the office. "I'm here to speak with you, I'm not intruding am I?"

"Come in, Jack," Idunn smiled, pulling a chair out for Jack. "We were just talking about you, have a seat."

"Thank you," Jack said, taking a seat in front of Adgar's desk.

Adgar took a seat, his hands folded at his chin as if he were thinking of a strategy. _Maybe he's planning every way possible to run me out of town. _Jack thought to himself. _Or maybe a million ways to murder me. But I don't think he hates me THAT much._

"I would..uh.." Adgar cleared his throat. "Like to clear some things up between us," He said, trying to get the words out.

"Sure," Jack nervously said.

"As you know, Elsa is my first born, and I will do anything to protect her, even if she is away from home," Adgar began.

"I figured that much," Jack said. "I can assure you that she's safe. And I'd never do ANYTHING to hurt her, or your family." He explained. "And...that whole thing from prom a few years ago. Elsa accidentally drank the spiked punch and I can tell you, it was a bit difficult getting her back home without having to stop every few minutes for her to..well, you know. Let everything out on the side of the road."

"See?"Idunn nudged her husband. "I told you so,"

"My wife seems to already know about this. She brought it to my attention earlier today, and," _You can do this Adgar. _"I want to thank you for bringing her home that night. I would have rather you bring her home that have her stay in the emergency room."

"Y-yeah, it was my pleasure.." Jack smiled. "So...uh..Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away son," Adgar replied.

"From what I remember, you and my parents seemed to be a bit of a rivalry. They never actually explained to me why that was, but do you mind if I ask why that was? I know my father was a bit..irresponsible back then and I really hope you can believe me when I say I am nothing like him. I'm not some money-loving playboy who gets all the girls like he was."

"Well, I-uh," Adgar looked to Idunn, his wife sighing as she nodded her head. "Well Jack, the reason we were such rivals, was because of..well, my girls and yourself."

"Wait, why Elsa, Anna and I?"

"Before you and Elsa were born, our companies were a whole sector, both in the United States, Norway and England. I oversaw the English and Norwegian sectors, while your father ran the United States office here in New York. Though I regret it, we were drinking after a successful night of merging with one of our main contributors from Japan, and decided to make a bet. Ad that bed was that you and Elsa would get married IF and only if we stuck a deal with France. And, we did. But, since that was a drunken bet, I deeply regret I agreed to do it in the first place, I shook it off and went on with my life along with my wife and newborn, Elsa. He took the bet personally,"

"A bit too personally," Idunn said, passing Jack a cup of cocoa.

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

"And he went bonkers because I didn't keep my end of the bargain."

"That's...ridiculous, why would he even do that in the first place?"

"His ego was bigger than himself," Adgar said. "He became so frustrated that he left Arendelle Enterprises and created his own company, which took a downward slope the second month it was running. From what we've heard from your mother is that he went...bonkers, for the lack of a better word, and made some shady deals, which ultimately led to...you know.."

"The fire.." Jack slumped back in his chair. "My uncle never told me about why the fire happened...I..I can't believe it.."

"Now, Jack, as I think about it..." Adgar said, feeling a bit sorry for the young man, hearing this for the first time. "Maybe I was wrong about you." Jack looked up to the brown haired man, his ears perked up. "From what Kristoff, Anna, and my wife has said about you, I feel like I've been hard on you for no real reason. I just...felt like you'd become your father. He was just like you at your age, and it's worried me that..you know.."

"And?" Idunn said.

"And...that I may..sort of...approve of you...and Elsa,"

"Yes?" Jack's smile brightened.

"BUT, in my opinion, this moving to Maine thing was rushed, and I really wished you could have talked to me about it earlier-"

"Buut you basically hated my guts, so..."

"Er..well, bygones be bygones," Adgar nervously smiled. "I do, however have one question."

"Shoot," Jack said.

"What are your intentions with our daughter?"

For the past day, Jack had a feeling that Adgar would ask him of his intentions. Of course he was young, but he has had his intentions planned ever since before Elsa moved in with him. Jack took a deep breath and look Adgar straight in the eyes, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

"You see, Adgar," Jack began. "It may not seem like much, but the bakery I work at, my uncles pride and joy I might add, has been my main source of income. To you, it may not seem like much, but with the funds I saved, I've managed to put a down payment on a house, with a bit of a financial boost from an unknown source," Idunn winked at Jack. "And, it really is convenient for Elsa because the house is minutes away from ICE. It saves her loads of money so she doesn't have to rent an apartment. My intentions are clear, I intend to marry your daughter..sir. And...I want to surprise her with not only a proposal, but also...I haven't told her, A bakery of our own. I put an offer on one of the lots in town a few minutes away from the house."

* * *

"mm," Elsa hummed, wrapped in her cupcake pajamas and blue fleece blanket. She happened to pass by Adgar's door, her ears catching the tail end of the conversation between her father and Jack.

"_ It saves her loads of money so she doesn't have to rent an apartment. My intentions are clear, I intend to marry your daughter..sir. And...I want to surprise her with not only a proposal, but also...I haven't told her, A bakery of our own. I put an offer on one of the lots in town a few minutes away from the house."_

Elsa softly gasped, a smile growing upon her face. "Our..own bakery?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Adgar sat speechless for a moment. He wasn't prepared to be asked by ANYONE to marry one of his two daughters. "I...well, Jack.. I think it might be a bit too early for asking Elsa to marry you at this point,"

"You think?" Jack blushed.

"In my opinion, a couple should date at least a year and a half, maybe two years, before deciding to make that big leap of commitment."

"Well, we have been dating for over a year...it'll be a year and a half in June." Jack said.

Adgar straightened himself up and cleared his throat once more. "Well, there's only one thing I can say."

"Y-yes?"

"If that offer goes through," Adgar said. "The first thing I want you to do is to call me. Since your intentions are to marry my daughter AND run a bakery of your own, you'll need a financial person on your side to get you started in the first year. No offence to you, but you wouldn't want your daughter to marry and end up in a financial mess would you?"

"O-of course not," Jack said.

"Then it's settled."

Idunn nudged her husband in the arm, softly growling. "Idunn, what was that for?"

"Adgar! Don't you see? It doesn't matter whether or not he gets that bakery. He wants you to like him for who he is, not who you want him to be! Jack, I don't care what my husband says, you have MY blessing 100%."

"IDUNN!"

"Well he does," Idunn rebuddled. "Elsa is an adult now and she can make her own decisions. They would have gotten married regardless of asking for our blessing or not. This isn't the 1900's."

"THANK YOU, IDUNN, ADGAR," Jack quickly stood up form his chair.

"Overland, I haven't-"

"Oh let him go, love," Idunn said. "Don't you remember being in his position not so long ago?"

"This is different-"

"Go now before he changes his mind," Idunn shooed the young man away.

Jack goffily smiled as he exited Adgar's office, meeting nose to nose with a sniffling Elsa, wrapped in her blue blanket.

"How long have you been standing out here?" He asked, closing the door.

"Long enof to say I'd marry you in a har-bea-" Elsa replied, nose stuffed.

"How about..I get you to bed, tuck you in and take care of you while your sister and Kristoff snog in the living room.

"WHAD," Elsa whipped her head around. "OW,"

"Hey now, I'm just kidding. They ran to the store to buy soup and sprite for you," Jack said, picking Elsa up and carrying her to her room. "So that means you need to get a bit of rest before indulging in an entire can of soup."

"Will you stay here?" Elsa asked as Jack placed her onto her old bed.

"Only if you want me to," Jack smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Please, don't leave me," Elsa sniffled.

"I'll never leave you," Jack reassured Elsa, sitting next to her pillows, Elsa beginning to drift to sleep as Jack ran his hands through her blonde locks. "I promise."


	69. A Shattered Chandelier pt 1

"Cam, make sure that chandelier is properly chained up," One of the stage hands called to the lighting assistants.

"You want me to check it AGAIN?" Cam called down from the catwalk. "I checked it FIVE TIMES!"

"Five times is better than not at all! We don't want the chandelier falling and accidentally injuring someone, so check it again!"

"Fine," Cam rolled his eyes, grumbling while pretending he was pulling on the chains of the chandelier. "Like the chandelier is really gonna fall like it did in Phantom. Everyone's so superstitious around here it isn't even funny."

* * *

"_Why can't you and papa just be happy that I found school that is willing to test MY talents and make them better?! I clearly remember you telling Ellie ad I that we should do what we think is right! My heart is telling me I need to go to Julliard! Ellie is more than willing to help with your and far's bakery because that's what she wants to do! I have no desire to take over that stupid bakery!" Annaleise quickly covered her mouth, realizing she had just shattered her mother's feelings. "N-no, I didn't mean to..."_

_Elsa took a slight breath in, standing up from the bed and walking to the door in a slight huff. "You'll come down for dinner and we'll discuss this when we get home." Elsa coldly replied. "And not another word about Julliard until then." She said, closing the door behind her, Annaleise throwing one of the plush pillows at the door once her mother left the room. Once Elsa stepped foot into the hallway, tears spilled from her eyes, her right hand wiping the tears as they fell down her cheeks. _

"_I just want what's best for her. For the both of them," Elsa silently whispered as she fled back to the family room._

"Well, this has certainly been one of the most interesting, er, dinners yet. Don't you think?" Jack asked, placing a bookmark in his book as Elsa stepped out of the bathroom in her cupcake pajamas, her hair neatly wrapped in her towel.

Elsa shot him a quick look and let out a "heh". "Interesting isn't the word I'd use, elske," She said, taking a seat at the end of the bed, unraveling her towel. "Why would she keep something like this from us?"

Jack softly sighed, flopping back onto the pillows. "I can't tell you, Els," He said. "I'm not too happy about it either, but your father is right. We did tell them to chose a path where they feel they are being called to, and if Annaleise's is acting, then there's nothing we can really do about it."

"Jack," Elsa said, turning to her husband, her hair a bit frizzy. "Not every student goes on to be a famous actor or actress when graduation comes. What if she can't handle the classes? What if-"

"You're afraid of her failing, Els," Jack interrupted her.

"What now?"

"You're afraid she's going to fail and never recover from the trauma," Jack finished. "Although I'm not too happy she decided to wait this long to tell us about it, I have to disagree with you. You know our daughter better than anyone else, even me sometimes. She is more than capable of succeeding, even if she doesn't get a gig the second commencement ends," Jack took Elsa's hand and gently squeezed it. "For now, let's just enjoy the time here with our children. Right now, school is the least of worries."

Elsa blushed, looking away. Her eyes then looked to her husband. "We talk about it when we get home?"

Jack softly chuckled and pulled his wife into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Of course, she's not off the hook just yet."

* * *

"I can't believe you waited this long to tell mor and far, Leise," Ellie said, twisting her blonde locks into a messy bun. "Mor is reeeeeally upset,"

Annaleise pulled the covers over her head, sniffling as she held her polar bear plush closer to her chest. She tried to ignore her sisters remarks, the scene of the argument with her mother running through her head over and over again. "I-I didn't mean to say that..." She mumbled.

"What did you even say to make her so upset?" Ellie asked.

Annaleise sat up and wiped her eyes, Ellie climbing on the bed. "I-I told her I had no desire to take over the bakery, and it slipped out as "stupid bakery"."

Ellie softly gasped. "Wh-why did you say that?"

"Because!" Annaleise exclaimed. "You're the one who wants to eventually own it, not me! I may have grown up there, but I have no desire to run it!" Tears spilled from he eyes, her hands covering them.

"Hey, hey!" Ellie said, holding her sister close. "It was an accident."

"She hates me now," Annaleise sniffled. "I know she does."

"She doesn't hate you," Ellie reassured her sister. "Mad, yes. But hate? Never."

"I don't even think mor and far would even come to the Winter Showcase," Annaleise wiped her eyes. "Not after what I said about the bakery and how much work they put into it."

"I'll bet you," Ellie said, scooting closer to her sister. "Theyr'e more concerned about us than the bakery."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Ellie said. "We ARE their first children to go to college. They've spent endless hours going through colleges and degrees with us. The bakery is the least of their worries."

"Ellie, why is it that I can't ever seem to see eye to eye with mor?"

"I don't know, compadre," Ellie smiled. "But I do know we're lucky to have them as parents."

* * *

The next morning was awkward, to say the least. Once all packed and breakfast consumed with Adgar and Idunn, the Frost family piled their bags into the car, preparing for the seven hour trip back to Maine. Ellie and Laurence embraced Idunn tightly, Idunn placing a kiss on their foreheads.

"Elsker deg, bestemor," The two said.

"Elsker deg," Idunn replied, smiling.

"Remember cinnamon bun," Adgar whispered into Annaleise's ear. "you're more than welcome to stay here when you start in the fall."

"Takk, bestefar," Annaleise said, tightly hugging his neck. "It means a lot,"

"Any time, cinnamon bun," Adgar replied, rubbing her back. He looked up, an impatient look on Elsa's face. "I think your mother wants you in the car. If you need anything, we're just a phone call away."

"I'll take that offer up," Annaleise said. "Don't forget about graduation in a few weeks."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, elske," Adgar smiled.

As the three children entered the car for the long ride home, Adgar and Idunn waved to their daughter and son-in-law. Idunn squeezed her husband's arm as their daughter drove away, sighing. "She's just like her mother,"

"Annaleise?" Adgar asked.

"I'm afraid so," Idunn replied. "And I fear that this might be the start of a rocky post-graduation relationship."

* * *

A few days passed since the return from New York. After breakfast, thankfully it was a Saturday, Elsa and Jack sat Annaleise down at the kitchen table, preparing themselves to discuss the schooling situation. Elsa softly gulped, Jack taking her hand and gently squeezing it. "I-We'd like to know why you've waited this long to tell your father and I you were accepted into Julliard," Elsa firmly said, Annaleise's face downcast as her parents questioned her, ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"You sure seemed too enthralled with Ellie's acceptance to ICE to even remotely care," Annaleise crossed her arms.

"Annaleise, your mother and I are just concerned that you don't have a backup in case Julliard doesn't work out. We want you and your sister to be happy and set for the future," Jack chimed up. "It isn't fair-"

"Yeah, it isn't fair," Annaleise replied. "I can never see myself taking over the bakery. Music and acting is my passion. You've always told me to choose something that will ultimately make me happy, and I chose Julliard! It-it's not fair!" She began to cry.

"Sweetie please," Elsa reached her hand to her daughter, Annaleise scooting her chair back. "We are not done talking, ung dame,"

"You might not be, but I am," Annaleise said, getting up from her chair and taking her leave from the kitchen. "Now if you excuse me, I have violin to practice," She bolted from the kitchen, dashing up the stairs.

"I don't know what to do, Jack," Elsa said. "I don't even know who she is anymore."

"She's a teenager," Jack reminded her. "I think the next time we talk to her, we might want to slowly accept that she's growing up. Elsa, she can't stay here forever."

"I don't want her to have a relationship with me like I did with my father," Elsa sniffled. "Maybe I haven't done something right in the process. Maybe-"

"Elsa, you're doing fine. WE'RE doing fine. I think she needs some time to cool off before trying this again. I think we might be the reason she was so afraid to tell us." Jack said. Elsa raised her brow. "She's right, we have been occupied with Ellie's accepted into ICE, a bit too much."

"Elske"

"Our kids are talented, Els," Jack took his wives hand. "Like you and I, they will contribute to the world one way or another. We need to step back and let them make their own decisions."

Elsa sighed, taking a sip if her tea. "I just don't want them to fail, Jack," She said. "I don't know what I'd do if either of them failed and can't find a way to fix it."

"We won't know unless it happens," Jack smiled. "Like I said, we know our kids better than anybody. They won't fail, I can assure you."

* * *

"So, who's driving to Julliard?" Hilde asked as she flopped over onto her desk, twirling Annaleise's ponytail.

"You're awfully antsy about leaving, Hilde," Annaleise said, packing up her binder and folding it into her backpack.

"Well, we do graduate next week and my parents want to know if I'm driving or you are..." Hilde said.

"We're leaving right after graduation, and going to my grandparents. Why they suggested that you also stay in one of their spare rooms is beyond me," Annaleise said.

"They like me," Hilde smiled. "Enough to ask me to stay with them while saving money for my own place."

"So you've got a job lined up?"

"Ha, no," Hilde sighed. "Not yet at least. They do have openings at the cabaret down the street, so I think I'll audition the moment orientation is over."

"Hilde at a cabaret. How scandalous," Annaleise giggled. "What does your mom think about this?"

"She doesn't need to know," Hilde winked. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Yeah," Annaleise sighed. "Right,"

Hilde swung her backpack over her shoulder and stood next to Annaleise's desk. She held her hand out to the blonde and smiled. "Hey, we've got the commencement practice walk in ten minutes. Your valedictorian sister is going to kill us if we're late."

"That's Ellie, alright," Annaleise said, swinging her Mickey Mouse messenger bag over her shoulder. "You don't have to live with her, so you're lucky."

* * *

-riiiiiiing riiiiiing-

The phone rang on the bakery wall. Elsa dashed and wove around the giant mixer, extending her arm to reach for the phone. She pushed her braid away from the knobs, pressing the "call" button.

"Arendelle Edibles, Elsa speaking," Elsa huffed.

"Elske, good you're there," Idunn said over the phone.

"Oh, hallo mor," Elsa wiped flour from her brow. "Need something? You never call me at work."

"I was wondering if you were willing to let Annaleise use your old room when she cones to New York," Idunn said, ploping on Elsa's old bed."It would be better for her to stay here instead of an apartment in the cheapest and not-so-safe part of town."

"Y-yeah, that's fine," Elsa said, leaning against the wall next to the mixer. "Do I need to send any sheets or anything with her when she comes?"

"No, elske, we have everything she'll need," Idunn said. Elsa sniffled, Idunn could hear the muffled noise over the speaker. "Darling, are you alright?"

Elsa wiped her nose. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I guess with graduation coming up for the girls, it's been a bit overwhelming for all of us," Elsa sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle Annaleise being all the way in New York for nearly a year."

"Elske, she'll be back for Jul," Idunn reassured her daughter. "And we'll make sure she gets to classes on time and gets her homework done."

"That's not what I'm exactly worried about, mor," Elsa said, taking a sheet of rejected truffles into the break room she had made earlier. "I'm worried something might happen to her. This premonition has been biting at the back of my brain for nearly a month."

"She'll be fine," Idunn said. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me, love."

"Thank you, mor," Elsa said. "You have no idea how much this means to Jack and I."

"She's got you and Jack to thank," Idunn replied. "And I'll make sure she's still playing that violin of hers."

"Takk, mor."

"Velkommen, elske."


	70. She's YOUR Kid

"_Ah...wait, come on," The Doctor fiddled with the remote, the television screen going fuzzy, changing to a screen of blue, fuzzy again, and then a near-black color with white specks on the screen. "I think...HA! Got it."_

_Ellie and Anna got closer to the screen. "That's just a black background with white specks," Ellie said. _

"_Ah, but wait until I zoom in," The Doctor said with a smile, the picture becoming clearer by the second. Anna's eyes widened with happiness as she recognized the numerous sails of ships that were reflected in a body of water. "I knew at least one of you would recognize it." _

"_It's..." Anna softly gasped. _

"_Arendelle?" Ellie asked in awe._

"_Arendelle," The Doctor smiled. _

"Elsaaa," Annaleise gently shook the sleeping queen. "Heeeeeyyyyy," Annaleise continued to move the queen. Elsa's eyes fluttered, Annaleise and Alex becoming clearer by the second. She slightly moaned, wriggling her nose. "Hey, you're finally wake."

"Mm, how long have I been asleep?" Elsa yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stretched out on the couch, the blanket falling to the ground as the blonde helped her sit up.

"Last time I checked my watch, it was about two thirty in the afternoon. You've been asleep for nearly eight hours," Annaleise replied, rocking Alex in her arms as the infant started to drift to sleep.

"A whole eight hours?"

"Yup. Eight whole hours. You must have been pretty tired, being...well, you know." Elsa raised a brow.

"You know, bun in the oven," Annaleise replied.

"Bun in the what?" Elsa asked.

Annaleise sighed, slightly rolling her eyes. "Expectant. How about that?"

"I guess that's a bit better," Elsa replied, taking a slight breath as she looked around the room, the soft round lights on the wall gently glowing in the dim light. "There's quite a few round things on this time machine, aren't there?"

"All over, really," Annaleise said. "I mean, they're everywhere if you look hard enough. Heck, they're in the control room, the library, swimming pool-"

"Wait, did you say swimming pool?" Elsa asked.

"I did indeed. It's nice and warm too. It's way better than swimming in the waters of Maine, to be honest. It's been a while since I've been on here so a dip in the pool sounds lovely. Sadly, I don't carry a swimsuit with me everywhere I go so..not today at least," Annaleise said. She looked to Elsa and slightly smiled. Alex began to babble in her mothers arms, grabbing a chunk of Annaleise's blonde hair and yanking on it. "OW, I told you this is MY hair, young lady," Annaleise said, gently taking her daughters hands off of her hair. "This is why I can never wear my hair down. You yank on it."

"I'd like to hold her, if you don't mind," Elsa said.

"Did you hear that Alex?" Annaleise asked. "You get extra holds today," She said, handing the wriggling infant to the queen. "Welcome to your first lesson at taking care of a baby. Lesson one. Keep long hair away from infant."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elsa replied, resting Alex on her knee. Annaleise dug through her bag, pulling out a rubber duck and placing it in Alex's hand. "A rubber duck?"

"She takes it EVERYWHERE," Annaleise said. "We never gave her a pacifier because she didn't seem so interested in it. But the rubber duck from my parents house, she had to have it."

"EEEEE," Alex grinned, sucking on the duck's head.

"She really is a cutie," Elsa said, tickling her chin.

"That's because she gets is from her mama, huh Alex?" Annaleise cooed. She reached back into her bag and handed Elsa Alex's blanket. "If you want, you can rock her to sleep. I changed her a few minutes ago, so she should be all set to go back to sleep."

Elsa nodded and began to softly rock Alex back and forth, the infants eyes beginning to droop as she hummed a soft lullaby. "You're awfully tired, huh?" Elsa cooed, brushing Alex's cheek. The infant snuggled up against Elsa's chest, her eyes finally closing, soft snores coming from her tiny nose.

"Lesson two: rocking babies to sleep is a must," Annaleise said. "It feels much more intimate and loving than just putting her in her crib after she's had a crying fit."

"Out of curiosity, how long do those last?"

"Well it depends," Annaleise said, passing Elsa her daughters blanket. "Every baby is different, but whenever this little lady doesn't feel good, she cries. And cries. AND cried. My husband doesn't have the magic touch when it comes to settling her down. But when she's tired, she'll only want him or I to hold her."

"I wonder how he'll take it," Elsa said to herself, brushing Alex's cheek.

"Who take what?"

"Ja-" Elsa started,then stopping herself. "My husband," She blushed. "Children haven't really been a discussion as of late, and I really hope this doesn't freak him out."

"I don't think he'd freak out that easily," Annaleise said aloud. "I mean, I don't know him, of course, but from what I've read and heard, he takes it very..uh...well, to say the least."

"You really think so?"

"Oh I know so. I mean, from what I read in your diary, he seemed to take pretty well," Annaleise said. "I haven't read through everything, but your life was so..interesting. You're a queen. How you managed to juggle ruling a kingdom and raising children is...wow. I'm an actress and I can barely handle work and Alex. Bjørn is only home for so many hours a day, and I can't always rely on my sister or parents to watch her."

"I never thought about that," Elsa said. "I guess it never crossed my mind, the thought of raising a family and ruling a kingdom. Did I at least do okay?"

"Okay? OKAY?!" Annaleise exclaimed. "First of all, you managed to travel to a different time and place to bring Anna back, you married JACK FROST, a GUARDIAN, and had..offspring. AND you- Annaleise began to say, until a thump was heard at the main doors.

"What was that?" Elsa whispered.

Annaleise raised her right brow, cautiously standing up as she motioned for Elsa to stay with Alex. "Stay here with Alex, I'll check it out," She said.

"Please, be careful," Elsa replied.

* * *

"And you're sure, my sister is alright?" Anna asked the Doctor, her left brow cocked.

"Well as you can see there aren't any battles going on, are there?" The Doctor asked as he zoomed around the terrain. "I'll see if I can get past her security to see what those two are up...now who in the world is that?" He asked, zooming in on the person in the corner of the screen. "Well hello there your highness," He grinned.

"Doctor, who is that?" Ellie asked, Fritz holding her hand, Ellie squeezing it back.

"Are my girls alright?" Bjørn asked in a concerned voice.

"Well there are no screams of terror are there?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, yes, they're 's see your sisters reaction, shall we?" He said, focusing the view on the front of the TARDIS. "Now just watch."

* * *

Annaleise tiptoed to the front doors, reaching into Alex's diaper bag for her pepper spray. She silently crept up the walkway, placing her hand on the door to open it. A steady stream of light began to pour into the blue box, a figure wrapped in a Burgundy cloak falling into the room.

"AACK!" Annaleise exclaimed, holding the pepper spray in front of her, ready to spray.

The figure scrambled to its feet, holding their hands out as if they were pleading for Annaleise to stop. "Wait!" A young female voice said. "Don't spray that!" Her voice quivered, a lock of unusually red hair flopping against her shoulder.

Annaleise lifted an eyebrow, lowering her arm and tossing the spray back to her bag, landing right on top of the zipper. She cautiously stepped closer to the figure and knelt down, turning her head to see if she could see a face. A smile appeared on her face as she caught a glimpse of it.

"Elsa! It's just a little girl!" Annaleise called. "Hey there," She smiled. "Where'd you come from?"

"I-I came from Arendelle. My mama got upset and we had a fight so I ran away and don't ever want to go home again..." The little girl sniffled.

"I'm sure your mama and papa are really worried about you," Annaleise said. She looked up, Elsa and Alex standing a few feet away. She motioned for the queen to come over closer, lowering the little girls cloak over her head. "How about you we take you back to your-OH MY GOD ELSA SHE'S YOURS." Annaleise said, recognizing exactly who the little girl was.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

Annaleise turned the little girl around to Elsa, pulling the hood of her cape completely off, fiery red hair draping down her back. The little girl quickly gasped, hiding behind Annaleise legs, peering from behind, then hiding once more. Elsa softly gasped and handed Alex back to Annaleise, kneeling down to the little girls level.

"Er du ok?" Elsa softly asked. The red head sniffled and flopped right into Elsa's chest. "Oof," She said, unsure whether she should hug the girl.

"JEG BEKLAGER, MAMA!" The little girl cried.

"Mama?" Elsa raised her brow.

"Uh..Elsa...meet your kid...Princess -cough- Annaleise Freyja.." Annaleise said, bouncing Alex up and down.

"My...kid?" Elsa thought to herself.

"What next?" Annaleise sighed. "A Cyberman banging at the door?"

-bang bang bang-

Three loud bangs were heard at the door, followed by deep voices. "OPEN UP, IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!"

"Who the..." Annaleise asked, cracking the door open. Two men in Arendelle Naval uniform stood at the entrance of the TARDIS, swords ready to be drawn at any moment. "Can I help you two?"

"Their Majesties Queen Elsa and King Consort Jack Frost have warranted a search for Her Highness Princess Annaleise," The first guard said.

"Her Highness has been missing since the late afternoon and we have had witnesses saying she came this way." The second one said.

"We have a warrant to search any place she may have been see by-"

"I think we have the search all under control, Admiral," Elsa piped up, the men standing at attention.

"Your majesty!" The exclaimed, bowing to the queen. "We were told that-"

"She's safe with me," Elsa smiled, standing up. Annaleise offered her free arm to help the queen catch her balance as she held her back. "Right, elske?" Little Annaleise nodded, sniffling.

"Yes, your majesty," They said.

"I'll let General Heinz aware of this as soon as we get back into town," The first guard said.

"Thank you gentlemen," Elsa smiled, the men taking their leave. "Phew," Elsa said. "So...you're my..daughter?" Little Annaleise nodded, sniffling. "And you're my great-great...many times great granddaughter..." Elsa said looking to Annaleise, the blonde nodding. "My heard hurts just thinkig about this..."

"If your head hurts thinking about this, this is nothing compared to going through the entire family tree. Now THAT'S a headache." Annaleise said, Alex snuggling close to her mother. "Isn't that right, baby girl?"

"EE," Alex replied, Annaleise kissing her chubby cheek.


	71. Stay In There, Missy

_"__You okay, cinnamon bun?" Jack asked, taking the phone from Elsa _

_"__Yeah, I'm fine. I've been having those contractions that come off and on for the past week. With the luck you and bestemor had, I'm hoping it doesn't get passed down to me. I mean, what If I end up going into labor right in the middle of Ellie and Fritz's ceremony?"_

_"__I highly doubt that, elske," Elsa replied. "Chances are it'll happen right after they kiss and walk back down the aisle."_

_"__Elsa..."Idunn sighed, shaking her head. _

_"__Or maybe right before she gets married. I'll bet ten bucks I go into labor right before she gets married."_

_"__She'll come when she does," Adgar said. "Maybe she'll be patient like your aunt Anna was, waiting until the predicted date." He placed his hand on his granddaughter's swell, gently rubbing the curve b her ribs. "And I know she'll be just as eager to meet you as much as we are to meet her._

**-A week earlier-**

Taking a well deserved break from rolling chocolates on a cool but slightly warm fall day, Elsa plopped onto the break room couch, releasing a satisfying sigh as her back touched the comfortable pillows. She was seated for less than a minute until Annaleise's numbed flashed on Elsa's phone screen, the blonde smiling widely as she swiped to answer the call.

"Well hello there," Elsa warmly said, plopping a truffle from the plate on the end table into her mouth.

"Hey, mor," Annaleise said over the phone, spooning mint chocolate chip ice cream out of a carton. Her legs propped up on pillows on Alex's front room couch. "Are you busy?"

"Not at all," Elsa replied. "Are you that bored?"

"Well, sort of," Annaleise replied. "Alex wanted Bjørn and I to crash here while the house is getting the new floors put in. There's not really much to do here but eat ice cream and watch whatever is on TV."

"Well, you could always come to the bakery and help me make pumpkin spice cookies if you want," Elsa said. She reached over on to a side table next to the couch, plopping another truffle in her mouth. "It's been a few months since we've last seen you, we miss you."

"But that would require me to get up.."

"I just made fresh truffles...you know you want some," Elsa said, knowing how much Annaleise adored her truffles.

"Five minutes. You better not let far eat any," Annaleise said, propping herself up, her hand under her swell as she stood. "Hear that, little lady? Mama's gonna share some truffles with you. It's your lucky day," She smiled, gently rubbing her hand in circles over her pink sweatshirt.

"I'll make sure he doesn't love," Elsa said. "They'll be waiting."

xxx

-clink clink-

The tiny bell above the door clinked. Annaleise poked her head into the bakery, now filled with the scents of pumpkin and nutmeg, her favorite fall scents. A whiff of vanilla wafted into the front of the store, Annaleise's mouth watering. She sighed a happy sigh as she browsed through the bakery contents, wishing she could just buy everything in sight. "Mm," Annaleise inhaled, taking in the scents of fall. "Everything smells so fall-ish," She chuckled softly, linking her hands under her swell.

"Good, you're here!" A voice sang from behind the counter. Annaleise turned to the sales counter. She warmly smiled and paced to the counter, placing her bag and car keys on the counter. Elsa embraced her eldest daughter, giving her a slight squeeze. "Mm, I miss you, bug." She then felt a slight kick to her abs. "Well hello there!"

"We've gotten much bigger since the last time you've seen us," Annaleise said. "She's excited to see gra-"

"Ah ah," Elsa said, placing a finger onto Annaleise's lips. "That word is forbidden."

"Grandma?" Annaleise snickered. "Okay, yeah. You're a bit young for that title, but still." Annaleise took her mothers hand and placed it over her swell. "Oo, she's really excited to see-well, kick you."

"Is that our girl?" Jack's voice called from the baking area.

"Yes, elske," Elsa replied. "She brought the tiny human with her!"

Jack widely smiled, running as he wiped his hands clean of flour. He pasued by Elsa, opening out his arms, Annaleise flopping into him. "Mm, missed you, cinnamon bun," HE said, rubbing her back as he embraced his daughter.

"You smell like a cinnamon bun," Annaleise said. "Ooh, she thinks so too," She chuckled. "She wants you to say hello far." Jack widely smiled, carefully placing his hands on the side of his eldest daughters swell. Annaleise softly chuckled as her fathers hands touch her sides. "Actually, she's hanging around right...here," She said, placing his hands over her navel.

Jack contently waited for movement, but did not feel any. "She must not like me that mu-: He said, then paused after he felt what must have been a foot poke out. "I take that back, she likes me!"

"Alright, let's get to the back so we can get some quality time with child number one," Elsa chuckled, wrapping her arm in Annaeise's. "I call dibbs on her first since I gave birth to her."

"Yeah yeah," Jack rolled his eyes. "She's mine after you're done. I have an early baby shower to give you, just in case we can't make it to the

"I do love presents," Annaleise laughed. "But right now truffles sound amazing. I promised squeaky I'd share," She said, rubbing her swell.

"So now it's squeaky, huh?" Elsa asked, preparing the pumpkin spice cookie ingredients on the work station. "Last I heard was tiny human."

"EH, it's interchangeable," Annaleise replied. Jack stepped next to her, slipping a champagne trulfe into her hand. "Oo, what kind is this?"

"Champagne, your favorite," Jack whispered. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe for you to have at least one," He assured his daughter. "

"Takk, far," Annaleise said with a mouth full of truffle.

"Welcome, cinnamon bun," Jack smiled, kissing his eldest daughter's forehead. "Well, I'll leave you two be while you do whatever girls do.." He said, grabbing his keys. "I'll be with Ellie and Frtiz to finalize the venue."

"Bye, elske!" Elsa called as her husband left the bakery. She looked to Annaleise, seated in a chair next to the workstation. "Well, shall we get started."

"Mm," Annaleise hummed, supporting her back as she stood. "I'll see how long I can last standing up, I've been feeling crampy every time I stand for more than...ow... twenty minutes..." She softly moaned. "She's in a really funky position, according to Annika."

"How funky are we talking?" Elsa asked as she cracked an egg into the mixing bowl, her brow raised.

"The scan showed she is at a weird angle, but Annika says her position should be normal once it gets closer to my due date.." Annaleise said, rubbing her swell. "But for right now, we bot want some of those pumpkin spice cookies."

"Alright," Elsa said. "But if you start feeling tired, there's a couch in the lounge room you can spread out on. You can prop your legs up on the arms. It's what I did with you and your sister, and your brother," She added, adding nutmeg to the mixture. "Don't want you passing out on me, you hear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Annaleise joked, slipping her finger into the raw mixture. Elsa caught sight of her finger, catching her wrist and wiping the mixture off of her finger. "HEY!"

"Uh uh, missy," Elsa scolded Annaleise. "This has raw eggs. If your're still hungry there are those truffles I made an hour ago chilling in the freezer. Go chow down on a few of those,"

"Ugh, mean," Annaleise pouted. "Your grandma isn't very nice," Annaleise muttered to herself.

"I heard that, Annaleise Freyja,"

"But her hearing is absolutely magnificent,"

* * *

**Two Days After the Baby Shower**

-RIIIIIING RIIIING_

Elsa's phone went off as she rolled a few chocolates into perfect spheres. She reached for her hand towel and wiped her hands free of the chocolate. Reaching in her back pocket, she pulled her phone out, Annaleise was calling. She answered it, placing the phone on speaker as she set it on the table.

"Hi sweetie," Elsa said, going back to her chocolate rolling.

"_Mor?_" Annaleise asked, breathing slightly hard over the phone.

"Elske, are you alright?" Elsa asked, concerned.

_"Mor... a deer ran into my car...and ow..."_

"Annaleise, where are you?" Elsa asked, ceasing her chocolate rolling, her concern rising.

"_I'm..I'm by those woods next to Oakens... Please hurry, my stomach is starting to cramp.."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes, love" Elsa's heart raced as she wiped her hands once more, taking the phone with her. She flung the rag into the sink, dashing past the break room where Jack read his book. "Elske, I'll be back."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Jack asked.

"A deer collided with Annaleise's car, and I think there may have been some damage."

"To the car or her?"

"Well, both," Elsa said. "From how she's breathing I think the steering wheel may have done some damage to her. I'm just worried something may have happened to her and the baby,"

"_Mor..you still there?"_

"Ja, elske. I'm coming right now," Elsa reassured her daughter, running out of the door and to her car.

Elsa raced as fast as fast as the speed limit allowed her, her heart racing as thoughts flew through her mind about the accident. Annaleise was probably in the thicker part of the woods if she were close to Oaken's. What in the world was she doing all the way out there, anyways?

"I'm almost there, elske. Almost there," Elsa said to herself. A few feet ahead, she caught sight of Annaleise's silver Corolla, a dent in the front passenger side door. She parked a few feet away from the Corolla, getting out in a hurry onto the rocky road. She peered into Annaleise's driver window, the blonde resting back against the seat, her arms wrapped around her swell.

"Oww..." Annaleise bit her lip. She turned her head, her eyes meeting Elsa's. Tears began to stream down her eyes as Elsa raced to the passenger side, getting into the seat next to her daughter. "Mor...a deer-."

"Darling, it's going to be alright. I'm going to call Annika, alright?" Elsa said, quickly dialing Annika's office. She was then stopped by Annaleise, the blonde pulling her arm down from her ear.

"No...it's more serious than that... I already called 9-1-1...They're on their way..." Annaleise groaned as she felt something wet pool under her legs. She looked down, blood beginning to pool under her legs...

"Oh no.." Elsa's breath hitched. "Deep breaths, elske," Elsa said, ending the call as soon as she heard sirens approaching. "Everything's going to be fine."

xxx

"Paging Dr. Fjelstad to Emergency Room 103," One of the nurses said over the loudspeaker. "Dr. Fjelstad to Emergency Room 103."

"Now what?" Bjørn groaned as he dropped his peanut butter sandwich on it's plate. He had just sat down for lunch after being on call for the past twelve hours. "This better be important," HE said, taking his sandwich with him, tossing the paper plate.

As he made the corner to the Emergency Room, Gus came whipping down the hall, grabbing Bjørn by the arm and pulling him. "Hey what gives?"

"Bear, you need to come with me now," Gus said, puling the young man down the hall. "It's Leise," HE said.

"Wh-what happened? IS she alright? Is the baby-"

"Annika's examining her right now, you better get in there because your wife is scared to death," Gus said. "I saw the paramedics wheel her in about five minutes ago, your mother-in-law is with her but Leise is calling for you."

"Oh god," Bjørn exhaled. "Thanks Gus. Please tell Sophia I'll be late."

"Got it bro," Gus said, leading Bjørn to his wives room. Bjørn gently knocked n the wooden door. A voice from inside sang, "come in,". He gulped and opened the door, stepping into the slightly dimmed room. With her legs covered and propped up on the stirrups, Annaleise turned a teary, red face to her husband, her hand extended for him to hold. He rushed to his wife and kissed her hand.

"Annika, how are they?"

"She's got a bit of bruising on her upper abdomen," Annika said, pulling off her gloves and tossing them in the garbage. "I need to do an ultrasound to see if there was any internal damage."

"DO what you need to," Bjørn said. "What happened?"

"A deer..." Annaleise tiredly replied. "Ran into the side of the car..."

"Oh fireball," Bjørn said, kissing her forehead. "Do you hurt?"

"I cramped like crazy...and I bled on the seats...Bjørn I really hope she's okay..."

"She'll be fine," Bjørn reassured her.

"I'll go get us some coffee," Elsa said, grabbing her purse. "Be back love,"

"Thanks Elsa," Bjørn said as Elsa took her leave.

Annika returned with the sonogram monitor, rolling it next to Annaleise's bedside. She rolled the blonde's tank top up and squirted the gel onto her swell, gently stroking it against her skin. Her eyes scanned the screen, looking for any sighs that something happened to the baby. Baby was all clear, until she saw a darkened portion behind the baby. She rolled the monitor closer and took a screen shot. She then turned the monitor to Annaleise and Bjørn, pointing out the dark spot.

"Baby is perfectly fine. No distress, which is really good. However," Annika paused. "If you look right here," Annika pointed to the spot. "It looks like your uterus took a bit of a blow from hitting your steering wheel. Since you bled, but not enough to really see the need for induction, I want to keep you overnight just to see if anything else happens."

"Annika, isn't there a term for that? Something about the placenta?" Bjørn asked, recalling he had heard about this condition in a conversation with Sophia.

"It's called Abruptio Placantae," Annika explained. "It's hard to tell on here, but it's when the placenta begins to separate from the wall of the uterus, which looks like it's beginning to do as we speak. But it looks like a mild case, at the moment."

"Does this mean the baby will have to come early?" Annaleise asked, gripping Bjørn's hand.

"Not necessarily," Annika replied. "I'll need you to come in for monitoring a few times a week until a few days before your due date."

"What if nothing changes?" Bjørn asked.

"IF nothing changes, then we'll just wait and see if she goes into labor on her own. If, however, the placenta continues to separate, then we'll most likely deliver as soon as possible."

"Wait," Annaleise said. "Ellie's wedding is next week," She looked to Bjørn.

"The thing is," Annika said. "your health as well as this little one's health is much more important than a wedding. I'm prescribing bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy," She said, writing a few notes down on her chart.

"But..I'm her Maid of Honor...I-"

"I know," Annika said, standing up. "But right now, we need to focus on you and baby."

"Ellie will understand, fireball," Bjørn said. "If Ellie were in your position, you'd want her to stay home and rest wouldn't you?"

"But I.." Annaleise began to say, then sighed, gently placing her hands over her swollen middle. "Fine.." She pouted.

"On the day of the wedding, if you do feel up to it, I think you'd be a mit more comfortable being part of the audience instead of standing up for nearly a half hour," Annika said, wiping Annaleise's belly off.

"Really?" Annaliese's face it up.

"Only if you feel up to it. You're lucky a doctor will be there in case you go into labor," Bjørn said, nudging his wives arm.

"I highly doubt that would ever happen, Fjelstad," Annaleise replied, slightly wincing as the baby kicked her over her bruise. "OW,"

"Hey little lady," Bjørn knelt down, whispering to his wives swell. "Be careful with mama, okay?"

"Like she's going to listen to you, you nerd," Annaleise frowned.

"Back," Elsa said. "So, any news?"

"Bed rest and taking it easy," Annaleise replied.

Elsa handed her a hot chocolate, Bjørn a Caramel Macchiato. She patted him on the shoulder and whispered. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure" Bjørn said. "Hey I'll be back," HE said.

"Okay, but hurry, I get bored reeeeally fast."

"Oh no," Elsa gasped. "But it's a mild case, so is that good or..?"

"It's one of those things where it is, but she needs to come in a few times a week to make sure everything is okay. I don't know if she'll be going to the wedding though," Bjørn sighed. "She's been so adamant about it for the past few months...for something like this to happen-"

"She'll be fine," Elsa reassured , Bjørn. "The wedding should be her last priority. Ellie will understand."

"That's what we told Leise," Bjørn said. "I'm just...kind of nervous about this, even more with what happened today. Elsa...I'm really freightened. Being a dad and being here for twelve hour shifts, sometimes twenty four hours...Annaleise is going to be with the baby..most likely all along-"

"Well that's where your anxiety should lessen," Elsa said, motioning for Brjon to sit in the chair next to her. "Jack, Laurence Ellie, Anna, Kristoff and I have all offered to help out when the baby comes. It's not like we're going to leae you in the dust because you have a little one to take care of. It's hard, but we'll be there as much as we can to help."

"Thanks, Els," Bjron smiled ,Elsa passing the coffee to him.

"Anytime, Bjørn. Jack and I, as well as your parents have been through this. We;ve got your back."

xxx

"Let me get this straight," Ellie began. "You didn't hit the deer, but the deer hit you?"

"RIGHT?" Annaleise exclaimed. "And at the WORST possible time EVER."

"You know," Ellie said, snuggling closer to her sister. "I won't mind if you have to miss the wedding."

"Ellie-"

"I'd rather you go into labor and deliver my niece safely than have to stand for almost an hour in a hot chapel," Ellie smiled. "Besides, I don't think you'd want to have her in front of our families, now would you?"

"THAT," Annaleise said, pointing to Ellie. "Would be horrific."

* * *

**The Night Before the Wedding (December 23rd)**

Feeling a bit better than the past week, Annaleise contently sat in bed, watching old reruns of FRIENDS, munching away on an apple. She began to softly hum, rubbing her swell and smiling. "Your aunt is getting married tomorrow. Maybe I'll see her walk down the aisle before you come," She said. She turned her head to the left, Bjørn emerging from the bathroom, steam rising from his half-naked body. With blue pajama pants, head wrapped in a white towel, he plopped onto the bed, sitting on he edge. He hung his head and began to dry his hair with the towel, stopping as he felt a hand rest on his back. HE turned around, smiling.

"You're nice and warm,"

"Your hand are cod," Bjørn replied, tossing the towel to the side. "But I'll warm them up," He said, taking his wives hands. Annaleise smiled, gently biting her lip as she felt a slight contraction pass through her pelvis. "Have they gotten stronger?"

"A bit, but not strong enough to make me double over in pain. I just want to sleep without having to feel her kicking me in the ribs AND have back-killing contractions."

"Well, two more weeks," Bjørn said. "Two more until we get to meet you," HE said, placing his hand on Annaleise's very swollen belly.

"Stay in there, missy," Annaleise giggled.

**-Two hours later-**

Ten thirty said the alarm clock. For the past hour, Annaleise could not get to sleep, no matter what position she tried. She finally gave up, feeling the urge to go the bathroom. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing them firmly on the ground. She stood up and made it a few feet from the bathroom until she felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She quickly gripped the duvet over the bed, letting out a loud groan. Something wasn't right. As she tried to calmly breathe through the pain, she felt a "pop", followed by a trickling of fluid running down her leg and on the floor.

"B-BJØRN..." Annaleise shook her husband's leg, Bjørn groaning. She continued to shake his leg, the man finally waking up.

"Mm, what..."

"Elske, I-"

Bjørn rubbed his eyes and turned on the light. His eyes widened at the sight of Annaleise gripping her swell and the bed. "Fireball...are you..."

"I-I think my water just broke."


	72. It's Your Birthday, pt 1

**_I meant to get this up last night, but I had to call it a night since I had to work this morning. So here it is, a day late. It's the girls birthday, and if you didn't know it's the one year anniversary of Light Of Day! YAY! Now, if you wanna know what Light of Day: Aurora's Glow is all about, go check it out. It's sort of on Hiatus because of my work schedule and the lack of motivation to pump out a 10,000 word chapter -_-. Welp, enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Shh, she's still asleep," Elsa whispered to Anna, both sisters peering into Ellie's room, a sleeping violet haired young woman softly snoring in her bed.

"The snoring is strong with this one," Anna whispered, looking to Elsa. "So when do we wake her up?"

"You'll see, Anna," Elsa winked. "The person who's going to wake our lovely Ellie up just came in last night."

"Who came in..OH. I know who you're talking about," Anna winked. "Are you sure she's up this early?"

Elsa pulled her phone out, pressing the lock button. Nine fifteen. "Of course," Elsa smiled. "I woke her up myself."

"And how did you manage that?" Anna asked.

**-A few minutes ago-**

"Elske," Elsa softly sang. "Wake up baby girl.."

"I'm...no baby," A sleepy blonde moaned, rolling over in her sleep.

"It's your birthday," Elsa smiled.

"IS...my birth...day," The blonde yawned, turning to her back. She stretched her arms and smacked her lips, strawberry blonde hair plastered to the side of her face. She sleepily sat up and smiled, embracing her mother and she flopped forward. "Mm, morning mor,"

"Gratulerer med dagen, kjærlighet," Elsa happly said, rubbing the blonde's back. "I can't believe you're already twenty one."

"Neither can I," Annaleise yawned.

"You know," Elsa said, lying on the bed, Annaleise following. "At this time, twenty one years ago, I laid in a hospital bed, holding two beautiful babies in my arms. Did I tell you only pushed for fifteen minutes?"

"I did NOT need to know that," Annaleise mumbled. "I-"

Elsa pulled her eldest daughter closer, stroking her messy blonde hair with her hand as she reminisced about the day the girls were born. "Contractions off and on for nearly twelve hours..."

"Made it feel like you were doing splits over cartons of dynamite?"

"No, that was giving birth. Your head was small, but your sisters...not so much," Elsa giggled. "Then once you two were born, I held you in my arms, sang to you, fed you, rocked you to sleep-"

"Threw up on you, pooted," Annaleise added.

"The joys of being a mother," Elsa said, kissing Annaleise on the forehead. "And now, look where you two are. Grown up and in college, I'm so proud of you."

"Aw gee, thanks mor," Annaleise replied, snuggling closer. "Do you have something fun-filled and exciting for Ellie and I?"

"Nope, not telling," Elsa said, getting out of the bed. "You, however have a task to complete before we do anything."

"What's that, exactly?"

"Wake your sister up."

**-back to present-**

"Mor, Aunt Anna, I've got this," Annaleise said, dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and pink tank top. Anna and Elsa parted from the door. Annaleise took a few steps back, taking a running start into her sisters room, leaping in the air and landing right next to Ellie, bouncing her a few feet in the air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOSER!"

"DAMMIT, ANNALEISE!" Ellie exclaimed, landing right at the edge of her bed. She grabbed her sister and yanked her to the mattress.

"Oh come on, it's our birthday! Live a little, o cranky one!" Annaleise snorted.

"Girls.." Elsa sighed.

"Get up! Get up!" Annaleise shook her sister. Ellie shook her head and flopped back on the bed.

"Lemme sleep..." Ellie moaned, rolling back to the head of the bed, burrowing under the covers.

Annaleise looked to her mother and aunt, shrugging. She crawled to where her sisters head poked out of the sheets, slowly folding them back to expose her sisters face. Ellie blinked a few times, sticking her tongue out at Annaleise.

"Fine, no birthday pancakes for you then," Annaleise said. "Guess I get your pancakes ."

Ellie groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes. Her head fell to her hands, a horrible headache raging through her forehead. She rubbed her temples and reached for a nearby glass of water. "My head..." Ellie moaned. "What happened last night anyways?"

"Well love," Elsa said, sitting next to Ellie. "You had one too many glasses of champagne after midnight," She said, rubbing Ellie's back.

"I don't even care for champagne, why was I even drinking it?"

"Well Ellie," Anna said from the doorway. "This is what we call the "coming of age" for us Frobergs. The tradition goes back to the reign of Queen Elsa maaaaaany years ago."

"And you had like...seven glasses so you were smashed by two this morning." Annaleise added.

Anna left, going to the bathroom to grab some aspirin for Ellie's headache. Elsa softly sighed and pulled Ellie close to her, motioning for Annaleise to come next to them. "This would be a lot easier if you could fit into my arms like you did when you were newborns," Elsa said. "So tiny," Elsa held Ellie's hand in hers. "And now, you two are all grown up."

"Say, since it's the three of us," Annaleise began to say.

"And your aunt Anna," Anna said, skipping back into the room, handing Ellie the asprin for the hangover.

"You've never really told us about the day we were born," Annaleise said. "Like, I know you've shown us pictures and such, but the verbal explanation hasn't come just yet."

"Should I, Anna?" Elsa turned her head to her sister.

"Do it."

"Well, where do I start?" Elsa wondered. "Ah. Well, the day your father and I found out there were going to be two of you, we didn't exactly know how things would turn out. Anna, would you get the photo album in the hallway closet?"

"Yep! On it, Els."

"More pictures?" Ellie asked.

"More pictures you haven't seen just yet," Elsa winked, kissing Ellie on the forehead.

"GOT IT," Anna said, plopping on the end of the bed, stretching her limbs out.

"Well, let's see where.." Elsa said, flipping to where she wanted to start. "Here we go," She smiled. "Now this was me a few weeks before I took any kind of test to see if I was...well...pregnant," Elsa said, pointing to a picture of her and Jack in snowboarding gear. "We went on a snowboarding trip and I ended up sitting out the entire trip because I got "sick"." Elsa went to the next picture.

"now this is your first scan," Elsa said, pointing out where the girls tiny feet were at. "Look at how tiny your feet were."

"Wow," Ellie said, sitting up. "How far was this?"

"This was about..eight weeks I believe," Elsa said. "I was at that poit where I was starting to show, but not totally obvious there were two of you growing."

Annaleise scanned the rest of the page, her eyes falling to Elsa in a red halter top maternity dress, the fabric caressing her swell. Jack's hands were on top of his wives, both smiling at the camera. "What about this one?" Annaleise asked.

"Hmm," Elsa said, taking a closer look. "That was taken on your grandparents anniversary party," Elsa turned the page, a picture of Idunn, Anna and Elsa munching on a piece of cheeseake. "So about four months or so. We found out you were girls the day after, and I have to say it was just as great news as finding out there would be cheesecake at your grandparents party."

"Don't forget about the carrots," Anna added.

"Oh and I craved carrots," Elsa said. "Quite a bit."

"Well at least you didn't turn orange," Annaleise giggled.

"I'm surprised I didn't" Elsa giggled, her eyes scanning the next set of photos from Idunn ad Adgar's party. She turned the page, Jack popping his head into the room.

"Hey, I hate to break up the fun, but there's pancakes that need to be ate," Jack said.

"Watch out, he'll eat every single one of them before we have a chance," Elsa said, propping herself off. "We'll continue this later tonight, okay?"

"Mmhm," Ellie nodded, Annaleise rolling off of the bed and helping her sister up. "Thanks, Leise."

"No problem, sister."

* * *

Annaleise, Ellie, Elsa and Anna took their places at the breakfast table downstairs. Since it was the twins birthday, four large bags sat on the table, each a pink and purple bag with white tissue paper sticking out of them. Both girls eyed the presents as if they were children at Christmas, even though they still did as young adults. Jack took the pink bags and passed it to the girls.

"Okay, this is present number one. Number two doesn't get opened until later."

Ellie and Annaleise nodded, waiting for Elsa's approval to open the packages.

"Well go on, it's not my birthday, is it?" Elsa asked.

The girls carefully removed the paper from the bag, pulling out a medium sized white box with a ribbon on it. They removed the ribbon from the box, then opening the box. The girls gasped, pulling out two red and white Bunad and gently setting them on the table.

"No way," Annaleise gasped.

"Mor, far, you didn't-"

"Of course not!" Elsa exclaimed. "These belonged to myself and Anna when we became of age. I know, it's cheesy, but back home every girl that comes of age receives a Bunad, and these are now yours."

"Mor, Aunt Anna," Ellie softly gasped. "Thank you!"

"Really though!" Annaleise said."They're lovely."

"Glad you love them, elske," Elsa smiled. "Now, who wants pancakes?"

"Gah, I'm stuffed," Annaleise exhaled, her hand over her bloated stomach.

"The bottomless pit is stuffed?" Ellie asked, placing another piece of pancake in her mouth. "That's a shocker."

"Hopefully I can save room for cake," Annaleise said, releasing a slight burp. "Scuse me."

"This is the part where you two scram," Elsa said, first pulling Ellie's chair back.

"But..we aren't even dressed," Annaleise said.

"You two, change and get out of here," Jack said, copying Elsa with Annaleise's chair, pushing the two girls to the staircase. "Now, here's my card, take it, buy things, don't come back until five."

"B-but papa, what are we going to do for seven hours?!" Ellie exclaimed, Jack still pushing her up the stairs.

"You're adults who can drive, figure it out," He said, stopping at the foot of the stairs. "And when we say be back at five, be back at five. Not four thirty, not four fifty, five."

"Fine, fine," Annaleise groaned, swinging her bedroom door open and going straight to her suitcase. "Gee, why not have family time while a certain someone has't been home in a year," Annaleise mumbled to herself. She pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans, purple top and black zip-up jacket, and pulled on a pair of white socks and pink converse. "Or, send the birthday girls out for ten hours with their fathers credit card. Happy birthday to us," She rolled her eyes.

"Heyo, ready to go?" Ellie asked, poking her head through the doorway.

"Yeah yeah, let me grab my keys," Annaleise said, reaching for her purse on her bedside table.

"Cool, this saves me gas," Ellie giggled, skipping into her sisters room, her navy knee-length flowing skirt bouncing as she flopped on the bed. "Where to first?"

"Well, maybe the mall. Then probably go to some fancy restaurant we can't even afford,"

"When you mean fancy, you mean Red Robin, don't you."

"Free. Burger." Annaleise smiled. "Maybe a shake, and lots of those fries. Just thinking about them makes me hungry."

"Says the one who ate seven pancakes not even twenty minutes ago," Ellie nudges her sister. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Yesh?" Annaleise asked, putting her key chain to her mouth as she ties her shoes.

"Maybe instead of spending the money on us, let's get mor and far something. Like, if it weren't for them we wouldn't be here, ya know?"

"What in the world would we get them, anyways? Mor is really hard to buy things for and far...well, he really doesn't need anything." Annaleise said, twirling the lanyard on her finger.

"I think we'll know it when we see it," Ellie said, swigging herself off of the bed. "We should get going before they permanently kick us out of the house."

"On our birthday?" Annaleise sarcastically asked, Ellie pushing her out. "Oh, whatever shall we do?"

"Come on, I'll buy you coffee if you get a move on," Ellie said.

"Coffee?" Annaleise smiled, picking her pace up.

"Like you need coffee," Ellie shook her head, running down the stairs after her sister.

* * *

After booking it out of the house and running to the mall, Elsa, Anna, Jack and Kristoff sat at the kitchen table planning out the entire day. Elsa gave Anna and Kristoff a piece of paper, each piece with written instructions and items to be taken care of. Taking a sip of her coffee, Elsa scanned over her paper, then clearing her throat.

"We have ten hours to make this PERFECT," Elsa said. "Anna, Kris, you two are in charge of decorations."

"You got it, Els," Anna saluted her sister.

"Jack and I will take care of the cake later today, and our boys will get the food. Now, I want us to meet back here at about three to set things up. We have to make this the best party the girls have EVER had."

"Anna and I can leave now so we can get the ones you guys want," Kristoff said, skimming the list. "Wait, aren't they too old for silly string?"

"No one is too old for silly string," Anna winked, poking her husbands cheek. "We better get a move on if we want to get a head start!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff said. "I'll drive. You've had too much coffee,"

"Mean," Anna stuck her tongue out at her husband.

"See you later," Jack said as the two left the kitchen, leaving him and Elsa alone. He looked to his wife, Elsa looking deep in thought. "You okay, snowflake?"

"Hm?" Elsa said, breaking her silence. "Oh, it's just that they're...adults. Ready to start their lives in just a heartbeat."

"I liked it so much better when they couldn't walk," Jack sighed, taking a bite of a pancake. "But then again, maybe not."

"I just hope this birthday is...-sigh- the best one they have ever had. Last year and the previous two years...a disaster," Elsa sighed, resting her elbow on the table.

"Yeah, but look at it this way," Jack said. "Now they're talking to each other, and us. It's taken a while, but we need to spend as much time with them as we can before they move on, get married, have bab-"

"We're too young to be grandparents, goof," Elsa said, plopping a grape into her mouth.

"I know, but you get what I'm saying," Jack said, wrapping his hand around his wife.

"Pfft," Elsa replied. "Yeah, I do," She looked at her phone, the time almost ten-thirty. "I suppose we should get started on that cake."

"You're eager to start it, why the rush?"

"Room for mishaps," Elsa replied.

"Mishaps huh?"

"Happens EVERY year," Elsa said. "I'm just hoping it doesn't this year."

* * *

"I think..." Ellie said as she gazed into the window of the Swarvoski Crystal store in the mall. Her eyes locked on the two swans, their necks bent to make a heart. "We should get them the swans."

Annaleise bent down to her sisters level. She looked down to the price tag. Two hundred fifty dollars! "I hope far has a pretty good limit on his credit account, this thing costs almost three hundred bucks!"

"Well, he DID say to knock ourselves out and buy things right? He never specified who to buy them for," Ellie deviously smiled.

"AGH, fine," Annaleise gave in. "Just make sure they wrap up the swans in ton of tissue, those break reeeeally easily."

"I know these things," Ellie smiled. "And after this, FOOD."

* * *

"Bear, I don;t know why you're so frantic," Frtiz said, taking a sip of his iced coffee, leaning against the railing of the escalator in the mall. "She's going to say yes, there's no reason to freak out about it."

"I happen to be making the biggest decision of my life, Thune," Bjørn said, "And we've talked about it, and made sure that I'd saved enough from these jobs to provide for us for the first year before I get into NY Pres next fall."

"Yeah yeah, Doogie Houser," Fritz rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you wouldn't do a three year engagement,"

"And that's what we plan to do, my friend," Bjørn said, dangling a black bag from Zales in his hand. "Well, more like a two year engagement."

"What did Elsa and Jack say about this plan of yours?"

"Well...I uh...haven't really asked them. They kind of came to me, randomly to be honest."

"Explain,"

"I was in the bakery buying some cupcakes for Cat's party, then Jack pulled me aside and gave me the "I KNOW YOU PLAN TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER BLAH BLAH BLAH" speech. And it kind of caught me off guard for a second. But then, he did say him and Elsa were in nearly the exact situation and would support anything the two of us did...so I asked him then and there. It kind of blurted out."

"And he agreed to it?"

"He called Elsa to the front, and by this time I was beet red and couldn't even look at either of them," Bjørn admitted. "I think she wasn't for it very much at first, but then things got really awkward when she sat me down the next day to talk about it over coffee."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she said if we got married right away, we'd be jumping into things a bit too fast," Bjørn began. 'I agreed with her, especially on the too-fast thing. Engagement is one thing, but marriage."

"You'll be fine," Fritz nudged Bjørn. "Besides, it's hr birthday, she'll be EXTRA surprised."

"That she will," Bjørn said, holding the black bag up. "She will."


	73. Snippets of Life

**Whew, it's been a while since I've updated. I blame work and a lack of motivation to write a chapter. So, for this chapter, you'll see there are some AU's sneakilly placed about :D**

**Enjoy the snippets!**

* * *

**-Boy Talk-**

"Far, THANK you for taking them on such short notice," Elsa rushed as she placed two car seats on the kitchen table. "They just HAD to meet today, and you were our only hope for watching them."

"It's our pleasure," Adgar said, smiling as he bent down to greet his granddaughters. "Hello there, cuties."

"You better hurry along now, elske," Idunn pushed her daughter out of the kitchen. "We've got this under control, so get going!"  
"Wait!" Elsa exclaimed, running back into the kitchen. She placed a kiss on the Ellie and Annaleise's forehead. "Be good for bestemor and bestefar, girls.I love you! It'll only be a few hours, I promise!"

"Take as long as you need, love," Adgar called. The door shut behind Elsa. "Now girls, I need to have a VERY, important talk with you," Adgar sweetly said to the ten month old twins, their bright blue eyes staring at their grandfather. "It's been brought to my attention, that in EXACTLY two months, you'll be turning one."

Adgar pulled the girls cars eat closer to the edge of the table. "That's a HUGE step, as you know. And soon, there will be boys. Lots of-"

"Adgar," Idunn sighed. "You're really giving them the boy talk at barely a year old?"

"Start it when they're young, Idunn," Adgar smiled. "That's what my grandfather did for me when I was much younger."

"About boys?" Idunn snickered.

"No," Adgar shot a look to his wife. "Girls. Although I was about ten when he did it, not nearly a year old."

"I think our daughter and son-in-law can handle it, don't you think?" Idunn asked, taking a seat next to her husband at the kitchen table.

"Like I said, start them young, isn't that right little one?" Adgar asked Ellie, her fist shoved into her mouth, applesauce seeping from the sides of her mouth. She pulled her fist out, shaking it up and down, Idunn catching it and wiping the applesauce from her hand and mouth. He then looked to Annaleise, the blonde beginning to nod off in her carrier. "But I guess for now, a nap is in order, hm?"

Adgar unbuckled the blonde from her car seat, placing her over his shoulder, her toosh resting on Adgar's arm. "Nap time, lile," He whispered.

He softly walked up the stairs, carefully trying not to wake the snoozing infant. He opened what was once Elsa's old room, now lined with two cribs in front of the bed, and placed Annaleise inside of the crib. He put a stuffed bear under her arm and pulled a blanket over her tiny body, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, lile," He said, closing the door behind him.

Xx

"And I suppose you aren't tired, are you?" Idunn smiled at Ellie. The ebony haired ten month old giggled, reaching for her grandmother. "Let's get you out of this contraption," Idunn said, releasing the belt from the car seat. She swooped Ellie in the air and walked her to the living room, plopping on the couch and turning the tv on. "Look! Big Bird!"

"Bi..bur..." Ellie said, trying to mimic her grandmother. ""Biii- bur,"

"Close enough, elske," Idunn kissed the top of her forehead. "Thank goodness you like Sesame Street, this was your mother and aunt's favorite show,"

Ellie clapped her hands as Elmo's world came onto the screen. She excitedly bounced up and down saying "El-mo wor! Elmo wor!"

"That's right!" Idunn said. "That's Elmo!"

"THAT'S ELMO'S WORLD!" Adgar sang, soft enough to not wake his sleeping granddaughter in the other room.

"Your grandfather seems to like it too," Idunn winked.

* * *

**-Make-up Tips-**

"Now, hold still elske," Elsa calmly said as she attempted (for the second time this week) to apply liner to Annaleise's eyes. "You keep flinching, and it smudges the liner."

"Mor.." Annaleise sighed, slightly muffled. Elsa's hand rested on Annaleise's lower jaw, making it hard to talk. "You keep poking me in the eye,"

"Because you're flinching," Elsa sighed. "Now stay still, I'm almost done." She said, putting the finishing touches on Annaleise's eyes. "Aand, there," Elsa said, placing the brush onto the the nearby vanity table. "Your eyes are done."

Annaleise opened her eyes, the feeling of eyeliner a bit heavy on her eyelids. "My eyes feel heavy, are you sure you put it on right?"

"Sweetie, I've been doing this since I was your age. Well, your grandmother helped a few times just to get me started. But with practice, you'll be able to do it yourself."

"Did you ever poke yourself in the eye?"

"What now?" Elsa chuckled.

Mor, I'm serious, did you ever poke yourself in the eye?"

"A few times yes," Elsa giggled, patting Annaleise's cheek with blush. "But like I said, I practiced and was able to do my own liner."

"It's a pain in the butt," Annaleise said. "To have to wear makeup just to look pretty for those dumb dignitaries."

"Usually you girls look just fine without makeup," Elsa smiled. "But a few strokes of liner, and few pats of blush and some lip stain usually does the trick with some of those people."

"How so?"

And then, Elsa thought of a great story to go with her eyeliner history. "Well, you know General Heinz, yes?"

"Mmhm," Annaleise said. "Why?"

"Well, a few years ago, before he was promoted to general," Elsa began. "Now you, your sister and brother were too young to remember, but he and your father had a bet between the two of them. They went to the tavern in town and whoever could drink the most without getting "sloshed" or "tipsy" got to chose the new battle armor for the new training season."

"Papa likes ale?"

"No, can't stand the stuff," Elsa said. "He won't tell me what he did to win, but the deal was that the loser had to spend a day as the opposite sex."

"Wait, so he actually cross dressed?" Annaleise giggled.

"For an entire day!" Elsa smiled. "What was even better about that bet, was that it happened to be on the very day he was promoted to General!"

Annaleise snorted, easily picturing General Heinz in a traditional Norwegian bunad. "With makeup, a wig AND a bunad?"

"His wives bunad, to be exact. A beautiful blue bunad, completed with her skaut on the top of his head," Elsa said, taking a step behind Annaleise, brushing her long, light auburn locks. She softly hummed, taking a few sections of hair and braiding them into a twist, close to her coronation twist. "And I did his makeup, which was very weird. Especially putting liner on his lids." The queen began to softly smile as she continued to wrap her daughters hair into a bun. "I miss this,"

"What, seeing General Heinz in drag?"

"No, silly," Elsa warmly replied. "Being able to chat and do hair without having to be interrupted," She sighed. "You're getting pretty good at making your hair buns stay up, I'll say that."

"Lots of pins is how my buns stay up," Annaleise blushed. "And thanks.." She said.

"Welcome elske," Elsa smiled. "Now, since we're done here, shall we go greet our new captain?"

"I think he'll be my new favorite person in the navy," Annaleise said.

"Why is that?" Elsa asked.

"I can out-run him during their morning warm ups. Not even Anders or Laurence can outrun him," Annaleise winked. "And in HEELS," She said, pointing to her feet.

"You've got some talent," Elsa patted her daughters shoulder. "You get it from me, that's for sure."

"Because you can scale a mountain in a snow storm in heels?"

"I'm pretty sure you got my determination and your fathers stamina," Elsa said. "Your brother is basically a reincarnation of your father, and your sister," She paused, looking up into the hallway as Ellie passed by reading a medical journal.

"Both you and papa as well, but your demeanor and papa's playfulness," Annaleise said, watching her sister pass by her door.

Ellie paused, looking up from her book. She happily smiled and began to laugh, a snort accidentally slipping out. And dropped her journal and tried to contain her laughing. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe you actually went through with it!"

A disgruntled Laurence trudged along the hallway, dressed in a bunad, a brown braided wig, his face completed with eyeliner, shadow, lipstick and powder. "You owe me, big time," Laurence groaned.

"Oh Laurence, you make a really-er, handsome woman," Ellie snickered.

"Oh my goodness, is that Laurence?" Annaleise exclaimed. Elsa and Annaleise disappeared back into Annaleise's room, closing the door and erupting into a bout of laughter.

"Even mor and Annaleise think you look, well, handsome," Ellie giggled.

"Did you lose a bet, Rence?" Annaleise peered out of the door.

"You wanna get a black eye?" Laurence growled to his sister, Annaleise falling to the ground laughing. "Laugh it up, pudding brain."

Elsa cleared her throat, gently walking into the hallway and looking at her son's face. She softly smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind another daughter," She said.

"FAR, HELP ME," Laurence called down the hall.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT," Jack called from down the hall.

"Don't tell me your father-" Elsa said, cut off by the sight of her husband, dressed in Anna's winter dress and blonde wig. "Well then, I guess he did."

"Elisabeth Petra, never again will I make a bet with you AGAIN," Jack scolded his daughter, but Ellie couldn't take him seriously.

"I can't..." She laughed.

"Excuse me your majesties," A voice said from behind the group.

"General Heinz!" Annaleise exclaimed.

General Heinz took a good look at Laurence and Jack. He cleared his throat and turned to Ellie. "Well done, Miss Elisabeth," He said. "Someone had to put those two in their place eventually. You were the right one for the job."

"My pleasure, General," Ellie smiled. "Guess you shouldn't challenge me to a snowball fight, now should you?"

"Come here, love,' Elsa snickered, drawing her husband close.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack groaned.

"Yep. Laurence and papa are basically the same person," Annaleise giggled.

* * *

**-Before Jack proposed to Elsa-**

"Kiss me,"

"What now?" Jack asked as he sat himself on the edge of the queen's balcony.

"DO you understand English, Frost?" Elsa playfully asked. "Or perhaps you want me to speak in my native tongue in Norwegian, how about that?"

"No, I know what you said, Els, but...kiss you? Now?"

"We've kissed before, don't you remember?" Elsa asked, lifting herself next to Jack. "It was quite magical if I remember correctly,"

"No it's not that...it's just that," Jack said, pointing below him. Elsa peered over the balcony, below them sat Anna and Sven, eagerly awaiting for the next move. "Your sister seems to be very insistent about us showing affection to each other.

"Mm, Anna," Elsa softly growled. Then an idea popped into her mind. "Hold on, jump off," She deviously smiled.

"You have some sort of plan?"

"You just watch," Elsa grinned. Both her and Jack jumped onto the cement balcony. The queen lifted her hands, palms up, and flicked her wrists, an enormous wall of ice creating a dome over the couple, making it harder for a certain sister to watch for a kiss. "See?"

The queen turned her head to the young man, quickly taken off guard as Jack placed a quick kiss on her lips. "H-hey! You cheated!"

"You took to long so I made the first move," Jack snickered. "That's my job."

"Oh dear," Elsa sarcastically replied. "New rule," She grinned, embracing her soon-to-be husband around the neck, Jack pulling her head closer as their lips locked together. "Queen's go first, got it?"

* * *

**-A Dozen, Pls- **

"Um yes, hello person I've never met before," Annaleise said with the straightest face she could as she stepped up to the bakery counter.

Ellie turned around, flour all over her apron, a very disapproving look on her face. "What do YOU want," Ellie sighed.

"Hello potato, I would like a dozen cupcakes, please," Annaleise said, staring at the pumpkin spice cupcakes in the display window.

"Do you really need a dozen cupcakes for the two of you?" Ellie asked, bending down to get her sisters order of cupcakes.

"Well, it's not just Bjørn and I," She said, pointing to her swell. "You forgot your niece."

"Oh right," Ellie snickered. "Like she's going to eat four cupcakes." She winked.

"She's part Frøberg," Annaleise said. "Of course she'll be able to down four cupcakes like her mother can. If you've forgotten, I'm the garbage pit of the family."

"Which usually resulted with you in the bathroom with your head in the toilet, crying because you ate everything too fast" Ellie said. "Aunt Anna is a horrible influence. I, on the other hand will make sure little peanut there won't turn into her mother."

Annaleise stuck her tongue out at her sister, Ellie passing her a tray of freshly rolled truffles. She popped one into her mouth and happily sighed. "What a great aunt you are," She chuckled.

–

Stepping into an empty ice skating rink, Annaleise looked around the rink. She took a sigh of relief as she found a bench to lace her skates on. She took a seat and removed her shoes, beginning her warm-up stretches, slipping a pair of socks onto her feet. She stepped into her skates, and laced them snugly, making sure her ankles were supported enough. She took her phone out of her pocket and stepped on the ice, skating over to the edge of the rink that held the speakers which music played out of for competitions.

She thumbed through her music library and chose her favorite piece of music from her favorite movie; Fantasia. Ever since she was a child, the Sorcerer's Apprentice had been her favorite segment. Watching Disney Stars on Ice from Elsa's old VHS tap gave her ideas that she presented to her skating instructor, Isla. Isla tried to talk Annaleise out of performing the routine, so many jumps, flips and spins, not even her advanced students dared to attempt the routing.

But, being a hard-head and being one to stick to things she wants to do, Annaleise insisted on just at least trying the routine. She came in nearly every day to the ice rink for five months straight, just to get the first half of the routine polished in time for the competition that would be held in two months in November. And every day she would come home, ankles sore, bruises on her hips by falling on the ice so many times from the badly-executed half-jumps. She once came back with cuts on her legs from the blades of the skates.

But today was going to be different. Today, she WOULD get the final part of the routine down, even if she fell in the process. Annaleise pressed the Sorcerers Apprentice track on her phone, plugging the audio cable into the headphone jack, turning the volume up slightly loud. She skated to the middle of the rink and began her routine. One foot at a time, one turn, jump and leap into the air.

As the track got closer to the ending, unbeknownst to Annaleise, Idunn and Elsa snuck their way into the benched area, watching Annaleise practice. They took a seat, Elsa pulled out her phone and began to record Annaleise skating.

"She's gotten so good," Idunn whispered. "But why did she chose such a hard piece of music to do a routine to?"

"Blame my Disney Stars on Ice tape," Elsa said. "Remember how Anna and I used to "skate" on the kitchen floor while watching Scott Hamilton do his routine for Mickey Mouse?"

"Clearly," Idunn replied. "That's what got you into skating, I;m surprised you havent' gotten back on the ice yet."

"I just don't have time," Elsa sighed. "But I have a daughter that can do it for me," She smiled. "Ooh, she's getting ready for the spin."

Annaleise took a deep breath and began to spin. Jumping from her spin, she began to dance around the ice, her arms rhythmically swaying to the beats of the music. Faster and faster she skated, closing in on a circle, spinning once more. She slowed herself down, pausing as she caught her breath. She began to skate backwards, preparing herself for the flip she always messed up on.

"She's going for the back flip," Idunn softly gasped.

"I couldn't even do the back flip, she's going to hurt herself!"

"you can do this, Annaleise," Annaleise said to herself. She gulped, sped up and jumped into the air, hurdling herself backwards, flipping into the air and, for the first time, landing on her skates as she finished her first successful back flip.

"YOU DID IT!" Elsa happily shouted. Annaleise turned her head to her mother and grandmother, happily smiling. She skated over to the two, catching her breath as she rested her arms on the edge of the rink. "Well done, sweetie."

"I didn't even think I'd be able to do it," Annaleise smiled. "But.I did!"

"Did you think of Scott Hamilton doing the Sorcerers Apprentice routine?" Idunn asked.

"Sort of," Annaleise said, Elsa handing her a water bottle. "Well, actually Mickey Mouse came to mind. Because, you know, he's the sorcerers apprentice."

"You raised her well," Idunn winked.

"I did indeed," Elsa replied. "Now, how about we stop for some ice cream?"

"Two scoops?"

"I'll make it a sundae if you can do that flip again." Elsa winked.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's a one time thing," Annaleise replied, unlacing her skates once she sat on the bench.

* * *

**-And Somehow Suddenly Became a Swan-**

"Aww, Ellie look," Annaleise said to Ellie, sitting on the windowsill of their mothers office.

Ellie raised her brow and went to her sister, who looked out o the window into the courtyard. "It's just Laurence and Johanna, what's so exciting about that?"

"It's really cute how she's following him around like a little duckling," Annaleise said. "I think deeeeep down he really likes her."

"He's only fourteen years old, sis," Ellie said. "You really think he's got a crush on the ten year old?"

"It's not uncommon, isn't it? I mean, at least she's not our cousin. Then that would be reeeeeeally awkward."

"But it's accepted in today's society, but I agree, it would be really awkward if she were our cousin."

_**-three years later-**_

"Aww come on Laurence, you've got a HUGE crush on Princess Johanna," Anders teased, racing his cousin down the staircase to the throne room.

"Will you quit it?" Laurence rolled his eyes, picking up speed.

"Admit it," Anders grinned.

"I haven't seen her in like...three years, I don't even know what she looks like."

"Well, she's probably a swan now."

"A swan?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know about the Ugly Duckling, right?"

"Johanna isn't an "ugly duckling."

"BUT," Anders paused, pulling his cousin back by the arm. 'Ill bet you she's reeeeeeeeally cute. She's what..thirteen now?"

"Like I said," Laurence said, opening the doors to the throne room. "I don't even know what she-" He paused. Eye wide, mouth slightly agape as his eyes looked upon a thirteen year old Johanna. Soft brown curls fell to her back, her hips more rounded and definitive through her pale pink off-shoulder dress. She turned her head and blushed, her eyes locking with Laurence.

"Woah!" Anders quietly gasped. "She really did become a swan!"

The prince began to back up as Johanna came closer to the him. Johanna softly smiled as she gently curtseyed to the prince. She batted her hazel green eyes at the prince and warmly said, "Hello, Laurence," Her cheeks rosy pink.

"Hi-Hiii...Jo-Johanna." His face became redder than a tomato. "Hav-haven't seen you in a while!"

Johanna playfully giggled and took the princes hands. "Anders is right, you know. I used to be an ugly duckling. But...somehow I suddenly became a swan," She smiled.

"My goodness, he certainly is a smitten kitten," Lia whispered to Elsa. "That's my girl! Work that Haffort charm!"

Elsa softly chuckled and replied, "He's just like his father. A smitten kitten."


	74. Moving On pt 11

_Jack goffily smiled as he exited Adgar's office, meeting nose to nose with a sniffling Elsa, wrapped in her blue blanket. _

"_How long have you been standing out here?" He asked, closing the door._

"_Long enof to say I'd marry you in a har-bea-" Elsa replied, nose stuffed._

"_How about..I get you to bed, tuck you in and take care of you while your sister and Kristoff snog in the living room._

"_WHAD," Elsa whipped her head around. "OW,"_

"_Hey now, I'm just kidding. They ran to the store to buy soup and sprite for you," Jack said, picking Elsa up and carrying her to her room. "So that means you need to get a bit of rest before indulging in an entire can of soup."_

"_Will you stay here?" Elsa asked as Jack placed her onto her old bed. _

"_Only if you want me to," Jack smiled, kissing her forehead. _

"_Please, don't leave me," Elsa sniffled._

"_I'll never leave you," Jack reassured Elsa, sitting next to her pillows, Elsa beginning to drift to sleep as Jack ran his hands through her blonde locks. "I promise."_

"How is our snowflake doing?" Adgar asked as he slid into bed next to Idunn, flipping the page of her book.

"Last I checked, Anna and Jack were watching over her after she took some medicine. Knocked her right out, poor thing," Idunn said, placing the book on the nightstand. "I forgot how prone to colds Elsa is," She sighed. "Let's just hope this doesn't turn into pneumonia like it did a few years ago."

"She's older now," Adgar yawned. "Her immune system should be in tip-top shape."

"Well now," Idunn smiled, leaning over her husband and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "She's got you to thank for that, and me. Because you know...I carried her...and her sister."

"Right, my love," Adgar smiled, snuggling under the blankets. "Good night, Idunn."

"Night, pookie," Idunn giggled, tucking herself under the blankets.

* * *

"So, she's out like a light, huh?" Ktistoff asked as he situated himself on one of the two living room couches downstairs.

"Yeah," Jack said. "That cough medicine is potent, I'll tell you that much," He pulled a blanket up to his neck. "Kris, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah buddy, what is it?"

"Well," Jack gulped. "Do you think I'm rushing this whole proposal thing with Elsa? Yeah, we've known each other for over seven years, dated for four of those seven. It feels so...right that we be engaged already. But like, ever since we came here, I think this seems so rushed."

Kristoff processed what Jack said. Sure, the whole proposal idea did seem a bit rushed, a bit of a shock to Elsa when she saw the ring box. But Kristoff knew that Elsa was the one thing that made him happy, and the same for Elsa. "You know Jack, I really don't know the answer to that. I know you two have always had that sort of connection. Like you were going to be together forever, despite what people say. But as for being rushed? That's not up for me to decide. It's between you and Elsa. And as your friend, your best friend to be exact, I support you one-hundred percent."

Jack smiled and flopped back onto the couch. He released a long sigh and looked to the ceiling. "Thanks Kris, I just wanted another persons opinion, other than her father and mothers."

"Anytime, bud," Kristoff yawned. "And on that note, we should get some rest. I gotta get back to the job site before the weekend."

"That's right," Jack softly gasped. "I'll talk to Elsa, hoping she's not chocked full of cough medicine in the morning. We both need to get back soon too. She's got her first day in less than a week. Do the sooner we get back, the more she can prepare."

"I'm sure she'll be way better tomorrow. I mean, it's just a spring cold, right?"

* * *

_**The next morning**_

"He-he-CHOOO!" Elsa sneezed, a ball of tissues covering her nose and mouth. The door to her room opened. Elsa turned her stuffed head, Anna entered with a tray of what looked to be orange juice, toast with jam, and a peeled orange.

Anna took a seat on Elsa's bed, setting the tray next to the sneezy blonde. "Hey you, how do you feel?"

"A-ful," Elsa replied, her nose stuffed. "I can smell anyfing, I hae bein' fick," Her sister handed her a tissue and blew her nose.

"Well, at least your new job doesn't start for another week," Anna smiled, pouring Elsa a capful of cough medicine. "Plenty of time to recover."

"I feel so ba," Elsa said. "We cood be in Maine, snugglin' by the heeder in blankeds," She sniffled. "But...no...I'm fick...in New York, and...Anna, iz nof fair!"

"It could be worse," Anna said, Elsa taking the medicine. "Like when you had pneumonia a few years ago. That, I'll admit was not pretty."

"yeh, yer luky yoo didn' cach it," Elsa replied, grasping her arms and shivering. "Cud you pleas geh me my blanked from my dresser?"

"Of course sis," Anna smiled, bouncing to the dresser. She opened the lower drawer and pulled out a fleece blanket with purple cupcakes on it, skipping back and gently lying it across her sisters shoulders. "Better?" Elsa nodded her head yes, wrapping the blanket closer around her. "I'll draw you at bath if you'd like. I'm going to run to the store with Jack and Kris, want anything while we're there?"

"More spride please? Oh, and some more couf drops."

"You got it, Els," Anna winked. "I'll draw your bath now. We should be back in about an hour so your knight in shining armor can snuggle with you."

"Ha ha," Elsa stuck her tongue out. She flopped back onto her pillows, loudly exhaling. She swung her feet over her bed, lazily sitting up with the blanket around her shoulders. She fumbled to her dresser, grabbing a few undergarments, as well as a new pair of sweat pants and sweater. She took one more sniffle and went to the bathroom, a steamy hot bath running just for her. Elsa undressed and stepped in one foot at a time into the tub. She took a deep breath and happily sighed, the steam feeling wonderful against her red, stuffy nose. "Mmm," Elsa sighed, leaning against the back of the tub.

* * *

Adgar awoke with a yawn, smacking his lips as the sunlight peered into the bedroom. He turned to his wife, still sleeping soundly, then turned back to the door. He stood up and stretched, then grabbing his robe and proceeding to their built-in bathroom, separated by a swinging door. He turned the faucet on and ran his toothbrush under it, placing a dallop of toothpaste on the bristles. He brought the brush to his mouth and brushed his teeth, the cool minty feeling making his gums tingle. He filled a small cup with some water, took a sip, swished it around his mouth and spat the water out, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist.

"Time for coffee," he smiled, quietly tip-toeing out of the bedroom. He made it a little past Elsa's room, but paused. "Maybe I should check on her,' He thought to himself. He went back to his eldest daughter's room and gently knocked. No answer. "Snowflake?" He quietly asked.

The room was empty. He heard the water running from the girls bathroom, the water then shutting off. The silence was then broken by a " CHOO! Oh, gross!" Adgar went to the door and knocked. "Snowflake?"

"Far?" Elsa asked from the bathroom.

"Just making sure you're doing alright," Adgar said. "Do you need anything?"

"Well I juf sneezed all over myself," Elsa said. "A towel would be nice, if you could just toss me one from the door." Adgar maneuvered his arm into the door, reaching for a dry towel. He found one and tossed it in Elsa's direction. "Takk, far,"

"Welcome snowflake," Adgar replied. "If you need anything, your mother and I will be downstairs. Just call if you do."

"Mmhm," Elsa replied. She wiped her nose on the towel and tossed it over the edge onto the floor. "I'l be down in a little too," She said. "Just needed to clear my sinuses..." _Should take a pill too...I missed yesterdays dose... _"Far?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you go into my room and grab the case that's sitting on my nightstand and toss it to me?"

"Sure angel," Adgar said. He went back to Elsa's room and spotted the case right from the door. As he picked it up, he heard a bit of rattling coming from inside. Curiously, he opened the case. His eyes widened the moment he realized what these pills exactly were. Birth control. _When in the world did she go on birth control?_He hurridly went back to the bathroom, covered his eyes and held the blue container up. "Since when did you start these?" Adgar exclaimed.

Elsa gasped and pulled the towel over her chest, not even caring that the majority of it fell into the water. "FAR! I ASKED YOU TO GET THE CONTAINER! NOT TO SNOOP THROUGH IT!"

"Elsa, please tell me, are you having...relations with Jack?" Adgar worriedly asked, turning to the door.

"N-no!" Elsa exclaimed. "Far...my cycles. They're for my cycles," She blushed, pulling the towel further up to her face. "But...if I was...I'd tell you, and mor.."

Adgar softly gasped and bit his lip, he opened his eyes ad turned to the vanity, placing the container on the marble top. He quietly sighed, but felt a bit a relief come over him. "I'm glad to know that, elske," He said. "I know you're an adult, Elsa, but I want to keep getting closer to you, not get farther and farther apart."

"I-I know, far," Elsa sunk down into the water. "But...maybe I should get out of the bath and dressed before we have any further talks.."

"Oh, right," Adgar said, scurrying out of the bathroom. "Your mother and I will be waiting for you," he said. "Don't be afraid to ask us anything. We love you."

"I know," Elsa smiled. "I'll be down soon."


	75. Laurence and Johanna pt 1

**There's been a bit of a change in age for this chapter. Instead of being four years younger than Laurence, Johanna is about six months younger to fit the AU. Enjoy a bit of Johanna and Laurence cuteness!**

* * *

"Johanna,"A blushing Laurence said, holding a piece of paper to the brunette. Johanna, just six months younger than the blonde, accepted the paper, carefully unfolding it and reading the contents. "I uh...wanted to invite you to my families "awesome sauce night", my mom asked me if I wanted to invite anyone so..."

Johanna softly smiled and put the paper in her pocket. "I'd love to," She said, tearing a piece of paper from her Astronomy binder and writing her number onto the lines. "Just let me know if you want me to bring anything," She winked. "And, thank you for inviting me. I never get invited to parties so...I really appreciate it."

"N-no problem," Laurence replied, goofily smiling as Johanna passed him the paper. Johanna went back to her seat and sat down. She looked over her shoulder at Laurence and smiled, moving her bangs out of her face.

Laurence did the same, the smile never leaving his face. Anders bumped against his arm, tying to get his cousins attention. "Oi," He nudged Laurence's elbow.

"Mm, what?" Laurence shook his head out of the daydream. "Can I help you?"

"You finally asked her, didn't you?"

"I did," Laurence replied, leaning back in his seat. "No regrets."

"You really like her," Anders teased.

"As a FRIEND," Laurence reiterated.

"Uh huh," Anders said. "Everyone knows you have the biggest crush on the quietest girl in class, and she has a HUGE crush on you."

"S-she does not," Laurence stammered. "We're just friends, I swe-"

"According to Hilde and Gus, she is infatuated with you. Why that is really boggles my mind, but Aunt Elsa sure seems to think so too."

"And how does my mother know about my "crush" on Johanna?"

"Johanna's mom and your mom are like...best friends. They tell each other everything, I'll bet you," Anders explained. "My mom also thinks it's cute you have a crush, and you're only in your freshman year."

"And you're a sophomore," Laurence pushed Anders aside. "Why are you even here?"

"Well, it's homeroom, and Mr. Heinz asked me to come by before first period to get some extra credit homework. Which reminds me, you should study up on some trivia for Friday night."

"Is that the game we're playing for "awesome sauce night?"

"Yas," Anders replied. "We're bringing trivial pursuit, and it's your fam versus mine."

"But that's an uneven team.."

"We get your sisters," Anders winked. "So you get to invite Miss Lucky."

* * *

"You have the BIGGEST crush on him!" Emily, Johanna's partner-in-crime in English, exclaimed.

"Em!" Johanna exclaimed. "Don't let the entire class know!"

"He's a Frøberg!" Emily excitedly said. "He's just as famous as his sisters. Heck, Elisabeth is senior class Valedictorian and Annaleise is student council Vice President!"

"So?"

"SO? You're like...basically dating royalty!"

"We're not dating, Em. He hasn't even asked me out. Why would he? I mean...I...we're only freshman!"

"Sooooo? This give you time for your love for each other to blossom, Jo!"

"You need to stop reading romance manga, Em," Johanna said, going back to her English book. "He only invited me because...well, he can."

"Aww, you're awfully lucky though," Emily sighed.

Johanna shook her head and gently tapped Emily's head with her pen. "I am not, now give me back my Astronomy notes."

* * *

"I wonder if Rence invited that girl he likes," Jack said, pulling a bath of scones out of the piping hot oven. He set the tray onto the enormous cooling rack, tossing Elsa his baking mits so she could take out her banana bread.

"You mean Johanna, right?" Elsa asked, placing the banana bread upside down onto it's own cooling rack. "It's Lia and Ro's youngest daughter. She's in Rence's homeroom and Astronomy class."

"Sort of like us, huh?" Jack winked.

"Our son isn't the kind to use cheesy pick-up lines to try to get freshman girls to go to homecoming," Elsa winked.

"I did NOT use cheesy pickup lines...did I?"

Elsa softly giggled, turning the oven off. "Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile,"

"I never said that!"

"Oh wait, here's one," Elsa said. "Is your daddy a baker? Because you've got some-" Elsa swiftly grabed a dish cloth in her hands and walked to her husband, smacking his butt with the towel. "Nice buns."

"HEY," Jack exclaimed. "I only used that line when we opened this place."

"Yeah, yeah," Elsa replied. "You keep telling yourself that," She mumbled with a smug smile on her face.

-cling cling-

Elsa's ears perked up as the front door jingled. "Elske, we've got a customer!"

"Can you get them? Kind of busy with these scones," He said, placing them carefully onto a decorative tray.

"Fine," Elsa sighed, wiping her hands on her apron. She stepped around the enormous mixer and maneuvered around a few tray carts. She made her way to the display cases, Laurence peering around the bakery as if he were making sure no one would see him. Elsa ducked down, listening closely to her boy.

"Laurence, why do we have to be-" Johanna said, interrupted by Laurence placing his hand over her mouth.

"Because," Laurence whispered. "If mor and far find out I brought a girl to the bakery, I'm not going to hear the end of it for weeks. Just...just stay by the Madelines while I get my Astronomy book. I don't want my parents to know I'm here."

Elsa blushed, quietly snickering to herself. She had the perfect plan of attack planned when the time came to Laurence bringing a girl home. She slowly rose from the floor, meeting nose to nose with Laurence between the glass. Laurence's cheeks reddened, quickly scooting past his mother. Elsa grabbed him by the arm of his sweatshirt and pulled him around the glass. "Mor! What gives!" He quietly exclaimed.

"That's Johanna, isn't it!" Elsa softly exclaimed.

"Mor... please don't make a huge deal out of this-"

"Of course I'm going to make a big deal out of this! You never bring girls around here, or invite your female friends over just because. This is a big step, elske,"

"We're not dating..." Laurence blushed. "We-we're just friends studying for an astronomy test. I just came by to get my book."

"And where are the two of you studying?" Elsa asked, her brow raised.

"Well, we were going to meet Gus and Emily at the library for a couple of hours," Laurence said. "It's not like she's my girlfriend..."

"Sweetie, you have that look," Elsa smiled. "And that's the same look your father gave me when he first set eyes on me,"

"Here we go..." Laurence rolled his eyes.

"Laurence? Gus and Emily said we need to hurry up, the library closes in two hours!" Johanna said, admiring the perfectly filled canoli on the glass shelf. "Do you mind if I buy some canoli for our study snack? OH! And a couple of scones?"

"You have a study snack?" Elsa squeed.

"Okay mor, I really need to go," Laurence stood up. "Unless you want me to fail our midterm, we need to scram,"

"Alright sweetie," Elsa kissed Laurence's forehead. "OH," She said. "Ask her if she'd like to stay for dinner!"

"Yeah ye- dinner?" Laurence exclaimed. "I don't know, what if she has to be home early?"

"I'll make the call," Elsa smiled. "Oh, and tell Johanna she can pick out more than canoli for your study snack. It's on your father and I."

"Are you sure?"

"Rence? Ready?"

"I'm sure," Elsa smiled. "Now go!"

* * *

"Wow, she wants me to come to dinner that badly, huh?" Johanna asked, munching on a canoli.

"Yeah...that means she like you, even though she really doesn't know you," Laurence said, stretching his arms out, retracting them as they nearly touched Johanna's shoulder.

"Our moms are best friends though," Johanna smiled. "My mom probably tells your mom everything about me...it's kind of embarassing."

"Ditto," Laurence said, opening the doors of the library for Johanna. "So, you know you don't have to stay for dinner. I think she'll understand if you don't want to."

"I think it was sweet of her to invite me," Johanna smiled. "Thank you. I just hope she's ready to hear the long list of everything I'm sensitive to."

"That long, huh?"

"Well, I can drink dairy, but only one percent or non-fat. Anything two percent or higher gives me a bad stomach ache. Like, run to the bathroom as fast as you can bad,"

"Ellie has a sensitivity to dairy, so she'll probably be more than happy to share her lactose free milk if you want," Laurence suggested, placing his backpack onto the table that Gus and Emily occupied.

"That would be nice," Johanna smiled. "OH, also tomatoes. They give me hives...like badly."

"Okay, so no spaghetti or tomato soup. Anything else we need to know about?"

"Yeah...highly allergic to shellfish. No shrimp, clams, oysters...anything with a shell on it," Johanna pushed her hair back. "We found that out after I ate a fried shrimp. My throat nearly completely closed and I got this icky rash all along my neck and back."

"Yikes," Laurence said. "I'll be sure to pass that along,"

"Hey, stop flirting with my sister," Gus smacked Laurence on the back of the head with his notebook. "We've got an astronomy test coming up and I'd really like to pass this class without you two staring at each other like star-crossed lovers. So...study?"

"Oh, right," Johanna blushed. "So...dinner after tonight huh?"

"Yeah," Laurence smiled, resting his elbow on the table, his chin falling onto his palm, smiling.

* * *

-vrrrt vrrrrt-

Elsa's phone vibrated in her back pocket as she rolled out sugar cooie dough. She set the rolling pin to the side and wiped her hands, then reaching into her back pocket to pull out her phone. "Lia..." She said. "Howdy neighbor," Elsa cheerfully said. "I assume you got my text about having Johanna over for dinner tonight?"

"Of ncourse!" Lia exclaimed. "I just wanted to let you know that Johanna has sensitivities to some foods. I don't want you freaking out if her stomach gets upset for some unkown reason,"

"No! Please let me know about her sensitivities," Elsa said. "I'll work around them, it's no problem."

"Alrighty," Lia stated. "She can only have non-fat or one percent milk, whole milk and two percent givs her a nasty stomach ache."

"no whole or two percent," Elsa said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"No tomatoes, it gives her hives. And shellfish. Do NOT let her even near any seafood with a shell. Just in case it happens, I'll send her epi pen, just in case. Not syaing I don't trust you or Jack, but the first ad last time she had shellfish, her throat nearly closed completely."

"OH gosh.." Elsa softly gasped. "Well, luckily no one in our household actually eats shellfish. Except for Annaleise."

"I just remembered, ginger is a big no-no. We didn't find out until she was eight when she ate a ginger-chocolate chip cookie and she broke out in a rash. I hope this doesn't put a damper on any kind of menu,"

"No! Not at all, I rarely use ginger in any of the pastries or cookies except for the raspberry scones with candied ginger," Elsa said, looking over into the glass case where the scones usually sat. "Laurence loves them." And in the back of her mind, something sparked the memory from earlier today of Johanna asking about scones. "Did I tell you Johanna came into the bakery earlier with Laurence?"

"I don't recall you saying that, why?"

"I was just curious because I let her pick out a few things for their study snack, and I believe she had her eyes on some..." And then it hit her as her eyes locked onto the empty display case where the raspberry scones usually sat. "OH NO," Her eyes widened.

"Elsa? What are you "oh-no"ing?"

"Did Johanna happen to mention which library she's studying at?" Elsa gulped.

"Yeah, I think the public library just down the street from your bakery, why?"

"I..think she may have picked out a few raspberry scones with candied ginger on them..."

* * *

"Anyways," Emily cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Johanna asked, mouth full of raspberry scone.

"How many AU's from Jupiter is the earth?" Emily asked, pulling out her calculator while Lauence and Gus leaned back on their chairs, balancing pencils on their upper lip. "HEY," She threw her pencil at Gus.

"What?" Gus asked, the chair returning to the normal position.

"Pay attention!"

Johanna softly giggled, bringing her hand to itch her neck. Gus turned his head to his sister. "Hey sis, you know this right?" He saw her itch. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..I'm fine, I just have an itch on my neck," Johanna said, continuing to scratch her neck.

-vrrrrrt vrrrrt-

Laurence's phone vibrated. "Mor?" He asked, sliding it to answer. "Hi mor,"

"Sweetie, do NOT let Johanna eat any of those scones,"

"Wait..why?"

"I just got done talking to her mother...I was just informed she's allergic to ginger. Don't tell me she grabbed the raspberry scones..."

Laurence peered over onto the brown back that the baked snacks sat on. He looked to Johanna, her face beginning to redden. "JOHANNA!" He exclaimed as the brunette clenched her hands over her chest.

Gus rushed to his sisters side, digging through her bag to find her EPI pen. He pulled the pen out and uncapped it, and swung it into his sisters thigh. He rubbed the injection site after pulling out the pen. He wrapped his sister in his coat, gently rubbing her arm. "Rence, if that's you mom, ask her if she can get Johanna to the ER. Our mom is still at work on the other side of town."

"M-mor?"

"IS she alright? She didn't eat it did she?" Elsa worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah, she did. Can you come get us and take her to the ER?"

"Of course elske," Elsa's voice shook. "I'll be there shortly. Keep her warm so she doesn't go into shock.." _Lia's going to kill me.._


	76. There's Two of You

_Three loud bangs were heard at the door, followed by deep voices. "OPEN UP, IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!"_

"_Who the..." Annaleise asked, cracking the door open. Two men in Arendelle Naval uniform stood at the entrance of the TARDIS, swords ready to be drawn at any moment. "Can I help you two?"_

"_Their Majesties Queen Elsa and King Consort Jack Frost have warranted a search for Her Highness Princess Annaleise," The first guard said._

"_Her Highness has been missing since the late afternoon and we have had witnesses saying she came this way." The second one said._

"_We have a warrant to search any possible places a princess can hide, may we please-"_

"_I think we have the search all under control, Admiral," Elsa piped up, the men standing at attention. _

"_Your majesty!" The exclaimed, bowing to the queen. "We were told that-"_

"_She's safe with me," Elsa smiled, standing up. Annaleise offered her free arm to help the queen catch her balance as she held her back. "Right, elske?" Little Annaleise nodded, sniffling. _

"_Yes, your majesty," They said. _

"_I'll let General Heinz aware of this as soon as we get back into town," The first guard said._

"_Thank you gentlemen," Elsa smiled, the men taking their leave. "Phew," Elsa said. "So...you're my..daughter?"_

_Little Annaleise nodded, sniffling. "And you're my great-great...many times great granddaughter..." Elsa said looking to Annaleise, the blonde nodding. "My heard hurts just thinkig about this..."_

"_If your head hurts thinking about this, this is nothing compared to going through the entire family tree. Now THAT'S a headache." Annaleise said, Alex snuggling close to her mother. "Isn't that right, baby girl?"_

"_EE," Alex replied, Annaleise kissing her chubby cheek_.

The little princess sat contently on the bench as Annaleise and Elsa stood at the control deck, keeping their eye on the little girl. Elsa could help but keep looking the princess over. Is this little girl actually her daughter? And if so, why were her and Annaleise brought to this time? Little Annaleise hummed and kicked her legs up and down, smiling as she hummed.

"And yes, she's really your kid," Annaleise said, nudging the queen.

"How positive are you?" Elsa asked.

"As positive as a strep-test," Annaleise replied.

"A what now?"

"Strep. It's an infection. Like strep-throat, MRSA. MRSA is nasty, I'll tell you that."

"I'm so confused," Elsa said, leaning on the railing. "So..you're a twin, correct?"

"That I am," Annaleise replied. "Why?"

"J-just wondering," Elsa said. "Do I happen to have...twins?"

"Can't say," Annaleise smugly said.

"And why's that?"

Annaleise winked as she nudged the queen once again. "Spoilers, your majesty."

"Are you a Time Lady?" Little Annaleise asked from below.

"Who are you referring to, little one?" Elsa asked.

"Her," The princess said, pointing to Annaleise. "She brought the big blue box here, she must be a Time Lady!"

"Well, er...I'm not," Annaleise blushed. "I sort of brought us here on accident. The owner of the box is stuck at my parents home."

"So..is that why you have different clothes?" The princess asked, raising her brow.

Annaleise looked down at her sweats, slightly blushing. "I almost forgot I had these on," She said. "I guess I should change if we're going to take her back home,"

"Mama told me there is a room for clothes in the blue box," The princess said. "She said it was right behind the pulley thing."

Annaleise and Elsa looked behind them. A lever-like pulled sat on the control box. They looked up and behind the lever, a room with a slight open door awaiting to be entered. "You will stick out like a sore thumb if you go out in...that," Elsa giggled.

"You too, frosty," Annaleise said, pulling the queen with her.

"Wait..why?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure Arendelle will be puzzled if they see they've got two queens," Annaleise said, entering the door, the princess following behind them.

"Well, you do have a point.."

* * *

Ellie stared out the window, a Dalek rolling down the street. She quickly closed the window and sat with Fritz. Ellie flopped into her husbands arms, a tear rolling down her cheek. Anna couldn't stay still. She paced back and forth in the front room, every minute she grew anxious. Anxious to get her sister back. Clara entered the room, taking a seat next to Ellie. Ellie's eyes looked to Clara, the young woman smiling sweetly.

"We'll get your sister back, Ellie," Clara reassured the blonde. "The Doctor will find a way, he usually does in times of trouble."

"Are you always this positive?" Ellie sniffled.

"Well, someone has to," Clara said. "And you Anna," She smiled.

"Hm?" Anna hummed.

"I can promise you that too," Clara assured the princess.

"I lost Elsa twice," Anna said. "I can't lose her again," Anna turned to the pictures on the walls, her eyes returning back to a specific photo that hadn't been there before. "Hey, Ellie, has this picture always been here?"

Ellie raised her brow as she stood up from the couch. Her eyes scanned the wall of photos, her eyes falling to a photo she had never seen before. She stepped closer to get a better view of the picture that oddly enough looked like Annaleise. "Woah..what?"

The photo, right under the twins college graduation picture, was of a young blonde woman. She sported a strappless ruby red dress, ruby heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles. Her strawberry blonde hair swayed behind her, her bangs resting above her pristine blue eyes. She stood with her left foot forward, right foot back. Her right arm was drawn back, as if she were drawing a bow and arrow, her left arm reachign upwards, her palm up. Lightning bolts sparked from both hands. A smile was upon her face, a metallic object in her mouth.

"Wait a minute...is that a...sonic screwdriver?" Ellie asked.

"What kind of screwdriver?" Anna asked. "And why is there lightning coming out of her hands?"

"Gods above Norway..." Ellie's eyes widened.

"What! What is it?" Clara asked, going to Ellie and Anna.

"I think my sister might be a Time Lord..."

* * *

"Okay, I think I've got it!" Annaleise exclaimed from inside of the "costume" room. Out stepped the blonde, sporting a simple white and green dress, a tan cloak draped around her shoulders. A crocus was embroidered on the cape, smaller ones around the skirt of the dress. "I think this one would be suitable, don't you think?"

Elsa followed Annaleise, bashfully stepping out in a burgundy gown, a similar colored cape around her shoulders, tulips on the train of the gown. "I suppose so, but I'm not sure burgundy is my color..."

"But you look fine," Annaleise smiled, turning to the queen. "Hmm, maybe do...this," She said, undoing Elsa's braid, pushing the queen's platinum locks behind her shoulder. "Your hair looks lovely when it's down like that," Annaleise said.

Elsa blushed, little Annaleise running up to her and taking her hand. "You look real pretty, mama,"

"Takk, lille," Elsa smiled, gently squeezing the princesses hand. "Now, how about we get you back to your mother and father, hm?"

* * *

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR THIS PICTURE!" Ellie exclaimed, pulling the Doctor into the living room.

"Which one, there's a LOT," HE replied.

"THIS ONE," Ellie said, pointing to the "newest" picture on the wall.

"Hm," He rubbed his chin. He then raised his brow. "How in the world...did she get my sonic?"

"What I'd like to know is why there is lightning coming out of my sisters fingertups, and WHY she's got a sonic screwdriver!"

"Er..well," The Doctor said. "I can't tell you about that..yet at least."

* * *

"I'm sure your mama and papa will be happy you're back," Annaleise said, holding the little girls left hand, Elsa holding the right, Alex in Annaleise's right arm.

"If you want, we can talk to them if-"

"Heh, you'll be talking to yourself," Annaleise giggled.

"Ha ha ha," Elsa sarcastically laughed. "But really, little one. We can talk to them if you want."

"No, it's okay," Little Annaleise insisted. "I'd rather get grounded that have you two be yelled at-" She paused, looking right into the palace courtyard, Elsa and Jack still looking around for the little girl. "MAMA! PAPA!"

The queen's ears perked up, softly gasping. She picked up her skirts and ran to her eldest daughter, little Annaleise running for her as well. The queen scooped her up and swung the little girl around, holding her close as teas ran down her face. "Oh, my baby girl...you've had us worried!"

"I'm sorry mama!" Annaleise sniffled. "I'm sorry didn't listen!"

"Min lille blomst," Elsa nuzzled Annaleise. "We'll talk about it after supper, alright?"

"Uh huh!" Annaleise wiped her eyes. "Wait! The two ladies that kept me safe! Can they come too?"

The queen looked to the pair, Annaleise happily smiling, Elsa blushing. "Of course!" She said looking to them. "They're welcome to stay as well."

-a few minutes later-

"Hello, little one," The queen smiled, kissing Alex's clenched fist. The four-month hid away from the queen, rubbing her eyes and releasing a tired squeak. "Mind if I hod her?"

"By all means, go ahead," Annaleise said relief, passing her daughter to the queen. "Freedom!"

The queen took the sleepy infant into her arms, gently brushing Alex's blonde locks. "I haven't held an infant in so long," She smiled, rocking Alex back and forth. "It brings back memories of rocking my childr- offspring to sleep" She caught herself, remembering the Elsa before her hadn't quite found out she was expecting twins just yet. "You two must be starving," Elsa said. "My sister and I were just about to retire to the library for...snacks."

"Belgian chocolate and croissants are a staple in our diet," Elsa said to Annaleise.

"Which resulted in many-a-stomach ache," The queen giggled, motioning for the women to follow them. "Anna will be thrilled to see you two,"

"Anna..." Elsa sighed, clutching onto Annaleise's arm.

"We've been separated from our sisters for nearly an entire day..we're both a bit sister-sick," Annaleise said to the queen.

"You two will find your ways back," She smiled. "Anna and I always did, no matter what happened."


	77. While You Were Sleeping

Good morning, your majesty," Frederick bowed as he held the meeting room door open for the horridly tired queen.

"Mmm," Elsa groaned. Frederick could tell that the queen hadn't slept well at all the previous nights. With three sick children-well, teenagers in bed for the past three days, Elsa had began to fall into a familiar pattern of sleep deprivation, worse than when the children were infants. She had slightly dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't bothered to properly fix her makeup, or hair for that matter. She was lucky, however. What is meant by lucky, means that there were only three people scheduled to be in the meeting room who had seen her like this before; Anna, Alexandria, and of course, Alexandra.

"God morn, Fred," Elsa mumbled as she sleepily staggered into the meeting room, only instead of walking into the room, she walked right into the door frame, slightly knocking her backwards. Fred caught the queen, helping her stand back up as Elsa rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright, milady?" He asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa yawned. "Just gon' get this over with," She tiredly replied. Releasing a loud yawn, Anna, Alexandria and her mother looked up, a look of concern growing on Anna's face. "What're you lookin' at?" Elsa squinted.

"Good Lord, Elsa," Alexandria bluntly stated. "You look horrible."

"Alex!" Alexandra elbowed her daughter in the arm.

"What? She does. Just look at her! From the looks of it she probably hasn't slept in nearly a week," Alexandria said, reaching for her cup of piping hot tea. "Do you remember when Bear was sick? I was up for nearly four days taking care of a feverish and unwilling-to-eat child."

"Three," Elsa yawned. "Three days," She yawned again, folding her arms on the table, her head resting on her icy sleeves. "Of taking care -yawn- of three sick children."

"Elsa, maybe I should take over, you should go get some rest. You do remember my birthday a few years ago-" A slight snore came from the arms of the queen. Anna shook her head and stood up from her chair, tip toeing to her sisters seat and listening to see if Elsa was really asleep. "Welp, she's out like a light," Anna whispered.

"Poor thing," Alexandra sighed. "It sounds like she had one heck of a time trying to keep three children-er, teenagers and child well rested and full of fluids and soup."

"She refused to let Kris or I help," Anna said. "She barricaded Ellie, Annaleise and Laurence in the large guest bedroom so they wouldn't get anyone else sick. Jack had to leave for an emergency Guardian meeting, and that's when Elsa decided to take things on herself. She even took her paperwork with her. That's persistence."

"That's crazy," Alexandria said. "I know Elsa and when she gets sleep deprived she gets cranky. And bumps into things, like she did a few minutes ago." As she reached for an apple, a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Milady, it's your daughter, Elisabeth," Fred said into the door.

"She's sleeping, Fred," Anna whispered. "But let her in."

"My pleasure. Go ahead, your aunt says it's fine," Fred said to the shy sixteen year old Ellie, clutching a medical encyclopedia in her arms.

Ellie warmly smiled, nodding to Fred. She noticed her mother was out cold, seeing every breath she made as Elsa's back slightly rose up and down. Ellie made her way to the table, Anna patting on a chair next to her for the princess to sit on, between her mother and Anna.

"Hey there snowflake," Anna smiled. "You look a LOT better."

"I feel much better," Ellie smiled. "Annaleise, Laurence and I thank you for the Swiss Roll you snuck up to us last night."

"Glad you three got to enjoy it while your mother ran to get some more ink," Anna winked. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this?" Ellie asked, placing her medical encyclopedia on the table. "It's the medical encyclopedia Dr. Gaither gave me. I wanted to see if mor could maybe invite her to over one afternoon so we could talk about some of the content in here, but I guess I can wait until she wakes up."

"Well, that won't be for a while, I'm afraid," Anna said.

"Why's that?" Ellie asked.

"When it comes to your mother and not getting any sleep, once she sits down with nothing in her hands, she'll fall asleep nearly anywhere and everywhere. I'm sure you can remember her randomly sleeping in different parts of the palace after your brother was born, don't you?"

"I was three and a half, I barely remember learning how to count to three," Ellie giggled. "How long does she usually sleep for?"

"At least half a day, sometimes a full day, depending on how much sleep she lost," Anna said. "How about I set up that meeting with Dr. Gaither?"

"I guess there's no harm in that," Ellie said. She then looked over to her mother, still sleeping somewhat peacefully in her chair. "Shouldn't we move her?"

"I wouldn't," Anna said. "Your father should be back soon, he can move her without waking her. Oh! Kind of like he used to when you girls were little and when Laurence was a baby."

"He did huh? I don't remember papa being that strong,"

"I remember when you were just a few weeks old and we found out you were lactose intolerant," Anna remembered. "Before Dr. Gaither diagnosed you with it, you kept your mother and father up all night long for a week straight."

"Was it really that bad?" Ellie asked.

"You're lactose intolerant like me," Alexandria asked. "Welcome to the club."

"Oh it was BAD," Anna said. "You remember that, right Alex?"

"Do I ever," Alex said. "I don't remember why I was here, but your mother was on the verge of tears when you spit up after she fed you. I think we may have eaten an entire tray of snickerdoodles and your mother had an enormous glass of milk with them. Pretty sure that when she fed you later, that's when you started fussing and spitting up everything you ate. Your sister didn't fuss, but boy did you cry. And cry."

"I take that it was really bad then," Ellie blushed.

"Well, not as bad as Alex here," Alexandra said. "Poor thing couldn't keep anything down...or in-"

"Now that's where you stop, mor," Alexandria covered her mothers mouth. "ANYWAYS,"

-**A few years ago when this stuff happened-**

"Alex, why did you have to bring an entire tray of snickerdoodles before we sample food for the Harvest Festival?" Elsa asked as she examined a snickerdoode, lying on her stomach in the library as a fire roared in the back.

"Technically we are sampling _potential_ foods for the festival," Alex said, picking up two cookies from the tray. "Besides, Bjørn is with my parents at the palace and him being away gave me time to have some "me time". See where I'm going with this?"

"Mm, no, nof really," Elsa said, mouth full of cookie. After she swallowed, she released an enormous yawn, resting her head on her crossed arms.

"Us new mothers deserve a few hours to ourselves to indulge in things we don't necessarily need," Alex smiled. "I can see you're content by ignoring the crumbs on your cheek," She chuckled.

"Hm? Oh," Elsa wiped the crumbs away. "Oops,"

"I could just lie here in the library and fall asleep," Alex yawned. "I used to do that when I was younger. Just run away to the library for hours and read until dinner. And speaking of sleep, you look like you need some. No, I lied. A LOT."

"Fussy babies," Elsa yawned.

"It's worse when you have to deal with dignitary meetings and political boringness."

"Did you say political boringiness?" Elsa snorted.

"Did you, the queen, just snort?"

"Touche," Elsa said, flopping on her back. "Ow...still hurts," She said, placing her hands over her still slightly swollen middle.

"Yeah, it's going to be like that for a while," Alex said. "I'm almost where I used to be before Bjørn was born. Let me tell you, I could have sworn I was carrying a cargo ship instead of a human. Although, when he was born he was pretty darn small. Much smaller than a cargo ship."

"You had one, try carrying two," Elsa said. "That was no picnic, to say the least."

"But you get double the goodnight kisses and after-feeding snuggles, right? That MUST be a perk with twins."

"And twice the amount of baths, double the feedings, changing, burping," Elsa said, then stopped herself, the perks of having twins coming to mind. "Snuggles, cuddles, goodnight songs,"

"The perks of having twins," Alex smiled. "Speaking of them, don't you need to feed the tiny one?"

"Which tiny one are you referring to?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty sure she had blue eyes,"

"All babies have blue eyes when they're born, Alex," Elsa shook her head.

"The ebony haired one. Narrowed it down."

"That would be Elisabeth," Elsa said. "There's something I must be eating or drinking that's making her irritable," Elsa yawned.

"Is that why you're so tired? Maybe she's sensitive to something like cow milk or carrots," Alex said.

"Dr. Gaither said the same thing," Elsa said, downing a glass of milk. "I should feed her now, since it's been two hours. I feel like a cow," Elsa said, lifting herself up from the floor, Alex standing up and helping the queen stand. "Takk, Alex."

"Don't mention it," Alex said. "And don't worry, you won't feel like one for much longer!"

xxx

"Hallo , min jente," Elsa softly cooed as she picked up a content Ellie from her crib. "Er du sulten, kjærlighet?"

Ellie grunted, an enormous, gummy smile growing on her face. Elsa lifted the four-week old out of her crib, letting out a yawn as she sat on her side of the bed against the headboard, adjusting herself on some pillows. She laid a squirmy Ellie on her lap as she brought a fluffy pillow to her side to rest the princess on while trying to, for the umpteenth time, feed her. Elsa unbuttoned her top and drew Ellie close to her chest, the princess resting her tiny hand against her mother's porcelain skin.

"You're hungry, huh?" Elsa cooed as she stroked her daughters fuzzy ebony hair, Ellie slightly grunting as she fought to keep her eyes open as she fed. "I know you're tired, elske. But you need to eat so you can grow up big and strong, just like your Aunt Anna,"

"Hey, what about her father?" A familiar voiced said from the door way. Jack floated into the room and sat next to his wife and daughter, caught off guard by how cute she was as she fed. "She's finally hungry, huh?"

"I stopped eating carrots, so we'll see if that helps," Elsa said, kissing Ellie's forehead. "Hopefully it actually works."

"Hopefully it does," Jack said. "Maybe we can actually get some decent amount of sleep if this fixes it."

"Gosh, I hope so," Elsa whispered. "Annaleise is next, would you see if she's sleeping?"

Jack nodded, floating over to the red-heads crib. That little rascal was wide awake, on her tummy and trying to lift her head up. "Els, she's nearly mastered lifting her head up," Jack smiled, pulling the red head from her crib. He placed her between himself and Elsa on the bed, Annaleise attempting to lift her head up once more.

"Silly girl," Elsa cooed.

The redhead looked up to her mother and made an "aa" sound, her tiny arms wriggling in front of her. Jack scooped her up and nuzzled her fuzzy head, placing a gentle kiss on her fuzzy red hair. "She's going to be a runner, I can tell." Jack said.

"This one," Elsa said, thumbing Ellie's forehead as she let out little grunts as she continued to feed. "Not so much."

"I can take her when you're done so I can burp her," Jack said.

"You don't have to love," Elsa yawned. "I think I can handle it. Hopefully she doesn't spit anything up," She said. "This would be the second bath I would have to take if that happened."Ellie began to stir, her little nose beginning to scrunch up, her tiny fists balling up. She whimpered, Elsa quickly placing the tiny princess over her shoulder, gently burping her. She sighed a sigh of relief once Ellie released a tiny burp. She smiled, Jack exchanging Annaleise for Ellie. Elsa switched Annaleise to her other breast, gently flopping against her pillows as the princesses fed. "Goodness, you're hungry!" Elsa exclaimed.

Like her sister, Annaleise let out little grunts. Her tiny fist rested on her mothers swollen breast, every beat of her mothers heart felt through her hand. Her eyes began to flutter, tiredness from being up all afternoon starting to set in. "Someones's tired," Elsa said, brushing Annaleise's cheek.

"Are you tired, snowflake?" Jack asked, placing Ellie on his chest. The moment he placed his daughter against his shirt, the princess coughed, white gloop running down the cotton. Ellie released a loud wail, startling Annaleise, who also began to cry. Elsa gasped, drawing Annaleise's closer to her chest as she grabbed Ellie's blanket and covered her chest and Annaleise's back.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she did," Jack said, quickly rushing Ellie into the washroom to clean both her and himself off. "I think we need to get Dr. Gaither in as soon as-"

"Maybe it's from the milk you drank earlier," A soft voice said from outside of the king and queen's bedchamber.

"Alex? How long have you been out there?" Elsa asked.

"Right when I heard the wailing," Alex said. "I think maybe her tummy isn't boding well with dairy."

"How can you be sure it's dairy?" Jack asked from the washroom.

"I just have a hunch, Jack," Alex replied. "Every time I've seen you feed both of them after eating dairy, it was always Elisabeth who's always been fussy and cranky. Maybe I'm wrong, but try lessening the amount of dairy you eat or drink before feeding them. You never know, it may just work."

Elsa bit her lip, Annaleise nestling against her chest. Elsa took a peek under the blanket and watched Annaleise begin to drift off against her breast, falling into a "milk induced coma", as Anna liked to put it. Elsa stroked her daughter's nose, softly smiling. "We'll see if this works for your sister, hm?"

"All clean," Jack said, his damp shirt over one shoulder, Ellie cradled in his right arm. "Both the shirt and princess."

"Maybe Alex is right, elske," Elsa whispered. "What if she is lactose intolerant? I don't know how I'm going to completely cut dairy out of my diet."

"I think Alex said to lessen the amount, not cut it entirely," Jack replied, placing Ellie in her crib. "And I really hope she's right," Jack said.

xxx

"And that's the story of how I diagnosed you with Lactose Intolerance," Alex proudly stated.

"But that doesn't show how mor was horrendously tired," Ellie said, Anna handing her a cup of tea. "Takk, aunt Anna."

"Welcome squirt," Anna winked.

"Mor.." Annaleise yawned. "Sorry I'm late- aaaand she's fast asleep," Annaleise said, taking a seat on the other side of her mother. 'Is she dead?"

"No, dummy. She's sleeping," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Well someone needs to wake her up, she promised me the day I'm better I can sit in on her next meeting," Annaleise sighed.

"Well uh," Alexandria said. " you'll have to live with us talking about important things."

"Lactose intolerance," Ellie chimed.

"Sleep deprivation," Anna added.

"And since you're here," Alexandria smiled. "Have I told you the time your mother and I had a planning meeting overnight?"

"No, no one informed me about it," Annaleise wiped her eyes.

"Well let me tell you that ten kettles of coffee later, we finished the necessary forms for the New Years party in town. Let me tell you, you need so many permits and licenses to do ANYTHING." Alex said, downing another cup of tea.

"I never knew mor drank more than an entire kettle of coffee, let along ten of them," Annaleise said.

"Well, you do what you need to do when you have to stay up until the wee hours of the morning. Your mothers job is NOT easy in any way, shape or form," Alex said.

"We should give her a day off then," Ellie said. "The problem is that she has to be doing something, not just sitting around doing not much of anything."

"Although, we can ship her to Oaken's Sauna and MAYBE that will melt some of the tiredness and stress away. Haha, melt," Annaleise giggled.

"Porcu-" Elsa softly said in her sleep. "Pines."

"It's the porcupine dream again," Anna said.

"What's the porcupine dream?" The girls asked their aunt.

"When your mother gets reeeeealy sleep deprived, she always has a dream about porcupines. She had them quite often when she carried your brother. I think it was a few weeks before he was born, then randomly occurred once he was a week old..I think."

"How do you even get her out to Oakens without it being so obvious?" Annaleise asked, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Far!" Ellie piped up.

"With his funky back? I don't know.." Annaleise said.

"No, he won't fly her there," Ellie said. "We can get him to plan a romantic weekend without any meetings, paperwork, mother and queen duties and have him tell her it's at the ice palace!"

"Like that would ever work," Annaleise sighed. "She has that extra sense where she can tell if someone is lying, so I don't think it could ever be pulled off."

"Papa must be getting old if his back is giving him problems," Ellie said.

"Or else him and mor are...you know..." Annaleise nudged her sister.

"You've got a sick mind, Annaleise Freyja," Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they've been having too much sex," Alex bluntly said, stirring her tea. As Ellie took a sip from her cup, she nearly choked on the hot liquid at the mention of the word "sex".

"ALEX!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"What? All couples do it," Alex replied.

"There are younger ears present, young lady,"

"They're seventeen years old. This one reads medical encyclopedias for goodness sake!" Alex exclaimed, pointing to Ellie.

"It's a natural thing that happens," Annaleise said, taking a scone. "I mean, we've already had the "talk" with mor."

"You know what else is natural?" Alex coyly asked.

"What, Alex? Please tell us what eles is nat-"

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP," Alex released a loud burp. "Had to get that out eventually."

Alexandra plopped her forehead in her hand. "She's her father's daughter, that's for sure."

"Oh but mother, you should hear your grandson. He can burp in two different octaves. That boy has talent!"

"He sureee does," Annaleise said, happily sighing at the mention of Bjorn's name.

* * *

"I hear you got absolutely nothing done yesterday," Elsa said at the breakfast table, stirring her orange juice. She picked the glass up and took a sip of the juice, but no taste came from the drink.

Annaleise and Anna dropped their forks as they brought it to their mouths, full of scrambled eggs. They looked to each other and then to Elsa, their faces reddening. "Well, er...you see Els," Anna began.

"You were asleep, so how do you expect us to get anything done?" Annaleise asked.

"You could have looked at mor's paper with the agenda on it," Ellie replied, taking a sip of orange juice.

"What in the world did you even talk about?" Elsa asked. "I'm sure it was just as important as what was originally planned,"

"Lactose intolerance," Annaleise began. "Ellie spitting up on far, far's back hurting, coffee, porcupines-"

Elsa's ears perked up as she set her glass down. "Porcupines?"

"Remember those weird dreams you had when you were carrying Laurence? Yeah, those came up too," Anna said.

"Uh huh," Elsa replied, then clearing her throat.

"BUT, after that, Annaleise took your agenda and quickly went over it before we left, right squirt?" Anna asked, looking to Annaleise.

"Oh, right! Mor, we didn't have time to review finances for the-" Annaleise paused, distracted by her mother wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Spring Festival,"

-sniffle- "That's alright sweetie," Elsa sniffled. "We'll do it to- ah...ah...chh," She sneezed quietly.

"In a few days after you get legitimate sleep, how about that?" Anna asked as she scooted her chair back. She walked over to her older sister and pulled the chair back from the table, Elsa grabbing the edge of the table. "How old are you again?"

"I'm not goin' to bed," Elsa firmly replied. "I'm not sh- aahcooo!" She sneezed, a single snowgie appearing on the table. It shook its head and bolted across the wodden surface to the twin sisters, leaping into Ellie's arms.

"Uh, I don't know if I should be grossed out or...intrigued by these little fellas," Ellie said, holding the tiny snow-sneeze by its middle.

"They do exist!" Annaleise exclaimed, holding her hands out for the little snowgie to jump into. Of course, it jumped into her hands and ran up her arm, plopping right onto her head. "They're so cute!"

"Oh..." Elsa blushed. "Maybe I'll see myself to bed after all,"

"Els, I'm back," A soft male voice said from behind the queen. Jack was back! Finally.

"Well, good morning goodnight my love," Elsa said. "I've got a cold...again..."

Jack floated over to his wife and scooped her out of her seat. He could feel she wa a bit warm, warmer than she usually was on a normal day. He placed his hand on her forehead and, without second guessing himself, nodded. "Just a slight cold, that's all," Elsa's hand flew to her mouth. "On second thought, you've got the flu,"

"I don't feel so...-hurk- good," Elsa mumbled through her hand.

Jack turned to his girls and slightly smiled. "Well girls, duty calls. I'll get your mother to bed and we'll meet in the library in an hour?"

"Yes, papa," Ellie sweetly smiled.

"YES," Annaleise exclaimed. "Then we can maybe talk about inviting the boys to the Spring Festival?"

"Ah-" Jack paused, looking to Elsa, the queen feeling sicker by the second. "Maybe when your mother feels better," Jack darted off.


	78. A New AdditionStay In There Missy pt 2

_Ten thirty said the alarm clock. For the past hour, Annaleise could not get to sleep, no matter what position she tried. She finally gave up, feeling the urge to go the bathroom. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, placing them firmly on the ground. She stood up and made it a few feet from the bathroom until she felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. She quickly gripped the duvet over the bed, letting out a loud groan. Something wasn't right. As she tried to calmly breathe through the pain, she felt a "pop", followed by a trickling of fluid running down her leg and on the floor._

"_B-BJORN..." Annaleise shook her husband's leg, Bjørn groaning. She continued to shake his leg, the man finally waking up. "Bjorn wake up,"_

"_Mm, what..."_

"_Elske, I-" She gasped, her hand flying to the underside of her swollen middle. _

_Bjørn rubbed his eyes and turned on the light. His eyes widened at the sight of Annaleise gripping her swell and the bed. "Fireball...are you..."_

"_I-I think my water just broke." She said, eyes wide._

"ookay," Annaleise said, pacing slowly across the room. "Everything's...fine.. Just fine"

"Do you want me to call Annika?" Bjørn asked as he got up from the bed to stand next to his wife.

"There's no reason to worry Bear," Annaleise insisted. "Besides," She said. "Annika said that we don't need to go to the hospital until my contractions are less than five minutes apart.."

"But YOU have an abrupted placenta," Bjørn said, leading her back to the bed. "We don't ant to risk you bleeding out."

"Sweetie, I'm fine! I'm not bleeding, so there's nothing to be worried about," Annaleise squeaked, gripping the sheets. "We..just need to take this a contraction at at time. But in the mean time, I'm going downstairs to sit on my ball." She said, standing back up, her hands on her back. "And call my mother. Unless you want to do the honors, Mr. Fjelstad."

"She's going to say the same thing you know," Bjørn called behind his wife, Annaleise gone before he could finish. "Aaand you're still going downstairs. Stubborn apple," He shook his head, reaching for his phone. "And I'm not calling your mother. I'm calling mine."

**-riiiiing riiiiiing-**

Still asleep in bed, Alex snorted, turning to her side as her phone begin to ring on the bedside table. She groaned, flopping her hand over to the wooden table, trying to find her phone. She grabbed it and brought it to her ear. "Mm, yeah?" The phone kept ringing. She pulled the phone away and squinted, Bjorn's name on the screen. "Bear," She said, swiping the "answer" button. "Hi honey," She yawned.

"Alex, who is it?" Hans yawned.

"It's Bear," Alex said. Hans sat up, Alex pulled the phone from her ear and placed it on speaker. "It's a bit late for a bedtime call to mom, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not actually a goodnight call," Bjørn said on the other side.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Well, Annaleise's waters broke a few minutes ago and-" Alex's eyes widened, a huge smile growing on her face. She looked to Hans and happily bit her lip. "Um... Mom?"

"BABY!" Alex exclaimed as she lept out of bed, Hans following behind her. "LOVE WE'RE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS!"

Hans grabbed the phone from Alex, placing it between his shoulder and cheek. "We'll meet you at the hospital, okay sport?"

"Y-yeah, pa," Bjørn replied.

"You okay, Bear?" Hans asked. "You don't sound very excited."

"I am, it's just that...I'm scared."

"How about we talk at the hospital? Your mother is probably getting your sister into her carseat and wanting to leave as soon as possible."

"Y-yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

Rolling on her ball behind the couch, Annaleise thumbed through her phone searching for her mothers number. She pressed on the number, placing the phone to her ear. A wave of pain radiated through her pelvis, her hand flying to her swollen middle. "Owww..." She gasped, her rocking slowing down.

"_Hi love_," Elsa's voice said on the other side of the phone. _"Can't sleep?"_

"H-hi mor," Annaleise said. "Gods above, that hurts.." She mumbled.

"_Elske, are you alright?"_

"Hm? Oh yeah, I called to tell you that my water bro- owww... broke a few minutes ago."

"_Wait..what?! So soon?"_

"Yeah, it came as a surprise to me too," Annaleise replied. "I've had two contractions so far, and boy did they suck.."

"_Darling you should really go to the hospital if your waters have broken. You do remember what Annika said-"_

"Yeah yeah, I- Ooooo, owww..." Annaleise moaned, gripping the side of the couch.

"Hey Leise, I'm getting the car ready-" Bjørn said, coming down the stairs. He looked to the left and saw Annaleise doubled over on the ball. "Fireball!" He exclaimed, taking the phone from Annaleise, putting it up to his ear. "Elsa?"

"_Bjorn, is she alright?!"_

"She's not budging from this ball until she feels like its time." Bjørn said, rubbing Annaleise's back.

"WHICH IT IS NOT!" Annaleise insisted.

"_Jack and I can be over in a few minutes. Make sure she doesn't run off,"_

"I don't think she's going anywhere," Bjørn answered, helping Annaleise stand up and walk to the couch. "I'm just walking her to the couch so she can be more comfortable than sitting on the ball."

_**-in the Frost household-**_

"Well, just make sure she doesn't try to escape," Elsa said, slipping on her shoes. "Five minutes. We'll be there,"

Jack stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. "Shouldn't we be a bit more worried that baby is coming earlier than expected?"

"Well, you know first hand that Frøberg women have bad luck giving birth on the correct due date," Elsa said, tossing her hair into a lose ponytail. "Put in the factor of an accident, and of course, we should be worried. But nothing has happened...yet,"

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Oh thank goodness you're here," Bjørn said, ushering Elsa and Jack into the house. "I made her lie on the couch, but that's not seeming to help. She's giving me the glare of death every time I come into her sight,"

"I wouldn't be glaring at you if you didn't ask if I was alright every thirty seconds..." Annaleise mumbled, lying on her side on the couch.

"Min jente," Elsa whispered as brushed Annaleise's bangs back from her forehead. "Bjorn, would you get me a washcloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead off?"

"Sure thing," Bjørn said, making his way to the kitchen.

Jack bent over the back of the couch, his hand brushing against Annaleise's cheek. He couldn't help but feel sorry for his eldest daughter, expecting her first child while coping with a potentially abrupted placenta. He could feel the heat radiate from Annaleise's skin, a mixture of tears and sweat running down her cheek. "How're you feeling little tomato?"

"It hurts..." Annaleise sniffled, closing her eyes as a wave of pain pulsated through her lower body. "SO much worse than months of physical therapy from the accident at Julliard..."

"I'd give the hospital a call, Bjørn," Elsa said, removing her jacket.

"Yeah...I'll go get her bag in the car so we can leave," Bjørn replied, his face strewn with concern.

"Jack? Maybe go with him," Elsa said. Jack nodded, following him to the car. Sounds of Annaleise deeply breathing in between sobs echoing through the room. "Oh elske," She said, grabbing her daughters hand. Annaleise turned to her other side. She clenched the pillows in her arms as she tried to breathe as calmly as possible. Elsa moved as her daughter readjusted herself, sitting behind Annaleise's legs, gently rubbing her back. "I'm right here, love. Deep breaths,"

"S-somehting's wrong.." Annaleise mumbled, her muscles contracting.

"What's wrong, elske?" Elsa asked. As she shifted herself on the couch, she felt something warm and wet seep onto her pant leg. A crimson stain branded itself on the leg of the her sweatpants, her eyes widened.

"She isn't moving..much," Annaleise sniffled. "I can't feel her move.."

"JACK!" Elsa cried. Jack rushed into the living room with Bjørn, their eyes widening with fear as the blood stain on the couch grew wider. "Call an ambulance," Her voice shook.

"On it," Jack replied, quickly calling for help.

"Bjorn..." Annaleise sniffled.. "I-I'm scared..."

"I'm here, fireball," HE said, leaning over the couch, stroking Annaleise's forehead. "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

"It's what I feared would happen," Annika sighed as she tossed her gloves into the trash after examining the blonde.

"Annika, do you think she'll be able to deliver naturally?" Bjørn asked, Annaleise's gripping onto his hand.

"Unfortunately, no" Annika sighed, rolling the sonogram cart to the bedside. She lifted Annaleise's gown and squirted a small amount of gel onto her swollen belly, gently rolling the doppler around her pelvis. "See that black in the background?" She asked, pointing to the screen.

"It's that bad?" Elsa softly gasped, taking her daughters hand.

"It's one thing when there's barely a separation. Usually we can go through with a natural birth, but in this case, I do suggest a cesarean be performed, and soon," Annika said, pushing the cart back.

"Is...she altight?" Annaleise tiredly asked, lifting her head up.

"You've got a little trooper, Fjelstad," Annika said. "She's not in distress, which is a good sign that the abruption has not affected baby. If you don't mind, I'd like to schedule your cesarean as soon as possible,"

"P-please...do whatever you have to," Annaleise said, biting her lip as a contraction rampaged through her lower body.

* * *

Back and forth across the room went Jack. Pacing the floor, the only thing that seemed to calm him down at the moment, he awaited with Hans and Alex for an update on Annaleise. "They're going to be fine...I know it," Jack mumbled to himself, still pacing.

A door opened, the three looking up. Elsa stepped out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She wiped her nose with her wrist, sniffling. She looked to Jack and heavily sighed. Jack stepped towards his wife and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as she wrapped her arms around him. "How are they?"

"Well," Elsa sniffled. "Baby is okay from what Annika can see.. Annaleise though..." She paused.

"Is she alright?" Alex asked, squeezing Hans' hand.

"Annika is getting her ready to have a ces-" Her voice hitched. "Cesarean." She wiped her red eyes, Jack taking her to the row of chairs next to Alex. "She's lost so much blood that Annika didn't want to risk a natural delivery.."

"Have you told the other two or your sister about this?" Hans asked.

"They're on their way, as are my parents," Elsa replied. She felt a hand lie on top of hers, looking up to Alex.

"She'll be fine," Alex smiled. "I can promise you that-"

"MOR!" Laurence and Ellie exclaimed, quickly walking into the waiting room. "Is she okay?!" Ellie asked, gripping her bothers hand. "Can we see her?"

"You'd have to ask Annika, elske," Elsa said as Ellie took a seat next to her. "She's getting your sister ready for surgery at the moment-"

"Surgery..." Ellie gasped.

"If you would like to see her before I take her back, please do," Annika said from Annaleise's room. "Just three at a time, though."

Ellie, Jack and Laurence were the first to see Annaleise. Monitors whirred and chirped, the heart monitor beeped with every heartbeat. An oxygen mask was placed upon Annaleise's nose and mouth. Ellie gasped and cautiously walked to her sister. She took Annaleise's hand and held it in hers, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"H-hey..." Annaleise weakly said, turning her head to Ellie.

"Hey," Ellie sniffled.

"Stop crying...big baby," Annaleise replied. "I'm not dying..."

"I know.." Ellie replied. "I'm just scared...scared that I'll lose my sister...on Julaften."

Annaleise weakly squeezed her sisters hand and softly laughed. "You mean the night before your wedding... Looks like I won't be coming to that either," She tuned her head to her father and brother. "Far...Rence..."

"Hi snowflake," Jack smiled, kissing Annaleise's forehead.

"H-hey...sis," Laurence blubbered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Is he really crying?" Annaleise asked Ellie.

"N-no.." Laurence lied, kneeling down to his sisters swell. "Yeah...I am," He whispered to his unborn niece.

Annaleise tiredly chuckled and clenched Bjorn's hand. "Mm," She winced, Bjørn kissing her forehead.

"How bad was the bleeding?" Ellie asked.

"Bad enough to get this tiny human surgically removed," Bjørn replied, looking up as Annika entered the room with Alex and Hans. "Mor, Far," He said.

"I'll let the rules slide this one time, Fjelstad," Annika said. "Just make it under five minutes. They're almost ready for her in OR 1," She said, looking to Bjørn.

"We'll make this fast," Alex said, a colorful, crocheted creation folded in her arms. Ellie, Laurence and Jack exited the room, Alex and Hans coming closer to the bed. "Hi there, little bird."

"Hi mommy number two," Annaleise tiredly smiled. "I think you'd rather see me like this than screaming my head off because I can't have any drugs."

"I have faith in these doctors," Alex smiled. "And, since baby isn't going to be born while we're in LA, we thought we'd give this to you," She said, placing a pink, violet and yellow crocheted in Bjorn's arms. "Your mother helped me make this to wrap your tiny human in. "

"Takk...Alex..." Annaleise yawned, her eyes closing.

"It's time," Bjørn exhaled.

Hans went over to his son and drew him into a hug. He could feel Bjørn squeezing around his chest, followed by soft sobs. "You've got this, son," He smiled. "We'll be rooting for the both of you out in the waiting room."

Bjørn nodded and wiped his eyes. By the time they were done, Annika entered once more with her assistant, ready to take Annaleise into the operating room. Alex and Hans gave both Annaleise and Bjørn a kiss on the cheek, Bjørn holding the blanket tight as they left the room. He followed Annika down the hallway and to the right, his hand holding his wives hand. She tiredly turned her head and smiled. "You're going to be a mom,"

"You're gonna be a daddy, kjaere,"

* * *

Separated by a sheet, Annaleise lay on the operating table. As she squeezed Bjorn's hand, nearly falling asleep from being so numb, she felt as if her skin were being unzipped as the surgeon made his first incision on her swollen belly. "Alright, Leise, he made the first incision. Shouldn't be too long now," Annika said, peering over the curtain. The doctor made the next few incisions into her abdomen, precise yet quick. "He's made it to the muscular folds of your abdomen, you may feel some tugging, that's normal."

Annaleise tiredly shook her head. Bjørn stroked his wives hand with his thumb, occasionally popping his head over the curtain to see what the surgeons were up to.

"We've entered the uterine wall, now to make the incision and get baby out," The surgeon said.

"Hear that?" Bjørn asked. "Any minute now, she'll be here!"

"Mmm," Annaleise tiredly replied. "Baby girl...come on..."

Annika peered over the sheet once more, watching the nurses prepare the warming table and scale for when the tiny infant would arrive. The surgeon reached into the incision, and within the next few second, a shrill, healthy cry echoed through the entire operating room. "A beautiful baby girl, congrats, Fjelstad!" One assistant cleared the infants nose and mouth of fluid, another snipping the cord that once attached her to her mother.

While the surgeon and his other assistant sutured the new mother up, one of the nurses bundled and brought the tiny, wailing newborn to the front of the curtain. Annaleise happily smiled, reaching a hand to stroke her newborn daughter's cheek. The nurse handed the infant to Annika, Annika passing her to Bjørn.

Bjørn was speechless. He felt a tear or two fall down his cheek as he held new new baby daughter in his arms. "Annaleise, look, she's ours."

Annaleise stroked the baby girls cheek. "Min jente," She looked to Bjørn, the infants hand gripping Bjorn's finger. "Now would be a good...time to name her..."

"Oh, right," Bjørn said.

"Have you two thought of a name?" Annika asked, taking a picture of the new family with her phone.

"Yeah," Annaleise smiled. "She's named after three of the most important people in her life," She said, Bjørn placing the newborn next to her head. "Alexandria...Elisabeth-Marie...Fjelstad. Hello, Alex, I've been waiting to meet you...and now...you're here.."

"I love you, my tiny human," Bjørn kissed Alex's tiny hand.

**-An few hours later-**

In the waiting room, The Fjelstad, Frøberg, Bjorgman , Frost and soon-to-be Thune families awaited an update on Annaleise. Their wondering was broken by an excited, tired, and unusually calm Bjørn, now dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Idunn and Adgar were the first to rise from their seats.

"How is she?" Idunn asked, Adgar taking her hand.

"And the baby, is she alright?" Anna asked.

Bjørn smiled and motioned for the entire group to come to the room where his wife and newborn daughter currently occupied. "They're in here," He smiled. Elsa and Jack were the first to enter. Elsa felt tears of joy stream down her face as she saw her newborn granddaughter bundled up in Annaleise's arms. She went to the right side of the bed, as did Jack and peered over into the crocheted blanket. "Oh, Annaleise...she's beautiful."

"And wrinkly," Annaleise said. "At least her head looks somewhat normal," She softly laughed, Alex latching onto her mothers finger.

"Look at those tiny hands," Alexandria exclaimed, stepping to the left of the bed.

"You wouldn't believe it, but this little hand belongs to an eight pound baby," Bjørn said as the rest of the family encircled the bed.

"And to think...I could have pushed out an eight pound baby.." Annaleise tiredly laughed.

"Leise, we should tell them her name." Bjørn suggested, kissing the infants forehead.

Annaleise looked to her mother, Ellie and Alex, smiling. "Well," She blushed. "We decided to name her after three of the most important people that will be in her life nearly every day," She then looked to Bjørn, Bjørn nodded. "Everyone, meet Alexandria Elisabeth-Marie Fjelstad."

"God Jul, little Alex," Adgar smiled, gently brushing the chubby newborns cheek. "We've been waiting so long to meet you,"

"Oh Elsa," Idunn happily sighed. "She looks just like Annaleise did when she was born,"

"How's that for a wedding present, Ellie, Fritz?" Annaleise softly laughed, running her thumb over her newborn daughters chubby cheek.

"It's better than the toaster you got us," Fritz smiled, Ellie wrapping her arm around his.

"I have a niece..." Ellie happily sniffled. "I've always wanted a niece."


	79. Jump!

**_Currently in Light Of Day: Aurora's Glow_**

"_Elsa...it's..so cold..." Jack's breath hitched, his body falling limp on Elsa's lap. "The kids...are they-"_

"_It's going to be fine, elske," Elsa sniffled, leaning down to kiss her husbands forehead. She untied her cape from around her neck, draping it over Jack's body. She couldn't lose Jack. Not after what could potentially happen. What would she do? She nearly lost Anna, that night replaying over and over in her head. Elsa gently stroked her husbands cheek, a paw resting on the queen's knee. She looked down, a tabby cat looking right up to her with its blue eyes. _

_Freyja, sitting behind an enormous jaguar, looked into the skies. Her brow raised as she looked upon an odd pattern in the skies. "A crocus?" She asked, tracing the outline of the flower in the heavens above. With a flicker of light, an aurora began to iluminate behind the crocus. "Well, I'll be," She smiled. "Your majesty, look into the heavens," She said to Elsa._

_The queen looked up to the skies, a soft gasp escaping her lips. "An aurora?"_

_Astrid, still lounging on her mare took a glance to the skies as well, her face turning sour. "No...it can't be!" She growled._

"_What's wrong, Astrid?" Freyja taunted. "Does the aurora scare you?"_

"_Shut it, you witch," Astrid growled._

"_They're alright, your majesties." Freyja said, floating to the queen and king. "Not just your girls, everyone else."_

"Anders," Anna softly shook her son. "Sweetie, wake up."

"Mm," Anders moaned, his eyes fluttering open. "Mother...what happened?"

"You went crazy, mate," Bunny said, stretching his arms. "Your eyes got all glowy and freaky."

"Bunny is right love," Anna said, brushing the top of her sons head. "Then Bjørn and Fritz knocked you out, with a frying pan"

"No wonder my head is pounding," Anders rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, where's Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack?"

"Well Anders," Kristoff said, kneeling next to Anders. "They're with your cousins, trying to fight off Pitch. It's not looking good at all,"

"What happened to them?" Anders voice cracked. "Are Ellie and Annaleise alright? What about Laurence and Johanna?"

"We don't know sweetie," Anna sighed. "There's so much going on, it's hard to really say what's happening and what's happening to who. I wonder..." She said, turning her head to Pabbie, the troll hopping down from his rock. "Maybe Pabbie can get us up to date.."

Anna stood up and quickly walked to the troll, kneeling next to him on the giant rock. The troll looked up and turned himself to the princess and cleared his throat. "Princess Anna, I assume you want to know what's happening, correct?"

"Pabbie," Anna held the trolls hand in hers. "Is my sister and her family alright? Please, I have to know."

"That, your highness, is one thing I cannot see at the moment," The troll sighed.

"Wait, what? Why?!" Anna exclaimed.

"There is an interference," Pabbie pointed up into the sky, the same aurora blanketing the skies above Elsa and Jack minutes away. "And this aurora is most likely the reason I cannot see anything beyond our glen."

"Wow," Gus softly gasped. "Is that an aurora?" He asked, Hilde standing next to him.

"It's so beautiful in person," Hilde said. "I wish Johanna was here to see it."

"Johanna would, wouldn't she?" Gus replied. And then it hit him. Johanna still wasn't with them. "JOHANNA," Gus exclaimed.

"She's going to be fine, Gus," Hilde placed her hands on Gus's shoulders. "You know she can handle herself. She's got weird earthy magic stuff. If something happens she can just trap her perpetrators in a tree or something,"

Anders looked up to the aurora. He felt a bit..weird when he looked at it. _Why in the world does it feel like it's calling me? Aunt Elsa and Jack probably have everything under control.. Unless they need me..._ His ears perked up as he heard a muffled, but audible "growling" sound was heard from the left. He stood up and cautiously walked to the bushes, where the sound of the growl came from. With an eyebrow raised, he cautiously looked over the hedge, one of Freyja's feline companions staring right back at Anders.

_A mountain lion?_Anders asked himself. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked the feline. The mountain lion slinked out from the bushes and circled around the prince, its tail swatting against Anders leg. The mountain lion nipped at his pant leg and pulled it to the left. "You want me to follow you, don't you?"

"A MOUNTAIN LION!" Hilde screeched, hiding behind Anders. "ANDERS, GET BACK FROM IT!"

"Hide, it's alright!" Anna reassured the princess. "Anders knows what he's doing!"

"What, does he talk to cats?" The princess exclaimed.

"Sort of," Kristoff said. "Just watch him. We were surprised when it first happened too."

The mountain lion sat on its hind quarters, staring Laurence in the face. The prince stepped closer to the giant cat, placing his hand on top of its head. He knelt down and closed his eyes, quickly opening them. His pupils elongated, irises yellowed, his gaze piercing through the cats eyes. Visions of his aunt and uncle being thrown and beaten around by Astrid.

_"Time cannot be wasted, prince," _A voice said to the prince.

"Skadi?"

_"You must leave at once, for your families sake, your kingdoms sake,"_ The mountain lion yawned.

"What is it Laurence?" Hilde asked, gripping her brothers arm.

Anders stood up and shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. He turned to his parents, the Guardians, and trolls. "Aunt Elsa and Uncle Jack need us. Arendelle needs us,"

* * *

"ELLIE! CAN HAIL SLOW DOWN A BIT SO I CAN HOP OFF?" Annaleise shouted as the stallion continued to gallop through a maze of trees at top speed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! JUMPING SHIP?!" Ellie called behind her.

"NO! WELL, KIND OF! I THINK WE'LL GET THERE FASTER IF I GET MY OWN MODE OF TRANSPORTATION!"

"FLY?!" Laurence exlaimed.

"SORT OF!" Annaleise said, gripping the edge of the wood. "REMEMBER THAT PHOENIX THAT BROUGHT ME TO MOR'S ICE PALACE!"

"YEAH!" Ellie replied. "I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING! JUST DON'T GET TOO FAR AHEAD!"

"_Is princesse ,the aurora will lead you to your family"_

Ellie looked down, her pendant faintly glowing purple. "Elsabet.." Ellie quietly whispered. "SIS!" She exclaimed. "TAKE JOHANNA WITH YOU!"

"WHY? SO YOU AND LAURENCE CAN HAVE ALL THE FUN MAKING AN ENORMOUS ICE STORM?"" Annaleise shouted, waving her arms and hands in front of her, as if she were perfroming a graceful dance. Flames erupted from her hands, taking form of an enormous phoenix next to the sled. Johanna took the princesses hand, the blonde looking over to her. Annaleise nodded and stepped up to the edge of the sled, Johanna following. "Now don't have too much fun!" Annaleise winked, both her and Johanna leaping onto the back of the phoenix.

"HEY! YOU MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T GET HURT!" Laurence loudly stated as he went to the front of the sled, preparing to unlatch Hail from the rope.

"I'LL BE FINE!" Johanna replied, blowing the prince a kiss. "I PROMISE!"

Laurence "caught" the kiss and blushed. Ellie rolled her eyes and prepared to jump-sled onto Hail. "Younglings," She murmured. "Get ready to jump, Rence! AND FOLLOW THAT AURORA!"

"WHY?" Johanna asked.

"IT'S A LONG STORY, BUT AURORA'S AND OUR FAMILY HAVE A VERY, VERY LONG HISTORY!" Ellie called, picking up her skirts and leaping onto Hail's back. "Now, BEAT YOU THERE!"


	80. Our Little Peanut

-October-

In the early hours of the morning, rain pitter-pattered against the window of Elsa and Jack's bedroom. Lying wide awake on her side, Elsa felt...off. She awoke earlier, at about six, as Jack was getting ready to leave for a meeting with Adgar and the city to renew their building permit. Elsa usually went to these meetings with her husband, but being on a "vacation", Adgar insisted he accompany him while Idunn helped Elsa with the girls. When Jack finished his shower, he sat on Elsa's side of the bed and stroked her forehead.

"Not feeling so hot, huh?" He softly asked, kissing her forehead.

"I think the Thai food last night didn't exactly agree with me," Elsa softly replied, her big blue eyes turning to her husband.

"Well my love, you stay home," Jack said. "I'd rather you sleep it off than have you be miserable for an hour and a half away from the bathroom,"

Elsa slowly sat up, quickly lying back down as soon as a wave of nausea pulsated through her head. "N-no, I have to be there-"

"Your father will be a good replacement, Els," Jack replied. "He knows more about this stuff than I do. Kris said the city has made a few changes to the codes so having your father with me will benefit it," He could tell Elsa was really looking forward to this day. He wasn't very sure why, but then again, he wasn't sure why a lot of things excited his wife. "Besides, you probably want the toilet instead of a garbage can in front of people, right?"

"Urrg," Elsa groaned, flipping to her other side. "I guess," She sighed. "Before you leave, can you leave me a ginger ale? And see if Anna could maybe take the girls for a few ours while I sleep this off?"

"Why not Idunn?" Jack asked. "She's right down the hall with them,"

"Jack," Elsa turned back over. "Even a grown woman like myself needs their mother every once in a while. This just so happens to be the day I need her,"

"So she can rub your tummy and give you grape Gatorade?" Jack joked, but then stopped talking as his wife glared at him. "Ah- sorry,"

Elsa stuck her tongue out at her husband and buried herself under the covers. "A grape gatorade would be nice..." She sheepishly replied.

"I'll grab a few when I come home in a couple of hours, so you'll have to live with ginger ale until then, okay?" Jack said. He saw the sheets move, assuming Elsa was nodding. "If you need anything, please call me,"

"Mmhm," Elsa replied. Reaching for her phone, she dragged the cell phone under the covers and thumbed through her contacts, pressing on Anna.

_Anna, thank you for taking the girls._

_Hey, no prob sis. Do you need anything?_

_No, but thank you Anna. Wait, I need one thing but don't make a huge deal about it._

_What? Like a pregnancy test? I thought you had that taken care of._

_Anna...please just get one just in case._

_Okay, no prob. See you when I get there._

"Papa papa!" Annaleise excitedly shouted, bolting down the hallway. As Jack placed his finger over his mouth, she knew that that meant quiet, she quickly came to a halt. "Why we be quiet, papa?"

"Mama isn't feeling so good," Jack said, scooping the blonde up from the floor. "So we have to be quiet so she can sleep, okay?" The blonde nodded her head up and down. "But Aunt Anna will be by soon so you and your sister can play with Anders, sound like a plan?"

"What bout best'mor?" Annaleise shly asked, her father taking her downstairs to the kitchen, where Adgar and Idunn were sipping their coffee.

"She's gonna take care of mama so she can get better," Jack smiled, nuzzling Annaleise. "So you're going to be good for Nana until Aunt Anna comes?"

"Mmhm," Annaleise nodded up and down.

"That's my girl," Jack said, placing her on the chair between Idunn and Adgar. "Thank you, Idunn, again,"

"It's no trouble, Jack," Idunn smiled. "I'd watch the girls myself, but...you know Elsa when she's sick," She nudged her husband.

"She can be a handful," Adgar replied, placing the paper he was reading down on the table.

"Mama's a handful," Annaleise smiled while Jack poured her a bowl of Cheerios, placing it in front of her. "Takk papa," She said, taking the spoon and placing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Jack bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, cup of coffee in hand. "Welcome, baby," He replied. "Oh shoot," HE said, looking at his watch. "We should get going,"

"Right," Adgar agreed. "Do you have the papers ready?"

"By the front door," Jack said, pouring the coffee into his favorite Stormtrooper mug. "Ellie likes to sleep late but she should be up in a little while,"

"I'll check on her in a few minutes, Jack," Idunn replied, admiring her granddaughter eating her Cheerios. "Right, baby girl?"

"Ellie snore," Annaleise said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Bye!" Jack called from the door. "Be back in a couple of hours!"

"Bye!" Idunn replied. "Are you excited to go with Aunt Anna?"

"Uh huh!" Annaleise nodded. "Aunt Anna have Shakepere books,"

_She...she likes Shakespeare at this age? _Idunn thought to herself. "Do you like Shakespeare?"

"Yeah," Annaleise said. "Tame of Shoe,"

"Tame of Shoe...OH, Taming of the Shrew," Idunn said. _You did well, Elsa. _"Should we go check on Ellie to see if she's awake?"

"Uh huh," Annaleise smiled.

* * *

"Mama?"

A very tired Elsa opened her eyes, the outline of her youngest daughter peering over her bed. "Ellie baby," She whispered.

"Mama, you okay?" She sweetly asked, blinking her big blue eyes.

Elsa's lip quivered, holding back the dizziness as she slightly shook her head. Ellie lifted her leg onto the bed and climbed next to her mother, snuggling under her arms. Elsa gently stroked her daughters ebony locks of hair, bringing her closer. "I'll be okay, lille," Elsa whispered. "My tummy hurts a little, but I'll be better soon,"

"Kay," Ellie replied.

"Aunt Anna is going to take you and your sister to her house so bestemor can make sure I get better," Elsa whispered, kissing Ellie on the head.

"But I wanna stay with you," Ellie said, hugging her mother tighter. "We were gon' go to the park with you and bestemor,"

"Oh, Ellie baby, I know, and I really want to go today," Elsa sadly sighed. "But how about this," She lifted Ellie's head. "Tomorrow. you and I go to the park AND get some ice cream and not tell daddy?"

Ellie nodded her head up and down, "kay," She replied.

"So that's where you are," Idunn smiled from the doorway.

"Bestemor, mama has to get better, kay?" Ellie said, toddling over to her grandmother.

"I'll make sure she extra better, how about that?" Idunn winked. "Aunt Anna will be here soon, let's get you dressed, alright?"

"Oh!" Ellie exclaimed. "I can dress fast," She said, booking it to her bedroom.

"She's so cute," Idunn said to herself. She heard the rustling of sheets ad looked over to Elsa, her hair a mess and hands rubbing her temples. "Elske,"

"Mor," Elsa groaned. "I feel so sick,"

Idunn felt her forehead. "You're not hot," She said. "You said the Thai food didn't settle well, right?"

"Mmhm," Elsa nodded. "I was fine until this morning, I went and..-

"ELSA! I'M HERE!" Anna called from downstairs.

"Well, that's my cue," Idunn said. "I'll get the girls ready and bring you that ginger ale, alright?"

Elsa nodded her head yes, the sounds of Anna's obvious footsteps coming up the stairs, a grocery bag in her hand. "Hey, feeling alright?"

"No," Elsa shook her head. "I feel so much worse,"

"Well, I brought you this," Anna said, handing Elsa the plastic bag, tied at the top. "Maybe it'll make you feel at least...a little better?"

"How many did you get?" Elsa asked, untying the bag.

"Two, just in case," Anna said. "So, what are you going to do if it's positive?"

"I really don't know," Elsa sighed. "We are in no way ready for another baby," She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Oh Elsa," Ana said, sitting next to her sister. "Even if it is positive, you've got a while to get things ready...again,"

"Anna, we weren't expecting two the first time around," Elsa slightly raised her voice. "I can't be out sick for another few months, I just can't..."

"Elsa, it'll just be like the first time around. But this time, at least you've got some practice down with Annaleise and Ellie," Anna reassured her sister. "Either way, I still love you,"

"You kind of have to," Elsa scoff-laughed. "We're related,"

"Haha," Anna stuck her tongue out. "Now," She said, placing one of the boxes in her sisters hands. "While you have time, I'd take it.."

"Right," Elsa said, lightly tapping the box on her palm. "I guess now's better than never..."

"Hey, mor?" Anna said outside of the twins room.

"Hm?" Idunn turned from the doorway as Annaleise and Ellie picked out a stuffed animal to bring to Anna's.

"Have Elsa call me when she has a chance?" Anna asked, giving her mother a hug from behind.

"You have the same hunch as I do?" Idunn asked.

"Both Elsa and I do," Anna said. "She's not very excited about it at all.."

* * *

Elsa paced, slow enough to not make her dizzy, in the bathroom as the two tests sat on the edge of the sink. One minute remained, Elsa's anxiety beginning to rise. "Please be negative...please..." Elsa pleaded to herself. She sat on the seat of the toilet, her legs crossed, fingers drumming on her knees. "Hurry up, hurry up,"

**-beep beep beep-**

The timer on her phone went off. She shakily stood up, grabbing the one of the two tests and covering the result with her free hand. Slowly she removed her hand, one line on the little window. "Phew," She sighed. But her "relief" was short lived as her eyes caught a glance of not one lines, but two on the first test. "NO...no no no no," Elsa gasped. She looked at the second test, and to her dismay, it read the same results. Both tests dropped from her hands. She backed up against the bathroom door and slid down to the floor. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she cupped her hands on her face.

"We..we aren't ready for another one..." Her voice hitched.

"Elsa?" Idunn asked from outside of the bathroom door. "Are you alright?" Elsa wiped her eyes and opened the door. Streaks of tears stained her cheeks. Her breath hitched as she fell into her mother. Idunn caught Elsa and brought her over to the bed, gently rubbing her back as Elsa sobbed into her arms. "I'm here," Idunn hummed. "Let it out,"

* * *

"All I can say is... THANK YOU!" Jack exclaimed as Adgar pulled out into the street from the sidewalk of the bakery. "Elsa will be SO excited when we tell her we get to expend to the next lot!"

Adgar smiled as he turned the wheel into the other lane. "I'm sure she'll be elated, Jack," Adgar replied.

As the car came to a stop at the stop light, he turned to Jack briefly. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," Jack replied.

"I know it's really not my place and all, but do you think there'll be a new addition added to the family anytime soon?"

Jack raised his brow, pausing mid-sip from his coffee. "I-uh, really can't say," Jack said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Adgar said. "But, it may be beneficial if you did happen to have another child,"

"Why? Tax-wise?"

"That, and, secretly, I may have been hoping that a new Froberg-Frost would be added to the family soon," Adgar blushed.

* * *

"Elsa Frost?" The nurse called from the Reception area.

"Guess it's now or never, right?" Elsa murmured to Idunn as she stood up from her chair.

"I'll be right out here if you need me, Els," Idunn said as she picked up a magazine from the end table.

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd...maybe come with me?"

A smile grew on Idunn's face. She set the magazine back on the table and quickly stood up, following the nurse and Elsa back into the far room on the left. The nurse directed Elsa to sit on the exam table, hanging her a gown to change into once she left. "Alright, Mrs. Frost, I'll be back with Dr. Gaither in a few moments right after I take a few vitals," The nurse took the blood pressure cuff from off the wall and unwrapped it. After Elsa removed her Jacket, the nurse wrapped the cuff around her left arm, the end of her stethoscope under the cuff. While the nurse squeezed the hand-held pump, Elsa tried her hardest to remain calm and relaxed. She resisted the urge to grip the edge of the table when the nurse said, "140 over 90," She said. "A little high, but not high enough to be a big concern," She replied.

After taking Elsa's temperature and pulse, the nurse began typing a few notes in her computer. "Before I retrieve Dr, Gaither, I need to get some information from you. Last period?"

"Oh..gosh," Elsa sighed. "If I remember correctly, I I'm positive it was the second week of August,"

"Alright, and any symptoms you've been experiencing?"

"Nausea like no other," Elsa said. "My breasts are a bit tender, but that happens during every cycle, and I feel very bloated,"

"Nausea, bloating, tenderness in breasts," The nurse said to herself. "And you took a pregnancy test,correct?"

"Two of them," Elsa said.. 'Both were positive,"

"Doctor will most likely ask for a blood sample and order an ultrasound, so in the mean time," The mean time, sit back, relax and I'll be back in a few minutes with Doctor, alright?"

Elsa nodded, holding back a few tears. After the nurse left, shutting the door behind her, Elsa began to change into the gown, plopping back onto the table, kicking her feet off of the side like she used to do as a child. Idunn could tell Elsa wasn't in the least bit excited to be here. She brought one of the extra chairs next to the exam table and took Elsa's hand, gently squeezing it.

"It's going to be alright," Idunn smiled.

"Mor," Elsa sniffled. "I know I should be at least a little bit excited," She sighed. "But, -sigh-, the timing is so wrong," She wiped a tear from her eye. "I should have known that that antibiotic would mess with my pill, it's what I get for being sick,"

"Darling," Idunn said, rolling the swivel chair in front of her. "everything is going to be alright," She smiled. "I'll bet you that Jack will be thrilled, not upset or angry. You're just nervous love," Idunn squeezed her daughters hands.

* * *

As Idunn drove herself and Elsa back to the house, she couldn't help but look over to Elsa, whom, instead of looking as forlorn as she did, was smiling. Clasped in her left hand was a picture that Dr. Gaither had printed out for her. Her right hand rested over her slightly swollen belly. "I can't wait to meet your little peanut,"

"Yeah," Elsa happily smiled. "My-our little peanut,"


	81. A Shattered Chandelier pt 2

_The phone rang on the bakery wall. Elsa dashed and wove around the giant mixer, extending her arm to reach for the phone. She pushed her braid away from the knobs, pressing the "call" button._

"_Arendelle Edibles, Elsa speaking," Elsa huffed._

"_Elske, good you're there," Idunn said over the phone. _

"_Oh, hallo mor," Elsa wiped flour from her brow. "Uh, what can I do?"_

"_I was wondering if you were willing to letting Annaleise use your old room when she cones to New York," Idunn said, plopping on Elsa's old bed._

"_Y-yeah, that's fine," Elsa said, leaning against the wall next to the mixer. "Do I need to send any sheets or anything with her when she comes?"_

"_No, elske, we have everything she'll need," Idunn said. Elsa sniffled, Idunn could hear the muffled noise over the speaker. "Darling, are you alright?"_

_Elsa wiped her nose. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I guess with graduation coming up for the girls, it's been a bit overwhelming for all of us," Elsa sighed. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle Annaleise being all the way in New York for nearly a year at a time,"_

"_Elske, she'll be back for Jul," Idunn reassured her daughter. "And we'll make sure she gets to classes on time and gets her homework done,"_

"_That's not what I'm exactly worried about, mor," Elsa said, taking a sheet of rejected truffles into the break room she had made earlier. "I'm worried something might happen to her. This premonition has been biting at the back of my brain for nearly a month."_

"_She'll be fine," Idunn said. "She'll be safer there than in an apartment on the other side of town."_

"_Thank you, mor," Elsa said. "You have no idea how much this means to Jack and I."_

"_She's got you and Jack to thank," Idunn replied. "And I'll make sure she's still playing that violin of hers."_

"_Takk, mor."_

"_Velkommen, elske."_

-One week until graduation-

Finishing her final English term paper, Annaleise stretched in her chair, her back popping from sitting for three hours. She rolled her neck and wriggled the kinks out of her fingers as she pushed her chair away from her desk. She slumped out of her chair and flopped onto her bed, groaning into her pillows. A soft knock came from her door. She poked her head up and rolled onto her back.

"Who be it?" She asked, grabbing her BB-8 droid plush.

"The snack queen," A woman's voice said from outside of the door. "I thought you could use a little "final term paper" snack before you go to bed," Elsa smiled, a tray of banana chips and a sprite in hand.

"Takk mor," Annaleise sat up, crossing her legs. "Hey, mor, can we talk?"

Elsa placed the tray on Annaleise's nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sure, kjære,"

"So...I know we've been butting heads for the past few months," Annaleise blushed, looking at her quilt. "And, I just feel horrible for acting like a brat and not doing anything about it,"

"Annaleise-"

"I didn't mean to call the bakery stupid. I love that place, I just don't see myself ever running it. Ellie's the baker of the family, not me. The arts just seem to call to me for whatever reason, and I'm sorry if I put you and papa through unnecessary stress with the whole Julliard thing," Annaleise sniffled, tears forming at her eyelids. "Please, don't be mad at me..."

"Baby," Elsa whispered, crawling over to her eldest daughter and embracing her. She rubbed her back as Annaleise hiccuped in between sniffles and sobs. "I'm not mad, I'm just slightly disappointed that you didn't tell me you got accepted into Julliard," Elsa hummed. "I can never, ever be mad at you,"

"I wanted to tell you," Annaleise wiped her eyes. "I was just afraid that you'd react badly,"

"Your father and I just want what's best for you, lille," Elsa lifted her daughters chin. "You, your sister, Laurence, we love you all very much,"

"Does this mean you'll come to parents night at Julliard?" Annaleise sheepishly asked.

"Will there be snacks?" Elsa chuckled.

"I think so, if not we can always go to Taco Bell, my treat,"

"Baby," Elsa said. "You're going to be a poor college kid living with your grandparents for the next four years. We've got it covered, don't worry,"

"But the bakery, who will run it?"

"Ellie,"

"You trust her alone in a bakery? With all those scones and muffins?" Annaleise joked, reaching over Elsa to grab the can of sprite.

"Your sister will be fine" Elsa rolled head to Annaleise. "It's your brother we have to worry about. You know how teenage boys are," Elsa kissed her forehead and rolled off fo the bed. "You've got a big day tomorrow, love, get some rest,"

"Kay, mor," Annaleise said. "I just need to print a copy of my paper before bed,"

"Love you, bug," Elsa smiled, closing the door behind her.

_"Jeg elsker deg, mor," Annaleise replied back._

"I see things went better tonight," Jack said, sitting at the foot of the door.

"Get up," Elsa shook her head. "And yeah, I guess you could say that," She winked.

-vrtt vrrrt-

Annaleise picked her phone up, a text from Hilde on her lock screen.

_Hilde: Hey, did you hear the theme for Parents Night?_

_Annaleise: No, do you know what it is?_

_Hilde: Yeah, I'll give you a hint. It's your favorite song from your favorite play._

_Annaleise: Hakuna Matata?_

_Hilde:...No dummy. (sends picture of the Phantom of the Opera Mask) _

_Annaliese: OH_

_Hilde: Yeah. Music of the Night. They're fixing the chandelier in the theatre for the occasion too. Heard it's been in need of repair for like...ten years. _

_Annaleise: That would suck if it fell mid-perfomance, huh?_

_Hilde: Yeah, but I highly doubt it'll happen. Only a doof would forget to check the bolts and ,ready for the practice walk tomorrow morning?_

_Annaleise: Yeah, but as soon as it's over I need to head to the music store to get some violin strings fixed._

_Hilde: Did you whack your brother with it again?_

_Annaleise: No, Olso got a hold of the neck and decided to use it as a chew toy while it was sitting on my bed. _

_Hilde: LOL, well, not really but can I come? _

_Annaleise: You wanna buy us food?_

_Hilde: …... fine._

_Annaleise: hey, unless you want to give me gas money_

_Hilde: I only carry my card. Food it is._

_Annaleise: I love you, you beautiful stack of waffles!_

_Hilde:... nerd_

* * *

"HI MAMA HI PAPA GOTTA GO BYE!" Ellie said, rushing down the stairs, struggling to get her jacket on.

"Wait! You need at at least eat breakfast!" Elsa called behind Ellie as she looked for her car keys.

"Fritz made breakfast sandwiches so I'll be good! LOVE YOU BYE!"

"Have- (door slam) fun," Jack said, pausing. "Ah, the graduation practice walk. Memories,"

"And this is the successor of Arendelle Edibles, Elisabeth Petra Frost," Annaleise said, stirring her spoon in her cereal. "I should get going too," She said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Well have fun," Elsa said, patting Annaleise's hand. "And make sure to be home before six. Anders, your aunt and uncle are coming over for dinner tonight,"

"Woo," Annaleise said, zipping her jacket up. "I'll let you know when I'm done at the music store, kay?"

"You got it bug," Jack winked. "Have a good day at school!"

"Yeah, my official last day of high school is going to be "FUN"," Annaleise rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay guys, Chandelier's set for Parents Night in December. MAKE SURE, each one of you check it every night to see if the bolts are holding. We don't want accidents, alright?" Mr. Henn, one of the drama instructors reminded the stagehands.

"Got it," They all replied.

_I advise you to comply- my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier_


	82. Her True Potential pt 1

"You know we don't have to do this," Jack said, staff in hand. "Your mother and I understand if you want to take a break," He placed his hand on Ellie's shoulder, careful not to snag her violet locks of hair with his glove

Ellie shook her head. "No papa," She said, drawing her left hand a few inches from her face, a flurry of snow surrounding the tips of her fingers. "I'm going to get these ice powers under control like you and mor. And until then, I'm not taking any breaks,"

"That's my girl," Jack smiled, tapping his staff on the ground. "LET'S GO!" HE said, catapulting himself into the air.

Ellie firmly stamped her foot on the ground, a sheet of ice creating a perfectly round disk lifiting her into the air. Controlled by her hands, a flurry of snow kept the princess afloat as she chased after her father, throwing snowballs and icicles his way. Jack's way of training Ellie was much different from Elsa's. Elsa had Ellie focus more on controlling the shape, size and speed the fractals were released at. Jack, however, focused on the more tactical side. Almost like hand-to-hand combat, but snow-to-snow combat.

_I've got to get a hang of this!_ Ellie thought to herself as she dodged the shards of ice shot from Jack. "Just concentrate, make sure everything's clear my-"

-thump bump- -thump bump-

"Wha-" Ellie's breath hitched, her eyes widening as a pulsating sensation rampaged throughout her body, the princess frozen in shock as memories from just mere weeks ago replayed in her head over, and over and over again.

_"I have you now, fire princess" Hans snickered as he grabbed Annaleise by the end of her braid. He took his sword and sliced a good chunk of it off, the remaining strands falling just above her shoulders. He kicked her back, landing on the ground with her hands and knees._

_"SIS! NO!" Ellie shouted. Just as Ellie released a blade of ice to stun Hans, Annaleise began to stand up and ended up being in the path of the blade. It struck her right in the chest just barely missing her heart, Annaleise falling to her knees. She saw her hair slowly begin to darken to a deep black color, clutching her chest as her skin began to turn pale. "No, I didn't just.." Ellie blasted Hans out of the way, rushing to her sister's side, holding her close as she felt her sister began to become colder by the second. _

_Elsa and Jack followed, the pendant in Elsa's hands. "Baby girl, keep your eyes open. You're going to be alright."_

_"Mor, jeg beklager.." Annaleise weakly apologized._

_"None of that now, darling." Elsa replied, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_Ellie angrily stared at Hans, standing up, taking her sister's pendant and pulling her dagger from her cloak's deep pocket, the blade growing to the length of a saber. "LEAVE. MY. FAMILY. ALONE."_

_"What are you going to do with that, princess? Stun me?"_

_"FATHER, STOP!" Bjørn shouted from Misty, running to Hans, holding his sword's blade to his neck._

_"You must be Bjørn. Hello son, you've certainly developed Alex's temper,"_

_"Save it," Bjørn growled. "What did you do to Annaleise?!"_

_"I did nothing, her sister nearly killed her."_

_Bjørn placed his sword back into the hilt, rushing to Annaleise._

_"I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident."_

_Bjørn nodded to Ellie, taking Annaleise's pale white hand and kissing it._

_"Please, please fireball. You're going to be fine." Within a few moments, Annaleise's pendant began to glow, still in her hand. She dropped the necklace, an orange aura beginning to pour out of it, a small cyclone or orange and red emitted from the ruby. With barely any strength, Annaleise sat up and grasped her chest, making her way to Ellie._

_"Wait, what are you doing?" Elsa cried out._

_Annaleise finally made it to her sister, slumping into her arms. She slightly smiled, tears of happiness rolling down her cheek. "Ellie-"_

_"No, NO NO NO! You aren't going in there!"_

_"Ellie, it's alright,"_

_"No, not it's not, it's not supposed to happen this way, we were-"_

_"Ellie, listen to me." Annaleise weakly lifted her sister's pendant, and kissed it. She bent down, picking her pendant up and placed it in her hands. "I love you. I'll always be here, no matter what. I'll be back . I-I don't know how, but I promise I will," Annaleise's body began to disappear, becoming a watery-like liquid being pulled into the pendant. She looked to Elsa and smiled. "Mama. I…..I love you, and Papa, and everyone else. Just please, keep this with you, until I return."_

_Covering her mouth, Elsa nodded and clutched Jack's arm. She looked to Bjørn, who wasn't prepared to have his fiancee sucked into a pendant just yet, and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Please look after him, and Fritz. Don't…..don't let the boys destroy my room. And…." Annaleise's body was almost gone, still fading away into the ruby. "sing, sing to the pendant. Even if I can barely hear you, just sing," her hand left her sister's, completely disappearing._

"A-Annaleise," Ellie's voice shook as the disk suddenly stopped in it's tracks, suspended in mid air. That same pulsating sensation intensified through her head, her hands flying over her temples. "No...make it stop...MAKE IT STOP!" She cried out.

A few hundred feet ahead, Jack began to slow down. He noticed an absence of icicles flying past him, "Maybe I went too far ahead," he wondered.

_"Princess_," an eerie voice whispered into the princesses ear. "_let me out_,"

"Get...out..." Ellie cried.

"Don't fight it princess," the voice said. "It's just going to become stronger,"

"GET..OUT...OF MY HEAD!" Ellie shouted, thrashing her head around. She stopped,the sight of ice engulfing her hands, crackling noises resonating from the pale purple shards. "No...NO," She said aloud, an icy chill prickling down her back. She doubled over, her insides twisting and wrenching, her heart and lungs working harder to keep her conscious. Scales of ice erupted from her cheeks and nose, the princess moaning in agony as purple aura began to engulf the princess and the sheet of ice, rounding into a purple bubble suspended in the sky.

"Ellie," Jack whispered to himself, beginning to turn around. "Elsa's going to kill me if I get even just a scratch on her," he floated back, getting faster and faster. He squinted as the purple bubble became clearer in the distance, slowing down considerably as he approached the area with caution. "A bubble?" he thought. "What's a bubble doing-"

He paused, squinting as the bubble began to crack. "Woah, what the-" the bubble cracked open, a purple fog spilling out of the shards. "Ellie?" He called out. No response. "I don't like the look of this," He said, spinning his staff in front of him, as if he were defending an attack.

The figure stood up, breathing heavily as she lifted her head, the once puprle locks of hair now a snow white tone, her purple dress now a skin-tight black gown, accentuating her bust, waist and hips. Her left leg split the slit in her dress to her upper thigh as she extended her leg. She looked up, a pale face with icy blue eyes and blood red lips glaring back at the king consort.

"What.." Jack gasped, backing up. "Who are you?" His voice shook. Ellie grunted, her arm flying up, sending a shower of icy spikes hurdling towards her father. It took him a second, but he instantly recognized who this person was once he saw the snowflake pendant hanging around her neck. "Ellie?"

"Took you long enough," Ellie scoffed, her voice deeper. "Daddy,"

* * *

"Why does Ellie get to have all the fun," Laurence whined as Elsa stamped the Arendelle insignia on a large stack of envelopes. She looked up at her son, who was flopped over his mothers office couch. "Why'd I have to be the normal one?"

"Consider yourself lucky, elske," Elsa hummed, going back to stamping. "Having powers isn't all fun and games, they can be very dangerous if not used properly,"

"Where do you get fire powers if both of your parents have ice magic?" Laurence asked. "I mean, if Leise were still here, do you think she'd ask you and papa for help"

Elsa sighed and placed the stamp on the desk, running her hands over her hair, down her braid and clasping them on her desk. "I highly doubt she would," she gazed to the family portrait on the upper right corner of her desk. "She's just like me. I don't like asking for help, especially when it has to do with my ice powers. But, I know how she felt keeping something hidden from the ones she loves," She placed her hand on the photo, running her fingers down the glass. "I miss her,"

"Yeah me too," Laurence agreed. His ears picked up the sounds of rumbling thunder. "Must be a thunder storm coming up,"

Elsa turned around, and shrugged. "I suppose purple clouds are in the forecast too-" she paused, whipping back around and focusing on the ominous purple clouds above the fjords. "What the," She whispered, standing from her chair and going to the window.

"Mor?" Laurence asked, hopping up from the couch. "You okay?"

"Sweetie," She said, looking to her son. "I have a really bad feeling about these clouds. It's so..eerie,"

* * *

"Ellie!" Jack cried to his daughter. "What happened!"

"To what? Me?" Ellie playfully asked, her finger on her lip. "Whatever do you mean?"

"This isn't you, bug," Jack threw his hand back.

"Oh daddy," Ellie grinned, raising her hand, a throne if ice erupting from her ice sphere. "but it IS me!" She lifted her pendant from her chest. "Got this lovely thing for my sixteenth birthday, don't you remember?"

_What's happened to her? _Jack thought to himself. _This has to be Pitch who twisted her.._

"You know what," Ellie grinned. "Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" She stood up, snapping her fingers, a staff of black ice materializing in her hand. "How about..the first one to their deaths wins?"

"No!" Jack shouted back. "You're my daughter, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Oh, let it go papa," Ellie furrowed her brow. "A few bumps and bruises never stopped your or mor, right?"


	83. It's Your Birthday pt 2

_"Bear, I don;t know why you're so frantic," Fritz said, taking a sip of his iced coffee, leaning against the railing of the escalator in the mall. "She's going to say yes, there's no reason to freak out about it."_

_"I happen to be making the biggest decision of my life, Thune," Bjørn said, "And we've talked about it, and made sure that I'd saved enough from these jobs to provide for us for the first year before I get into NY Pres next fall."_

_"Yeah yeah, Doogie Houser," Fritz rolled his eyes. "I don't see why you wouldn't do a three year engagement,"_

_"And that's what we plan to do, my friend," Bjørn said, dangling a black bag from Zales in his hand. "Well, more like a two year engagement."_

_"What did Elsa and Jack say about this plan of yours?"_

_"Well...I uh...haven't really asked them. They kind of came to me, randomly to be honest."_

_"Explain,"_

_"I was in the bakery buying some cupcakes for Cat's party, then Jack pulled me aside and gave me the "I KNOW YOU PLAN TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER BLAH BLAH BLAH" speech. And it kind of caught me off guard for a second. But then, he did say him and Elsa were in nearly the exact situation and would support anything the two of us did...so I asked him then and there. It kind of blurted out."_

_"And he agreed to it?"_

_"He called Elsa to the front, and by this time I was beet red and couldn't even look at either of them," Bjørn admitted. "I think she wasn't for it very much at first, but then things got really awkward when she sat me down the next day to talk about it over coffee."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah, she said if we got married right away, we'd be jumping into things a bit too fast," Bjørn began. 'I agreed with her, especially on the too-fast thing. Engagement is one thing, but marriage."_

_"You'll be fine," Fritz nudged Bjørn. "Besides, it's hr birthday, she'll be EXTRA surprised."_

_"That she will," Bjørn said, holding the black bag up. "She will."_

* * *

"BURRRRRRRRRRP," Annaleise burped, smacking her lips. "Told you Root Beer makes me burp," She grinned, Ellie scowling at her.

"You know, far gave us his card to get something nice for us, not to drink and burp in said your sisters face," Ellie swiped Jack's card from her sister.

"What? I can't drink alcohol, so are you being so mean?" Annaleise pouted, taking another drink of her Root Beer float.

"At least I can be discreet when I burp," Ellie said, signing the check, handing it to the waiter who stepped to the table. "And once you've finished your float we can get back home."

"B-but Karaoke...you promised you'd let me do one song..."

"If we have time, sure," Ellie said, slightly ignoring her sister. She pulled out her phone and glanced at her messages. She went to her messages app and went to the thread with Fritz. She pressed on the message bubble and began to write him.

_She wants to do karaoke, so you've got time to get you-know-who ready. _Ellie looked up, Annaleise playing Bejweled on her phone. She glanced back at her phone.

_Good, it'll keep her busy until we can get there. Ran into your grandparents at the mall, btw._

_Really? They never go to the mall, at least whenever they're here they don't._

_Running a few errands for your parents while they get stuff ready. Hey, question?_

_Yas?_

_Would you believe me if I told you I'm sort of jealous of Bjørn proposing to Annaleise?_

_Yeah, I would. _Ellie Sighed._ I feel like everything has always been about her for the past few years. Like, she's going to Julliard, going to be engaged. It's like she's one-upping me, but I don't think it's intentional._

_I get it, yeah. Hey, gotta run. Want to talk about it tonight?_

_Of course. Bring a bottle of champagne and I'll open up like a book tonight._

_Lol, happy birthday for the second time today. I love you._

_Jeg eksjer deg. See you tonight._

* * *

Two hours had passed in the Frost household. Anna and Kristoff had returned with seconds to spare to prepare for the twins' birthday. In the Frøberg family, twenty-first birthdays were very, very important. In the past, when Elsa and Anna turned twenty one, they were given a toast to a glass of champagne and then usually a lump sum of money was followed after that. But in Annaleise and Ellie's case, since Annaleise's sensitivity to alcohol and Ellie's refusal to drink it, Elsa and Jack had something else in mind.

Coming back with armfuls of decorations and miscellaneous things that the twins enjoyed, Anna and Kristoff flopped the findings onto the living room coffee table, making a "thunk" sound. Anna and Kris began to separate the decorations into three piles: streamers, party hats and silly string. Boy did those girls love silly string.

"Are you sure we got enough?" Anna asked, wiping her forehead.

"I think we got too much," Kristoff replied, scanning the piles. "Is the entire Frøberg clan coming over or something?"

"Well let's see," Anna said, counting the family members on her fingers. "You, me, Elsa, Jack, mor, far, Laurence, Anders, Bjørn, Fritz, Alex, Hans and Catherine. That's as far as I know,"

"I have a feeling this will be a very interesting birthday party, for sure," Kristoff said, taking a seat on the ground.

"Of course it will be," Anna smiled, flopping onto her husband. "How in the world did twenty-one years pass so fast?"

"Ask your sister," Kristoff smiled, kissing Anna on the top of her head.

"Haha," Anna stuck her tongue out. "I remember when they first learned to walk on this very spot."

"Yeah," Kristoff said. "Ellie whacked her head on the coffee table and Annaleise walked into the clock. I think they were much less coordinated than Anders or Laurence were,"

"I miss them being kids," Anna said. "Now they're legal adults,"

"I think your sister should do the worrying," Kristoff said. "She'll have our heads if we don't begin to help set up the back-yard for tonight."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ellie rolled her eyes at the choice of song Annaleise chose. "We did this for drama...do we really have to do this?"

"PLEEEEASSSEEEEE?"

"Ugh," Ellie said, grabbing the microphone from her sister. "There better not be anyone here that we know that's going to record this."

"Don't be a scardey cat, it's our birthday! We haven't done Karaoke in FOREVER."

"If someone ends up recording this and putting it on Instagram or Tumblr, I'm seriously going to run you out of town and back to New York where you belong," Ellie said, taking her place next to her sister. Annaleise cleared her throat and began to sing.

_At Wanamaker's and Saks and Klein's  
A lesson I've been taught  
You can't get alterations on a dress you haven't bought_

Annaleise looked to her sister and nudged her. Ellie rolled her eyes and annoyingly sighed.

_(Ellie)  
At any vegetable market from Borneo to Nome  
You mustn't squeeze a melon till you get the melon home._

_(Annaleise)  
You've simply got to gamble_

_(Ellie)  
You get no guarantee  
(Annaleise)  
Now doesn't that kind of apply to you and I_

_(Ellie)  
You and me._

_(Annaleise)  
Whatever..Why not?_

_(Ellie)  
Why not what?_

_(Annaleise)  
Marry the man today.  
Trouble though he may be  
Much as he likes to play  
Crazy and wild and free_

_(Both)_

_Marry the man today  
Rather than sigh in sorrow_

_(Annaleise)_

_Marry the man today  
And change his ways tomorrow._

_(Ellie and Annaleise)_

_Marry the man today.  
(Marry the man today)  
Maybe he's leaving town_

_(Maybe he's leaving town)  
Don't let him get away_

_(Don't let him get away)  
Hurry and track him down  
(Counterattack him and)_

_(Both)  
Marry the man today  
Give him the girlish laughter_

_(Ellie)_

_Give him your hand today  
And save the fist for after._

_(Annaleise)_

_Slowly introduce him to the better things  
Respectable, conservative, and clean_

_(Ellie)_

_Readers Digest_

_(Annaleise)  
Guy Lombardo_

_(Ellie)  
Rogers Peet_

_(Annaleise)  
Golf!_

_(Ellie)  
Galoshes_

_(Annaleise)  
Ovaltine!_

_(Both)  
But marry the man today_

_Handle it meek and gently_

_(Annaleise)  
Marry the man today and train him subsequently_

_(Ellie)  
Carefully expose him to domestic life  
And if he ever tries to stray from you  
Have a pot roast._

_(Annaleise)  
Have a headache_

_(Ellie)  
Have a baby_

_(Annaleise)  
Have two!_

_(Ellie)  
Six_

_(Annaleise)  
Nine!_

_(Ellie)  
STOP!_

_(Both)_

_But Marry the Man today  
Rather than sign and sorrow  
Marry the man today  
And chance his ways - change his ways - his ways  
Tomorrow!_

"_Whoo!" _Annaleise smiled, tossing the microphone up. "See? Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Are you trying to one-up me"? Ellie blurted out.

"Wait..what? How am I trying to-"

"Agh! You! Everything happens because...you!" Ellie angrily tossed the microphone down onto the floor.

"Woah now, calm down, Ellie,"

"You.." Ellie rubbed her temples. "You're always one-upping me. It's not fair..."

"How am I one-upping you?" Annaleise asked, leading her to the table. "I'm really confused, why are you so upset?"

"I'm sorry," Ellie sniffled. "I'm just...ugh, kind of irritated about things that aren't really your fault. I feel like I'm always the spare when it comes to us. Like...after graduation it was fine at first, then we started drifting apart after you left for school." Ellie sniffled, wiping her eyes. "You're going to Julliard and I'm..not. Mor and Far are always talking about how well you're doing when you come to visit on breaks, and I'm just there...having to listen to it all."

"Oh, Ellie," Annaleise reached over to her sister and embraced her. Ellie began to sniffle and hiccup as her sister rubbed her back. "I never try to one-up you, and I am really, really sorry if it feels like that. These past couple of years have...well, they've sucked. And it's not fair that you get left behind in the dust. But you," Ellie looked up to her sister. "You're my partner in crime, and I never want to you to think you're a spare. You're not. I only have one sister, and I'm so, so lucky it's you."

Ellie sniffled again and smiled. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," She blushed. "Birthdays make me cranky, thats's all."


	84. Snippets of Life II

**Make Mine…**

"I'll have a footlong spicy Italian on herb and cheese," Bjørn said to the sandwich artist at Subway. Annaleise, her hand gently rubbing her swollen seven month belly, stood behind him and poked his back. "Hm?" he asked, turning his head back around.

"Kjære, you said I could get anything I wanted, right?" Annaleise batted her lashes.

"Within reason, as long as it doesn't have tuna in it," Bjorn patted her head with his hand. "Cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, olives and mustard please," he moved forward, reaching behind for his wifes hand, her hands plastered to the glass as she was deep in thought. "Uh, Leise, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, squeaks is helping me decide what I want," Annaleise said, staring at the bread. "You know what? I'll have the same thing as my husband," The sandwich artist began to make her sandwich, placing the pepperoni and salami onto the bread. "Hmm, cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, pickles, banana pepper, olives, spinach, jalapenos, hmm, salt, pepper, vinegar, mustard, mayo,"

Bjorn shot a look to his wife. Annaleise NEVER liked Spicy Italian subs, let alone spinach, vinegar and mayonnaise. "Babe, you really want all that on your sandwich?"

"What? I'm not the one who wants it," Annaleise stated, rubbing her belly once more. "Your daughter has a sophisticated taste, and she's not even born yet," she stuck her tongue out. "And a chocolate chip macadamia nut cookie," she paused. "Wait, make it two,"

"Sorry Kai, but I'm sure you were used to her eating habits way before baby was even in the picture, right?" Bjorn asked Kai, the store manager and the old Froberg family sitter.

"Of course," kai smiled, ringing up the sandwiches and cookies. "She's just like her mother, except that Elsa prefered the veggie delite option. Even when she was younger it was nearly impossible to get her to eat vegetables,"

Bjorn looked to his right, Annaleise chatting with the sushi chef next door, a clear to-go box full of jalapeno and cucumber rolls in her hand. "I take it she craved sushi too?"

"Horribly," Kai shook his head. "The only difference was that Elsa absolutely loved sushi and the girls..well, at least Ellie had an affinity for it,"

"Yeah, well at least she's eating her vegetables. Baby seems to keep her in shape, which I'm very thankful for," Bjorn sighed, paying for the meal and leaving a generous tip.

* * *

**Papa, who do I have to marry?**

**_Ellie: age 6_**

"Papa?" Ellie asked, sitting on Jack's lap. It was a snowy Saturday evening, a great time to have a father-daughter cup of hot chocolate, the king consort and princess reading history books in the library. "Can I ask you something?"

Jack looked to the ebony princess, smiling. "Yes, snowflake?"

"Emily told me that when girls grow up they have to marry a boy, but the only boys I know are Laurence, Anders, Uncle Kristoff and you," Ellie sweetly said, closing her book. "Do I have to marry one of them?"

Jack, his cup to his mouth, nearly choked on his cocoa. "Okay, hold up snowflake," he said, setting his cup down. "You see, you're not marrying any of them, especially not your brother, or uncle Kristoff or me,"

"I know, but what if I don't marry someone I know? Shouldn't I at least know them before we say the vows?"

"Sometimes marriages are arranged, snowflake," Jack explained. "But, just between you and I, you won't have an arranged marriage,"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Jack nodded. "Plus, you won't have the marry for political reasons,"

"So, I can marry for love?"

"If you want to," Jack said. "Heck, you don't have to get married if you don't want to at all,"

"Papa, I do want to get married," Ellie smiled. "I want to be like mama or aunt Anna and fall in love like they did, and have a family,

Jack pulled Ellie close and nuzzled her cheek. "I have no doubt that you will, snowflake," he smiled.

_**-Quite a few years later-**_

"Papa, can I, erm, talk to you?" A twenty-three year old Ellie asked Jack, the former king consort turning around.

"Snowflake," Jack smiled, embracing his daughter. "Mmm, we missed you," he said, rubbing her back.

"We missed you too," Ellie happily sighed. "Oh, Fritz and I brought….something back for you and mor, but…"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But..what?"

"Well," Ellie broke the hug and smiled, blushing. "You won't see it for a while…."

"It?" Jack asked. It took him a second for him to process what Ellie was telling him. "Wait, snowflake...are you?"

Ellie bit her lip, a smile still on her lips, nodding her head. "I was going to wait to tell you, but since you're the first person I've seen since we docked-"

Jack embraced his daughter once more, tears beginning to fall down his face as a happy smile crept along his lips. "You fell in love, married, and now….you're going to start a family," he looked up to her and nuzzled her cheek. "I had no doubt that you found happiness, snowflake," he said. "And I was right,"

* * *

_**Mama, I love you**_

"Hi baby," Elsa smiled into Laurence's crib, her hand caressing the year-old's chubby cheek. "Jeg elsker deg," she cooed. Laurence gave his mother a toothy smile, his tiny hand grabbing onto hers. Elsa picked the prince up, holding him close to her chest as she walked about the room. "It's your birthday," she said. "A whole year old, can you believe it?"

"Ama," Laurence replied, resting his head on her shoulder, snuggling close. "An,"

"That's right, elske," Elsa replied. "One,"

"Ama ove oo,"

Elsa paused, looking to Laurence. "Wait...what did you say?"

"Ama ove oo,"

"Did..you just say mama love you?"

Laurence nodded and smiled. Elsa happily gasped and twirled her son around, kissing his head. "My baby boy said his first sentence!" she exclaimed. "I love you too, Laurence," she smiled, holding his hand. "

_**-a few years later-**_

"Mor, are you busy?" Laurence asked, knocking on his parents bedroom door.

"Come in, elske," she called. As Laurence entered the room, Elsa patted the bed, Laurence shuffling to the mattress and sitting on the edge. "Happy birthday, baby," she smiled. "I can't believe you're fifteen years old already,"

Laurence snuggled up to his mother, Elsa's arm around the princes shoulder. She kissed his forehead, stroking his messy blonde hair. "I remember exactly how it was, fifteen years ago. After ten hours of labor, I held a beautiful baby boy in my arms on a rainy April evening,"

"I hear I cried. A lot,"

"Oh, believe me you did. You were so much fussier than your sisters were,"

"But you get all the credit, mor," Laurence smiled. "I mean, far helped but you were the one who...you know,"

"I know, elske," Elsa smiled.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Anything,"

"Mama, I love you,"

* * *

_**It's never too late**_

_-vrrt vrrt-_

Elsa looked at her phone, Lia shooting the blonde a text

_Hey, are we still on for yoga today?_

_OH. Right, of course. I'm just wondering if I'm too far along to start going?_

_Pfft. Els, it's never too late to start yoga. Heck, I didn't start doing that with Hilde until a few weeks before she was born. _

_I've never been flexible, so I might look like a complete fool trying to do downward facing dog._

_Fun fact, it's all slow paced. You know what, you'll see when we get there. Just wear super comfy clothes. This'll give you time to really bond with the little guy._

Elsa sighed as she rubbed her six month belly, placing the phone on the nightstand. "Well young sir, it's just the two of us,"

**_-at the yoga studio-_**

"Now, take a deep breath, placing your hands under your belly. Close your eyes, and feel yourself becoming closer to your little gal or guy. Concentrate as they give you those kicks, reminding you that they're there, and growing closer to you," The yoga instructor said to the yoga class.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hands firmly placed under her swollen belly. She felt every movement, every kick and stretch under her stretched skin. _Hello little guy. I know we don't get to spend time together like this...unless it's bedtime. But then again, you keep me up half the time. But that's okay. You just keep on stretching and kicking. Let me know you're there. _

"Now, lift your arms up," Elsa and the class did so. "And slowly, lower them to the ground, and elongate your back, being careful not to stretch too far," As Elsa did so, she felt someone help her along. "It's a bit of a task when baby is a bit bigger," the instructor smiled. "Hands by the knees is usually the most common stretch by mothers to be who are a bit further along,"

"Oh, I'll try that," Elsa said, gently stretching. "Mm," She winced.

"I see you're a first timer, and that's totally fine," the instructor softly said. "After class, you should check out the schedule for the prenatal classes,"

"Aren't I a bit too far along?" Elsa asked, sitting back up.

"Not at all," she smiled. "It's never too late to start prenatal yoga,"

**_-A few weeks later-_**

"Lift, breathe, and…"

Elsa took a deep breath, her hands cradling her fully round belly, smiling. _Just a few more days, little guy. Then we can do this together, how does that sound?_


End file.
